Sailor Moon Harmony
by RainbowMoon
Summary: Ein halbes Jahr nachdem Galaxia besiegt und wieder Ruhe in der Galaxie einkehrte, stören mysteriöse neue Feinde den Frieden. Sie versuchen die Energie der Sternenkristalle zu rauben und scheinen damit auch Erfolg zu haben. Wird es Sailor Moon mithilfe d
1. Sailor Moon Harmony Prolog

Prolog: Das Böse erscheint  
  
Es war Nacht in Tokyo. Die milde Spätsommersonne hatte sich schon früh hinter den Horizont zurückgezogen. Die Menschen lagen schon in ihren Betten und man traf nur noch wenige auf den Straßen. Der Wind raschelte friedlich in den Blättern der Bäume und niemand ahnte etwas böses in dieser ruhigen Nacht. Eine ferne Turmuhr schlug Zwölf. Es war Mitternacht; Geisterstunde.  
  
Eine dunkle Gestalt glitt durch die Gassen der Stadt. Diejenigen, die ihr begegneten, sahen nicht mehr als einen dunklen Schatten und spürten nicht mehr als eine tiefe, innere Kälte. Ein junger, streunender Hund näherte sich neugierig dem Schatten. Dieser hielt kurz inne und blickte mit kalten, leblosen Augen, in denen jedoch ein seltsames Feuer glühte, auf den Störenfried hinab. Der Welpe, von der Kälte erschreckt, ergriff jaulend die Flucht. In diesem Moment teilten sich die wenigen Wolken am Himmel und ließen das sanfte Licht durchbrechen. Hasserfüllt richtete die Schattenkreatur ihre kalten Augen auf die weiße Perle der Nacht, den Mond. Die Gestalt, in ein schwarzes Mönchsgewand gehüllt, blieb von allen unbemerkt und glitt weiter ihrem Ziel entgegen. Am Rande des Stadtteils Taitoku, hielt sie vor einer alten verlassenen Kathedrale inne. Dieser Ort, obwohl schon lange von seinen Erbauern verlassen, strahlte immer noch eine Aura des Friedens und der Ruhe aus.  
  
Vor diesem alten Gemäuer hatten sich schon fünf andere versammelt, die ebenfalls alle in schwarze Mönchskutten gehüllt waren. Die Gestalt gesellte sich zu ihnen. Niemand sprach ein Wort, doch man konnte die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, fast mit Händen greifen. Wolken zogen am Himmel auf und verdunkelten die schimmernde weiße Fläche des Mondes. Blitze zuckten, und dichter Nebel waberte um das verlassene Gotteshaus. Eine weitere Gestalt trat zu den anderen. In ein blutrotes Gewand gehüllt, schien sie der Anführer der Schattenwesen zu sein.  
  
"Brüder und Schwestern", hörte man ein Flüstern in der Luft. "Die Zeit des Erwachens ist nahe. Lasst uns mit unserer Aufgabe beginnen, damit unser Anführer das in der Welt vollenden kann, woran er vor kurzem gehindert wurde." "So sei es!" erwiderten die sechs Schatten. Weitere Blitze zuckten vom Himmel und der Wind fegte nun bedrohlich durch die Wipfel der Weiden, die um die Kathedrale standen.  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die Gestalt um und hob die Hände. Das Portal der Kathedrale wurde förmlich aus den Angeln gerissen und gab den Weg ins Innere frei. Langsam setzte sich der Blutrote Schatten in Bewegung und passierte die Schwelle. Blitze zuckten vom Himmel und in der Ferne grollte der Donner, als wollte jemand Einspruch gegen die Entweihung dieses Ortes des Friedens erheben. Einer nach dem anderen folgten die schwarzen Mönche ihrem Anführer ins Innere der Kathedrale. Als der letzte die Schwelle passierte, schlossen sich die Türen wieder.  
  
Eine gewaltige schwarze Macht legte sich um das Gotteshaus und eine unheimliche Veränderung ging vor sich. Die weißen Wände des Gebäudes färbten sich schwarz und die wilden Rosensträucher, die um die Kathedrale standen, wucherten zu schwarzen Dornenranken heran, die sich um das Portal legten. Die Kreuze und Engelsfiguren im Innern des Gebäudes wurden durch schwarze Pentagramme und Dämonenfratzen ersetzt.  
  
Für jeden Menschen, der hier von nun an hier vorüberging, um sich an der friedlichen Aura dieses Ortes zu erfreuen, hatte sich nichts verändert. Die weißen Wände der Kathedrale schimmerten im Sonnenschein und die wilden Heckenrosen blühten in warmen Farben von Rosa und Rot. Nichts ließ davon ahnen, dass diese Mauern nun eine böse Macht beherbergten.  
  
Im Hikawa Tempel auf der anderen Seite der Stadt, wachte Rei schwitzend aus einem Traum auf. Verstört blickte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte ihr pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Sie glaubte eine gewaltige böse Macht gespürt zu haben. Dunkel, aber dennoch vertraut. Was war das, fragte sie sich. 


	2. Sailor Moon Harmony 01 - Neue Schatten

Kapitel 1-Neue Schatten  
  
Die Sonne erhob sich hinter dem Horizont. Das schwere Gewitter der letzten Nacht war für die meisten Menschen nun nichts weiter mehr als die Erinnerung an einen bösen Traum. Die letzten Regentropfen perlten von den Blättern der Bäume und der Morgennebel löste sich unter der aufsteigenden Sonne langsam auf. Im Hause der Tsukinos bereiteten sich alle auf einen neuen Tag vor, denn heute war der erste Schultag nach den Ferien. Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Senshi des Mondes, zukünftige Königin und Schülerin, schlummerte noch selig in ihrem Bett. Der Wind wehte sanft in ihren blauen Vorhängen und die Sonne warf ihre ersten wärmenden Strahlen auf ihr friedliches Gesicht.  
  
"Usagi, mach das Du aus den Federn kommst." Zum wiederholten Mal klopfte Mutter Ikuko an Usagis Zimmertür, um ihre Tochter endlich zum aufstehen zu bewegen. "Ja Mama." Im Halbschlaf erhob sich Usagi aus ihrem Bett und trottete in Richtung Badezimmer. Geschlagene 20 Minuten später erschien sie gewaschen und mehr oder weniger angezogen am Frühstückstisch. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch", begrüßte sie ihre Mutter." Du hast heute ein Frühstück zum mitnehmen gewonnen, da Du noch exakt 5 Minuten hast, um pünktlich zur Schule zu erscheinen."  
  
Im Eiltempo riss Usagi ihrer Mutter die Brottüte aus der Hand und nach einem kurz gemurmelten "Tschüß" war sie auch schon aus der Tür und ließ ihre Mutter kopfschüttelnd stehen. Noch auf dem Weg zur Schule stieß Usagi auf Minako. "Na, Du Schlafmütze. So allmählich müsstest Du doch mal gelernt haben rechtzeitig aufzustehen", neckte Minako ihre Freundin." Ach ja, Du bist aber anscheinend auch nicht pünktlich." "Ich habe heute extra viel Zeit mit Schönheitspflege verbracht. Wenn wir dieses Jahr wieder neue Mitschüler bekommen, muss ich doch gut aussehen."  
  
Völlig abgehetzt erschienen die beiden Mädchen zum Unterricht, wo sie sich unter den vorwurfsvollen Blicken des Lehrers und dem Gekicher ihrer Mitschüler auf ihre Plätze begaben. Das neue Schuljahr fing ja mal wieder perfekt an. "Das wurde ja auch Zeit", hörte Usagi Amis Stimme hinter sich. "Ihr habt Glück, dass der Lehrer heute so gut gelaunt ist." "Usagi Tsukino, bitte an die Tafel!" Mit einem resignierten Blick in Richtung Decke folgte Usagi der Aufforderung.  
  
Die sechs schwarzgewandeten Gestalten verbeugten sich vor ihrem Anführer. "Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt?" Auf einem Plateau stehend, in seine blutrote Robe gehüllt, betrachtete er seine sechs Untergebenen nacheinander. "Bringt uns die Energie der wahren Sterne dieses Sonnensystems, an denen unser Meister das letzte Mal gescheitert ist" Seine leise Stimme hallte von den schwarzen Wänden wider und hinterließen ein schauderhaftes Echo.  
  
"Großer Nocturn", hörte er eine Stimme. "Wie sollen wir das anstellen?" Einer der Schwarzen war vorgetreten. "Wenn unser Meister schon an ihnen scheiterte, wie sollen wir dann gegen sie bestehen?" "Abaddon", Nocturn fixierte ihn mit kalten Augen, "ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt. Vor langer Zeit ist es Euch schon einmal gelungen, einige der Sterne zu besiegen." Die Schärfe in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar und der Angesprochene zuckte zurück. "Verzeiht mir Nocturn." Er straffte seine Schultern: "Ich bitte Euch, beauftragt mich mit dieser Mission. Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen." "Nein sicher wirst Du das nicht Abaddon, denn Du kennst die Strafe für dein Versagen." Abaddon schluckte kurz, verbeugte sich und verschwand in einer Wolke aus blauem Nebel.  
  
Es war inzwischen später Nachmittag und die Schule war zu Ende. Usagi, Ami, Makoto und Minako waren zusammen auf dem Heimweg. Die rotgoldene Sonne sank dem Horizont in einem fast wolkenlosen Himmel entgegen und die Vögel des späten Sommers begannen ihren Abendgesang. "Ich glaube wir haben Pluto mit irgendetwas verärgert", jammerte Usagi, "die Zeit ist heute verdächtig langsam vorbeigegangen." "Das sagst Du nur, weil Du heute den schwarzen Peter gezogen hast und jeder Lehrer Dich an die Tafel geholt hat." Makoto lächelte ihre Freundin verstehend an. "Wo gehen wir jetzt noch hin," fragte Minako. "Rei wollte sich mit uns im Cafe treffen. Sie wollte uns Fotos von ihrem Urlaub zeigen, oder so. " Ami zuckte die Schultern. "Luna und Artemis wollten auch kommen", sagten Usagi und Minako wie aus einem Mund. "Was ist eigentlich mit Mamoru?" wollte Makoto wissen. Unglücklich ließ Usagi den Kopf hängen. "Der kommt erst nächste Woche wieder. Er hatte ein Seminar in einer anderen Stadt und hat sehr viel zu tun. Ich habe gestern mal kurz mit ihm gesprochen, aber da musste er auch schon wieder los." "Das tut mir leid", ermutigend legte Makoto ihrer Freundin einen Arm um die Schulter. "Du siehst ihn ja bald wieder." Die Vier setzten ihren Weg unbeschwert fort und freuten sich auf ein Wiedersehen mit ihrer Freundin.  
  
Wenig später saßen die fünf Mädchen mit ihren Katzen in ihrem Stammcafe und plauderten über den Sommer. Unazuki, die ein wenig abseits von ihnen einen Tisch abräumte, gesellte sich zu ihnen. "Ich habe den Sommer mit Motoki in England verbracht. Er hat Reika besucht und ich habe mir London angesehen". "Beneidenswert", sagte Ami. "London soll eine großartige Stadt sein. Erbaut wurde sie um..." "Ja, ja," unterbrach Minako ihre Freundin. "Wir hatten heute in der Schule schon genug Geschichte." Allgemeines Gelächter herrschte am Tisch, in das auch Ami langsam mit einfiel. "Könntet ihr vielleicht ein bisschen auf den Laden aufpassen," bat Unazuki die fünf Freundinnen. "Wir bekommen gleich eine Lieferung und die muss ich entgegennehmen." "Klar machen wir das," versprach Usagi sofort. Die restlichen konnten nun nichts anderes tun, als in Usagis Versprechen einzustimmen. Unazuki verschwand gleich darauf nach draußen, um die Bestellung entgegenzunehmen und am Tisch kehrten wieder die üblichen Gespräche ein.  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später wurde Usagi stutzig. "Sagt mal, Unazuki müsste doch schon längst zurück sein. Ich werde rausgehen und ihr ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten." Usagi stand auf und verließ mit Luna das Cafe, um nach Unazuki zu suchen. "Die macht es sich einfach", ärgerte sich Rei, "zuerst verspricht sie alles, und dann zieht sie sich so aus der Affäre."  
  
Draußen angekommen hielten Usagi und Luna Ausschau nach Unazuki. "Seltsam, sagte Luna, "wenn sie eine Lieferung erwartet, müsste sie doch eigentlich hier sein." "Da vorn," Usagi deutet auf den kleinen Park, der auf der anderen Straßenseite lag. Dort sahen sie Unazuki gerade hinter einer Hecke verschwinden. "Los komm", sie will sich bestimmt nur ein bisschen die Beine vertreten." Die beiden überquerten die Strasse und bogen in den kleinen Park. Seltsamer, blauer Nebel waberte ihnen entgegen. "Spürst Du das Usagi?" Lunas Fell durchlief ein Zittern, als wenn sie frieren würde. "Etwas Böses ist hier im Park." "Unmöglich Luna, Du musst Dich irren, "sagte Usagi.  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein spitzer Schrei hallte durch den Park. "Unazuki!" rief Usagi panisch. "Los, Usagi verwandle Dich." Zögernd griff sie nach ihrer Brosche. Seit dem Kampf mit Galaxia vor über einem halben Jahr hatte sie nicht mehr versucht sich zu verwandeln. Als sie die Brosche berührte spürte sie die warme Energie des Silberkristalls.  
  
"MOON ETERNAL-MAKE UP"  
  
Es war ein so vertrautes Gefühl. Sie spürte die silberne Energie, die sich um ihren Körper legte, und wenige Sekunden später hatte sie sich in Eternal Sailor Moon verwandelt.  
  
Sie rannte um die Ecke, und konnte in dem Nebel Unazuki erkennen, die sich ängstlich an einen Baum presste. Vor ihr stand eine große, bedrohliche Gestalt, die in eine schwarze Mönchskutte gekleidet war. "Hab keine Angst, mein Kind", hörte man den Mann flüstern. "Wenn Du Dich nicht wehrst, wirst Du keine Schmerzen haben." Er griff unter seine Kutte und holte eine kleine Kugel hervor, etwa so groß wie ein Schneeball.  
  
Ein blauer Energiestrahl schoss aus der Kugel und traf Unazuki. Ihre Sternenblume öffnete sich in ihrer Brust und ihr Sternenkristall erschien. "Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Usagi. "Ich dachte, dass hätten wir hinter uns." "Los Usagi, unternimm etwas!" rief Luna ihr zu.  
  
Abaddon umfasste die Kugel und trat vor, um die Energie des Kristalls einzufangen, solange sie noch aktiv war. "Halt!" Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Dort vor einem Baum stand eine Gestalt mit engelsähnlichen Flügeln und langen Zöpfen. Sie trug eine Uniform, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. "Wie kannst Du es wagen junge Mädchen zu entführen und sie zu quälen, das werde ich Dir niemals verzeihen." Verdutzt ließ Abaddon seine Hand sinken. "Wer bist Du?" fragte er. "Ich bin auserwählt. Ich kämpfe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. Ich bin Sailor Moon und im Namen des silbernen Mondes werde ich Dich bestrafen." "So, Sailor Moon also." Abbadon lächelte. "Nun Sailor Moon, du kommst zu spät. Der Stern dieses Mädchens wird nie wieder leuchten." Mit diesen Worten riss er sich seine Kutte vom Leib und stand nun in einer leuchtend blauen Uniform vor ihr, die ein bisschen an die Generäle aus dem Königreich des Dunkeln erinnerte. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand schoss er einen schwarzen Blitz auf Sailor Moon, so dass diese nur noch ausweichen konnte.  
  
Mit der anderen Hand führte er die kleine schwarze Kugel an Unazukis hell leuchtenden Sternenkristall. Das Leuchten ließ nach und übertrug sich vollständig auf die Kugel. Der Kristall wurde nach und nach ganz schwarz und wurde wieder in die Blume zurückgezogen. Diese war inzwischen vollkommen verdorrt. "Unazuki!" schrie Sailor Moon. Das Mädchen brach zusammen und blieb wie tot auf dem Boden liegen. "So", sagte Abaddon zufrieden. "Es war zwar nicht viel, aber besser als nichts." "Was soll das heißen, was hast Du vor?" Sailor Moon hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt. Sie ließ ihren Mondstab erscheinen und richtete dessen Spitze auf Abaddon. "Das wirst Du noch früh genug erfahren, Kriegerin des weißen Mondes." Mit einem kalten Lachen verschwand Abaddon und ließ nur den Nebel zurück.  
  
Aus diesem formte sich nun eine Kreatur, wie sie Sailor Moon schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Eine Gestalt, die entfernt an einen Menschen erinnerte, und ebenfalls in eine schwarze Kutte gehüllt war, erschien aus den dunstigen Nebelschwaden. Unter ihrer Kapuze glühten zwei rote Augen in einem unheiligen Licht. Ohne Vorwarnung schoss dieses Wesen auf sie zu und presste sie gegen den nächsten Baum. Der Mondstab fiel ihr aus der Hand und prallte auf den Boden. Verzweifelt versuchte Sailor Moon sich zu befreien, doch die Kreatur schien weiterhin nur aus Nebel zu bestehen, so dass jeglicher Versuch sie von sich abzuschütteln vergeblich war. Usagi spürte die schwarze Energie, die von diesem Monster ausging und sie zu lähmen begann.  
  
"FIRE SOUL BIRD"  
  
Ein orange-roter Feuervogel traf den schwarzen Mönch in die Seite und riss ihn von den Füßen. Sailor Moon drehte sich um und sah Sailor Mars vor sich stehen. "Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht und wollte sehen was los ist," sagte sie verärgert. Usagi lächelte dankbar. "Obwohl Du Dich so feige aus der Affäre gezogen hast", setzte Mars noch mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu. "Ich verstehe schon" sagte Usagi. Sie bückte sich nach ihrem Mondstab und zielte auf das Nebelmonster.  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS"  
  
Die goldene Energie traf den Mönch mit voller Wucht und durchbohrte ihn förmlich. Als das Licht langsam abebbte sah man nur noch kleine Nebelschwaden, die sich langsam auflösten.  
  
Besorgt bückten sich Mars und Moon nach Unazuki. "Sie atmet nicht mehr", stellte Mars fest. "Und ihr Herz schlägt nur noch sehr schwach. Was ist mit ihr passiert?" Ein seltsamer Mönch war hier und hat ihr mit einer ebenso seltsamen Kugel die Energie ihres Sternenkristalls entzogen", klärte Moon ihre Freundin auf. "Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Mars. "Solange wir diese Kugel nicht haben, können wir ihr nicht helfen."  
  
Moon dachte nach. Sie wusste, wie sie ihrer Freundin noch helfen konnte, obwohl das bedeuten könnte, dass sie selbst darunter leiden würde. Langsam stand sie auf und legte die Hände auf ihre Brosche um den Silberkristall daraus zu lösen. Der Kristall strahlte in ihren Händen in einem hellen silbernen Licht. "Moon, was hast Du vor?" In Reis Stimme schwang leichte Panik mit. "Es gibt nur diese Möglichkeit um Unazukis Leben zu retten", erwiderte Moon.  
  
"MOON ETERNAL HEALING ESCALATION"  
  
Sie hielt den Silberkristall über Unazukis Körper und ließ dessen warme Energie in sie hineinfließen. Ihre Sternenblume begann wieder zu blühen und ihr Kristall erschien. Das warme Licht des Silberkristalls erfüllte ihn wieder mit Leben. Moon ließ den Kristall sinken und stützte sich erschöpft auf dem Boden ab. Unazuki öffnete langsam die Augen. "Was ist mit mir passiert?" "Du bist ohnmächtig geworden und hattest wohl einen Alptraum," erklärte Mars dem verwirrten Mädchen. "Sollen wir Dich nach Hause bringen?"  
  
"Nein, vielen Dank. Ihr habt schon genug getan" Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Unazuki. "Vielen Dank noch mal, ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich ohne Euch dort gelegen hätte." Sie verbeugte sich noch einmal kurz und ging.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Mars ihre Freundin. Sailor Moon rappelte sich wieder auf und lächelte Mars an. "Keine Sorge mir fehlt nichts. Ich bin, dass wir ihr helfen konnten." Sie wusste selbst, dass das gelogen war. Sie hatte weiche Knie und ein bisschen schwindelig war ihr auch. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihre Freundinnen es nicht bemerkten. Sie hatten wohl schon genug zu verarbeiten, wenn man ihnen erst mal erzählte, dass eine neue, dunkle Macht Tokyo heimsuchte.  
  
Am anderen Ende der Stadt, in einem kleinen Landhaus, war die Nachricht schon längst bekannt. "Das Meer beginnt wieder zu tosen", sagte Michiru, "und heftiger als je zuvor." "Ja, ich spüre es auch. Der Wind ist so unruhig wie schon lange nicht mehr." Ihre langjährige Freundin Haruka erhob sich von ihrem Sessel und legte einen Arm um sie. Beide beobachteten durchs Fenster eine junge Frau mit schwarz-grünen Haaren und ein junges Mädchen, die gemeinsam unter einer Trauerweide standen. "Etwas uraltes ist erneut hier auf der Erde eingedrungen", sagte Hotaru. Die Feinde der Vergangenheit sind wieder hier eingedrungen um uns zu vernichten. Das Leben selbst zittert unter dieser Gefahr." Das kleine Mädchen mit den klaren violetten Augen, sah seine Freundin ernst an. Setsuna nickte ihr verstehend zu: "Wenn es nicht aufgehalten wird, wird die Zukunft, so wie wir sie uns erhoffen, niemals geschehen." Sie ergänzte die Gedanken ihres Schützlings, als wären es ihre eigenen.  
  
Beide sahen sich an und blickten auf den Himmel, an dem sich schwarze Wolkenberge auftürmten. 


	3. Sailor Moon Harmony 02 - Düstere Visione...

Kapitel 2-Düstere Visionen  
  
Die Nacht lag über Tokyo. Im Hikawa Tempel wälzte sich Rei Hino unruhig im Schlaf hin und her.  
  
"Alles war dunkel. Das Licht des Silberkristalls war erloschen und er lag zerbrochen neben dem toten Körper meiner Freundin Usagi. Ich hatte sie noch beschworen, nicht das letzte bisschen Energie ihres Kristalls zu opfern, aber sie wollte nicht hören. Selbstlos wie immer hatte sie sich für diese beiden Menschen, die sie doch gar nicht kannte, geopfert, damit sie leben konnten. Sieben dunkle Schatten schwebten über Usagi und nahmen ihre Lebensenergie in sich auf. Nie wieder wird das Licht ihres Kristalls leuchten..."  
  
Mit einem Schrei fuhr Rei aus dem Schlaf empor. War das nur ein Alptraum, oder eine Vision der Zukunft, fragte sie sich? Konnte es denn wirklich sein, dass diese neue Bedrohung derart mächtig war, dass selbst der Silberkristall nicht dagegen ankam. Zitternd legte sie sich hin und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag in der Schule gab es eine Überraschung für Usagi und ihre Freundinnen. "Dies sind zwei neue Schülerinnen, die ab heute in diese Klasse gehen werden", stellte der Lehrer zwei Mädchen vor. "Taiya Fujina und Miharu Tsuchino. Bitte seid nett zu ihnen und werdet schnell Freunde." Die beiden Mädchen nickten der Klasse kurz zu und suchten sich einen freien Platz. Taiya war ein schlankes, braungebranntes Mädchen mit langen, lockigen hellblonden Haaren. Sie fand einen Platz hinter Usagi. Miharu, das andere Mädchen, war ebenso wie Taiya schlank, jedoch blasser und etwas größer als sie. Sie hatte blaue Haare, die von einem Dutt am Kopf sanft über ihre Schulter fielen. Miharu setzte sich neben Makoto.  
  
"Hi, freut mich Dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Taiya." Usagi drehte sich um. Taiya streckte ihr ihre Hand hin und lächelte sie an. Ebenfalls lächelnd ergriff Usagi diese Hand. "Ich bin Usagi. Freut mich ebenfalls." Sie fühlte eine seltsame Wärme als sie sich die Hände schüttelten. Ein seltsames Gefühl der Vertrautheit.  
  
In der großen Pause verbrachten Usagi, Ami, Makoto und Minako die Zeit mit den beiden Neuen. Neugierig befragten die Freundinnen die beiden. Taiya beantwortete lachend alle ihre Fragen, während Miharu eher etwas schüchterner war. "Du kommst also aus Kyushu," wollte Ami wissen. "Ja, mein Vater musste beruflich umziehen," antwortete Taiya, "und da hat er meine Mutter und mich eingepackt und ist mit uns hierhergezogen." "Was ist mit Dir, Miharu? Wie hat es Dich hierher verschlagen?" fragte Makoto das blauhaarige Mädchen. "Ich komme hier aus Tokyo, aus Taitoku. Meine Eltern sind beruflich viel auf Reisen, deswegen wohne ich bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel." Sie unterhielten sich noch lange weiter und Usagi freute sich, in den beiden zwei neue Freundinnen gefunden zu haben.  
  
Es war Nachmittag als die Schulglocke endlich das Ende der letzten Stunde einläutete. Usagi ging mit Ami, Makoto, Minako und ihren neuen Freundinnen über den Schulhof. Plötzlich bemerkte sie eine vertraute Gestalt an der Mauer. Sie glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Die Sonne glänzte in den schwarzen Haaren und seine blauen Augen leuchteten, als er Usagi bemerkte. "Mamoru", rief sie glücklich und bevor er sich versah lag sie in seinen Armen. "Ich dachte Du würdest erst in ein paar Tagen wiederkommen." "Das Seminar war früher zuende, da unser Professor krank geworden ist" erklärte Mamoru lächelnd.  
  
Inzwischen hatten sich auch die anderen zu ihnen gesellt. Taiya und Miharu hielten sich etwas im Hintergrund. Neugierig beobachteten sie Usagi und Mamoru. "Mamoru, darf ich Dir meine neuen Freundinnen vorstellen. Das sind Taiya und Miharu." Lachend zog sie Mamuro zu den beiden hin. "Das ist Mamoru, die Liebe meines Lebens" stellte Usagi ihren Freund überschwänglich vor. Verlegen begrüßte Mamoru die beiden.  
  
Als er Miharu die Hand gab, bemerkte er eine seltsame Aura um das Mädchen, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Bevor er jedoch dieses Gefühl genauer analysieren konnte, war es schon wieder verflogen. "Usagi, hast Du heute Nachmittag schon was vor?" fragte Mamoru. "Ich wollte Dich nämlich zu einem Picknick einladen." Usagis Augen strahlten vor Freude, als ihr Mamoru sie einlud. "Klar, für Dich hab ich doch immer Zeit." "Nur weil sie sich dabei wieder so richtig satt essen kann," flüsterte Minako hinter ihrem Rücken. "Hey, das hab ich genau gehört," meldete sich Usagi. " Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil Du keinen Freund hast, der Dich zum Picknick einlädt." "Ich lege auch keinen Wert auf so ein albernes Picknick," widersprach Minako. "Ihr seid natürlich auch eingeladen", beeilte sich Mamoru zu sagen. "Wirklich?" Jetzt strahlten auch Minakos Augen. "Das ist natürlich etwas ganz anderes." Resignierend schüttelten Makoto und Ami den Kopf. "Das gilt natürlich auch für Euch," wandte sich Mamoru an Taiya und Miharu. "Wow, das ist toll," freute sich Taiya, " ich komme gerne...Mist, ich habe ja meiner Mutter versprochen mit ihr heute eine Stadtrundfahrt zu machen. Das nächste Mal dann hoffentlich." "Ich kann auch nicht," sagte Miharu. "Meine Tante macht sich bestimmt Sorgen, wenn ich an meinem ersten Schultag so spät nach Hause komme. Tut mir leid."  
  
"Macht doch nichts", sagte Usagi. "Dann kommt Ihr eben das nächste Mal mit." Taiya und Miharu traten ihren Heimweg an, und die anderen verabredeten, dass sie sich eine Stunde später im Juuban National Park treffen würden. "Ich rufe Rei noch an, und sage ihr Bescheid, dass wir uns treffen," rief Usagi den anderen noch nach. Sie hakte sich bei ihrem Mamoru ein, und überredete ihn, sie noch nach Hause zu bringen.  
  
In der schwarzen Kathedrale ging es unterdessen weit weniger fröhlich zu. "Du hast also versagt Abaddon." Die frostige Stimme von Nocturn hallte durch die dunklen Hallen. "Nicht ganz großer Nocturn," versuchte der Angesprochene zu erklären. "Ich habe Sternenenergie gesammelt, von einem jungen Mädchen." Er ließ die kleine Kugel erscheinen, in der noch das Licht von Unazukis Sternenkristall leuchtete.  
  
Nocturn betrachtete die Kugel kurz und ließ sie in seiner Robe verschwinden. "Diese Menge an Sternenenergie ist einfach lächerlich Abaddon. Für jemanden Deiner Macht ist diese Menge nicht mal im Mindesten angemessen." Abaddon zuckte zurück und versuchte seinen Fehlschlag zu entschuldigen. "Es war nicht ganz meine Schuld, großer Nocturn. Ich wurde gestört. Eine Kriegerin stellte sich mir in den Weg und hat meinen Plan um ein Haar verhindert."  
  
Nocturn wurde hellhörig. "Eine Kriegerin, sagst Du? Eine Sailor Kriegerin?" Abaddon nickte zustimmend. "So," sagte er zu sich selbst, "es gibt sie also immer noch. Diese Plage an der unser Meister scheiterte." Zu Abaddon gewandt sagte er: "Versuch es weiter Abaddon. Dieses Mal sei Dir noch verziehen. Suche die Energie der wahren Sterne und versuche Deine Ehre wieder herzustellen." Der Angesprochene nickte und verschwand blitzartig in einer blauen Nebelwolke.  
  
Am Juuban National Park hatten sich inzwischen die Freundinnen und Mamoru eingefunden und warteten auf Usagi. Kurze Zeit später traf sie völlig abgehetzt und mit einem riesigen Picknickkorb bei den anderen ein. "Entschuldigt, ich hatte noch so viel einzupacken, da hab ich es nicht früher geschafft," versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen. "Wir hatten auch nicht wirklich erwartet, dass Du pünktlich sein würdest, also brauchst Du Dich auch nicht zu entschuldigen," stichelte Rei ihre Freundin.  
  
Sie gingen durch den Park und suchten sich einen schattigen Platz unter einer alten, knorrigen Eiche. Obwohl es inzwischen September war, hatte sich das Wetter seit dem Sommer nicht verändert. Die weißen Quellwolken am Himmel versprachen, dass auch der nächste Tag noch genauso schön sein würde. Makoto und Minako breiteten ein großes Tischtuch auf dem Boden aus und die Freunde setzen sich und begannen ihre Picknickkörbe auszupacken. Minako und Ami hatten für die Getränke gesorgt und versorgten die anderen mit Tee und Limonade. Rei hatte die Teller und das Besteck besorgt und Makotos Spezialitäten waren mal wieder nicht zu übertreffen. Usagi und Mamoru hatten einen großen Korb mit Sandwiches zusammengestellt, die sie an die anderen verteilten.  
  
Rei war ungewöhnlich still. Sie rang immer noch mit sich, ob sie ihren Freundinnen von ihren Träumen erzählen sollte. Aber zuerst hatten sie und Usagi ja noch die Aufgabe ihren Freundinnen von der neuen Bedrohung zu erzählen, mit der sie am vergangenen Tag zu kämpfen hatten. Da Luna und Artemis heute nicht dabei waren, war es wohl ihre Aufgabe Usagi daran zu erinnern. Sie versuchte Usagis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, was ihr jedoch gründlich misslang, da sie nur Augen für ihren Mamoru hatte. "Usagi", begann Rei, "kann ich Dich mal unter vier Augen sprechen?" "Klar, was ist denn los?" Überrascht sah Usagi ihre Freundin an. "Weißt Du, es geht um gestern, wir sollten..." "Hey, sieh mal wer da vorne ist." Mit einem Satz war Usagi auf den Beinen und ließ Rei zurück. Sie lief zu einem Pärchen, dass sie in einiger Entfernung entdeckt hatte. Wenige Minuten später kam sie mit den beiden zurück. "Erinnert ihr Euch noch an Saori und Kowayashi? Sie sind jetzt ein Paar," erklärte Usagi den anderen. Mamoru war schon aufgestanden um seine Kommilitonen zu begrüßen. "Ich freue mich für Euch beide. Wollt Ihr Euch nicht zu uns setzen?" Dankbar nahmen die beiden das Angebot an. "Dank Usagi haben wir sowieso mehr als genug zu essen dabei," kicherte Minako.  
  
Der Nachmittag schritt voran und die Sonne näherte sich bereits dem Horizont, als die Freundinnen zusammenpackten. "Vielen Dank für Eure Gastfreundschaft," bedankte sich Saori bei ihnen. "Wir sehen uns ja morgen in der Schule Mamoru," verabschiedete sich auch Kowayashi. Die beiden traten ihren Heimweg an und Usagi blickte den beiden noch nach. "Ich freue mich für die beiden," sagte sie zu Mamoru. "Hoffentlich werden die beiden genauso glücklich wie wir beide." Mamoru lächelte seine Freundin an. "Ich habe sie die ganzen Semesterferien nicht gesehen, " überlegte er. "Wahrscheinlich waren die beiden zusammen in Urlaub." Verschmitzt grinste er Usagi an.  
  
Wenige Minuten später hatten die zusammengepackt und traten ebenfalls ihren Heimweg an. Sie ließen sich jedoch Zeit, um den schönen Abend noch zu genießen. "War das ein schöner Tag heute," seufzte Makoto. "So etwas sollten wir öfter machen solange das Wetter noch mitspielt." Die anderen stimmten ihr lachend zu. "Findet Ihr es nicht auch seltsam, wenn es an so einem Tag abends schon neblig wird?" fragte Ami. "Wieso neblig? Geht's Dir nicht gut Ami?" wollte Minako wissen.  
  
Ami deutete auf den Weg vor ihnen. Eine dicke, bläuliche Nebelwand hing über diesem Teil des Parks. Alamiert griff Usagi nach ihrer Brosche. "Genau wie gestern Abend", flüsterte sie. Überrascht sahen ihre Freundinnen und Mamoru sie an. "Was war gestern Abend?" wollte Ami wissen. "Keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen", sagte Usagi. "Verwandelt Euch." Ungläubig sahen sich die Freundinnen an. Ein "Wieso" stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Ich habe gestern Abend gegen einen neuen Feind gekämpft", erklärte Usagi. "da war die gleiche Nebelwand, als er Unazuki angriff." "Meinst Du nicht, das Du uns das schon früher hättest sagen können?" wollte Minako wissen. "Ich wollte Euch den schönen Tag nicht verderben," gab Usagi kleinlaut zu. Mamoru hatte sich das Gespräch bisher schweigend angehört. "Wenn ein neuer Feind die Erde bedroht", begann er, "müssen wir sie verteidigen." Mit diesen Worten griff er in seine Jacke und brachte seine magische Rose zum Vorschein. Auch die anderen sahen nun entschlossen aus. "Ja," sagten sie einstimmig und ließen gemeinsam ihre Verwandlungsstäbe erscheinen. Usagi blickte sie ernst an und griff nach ihrer Brosche.  
  
"MOON ETERNAL-MAKE UP!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
MARS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Wenige Sekunden später standen Eternal Sailor Moon und ihr Sailor Team kampfbereit vor der Nebelwand. "Folgt mir", flüsterte Sailor Moon.  
  
Sie traten in die Nebelwand und konnten im ersten Moment nichts sehen. Dann gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an das schummrige Zwielicht, das innerhalb der Nebelwand herrschte. Langsam schritten sie voran. Plötzlich hörten sie einen spitzen Schrei, gefolgt von einem zweiten. "Das sind Saori und Kowayashi", rief Usagi und rannte in die Richtung, aus der sie die beiden Schreie gehört hatten. Nach kurzer Zeit fanden sie nach einer Wegbiegung Saori und Kowayashi. Die beiden waren mit seltsamen Ranken, die aus dem Nebel zu bestehen schienen, an zwei Bäume gefesselt. Vor ihnen stand Abaddon in seiner leuchtend-blauen Uniform. "Je mehr ihr Euch wehrt, umso schmerzhafter wird es für Euch werden", flüsterte er den beiden zu. Wie schon am Vortag brachte er zwei kleine schwarze Kugeln aus seiner Uniform hervor und richtete diese auf Saori und ihren Freund.  
  
"Wir müssen eingreifen," flüsterte Sailor Mars ihren Freundinnen zu. Geschlossen traten sie hinter dem Baum hervor, hinter dem sie sich versteckt hatten. Abaddon hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt.  
  
"Halt," zerschnitt Sailor Moons Stimme die Stille. Abaddon schien nur wenig überrascht zu sein, als er sich nach dem Urheber dieser Störung umdrehte. "Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass Du ein frischverliebtes Pärchen bei ihrem Spaziergang störst. Das ist unverzeihlich von Dir. Wir sind das Sailorteam und stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit", beendete Sailor Moon ihre Ansprache. "Und im Namen des silbernen Mondes werden wir Dich bestrafen!" schlossen sich ihre Freundinnen an. Abaddon lächelte müde. "So, es gibt also doch noch mehr von Euch. Ihr stört mich bei meiner Arbeit." Mit diesen Worten hob er die Arme und die gleichen Nebelranken, die schon Saori und Kowayashi an die Bäume gefesselt hatten, erschienen vor ihnen.  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
Die Blitzkugeln von Jupiter schossen auf die Ranken zu, gingen jedoch durch sie hindurch als wären sie aus Luft. "Verdammt", murmelte Jupiter.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
  
"CRESCENT BEAM!"  
  
Die vereinten Attacken von Merkur und Venus trieben die Nebelranken ein Stück zurück, konnten sie jedoch nicht vernichten. Während die Sailor Senshi abgelenkt waren, nutzte Abaddon die Gelegenheit und richtete die beiden schwarzen Kugeln auf Saori und Kowayashi. Zwei dünne, blaue Laserstrahlen gingen von den Kugeln aus und trafen auf die beiden. Ihre Sternenblumen erschienen auf ihrer Stirn und gaben ihre Sternenkristalle frei. Abaddon schritt auf die beiden zu und hielt die beiden Kugeln vor sich, um damit die Energie der Sternenkristalle einzufangen.  
  
Eine Rose durchschnitt die Luft und traf auf Abaddons Hand. Mehr vor Schreck als vor Schmerz ließ dieser die Kugeln fallen und drehte sich nach dem Störenfried um. "Ich werde niemals zulassen, dass Edu Ihnen ihre Energie absaugst", sagte Tuxedo Mask mit fester Stimme. "Ich, Tuxedo Mask, werde es verhindern." Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung schleuderte Abaddon einen schwarzen Blitz auf Tuxedo Mask, der ihn hart an der Schulter traf und ihn zu Boden schleuderte. Er ließ die beiden Kugeln wieder in seine Hand schweben und hielt sie an die Sternenkristalle.  
  
"Nein!" rief Sailor Moon. "Lass sie in Ruhe." Sie versuchte zu Saori und Kowayashi zu gelangen, wurde aber durch die Nebelranken daran gehindert. Kalt lächelnd führte Abaddon sein Werk fort. Die Energie der Sternenkristalle Saoris und Kowayashis ging auf die beiden schwarzen Kugeln über, die nun in einem matten, unheiligen Licht strahlten. "So, meine Arbeit ist nun wieder beendet", erklärte Abaddon dem Sailor Team. "Viel Vergnügen noch mit den Nebelgeistern." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in einer Wolke aus blauem Nebel.  
  
Der restliche Nebel zog sich zusammen und bildete zwei Gestalten, die Moon und Mars schon am Vortag bekämpft hatten. Sie sahen aus wie Mönche, nur schienen sie völlig aus dem Nebel zu bestehen und in den Tiefen ihrer Kapuze glühten zwei boshafte, rote Augen.  
  
Ohne zu zögern griffen die beiden Nebelgeister die Sailor Senshi an, die sich nur mit Mühe verteidigen konnten. "Moment mal", bemerkte Merkur, "Nebel besteht doch zum größten Teil aus Wasser." Mit diesen Worten bereitete sie sich auf den Angriff vor.  
  
"SHAVON SPRAY FREEZING!"  
  
Diese Attacke von Merkur zeigte Wirkung. Die beiden Nebelgeister erstarrten in ihren Bewegungen; Nur ihre leuchtenden roten Augen zeigten, dass dieser Zustand nicht von Dauer sein würde. "Sailor Moon, beeil Dich!" rief Merkur. Sailor Moon erhob sich vom Boden und ließ ihr Zepter erscheinen.  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"  
  
Wie beim letzten Mal, hüllte die goldene Energie, die von dem Zepter ausging, die Monster ein und ließ nichts als ein paar Nebelschwaden zurück. Sailor Moon stürzte zu Saori und Kowayashi. Tuxedo Mask war schon bei ihnen und versuchte vergeblich sie aufzuwecken. Auf ihren beiden Köpfen ruhte eine verdorrte Sternenblume. "Es hat keinen Sinn Mamoru", sagte Sailor Moon traurig. "Sie werden erst wieder aufwachen, wenn ihre Sternenkristalle wieder Energie bekommen. Und es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit wie dies geschehen kann." "Nein!" rief Sailor Mars und lief zu ihrer Freundin, die schon im Begriff war ihren Kristall erscheinen zu lassen. "Moon, das darfst Du nicht tun. Du wirst sterben, wenn Du das noch mal machst." Alle sahen Mars geschockt an. Nur Sailor Moon blickte ihrer Freundin fest in die Augen. "Und wenn ich es nicht tue", begann sie, "werden sie sterben."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ließ die Silberkristall erscheinen. Sie ging zu Saori und Kowayashi und dielt den Kristall an ihre Sternenblumen.  
  
"MOON ETERNAL HEALING ESCALATION!"  
  
Die silberne Energie des Kristalls hüllte die beiden Sternenblumen ein. Beide Sternenkristalle, inzwischen vollkommen schwarz, erschienen daraus und begann langsam sich wieder mit Leben zu füllen. Sailor Moon spürte, wie die Kräfte sie verließen. Nein, sie würde nicht aufgeben, bis die beiden wieder am leben waren. Die inzwischen wieder strahlenden Kristalle von Saori und Kowayashi gingen wieder in die Blumen zurück und ihre Augen öffneten sich.  
  
Sailor Moon wurde es schwarz vor Augen und ihre Knie knickten ein. Mars fing sie auf und legte sie sanft auf den Boden. "Hab ich es geschafft?" murmelte Sailor Moon. "Ja, die beiden sind außer Gefahr", beruhigte Mars ihre Freundin. "Schön", sagte Moon schwach und mit diesen Worten fiel sie in Ohnmacht. Ihr Kristall verschwand und sie verwandelte sich in Usagi zurück. "Oh Usagi", flüsterte Mars mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" hörte sie Saori fragen. "Sailor Moon hat Euch gerettet", sagte Mars ein bisschen schroff. "Euch wird nichts mehr geschehen." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und bat Mamoru, Usagi in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen.  
  
"Mamoru", hörten sie Saori rufen. Überrascht blickten sie sich zu ihr um. Auch ihr Freund sah sie geschockt an. "Sag Usagi vielen Dank für die Rettung. Ich hoffe es geht ihr bald besser." "Danke", sagte Tuxedo Mask ohne sich zu wundern, woher sie von ihrer geheimen Identität wusste. Saori und Kowayashi bedankten sich auch bei den restlichen Senshi und traten ihren Heimweg an. Das Sailorteam blieb traurig und ratlos zurück. Tuxedo Mask verwandelte sich zurück in Mamoru und hob seine Usagi vom Boden auf. Das Sailorteam folgte seinem Beispiel und gemeinsam brachten sie Usagi ins Krankenhaus. Dort angekommen warteten sie auf die Diagnose des Arztes.  
  
Während sie warteten kamen auch die Tsukinos ins Krankenhaus. "Wo ist sie? Was ist passiert?" wollte Ikuko verstört wissen. "Wir warten noch auf die Diagnose", versuchte Mamoru sie zu beruhigen. Gemeinsam warteten sie auf einen der Ärzte. Endlich nach einigen Minuten, die allen Anwesenden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, kam einer der Ärzte ins Wartezimmer. "Was ist los Doktor?" bestürmte ihn Ikuko. "Usagi geht es doch gut, oder?" "Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss ihnen mitteilen, dass Usagi Tsukino im Koma liegt", erklärte der Arzt. Weinend brach Ikuko zusammen und musste von ihrem Mann gestützt werden. "Wir wissen noch nicht warum, aber sie muss kurz vor ihrem Zusammenbruch eine unmenschliche Anstrengung auf sich genommen haben. Ob sie aufwacht, oder nicht, wird der kommende Tag zeigen."  
  
Geschockt saßen das Sailorteam und die Tsukinos im Wartezimmer. Keiner der Anwesenden konnte so recht glauben, was sie da eben gehört hatten. Der Arzt gab ihnen zu verstehen, dass sie hier nichts mehr tun konnten, und dass sie alle nach Hause gehen sollten, um sich etwas auszuruhen.  
  
Traurig machten sie sich auf den Heimweg. Ami mit Rei und Makoto mit Minako. Mamoru brachte die Tsukinos nach Hause. Alle waren sich sicher, dass Usagi aufwachen würde. Doch wie sollte man die Hoffnung bewahren, wenn das Sinnbild der Hoffnung selbst ihnen nicht beistehen konnte. Alle hofften darauf, dass sich der heutige Abend am nächsten Morgen nur noch als böser Traum herausstellen würde. 


	4. Sailor Moon Harmony 03 - Erleuchtende Tr...

Kapitel 3-Erleuchtende Träume  
  
Ein kalter Wind wehte durch die Straßen von Tokio und brachte dunkle Wolken mit sich, die den weißen Glanz des Mondes verdeckten. Unter einem Baum, nahe dem Krankenhaus, standen Haruka mit Michiru und Setsuna mit Hotaru. "Wenn das Licht des Mondes nicht zurückkehrt, werden wir der Dunkelheit schutzlos ausgeliefert sein!" Setsunas Worte waren mehr an sich selbst als an die anderen gerichtet. "Die einzigen, die uns jetzt noch helfen könnten, sind für immer verschwunden." Traurig nickte Hotaru ihr zu und die Outers setzten ihre stumme Wache vor dem Krankenhaus fort.  
  
Absolute Dunkelheit umgab sie. Sie schwebte inmitten des absoluten Nichts, an der Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod. Das letzte an das sie sich erinnern konnte war, dass sie zwei Menschen das Leben zurückgegeben hatte, und dafür wahrscheinlich mit ihrem eigenen bezahlt hatte. Sie lächelte. Genauso sollte es sein. Sie hatte die Unschuldigen vor dem Bösen beschützt. "Prinzessin," hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme. "Prinzessin, öffne die Augen." Sie öffnete die Augen und erkannte, dass sie ihr Prinzessinnenkleid trug. Sie blickte nach vorn und sah ein schimmerndes Licht vor sich. In dessen Inneren konnte sie eine Gestalt erkennen. Eine vertraute Gestalt mit einem langen weißen Kleid und durchsichtigen, schimmernden Flügeln. "Königin Serenity," flüsterte Usagi. "Was tust Du hier, meine kleine Prinzessin? fragte die Königin. "Wir beide können nur auf der astralen Ebene miteinander reden. Du dürftest gar nicht hier sein."  
  
Usagi nickte verstehend und begann Königin Serenity, ihrer Mutter aus dem Silberjahrtausend, alles zu erzählen, was sich in den letzten Tagen ereignet hatte. "Und dann bin ich wohl gestorben," beschloss Usagi ihren Bericht. "Nein, meine kleine Prinzessin, Du bist nicht tot. Es ist eher so etwas wie eine Art Koma, das durch den hohen Energieverlust deines Silberkristalls hervorgerufen wurde." "Ich verstehe," sagte Usagi. "Wie kann ich wieder zurückkehren?" Die Königin sah sie ruhig an. "Aus eigener Kraft wirst du nicht zu deinen Freunden zurückkehren können."  
  
In der Schule saßen Ami, Makoto und Minako traurig auf ihren Plätzen. Jede von ihnen war mit ihren Gedanken bei Usagi. Der Unterricht lief völlig unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei und selbst Ami konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. In der Pause standen sie schweigend zusammen. Jede wollte mit ihren Gedanken mit sich alleine sein. "Es war alles unsere Schuld", brach Makoto das Schweigen. "Wir hätten sie beschützen können, wenn wir diesen Typen vertrieben hätten." Schweigend stimmten ihr die beiden anderen zu. "Wann gehen wir sie wieder besuchen?" fragte Ami. "Mamoru wollte Rei von der Schule abholen und dann treffen wir uns mit ihnen vor dem Krankenhaus", berichtete Minako. "Hat jemand daran gedacht, Haruka und Michiru zu informieren?" "Ich habe es gestern Abend dreimal versucht," sagte Makoto. "Niemand hat sich gemeldet." In diesem Moment kamen ihre beiden neuen Mitschülerinnen Taiya und Miharu zu ihnen. "Hallo," begrüßte Taiya sie fröhlich. "Wo habt ihr denn Usagi gelassen?" Betreten schauten die drei sich an. "Sie fühlt sich nicht wohl und ist heute zu Hause geblieben", erklärte Minako knapp. "Dann bestellt ihr doch bitte gute Besserung von uns beiden," bat Miharu. Die beiden gingen weiter und ließen die drei Freundinnen wieder mit ihren Gedanken allein. "Was war das denn?" fragte Makoto. "Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?" fauchte Minako. "Ein Dämon hat Usagi angegriffen und danach ist sie ins Koma gefallen?"  
  
"Und was soll ich jetzt tun?" fragte Usagi ihre Mutter. Sie fand es ein wenig deprimierend. Ihr wurde die Hoffnung gemacht, doch noch zu ihren Freundinnen zurückkehren zu können, jedoch wurde eben diese Hoffnung im nächsten Moment zerschmettert. "Ich kann Dir diesmal nicht helfen, da ich Dich auch nicht wie letztes Mal in diese Dimension gerufen habe." Beide erinnerten sich an den Moment vor drei Jahren, als sie bei einem Kampf gegen den Kardian Raicy im Erdboden versunken war. "Aber wir werden schon einen Weg finden, Dich wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Erst mal müssen wir uns jedoch um die neue Bedrohung kümmern, von der Du mir erzählt hast. Wie sah euer Gegner bei eurer ersten Begegnung aus." Usagi suchte nach Worten, um die Szene zu beschreiben. "Er sah eigentlich gar nicht bedrohlich aus. Es war mehr seine Aura, die ihn so ...so böse aussehen ließ." "Was hatte er an," drängte die Königin weiter. Es schien Usagi, als wollte sie auf etwas ganz Bestimmtes hinaus. "Er war wie ein Mönch gekleidet," brachte sie schließlich heraus. Plötzliches Verstehen und Entsetzen zeichneten sich auf dem Gesicht von Königin Serenity, der früheren Königin des Mondes, ab. "Also haben sie wieder einen Weg gefunden, auf die Erde einzudringen. Ich dachte sie wären für immer verschwunden." Überrascht sah Usagi ihre Mutter an. "Kennst Du unsere Gegner," fragte sie. "Mehr als ich möchte," antwortete die Königin. "Vor langer Zeit sind sie schon einmal in unser Königreich eingedrungen." Die plötzliche Härte in ihrer Stimme überraschte Usagi. "Wer sind denn die?" fragte sie. "Die Bruderschaft des Chaos!"  
  
Haruka lief ungeduldig vor der Eingangstür des Krankenhauses hin und her. "Wo bleiben die denn nur solange?" fragte sie ihre Freundin Michiru zum wiederholten Mal. "Bleib ganz ruhig", versuchte Michiru sie zu besänftigen. "Sie werden sicher gleich hier sein." "Sie sind jetzt schon über zwei Stunden weg!" beschwerte sich Haruka und setzte ihren Weg fort. Setsuna und Hotaru waren zum Haus der Tsukinos gefahren, um Usagis Familie um ihre Brosche zu bitten. "Wie kannst Du nur so ruhig bleiben, Michiru. Unsere Prinzessin liegt im Koma und es ist nicht sicher, ob sie je wieder aufwachen wird." Sie blieb vor einem Baum stehen und lehnte sich an ihn. "Wir haben versagt, Neptun. Wir konnten unsere Pflicht die Prinzessin zu beschützen, nicht erfüllen." Vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchte das Bild von Usagi auf. Usagi, das fröhliche Mädchen, das immer wieder ihre Freundschaft suchte, auch wenn sie völlig unterschiedlicher Auffassung waren. Usagi, die Kriegerin, die den Messias der Stille vor ihnen beschützte, obwohl sie wusste, dass er der Welt das Verderben bringen würde. Usagi, die Prinzessin, die die Welt mehr als einmal vor dem Abgrund bewahrt hatte. Unbewusst rollten Haruka zwei Tränen über die Wangen. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete sah sie Michiru vor sich stehen, die sie ebenso traurig aber auch verstehend anblickte.  
  
"Wer ist diese Bruderschaft des Chaos?" fragte Usagi. "Sie verkörpern das absolut Böse. Zu Beginn des letzten Silver Milleniums, als ich die Nachfolge meiner Mutter antrat, drangen sie unbemerkt in unser Sonnensystem ein. Niemand erkannte sie als etwas Böses, da sie wie gewöhnliche Geistliche aussahen. Sie schlichen sich in die Herrscherhäuser des Sonnensystems und schmeichelten sich bei ihnen ein. Damals warst Du noch nicht geboren und auch die Sailor Senshi, deine Freundinnen, erblickten gerade erst das Licht der Welt. Man hat den Grund nie herausgefunden, aber sie stahlen den Kindern, den Erben, die Energie der Sternenkristalle, die in ihnen ruhten, damit sie nie als Sailor Senshi erwachen würden. Als dies vollbracht war, predigten sie meinem Volk etwas von einem Gott der Zerstörung, der uns vernichten würde. Mit der Macht meines Silberkristalls konnte ich sie damals vertreiben und ihnen auch die meisten der dunklen Prismen entreissen, in denen die Macht der Sterne eingeschlossen war. Aber ich war noch unerfahren als Königin und so konnten sie entkommen und einige der dunklen Prismen mit sich nehmen. Und sie schworen, dass sie zurückkehren würden, um ihr Werk zu vollenden." Usagi sah die Königin bestürzt an. Mit solch einem mächtigen Feind hatte sie nicht gerechnet. "Das würde ja bedeuten, dass es früher noch mehr Sailor Senshi in unserem Sonnensystem gegeben hat." Ihre Mutter blickte sie traurig an. "Leider nicht. Da ihnen die Energie dazu fehlte, konnten sie nie erwachen." Usagi wusste nicht recht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. "Aber ich kann Dir einen kleinen Vorteil verschaffen, wenn Du wieder in Deiner Welt bist," bemerkte die Königin. "Was meinst Du damit?" fragte Usagi. Die Königin hob die Hand, und ein leuchtendes Tor öffnete sich vor ihnen. Mit einem kleinen Wink bedeutete sie Usagi mit ihr hindurchzuschreiten.  
  
Ami, Makoto und Minako trafen sich nach der Schule auf dem Hof vor der Schule. Überrascht stellten sie fest, dass Mamoru und Rei auf sie warteten. Mamoru hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, ein typisches Zeichen dafür, dass er in der Nacht kein Auge zu getan hatte. "Wir haben gedacht, wir holen euch hier ab", begann Rei. "Wir sollten es alle zusammen durchstehen." Dankbar nickten die Freundinnen ihnen zu. Mamoru schwieg und man konnte ihm anmerken, dass er sich nur schwer beherrschen konnte. "Wahrscheinlich erwartet uns Usagi schon, wenn wir in ihr Zimmer kommen", versuchte Minako ein wenig die Stimmung zu heben. Mamoru lächelte sie müde an und ein schwacher Hoffnungsschimmer strahlte in seinen Augen. Doch bevor Minako näher darauf eingehen konnte, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. "Gehen wir !" schlug Makoto vor und schweigend trat die Gruppe den Weg zum Krankenhaus an.  
  
Geblendet von dem gleissenden Licht kniff Usagi die Augen zusammen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete fand sie sich schwebend über Tokyo wieder. "Wo sind wir?" fragte sie die Königin. "Wir sind für kurze Zeit in Deine Welt eingetreten," erkärte die Königin. "Warum kann ich kaum die Häuser da unten erkennen?" fragte Usagi noch mal. "Du siehst immer noch mit geistlichen Augen, meine Prinzessin, so kannst du erkennen, ob jemand gut oder böse ist." Usagi sah auf die Stadt hinunter. Sie erkannte helle, strahlende Lichter und andere die etwas gedämpfter leuchteten. Vereinzelt auch Stellen an denen ein Zwielicht zu herrschen schien, weder hell noch dunkel. Nirgendwo entdeckte sie jedoch wirkliche Dunkelheit. "Sieh dort zum Horizont," hörte sie ihre Mutter sagen. Usagi folgte der Aufforderung und erschrak. Am Horizont erkannte sie eine undurchdringliche Schwärze. "Dort haust die Bruderschaft," erklärte die Königin und Usagi hörte den unterdrückten Zorn in ihrer Stimme. "Komm, wir gehen hin!" Erschrocken sah Usagi ihre Mutter an. "Keine Angst, uns kann nichts geschehen." Sie nahmen sich bei der Hand und gemeinsam flogen sie auf die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit zu.  
  
Michiru versuchte Haruka zu trösten, als Setsuna und Hotaru um die Ecke bogen. Schnell wischte Haruka ihre Tränen fort. "Das hat ja auch lange genug gedauert", begrüßte sie die beiden schroff. "Es tut uns leid", entschuldigte sich Setsuna. "Die Tsukinos waren misstrauisch. Sie wollten wissen, warum wir denn diese Brosche so dringend brauchen würden. Wir konnten sie schließlich davon überzeugen, dass es für Usagi bestimmt gut wäre, etwas vertrautes in ihrer Umgebung zu haben." Hotaru stimmte ihr stumm zu. "Habt ihr die Brosche bekommen?" fragte Haruka. Hotaru griff in ihre Tasche und holte Usagis goldene Mondbrosche hervor. Das goldene, geflügelte Herz, umgeben von den Farben ihrer Schutzplaneten. "Zögernd legte Michiru ihre Hände auf die Brosche und konzentrierte sich. "Die Energie ist sehr schwach", sagte sie. "Sie ist fast erschöpft. Hoffen wir, dass sich der Kristall soweit regeneriert hat, um Usagi aufzuwecken." Schweigend betrat die Gruppe das Krankenhaus.  
  
Als sie in die Finsternis eindrangen, glaubte Usagi kurz, die Umrisse einer Kirche zu erkennen. Dann fand sie sich in einer hohen, finsteren Halle wieder. Hier war die Dunkelheit am stärksten. Zusammen mit ihrer Mutter erkannte sie zwei Gestalten am Ende der Halle. Eine der Gestalten schien auf einer Art Podium zu stehen, während die andere darunter kniete.  
  
"Ich werde ungeduldig mit dir Abaddon. Wann gedenkst Du mit deiner Arbeit zu beginnen?" Nocturn war sichtlich unzufrieden mit seinem Handlanger. "Verzeiht mir großer Nocturn", stammelte Abaddon. Ich habe Euch doch die zwei Prismen..." "Schweig," donnerte Nocturn. "Auch diese Energie ist viel zu schwach. Es ist keine echte Sternenenergie. Du hast schon wieder deine Zeit und meine Geduld verschwendet." Abaddon missfiel es, dass er für seine Anstrengungen auch noch getadelt wurde. Er nickte stumm. "Du bekommst nur noch sehr wenige Gelegenheiten deine Ehre wiederherzustellen, Abaddon. Unser Meister ist sehr unzufrieden mit dir. Und jetzt geh." Die ruhige Stimme Nocturns, in der dennoch die ganze Kälte der Dunkelheit lag, ließ Abaddon erschaudern. Er verbeugte sich und verschwand in einer blauen Nebelwolke. Nocturn nickte und schritt durch die Halle auf eine große Tür zu. Usagi und die Königin folgten ihm in sicherem Abstand. "Er ist der Mächtigste von ihnen", flüsterte die Königin Usagi zu. "Wenn jemand unsere Anwesenheit bemerken kann, dann er." Mit einem Wink seiner Hand bedeutete Nocturn der Tür sich zu öffnen. Ohne ein Geräusch von sich zu geben, öffnete sich die Tür und gab einen langen Gang frei. Nocturn folgte diesem Gang, bis er wieder vor einer Tür haltmachte. Diese Tür war mit mächtigen Siegeln verschlossen. Er murmelte einige Beschwörungsformeln in einer unbekannten Sprache. Die Tür leuchtete in einem unheiligen, roten Licht und öffnete sich langsam. Nocturn betrat den Raum hinter der Tür, gefolgt von der Mondkönigin und Usagi. Der Raum schien früher eine Art Altarraum gewesen zu sein. Ein großer, schwarzer Steinquader erhob sich in seiner Mitte, beleuchtet nur von zwei schwarzen Kerzen.  
  
Mamoru und die vier Freundinnen setzten schweigend ihren Weg zum Krankenhaus fort. Plötzlich hielt Rei inne. "Wartet!" rief sie ihren Freundinnen zu. "Ich spüre eine böse Aura hier in der Nähe." Sie führte die ihre Freunde in eine nahegelegene Seitengasse. Als sie sie betraten, konnten sie wieder den dunklen, blauen Nebel erkennen. "Uns bleibt wohl heute gar nichts erspart", sagte Ami. "Los gehen wir", rief Makoto energisch. "Machen wir diesen Kerl fertig." Die anderen nickten zustimmend.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
MARS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Die Sailor Senshi und Tuxedo Mask drangen in die Nebelwand ein. Schon von weitem konnten sie den dunklen Schatten ihres Feindes erkennen, der langsam auf ein junges Mädchen zuglitt. Ohne nachzudenken startete Jupiter ihren Angriff.  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"  
  
Der blaue Blitzdrache flog auf Abaddon zu. Zu überrascht um sich zu wehren, traf ihn der Angriff an der Schulter und er wurde zurückgeworfen. "Lauf!" rief Sailor Venus dem völlig verängstigten Mädchen zu. Das Mädchen gehorchte und verschwand aus der Gasse. Die ganze Wut, die sich bei den Senshi über Usagis Leid angesammelt hatte, entluden sie nun in ihren Angriffen auf Abaddon.  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
  
Die kombinierten Angriffe von Merkur, Mars und Venus schleuderten ihn mehrere Meter weit gegen eine Mauer. Schwankend kam Abaddon wieder auf die Beine. "Ihr widerliche Plage", fauchte er. "Ihr habt keine Chance gegen mich." Schwarze Blitze zuckten aus seinen Fingern. "Diesmal werde ich Euch persönlich erledigen." Mit diesen Worten schoss er schwarze Energie auf das Sailorteam. Wie auf Kommando sprangen die vier Senshi auseinander und der Angriff Abaddons ging ins Leere. Das Sailorteam setzte seine Angriffe gegen ihn, ihre Angriffe prallten jedoch an dem schwarzen Energieschild Abaddons ab. "Ohne eure kleine Anführerin seid ihr nichts!" Mit beiden Händen ließ er schwarze Energieblitze auf das Sailorteam niederregnen.  
  
Lächelnd beobachtete Nocturn eine kleine schwarze Kiste, die auf dem Altar lag. Symbole des Bösen waren als Siegel auf ihr angebracht. "Bald werdet ihr Gesellschaft bekommen, meine Kleinen", flüsterte er. Die Häme in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar. Fast zärtlich streichelte er über die Truhe. Die Truhe leuchtete kurz in einem schwachen Licht auf, als wollte sich etwas in ihr gegen den Spott wehren. Mit einem kalten Lachen drehte sich Nocturn um, und schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen. Er stutze kurz und blickte suchend in die Richtung, in der sich Usagi und die Königin aufhielten. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick setzte er seinen Weg fort und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.  
  
"Los, wir müssen von hier verschwinden", drängte Usagi die Königin. "Warte noch, meine kleine Prinzessin", flüsterte die Königin angespannt. "Die Energie in dieser Kiste kommt mir seltsam vertraut vor." Sie ging zu dem Altar, auf die kleine schwarze Schatulle lag. Sie hielt ihre Hände über die Kiste, und die Siegel des Bösen begannen in einem hellen, regenbogenfarbenen Licht zu leuchten. "Wie ich es mir dachte", sagte die Königin. "In dieser Schatulle sind die restlichen dunklen Prismen verborgen." Die Aufregung und Anspannung in ihrer Stimme waren unverkennbar. "Du meinst...? fragte Usagi. "Genau das", antwortete Königin Serenity. "In diesen Prismen ist die Sternenenergie der restlichen Planeten unseres Sonnensystems eingeschlossen." Plötzlich hörten sie einen dumpfen Knall an der Tür. Königin Serenity hielt eine Hand in Richtung der Tür um sie von innen zu versiegeln, mit der anderen versuchte sie weiterhin die Siegel an der Truhe zu lösen. "Nocturn versucht hier einzudringen", rief die Königin. "Er hat meine Energie bemerkt." Usagi trat neben ihre Mutter und ergriff ihre Hand. Die Siegel an der Truhe sprangen auf und die Truhe öffnete sich. In ihr lagen sechs kleine Kugeln. Usagi kannte diese Kugeln von Abaddon. In ihnen hatte er die Sternenenergie von Unazuki, Saori und Kowayashi eingeschlossen. Die Kugeln leuchteten in verschiedenen Farben. Eine leuchtete in Rosa, eine weitere in einem dunklen Violett, eine andere in einem kräftigen Orange und wieder eine andere in einem hellen Indigo. Die beiden letzten Kugeln strahlten am hellsten. Eine davon strahlte in einem so hellen Gelb, das es fast Weiss war und die letzte in einem hellen Blau mit goldenen Funken darin. "Beeil dich Prinzessin, nimm die Kugeln." Usagi ergriff die sechs Kugeln und fühlte eine warme Woge der Energie die sie überflutete. "Kehre schnell in Deine Welt zurück, ich halte ihn solange auf", rief die Königin ihr zu.  
  
Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna und Hotaru betraten das Krankenzimmer von Usagi. Beim Anblick ihrer Freundin, die wie tot im Bett lag, wurden sie ganz still. "Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte Haruka. "Leg die Brosche auf ihre Brust", schlug Setsuna vor. "Lasst uns hoffen, dass sie dann wieder erwacht." Haruka nahm die goldene Brosche und legte sie ihrer Freundin auf die Brust. Sie warteten eine lange Zeit, aber nichts geschah. "Verdammt", fluchte Haruka. "Und was machen wir jetzt?" "Vielleicht hilft es ihr, wenn wir ihr unsere Energie leihen", bemerkte Michiru. Alle waren einverstanden und Setsuna verschloss die Tür.  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Seit dem Kampf mit Galaxia hatten sie sich nicht mehr verwandelt. Die vertraute Energie legte sich um ihre Körper und Sekunden später standen sie Outer Senshi verwandelt im Zimmer. Sie bildeten einen Kreis um Usagis Bett und fassten sich an den Händen. Sie riefen gemeinsam:  
  
"OUTER PLANETS GUARDIAN LIGHT!"  
  
Ihre Planetenaura erstrahlte. Das Licht dieser Auren vereinte sich dort, wo sie sich an den Händen hielten und ging von da aus auf Usagis Brosche über.  
  
Usagi stutzte. Sie fühlte die Auren der Schutzplaneten. Ihre Senshi hatten ihr ihre Energie geliehen, um sie nach Hause zu führen. "Geh nun Prinzessin"; forderte die Königin sie auf. "Mir kann er nichts anhaben. Suche die Menschen, die für diese Planeten erwählt wurden und gib ihnen die Energie zurück. Nur so wirst Du siegen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und die Tür brach auf. Usagi folgte dem Licht ihrer Senshi und ließ ihren Geist zurück in ihren Körper fließen. Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins hörte sie noch, wie Nocturn voller Wut aufschrie.  
  
Mit einem kurzen Aufschrei fuhr Usagi aus dem Bett hoch. Sie wusste er gar nicht wo sie war, da erkannte sie die Outer Senshi, die um ihr Bett herum standen und sie glücklich ansahen. "Willkommen zuhause", sagte Uranus. Usagi lächelte und sah an sich herunter. Auf ihrem Bettlaken lag ihre Brosche und sechs leuchtende Kugeln. Verwundert blickten Uranus und Neptun auf die Kugeln. Setsuna und Hotaru blickten Usagi verstehend an, schwiegen jedoch. Usagi berührte ihre Brosche und war überrascht, als diese plötzlich in allen Regenbogenfarben leuchtete. Die Brosche veränderte leicht ihre Form. Sie war nun komplett rund. In ihrer Mitte war der Silberkristall eingefasst von einem silbernen Halbmond. Auf der Fläche des Halbmondes befanden sich 15 farbige Punkte in den Farben ihrer Schutzplaneten. An ihrer Seite befanden sich kleine Flügel.  
  
Ein Licht löste sich aus ihrer Brosche und formte ein kleines Abbild der Königin. "Sei gegrüßt, meine kleine Prinzessin. Ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass Du wieder aufgewacht bist. Diese neue Brosche wird deinen Kristall vor Energieverlust bewahren. Das Licht Deiner Schutzplaneten wirkt in ihr. Außerdem befindet die Energie der Kugeln sich nun darin. Du kannst dich nun mit der Formel "Moon Guardian Power-Make Up" verwandeln." Usagi nickte, stand aus dem Bett auf und ergriff ihre Brosche.  
  
"MOON GUARDIAN POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Erfüllt von neuer Energie stand sie wenige Sekunden später als Eternal Sailor Moon da. Ihr Kostüm hatte sich etwas verändert. Sie hatte nun vier Perlen mit Flügeln in ihrem Haar. Die Farben ihrer drei Röcke waren nun von oben nach unten Weiss, Silber und Gold. "Deine Freundinnen sind in Gefahr. Du musst ihnen im Kampf gegen das Böse beistehen", sagte die Königin. "Nimm dazu dieses Zepter." Ihr Mondzepter erschien und änderte leicht seine Form. Es hatte nun einen langen Stab, an dessen Spitze ein geflügelter, silberner Halbmond saß, der eine weisse Kristallkugel umschloss. "Ich danke Dir Königin Serenity!" rief Sailor Moon glücklich. Sie ergriff den Stab und machte sich mit den Outers auf, um ihre Freunde zu suchen.  
  
Das Sailorteam und Tuxedo Mask lagen geschwächt am Boden. Abaddon stand über ihnen und ließ fünf dunkle Kristallprismen erscheinen. "Ich werde mir nun eure Energie holen"; sagte er mit einem kalten Lächeln. "Rühr sie nicht an!" Erschrocken fuhr Abaddon herum. Am anderen Ende der Gasse stand Eternal Sailor Moon mit vier, ihm bisher unbekannten, Sailor Senshi. "Du wirst meinen Freundinnen nichts antun!" Sie blickte ihn bestimmt an und ließ einen langen Stab erscheinen. "Keinem Menschen wirst Du mehr etwas antun!" Abaddon ließ seine schwarze Energie in seine Hände fließen und bereitete sich auf einen Angriff vor.  
  
"SILVER MOON STARLIGHT SHOWER!"  
  
Er feuerte einen schwarzen Energieblitz auf sie, der von der silbernen Energie, die ihr Zepter verstrahlte, vollständig absorbiert wurde. Er spürte, wie die heilende Energie seinen Körper erfasste. Mit einem Aufschrei verschwand er in einer Nebelwolke. Von neuer Energie erfüllt standen das Sailorteam und Tuxedo Mask auf. Erst erstaunt und dann überglücklich umarmten sie Sailor Moon. "Wann bist Du wieder aufgewacht?" wollten Ami und Minako wissen. Rei und Makoto waren einfach nur froh ihre Freundin gesund wiederzuhaben und Mamoru gab seiner Usagi einen langen Kuss. "Wir haben ein kleines Problem Prinzessin", meldete sich Uranus verlegen zu Wort. "Wie erklären wir den Ärzten und deiner Familie, das Du aufgewacht und verschwunden bist?" Usagi nickte und alle begleiteten sie zurück ins Krankenhaus. Ihre Familie war überglücklich, als sie die Nachricht von Usagis Erwachen erhielt. Niemand konnte sich erklären, warum sie ins Koma gefallen war und noch weniger, warum sie schließlich ohne irgendwelche Nachwirkungen wieder daraus aufwachen konnte. Am selben Abend konnte Familie Tsukino ihre Tochter wieder mit nach Hause nehmen.  
  
"Du hast versagt Abaddon," sprach Nocturn mit kalter Stimme. "Dein Versagen kann nicht geduldet werden." Abaddon stand zitternd vor dem Oberhaupt seines Ordens. "Es ist Deiner Unachtsamkeit zuzuschreiben, dass wir die sechs dunklen Prismen verloren haben. Unser Oberhaupt fordert nun Deine Energie." "Gebt mir noch eine Chance", flehte Abaddon. "Ich weiß, das ich diese Krieger besiegen kann." Nocturn fixierte ihn mit eisigem Blick. "Du hattest deine Chance und hast auf allen Ebenen versagt. Nun wirst du die Kosequenzen tragen müssen." Auf einen Wink seiner Hand erschien vor ihm ein dunkles Prisma. Mit langsamen Schritt ging Nocturn von seinem Podium auf Abaddon zu. Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten ließ er die Energie des Prismas frei, die auf Abaddon traf. Die Energie des dunklen Mönchs ging auf das Prisma über und mit einem letzten Aufschrei löste sich Abaddon in einer blauen Nebelwolke auf. Ohne eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen, blickte Nocturn über seine Schulter. "Du wirst nun seinen Platz einnehmen und Du wirst mich nicht enttäuschen." 


	5. Sailor Moon Harmony 04 - Sonne im Herzen

Kapitel 4-Sonne im Herzen  
  
In der dunklen Kathedrale stand Nocturn seinen Untergebenen gegenüber. "Abaddon hat versagt", teilte er mit lauter Stimme mit. "Seine Energie wurde unserem Meister zugeführt. Jeden, der genauso versagt wie er, wird das gleiche Schicksal ereilen." Die noch verbliebenen fünf dunklen Mönche schauten sich beklommen an. Niemand hatte besondere Sympathie für Abaddon gehegt, aber es wollte auch niemand sein Schicksal teilen. "Wer wird nun seinen Platz einnehmen, großer Nocturn", fragte einer der Mönche. "Du, Churel", erklärte Nocturn. "Wage es jedoch nicht so zu versagen, wie Dein Vorgänger." "Keine Sorge Meister, ich werde nicht Abaddons Fehler wiederholen." Mit einem leisen Kichern wollten sie sich aufmachen, um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. "Verzeiht, großer Nocturn", meldete sich jemand zu Wort. "Warum Churel? Sie ist viel zu kindisch, um gegen die Sailor Senshi etwas ausrichten zu können." Mit einem Ausdruck blanken Hasses auf dem Gesicht drehte sich die Angesprochene um. "Wie kannst Du es wagen Lania?" stieß sie hervor. "Wenn ich meine Arbeit zur Zufriedenheit des Meisters erledigt habe, wirst Du Dir wünschen, Du hättest das nie gesagt." Während sich Churel mit eisigem Schweigen in einer violetten Nebelwolke auflöste, drehte sich Lania um. "Wir werden sehen."  
  
Am darauffolgenden Tag trafen sich die Freundinnen im Hikawa Tempel. "Und die Königin hat Dir gesagt, in diesen Kugeln wäre die Energie der restlichen Planeten unseres Sonnensystems enthalten?" fragte Ami Usagi. "Ja, soweit ich das verstanden habe schon", antwortete Usagi. "Was sollen das denn noch für Planeten sein?" mischte sich Haruka ein. "Wir brauchen keine Unterstützung. Mit dieser neuen Bedrohung werden wir auch allein fertig." Alle blickten Haruka überrascht an. "Nein Haruka"; sagte Usagi leise, aber bestimmt. "Meine Mutter hat gesagt, dass wir diesmal nur über das Böse siegen können, wenn die restlichen Krieger mit uns vereint sind." Luna und Artemis meldeten sich auch zu Wort. "Wir könne Euch leider auch nicht helfen. Im Silbernen Königreich auf dem Mond haben wir von Königin Serenity nie etwas über andere Krieger gehört." Usagi nahm Luna auf den Schoß und strich ihr übers Fell. "Macht nichts Luna", sagte sie. "Jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag", fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu.  
  
Ami hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihren Minicomputer herausgeholt. "Usagi, kannst Du mir mal Deine Brosche geben?" Usagi löste die Brosche von ihrer Schleife und legte sie vor Ami auf den Tisch. "Es stimmt", sagte Ami nach einer Weile. "Die Energiewellen dieser Kugeln, gleichen denen des Silberkristalls." Sie berieten weiter, wie sie vorgehen sollten und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass Usagi die Kugeln immer bei sich tragen sollte für den Fall, dass sie der Person begegnet, die für eine von ihnen bestimmt ist. "Ich bin sicher, die Energie in den Kugeln wird ihren Besitzer erkennen", schloss Setsuna. "Aber wie soll das gehen?" fragte Usagi. "Es sieht nicht gerade unauffällig aus, wenn ich immer mit diesen Kugeln durch die Gegend renne." "Versuch doch einfach die Kugeln so zu rufen, wie Du Dein Mondzepter rufst", schlug Rei vor. Usagi berührte die Kugeln und mental befahl sie ihnen zu verschwinden. Die Kugeln leuchteten in ihrer jeweiligen Energie auf und verbanden sich wieder mit Usagis Brosche. "Wow", meinte Usagi nur. "Das ging ja einfach." Haruka war anscheinend noch nicht ganz zufrieden. "Ich frage mich immer noch, was diese anderen Planeten sein sollen. Soviel ich weiß, hat doch jeder Planet eine Kriegerin." "Anscheinend nicht", meldete sich Hotaru zu Wort. "Ami, kannst Du nicht mal versuchen etwas über diese anderen Planeten herauszufinden?" Ami nickte und machte sich eine Notiz in ihrem Computer. Sie verabredeten sich alle für den nächsten Tag, um noch etwas über die Kugeln herauszufinden.  
  
Am nächsten Tag in der Schule ging alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Taiya und Miharu waren froh, dass es Usagi wieder besser ging und das sie sich von ihrem "Unwohlsein" erholt hatte. Taiya nahm Usagi in der Pause kurz auf die Seite. "Usagi, hast Du heute Nachmittag schon was vor? Ich müsste was mit Dir besprechen." "Klar", antwortete die Angesprochene. "Kommt Miharu auch mit?" Taiya schüttelte den Kopf und begann zu flüstern, damit es Miharu nicht mitbekam. "Nein, es geht ja um Miharu." Usagi verstand zwar nur Bahnhof, sagte aber trotzdem zu. "Wunderbar", lächelte Taiya. "Dann treffen wir uns nach der Schule."  
  
Ami, Makoto und Minako waren etwas überrascht, als Usagi ihnen berichtete, dass sie heute nicht in den Hikawa Tempel kommen würde. "Meinst Du, dass das klug ist, Usagi?" fragte Ami. "Wir haben immerhin etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen." Usagi nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber es schien Taiya wichtig zu sein. Ich kann ja später nachkommen", schlug sie vor. "Ok, aber ich kann Dir jetzt schon mal versichern, dass Rei und Luna von Deiner Unzuverlässigkeit nicht gerade begeistert sein werden", prophezeite Makoto mit einem Augenzwinkern. "Usagi, Du musst Dir Deinen Pflichten als Kriegerin bewusst sein", äffte Minako Luna nach und alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Nach der Schule trafen sich Usagi und Taiya wie verabredet und machten sich auf den Weg. Es war noch früher Nachmittag und die Sonne stand noch hoch am Himmel. "Wohin gehen wir denn?" wollte Usagi wissen. "Ich hab gedacht, wir gehen in den Park und holen uns ein Eis", schlug Taiya vor. Die Idee schlug wie eine Bombe bei Usagi ein. Immerhin hatte sie in der Zeit, in der sie im Koma lag, einiges verpasst, und mit einem Eis ließ sich so etwas am besten kurieren. "Ok, gehen wir!" rief sie fröhlich.  
  
Churel hatte inzwischen im Park Stellung bezogen und beobachtete die Menschen. "Widerlich diese Menschen", dachte sie. "Sie sind schwach und der Sternenenergie, die sie erfüllt, überhaupt nicht würdig." Grimmig dachte sie an die Demütigung, die sie am Morgen von Lania erfahren hatte. "Und diese Lania wird sich noch wundern!" "Habe ich da gerade meinen Namen gehört?" Eine gelbe Nebelwolke bildete sich neben ihr und Lania erschien daraus. "Verschwinde Lania, es ist meine Aufgabe die wahre Sternenenergie zu finden." Lächelnd lehnte sich Lania an einen Baum. "Ach wirklich? Schon ein passendes Opfer gefunden?" Wutschnaubend drehte sich Churel zu ihr um. "Das lass meine Sorge sein. Und jetzt verschwinde!" Mit einer Handbewegung schleuderte einen kleinen Energieblitz auf ihre verhasste Konkurrentin. Lania lächelte nur und verschwand wieder in einer Nebelwolke. "Dämliche Kuh", fluchte Churel vor sich hin und wendete sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe zu. Sie fuhr fort das Verhalten der Menschen in diesem Park zu beobachten, um später den Menschen mit einer wahren Sternenenergie zu finden.  
  
Im Hikawa Tempel hatten sich inzwischen alle eingefunden, bis auf Usagi. "Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wo Usagi wieder steckt?" Rei war sichtlich ungeduldig. Makoto und Ami drucksten ein wenig herum. "Ähm, sie hat sich mit einer Schulkameradin verabredet", begann Ami. "Sie sagte, sie hätte etwas Wichtiges mit ihr zu besprechen und kommt dann später nach", beendete Makoto den Satz. "Wirklich?" fragte Minako erstaunt. "Ich habe gehört, dass sie Eis essen gehen wollten." Weiter kam sie jedoch nicht. "Sei doch ruhig", flüsterte Makoto ihr zu. "Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein", donnerte Rei. Mit einer dramatischen Geste stand sie auf. "Von uns hängt das Schicksal der Welt ab, und sie geht lieber Eis essen." Peinliche Stille erfüllte den Raum. "Meinst du nicht, dass Du etwas übertreibst, Rei?" fragte Ami. "Auf keinen Fall", antwortete Rei. "Wenn sie nicht zu uns kommt, müssen wir eben zu ihr gehen." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und bat die anderen ihr zu folgen. "Genau", sagte Minako. "Und wie sagt doch das Sprichwort: Wenn der prophetische Berg nicht zu uns kommt, müssen wir ihn suchen gehen." Ami wollte gerade ansetzen um Minako zu verbessern, entschloss sich dann jedoch den Mund zu halten und Minako in dem Glauben zu lassen, sie hätte einmal ein Sprichwort richtig zitiert.  
  
Usagi und Taiya waren inzwischen im Park angekommen und hatten sich ein Eis gekauft. "Wow", meinte Taiya nur beim Anblick von Usagis Eisbombe. "Meinst Du nicht, dass Du Dir zuviel zugemutet hast?" "Ach was, so was bin ich gewöhnt", lachte Usagi. Sie schlenderten durch den Park und aßen ihr Eis. "Warum wolltest Du eigentlich mit mir sprechen?" fragte Usagi. "Hast Du Streit mit Miharu?" Taiya sah sie verblüfft an. "Nein, ich hab keinen Streit mit ihr", sagte sie lachend. "Es geht um ihren Geburtstag", erklärte sie. Jetzt war es an Usagi verblüfft zu sein. Sie hatte angenommen, sie sollte zwischen den beiden einen Streit schlichten. "Was ist mit ihrem Geburtstag?" wollte sie wissen. "Na ja, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Du sie auch gerne magst", begann Taiya. "und da wollte ich Dich fragen, ob wir nicht zusammen mit Deinen Freundinnen eine Überraschungsparty für sie organisieren wollen." Ohne lange nachzudenken, antwortete Usagi: "Klar doch. Wann hat sie denn Geburtstag?" "Nächste Woche", antwortete Taiya. "Sag, kennst Du Miharu eigentlich gut?" fragte Usagi. "Wir haben uns im Sommer kennengelernt, als wir beide den Vorbereitungskurs für die Schule besucht haben."  
  
Die Sonne näherte sich dem Horizont und der blaue Sommerhimmel färbte sich orange. Die laue Sommerbrise strich durch die Bäume. Usagi und Taiya verabschiedeten sich, als sie plötzlich vor einer dichten Nebelwand standen. Usagi erschrak und wunderte sich, dass der Nebel diesmal die Farbe von hellem Violett, anstatt dunklem Blau hatte. Ohne nachzudenken rief sie Taiya zu: "Taiya, verschwinde schnell von hier." Ohne sich nochmals umzudrehen lief sie in die Nebelwand hinein. Das blonde Mädchen wunderte sich, warum ihre Freundin auf einmal so barsch zu ihr war, und folgte ihr.  
  
Usagi war inzwischen inmitten der Nebelwand und konnte einen dunklen Schatten vor sich erkennen, der sich vor einem älteren Mann aufgebaut hatte. Der Mann war starr vor Schreck und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. "Nun Alter", hörte Usagi eine völlig unbekannte Stimme flüstern. "Lass mich nachsehen, ob Du diesmal der Richtige bist." Usagi griff nach ihrer Brosche und wollte sich gerade verwandeln, als sie ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte. Taiya war hinter sie getreten und beobachtete die Szene, die sich vor ihr abspielte. "Usagi, was geht da vor?" fragte sie. "Was ist das für eine Kreatur." Usagi wunderte sich, dass sie keine Spur von Angst in ihrer Stimme wahrnahm. "Taiya, was machst Du hier?" fragte sie. "Ich bin Dir gefolgt, um zu sehen, ob Du vielleicht Schwierigkeiten hast." Usagi war gerührt von der Sorge ihrer Freundin, wünschte sich aber gleichzeitig, dass Taiya verschwunden wäre, wie sie es ihr gesagt hatte.  
  
Churel hatte inzwischen eine kleine dunkle Kugel erscheinen lassen und ging damit auf den alten Mann zu. Violette Nebelranken formten sich um seinen Körper und hielten ihn fest. Usagi wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte sich doch nicht vor Taiya verwandeln, aber sie konnte auch den Mann nicht im Stich lassen. Churel ließ einen dünnen Laserstrahl aus der Kugel auf den alten Mann los, um seine Sternenblume erscheinen zu lassen. Der Mann schrie vor Schmerzen auf, als ihn der Strahl traf. "Ganz ruhig Alter", höhnte Churel. "Je weniger Du Dich wehrst, umso weniger Schmerzen wirst Du haben." "Komm schon Usagi, lass uns Hilfe holen", bat Taiya ihre Freundin. "Nein, das geht jetzt nicht", antwortete Usagi und traf eine Entscheidung. Erstaunt blickte Taiya ihre Freundin an.  
  
"MOON GUARDIAN POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Erstaunt beobachtete Taiya, wie sich ihre Freundin Usagi in Sailor Moon verwandelte, die legendäre Kämpferin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. "Du... du bist Sailor Moon", flüsterte sie. "Keine Zeit für Erklärungen", rief Sailor Moon ihr zu. "Versteck Dich hier."  
  
Churel hatte ihr Werk fast vollendet als eine Stimme die Stille der Nebelwand durchschnitt. "Halt!" Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. "Wie kannst Du es wagen, einen alten Mann zu quälen, der hier im Park spazieren gehen wollte." Sie erkannte die Silhouette einer Person mit langen Zöpfen und engelsähnlichen Flügeln. "Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Im Namen des silbernen Mondes werde ich Dich bestrafen!" "Du bist bestimmt Sailor Moon", höhnte Churel. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ließ sie ihre Kutte verschwinden und stand nun in einer hautengen violetten Uniform vor Sailor Moon. "Wer bist Du?" fragte Sailor Moon. "Ich bin Churel. Die Zweite aus der Bruderschaft des Chaos." Grimmig blickten sich die beiden an. "Du hast keine Chance gegen mich, Kleine", spottete Churel. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ sie aus dem Boden einen Nebelgeist erscheinen. "Mit diesen Tricks kannst Du mich nicht mehr beeindrucken." Sailor Moon ließ ihr Mondzepter erscheinen. "Ach meinst Du wirklich?" Mit einer Handbewegung ließ Churel eine weitere Kugel erscheinen und vereinte diese mit dem Nebelgeist. Dieser leuchtete auf und veränderte seine Gestalt, bis er zu einem Dämon mit Fangarmen ausgewachsen war. Ungläubig blickte Sailor Moon ihren neuen Gegner an. "So, viel Spaß noch ihr Zwei", lachte Churel und verschwand in einer violetten Nebelwolke. Sailor Moon hob ihr Zepter.  
  
"SILVER MOON STARLI...!"  
  
Eine der Fangarme traf sie an der Hand und ihr Zepter rollte über den Boden. Mit einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit schoss der Dämon auf Sailor Moon zu. Ihre Hand wurde taub und sie war zu überrascht um noch auszuweichen, als den Dämon plötzlich etwas hart in die Seite traf. Sailor Moon war überrascht als sie erkannte, dass es Taiya war. "Los Usagi, bring Dich in Sicherheit." Ungläubig starrte Sailor Moon auf ihre Freundin, die sich schützend vor sie stellte. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, das er Dir wehtut", sagte Taiya bestimmt. Der Dämon hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt und schoss auf die beiden zu. "Taiya verschwinde, Du hast keine Chance gegen ihn." Sie rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und kurz bevor der Dämon sie erreichte warf ihn eine unglaubliche Energiewelle einige Meter zurück. Erstaunt blickte Usagi zu ihrer Freundin. Taiya stand vor ihr mit geschlossenen Augen und auf ihrer Stirn erstrahlte in Planetenzeichen. Ein hellgelber Kreis mit einem ebensolchen Ring darum. Ohne ihr Zutun bildete sich eine der magischen Kugeln in ihrer Hand und begann in der gleichen Farbe zu leuchten. Ein strahlender Schmetterling bildete sich aus der Kugel und flog auf Taiya zu. Die Kugel fiel auf die Erde und zerbrach. Taiya öffnete die Augen und der leuchtende Schmetterling verwandelte sich in einen Verwandlungsstab.  
  
Verwirrt blickte Taiya zu Sailor Moon. "Nimm den Stab Taiya", lächelte Usagi ihr zu. "Du bist eine Sailor Senshi und wenn Du bereit für diese Aufgabe bist, ergreife den Stab!" Taiya strahlte Usagi an und ohne zu überlegen ergriff sie den Verwandlungsstab. Die Energie durchströmte sie und plötzlich war alles ganz klar für sie. Sie wusste nun, was sie zu tun hatte.  
  
"SOLAR CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Helles Licht umspielte sie und wenige Sekunden später hatte sie sich in eine Sailor Senshi verwandelt. Eine Tiara mit einem weißen Stein zierte ihr Stirn. Ihre Schleifen waren weiß und ihr Rock sowie ihr Kragen und ihre Schuhe strahlten in einem hellen Gelb. Zusätzlich befand sich auf ihrem Rock ein dünner, silberner Streifen. "Ich, ich bin..", begann Taiya. Usagi blickte sie ebenso erstaunt an. "Ich bin Sailor Sun." Glücklich blickten sich Moon und Sun an. Da hörten sie ein Geräusch hinter sich und erblickten den Dämon, der sie mit seinen Fangarmen ergreifen wollte. Sailor Moon bückte sich nach ihrem Zepter. "Nein", hörte sie Suns Stimme. "Lass mich das erledigen." Sie stellte sich dem Dämon in den Weg und reckte ihre Arme zum Himmel.  
  
"SOLAR KISS!"  
  
Die untergehende Sonne schien nun heller zu leuchten und ihre Strahlen tauchten Sailor Sun in eine schimmernde Aura. Strahlende Energiekugeln bildeten sich in ihrer Hand und mit einer Geste, als wollte sie jemandem eine Kusshand zuwerfen, schleuderte Sun diese Energie auf den Dämon. Das Licht ergriff den Dämon und ließ nichts von ihm übrig als eine kleine Nebelschwade. Sailor Moon ergriff ihr Zepter.  
  
"SILVER MOON STARLIGHT SHOWER!"  
  
Die silberne Energie spülte über den alten Mann und gab ihm seine Energie zurück. Sailor Sun half ihm auf und er bedankte sich bei ihnen für die Rettung. "Sailor Moon!" Sie drehte sich um und erblickte die restlichen Sailor Senshi, die durch den Park auf sie zugelaufen kamen. "Du gehst also lieber Eis essen, als mit uns über das Schicksal der Welt zu reden?" fragte Mars ihre Freundin. "Moment mal", bemerkte Merkur. "Wer ist denn das?" Sie deutete auf Sun. Alle Blicke folgten ihr und starrten sie an. Sailor Sun stand etwas schüchtern abseits von ihnen. Sailor Moon lächelte. "Darf ich vorstellen, das ist eine der neuen Sailor Senshi: Sailor Sun." Die anderen blickten sie immer noch ungläubig an. Sailor Moon ging zu ihr und schob sie leicht zu den anderen. Nachdem die erste Überraschung verflogen war, begrüßten sie alle herzlich. Auch Uranus überwand sich und hieß sie in ihrem Team willkommen. Merkur, Jupiter und Venus waren noch überraschter als sie erfuhren, dass Taiya die neue Kriegerin war.  
  
"Churel, du begehst den gleichen Fehler wie Abaddon." Nocturns Stimme klang unerbittlich. "Es ist wieder keine echte Sternenenergie." Churel war sichtlich unglücklich darüber, direkt nach ihrem ersten Auftrag getadelt zu werden. Und die höhnischen Blicke Lanias machten es nicht besser. "Ich verspreche, das ich beim nächsten mal mehr Erfolg haben werde", jammerte sie. "Außerdem ist eine der Kriegerinnen wieder erwacht, die wir schon längst ausgeschaltet glaubten", fuhr Nocturn fort. "Wir müssen ihre Energie auf jeden Fall wieder für uns gewinnen." 


	6. Sailor Moon Harmony 05 - Die Geburtstags...

Kapitel 5 - Die Geburtstagsparty  
  
Ein verregneter Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Schon am Morgen waren Wolken aufgezogen und hatten die Sonne verdeckt, die in den letzten Wochen so selbstverständlich vom Himmel schien. Drei Tage war es jetzt her, dass Taiya, die neue Freundin von Usagi, zur Sailor Senshi der Sonne erwacht war. Seit diesem Tag beobachtete sie jeden Morgen die Sonne mit anderen Augen. "Stimmt es wirklich, dass es auf der Sonne ein Königreich gab und ich seine Prinzessin war?" fragte sie Luna. Es war für sie immer noch faszinierend, dass diese seltsame, schwarze Katze mit dem Halbmond auf der Stirn sprechen konnte. "Es stimmt." erklärte ihr Luna. "Das Königreich der Sonne war neben dem der Erde und des Mondes das mächtigste im Sonnensystem. Deine Mutter, die Königin der Sonne, war mit Sailor Moons Mutter sehr eng befreundet." Taiya war immer noch überwältigt von der ganzen Geschichte. "Ich, eine Prinzessin", träumte sie vor sich hin.  
  
"Churel, wie gedenkst Du Deine Niederlage wieder gutzumachen?" Blitze zuckten um die dunkle Kathedrahle und der Donner grollte in der Ferne, wie um Nocturns Wut zu unterstreichen. "Eine der mächtigsten Kriegerinnen ist aus der Dunkelheit wieder ans Licht gekommen," grollte Nocturn. "Die Kriegerin der Sonne hat einen Deiner Dämonen vernichtet. Was gedenkst Du zu tun?" Churel duckte sich vor der Wut ihres Meisters. "Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, das eine der Kriegerinnen wieder erwachen würde. Als ich meinen Dämon verließ, war er gerade dabei, Sailor Moon zu besiegen." "Ich dulde keine Ausreden Churel," donnerte Nocturn. "Beschaff mir echte Sternenenergie, oder Deine Tage sind gezählt!" Mit einem leisen Schluchzen verschwand Churel in einer violetten Nebelschwade. "Behalt sie im Auge!" befahl Nocturn einem seiner Gefolgsleute. "Jawohl, Meister," wisperte Lania.  
  
Im Hikawa Tempel liefen die Vorbereitungen für Miharus Überraschungsparty auf Hochtouren. "Hoffentlich ist das Wetter morgen etwas angenehmer", sagte Rei. "Sonst können wir mit der Dekoration einpacken." Die Freundinnen waren gerade dabei, eines der großen Zimmer im Tempel mit Girlanden und Luftschlangen zu schmücken. "Na, ihr Hübschen, was treibt ihr denn hier?" Völlig überraschend tauchte Reis Großvater bei ihnen auf. "Wir wollen eine Geburtstagsparty für eine Mitschülerin veranstalten, Opa Hino", erklärte Hotaru ihm lächelnd. "Ah, noch so ein hübsches Mädchen." Die Augen von Reis Großvater leuchteten auf. "Ist es möglich, das ihr mich auch zu der Party einladet." Alle lachten über diesen Vorschlag und mit einem entschiedenen "Nein" schob Rei ihren Großvater aus der Tür. Mit gesenktem Kopf trottete er davon und man konnte gelegentlich ein kurzes "Gemeinheit" oder "ungerecht" von ihm hören. Keiner von ihnen, weder Rei noch ihr Großvater, spürten die dunkle Präsenz einer Gestalt, die sie aus einem geschützten Versteck beobachtete.  
  
Auch der nächste Morgen, Miharus Geburtstag, brachte kein besseres Wetter mit sich. Die dunklen Wolken jagten immer noch über den Himmel, und der Regen peitschte gegen die Fenster der Schule. Usagi und Taiya, sowie Ami, Makoto und Minako gratulierten Miharu herzlich. Etwas verlegen von soviel Aufmerksamkeit dankte Miharu ihnen. Unter einem, nach Meinung der anderen Senshi, leicht durchschaubaren Vorwand, lud Usagi Miharu für den Nachmittag in den Hikawa Tempel ein. "Wir, äh, wollen Rei helfen, den Tempel aufzuräumen. Du kannst gerne helfen, wenn Du willst." Mit einem leicht gestressten Grinsen und unter viel Gestammel brachte Usagi ihre Einladung vor. "Du lädst mich also an meinem Geburtstag ein, mit Euch einen Tempel aufzuräumen?" brachte Miharu die Sache auf den Punkt. Hilfesuchend blickte sich Usagi zu ihren Freundinnen um. Peinlich berührt standen sie einige Meter abseits und taten so, als würden sie dem Gespräch nicht folgen. "Gerne", sagte Miharu plötzlich. Überrascht drehte sich Usagi zu ihr um. "Wirklich?" fragte sie erstaunt. "Klar, ich hab heute eh nichts besseres vor und so bin ich an meinem Geburtstag wenigstens nicht alleine." Verblüfft ging Usagi mit Miharu in die Pause und zeigte ihren Freundinnen im Vorübergehen ein Victory-Zeichen.  
  
Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna trafen sich am Hikawa Tempel. "Was sollen wir hier?" fragte Haruka etwas genervt. "Wir kennen dieses Mädchen doch überhaupt nicht." Leise trat Michiru hinter sie. "Das macht doch nichts. Usagi sagt, das sie etwas schüchtern ist. Außerdem würde uns eine kleine Party doch mal ganz gut tun. Wir hatten in den letzten Tagen wirklich genug Aufregung." Haruka gab sich lächelnd geschlagen. "Na gut Neptun, aber nur dir zuliebe." Setsuna hatte von dem ganzen Schauspiel nichts mitbekommen; sie schaute in den Himmel und beobachtete die dunklen Wolkenberge, die von einem kräftigen Wind über den Himmel gepeitscht wurden. Sie spürte die Spannung des Planeten. Nur jemand, der die Zeichen verstand, konnte erkennen, dass das Wetter nur der Vorbote eines großen Ereignisses war. Der Planet selbst fieberte ihm entgegen. Ob es nun ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Omen war, vermochte sie nicht zu erkennen, aber sie wappnete sich für das Schlimmste.  
  
Aus dem Inneren des Tempels hörten sie plötzlich ein lautes Getöse und liefen schnell hin, um nachzusehen. Als sie dort ankamen, konnten sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. Rei und Hotaru lagen auf dem Boden, verheddert in meterlange Girlanden und Luftschlangen. "Da haben wir ja noch Arbeit vor uns", seufzte Haruka. Michiru und Setsuna pflichteten ihr bei und gemeinsam machten sie sich daran, das Zimmer einigermaßen ordentlich zu schmücken.  
  
Nach der Schule verabredeten die Freundinnen, sich abends am Tempel zu treffen. Ami, Makoto, Minako und Taiya gingen noch in die Stadt, um ein paar Besorgungen zu machen. Usagi wurde von ihrem Mamoru abgeholt. Gemeinsam nahmen sie Miharu in ihre Mitte und gingen mit ihr in ihr Stammcafe. "Erzähl mal Miharu", bat Mamoru. "Was machen Deine Eltern beruflich?" Es war zwar kein besonders gelungener Einstieg in ein Gespräch, aber etwas besseres war ihm in diesem Moment nicht eingefallen. "Mein Vater ist Diplomat", begann Miharu. "Er ist viel auf Reisen und meine Mutter begleitet ihn dabei. Früher hab ich sie immer begleitet, aber seit ich in der High School bin, sehe ich sie nur noch in den Ferien." Beide wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Usagi war etwas geschockt über die Mitteilung, dass Miharu ihre Eltern meist nur in den Ferien sah. In diesem Moment war sie froh, dass sie Mamoru hatte, da er immer mehr zu einem Bestandteil ihrer Familie wurde. Als hätte Mamoru ihre Gedanken gelesen, lächelte er sie an und drückte ihre Hand. "Und bei wem wohnst Du jetzt?" wollte er wissen. "Ich wohne bei meiner Tante, der Schwester meines Vaters. Sie macht sich immer schnell Sorgen um mich und versucht, so gut für mich zu sorgen wie sie kann." Sie lächelte Mamoru und Usagi schüchtern an. "Leider ist sie aber heute nicht da, deswegen bin ich froh, dass ich den Tag mit Euch verbringen kann." Usagis Augen leuchteten und sie griff nach Miharus Hand. Es war doch immer wieder ein wunderbares Gefühl, eine neue Freundschaft geschlossen zu haben. Als sich ihre Hände berührten, fühlte Usagi eine seltsame warme Energie. So vertraut. Sie sah Miharu überrascht an, jedoch schien sie nichts davon zu spüren. Die einzige Person, die eine ähnliche Aura wie Miharu besaß...war ihr Mamoru. Sie ließ ihre Hand los und das eigenartige Gefühl verschwand. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr verfiel Usagi in leichte Panik. "Oh Mann, wir müssen los. Die and...äh...Rei wartet sicher schon." Sie fasste Miharu und Mamoru am Arm und rannte mit ihnen los. Im Vorbeigehen konnte Mamoru gerade noch Miharus und seinen Tee und Usagis drei Rieseneisbecher bezahlen.  
  
Am Hikawa Tempel warteten Rei und die anderen schon ungeduldig auf Usagi und Miharu. "Ist es eigentlich normal, dass Usagi so unpünktlich ist?" fragte Taiya die anderen. "Es wäre unnormal, wenn sie es nicht wäre", antwortete Rei sarkastisch. Schweigend warteten sie weitere 10 Minuten, als sie aus der Ferne lautes Fußgetrampel hörten. "Na also, das wird sie sein", sagte Makoto. "Schnell, verstecken wir uns im Zimmer!" Die anderen folgten ihr und bald war der Hof wie leergefegt. Kurze Zeit später fanden sich auch Usagi, Mamoru und Miharu völlig abgehetzt vor dem Hikawa Tempel ein. Miharu blickte sich etwas verwirrt um. "Wo sind denn die anderen?" wollte sie von Usagi wissen. "Die sind sicherlich schon bei den hinteren Räumen angelangt", versuchte ihr Usagi zu erklären. "Komm, wir schauen mal, ob wir sie finden." Gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem Zimmer, in dem die anderen schon alles vorbereitet hatten.  
  
Sie betraten gemeinsam den Raum, der inzwischen völlig abgedunkelt war. Usagi schloss die Tür und plötzlich erstrahlte das Zimmer in einem grellen Licht. "Überraschung!" riefen alle Anwesenden. Völlig sprachlos stand Miharu in der Mitte des Raums und konnte kaum glauben, was sie da sah. Überall waren bunte Girlanden und Luftschlangen und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Tisch mit einer riesigen Geburtstagstorte. Ihre besten Freunde hatten eine Überraschungsparty organisiert. So etwas hatte bis jetzt noch niemand für sie getan. Vor lauter Rührung standen ihr Tränen in den Augen und sie konnte nur noch ein leises "Danke" flüstern. Taiya war die Erste, die aufstand und ihr um den Hals fiel. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miharu", rief sie und alle stimmten in die Glückwünsche mit ein. Usagi drückte ihr mit einem Augenzwinkern ein Messer in die Hand und schob sie in Richtung Geburtstagstorte. Vorsichtig schnitt Miharu die Torte an, die von Makoto liebevoll mit blauem und weißem Zuckerguss verziert worden war. Das erste Stück Torte reichte sie Taiya und Usagi. "Für meine besten Freundinnen", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Ohne auf das Stück Torte zu achten, umarmten Taiya und Usagi die völlig überraschte Miharu, wobei allerdings das Stück eher den Weg auf ihre Blusen als ihre Teller fand. Mit einem leicht angeekelten Gesicht betrachteten Taiya und Usagi die weiß-blauen Flecken auf ihren Blusen, stimmten dann jedoch in das Gelächter ein, dass seit ihrem kleinen Missgeschick in dem Raum vorherrschte. Zusammen mit Miharu setzten sich die beiden an den Tisch und die Tortenstücke wurden verteilt.  
  
"Jetzt wird es aber Zeit für das Geschenk", bemerkte Usagi, als alle aufgegessen hatten. Sie und Taiya verschwanden kurz aus dem Raum und kamen wenige Augenblicke später mit einem ziemlich großen, rechteckigen Paket zurück. Es war in hellgrünes Papier mit weißen und blauen Sternen eingepackt mit einer großen silbernen Schleife. Völlig überwältigt begann Miharu das Paket auszupacken, wobei sie darauf achtete, das schöne Papier nicht zu beschädigen. In dem Paket befand sich ein großer Bilderrahmen, der aus zwei Einhörnern bestand, die in der Mitte ihre Hörner kreuzten. In dem Rahmen waren Fotos von allen Anwesenden und zwei besonders große von Taiya, Usagi und Miharu in der Mitte. Darunter stand in großen silbernen und goldenen Buchstaben "Forever Friends". Miharu fand keine Worte für dieses Geschenk. Mit einem kurzen Schluchzen umarmte sie Taiya und Usagi und danach alle anderen im Raum. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Geräusch von der Tür. "Na Girls, ist es zu spät für einen alten Mann noch bei Eurer Party mitzumachen?" Mit einem tiefen Seufzer nahm Rei ein Kissen von ihrer Couch und warf es nach ihrem Großvater. "Verschwinde bitte, Opa!" sagte sie mit einer Stimme, als wollte sie einem kleinen Kind erklären, das es eine heiße Herdplatte nicht anfassen sollte. "Wir wollen unter uns bleiben." Um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, zeigte sie auf die Tür. "Aber Rei, du enttäuschst mich wirklich zutiefst." Mit einem geknickten Gesichtsausdruck schloss Reis Großvater die Tür und verschwand.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten hörten sie einen Schrei von draußen. Sofort war alles still und Rei stürzte nach draußen. Als sie die Tür öffnete drang violetter Nebel in den Raum hinein und alle, außer Miharu, sprangen alamiert von ihren Sitzen. "Was ist das für ein seltsamer Nebel?" fragte Miharu. "Eben war es doch noch völlig klar draußen." Usagi sah hektisch von Miharu zu dem Nebel. "Mamoru und Taiya passt bitte auf Miharu auf!" rief sie ihrem Geliebten und ihrer Freundin zu. Sie bedeutete den anderen mit ihr zu kommen und gemeinsam verschwanden sie nach draußen. Verwirrt blickte Miharu ihnen hinterher.  
  
"MOON GUARDIAN POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
SATURN CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Kampfbereit stand das Sailorteam auf dem Hof des Hikawa Tempels und hielt Ausschau nach ihrem Feind. Rei entdeckte als erstes ihren Großvater, der von den typischen Nebelranken am Boden festgehalten wurde. Über ihm stand Churel, die ein dunkles Prisma über ihn hielt. "Halt!" rief Sailor Moon. Weniger erschrocken als gelangweilt drehte sich Churel um. Bei einer solchen Übermacht bekam sie jedoch für kurze Zeit Angst. Dieses Gefühl verschwand jedoch schnell, als sie sich an das Ass in ihrem Ärmel erinnerte. "Und?" fragte sie. "Habt ihr mir gar nichts zu sagen?" Entschlossen trat ihr Sailor Moon entgegen. "Du quälst alte Männer, denen es Spaß macht sich an jungen Mädchen zu erfreuen. Das...", sie überlegte kurz und schaute zu Sailor Mars. Die zuckte nur kurz die Schultern. "Das werden wir niemals zulassen. Wir sind das Sailorteam und im Namen des silbernen Mondes werden wir Dich bestrafen!" Gelangweilt drehte ihnen Churel den Rücken zu. "Langweilig!" meinte sie nur. Mit einem Schnippen ihrer Finger ließ sie einen Nebelgeist erscheinen und pflanzte ihm eines der dunklen Prismen ein. Der Geist leuchtete kurz auf und veränderte seine Form. Er wurde größer und größer bis er zu einer baumähnlichen Gestalt ausgewachsen war, die statt Ästen lange Peitschen an ihrem Stamm hatte. "Kümmere Dich um sie und halte sie mir vom Hals!" befahl Churel ihrem Dämon. Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit schnellten die Peitschen des Dämons vor und traf das Sailorteam. Viele der Krieger waren nun mit einer der Peitschen gefesselt, nur Uranus, Pluto und Moon standen noch auf ihren Füßen.  
  
"Mann, der ist aber stark", flüsterte Uranus ihren Freundinnen zu. "Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" Pluto und Moon zuckten die Schultern und bereiteten sich auf den Angriff vor.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
Der goldene Planetenball schoss auf den Dämon zu, zerplatzte jedoch an seiner Haut als wäre es nichts weiter als eine Seifenblase. Inzwischen hatte Churel das dunkle Prisma aktiviert und entzog dem Sternenkristall von Reis Großvater seine Energie. "Großvater!" schrie Rei, konnte sich aber nicht befreien. Pluto und Uranus drehten sich zu Rei um und wurden einen Wimpernschlag später von zwei der Peitschen umwickelt, die sie kampfunfähig machten. Nun stand Moon dem Dämon allein gegenüber. "So, ich verschwinde jetzt!" rief Churel Sailor Moon zu. Mit einer Kusshand verschwand sie in einer Wolke aus Nebel.  
  
Im Inneren des Tempels saßen Miharu, Taiya und Mamoru und fragten sich, was da draußen vor sich ging. Beim nächsten dumpfen Knall stand Taiya entschlossen auf und sagte: "Es reicht. Ich helfe Ihnen jetzt!" Sie machte sich daran die Tür zu öffnen, als sie von Mamoru daran gehindert wurde. "Das geht nicht. Usagi meinte, wir sollten bei Miharu bleiben." "Und was hat sie davon, wenn dieses Ding sie vernichtet?" fragte Taiya mit einer stählernen Härte in der Stimme. Mamoru ließ sie los und Taiya verschwand nach draußen.  
  
"SOLAR CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Sailor Sun rannte zu Sailor Moon, um ihr im Kampf beizustehen. "Was machst Du denn hier?" fragte Sailor Moon ihre Freundin. "Ich hab gedacht, Ihr könntet etwas Hilfe gebrauchen. Und so falsch lag ich mit dieser Einstellung ja nicht," antwortetet Sun. In diesem Moment überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Moon und Sun bereiteten sich darauf vor, den Dämon anzugreifen, als hinter ihnen plötzlich Miharu, dicht gefolgt von Mamoru, auftauchte. "Taiya was...", weiter kam sie nicht. Der Dämon hatte sein neues Ziel lokalisiert und ein neuer Fangarm schoss auf Miharu zu. Diese schloss instinktiv die Augen und hielt die Hände vors Gesicht und erwartete den Schlag. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie Mamoru vor ihr stehen, der den Hieb, der für sie bestimmt war, abgefangen hatte. Er drehte sich um, und als er sah, dass ihr nichts fehlte, sank er schwer verletzt zu Boden. Erinnerungen stiegen aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein an die Oberfläche. Erinnerungen an längst vergangene Zeiten. Sie sah einen Prinzen mit blauschwarzen Haaren, der sie vor einem Dämon beschützte. Einen strahlenden Ritter, der sie vor jeder Gefahr bewahrte. Ihren Bruder, den Prinzen der Erde. "Endymion! Nein!" schrie Miharu.  
  
Sailor Moon und Sailor Sun hatten die Szene beobachtet. Sie waren unfähig einzugreifen, da sich die Ereignisse innerhalb von Sekunden abspielten. Als Mamoru zu Boden ging und Miharu ihren Schmerz hinausrief, spürten sie die mächtigen Energien, die sich um sie bildeten. Miharu glühte in einer Aura aus hellem Blau und Gold und ein Planetenzeichen erstrahlte auf ihrer Stirn: ein hellblauer Kreis, der ein Kreuz einschloss. In Sailor Moons Hand bildete sich ein weiteres Prisma und die Energie darin verwandelte sich abermals in einen leuchtenden Schmetterling. Er flog auf Miharu zu, die ihre Augen wieder öffnete. Der Schmetterling leuchtete kurz auf und hinterließ einen Verwandlungsstab. Miharu blickte zuerst auf den schwer verletzten Mamoru und ergriff ohne zu zögern den Stab. Goldene Energie floss in ihren Körper und sie wusste nun, was das Schicksal ihr bestimmt hatte.  
  
"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Die goldene Energie legte sich um sie und hinterließ die Uniform einer Sailor Senshi. Ihre Schleifen leuchteten in einem strahlenden Azurblau und der Rest ihrer Uniform hatte das helle Grün der fruchtbaren Ebenen ihres Heimatplaneten. Mit festem Blick schaute Sailor Terra ihre Kampfgefährtinnen an. "Ich bin Sailor Terra!" sagte sie mit lauter Stimme. Usagi und Taiya bekamen vor lauter Staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu. Da erinnerte sich Sailor Sun an den Dämon, der hinter ihnen lauerte und sandte ihm ihre Energie entgegen.  
  
"SOLAR KISS!"  
  
Die hellen Lichtkugeln warfen den Dämon gegen eine Mauer des Tempels. Die Fesseln der Krieger lösten sich und ließ sie frei. Miharu bückte sich nach Mamoru und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust. Sie spürte die gewaltige Energie der Erde, ihres Mutterplaneten, unter ihren Füßen und ließ ihre heilenden Kräfte in ihre Hände fließen. Die Wunde auf Mamorus Brust schloss sich und die Rüstung von Prinz Endymion erschien. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und erblickte Sailor Terra, seine Schwester. "Eternity", flüsterte er leise und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Sie half ihm auf die Beine und Sailor Moon warf sich schluchzend in seine Arme. Sie blickte ihre Freundin an und umarmte auch sie. Noch zu überwältigt von den Geschehnissen und ihren Erinnerungen ließ Terra es wortlos mit sich geschehen. Ein Geräusch hinter ihnen ließ sie herumfahren. Der Dämon hatte sich wieder erholt und schlug ihnen mit seinen Fangarmen entgegen. Sie sprangen auseinander und konnten der Attacke gerade noch entgegen. Es war den anderen jedoch anzumerken, dass sie von dem letzten Angriff des Dämons noch zu geschwächt waren. Lange würden sie das nicht mehr durchhalten. Sailor Terra erkannte die Not ihrer Freundinnen und stellte sich dem Dämon entgegen. Sie war selbst völlig überrascht von dem Mut und der Entschlossenheit, die sie plötzlich erfüllte. "Du wirst meinen Freundinnen nichts mehr antun!" rief sie dem Dämon entgegen. Sie kreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust und die heilige Energie der Erde sammelte sich in ihr. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte den Dämon an.  
  
"EARTH ENERGY EXPLOSION!"  
  
Sie kniete sich nieder und berührte die Erde. Die goldene Energie floss in den Boden und schoss auf den Dämon zu und löste ihn von unten her auf. Sailor Moon ließ ihren Stab erscheinen und seine silberne Energie erstrahlte.  
  
"SILVER MOON STARLIGHT SHOWER!"  
  
Der Sternenkristall von Reis Großvater erhielt seine Energie zurück und die Gefahr war gebannt. Sailor Terra erhob sich und ging zu ihren Freundinnen, die sie immer noch völlig entgeistert anstarrten. Usagi war die Erste, die ihre Sprache wiederfand. "Da haben wir nun unsere zweite Kriegerin", rief sie fröhlich. Endymion und Sailor Moon umarmten Sailor Terra. Plötzlich bildete sich zwischen Mamoru und Sailor Terra ein helles Licht. Beide traten einen Schritt zurück und aus dem Licht bildete sich die Gestalt einer Frau mit langen, dunkelblauen Haaren und einem hellgrünen Kleid. Auf ihrem Kleid waren überall goldene Blüten aufgestickt. "Meine Kinder", sprach der Geist der Frau und öffnete seine Arme. "Mutter", sagten Endymion und Terra wie aus einem Mund. "Endlich habt ihr zueinander gefunden. Ich bin sehr glücklich darüber." Verwirrt blickte Sailor Moon den Geist der Frau an. "Wer sind Sie?" fragte sie. Mit gütigen blauen Augen blickte der Geist der Frau nun Sailor Moon an. "Ich bin, oder besser war, die Königin der Erde, Königin Gaia. Die Mutter von Endymion und Eternity, Königliche Hoheit Serenity. Ich sehe Dein Schicksal, Königliche Hoheit, und ich weiß, dass Ihr und mein Sohn sehr glücklich miteinander sein werdet." Sie blickte nun wieder zu ihren Kindern. "Eure Liebe wird Euer Sieg sein, meine Kinder. Ich werde immer über Euch wachen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie wieder in einer hellen Kugel aus Licht.  
  
"Eternity?" fragte Sailor Moon. "Ja", antwortete Terra. "Das war mein Name als Prinzessin, damals zur Zeit des goldenen Königreichs." Verwundert blickten alle Sailor Terra an. "Die Erinnerung kommt sehr schnell wieder zurück", erklärte sie lächelnd. "Aber ich brauche wohl etwas Zeit um sie zu verarbeiten." "Das kennen wir alle", erklärte Sailor Moon. "Du wirst schon damit fertig werden." Beide blickten sich an und fingen plötzlich schallend an zu lachen. "Warum lacht ihr zwei denn wie zwei Geisteskranke?" mischte sich Sailor Mars etwas ungehalten ein. "Ach weißt Du, Rei", begann Sailor Moon. "Es kommt schließlich nicht jeden Tag vor, dass man seine zukünftige Schwägerin..." "...Und seinen Bruder an einem Abend kennenlernt", vollendete Terra den Satz. Etwas verkniffen blickte Mars die beiden an. Sie ließ sich jedoch bald von dem schallenden Gelächter anstecken. Kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten sich alle von Rei. Usagi ging mit ihrem Mamoru sowie Taiya und Miharu nach Hause. Ami, Makoto und Minako übernachteten bei Rei, um ihr beim Aufräumen zu helfen, und Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna und Hotaru fuhren in Harukas Sportwagen nach Hause. Als Reis Großvater schließlich aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachte, war er überzeugt, lautes Gelächter gehört zu haben. Er erblickte jedoch nur seine Enkelin, die sich lächelnd über ihn beugte und ihm wieder auf die Beine und in sein Bett half. 


	7. Sailor Moon Harmony 06 - Streit unter Sc...

Kapitel 6 - Streit unter Schwestern  
  
Das Wetter klärte sich langsam auf und die Regenwolken verschwanden. Die milde Herbstsonne schien auf Tokio herab und ließ die grauen Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage verblassen. Miharu Tsuchina lag in ihrem Zimmer und dachte über die Ereignisse nach, die ihr Leben in den letzten Tagen so verändert hatten. Vor zwei Tagen hatte sie ihren Geburtstag gefeiert und wurde dabei von ihren Freundinnen mit einer Party überrascht. Wenige Momente danach fand sie sich schon in einem Kampf mit einem Dämon wieder und erwachte als Sailor Senshi der Erde, Sailor Terra. In dem Freund von Usagi Tsukino erkannte sie ihren Bruder aus einem früheren Leben, Prinz Endymion. Als Krönung des Tages erschien ihnen der Geist der Göttin der Erde, Königin Gaia, und sie fand heraus, dass auch sie eine Prinzessin war. All das war so verwirrend für ein Mädchen ihres Alters. Doch vielmehr als früher spürte sie eine tiefe Verbundenheit mit ihren Freundinnen, die weit vor ihrer Geburt begründet wurde und noch bis weit in die Zukunft anhalten würde. Miharu schloss die Augen und träumte weiter von längst vergangenen Zeiten.  
  
"Dies ist Deine letzte Chance, Churel!" Die Wut in der Stimme Nocturns ließ sich nun nicht weiter verbergen. Das Gebäude erzitterte in seinen Grundfesten und schwarze Energie spielte um seine blutrote Robe. "Schon zweimal hast Du versagt und mir nur die schwache Sternenenergie gewöhnlicher Menschen gebracht. Dieser Dreck ist unter der Würde unseres Meisters. Solltest Du ein drittes Mal versagen, wirst Du das Schicksal Abaddons teilen." Churel zitterte und war den Tränen nahe. Mit zittriger Stimme antwortete sie: "Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen, großer Meister. Ich werde die wahre Sternenenergie finden, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue." Sie drehte sich um und wollte verschwinden, als sie ein Kichern in der Luft hörte. "Vergiss nicht. Churel", hallte eine Stimme von den Wänden der Halle wider, "wenn Du wieder versagst, wird es das Letzte sein, was Du getan hast." Ohne die Worte Lanias weiter zu beachten, verschwand Churel in einer Nebelwolke.  
  
Rei und Michiru saßen derweil gemeinsam in dem Gebetsraum des Hikawa Tempels, die verbliebenen vier magischen Kugeln vor sich ausgebreitet. "Und was hast Du jetzt vor?" wollte Rei von Michiru wissen. "Du und ich", begann Michiru. "Unsere Sinne sind von allen am empfänglichsten für übernatürliche Schwingungen." Rei stimmte ihr zu. "Ich habe mir gedacht wir beide könnten vielleicht herausfinden, welche Kräfte in den verbliebenen Kugeln gefangen sind und dadurch vielleicht leichter die Personen finden, zu der sie gehören." Rei war begeistert von dieser Idee und wollte sofort die heiligen Flammen befragen. "Allerdings", bemerkte Michiru mit einem schiefen Lächeln, "halte ich nicht soviel von Deinem Feuer. Ich wollte meinen Talisman befragen." Mit einem Wink ließ sie ihren Talisman, den Spiegel der unendlichen Meerestiefen, erscheinen. Rei war ebenfalls nicht besonders angetan davon, das Schicksal von schaumschlagenden Wellen bestimmen zu lassen. "Lass uns doch diese Kräfte bündeln", schlug sie vor. Obwohl diese beiden Kräfte völlig gegenteiliger Natur waren, so wusste sie doch, dass gerade das ihre Stärke sein würde. "Wir bilden einen Kreis. Du sitzt mit dem Rücken zum Feuer und konzentrierst Dich auf Deinen Spiegel, und ich sitze vor Dir und konzentriere mich auf die Flammen."  
  
Gesagt getan, die beiden Mädchen fassten sich an den Händen und nahmen die Kugeln in die Mitte. Jede konzentrierte sich auf das Element, das ihr am nächsten stand. Rei richtete ihre Konzentration auf die heiligen Flammen des Hikawa Tempels und Michiru auf die unendlichen Tiefen des Ozeans, die sie in ihrem Spiegel spüren konnte. Angestrengt versuchten sie, die Energien der Kugeln zu ergründen. Um sie herum bildete sich eine kaum wahrnehmbare Aura aus Energie. Das Rot des Heiligen Feuers vermischte sich mit dem dunklen Türkis des Ozeans. Nach mehreren Minuten öffneten sie die Augen. Keine von ihnen hatte irgendetwas spüren können. Beiden lief der Schweiß von der Stirn, da die psychischen Anstrengungen sie erschöpft hatten. "Wahrscheinlich ist das nicht der richtige Weg", sagte Michiru mit einem müden Lächeln. "Die Kugeln werden uns ihr Geheimnis wahrscheinlich selbst mitteilen." Rei nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich daran die Kugeln zusammenzupacken. Als Rei die letzte Kugel, die mit der dunkelvioletten Färbung, berührte, durchfuhr sie plötzlich eine Vision. Völlige Dunkelheit umgab sie. Dies war nicht die Dunkelheit, gegen die sie so oft gekämpft hatten. Sie war schützend und verbarg sie vor der Angst, die sie so oft in sich spürte. Es lag nichts Böses in ihr...  
  
"Rei, Rei wach auf!" Michiru schüttelte ihre Freundin und Reis Blick begann klarer zu werden. "Was war los? Du hast auf einmal so entrückt ausgesehen." Rei wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Ich habe die Energie der Kugel gespürt", erklärte sie Michiru. "Ich habe in das Herz der Dunkelheit geblickt." Verwundert blickte Michiru ihre Freundin an. "Die Kriegerin, für die diese Energie bestimmt ist,ist also böse?" Michiru nahm die Kugel in die Hand und sah sie prüfend an. "Nein, ich glaube nicht", sagte Rei. "Ich habe mich in dieser Dunkelheit geborgen gefühlt." Sie fing sich einen kritischen Blick von ihrer Freundin ein. "Bist Du Dir da auch ganz sicher?" Die Skepsis in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. "Ja!" sagte Rei mit fester Stimme. "Ganz sicher!" Sie wusste jedoch selbst, dass sie ihre Freundin noch nicht ganz überzeugt hatte.  
  
Der nächste Morgen dämmerte herauf und mit ihm ein nicht ganz so angenehmer Schultag. Noch ganz gerädert von der Vision, die sie in der letzten Nacht hatte, machte sich Rei auf den Weg in ihre Schule. Ganz in Gedanken ging sie ihren gewohnten Schulweg und bog gerade um eine Ecke, als sie plötzlich gegen etwas stieß und ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Ihre Schulbücher lagen auf dem Gehweg verteilt. Sie blickte auf, um zu sehen, mit wem sie da zusammengestoßen war. Ein Mädchen, ungefähr in ihrem Alter, mit schulterlangen blauen Haaren, blickte ebenso verdattert zurück. "Entschuldige bitte, ich war in Gedanken." Rei versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob sie das Mädchen schon mal irgendwo gesehen hatte. Immerhin trug sie die gleiche Schuluniform wie sie. "Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich hab wohl geträumt", entschuldigte sich das Mädchen. Glück gehabt, dachte Rei. Zumindest bin ich nicht mit einer Schlägerbande zusammengestoßen, wie Usagi vor einigen Jahren. "Ich bin Rei Hino", stellte sie sich dem Mädchen vor. "Freut mich, ich heiße Tamashi Kuroino." Sie gaben sich die Hand und gingen gemeinsam ihren Schulweg. "In welchem Schuljahr bist Du?" wollte Tamashi wissen. "Ich bin im 2.Jahr der Oberstufe", antwortete Rei. "Und Du? Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich Dich hier noch nie gesehen habe." Tamashi lächelte sie an. "Das ist auch kein Wunder. Ich habe erst vor kurzem die Schule gewechselt. Ich bin im 3.Jahr." Zusammen gingen sie in die Schule und verabschiedeten sich an ihren Klassenzimmern. Keine von beiden spürte die Aura des Bösen, die sich über der Stadt sammelte.  
  
"Was hast Du vor, Churel?" Erschrocken drehte sich die Angesprochene um. Vor ihr stand Lania, ihre schärfste Konkurrentin und Schwester. Das Schicksal war wirklich grausam, dachte sie sich. "Du weißt, dass Du Deine Haut nicht mehr retten kannst." Man konnte den Spott in ihrer Stimme schwerlich überhören. "Heute Abend wirst Du das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wie Abaddon, und mir wird es ein Vergnügen sein zuzusehen." Voller Wut sammelte Churel ihre Energie und bereitete sich darauf vor, ihrer Schwester eine Kostprobe ihres Hasses entgegenzuschleudern. "Verzieh Dich, Lania", zischte Churel. "Sonst wirst Du es bereuen!" Lania antwortete ihr mit einem höhnischen Gelächter. "ich denke nicht, dass ich irgendetwas von dem, was ich heute tue, bereuen werde!" Mit diesen Worten löste sie sich in einer grünen Nebelwolke auf; nur der Nachhall ihrer Stimme hing noch in der Luft. Das werden wir ja noch sehen, dachte sich Churel und wählte sich ihr Opfer aus.  
  
Ein langer Schultag neigte sich dem Ende zu und Rei nutzte die Zeit vor der letzten Stunde, um ein wenig über den Schulhof zu schlendern. Da entdeckte sie Tamashi, die im Garten der Schule mit geschlossenen Augen saß. Um sie nicht zu stören, schlich sich Rei vorsichtig an sie heran. "Komm ruhig her, Rei", hörte sie Tamashi sagen. Schuldbewusst ging sie zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. Tamashi hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen. "Tut mir leid, hab ich Dich gestört?" fragte Rei. "Nein, nicht wirklich", antwortete Tamashi. "Ich habe Dich schon gespürt, als Du den Schulhof betreten hast." Verblüfft betrachtete Rei ihre neue Freundin. "Gespürt?" fragte sie überrascht. "Ja, ich meditiere schon seit meiner Kindheit und kann inzwischen die Leute spüren, bevor ich sie überhaupt höre." Mit offenem Mund starrte Rei sie an. Sie hatte bisher noch nie erlebt, dass jemand anderes ähnliche Kräfte wie sie besaß. Außer vielleicht Hotaru oder Michiru, aber ihnen standen ja auch die Energien mächtiger Sterne zur Verfügung. "Deine Aura ist wirklich außergewöhnlich stark", schreckte Tamashi sie aus ihren Grübeleien auf. "Ich habe so eine Aura noch nie bei einem Menschen gespürt." Verlegen blickte Rei auf den Boden. "Ich bin eine Shinto-Priesterin und wurde in Meditation und Mystik unterrichtet", sagte sie. "Vielleicht hast Du ja das gespürt." Sie stand schnell auf und überließ Tamashi weiter ihrer Meditation.  
  
Am Ende des Schultags wurde Rei von ihren Freundinnen abgeholt. Usagi, Ami und Makoto warteten vor dem Schultor, um sie zum Tempel zu begleiten. Rei war überrascht. Bisher hatten ihre Freundinnen sie nur selten von der Schule abgeholt. "Hallo Rei", wurde sie von Usagi begrüßt. "Bei uns sind heute die letzten beiden Stunden ausgefallen, deswegen wollten wir Dich abholen." Rei hakte sich bei ihnen ein, als plötzlich Tamashi über den Schulhof kam. "Hi Rei, wie geht's?" Usagi und die anderen musterten Tamashi neugierig. "Usagi, Ami, Makoto, das ist Tamashi. Eine Schulkameradin von mir. Tamashi, das sind meine Freundinnen." Sie schienen sich gut zu verstehen, aber sie wusste selbst, dass der erste Eindruck täuschen konnte. Usagi schien wie immer nichts schöner zu finden, als mit anderen Freundschaft zu schließen. Anschließend brachen Rei und die anderen zum Hikawa Tempel auf. Tamashi begleitete sie noch eine Weile und bog dann an der Ecke ab, an der sie noch am Morgen mit Rei zusammengestoßen war.  
  
Rei berichtete ihren Freundinnen von dem Ritual, dass sie und Michiru am Abend zuvor durchgeführt hatten. Das Ergebnis verblüffte ihre Freundinnen. "Du hast also nur Dunkelheit gesehen?" wollte Usagi wissen. "Was bedeutet das denn? Ist diese Kriegerin böse?" Rei erklärte ihr, dass sie nicht den Eindruck hatte, da sie in dieser Dunkelheit keine Angst verspürt und sich auch sonst völlig geborgen gefühlt hatte. "Es ist auch nicht unbedingt gesagt, dass Dunkelheit mit dem Bösen gleichzusetzen ist", erklärte Ami. "In der griechischen Mythologie ist Leto eine Göttin der Dunkelheit, ihre Kinder sind jedoch Apollon, ein Lichtgott, und Artemis, die Mondgöttin. Daraus kann man doch sehen, dass aus Dunkelheit nicht nur Schlechtes kommen kann." Als Ami ihren Vortrag beendet hatte, bemerkte sie die andächtige Stille, die um sie herum herrschte. "Was ist?" wollte sie wissen. "Wow Ami, Du bist echt schlau", staunte Usagi. Verlegen blickte Ami auf den Boden. Sie konnte es eigentlich selber nicht ausstehen, so mit ihrem Wissen zu prahlen, aber manchmal überkam es sie einfach.  
  
Am Hikawa Tempel erwarteten sie schon Michiru, Setsuna und Hotaru. "Wo ist Haruka?" wollte Makoto als erstes wissen. "Sie fährt mit ihrem Motorrad heute wieder ein Rennen. Sie meinte aber, wir sollten uns heute mit Euch treffen, da dies ihrer Meinung nach wichtiger ist." Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Hikawa Tempel, um die bisherige Situation zu beraten. "Wo sind eigentlich Taiya und Miharu? wollte Hotaru wissen. "Ich habe sie zwar eingeladen, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie kommen werden", berichtete Usagi. "Die beiden haben doch einiges zu verarbeiten." Sie waren am Wohntrakt des Tempels angelangt und gingen hinein. "Michiru hat uns bereits von Deiner Vision berichtet." Setsuna sprach gleich das Wesentliche an. "Wenn Du sagst, dass Du diese Dunkelheit nicht als Bedrohung empfunden hast, müssen wir nun überlegen, zu welchem Planeten dieses Element passen könnte." Sie setzten sich um den Tisch in Reis Zimmer und Ami rief ein paar Daten ihres Mikro-Computers ab. "Ich habe schon mal ein paar Erkundigungen eingeholt, welche Planeten in Frage kommen könnten", erklärte sie. "Aber bisher sind die Informationen noch recht dürftig, also denke ich nicht, dass sie uns weiterhelfen werden." Die anderen sahen sich überrascht an. Es war bisher nur sehr selten vorgekommen, dass Ami ihnen bei einem Problem nicht weiterhelfen konnte. "Sag uns doch erst mal, was Du hast", schlug Makoto vor. "Dann werden wir sehen, ob wir die Daten gebrauchen können." Ami war einverstanden und rief die Daten von ihrem Computer ab.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit machten Taiya und Miharu einen Spaziergang in der Nähe des Hikawa Tempels. Beide dachten über ihr neues Schicksal als Sailor Senshi nach. Niemand sprach ein Wort, denn sie verstanden ihre Gefühle auch ohne Worte. Beide hatten von Luna und Artemis einen Kommunikator geschenkt bekommen, den sie einsetzen sollten, um ihre Freunde bei Gefahr zu sich zu rufen. Beide hatten jedoch von Minako und Usagi den Tipp bekommen, dass man sich damit ein eigenes Telefon sparen könne. "Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben", sagte Miharu zu ihrer Freundin. "Wir beide sind Sailor Senshi und außerdem noch Prinzessinnen." Sie lief voraus zu einem kleinen Park und ließ sich in eine Blumenwiese fallen. Taiya war sichtlich erstaunt. So ausgelassen hatte sie ihre Freundin selten gesehen. Sie ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. "Ich kann Dich verstehen", sagte sie. "Ich kann es selbst auch noch nicht glauben."  
  
Miharu schloss die Augen und genoss das schöne Wetter an diesem Tag. Sie fühlte die Erde und das Gras unter sich und spürte die Macht des Lebens, die in ihrem Mutterstern schlummerte. Sie fühlte die Wärme der Sonne auf ihrer Haut, das der Erde Leben schenkte. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und blickte auf die Natur rings um sich. Die mächtigen Bäume, die im Sommer Schatten spendeten und die Blumen des späten Sommers. Ihr kam es auf einmal so vor, als würde sie all diese Dinge heute zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen und sie empfand plötzlich Ehrfurcht vor der gewaltigen Gegenwart des Lebens, das sie um sich herum spürte. Sie beobachtete Taiya, die mit geschlossenen Augen ihr Gesicht der Sonne zuwandte. Sie hatte ihre Freundin noch nie so entspannt und ruhig gesehen. Ansonsten war sie immer so etwas wie ein Wirbelwind, der selten einen Tag erlebte, an dem er nicht fröhlich war und lachte. Als hätte sie ihren Blick gespürt, öffnete Taiya ihre Augen und blickte Miharu an. "Ich habe gerade an die Sonne gedacht", erzählte sie. "Sie ist so warm und hell und spendet allem mit ihrer Wärme Leben." Überrascht starrte Miharu sie an. Wurde sie jetzt etwa auch noch philosophisch. Gemeinsam legten sie sich auf die Wiese und erfreuten sich an dem schönen Tag.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Ami im Hikawa Tempel die Daten von ihrem Computer abgerufen. "Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass uns diese Daten weiterhelfen können", versuchte Ami zu erklären. "Es sind alles eher Meldungen über hypothetische Planeten oder astrologische Fakten." Usagi sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Hypo...was?" Betretenes Schweigen herrschte im Raum. Im Grunde hatte niemand etwas anderes von Usagi erwartet, aber sie gaben trotzdem nie die Hoffnung auf. "Hypothetisch bedeutet, das es nichtbestätigte Fakten über Planeten sind, von denen man gar nicht genau weiß, ob es sie überhaupt gibt", erklärte Ami. Langsam aber sicher zeichnete sich in Usagis Gesicht Verstehen ab. "Es sind bisher eigentlich nur die Geschichte eines angeblichen Mondes der Venus und die astrologischen Fakten über den Zweiten Mond der Erde. "Ein zweiter Mond der Erde?" fragte Usagi die anderen. "Gibt es so etwas denn?" Sie sah Ami gespannt an, und hoffte auf eine Erklärung."Eigentlich nicht", erklärte Ami. "Früher glaubten die Menschen, die Erde hätte einen zweiten Mond und nannten ihn Lilith. Heute kommt dieser Mond aber nur noch in der Astrologie vor." Setsuna und Hotaru stimmten Ami zu. "Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass die Venus einen Mond hat", meldete sich nun auch Minako zu Wort. "Außer dem Mond der Erde gibt es doch sonst keine Trabanten, die eine Sailor Senshi haben, oder?" Sie wandte sich fragend an ihren Kater Artemis. "Nicht das ich wüsste", antwortete ihr der Kater. "Luna und ich haben zwar im Mondreich Geschichten darüber gehört, dass es zu Beginn des Sonnensystems zu jedem Himmelskörper eine Kriegerin gab, aber das waren nur Legenden." Alle blickten ihn fragend an. Artemis seufzte und versuchte ihnen zu erklären, was er meinte. "Hier auf der Erde nennt man so etwas Märchen. Wir waren einmal dabei, als die Königin ihrer Tochter eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählte, über die Begleiter der Planetenherrscher." Usagi sah ihn überrascht an. Es fiel ihr sowieso immer schwer sich an ihr Leben auf dem Mond zu erinnern, aber davon wusste sie beim besten Willen nichts mehr.  
  
Taiya und Miharu lagen immer noch im Gras, als Taiya plötzlich eine bekannte Gestalt ins Auge fiel. "Schau mal", wandte sie sich an ihre Freundin. "Ist das da nicht Yuichiro, der Priester aus Reis Tempel?" Miharu sah sich den jungen Mann genauer an und stimmte ihr schließlich zu. "Komm, wir begrüßen ihn. Vielleicht können wir ihn ja zum Tempel begleiten. Wollten die anderen sich nicht sowieso heute wieder treffen?" Bestürzt sah Taiya sie an. "Mist, das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen!" Sie beeilten sich aufzustehen und Yuichiro zu begrüßen. Gemeinsam gingen sie über die Wiese und winkten ihm zu. Er blieb stehen und schaute zu ihnen herüber, schien sie aber nicht zu erkennen. "Er erkennt uns glaub ich nicht", murmelte Taiya ihrer Freundin zu. "Hi Yuichiro", rief sie ihm zu. Er schien immer noch zu überlegen, wer ihn da begrüßte. "Seid ihr nicht die neuen Freundinnen von Rei?" fragte er vorsichtig. "Bingo!" Taiya klopfte ihm bewundernd auf die Schultern. "Gehst Du gerade zum Tempel?" wollte Miharu wissen. Yuichiro nickte und erklärte, dass er gerade ein paar Besorgungen für Reis Großvater gemacht hatte. Miharu und Taiya schlossen sich ihm an und begleiteten ihn zurück zum Tempel.  
  
Als sie fast das Ende des Parks erreicht hatten, fiel Yuichiro eine Gestalt ins Auge, die sich an einen Baum stützte. Sie trug ein dunkles Mönchsgewand und schien eindeutig Schmerzen zu haben. "Wartet hier bitte auf mich", bat er die beiden Mädchen und eilte auf den Baum zu, um der Person zu helfen. "Geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte er die zusammengesunkene Gestalt. "Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?" Die Gestalt streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. "Hilf mir auf", vernahm Yuichiro ein leises Flüstern, das sich mehr nach einer Frau als nach einem Mann anhörte. Er fasste nach ihrer Hand und spürte im selben Moment eine lähmende Kälte, die seinen Körper erfasste. "Was...ist das?" fragte er und spürte, wie ihm die Stimme versagte. Drohend richtete sich die Gestalt vor ihm auf und warf ihr Gewand zur Seite. Vor ihm stand eine junge, äußerst attraktive Frau in einem engen, grünen Overall und langen blonden Haaren. Wäre er ihr auf der Straße begegnet, wären seine Gefühle höchstwahrscheinlich anders als jetzt. Er verspürte eine unerklärliche Angst, vor der Kälte, die diese Frau ausstrahlte. Sie hob eine Hand vor den Mund, als wollte sie ihm eine Kusshand zuwerfen. Stattdessen breitete sich grüner Nebel vor ihm aus und kroch langsam den Hügel herunter über den Park. Er stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus, soweit es ihm seine Stimme noch erlaubte.  
  
Taiya und Miharu beobachteten entsetzt das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot. Als sie Yuichiros Schrei hörten, sahen sie sich an und ließen ihre Verwandlungsstäbe erscheinen.  
  
"SOLAR CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Beide spürten die Energie ihrer Schutzplaneten um sich und wenige Sekunden später hatten sie sich verwandelt. Der Nebel um sie herum wurde allmählich immer dichter und sie liefen beide in die Richtung, aus der sie Yuichiros Stimme vernommen hatten. Während sie noch den Platz suchten, an dem sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, benutzte Sun ihren Kommunikator um Usagi und die anderen zu Hilfe zu rufen. "Was ist los Taiya?" hörte sie Usagis Stimme aus dem Kommunikator. "Wo seid ihr denn?" "Wir haben Yuichiro im Park getroffen und er wurde gerade von unseren Feinden angegriffen!" Sie hörte einen entsetzen Schrei im Hintergrund und kurze Zeit später schaltete sich auch Reis Stimme in das Gespräch mit ein. "Wo seid Ihr?" wollte sie wissen. Taiya beschrieb ihr Kurz ihren Standort und Rei versicherte, dass sie sofort kommen würden. "Oh ... Rei macht sich Sorgen um ihren Geliebten", hörte sie Minakos Stimme aus ihrem Armband klingen. "Halt die Klappe, Minako!" Taiya konnte die beiden zwar nicht sehen, aber nachdem sie einen dumpfen Knall hörte und daraufhin die Verbindung abbrach, konnte sie sich ihren Teil denken. "Es sieht ganz so aus, als müssten wir sie erst mal allein in Schach halten", teilte sie ihrer Freundin mit. Miharu nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich wieder auf die Suche nach Yuichiro. Plötzlich nahmen sie zwei Schatten vor sich wahr. Sie versteckten sich schnell hinter dem nächsten Baum, um das Geschehen zu beobachten.  
  
"So, mein Kleiner", hörten sie eine völlig unbekannte Stimme. "Nun gib mir die Energie Deines Sternenkristalls!" Das war für sie das Zeichen um einzugreifen. Sun richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die unbekannte Gestalt und bereitete ihre Attacke vor.  
  
"SOLAR KISS!"  
  
Die hellen Lichtkugeln erhellten den Nebel und flogen auf die Gestalt zu. Doch sie verfehlten ihr Ziel. Blitzschnell war der Schatten ausgewichen und hielt nun nach seinen Angreifern Ausschau. "Wer ist da?" Sun und Terra erhoben sich aus ihrem Versteck und zeigten sich der Unbekannten. "Sailor Sun!" "Sailor Terra!" stellten sie sich der Gestalt vor. "Wir stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir Dich bestrafen!" Es war für beide das erste Mal, das sie eine Kampfansage an den Gegner richteten. Der gewünschte Erfolg blieb jedoch aus, als sie sahen, dass ihre Gegnerin in keinster Weise beeindruckt war. "Ihr gehört also zum Sailorteam. Ich habe schon viel von Euch gehört. Ich bin Lania und gehöre zur Bruderschaft des Chaos!" Sun und Terra sahen sich etwas irritiert an. "Was ist mit Churel?" wollte Sun wissen. "Hast Du sie abgelöst?" Ein kaltes, gefühlloses Lachen schlug ihnen entgegen. "Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen ihre Aufgabe zu übernehmen", erklärte Lania. "Sie war es nicht wert, die Energie zu sammeln!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie eines der dunklen Prismen erscheinen und näherte sich mit diesem dem bewusstlosen Yuichiro.  
  
"EARTH ENERGY EXPLOSION!"  
  
Die goldene Energie explodierte vor Lanias Hand und schleuderte die dunkle Kugel zwischen die Bäume. Wütend drehte Lania sich zu den beiden um. "Das werdet ihr mir büßen!" Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung schoss sie ein paar schwarze Blitze auf die beiden Sailor Senshi ab. Sun und Terra konnten mit knapper Not ausweichen, aber Lania bereitete sich schon auf ihren nächsten Angriff vor. Die beiden sahen die schwarze Energie näherkommen, als eine rote Rose sie durchbrach. Überrascht sahen alle drei auf den nächsten Baum, um ihren Retter, beziehungsweise den Störenfried, zu entdecken. "Tuxedo Mask!" rief Sun erfreut. "Endymion!" rief Terra. "Noch so eine Plage", zischte Lania. "Aber auch Dich werde ich beseitigen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich an Tuxedo Mask und formte aus dem Nebel eine Figur, die sie mit dem dunklen Prisma verband. Aus diesem formte sich ein Monster, das Yuichiro sehr ähnlich sah. Zumindest trug es die Kleidung eines Priesters, jedoch völlig in schwarz. Seine Haut war weiß, beinahe durchsichtig wie der Nebel und seine Augen glühten rot. Sun gewann als erste ihre Fassung wieder und wollte das Monster angreifen, bevor es sie seinerseits attackieren würde.  
  
"SOLAR KISS!"  
  
Die Kugeln aus reinem Licht formten sich um ihre Hände und sie ließ sie auf ihren Feind los. In Blitzesschnelle brachte dieser einen traditionellen Kampfstab zum Vorschein und blockte ihre Attacke ab. Anschließend wirbelte er den Stab herum, und erzeugte einen Wirbel aus schwarzen Blitzen, dem sie im Moment nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten. Als jedoch einer der Blitze kurz davor war, Terra zu verletzen, bildete sich eine zweite Schicht aus Nebel vor dem Monster; eine, die violett schimmerte. "Lania, wie kannst Du es wagen, Dich in meine Aufgabe einzumischen!" donnerte Churel. "Ich werde das Sailorteam vernichten und dem Meister die Energie bringen." "Ja", entgegnete Lania ruhig. "Und wie es aussieht, wird es Deine eigene sein." Für einen kurzen Moment war Churel sprachlos. "Was soll das bedeuten?" fragte sie ihre Schwester. "Nach meinen Informationen hast Du auch heute wieder keine echte Sternenenergie gefunden, und wenn Du Dich heute Abend vor Nocturn blicken lässt, wird er Dich bestrafen!" Fassungslos starrte Churel ihre Schwester an. Sie mochte sie zwar auch nicht, aber das sie so kaltherzig sein würde, hätte selbst sie nicht gedacht. "Du hast das alles also nur inszeniert, damit ich nicht dazu komme, echte Sternenenergie zu finden?" Lania wandte sich von ihr ab. "Ich halte es nicht für nötig, Dir zu antworten, da ich mich sowieso nicht mehr lange mit Dir befassen muss. Alles weitere überlasse ich jetzt dem Dämon." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in einer grünen Nebelwolke.  
  
Sun, Terra und Tuxedo Mask hatten die Szene aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet. "Sie scheinen sich nicht leiden zu können", bemerkte Sun überflüssigerweise. Churel stand mit hängenden Schultern von ihnen abgewandt und Terra beobachtete sie mitleidig. Der Dämon rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, da seine Gebieterin verschwunden war, ohne ihm weitere Befehle zu hinterlassen. Plötzlich straffte Churel sich und ließ ihre Energie in den Dämon fließen. Die fremde, hasserfüllte Energie zehrte an den Kräften des Dämons und ließ ihn in tausend Stücke zerspringen. Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um und starrte die Sailor Senshi mit hasserfüllten Augen an. "Nur Euretwegen", presste sie hervor. "Nur Euretwegen kann ich nicht mehr nach Hause." Sie entlud ihre ganze Wut in einem wahren Gewitter aus schwarzer Energie. Die Sailor Senshi und Tuxedo Mask hatten Mühe, ihnen auszuweichen. "Wärt ihr nicht gewesen, hätte ich unserem Meister die Sternenenergie schon längst bringen können." Sailor Sun und Tuxedo Mask sanken getroffen zur Erde und Terra stand Churel nun allein gegenüber. Churel atmete schwer und blanker Hass blitzte aus ihren Augen. "Du...Du bist schuld, dass ich meinen letzten Auftrag nicht vollenden konnte!" Mit einem Aufschrei sammelte sie ihre letzte Energie und ließ sie auf Terra los. Terra sah die schwarze Energie näherkommen und dachte nach. Sie wollte diese arme, verratene Seele nicht vernichten. Jeder verdiente eine Chance, seine Fehler wieder gutzumachen.  
  
"EARTH ENERGY...!"  
  
Die goldene Energie der Erde sammelte sich um sie und ließ die schwarzen Blitze verpuffen. Sie beendete die Attacke nicht gleich, sondern wartete, bis die Energie soweit abgeschwächt war, dass sie Churel nicht vernichten würde.  
  
"...EXPLOSION!"  
  
Das goldene Licht schoss Churel entgegen und schloss sie ein. Ihre letzten Kraftreserven wurden neutralisiert und sie sank ohnmächtig zur Erde. Terra lief zu ihr hin und richtete sie auf. Langsam kam Churel wieder zu sich und blickte Terra verwirrt an. Sie war zu kraftlos, sich zu wehren und ließ alles mit sich geschehen. "Jetzt hast Du mich da, wo Du mich haben wolltest", flüsterte sie. "Jetzt kannst Du mich vernichten." Erstaunt blickte Terra sie an. "Ich habe nicht vor Dich zu vernichten", entgegnete sie. Churel blickte sie skeptisch an. "Ich bitte Dich", flehte Churel sie an. Diese Bitte schockierte Terra wirklich. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur um seine Vernichtung bitten. "Ich kann nicht mehr nach Hause und habe alles verraten, wofür ich gelebt habe. Ich bin es nicht wert zuleben." Terra ergriff Churels Hand. "Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance", flüsterte sie ihr zu. "Auch Du!" Churel blickte sie ungläubig an und langsam formte sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. "Wie kann ich das alles nur wieder gutmachen, was ich angerichtet habe?" Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und flossen ihre Wangen hinunter. Ein Geräusch ließ Terra herumfahren. Das restliche Sailorteam mit Sailor Moon an der Spitze stand hinter ihr, offenbar etwas ratlos, was es nun tun sollte.  
  
Terra wandte sich wieder an Churel: "Würdest Du die Chance auf einen Neuanfang ergreifen, auch wenn es bedeutet, alles hinter Dir zu lassen, wofür Du bisher gelebt hast?" Churel schloss die Augen. Bilder aus ihrem Leben liefen an ihr vorbei. Der unverhohlene Hass ihrer Schwester, die Angst, die sie immer schon vor Nocturn gehabt hatte, die Distanziertheit der anderen aus der Bruderschaft. Sie öffnete die Augen und nickte. Sichtlich froh über ihre Entscheidung drehte sich Terra zu Sailor Moon um und bat sie die dämonische Energie aus Churels Körper zu verbannen.  
  
"SILVER MOON STARLIGHT SHOWER!"  
  
Die silberne Energie legte sich um Churel. Erst beherrschte Angst ihre Gedanken. Die Angst, von diesem Licht vernichtet zu werden. Doch nach und nach spürte sie die Wärme dieses Lichts und ließ zu, dass es ihre Seele erfüllte. Sie spürte, wie die dämonischen Energien von ihr wichen und das Licht in ihr Herz zurückkehrte. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, waren alle dämonischen Merkmale verschwunden und sie wurde von Terra in die Arme geschlossen.  
  
"Churel hat uns verraten", verkündete Nocturn mit kalter Stimme. Die Erde erzitterte leicht unter seiner Wut. Er wandte sich an Lania. "Ich überlasse es Dir, Deine Schwester angemessen zu bestrafen!" Lania antwortete mit einem eiskalten Lächeln. "Keine Sorge, Meister", sagte sie. "Sie wird mir nicht entkommen!" 


	8. Sailor Moon Harmony 07 - Churel in Gefah...

Kapitel 7 - Churel in Gefahr  
  
Der Morgen dämmerte heran. Sie hatte das Gefühl, es war der erste Sonnenaufgang, den sie bewusst erlebte. Alles war so neu für sie. So ungewohnt. Und doch so voller Licht und Wärme, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als sich zu freuen. Churel stand am Fenster von Miharus Zimmer und beobachtete die Sonne, die langsam hinter dem Horizont hervorkam. So viel hatte sich für sie in den letzten Stunden geändert. Erst letzte Nacht war sie von Sailor Moon von der Dunkelheit befreit worden und hatte diese Nacht bei Miharu geschlafen. Ihre besonderen Kräfte vermisste sie zwar etwas, aber die Erinnerung daran wurde merklich schwächer. Sie schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Bisher war ihr nie aufgefallen, wie schön diese Welt war. Die Farben, die Gerüche und, im besonderen, die Gefühle. All das hatte sie nie bemerkt, als sie noch ein Mitglied der Bruderschaft war. "Habe ich bisher überhaupt gelebt?" fragte sie sich leise. Alles, was im Leben anscheinend von Bedeutung war, hatte sie verdrängt und sich nur auf das Ziel konzentriert, diese Welt zu vernichten. Sie hoffte dies alles nun hinter sich gelassen zu haben und wusste in diesem Moment noch nicht, wie sehr sie sich irrte.  
  
"Verräter sollten wir nicht akzeptieren, großer Nocturn", meldete sich Lania zu Wort. Nocturn hatte die restlichen Mitglieder der Bruderschaft zusammengerufen, um die neue Situation zu besprechen. Außer ihm selbst waren noch vier weitere Schatten in der großen Kathedrahle anwesend. Lania, seine momentane Vertrauensperson, der er die Aufgabe ihrer verräterischen Schwester übertragen wollte, Forras und Empusia, das dunkle Paar, und Zirias. Er war nach ihm der Ranghöchste in der Bruderschaft und würde wahrscheinlich eines Tages sein Nachfolger werden. "Der Hass, den du für Deine Schwester hegst, ist bemerkenswert Lania." Wie üblich war Nocturns Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, das jedoch in der ganzen Halle zu hören war. "Tu mit ihr, was du meinst. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren." Lania verbeugte sich ehrfürchtig. "Großer Nocturn", meldete sich Empusia. "Warum sollen wir Zeit und Energie darauf verschwenden, diese kleine Verräterin auszuschalten?" Langsam wandte ihr Nocturn sein, unter der blutroten Robe verborgenes, Gesicht zu. "Unser Herrscher duldet keinen Verrat, Empusia", erklärte er. "Von uns wird absoluter Gehorsam verlangt. Wenn wir diesen Schwur brechen, wird unsere Energie dem Herrscher zugeführt, damit er in dieser Welt wiedergeboren werden kann!" Demütig verneigte sich Empusia vor ihrem Oberhaupt und zog sich zurück. Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken bedeutete er Lania, mit ihrer Aufgabe fortzufahren. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen verschwand sie in einer gelblichen Nebelschwade.  
  
Auch andernorts dämmerte der Morgen heran und bedeutete für die meisten jungen Menschen den Schulbeginn. Mehr oder weniger ausgeschlafen machten sich Usagi und ihre Freundinnen auf den Weg zur Juuban Highschool. Auch Rei war auf dem Weg zu ihrer Schule. Diese Nacht hatte sie wieder vor dem heiligen Feuer meditiert, um etwas über die seltsame Vision zu erfahren, die sie vor wenigen Tagen hatte, doch die Flammen schwiegen. "Pass diesmal wenigstens auf", hörte sie eine Stimme vor sich. Überrascht sah sie nach oben und sah sich fast Auge in Auge mit Tamashi. "Na schon wieder schlecht geschlafen letzte Nacht?" So ein Kommentar musste ja kommen, dachte sich Rei. Etwas verlegen erzählte sie ihr, dass sie noch bis tief in die Nacht meditiert hatte. "So ein Zufall", wunderte sich Tamashi. "Ich meditiere auch, wenn ich nicht einschlafen kann." Ohne Zögern stimmte Rei ihr zu, verschwieg jedoch, dass sie eigentlich wegen einer geheimnisvollen Vision meditiert hatte, die ihr sagen sollte, wer die Kriegerin eines mächtigen Sterns sein sollte. Uneingeweihte reagierten auf solche Offenbarungen meist sehr verblüfft. Gemeinsam machten sich die beiden anschließend auf den Weg zur Schule. Rei war dankbar für diese kurze Ablenkung, konnte jedoch trotzdem nicht vergessen, warum sie so nachdenklich gewesen war. Die dunkle Kriegerin...Wie würde sie sich offenbaren? Und was ihr noch mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete war, würde sie auf der Seite des Guten stehen?  
  
Warmer Sonnenschein schien ihr auf die blasse Haut. So lange hatte sie sich vor der Sonne versteckt und ihr wärmendes, helles Licht gemieden. Seit sie denken konnte war die Sonne, und ihr Gegenpart der Mond, ein Feind ihrer Gesinnung, da sie Licht in die Dunkelheit brachten und Leben schenkten. Jetzt, wo sie kein Geschöpf der Dunkelheit mehr war, sah Churel erst die Wunder, die diese Welt bisher anscheinend vor ihr verborgen hatte. Gemeinsam mit Miharu schlenderte sie durch die Stadt. "Geht es Dir gut?" fragte Miharu sie jetzt schon zum wiederholten Mal. "Ja natürlich" erwiderte Churel mit einem scheuen Lächeln. Im Gegensatz zu früher, als ihr kaum Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wurde, war dies ebenfalls eine ganz neue Erfahrung für sie. Miharu und ihre Freunde hatten sich seit der letzten Nacht um sie gekümmert und keiner hatte einen Vorwurf gegen sie vorgebracht. Es war beinahe so, als glaubten alle, dass sie nur das Opfer einer bösen Macht war. Als würde sie nur von anderen kontrolliert. Aber genau das war der Irrtum und auch der Grund, warum ihre Freude über ihr neues Leben immer noch getrübt war. Churel wusste, was sie tat, als sie alle diese schrecklichen Dinge getan hatte. Sie wusste was sie tat, als sie den Menschen die Energie ihrer Sternenkristalle rauben wollte und auch als sie die Sailor Senshi vernichten wollte. All dieses Böse war in ihrem Wesen vorhanden, und sie fürchtete sich davor, dass dies eines Tages wieder zum Vorschein kommen würde. Anscheinend hatte sich ihre Besorgnis auf ihrem Gesicht widergespiegelt, denn Miharu sah sie erschrocken an. Churel spürte, wie eine einzelne Träne über ihre Wange lief. Dieser ersten Träne folgte eine weitere und noch eine. Wortlos nahm Miharu sie in den Arm und plötzlich brachen die Trauer und die Scham über ihre vergangenen Taten über Churel herein und sie weinte sich in Miharus Armen aus.  
  
Wäre Churel nicht so abgelenkt gewesen, dann hätte sie den dunklen, kaum sichtbaren Nebelschleier bemerkt, der ihnen die ganze Zeit unauffällig gefolgt war. Lania rümpfte die Nase, wegen diesem unerwarteten Ausbruch der Emotionen. Der Gedanke, dass dieser Waschlappen einmal ihre Schwester war, erfüllte sie mit Abscheu und in diesem Moment fasste sie den festen Entschluss, die Ehre ihrer Familie wieder herstellen zu müssen. Der Hass und die Wut loderten in ihrem schwarzen Herzen auf, und nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich zurückhalten, diese Energien auf ihre Schwester zu schleudern. "Nocturn wird sich um dich kümmern, meine Liebe", flüsterte sie ihrer Schwester zu. " Du wirst dir noch wünschen, du hättest letzte Nacht die Strafe für Dein Versagen empfangen. Die nächste Strafe wird viel schrecklicher werden!" Mit diesen leisen Worten glitt sie wieder in ihre Nebelgestalt und folgte den beiden.  
  
Ein unendlich langer Schultag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Rei und Tamashi gingen über den Schulhof und unterhielten sich. "Und was hast du heute abend noch vor?" wollte Tamashi von Rei wissen. "Ich denke, ich werde mich mit meinen Freundinnen bei mir am Tempel treffen", antwortete sie. "Wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen." Tamashi antwortete mit einem kurzen Nicken. "In welchem Tempel wohnst du denn?" wollte sie wissen. "Im Hikawa Tempel" antwortete Rei etwas verdutzt. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie das Tamashi schon einmal gesagt hatte. Aber wer konnte sich schon alles merken? "Ich muss jetzt wieder zum Unterricht", unterbrach Tamashi sie in ihren Überlegungen. Rei blickte kurz auf die Uhr. "Aber es ist doch schon fast 5 Uhr", sagte sie etwas verständnislos. "Ich weiß, ich habe noch einen Kurs", antwortete Tamashi und verzog gequält das Gesicht. Rei musste grinsen. Sie machte dieses Gesicht bestimmt auch des öfteren, wenn ein Kurs ihr gar nicht gefiel. Bevor sie Tamashi nach dem Fach fragen konnte, bekam sie auch schon die Antwort: "Hauswirtschaft", grummelte Tamashi vor sich hin. "Dann bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Rei und beobachtete amüsiert, wie ihre Freundin wieder in das Schulgebäude zurückschlich. Sie drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Immerhin würde sie an diesem Abend wieder ein volles Haus haben und es musste dementsprechend vorgesorgt werden. Besonders dann, wenn Usagi eine der Gäste war. Die Hoffnung rechtzeitig zuhause zu sein, zerschlug sich gerade in diesem Moment, als sie ihren Bus vor ihrer Nase davonfahren sah. Resigniert drehte sie die Augen zum Himmel und nach einem langen, gottergebenen Seufzer machte sie sich auf einen langen Heimweg gefasst.  
  
An Mamorus Wohnungstür klingelte es. Das Klingeln wiederholte sich noch ein zweites und ein drittes Mal, bis der Hausherr schließlich in der Tür stand. "Hallo Mamoru", rief Usagi und fiel ihm um den Hals. Es war zwar erst einige Stunden her, dass sie sich gesehen hatten, aber Usagi dachte sich, dass man sich auch über kleine Dinge freuen sollte. In ihrem Schlepptau hatte sie noch Ami, Makoto, Miharu und Churel, die gerade verbissen damit beschäftigt waren, etwas anderes, aber mit Sicherheit wahnsinnig Interessantes zu beobachten. Auch die beiden Katzen waren mit von der Partie. Sie versuchten ebenfalls Usagis ausgiebige Umarmung ihres Geliebten zu ignorieren. Nur Churel war von dieser herzlichen Begrüßung fasziniert. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sich jemals jemand so gefreut hatte, sie zu sehen. Allmählich bekam sie eine Vorstellung davon, was Liebe und Freundschaft den Menschen bedeutete. Sie spürte schon wieder Tränen in sich aufsteigen, bemühte sich jedoch tapfer, diese zu unterdrücken. Nachdem Usagi endlich fertig damit war, ihren Mamoru zu begrüßen, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Hikawa Tempel. Sie alle wussten, dass sie immer noch nicht geklärt hatten, wer denn jetzt die Kriegerin war, die mit der Kraft der Dunkelheit geboren war. Außerdem waren sie sich sicher, dass Churel ihnen wertvolle Hinweise über ihre Feinde geben konnte.  
  
Die Sonne ging gerade unter, als sie das Haus verließen um sich auf den Weg zum Tempel zu machen. Es wurde jetzt schon früher dunkel und die ersten Straßenlaternen fingen bereits an zu leuchten. In den buntgefärbten Kronen der Bäume konnte man die Vögel hören, die der untergehenden Sonne ein Gutenachtlied sangen. Unterwegs trafen Usagi und ihre Freunde noch auf Taiya und Minako, die sich anscheinend den Tag mit einem Einkaufsbummel vertrieben hatten. Als der Tempelberg schon in Sicht war, brauste ein gelber Sportwagen an ihnen vorbei und man konnte Haruka erkennen, die ihre Hand zum Gruß aus dem Fenster gestreckt hatte. Und dann war das Auto auch schon wieder verschwunden und man hörte nur noch die quietschenden Reifen, als es um die nächste Kurve bog. Wenige Minuten später hatten Usagi und die anderen ebenfalls die Stufen zum Hikawa Tempel erreicht. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna und Hotaru warteten bereits auf sie. Gemeinsam machten sie sich daran die vielen Stufen zum Tempel zu erklimmen. "Hast du die magischen Kugeln dabei?" fragte Haruka Usagi. Diese öffnete die Taschen ihres Mantels und brachte die vier verbleibenden magischen Kugeln zum Vorschein. Für einen Moment stutzte sie. Die Kugel, in der angeblich die Macht der dunklen Kriegerin ruhte, schien zu leuchten. Es war zwar nur ein winziger Funke im Innern, aber Usagi war sich sicher, dass sie das Leuchten gesehen hatte. Als sie erneut hinblickte, war das Glühen aber auch schon verschwunden und so schob sie es auf einen Lichtreflex. Als sie auf dem Tempelplatz ankamen, waren alle etwas erstaunt: Reis Räume, in denen sie sich sonst immer trafen, waren noch völlig dunkel. "Glaubst du, Rei hat unser Treffen vergessen?" wandte sich Taiya an Usagi. "Ich glaube das eigentlich nicht. Sie hat noch nie eines unserer Treffen vergessen und ich habe gestern noch mit ihr darüber gesprochen", meinte Usagi.  
  
Plötzlich hörten alle ein Geräusch, das sich wie Fußgetrappel anhörte, so als ob jemand ziemlich schnell die Stufen hinter ihnen hinaufrannte. Wie auf Kommando drehten sich alle um und sahen Rei, die den Berg in ziemlichen Tempo hinaufgestürmt kam. Als sie oben ankam, stoppte sie im letzten Moment, als hätte sie die Freunde eben erst gesehen. Alle blickten sie etwas verdutzt an und ließen sie erst mal zu Atem kommen. "Tut.....mir ....leid", keuchte Rei. "Ich...hab..den Bus ..verpasst." Als sie wieder einigermaßen gut Luft bekam, gingen sie in ihre Räume, um sich über den eigentlichen Grund ihres Treffens zu unterhalten. Es wussten zwar alle, dass sie erst in frühestens einer Stunde dazu kommen würden, da vorher noch über alle möglichen mehr oder weniger unwichtigen Sachen diskutiert wurde. Die Anwesenheit von Churel gab ihrem Treffen allerdings eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit.  
  
Zu ihrer aller Überraschung fiel jedoch das gemütliche Beisammensein diesmal aus, da anscheinend allen der Ernst der Lage bewusst war. Sie saßen schweigend um den großen Tisch herum und Usagi zog erneut die magischen Kugeln aus ihrer Tasche. Wieder hatte sie flüchtig den Eindruck, dass die dunkle Kugel einen schimmernden Funken in ihrem Innern hatte. Auch Churel hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt, fühlte sich aber sichtlich unbehaglich, da ihre neu gewonnenen Freunde von ihr erwarteten, dass sie über ihr früheres Leben sprach. "Hast Du etwas neues über eventuelle Planeten herausgefunden, Ami?" wollte Usagi von ihr wissen. Es wunderte die anderen schon manchmal, dass Usagi in letzter Zeit wie selbstverständlich den Vorsitz der Runde übernommen hatte. Luna hegte die stille Hoffnung, dass sie nun doch endlich ein bisschen erwachsener werden würde. "Leider keinen, auf den diese Beschreibung passen könnte", entgegnete Ami etwas geknickt. "Oder der unserem bisherigen Wissensstand entsprechen würde", setzte Setsuna noch hinzu. Alle blickten sie überrascht an, doch sie sahen in ihrem Gesicht, dass dies wieder eine der Sachen war, die sie ihnen nicht preisgeben durfte. "Was ist, wenn diese Kriegerin gar nicht zu unserem Sonnensystem gehört?" fragte Makoto. Sie sah Setsuna an, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht auf der richtigen Spur zu sein, doch ihre Miene blieb undurchdringlich.  
  
"Churel", unterbrach Usagi Makotos Gedanken, "Kannst Du uns etwas über diese Kugeln oder die Energie darin sagen?" Churel suchte nach den richtigen Worten: "Ich kann Euch auch nicht sehr viel darüber berichten, außer den Dingen, die jeder aus meiner...früheren...der Bruderschaft wusste." Gespannt sahen Usagi und die anderen sie an. "In diesen Kugeln sind die Energien von sechs Planeten dieses Sonnensystems eingefangen, die die Bruderschaft vor über 1000 Jahren dort eingesperrt hatte." Es sah so aus, als würden die anderen noch etwas von ihr hören wollen. "Das war alles", beendete sie ihre Erzählung. "Das war alles?" rief Haruka ungehalten. "Du warst doch dabei, als das passierte. Du wirst uns zumindest sagen können, welche Planeten das sind, oder?" Die Spannung im Raum war fast greifbar und auch Churel konnte sie spüren. "Das...das stimmt nicht. Nur unser Oberhaupt besitzt nahezu Unsterblichkeit. Diese Kugeln wurden von meinen Vorfahren geschaffen." Anscheinend war Haruka immer noch nicht zufrieden. "Ich habe so das Gefühl, Du willst uns gar nicht weiterhelfen! Wer sagt uns denn, dass in Dir nicht immer noch ein dunkler Teil steckt, der insgeheim darauf hofft, uns diese Kugeln wieder zu entreißen?"  
  
Alle waren geschockt von dieser Anschuldigung. Selbst Michiru, die Harukas Misstrauen Fremden gegenüber inzwischen kannte, blickte ihre Freundin erschrocken an. Churels Gesichtsfarbe war inzwischen fast weiß, doch sie antwortete Haruka sehr gefasst. "Vielleicht hast du recht" entgegnete sie mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. "Vielleicht gehöre ich wirklich nicht zu Euch." Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und lief nach draußen. Miharu wollte hinter ihr her, doch Taiya hielt sie zurück. "Lass es gut sein", riet sie ihrer Freundin. "Sie muss selbst entscheiden, wohin sie gehören will." Miharu ließ sich von ihr wieder zum Tisch bringen. "Das ist genau das was ich meine", sagte Haruka. "Das heißt nicht, dass ich Deine Anschuldigung gegen sie gutheiße, Haruka", entgegnete Taiya mit scharfer Stimme. Grimmig funkelte Haruka sie an. Usagi stieß einen fast lautlosen Seufzer aus. Im Zimmer selbst war es zwar angenehm warm, doch die Stimmung war gerade auf den Nullpunkt gesunken.  
  
Churel saß währenddessen auf der Veranda eines der Tempelhäuser und schluchzte leise vor sich hin. Eigentlich hatte diese Haruka ja recht, dachte sie sich. Warum sollten sie mir auch vertrauen. Gestern habe ich noch versucht, sie alle zu vernichten. Mit einem Ruck wischte sie sich die Tränen ab und stand mit dem Entschluss auf, sie nun für immer zu verlassen. Dann erschien jedoch das Gesicht von Miharu vor ihrem inneren Auge. Miharu war den ganzen Tag so nett und verständnisvoll zu ihr gewesen undhatte ihr den Glauben gegeben, dass jeder Mensch eine zweite Chance verdiente. Sie sank wieder auf die Stufen und spürte wieder die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg bahnten. "Fehlt ihnen etwas?" fragte eine ihr unbekannte Stimme. Erschrocken schlug sie die Augen auf. Vor ihr stand ein großen, blauhaariges Mädchen, dass ungefähr in dem Alter ihrer neuen Freundinnen zu sein schien. "Warum weinen sie denn?" fragte die junge Frau und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Wortlos nahm Churel das Taschentuch entgegen und wischte sich die Tränen ab. "Ich heiße Tamashi Kuroino", sagte das Mädchen und streckte ihr die Hand hin. Churel war noch nicht vertraut mit dem Brauch des Händeschüttelns, ergriff jedoch ihre Hand und nannte Tamashi ihren Namen. Tamashi setzte sich neben sie auf die Stufen und lange blickten sie gemeinsam in den Himmel. "Du scheinst Sorgen zu haben", führte Tamashi das Gespräch nach einiger Zeit weiter. Churel war ehrlich verblüfft. Waren alle Erdenbewohner so offen und besorgt um andere? "Ich...ich möchte nicht darüber reden", antwortete Churel schließlich. Es fiel ihr immer noch schwer, über die Vergangenheit im allgemeinen und die letzte halbe Stunde im Besonderen zu reden.  
  
Plötzlich war es, als würden sie in eine andere Welt gezogen. Das Licht der Sterne und des Mondes wurde von gelbem Nebel überdeckt und sie hörte eine vertraute Stimme daraus. "und Du wirst auch nie mehr darüber reden können!" Vor ihr materialisierte sich die Gestalt ihrer Schwester. "Jetzt wirst du für Dein Verbrechen bezahlen Schwesterherz", flüsterte Lania ihr mit teuflischem Grinsen zu. "Dann tu, was Du tun musst", entgegnete Churel mit unbewegter Miene. Wenn sie erst tot war, würde sie die Last ihres schlechten Gewissens nicht mehr quälen. Verdutzt blickte Lania sie an. "Wie dumm du bist. Bettle um dein erbärmliches Leben, du Feigling!" Mit diesen Worten schleuderte sie einen Blitz aus schwarzer Energie gegen ihre Schwester. In Erwartung des bevorstehenden Schmerzes schloss Churel die Augen. Als sie nach einem Augenblick immer noch nichts spürte, schlug sie die Augen auf und blickte nach oben. Tamashi hatte sich schützend vor sich gestellt. "Warum tun die Menschen so etwas?" fragte sich Churel. "Ich bin es nicht wert, gerettet zu werden, also wieso riskiert ein Fremder sein Leben für mich?" Wortlos stand Tamashi vor ihr und blickte Lania mit festem Blick an. "Verschwinde du Störenfried", zischte Lania. Mit einer Handbewegung schleuderte sie Tamashi gegen die nächstgelegene Tür und wandte sich wieder ihrer Schwester zu.  
  
Das Krachen war in der Stille des Raumes deutlich zu hören. Alle blickten alarmiert auf die Tür, die zum Tempelplatz führte. Miharu war als erste auf den Beinen. "Churel", rief sie und öffnete die Tür. Gelblicher Nebel war draußen zu erkennen. Nun waren auch die anderen auf den Beinen und rannten zur Tür. Usagi warf einen Blick zurück auf die Kugeln, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Diesmal war das Leuchten darin ganz deutlich zu erkennen. Die Kugel schien vor Energie zu vibrieren. Einem Instinkt folgend, ergriff Usagi die Kugel und beeilte sich den anderen zu folgen.  
  
"MOON GUARDIAN POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
URANUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
SATURN CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
SUN CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
EARTH CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Gemeinsam stand das Sailorteam in dem gelblichen Nebel und hielt nach dem Feind Ausschau. Undeutlich erkannten sie drei Gestalten an einem Tempelhäuschen in der Nähe. Zwei von ihnen standen sich gegenüber, wobei eine von ihnen ungefähr einen Meter über der Erde schwebte. Die dritte lag anscheinend verletzt inmitten der Trümmer der Tür. "Tamashi", rief Rei überrascht und rannte zu ihrer Freundin. Sie war bewusstlos erkannte Rei und zog sie aus der Gefahrenzone. Das restliche Team widmete sich den beiden Kontrahenten. Sie erkannten Churel und eine ihnen unbekannte Person. "Lania", riefen Sun und Terra beinah gleichzeitig. "Wer ist das?" wollte Venus von ihnen wissen. "Sie ist die Schwester von Churel", erklärte Terra. "Sie hat gestern Abend versucht Churel auf hinterhältige Weise zu töten." Sie anderen waren geschockt. "Ihre eigene Schwester?" fragte Minako ungläubig. "Dann müssen wir einschreiten" rief Sailor Moon.  
  
Churel sah ihre Schwester Lania mit festem Blick an. Es schien Lania wahnsinnig zu machen, dass ihre Schwester nicht vor ihr auf dem Boden kroch und um ihr Leben bettelte. "Kriech endlich!" donnerte Lania ihr entgegen und schleuderte weitere Blitze auf sie ab. Churel ertrug die Schmerzen ohne einen Laut von sich geben. "HALT!" schallte eine Stimme durch die Stille des Nebels. Beide drehten sich zum Ursprung der Stimme um. Sie erkannten die Silhouetten mehrerer Personen. Der Nebel lichtete sich und gab die Sicht auf das Sailorteam frei. "Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass Du weiterhin Schwächere quälst", erklärte Sailor Moon. "Wir werden Dich von dem Hass befreien, der Dich dazu treibt, Deine eigene Schwester zu verletzen." Ungläubig starrte Churel auf das Sailorteam. Sie waren also wirklich gekommen, um ihr zu helfen. Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. Lania zeigte sich weit weniger beeindruckt. "Wie schön von Euch, auch mal vorbeizuschauen Sailorkrieger. Ich habe Euch auch ein paar Spielkameraden mitgebracht." Sie schnippte mit dem Finger und 10 der dunklen Prismen erschienen vor ihr. Gleichzeitig bildeten sich aus dem restlichen Nebel 10 unförmige Schemen, die die Kugeln in sich aufnahmen. Ihre Körper verdichteten sich und sie wurden zu Schattenkreaturen, die sich sofort auf das Sailorteam stürzten.  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
Die kombinierten Angriffe von Venus und Uranus richteten einigen Schaden an, konnten die Schatten jedoch nicht vernichten. Die Ablenkung nutzend, wandte sich Lania wieder ihrer Schwester zu. Rei beobachtete die Szene von dem Platz aus, zu dem sie die verletzte Tamashi gebracht hatte. Tamashi schlug die Augen auf und blickte sie an. "Rei?" fragte sie verwundert. Die Angesprochene war ebenso verblüfft. "Wieso...woher weißt Du...wie hast Du mich erkannt?" fragte sie. "Deine Aura", antwortete Tamashi nur. Rei nickte. Tamashi war ebenso bewandert in der Kunst der Meditation, dass sie wie Rei selbst die Aura anderer erkennen konnte. "Wie geht es Churel?" fragte Tamashi und richtete sich auf. Da fiel ihr Blick auf die Szene, die sich ihr bot. Das Sailorteam war zu sehr mit den Dämonen beschäftigt, um Churel helfen zu können. Lania bereitete sich darauf vor ihrer Schwester den Gnadenstoß zu geben, obwohl sie nicht so aussah, als würde sie sehr gnädig sein. "Das darf sie nicht", rief Tamashi. Sie erhob sich so schnell sie konnte und verzog gequält das Gesicht. Anscheinend hatte der Aufprall gegen die Tür ihr doch mehr Schmerzen bereitet, als sie zugeben wollte. Rei wollte sie aufhalten, doch sie riss sich mit einem Ruck los.  
  
Die Aura von Lania glüht unheilverkündend und sie sammelte ihre Energie für den letzten Schlag. In Churels Augen konnte sie inzwischen doch so etwas wie Angst erkennen und das befriedigte sie außerordentlich. Plötzlich schob sich Tamashi zwischen die beiden und stellte sich schützend vor Churel. "Du schon wieder", zischte Lania. "Ich hätte Dich gleich wie einen Wurm zerquetschen sollen." Sie richtete ihre Energie nun auf Tamashi und feuerte sie ab. Rei war zu weit entfernt, um noch irgendetwas verhindern zu können. Tamashi blickte dem tödlichen Energieblitz entgegen und schloß die Augen.  
  
Es war, als würde die Zeit in diesem Moment langsamer laufen. Alle schienen zu beobachten, was nun geschah. Der Energieblitz raste auf Tamashi zu und wurde von einer unglaublichen Energiewelle erfasst und abgeschmettert. Tamashis Aura begann in einem dunklen Blau-Violett zu leuchten und das Zeichen eines Planeten erschien auf ihrer Stirn. Alle starrten wie gebannt auf dieses Symbol. Sie alle hatten es schon einmal in der ein oder anderen Form gesehen und meist knüpften sich keine guten Erinnerungen daran. Ein schwarzer Halbmond, der nach unten geöffnet war. Nemesis. Auch die Kugel, die Usagi noch vor ihrer Verwandlung mitgenommen hatte, begann in dieser Aura zu leuchten und ein Schmetterling aus Licht bildete sich aus ihr. Tamashi öffnete die Augen und der Schmetterling formte sich zu einem Verwandlungsstab, der in ihre Hand flog. Überrascht blickte sie Rei, die mit offenem Mund zurückstarrte. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Vision und daran, dass die Dunkelheit dieser Kriegerin keine Bedrohung für sie war. Sie lächelte ihrer Freundin zu und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. "Keine Angst", formte sie mit den Lippen. Tamashi lächelte zurück und ließ die plötzlichen Erinnerungen sie überwältigen. Sie hob den Stab in die Höhe und ließ seine Energie frei.  
  
NEMESIS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Die Energie umhüllte ihren Körper und formte ihre Senshi-Uniform. Staunend beobachteten Sailor Moon und die anderen das Schauspiel. Tamashi war nun in eine Uniform gekleidet. Ihr Kragen, sowie ihr Rock und ihre Schuhe waren Nachtblau, ihre Schleifen jedoch hatten ein helles Violett. "Ich bin Sailor Nemesis", sagte Tamashi und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich zu Lania um. Ihre dunklen Augen starrten sie an und plötzlich strahlte sie die Bedrohlichkeit aus, die Usagi und ihre Freunde schon von der Familie des schwarzen Mondes gespürt hatten. "Du hast versucht, Deine Schwester zu ermorden, obwohl sie die Sünden und Verbrechen auf sich nehmen wollte, die ihr alle angerichtet habt. Deine Seele kann niemand mehr retten. Du solltest darauf hoffen, in deinem nächsten Leben Frieden zu finden!" In Lanias Augen glomm der Wahnsinn und mit einem Schrei stürzte sie sich auf Nemesis. Sie sammelte ihre Energien und schleuderte auf die neue Feindin. Ungerührt ließ Nemesis eine Waffe erscheinen, die wie ein doppelter Speer aussah und auf beiden Seiten eine spitze Klinge hatte.  
  
"DARK FEAR APPEREANCE!"  
  
Violette Energie sammelte an beiden Seiten des Speers und saugte die dunklen Kräfte von Lania auf. Nemesis begann den Speer zu drehen, immer schneller und schneller, bis die Energie der beiden Spitzen sich verband und einen Kreis bildete. Aus diesem Kreis löste sich eine gewaltige Energie welle und schoss auf Lania zu. Bevor diese reagieren konnte, überrollte die Energie sie und ein gewaltiger Lichtblitz blendete die Umstehenden. Als das Licht langsam verebbte war von Lania und ihren Schattendämonen nichts mehr übrig. Nemesis blickte auf die Stelle, an der noch vor wenigen Augenblicken ihre Feindin gestanden hatte. Sie drehte sich zu Rei um und diese sah in ihren Augen, dass ihr diese Tat bei weitem nicht so leicht fiel, wie es den Anschein hatte. In Tamashis Augen glitzerten Tränen und sie drehte sich zu dem immer noch verblüfften Sailorteam um. Sie steuerte zielsicher auf Sailor Moon zu und kniete vor ihr nieder. "Vergebt mir, Prinzessin", flüsterte Tamashi. Die Tränen rollten nun ungehindert ihre Wangen hinunter. Sailor Moon hatte plötzlich Mitleid mit dieser Kriegerin, vor der sie noch vor wenigen Minuten Angst gehabt hatte. Aber anstatt vor ihr zurückzuschrecken, kniete sie sich ebenfalls nieder, so dass sie Tamashi direkt in die Augen sah. Sie erkannte nicht Böses oder Falsches in diesen Augen und einen langen Augenblick verharrte sie in dieser Haltung. Dann begann sie zu lächeln. "Du brauchst dich nicht damit zu quälen, Nemesis. Wir alle kennen den Druck, den unsere Bestimmung manchmal auf uns ausübt und dem wir dann nicht entfliehen können." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie Tamashi bei den Händen und beide standen auf. "Ihre Seele hat Frieden gefunden", versicherte Sailor Moon. Sie blickte kurz zu Hotaru, die stumm nickte. Auch in das Gesicht von Nemesis kehrte ein befreites Lächeln zurück. Sailor Moon nahm Nemesis bei der Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Aufenthaltsraum. "Nun kommt schon", rief sie ihren Freundinnen über die Schulter zu. "Wir haben doch heute nichts mehr zu besprechen und ich hab einen Bärenhunger." Peinlich berührte Stille folgte, in der nur Usagis helles Lachen zu hören war. Bald darauf stimmten jedoch ihre Freundinnen in das Lachen mit ein und die Spannung fiel wie der aufgelöste Nebel von ihren Schultern. 


	9. Sailor Moon Harmony 08 - Das dunkle Paar

Kapitel 8 - Das dunkle Paar  
  
Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht. Der Mond hatte seine nächtliche Runde schon beendet und ging gerade unter. Im Hikawa Tempel saßen die Freundinnen noch immer zusammen und redeten über die Ereignisse dieser Nacht. Zuviel war in den letzten Stunden geschehen, um sich einfach zu sagen, man solle noch eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Eine neue Sailor Senshi war erwacht und hatte fast im gleichen Atemzug einen ihrer Feinde vernichtet. Tamashi saß mit Churel am Kopf des Tisches. Beide waren sehr still und wußten nicht genau, was sie zu dem Gespräch beitragen sollten. Hotaru und Setsuna saßen am anderen Ende des Tisches und sahen die beiden, und besonders Tamashi, nachdenklich an. Eine neue Outer Senshi! Bisher waren alle "neuen" Sailor Senshi ausschließlich aus dem inneren Kreis. Gerade Setsuna war verwundert. Sicher, sie hatte den anderen noch vor wenigen Stunden einen kleinen Tip gegeben, der sie in die richtige Richtung führen sollte, aber dieses Wissen kam mehr instinktiv. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie erahnt hatte, dass die neue Kriegerin von Nemesis war. In der Zeit des Silver Milleniums vor 1000 Jahren hatte es keine Sailor Nemesis gegeben.  
  
Auch Haruka und Michiru sahen Tamashi an, wobei Harukas Miene eher an ein bevorstehendes Gewitter erinnerte. Gerade von ihr wußte man ja, daß sie solche Überraschungen gar nicht liebte und nun wahrscheinlich ihre Überraschung hinter dieser düsteren Miene verbarg. Tamashi fühlte sich unter all diesen Blicken eher wie die Sensation des Tages , als wie ein neues Mitglied des berühmten Sailorteams. Sie blickte hilfesuchend zu Re, die sie von all diesen Mädchen immer noch am besten kannte. Diese unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit Ami und Usagu, drehte sich aber um, als sie den Blick von Tamashi im Rücken spürte. Sie sah Tamashis gequältes Lächeln und zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu. Du schaffst das schon, sagte ihr dieser Blick. Wir alle mußten das durchmachen. "Darf ich einen Augenblick um Eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten?" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme. Alle drehten sich überrascht zu Usagi um. Sie stand neben ihrem Mamoru und den beiden Katzen Luna und Artemis. Luna war ebenso verblüfft wie die anderen. Gleichzeitig war sie aber auch stolz auf ihren langjährigen Schützling. Ab und an zeigte Usagi tatsächlich, daß sie erwachsen geworden war. "Wir sollten Tamashi erstmal zur Ruhe kommen lassen und ihr helfen, soweit wir können." Sie sah jeden im Raum mit ruhigem Blick an. In den Mienen der Inners, ihrer ersten Kampfgefährtinnen, sah sie sie ein zustimmendes Lächeln. Bei den Outers sah es schon anders aus. Sie waren schon immer schwer zu überzeugen gewesen, aber es schien, daß sie ihr zustimmten. Sie fuhr fort: "Wir alle wissen, wie schwer es ist, mit den Erinnerungen fertig zu werden, die mit dem Erwachen als Sailor Senshi einhergehen. Einige Augenblicke war es totenstill im Raum, bis sich Setsuna zu Wort meldete: "Wir sollten Tamashi erstmal über die Aufgaben und Pflichten einer Sailor Senshi aufklären. Immerhin weiß sie noch nicht viel darüber, obwohl es ihr von Anfang bestimmt war, eine Senshi zu werden." Sie alle waren einverstanden und weihten Tamashi ein.  
  
Ungefähr eine Stunde später, es war inzwischen schon halb drei, verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander, da sie alle wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden schlafen wollten, bevor am nächsten Tag die Schule bzw. die Uni weiterging. Usagi, Mamoru und Ami gingen zusammen heim, sowie Makoto, Minako, Taiya und Miharu, die noch Churel im Schlepptau hatte. Tamashi stand etwas unschlüssig bei den restlichen Personen, die von nun an ihre Kampfgefährten sein würden. Haruka und Michiru verabschiedeten sich knapp und machten sich auch auf den Heimweg und ließen Setsuna und Hotaru mit Tamashi allein. Rei wünschte den dreien noch eine gute Nacht, bevor sie selbst ins Bett ging. Tamashi wollte sich gerade selbst auf den Weg machen, als sie von Setsuna zurückgehalten wurde.  
  
Haruka und Michiru gingen gemeinsam die lange Treppe vom Hikawa Tempel hinunter. Es wunderte sie nicht im geringsten, dass Setsuna und Hotaru noch etwas Zeit mit der neuen Senshi verbringen wollten. Lange Zeit sprachen sie kein Wort, als wollte jede von ihnen auf ihre Weise verarbeiten, was vor wenigen Stunden passiert war. Eine neue Outer! Wie konnte so etwas möglich sein? Seit sie denken konnten, waren sie, also Uranus, Neptun und Pluto, die einzigen Outer gewesen. Dann kam noch Saturn, die den Weg des Lichts eingeschlagen hatte, dazu. Aber jetzt noch Nemesis? "Wie kann das sein?" sprudelte es aus Haruka heraus. Michiru hatte ihre Partnerin die ganze Zeit beobachtet, als hätte sie nur auf solch einen Ausbruch gewartet. "Laß uns erstmal bis morgen darüber nachdenken, Haruka", schlug sie vor. "Darüber nachdenken?" brauste Haruka auf. "Nemesis ist eine Bedrohung, die wir aufhalten müssen. Sie kommt von außerhalb unseres Schutzkreises." Nachdenklich blickte Michiru sie an. "Nein Uranus", sagte sie bestimmt. "Du weißt, das das nicht wahr ist. Nemesis ist genauso ein äußerer Planet, wie die unseren. Vertrau auf die Prinzessin!" Haruka blickte sie mürrisch an. So sehr sie es auch haßte, in einem sportlichen Wettkampf zu verlieren, auf rhetorischer Ebene gegen Michiru zu verlieren, gerade wenn sie wußte, das sie eigentlich Recht hatte, war um einiges bitterer.  
  
Setsuna und Hotaru nahmen Tamashi in die Mitte und gingen ein Stück mit ihr. Tamashi war es sichtlich unangenehm, zwischen diesen beiden Leuten zu gehen, von denen sie wußte, daß sie über Kräfte geboten, von denen sie bis vor kurzem nur geträumt hatte. Das schlimmste war, daß keine von ihnen ein Wort sprach, so als erwarteten sie von ihr, daß sie den Anfang machte. Tamashi machte die Erfahrung, daß auch Stille manchmal sehr laut sein konnte, besonders wenn eine solche Spannung in der Luft lag. "Wir haben Dir vorhin nicht alles anvertraut", begann Setsuna das Gespräch. "Die anderen vertrauen Dir nicht, auch wenn sie noch sooft beteuern." Es hörte sich nicht wie eine Anklage an, eher wie die Schilderung einer Sache, die schon längst abgeschlossen war. "Aber warum?" fragte Tamashi. "Was habe ich ihnen denn getan?" Setsuna und Hotaru blickten sich einen Augenblick lang an, und antworteten ihr dann. "Es geht nicht um Dich" erklärte ihr Hotaru, "sondern um die Macht, die Du verkörperst." Tamashi blickte sie verständnislos an. "Gerade Nemesis hat dem Sailorteam, und besonders den Inners, viele Probleme gemacht." Tamashi drängten sich so viele Fragen auf, daß sie gar nicht wußte, wo sie anfangen sollte. "Wie kann das denn sein? Wie kann ein Planet, von dem ich erst heute erfahren habe, daß er überhaupt existiert, so eine Bedrohung sein?"  
  
Hotaru schaute Setsuna lange an als ob sie telepathisch mit ihr sprechen würde. "Ist es erlaubt?" fragte sie. "Grundsätzlich nicht, aber diese Erfahrung dient dem Wohl von uns allen, und wenn wir eine Einheit sein wollen, muß sie alles erfahren." Setsuna konzentrierte sich kurz und ließ ihren Talisman erscheinen, das Zepter von Raum und Zeit. Fast gleichzeitig war die Umgebung von so dichtem Nebel erfüllt, daß man keine zwei Meter mehr vorausschauen konnte. Der Garnet Orb erstrahlte in einem rötlichen Licht und vor ihnen tauchte das gigantische Portal von Raum und Zeit auf. Tamashi war völlig verwirrt. "Wo bin ich hier?" fragte sie . Setsuna antwortete ernst. "dies ist der Ort an dem die Zeiten zusammenfließen; das Portal zu Raum und Zeit." Voller Staunen betrachtete Tamashi das riesige Portal, die Säulen und die Verzierungen. "Und was machen wir hier?" Setsuna antwortetet ihr ruhig. "Du mußt verstehen, was für ein Planet Nemesis ist. Welche Macht er besitzt und wozu diese fähig ist."  
  
Auf einen Wink ihres Zepters öffneten sich die Flügel der Tür und gleißendes Licht strahlte ihnen entgegen. "Halt meine Hand", sagte Setsuna. "Ansonsten gehst du im Wirbel der Zeiten verloren und wärst für immer dort gefangen." Tamashi ergriff sie und fühlte wie Hotaru ihre andere Hand nahm. Von einem Augenblick zum andern waren sie in ihre Sailor-Fukus gekleidet und betraten das Licht, das aus dem Portal strömte. Es war als strömten Erinnerungen auf sie ein, die aus völlig verschiedenen Zeiten stammten. Sie sah den Angriff von Nemesis auf Crystal Tokyo vor sich und gleichzeitig die Familie des Schwarzen Mondes, die dabei war, die Ursprungsorte von Crystal Tokyo in der heutigen Zeit zu zerstören. Hinter allem sah sie eine vermummte Gestalt, die die Macht eines dunklen Kristalls in den Händen hielt. Diese Gestalt hob den Kopf und es schien als würde sie Tamashi direkt anblicken. Die Macht des Schwarzen Kristalls blitzte in ihren Händen auf, und die Energie flog genau auf Tamashi zu. Das letzte was sie sah, war ein Blitz hellen Lichts und danach...Dunkelheit.  
  
Schweißgebadet wachte sie auf, und sah, daß sie wieder in der realen Welt war. Sie lag auf einer Parkbank, nur wenige Meter von der Stelle entfernt, an der sie wenige Augenblicke zuvor zum Tor der Zeit gelangt war. Setsuna und Hotaru saßen neben ihr und betrachteten sie nachdenklich. "Hast Du nun verstanden?" fragte Hotaru. "Diese schrecklichen Dinge werden nie geschehen", stieß Tamashi hervor. "Vielleicht nicht", antwortete ihr Setsuna in einem nachdenklichen Tonfall. In dieser Zukunft hatte Nemesis keine Sailor Senshi und die Feinde konnten sich seine Energie ungehindert zunutze machen. Vielleicht ändert der Umstand, daß Du erwacht bist, diese Tatsache." Erschöpft setzte sich Tamashi auf. Diese Visionen schienen doch sehr anstrengend zu sein. Die beiden anderen schienen schon Übung darin zu haben, denn sie wirkten kein bißchen ausgelaugt. Sie war zu ausgelaugt, um sich noch mit den beiden weiter zu unterhalten. "Seid nicht böse, aber ich würde gerne eine Nacht über die Geschehnisse schlafen. Wir können ja morgen weiter reden." Sie stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg und ließ Hotaru und Setsuna auf der Parkbank zurück.  
  
"Wer von Euch glaubt, daß er stark genug ist, gegen die Sailor Senshi zu bestehen?" Zirias war außer sich vor Zorn. Als Stellvertreter des Oberhauptes Nocturn konnte er es sich leisten, so mit den anderen umzugehen. "Spiel Dich nicht so auf, Zirias", fauchte Empusia. "Wir drei sind die Einzigen, die von unserer Bruderschaft noch übrig sind. Wir haben sonst keine Möglichkeiten. Du kannst Dir dieses Theater auch sparen." Zirias warf ihr einen finsteren Blick. "Sie hat Recht", stimmte Forras ihr zu. "Wir können dem Meister nicht zumuten, sich an den Sailor Senshi die Finger schmutzig zu machen. Wir haben nur diese eine Möglichkeit." Eine schwarze Nebelwolke vor dem Altar kündigte die Ankunft von Nocturn an. "Es gibt allerdings noch eine Möglichkeit", hörte man das Flüstern von Nocturn. Gespannt sahen ihn seine drei verbliebenen Untergebenen an. "Das höchste Opfer", flüsterte er. Die drei erschraken. Das Opfer hatte keiner von ihnen in Betracht gezogen. Nach längerem Schweigen meldete sich Empusia zu Wort: "Wen habt ihr dazu ausersehen, Meister?" Ein leichtes Zittern war in ihrer Stimme zu hören. "Keine Angst Empusia, keiner von Euch wird das Opfer bringen müssen. Die Person befindet sich bereits in unserem Besitz." Empusia entspannte sich sichtlich und warf ihrem Mann einen fragenden Blick zu. "Empusia, ich beauftrage Dich und Deinen Mann weiterhin mit dem Sammeln der Sternenenergie. Es wäre sehr bedauerlich, wenn der Meister erfahren würde, daß wir ihn nur mithilfe des Opfers in diese Welt bringen konnten." Nach einer kurzen Verbeugung verschwanden Empusia und ihr Mann Forras in einer roten bzw. dkl.grünen Nebelwolke.  
  
Haruka und Michiru fuhren mit Harukas Sportwagen in Richtung ihrer Villa. Es war Harukas Fahrstil anzumerken, daß sie mit der bisherigen Situation ganz und gar nicht zufrieden war. "Beruhig Dich wieder Haruka", bat Michiru. Sie war zwar an Harukas aggressiven Fahrstil gewöhnt, aber das ging wirklich zu weit. "Ich fahre so schnell ich will", kam der Kommentar zurück. Mit einem resigniertem Seufzer rollte Michiru die Augen zum Himmel. Die Reifen quietschten schrill, als Haruka mit ungefähr 100 Sachen um die nächste Kurve bog. Als sie das nächste Mal Gas gab, hörte man nur ein lautes Quietschen und dann nur noch ein leises Brummen des Motors. "Scheiße, der Keilriemen ist schon wieder gerissen"; rief Haruka. Unter der Motorhaube kam leichter Rauch hervor und Michiru konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Das war ja wirklich eine gerechte Strafe. Sie deutete auf ein beleuchtetes Schild etwa 500 Meter von ihnen entfernt. "Schau mal Haruka, da drüben ist eine Werkstatt. Schaffst Du es bis dahin?" Von Harukas Seite kam nur lautstarkes Fluchen und im Stillen wertete Michiru das als ein Ja. Am Eingang der Werkstatt wartete bereits ein Mädchen auf sie, das in einem Arbeitsoverall steckte und ölverschmiert war. "Ich schätze ihr braucht einen neuen Keilriemen", grinste das Mädchen sie an. Wieder begann Haruka zu fluchen und Michiru fragte das Mädchen: "Woher weißt Du das?" Wieder grinste das Mädchen. "Das Quietschen war nicht zu überhören und da hier im Umkreis keine andere Werkstatt ist, hab ich mir gedacht, ihr würdet vielleicht hier halten wollen." Michiru lächelte zurück und betrachtete das Mädchen genauer. Sie war ungefähr so groß wie Haruka und hatte lange orange-braune Haare, die sie in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Ihre Augen waren hellbraun und obwohl sie ebenso so schlank wie Haruka war, schien sie sehr kräftig zu sein, da sie schon die ganze Zeit einen schweren Hammer über Schulter trug. "Dann kommt mal rein, ich helfe Euch schieben." Haruka war inzwischen grummelnd ausgestiegen und half dem Mädchen schieben. "Ein sehr schönes Modell" bemerkte das Mädchen. Mißtrauisch sah Haruka sie an. Versuchte sie etwa, sich bei ihr einzuschmeicheln? Doch das Mädchen betrachtete schon wieder das Design von Harukas Sportwagen. Ehrlich verblüfft begann Haruka zu lächeln. Sie hatte bisher vergeblich versucht Michiru für ihr Auto zu begeistern und hier stand nun jemand, auch noch ein Mädchen, dem dieses Auto genauso gut gefiel wie ihr. "Ich bin Haruka", stellte sie sich vor und streckte dem Mädchen die Hand hin. "Akane" erwiderte das Mädchen. Michiru stieß in Gedanken einen langen Seufzer aus. Zumindest würde das Gespräch jetzt von unerträglichen Thema der neuen Outer, zu dem immer noch nervenden, aber dennoch erträglichen Thema, Autos wechseln.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich Harukas Gewitterstimmung wider einigermaßen beruhigt. Ihr Auto war wieder in Ordnung und sie hatte endlich einen Gesprächspartner gefunden, der genauso viel von Autos und Motorsport wußte, wie sie. Sie hatte allerdings noch einen anderen Grund zur Freude. Endlich begann für sie und Michiru das erste Jahr auf der Uni. Sie hatte die freie Zeit sehr genossen, in der die anderen wieder die Schulbank drücken mußten und sie noch "Urlaub" hatte. Endlich konnte sie auch das lernen, wofür sie sich wirklich interessierte. Sie hatte sich¤als Hauptfach Maschinenbau ausgesucht, während Michiru Kunstgeschichte und Musikwissenschaften studierte. Ihre Hochstimmung hielt auch auf dem Weg zur Uni noch an.  
  
Nachdem Haruka mit ihrem repariertem Auto und quietschenden Reifen, auf den Uni-Parkplatz eingebogen war, suchte sie sich eine freie Parklücke. Relativ schnell entdeckte sie auch einen freien Platz und hielt darauf zu. Plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes Knattern an der Beifahrerseite und sah so etwas wie einen orangenen Blitz an sich vorüberziehen. Im nächsten Moment war ihr Parkplatz auch schon von einem schweren Motorrad besetzt. Haruka starrte perplex auf die nun nicht mehr ganz so freie Parklücke. Es war ihr noch nie passiert, daß jemand ihr die Vorfahrt, geschweige denn einen Parkplatz wegnahm. Sie hielt ihren Wagen an, um diesem Verkehrs-Rowdy mal die Meinung zu sagen. Der Fahrer der Maschine blickte ihr ungerührt entgegen. Haruka war gerade dabei, sich die Ärmel hochzukrempeln, als der Fahrer seinen Helm abnahm und ihr unverschämt zuzwinkerte. Haruka blieb verdutzt stehen. So ähnlich mußte es sich anfühlen, wenn einem der Wind aus den Segeln genommen wurde. "Akane, was machst Du hier?" fragte sie verwirrt. Das Mädchen, daß ihr gestern noch geholfen hatte, ihren Wagen wieder flott zu kriegen, lachte sie an. "Da wir hier an der Uni sind, ist es anzunehmen, daß ich studiere, oder?" Nun war auch Michiru aus dem Wagen ausgestiegen und begrüßte Akane ebenfalls. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln dacht sie sich, daß Haruka nun endlich jemanden kennengelernt hatte, der ihr ebenbürtig in allem war. "Meinst Du nicht, du solltest Dir einen anderen Platz suchen, um Dein Auto zu parken? fragte Akane und deutete auf die beträchtliche hupende Automenge, die sich hinter Harukas Wagen angestaut hatte. Mit rotem Kopf setzte sich Haruka wieder hinters Steuer und parkte ihren Wagen.  
  
Für Haruka und Michiru ging der erste Uni-Tag schnell vorbei. Mittags trafen sie sich mit Mamoru und Akane in der Mensa und stellten die beiden einander vor. Erfreut hatte Haruka festgestellt, dass sie fast jeden Kurs mit Akane zusammen hatte, und Michiru war froh, dass Haruka jemanden gefunden hatte, der ein wenig mehr Interesse für Autos aufbringen konnte als sie.  
  
"Das ist also eine Universität", sagte Forras. "So viele junge Menschen. Unter ihnen muß doch jemand sein, der echte Sternenenergie in sich trägt." Forras war eine stattliche Erscheinung. Äußerlich sah er aus, als wäre er ein Mann Anfang 30, aber er war einer der ersten Mitglieder der dunklen Bruderschaft, die nun schon seit über 1000 Jahren gegen die Menschen des weißen Mondes intrigierte. Seine Frau Empusia war nicht viel jünger als er. Auch wenn sie den Anschein einer hübschen, aber unschuldigen Frau erweckte, war sie doch im Moment eines der gefährlichsten Wesen auf diesem Planeten. "Wir warten noch, bis die Studenten nach Hause gehen. Dann haben wir Opfer im Überfluss." Ihr Mann stimmte ihr mit einem kalten Lächeln zu und ihre Körper verwandelten sich in grüne bzw. rote Nebelschwaden.  
  
"Das war ein sehr interessanter Tag", lächelte Michiru. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, mit Gleichgesinnten zu lernen, denen Kunst und Musik ebenso viel bedeutete wie ihr. Auch Haruka und Akane schienen dieser Meinung zu sein. Sehr zu ihrem Vergnügen hatte der Professor gegen Ende der Vorlesung mehrere Motoren präsentiert und ihnen erlaubt, diese auseinander zu bauen. Im Gegensatz zu Haruka hatte Akane wesentlich mehr Übung in solchen Dingen und ihr Gesicht war bei weitem nicht so ölverschmiert, wie Harukas. In Harukas fast schwarzem Gesicht blitzen nur ihre weißen Zähne hervor.  
  
Sie waren gerade dabei, sich voneinander zu verabschieden, als Akane auf einen Punkt hinter ihnen deutete. "Anscheinend hat der Chemiekurs heute ein Freilicht-Projekt", meinte sie. Haruka und Michiru drehten sich um und erstarrten. Roter und grüner Nebel waberte über das Aussengelände der Uni, und man konnte darin nicht mal 5 Schritte weit sehen. "Dann bis morgen, Akane", saqte Haruka barsch und zog Michiru mit sich in Richtung des Nebels. Akane blickte ihnen noch eine Weile nach und stieg dann auf ihr Motorrad.  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Die beiden Sailor Senshi liefen in den Nebel, der die sofort verschluckte. Neptun ließ ihren Talisman erscheinen, der ihnen die Richtung weisen sollte. Es schien, als wäre die Nebelwand nur dazu gedacht, die Außenwelt abzuschirmen, denn je näher sie dem Mittelpunkt kamen, desto dünner wurde der Nebel. Vor sich bemerkten sie mehrere Gestalten und versteckten sich hinter einer niedrigen Mauer. Ein gigantischer Nebeldämon stand auf dem Sportplatz und neben ihm lagen mindestens 20 ihrer Komilitonen. In zweien seiner zahlreichen Arme hielt der Dämon ein dunkles Kristallprisma, das jedoch größer war als die vorherigen. Hinter dem Dämon standen zwei Gestalten, die von langen Kutten verhüllt waren, eine in grün, die andere in feuerrot. "Wir müssen eingreifen, Uranus!" drängte Michiru. "Sonst machen sich die drei wieder aus dem Staub." Haruka überblickte kurz die Lage. "Und mit welcher Armee willst Du den Dämon besiegen? Laß uns Hotaru und Setsuna rufen, dann werden wir vielleicht mit ihnen fertig." Gesagt, getan. Über den Kommunikator verständigten sie Hotaru und Setsuna und die Inners, die ihnen versicherten, gleich bei ihnen zu sein. Plötzlich änderte sich die Lage jedoch zum Schlechten. Der Strom der Energie, der in das dunkle Prisma floß, versiegte mit einem Mal und das Monster brüllte triumphierend. "Sie wollen abhauen, Uranus", flüsterte Neptun. "Wir müssen sie aufhalten, bis Usagi und die anderen hier sind!" Beide standen auf und schlichen sich in die Nähe des Dämons.  
  
"Das war doch gar nicht schlecht, meine Liebe", sagte Forras. "So viele Menschen auf einen Streich und weit und breit keine der Sailor Senshi. Nocturn und Zirias werden sehr zufrieden sein." Empusia blickte ihn irritiert an. "Es interessiert mich nicht, was dieser Aufschneider Zirias denkt. Ich will nur, daß der Meister mit uns zufrieden ist." Sie bedeuteten dem Dämon, ihnen das Prisma auszuhändigen.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
Die beiden Energiekugeln trafen die Arme des Dämons mit solcher Wucht, daß dieser die Kugel fallen ließ. Doch weder zerbrach sie, noch hatte sie einen Kratzer. "Verdammt!" murmelte Haruka. Ihr Plan war anscheinend fehlgeschlagen. "Ah, das Sailorteam!" sagte Forras, der anscheinend nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt war. "Wo ist denn der Rest von Euch?" Gemeinsam mit seiner Gefährtin Empusia sammelte er seine schwarze Energie und ließ sie in Form von Blitzen auf sie niederregnen. Den ersten konnten Uranus und Neptun noch ausweichen, doch es wurden immer mehr, so daß sie irgendwann in der Falle saßen. "Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum die anderen solche Probleme mit Euch hatten?" flüsterte Empusia mit einem diabolischen Grinsen. Mit einer Handbewegung rief sie den Blitz herbei, der die beiden Sailor Senshi vernichten sollte.  
  
"SILENCE WALL!"  
  
Der Blitz verpuffte wirkungslos in der Luft. Verärgert drehte sich Empusia nach den Störenfrieden um. Sie sah drei Silhouetten im Nebel, die langsam ins Licht traten. "Der Stern von Raum und Zeit, Pluto, ist mein Wächter. Ich bin Sailor Pluto!" sagte die erste Gestalt. "Der Stern von Tod und Wiedergeburt, Saturn, ist mein Wächter. Ich bin Sailor Saturn!" Und die dritte Gestalt sagte: "Der Stern der Dunkelheit, Nemesis, ist mein Wächter. Ich bin Sailor Nemesis!" Vereint standen die drei Senshi zusammen; jede hielt ihren Talisman bereit. Tamashi, also Sailor Nemesis, wirkte viel selbstbewußter als noch am Abend zuvor und eine seltsame Entschlossenheit glomm in ihren Augen. "Auch drei mehr von Eurer Sorte werden uns nicht aufhalten. Auf sie, Dämon!" Mit einem dumpfen Brüllen setzte sich der riesige Nebeldämon in Bewegung und schoß seinerseits schwarze Energiesalven auf sie ab und versuchte, sie mit seinen zahlreichen Armen zu greifen.  
  
"DARK FEAR APPEREANCE!"  
  
Die Doppellanze von Nemesis nahm die schwarze Energie des Dämons in sich auf und verschoß gleichzeitig einen Blitz reiner Energie auf ihn. Nachdem die Energie erschöpft war, hingen vier seiner Arme nutzlos hinunter. Der Dämon war jedoch noch nicht vernichtet. "Das...das verstehe ich nicht", flüsterte Nemesis. Am Abend zuvor hatte ihr Angriff noch einen ihrer Feinde restlos ausgelöscht. "Eure armseligen Waffen können nicht viel gegen uns ausrichten", lachte Forras. Er bedient sich der Energie des dunklen Prismas, um den Dämon wiederherzustellen. Ihm wuchsen nun noch mehr Arme und Tentakel und mit glühenden Augen stürzte er sich auf die Senshis.  
  
Der Kampf wurde immer verzweifelter und auch die Angriffe der anderen schienen nichts auszurichten. "Wo bleiben Usagi und die anderen?" fragte Neptun. "Allmählich könnten wir ein bißchen Hilfe gebrauchen." Hotaru konnte sich in letzter Sekunde vor einem schwarzen Blitz in Sicherheit bringen und hatte so die Möglichkeit, die Lage noch einmal zu überblicken. Ihr fiel auf, daß das dunkle Paar die ganze Zeit dabeistand und sich an den Händen hielt. "Ich habs", rief Hotaru und mußte sich erneut vor einem herabsausenden Arm in Sicherheit bringen. Sie lief zu den anderen, die sich hinter einem Treppenabsatz verschanzt hatten, und teilte ihnen ihre Beobachtung mit. "Die beiden halten sich die ganze Zeit an den Händen und speisen den Dämon mit Energie. Wenn wir es schaffen sie zu trennen, und dann alle zusammen angreifen, können wir ihn besiegen." Haruka sah sie zweifelnd an. "Das ist zwar nur ein Strohhalm, nach dem wir greifen, aber es könnte klappen." Sie stand auf und die restlichen Senshi verteilten sich.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
Der Energieball hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel, wirbelte aber auf dem Sportplatz viel Staub auf, der auch Forras und Empusia einhüllte. Die beiden hielten sich die Hand vor Augen, um weiter dem Kampfgeschehen folgen zu können. Da traf die beiden hart etwas in den Rücken. Neptun und Nemesis hatten sich von hinten an sie angeschlichen und die beiden mit einem gezielten Tritt getrennt und benommen auf den Boden geschickt. Der Dämon hielt in seinen Angriffen inne, und drehte sich nach seinen Herren um. "JETZT!" rief Saturn.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
"DARK FEAR APPEREANCE!"  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
Die Angriffe der Outer Senshi trafen mit voller Wucht. Forras und Empusia hatten sich inzwischen erholt und versuchten den Energiefluß wieder herzustellen. Doch Saturn erschuf eine Barriere um den Dämon, die die dunkle Energie nicht durchließ. Die restlichen Outers konzentrierten sich weiter auf ihre Angriffe und schließlich explodierte der Dämon mit einem lauten Knall und hinterließ lediglich ein paar Nebelfetzen.  
  
"Ihr habt nur eine Schlacht gewonnen, Sailorteam", knurrte Forras. "Aber den Krieg werdet ihr nie gewinnen." Er verschwand in einer dunkelgrünen Nebelwolke. "Und den Preis für diesen Sieg werdet ihr auch nicht bekommen", ergänzte Empusia und ließ das dunkle Prisma mit der Energie zu sich fliegen. "Haltet sie auf", schrie Haruka, doch Empusia verschwand lachend in einer roten Nebelschwade. Enttäuscht blickte sich Haruka um. Einige der Studenten, die am Rand des Sportplatzes lagen, erhoben sich wieder, da die Energie mit der der Dämon genährt wurde, wieder freigesetzt wurde. Aber mindestens 10 weitere blieben bewußtlos.  
  
Hinter sich hörten sie die aufgeregte Stimme von Sailor Moon: "Was ist passiert? Geht es Euch gut?" Völlig abgehetzt kamen die Inner Senshi und die beiden Katzen angerannt. "Es wäre nicht schlecht gewesen, wenn ihr etwas eher gekommen wärt", meinte Haruka barsch. "Wir konnten nicht verhindern, daß sie die Energie von ungefähr 10 Menschen mit sich genommen haben", sagte Saturn niedergeschlagen. Sailor Moon schluckte. 10 Menschen? Bisher waren es immer nur zwei oder höchstens drei, denen sie mithilfe ihres Zepters Energie gegeben hatte. "Ich will es versuchen", sagte sie und ließ ihr Zepter erscheinen. "Wir sind bei Dir, Usagi", hörte sie Reis Stimme hinter sich. "Danke", sagte sie leise.  
  
"SILVER MOON STARLIGHT SHOWER!"  
  
Die silberne Energie umhüllte die Menschen, doch noch geschah gar nichts. Sie schloß die Augen um sich mehr zu konzentrieren, als sie die Auren ihrer Schutzplaneten spürte. Das Licht färbte sich regenbogenfarben und schließlich weiß. Die Energie erfüllte die Menschen und gab ihnen die verlorene Energie wieder. "Geschafft", sagte Sailor Moon. Sie war zwar etwas erschöpft, aber trotzdem glücklich. Besonders freute sie jedoch, daß Tamashi, die neue Sailor Nemesis, anscheinend jetzt in die Gruppe der Outer Senshi integriert war, denn sie stand nicht mehr abseits wie gestern abend noch, sondern stand dicht bei Pluto und Saturn. "Ich bin sicher wir werden sie besiegen", sagte Sailor Moon zuversichtlich, denn die Harmonie die sie in der Gruppe spürte, als alle ihre Energien mit ihr teilten, gab ihr die Hoffnung, daß sie irgendwann doch eine Familie werden würden.  
  
"Täusch Dich bloß nicht, Prinzessin des weißen Mondes", zischte Nocturn. Er hatte das Geschehen durch eines der dunklen Prismen verfolgt. "Auch wir haben die Macht eines mächtigen Sterns auf unserer Seite. Und nicht nur die Macht eines Sterns!" Mit diesen Worten zerbrach er das Prisma in seiner Faust und wandte sich mit einem fast lautlosen Lachen ab. 


	10. Sailor Moon Harmony 09 - Makotos neue Fr...

Kapitel 9 - Makotos neue Freundin  
  
Nachdem Empusia und Forras, das dunkle Paar, erfolgreich von den Outer Senshi zurückgeschlagen wurde, war es fast eine ganze Woche lang ruhig. Usagi und ihre Freundinnen waren etwas nervös, da in dieser Woche die Wahlkurse an der High-School begannen. Ami hatte sich für Informatik eingeschrieben und Minako für Volleyball. Usagi hatte die blendende Idee, sich für Hauswirtschaft einzutragen, was bei Rei einen Lachanfall auslöste. Makoto war eigentlich diejenige, die sich am wenigsten Sorgen darum machte, ob sie es geschafft hatte, in ihren Wahlkurs hineinzukommen. Im Gegensatz zu Minako, die lediglich in Volleyball ein Ass war, hatte sie mehrere Interessen. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls für Hauswirtschaft eingetragen, aber auch für Floristik. Sie war eigentlich sicher, daß sie zumindest in einen der beiden Kurse aufgenommen wurde.  
  
Umso enttäuschter war sie natürlich, als sie erfuhr, daß beide Kurse schon restlos besetzt waren und sie sich nun mit ihrer dritten Wahl begnügen mußte; dem relativ neuen Kurs Pflanzenkunde. Im Grunde interessierte sie sich für Pflanzen, aber eben meist nur für Blumen oder andere Gewächse, die man im Haushalt verwenden konnte. Es interessierte sie eigentlich wenig, wie ein Schilfrohr aufgebaut war, oder warum eine Stechpalme Stechpalme hieß. Als sie nun den Gang entlang hastete, achtete sie in ihrer Enttäuschung gar nicht darauf, wohin sie lief und stieß prompt mit jemandem zusammen. "Pass doch auf", schnauzte sie die Person an. In ihrer Wut kam sie gar nicht darauf, daß vielleicht auch sie schuld sein könnte. "Tut mir leid", sagte die andere leise. Erst da wurde Makoto bewußt, daß sie sich ihr Gegenüber auch mal ansehen könnte. Ihr gegenüber stand ein Mädchen, das ungefähr so alt war wie sie selbst. Sie hatte grüne Augen und ihre gold- blonden Haare hingen ihr knapp bis auf die Schultern. Schüchtern lächelte sie Makoto an und wiederholte nochmals ihre Entschuldigung. "Macht nichts", winkte Makoto gnädig ab und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Dabei bemerkte sie gar nicht, daß sich das Mädchen ihr gerade vorstellen wollte und nun enttäuscht ihre Hand wieder zurückzog.  
  
Michiru zog eine etwas grimmige Miene. Haruka war jetzt fast jeden Tag bei Akane Kazano in der Autowerkstatt, um mit ihr an ihrem Wagen zu basteln. Als ob ihr Wagen nicht schon schnell und laut genug wäre. Außerdem hatte sie in Akane einen Freund gefunden, der nicht nur ihre Leidenschaft für Motorsport, sondern auch ihren Studiengang teilte. Michiru war etwas eifersüchtig auf Akane, obwohl Haruka ihr versicherte, daß dazu kein Grund bestand. Mehrmals hatte sie ihr angeboten, sie in die Werkstatt zu begleiten, doch Michiru hatte dankend abgelehnt. Sie saß gerade auf der Couch, um sich auf ihre Vorlesung in Musikwissenschaften vorzubereiten, als die Tür aufging und Haruka und Akane lautstark hereinkamen. Etwas pikiert betrachtete Michiru Harukas ölverschmierten Schal, den sie ihr erst letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. "Hi Michiru", begrüßte Akane sie lachend. "Hallo Akane", erwiderte Michiru. "Schön Dich mal wieder zu sehen. Ihr etwas sarkastischer Unterton ging in Harukas und Akanes Gelächter vollkommen unter. Seufzend packte sie ihre Bücher zusammen und versuchte ein ruhiges Plätzchen zum Lernen zu finden.  
  
Der Unterricht an der High-School neigte sich dem Ende zu und Usagi und ihre Freundinnen waren gespannt auf ihre Wahlkurse. Alle außer Makoto schienen in ihren Lieblingskurs zu kommen, was sie doch etwas mürrisch stimmte. Lustlos machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Kurs, der in einem relativ neuen Gebäude stattfand, der an das Gewächshaus angeschlossen war, und der noch auf dem Gelände des angrenzenden Kindergartens lag.. Dort traf sie auf ihre Mitschüler, die auch für diesem Kurs eingeteilt waren. Die meisten von ihnen unterhielten sich gespannt über die Auswahl der Kursthemen und der Unterrichtsgestaltung. "Das kann ja heiter werden", dachte sich Makoto. Anscheinend war sie die Einzige, die sich nicht für diesen Kurs interessierte. Gemeinsam mit den anderen betrat sie den Raum und wartete auf den Lehrer. Zu ihrer Überraschung kam ein Lehrer in Begleitung wenig später herein. Makoto mußte zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen, daß die Begleitung genau das Mädchen war, mit dem sie vorhin zusammengestoßen war. Jetzt bin ich auch noch in einem Kurs mit ihr, dachte sie sich. "Liebe Schüler", begann der Lehrer. "Leider muß ich Euch mitteilen, daß der Lehrer, der für dieses Fach vorgesehen war, erkrankt ist." Makoto horchte auf. War es doch noch möglich, daß sie in einen ihrer Lieblingskurse kommen würde? "Darum wird eine der Schülerinnen aus der letzten Klasse den Unterricht leiten. Ich stelle Euch Sakura Akapoi vor!" Lächelnd trat die Vorgestellte vor und begrüßte die Klasse. Dabei blieb ihr Blick kurz an Makoto hängen, und Makoto glaubte ein kurzes Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Makoto entspannte sich etwas. Vielleicht würde dieser Kurs doch kein totales Fiasko ergeben.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht, nachdem alle Schüler schon den Raum verlassen hatten, ging sie zu Sakura nach vorn. "Hallo?" Die Angesprochene blickte überrascht auf. "Ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen, daß ich eben so unfreundlich zu Dir war. Es war ja nicht Deine Schuld." Sakura lächelte sie an. "Ist schon gut" sagte sie. "Ich hätte auch aufpassen können." Es hing eine merkwürdige Stille über dem Raum. "Ich finde wir hatten irgendwie einen schlechten Start" begann Makoto wieder. "Ich heiße Makoto Kino" stellte sie sich vor. Überrascht ergriff Sakura die dargebotene Hand uns stellte sich ebenfalls nochmals vor. Beide grinsten sich an und Makoto spürte, daß dieser Kurs vielleicht doch nicht so langweilig werden würde, wie sie anfangs gedacht hatte.  
  
Am Abend des selben Tages trafen sie sich alle wieder im Hikawa Tempel. Auch Tamashi war mit dabei. Sie war inzwischen voll in die Gruppe integriert und traf sich öfters mit Setsuna und Hotaru. Auch wenn sie jetzt als Sailor Nemesis erwacht war, blieben immer noch drei magische Kugeln übrig, deren Energien auch noch ihren Besitzer suchten. Es waren alle anwesend und Michiru und Rei, die spirituell am empfänglichsten waren, versuchten erneut die Auren der Kugeln zu erfassen, um daraus evtl. zu erfahren, zu welchem Planeten sie gehörten. Im Gebetsraum des Hikawa Tempels war es totenstill und alle warteten auf eine Reaktion der beiden. Nach mehreren Minuten öffneten die beiden die Augen und schüttelten den Kopf. Es hatte sich also nichts ergeben. "Vielleicht brauch man bei drei Kugeln auch drei Leute" sagte Tamashi und setzte sich zu den beiden. Sie blickten einander an und versuchten es erneut. Die Kugeln begannen schwach in ihren jeweiligen Farben zu leuchten. Eine in einem feurigen Orange, die zweite in einem hellen Rosa und die letzte in Indigo. Das Licht der Kugeln strahlte immer heller, doch keine, weder Michiru noch Tamashi noch Rei, erweckten den Eindruck, als würden sie etwas Besonderes sehen. Schließlich öffneten sie erneut die Augen und wirkten diesmal wesentlich erschöpfter als beim letzten Mal. "Es geht nicht", sagte Michiru. "Es ist, als würde die Energie sich uns entziehen. So als sollten wir sie nicht sehen." Die anderen beiden nickten nur. "Vielleicht", meldete sich Setsuna zu Wort, " vielleicht könnt ihr nichts wahrnehmen, weil ihr nicht dazu bestimmt seid, die neuen Senshis zu finden." Alle blickten sie verwirrt an. "Überlegt doch mal", fuhr Setsuna fort. "Rei hatte die Vision von der Dunkelheit des Nemesis und sie war es auch, die Tamashi letztendlich zu uns geführt hat." Allmählich breitete sich Verstehen in der Gruppe aus. "Und wie sollen wir dann versuchen, hinter das Geheimnis dieser Kugeln zu kommen?" fragte Rei. "Wir könnten versuchen, uns alle auf die Kugeln zu konzentrieren, um so vielleicht diejenigen zu finden, die die neuen Senshis zu uns bringen sollen", schlug Ami vor.  
  
Sie legten die Kugeln in die Mitte des Raumes und bildeten drei Kreise um sie herum. Die Idee der drei Kreise kam von Tamashi, die anmerkte, daß die Zahl drei doch ein magischer Faktor wäre und ihnen vielleicht helfen könnte. Den Innersten Kreis bildeten Usagi, Taiya und Miharu als Krieger von Mond, Sonne und Erde. Der zweite Kreis bestand aus den Vier Inner Senshi und der dritte aus den fünf Outers. Das bisher schwache Leuchten der Kugeln strahlte heller und heller, bis es fast blendete. Plötzlich ereilte drei von ihnen eine Vision. Sie sanken auf die Knie und versuchten die Bilder, die sich in ihrem Kopf bildeten, zu durchschauen. Überrascht drehten sich die anderen zu den drei Betroffenen um. Es waren Haruka, Makoto und Setsuna.  
  
Nachdem die Drei sich von ihrer Vision erholt hatten, berichteten sie den anderen, was sie gesehen hatten. Haruka war die erste. "Ich habe glänzendes Metall gesehen", sagte sie. "Gold, Silber aber vor allem Eisen und Stahl. Die Urmetalle der Erde, und ich dachte, ich würde einen Hammer hören, der diese Metalle in ihre vorbestimmte Form schmieden würde." Verwundert blickten die anderen sich an. Was hatte Haruka, die doch sonst dem Himmel und dem Wind verbunden war, mit Metallen und Urkräften der Erde zu tun? Aber sie wollten sich erstmal die anderen anhören, bevor sie über ihre Eindrücke sprechen konnten. "Auch ich habe die Urkräfte der Natur gespürt", sagte Makoto. "Aber bei mir waren es keine Metalle, sondern die Kräfte des Wachstums. Ich habe Meere von Blumen gesehen und so viele verschiedene Pflanzen, wie ich sie noch nie vorher gesehen habe. Tropische Bäume und kleine Sträucher aus kalten Gebieten." Hier war es weniger verwunderlich. Alle wussten wie sehr Makoto Blumen liebte. Aber alle waren gespannt, was Setsuna zu berichten hatte. "Eigentlich habe ich nur das gesehen, was ich jahrhundertelang gesehen habe. Den Nebel vor dem Tor zu Raum und Zeit. Aber irgendwas war diesmal anders. All die Jahrhunderte war ich allein die Wächterin von Raum und Zeit. Aber jetzt war mir, als würde ich hinter dem Nebel noch eine andere Person spüren." Die anderen blickten sich etwas enttäuscht an. Was sollte man aus solchen Visionen schließen? Metall, Blumen und Raum und Zeit? "Tja", schloß Usagi. "Wenigstens haben wir jetzt ein paar Anhaltspunkte, obwohl sie uns auch nicht viel weiter helfen." Die anderen stimmten ihr zu. "Könntest Du Dich vielleicht wieder schlau machen, ob es astrologische oder astronomische Fakten zu den Visionen gibt?" wandte sich Luna an Ami. Sie stimmte zu und die anderen machten sich daran, nach Hause zu gehen.  
  
"Unser letzter Plan war ein völliger Fehlschlag", wütete Empusia. Sie ging aufgebracht in dem Quartier hin und her. Ihr Stolz zwang sie dazu, die Niederlage gegen das Sailorteam als persönliche Beleidigung anzusehen. "Beruhige Dich", sagte ihr Mann. Empusias Leidenschaft fand ihr Gegenstück in seiner kühlen Berechnung. "Immerhin haben wir viel Energie von diesen schwächlichen Menschen abgezogen", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern. "Schwachsinn", wetterte Empusia. "Du weißt, daß Nocturn nichts von menschlicher Sternenenergie hält! Wir brauchen die echte Sternenenergie, damit unser Meister in diese Welt wiedergeboren werden kann." Wütend schmetterte sie ihre schwarzen Blitze gegen eine Dämonenstatue, die das Pech hatte, ihr am nächsten zu stehen. Von der Statue blieb nach Empusias Wutausbruch nur noch ein Häufchen Staub übrig. "Wir versuchen es einfach morgen nochmal. Und dann werden diese Sailor Senshi ihr blaues Wunder erleben." Auf Empusias Gesicht breitete sich ein teuflisches Lächeln aus. "Du hast recht", sagte sie und küßte ihren Gefährten leidenschaftlich.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Makoto wieder gut gelaunt. Sie hatte sich mit Sakura in der Cafeteria der High-School verabredet, um mit ihr über den Pflanzenkurs zu reden. "Eigentlich liebe ich Pflanzen", erklärte ihr Makoto. "Aber es sind eigentlich nur Blumen oder Kräuter, die man im Haushalt verwenden kann." Verstehend nickte Sakura. "Auch ich liebe Blumen am meisten", sagte sie. "Ich möchte später nämlich Floristin werden, und dafür ist es notwendig, alle Pflanzen zu kennen." Makoto glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Konnte es sein, daß sie in diesem unscheinbaren Mädchen endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihre Träume verstand, und sie nicht irritiert ansah, wenn sie davon sprach, später ein eigenes Blumengeschäft zu eröffnen? "Ich...ich wollte auch mal Floristin werden", sagte Makoto leise. "Oder vielleicht will ich es immer noch. Ich weiß es nicht!" Sakura griff nach ihrer Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag. Überrascht sah Makoto auf. "Wir beide werden den Kurs schon irgendwie hinter uns bringen, nicht wahr?" Ein Lächeln fand den Weg in Makotos Gesicht. "Ja, das werden wir", sagte sie und beide fingen an zu lachen.  
  
"Und Du glaubst, hier haben wir mehr Glück?" fragte Empusia ihren Mann. "Die Menschen hier sind noch unschuldiger als bei dieser Universität. Hier ist die Chance bedeutend größer, daß wir Menschen mit echter Sternenenergie finden." Sie breiteten ihre Arme und ließen die dunkle Energie fließen, die ihren Dämon erschaffen würde.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit waren die Wahlkurse am Nacmittag vorbei und Makoto und Sakura trafen sich im angrenzenden Gewächshaus. Beide bewunderten die herrlich gewachsenen Lilien. "Was ist eigentlich Deine Lieblingspflanze, Makoto?" fragte Sakura. "Meinst Du welche Blume, oder welche Pflanze allgemein?" Sakura überlegte einen Moment. "Deine persönliche Lieblingspflanze, nicht unbedingt eine Blume", entschied sie schließlich. Makoto schloß die Augen und überlegte eine Weile. "Die Eiche", antwortete sie schließlich Sakura sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Warum gerade ein Baum?" fragte sie überrascht. "Ich weiß nicht genau", sagte Makoto. "Die Eiche ist ein so starker Baum. Sie ist absolut unerschütterlich und widersteht jedem noch so starken Sturm." Einen Augenblick lang betrachtete sie die Bäume, die draußen auf dem Schulgelände standen. "Und deine?" fragte sie schließlich. Verlegen schlug Sakura die Augen nieder. "Kirschblüten", sagte sie leise. Ist Dir das irgendwie peinlich?" fragte Makoto. "Vielleicht. Manche Leute finden es komisch, daß ich nach meiner Lieblingsblume benannt bin", gestand sie.  
  
Als sich der Nachmittag dem Ende zuneigte, trafen sich Usagi, Ami und Minako auf dem Schulhof. Ihre Wahlkurse waren an diesem Nachmittag ausgefallen. "Wo bleibt denn Makoto?" wollte Minako wissen. "Ist sie immer noch in ihrem Kurs? Ich dachte sie mag dieses Fach nicht", überlegte Usagi. "Wollen wir mal im Gewächshaus nachsehen?" schlug Ami vor. "Ja, vielleicht können wir ja am Unterricht teilnehmen", schlug Usagi vor. Die beiden anderen stimmten ihr zu und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gewächshaus auf der anderen Seite des Schulgeländes.  
  
Haruka und Akane waren gerade wieder auf dem Weg in die Werkstatt. Michiru hatte das Angebot sie zu begleiten dankend abgelehnt und sich mit einem schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck in ihr kleines Atelier zurückgezogen. Akane war gerade dabei ihren Arbeits-Overall anzuziehen, als Haruka plötzlich stutzte. Der Wind frischte auf, und blies ihr ungewöhnlich kalt ins Gesicht. Sie schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Botschaft, die der Wind ihr ins Ohr flüsterte. Bestürzt öffnete sie die Augen. "Ich muß weg, Akane", sagte sie schnell. "Ich erklärs Dir morgen." Verdutzt sah Akane Haruka hinterher, die sich in ihr Auto setzte und mit quietschenden Reifen davonfuhr. Während sie dem Auto noch hinterher blickte, fasste sie einen Entschluss und schwang sich auf ihr Motorrad. "Haruka, hörst Du mich?" klang Michirus Stimme aus dem Kommunikator. "Das Meer beginnt wieder unruhig zu werden. Irgendwo passiert wieder etwas Böses." Haruka fluchte leise. "Ich weiß, auch der Wind ist ungewöhnlich kalt für diese Jahreszeit. Weißt Du schon, wo das Böse aufgetaucht ist?" Eine Zeitlang war es still. "In der Gegend um Usagis High-School", kam die Antwort. "Verdammt! Ok, wir treffen uns gleich da. Sag bitte auch den anderen Bescheid." Mit diesen Worten beendete sie das Gespräch und trat aufs Gas.  
  
Usagi und die anderen hatten das Gewächshaus fast erreicht, als sie die merkwürdige Stille um sich herum bemerkten. "Hier ist es irgendwie ziemlich still"; bemerkte Minako. "Normalerweise hört man doch die Kinder aus dem Kindergarten bis hierher." Verwundert sahen sich die drei Freundinnen um. "Vielleicht sind sie auf einem Wandertag", sagte Ami. "Das denke ich nicht", rief Usagi entsetzt und deutete in Richtung des Kindergartens, neben dem auch das Gewächshaus und Makotos Unterrichtsräume lagen. Der gesamte Gebäudekomplex, sowie der Kindergarten, waren von dichtem Nebel eingeschlossen. Bestürzt blickten die drei auf die Nebelbank. Plötzlich dröhnte ein lautes Brüllen aus dem dichten Nebel, dem ein zweites folgte. "Wir müssen die Kinder retten", rief Usagi. Sie aktivierte ihren Kommunikator und sandte einen Notruf an ihre Freundinnen aus. "Könnt ihr mich hören? Am Kindergarten neben unserer High-School sind die Bösen aufgetaucht." Die Rückmeldung erfolgte sofort. "Wir sind gleich da", hörte sie Harukas und Michirus Stimme. "Die anderen Outers sind auch schon informiert." Auch von Taiya und Miharu kam die Bestätigung. Entschlossen sah Usagi ihre Freundinnen an. "Los, verwandeln wir uns!"  
  
"MOON GUARDIAN POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Höchst zufrieden standen Empusia und Forras inmitten der bewußtlosen Kinder. Neben ihnen standen zwei Dämonen, die beide dunkle Kristallprismen in ihren Klauen hielten. "Hoffentlich ist diesmal echte Sternenenergie dabei" bemerkte ihr Mann. "Auf jeden Fall ist es eine Menge Energie, und ob echte Sternenenergie oder nicht, bei dieser Menge dürfte das doch eigentlich egal sein." Sie beobachteten weiter den leuchtenden Energiefluß, der von den Kindern in die dunklen Prismen floß. "HALT!" Beide drehten sich überrascht um, und erblickten die Umrisse von drei Personen im Nebel. "Wir werden es nicht zulassen, daß ihr die hilflosen Kinder weiter quält! Ich bin Sailor Moon und im Namen des silbernen Mondes werde ich Euch bestrafen!" Empusia und Forras entspannten sich ein wenig und grinsten teuflisch. "Aha, der andere Teil des Sailorteams. Wir haben schon auf Euch gewartet. Auf sie, Dämonen!"  
  
Makoto saß mit Sakura in einem der neuen Unterrichtsräume und trank mit ihr einen Kräutertee, als sie Usagis Notruf empfing. Neugierig sah Sakura auf ihr blinkendes Armband. "Entschuldige mich kurz, ich bin gleich wieder da." Als sie aus dem Raum kam, war es schon gar nicht mehr notwendig den Notruf entgegen zunehmen. Durch eines der Fenster sah sie schon den roten und grünen Nebel, der die Häuser einhüllte. Undeutlich erkannte sie, mehrere Gestalten, die vom Nebel verhüllt wurden. Drei davon kannte sie. Immerhin waren sie seit Jahren ihre Kampfgefährten. Die anderen mußten demnach Forras und Empusia sein, von denen Haruka ihnen erzählt hatte, zusammen mit zwei Nebeldämonen. Einer der Dämonen traf Ami gerade hart an der Schulter, woraufhin diese zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Makoto stürzte in den Raum, um Sakura mitzuteilen, daß sie einen ganz dringenden Termin vergessen hatte. Danach suchte sie sich eine geschützte Ecke, um sich zu verwandeln.  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Sie spürte die Macht, die sie umspülte und Sekunden später war sie Sailor Jupiter. Sie drehte sich um, um den anderen zu helfen und blickte in Sakuras entsetztes Gesicht. Sie blickte Makoto mit großen Augen an. "Ich...ich wollte sehen, ob ich Dir irgendwie helfen kann, aber... was, wieso...?" Verdammt, fluchte Makoto. "Sakura, kann ich Dir morgen alles erklären? Ich muß meinen Freundinnen helfen?" Sakura nickte, hatte aber vor Erstaunen immer noch den Mund offen stehen. "Kann ich irgendwas tun?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Ja, versteck Dich irgendwo und hoffe, daß wir die Bösen zurückschlagen!" Mit diesen Worten wirbelte sie zur Tür und ließ Sakura in ihrer Überraschung an der Treppe stehen.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit kam Harukas Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen auf dem Parkplatz der High-School zum stehen. Michiru und die anderen Outers erwarteten sie bereits. "Na endlich", sagte Michiru mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck. "Wir müssen uns beeilen. Das Meer wird immer unruhiger." Mit diesen Worten machten sie sich auf den Weg, um ihren Freundinnen beizustehen. Am Horizont sahen sie schon die ersten Spuren des Nebels. Nur einen Augenblick später kam Akanes orangenes Motorrad neben Harukas Wagen an. Die Outers blickten den Neuankömmling irritiert an. "Was will sie denn hier?" fragte Michiru Haruka. "Keine Ahnung, ich hab sie nicht eingeladen." Gehetzt kam Akane zu ihnen. "Ich hab gedacht, ich könnte Euch vielleicht irgendwie helfen", keuchte sie. "Du kannst uns nicht helfen", rief Haruka hektisch. "Wir werden damit schon allein fertig!" Mit diesen Worten drehten sie sich um und liefen gemeinsam in die Richtung des Nebels. Zu ihrer Überraschung folgte Akane ihnen. "Ich werde nicht gehen, bis ihr mir nicht gesagt habt, was hier los ist!" Inzwischen waren sie nahe der Quelle des Nebels und konnten schon die kämpfenden Gestalten darin erkennen. "Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Akane aufgeregt. "Wir können nicht länger warten", flüsterte Michiru Haruka zu. "Was ist los?" fragte Akane verwirrt. Hotaru drängte sich nach vorn und ergriff Akanes Hand. "Akane", sagte sie. "Schwörst Du, daß Du zu keinem ein Wort darüber verlieren wirst, was Du gleich sehen wirst?" Unruhig sah Akane von einem zum andern. "Ihr macht mir langsam Angst Leute, aber ich schwöre!" Hotaru nickte zufrieden. "Dann los", sagte sie zu den anderen.  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER -MAKE UP!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"NEMESIS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Verblüfft starrte Akane Haruka und die anderen an. "Wow, ihr gehört also zum Sailorteam! Das ist ja Wahnsinn!" Haruka blickte sie etwas mürrisch an. "Und jetzt mußt Du uns versprechen, daß Du dich in Sicherheit bringst. Das ist unser Kampf." Akane hob zwei Finger und versteckte sich hinter einem nahestehenden Baum. "Dann los", rief Uranus.  
  
Die beiden Dämonen griffen mit einer nie gekannten Hefigkeit an. Bald waren Moon, Merkur und Venus so erschöpft, daß sie sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnten. Die beiden Nebelgeister kreisten sie ein und bereiteten sich auf die vernichtenden Schläge vor.  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
Die beiden Angriffe rissen die Dämonen von den Füßen und schleuderten sie zu Boden. Erleichtert erkannte Sailor Moon Jupiter und die Outer Senshi. "Gott sei dank, daß ihr gekommen seid", seufzte sie. Ihre Senshi formierten sich hinter ihr und auch sie kam wieder auf die Beine. "Ihr lernt auch nichts dazu", höhnte Empusia. "Ihr konntet unseren Dämon schon das letzte Mail kaum besiegen, wie kommt ihr darauf, daß ihr jetzt mit zweien von ihnen fertig werdet?" Uranus antwortete ihr trotzig: "Diesmal wissen wir, wie wir Euch besiegen können", rief sie. "Ach wirklich", lächelte Forras. Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie Hand seiner Gemahlin los. "Dann versucht mal euer Glück!" Empusia und er ließen die Energien der Kugeln in die Dämonen fließen, die ihren Angriff fortsetzten. Keine der Attacken der Senshis konnte gegen die Dämonen etwas ausrichten. "Wo bleiben die anderen?" rief Ami verzweifelt.  
  
"SOLAR KISS!"  
  
"EARTH ENERGY EXPLOSION!"  
  
Sun und Terra erschienen völlig abgehetzt hinter den erschöpften Senshi, um ihnen beizustehen. Auch ihre Angriffe zeigten nur wenig Wirkung. "So scheint es diesmal nicht zu klappen", keuchte Uranus erschöpft. "Wir müssen die Kugeln zerstören", rief Setsuna ihnen zu. "Dann haben sie keine Möglichkeit mehr, auf die Energie der Kinder zuzugreifen." Haruka schätzte die Lage ab. "Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?" fragte sie. "Die Dämonen werden uns nicht durchlassen und unsere Attacken bewirken eh nichts." Verzweifelt versuchten sich die Senshi gegen die Angriffe der Dämonen zu wehren, doch ohne großen Erfolg. "Es zieht ein Gewitter auf", bemerkte Makoto erschöpft. "Vielleicht hilft uns das ja irgendwie." Sailor Moon lauschte in den Nebel. "Wie kommst Du darauf?" fragte sie. "Hört ihr denn nicht dieses Rumoren?" Sie hatten sich hinter ein paar nahegelegen Bäumen verschanzt und lauschten nun alle auf Geräusche, die aus dem Nebel kamen. "Sie hat Recht", bestätigte Michiru. "Nein", widersprach Haruka. "Es ist etwas anderes. Es ist..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick erschien aus dem Nebel ein Motorrad, das direkt auf Forras zuhielt und ihn mit voller Wucht rammte. "Akane", beendete Haruka ihren Satz überrascht. Forras wurde zu Boden geworfen und ließ die Kugel los, die in hohem Bogen von ihm weg flog. "Los Uranus", rief Sailor Moon.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
Der Energieball traf die Kugel und zerschmetterte sie in tausend Teile. Die Energie kehrte zu den Lindern zurück, die jedoch immer noch bewußtlos waren. "Das macht nichts", schrie Empusia wütend. "Eine Kugel reicht völlig. Und was Dich angeht..." Mit diesen Worten schleuderte sie Akane, die gerade gewendet hatte, von ihrem Motorrad. Empusias Augen begannen rot zu glühen und sie gab den Dämonen erneut neue Energie. Die Senshi bereiteten sich auf die Verteidigung vor, als erneut eine unerwartete Wendung der Ereignisse eintrat. Empusia wurde von etwas schwer im Rücken getroffen und stürzte. Dabei ließ sie die Kugel fallen. Hinter ihr stand Sakura und blickte sie entschlossen an. Empusias Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer häßlichen Fratze und sie feuerte einen schwarzen Blitz auf Sakura ab. Diese wich blitzschnell aus und trat nach der Kugel, so daß sie aus Empusias Reichweite rollte.  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"  
  
Der blaue Blitzdrache von Jupiter traf die Kugel, die ebenfalls zerbrach und die darin gefangene Energie wieder freigab. Erschrocken drehte sich Empusia zu den Resten ihres Prismas, was Sakura genug Zeit gab, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die Senshi nutzten diesen Moment ebenfalls, um die Dämonen, denen jetzt die Energiezufuhr fehlte anzugreifen. Die vereinten Attacken aller Kriegerinnen zerfetzten die Dämonen in tausend Stücke und hinterließen nur ein paar Nebelschwaden. "Jetzt zu Euch!" rief Sailor Moon und deutete auf Forras und Empusia, die sich gerade schwer angeschlagen vom Boden erhoben. "Ihr werdet nie mehr andere Menschen so quälen!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihr Zepter erscheinen.  
  
"SILVER MOON STARLIGHT SHOWER!"  
  
Forras und Empusia versuchten gemeinsam die silberne Energie aufzuhalten, doch ohne die Kugeln waren ihre Kräfte zu schwach. Plötzlich waren sie von schwarzer Energie umhüllt und die Gestalt von Zirias erschien vor ihnen. "Ihr seid beide Versager", zischte er ihnen zu. Er betrachtete die Sailor Senshi voller Verachtung. Sein Blick blieb an Sailor Pluto hängen, und ein kurzes Erkennen blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Auch sie schien ihn zu erkennen, denn die Ablehnung in ihrem Gesicht wechselte zu völliger Verblüffung. Doch bevor die anderen etwas bemerken konnten, war der Ausdruck auch schon wieder verschwunden. "Wir werden uns wiedersehen Sailorteam", grollte er und das dunkle Paar und er verschwanden in einem schwarzen Lichtblitz. Als die Überraschung nachließ, erinnerte sich Haruka an Akane, die immer noch verletzt zwischen den Büschen lag. Sie lief zu ihr und schüttelte sie leicht an den Schultern, bis sie wieder aufwachte. "Das war echt dumm von Dir, Akane", schalt Haruka sie. "Wer hat die andere erledigt?" wollte Akane wissen. "Makotos Freundin", antwortete Haruka. "Anscheinend bist Du nicht die Einzige, die jetzt von unserem Geheimnis weiß." Makoto grinste etwas verlegen und blickte Sakura bewundert an. Anscheinend teilten sie nicht nur die Begeisterung für Blumen.  
  
Weit unter der dunklen Kathedrale, lagen die Kerkerräume der Dunklen Bruderschaft, die von ihren Vorbesitzern als Lagerräume benutzt wurden. In der dunkelsten Ecke stand Nocturn vor einem gesicherten Kerker und schaute hinein. Die Gefangene saß vollkommen still auf dem Boden, völligeingehüllt in schwarze Energie, die von dem dunklen Prisma ausging, das um ihren Hals hing. "Bald ist es soweit", flüsterte Nocturn. "Du trägst wahrlich das Erbe Deiner Mutter in Dir, mein Kind. Bald wirst Du bereit sein, unserem Meister das höchste Opfer darzubringen." Das Mädchen zitterte, als wollte es sich gegen die schwarze Energie, die in ihren Körper eindrang, wehren. Nach einem kurzen Moment erstarb dieses Zittern jedoch. Lachend wandte sich Nocturn von dem Verlies ab und überließ die Gefangene ihren dunklen Träumen. 


	11. Sailor Moon Harmony 10 - Setsunas Geheim...

Kapitel 10 - Setsunas Geheimnis  
  
Es war mitten in der Nacht. Usagi lag erschöpft in ihrem Bett und schlief. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie erneut Angriffe des dunklen Paares abgewehrt, mal mehr und mal weniger erfolgreich. Zusammen mit ihren Kriegern hatte sie den Opfern, die sie nicht retten konnten, die Energie zurückgegeben, was trotz der neuen Brosche, die ihren Kristall vor Energieverlust bewahren sollte, an ihren Kräften zehrte. Ihre neuen Freunde Akane und Sakura, die nun auch von ihrer Sailor-Identität wußten, kamen inzwischen auch mit zu den fast täglich stattfindenden Treffen im Hikawa Tempel. Es war eigentlich ungewöhnlich, daß andere Leute als die Sailor Senshi selbst zu den Treffen kamen, aber sie konnten im Moment jede Hilfe brauchen, die sie kriegen konnten.  
  
Sie wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Schon länger wurde sie von Alpträumen heimgesucht, doch nie waren sie so real wie dieser. Sie sah das schwarze Hauptquartier der dunklen Bruderschaft und den Nachthimmel mit dem Vollmond dahinter. Ringsherum befand sich das beleuchtete, nächtliche Tokyo. Plötzlich schoß aus der Spitze der Katedrahle ein Strahl von absoluter Dunkelheit hervor und traf den Vollmond, der daraufhin völlig aufgelöst wurde. Danach breitete sich die Schwärze über Tokyo und danach über die ganze Welt aus. Hilflos mußte Usagi mit ansehen, wie die Welt, die sie bisher immer beschützt hatte, vollkommen zerstört wurde. Plötzlich sah sie vor sich ein helles Licht, das in dieser vollkommenen Dunkelheit umso mehr strahlte. "Prinzessin", hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter. Die Gestalt der Mondkönigin formte sich aus dem Licht und trat zu Usagi. "Königin Serenity", sagte Usagi. "Was passiert hier?" wollte sie verstört wissen. "Die Zeit wird knapp", antwortete Serenity. "Ihr müßt die sechs neuen Krieger der Planeten so schnell es geht finden. In Verbindung mit der Macht der Siebten und Eurer wird sich Euch eine Waffe offenbaren, mit der ihr dem Bösen Einhalt gebieten könnt." Usagi blickte sie verwirrt an. "Eine Siebte? Aber wir hatten nur sechs magische Kugeln," sagte sie aufgeregt. "Ich kann Dir nicht weiterhelfen, meine kleine Prinzessin. Alles wird sich aufklären, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist. Finde die anderen Krieger und vereint Eure Kräfte!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand das Licht und die Königin war fort. Sie fand sich auf einmal einen großen schwarzen Spiegel gegenüber und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild, das sie traurig anblickte. Ihr Ebenbild streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, als wollte es sie um Hilfe anflehen. Da zerbrach der Spiegel in tausend, schwarze Scherben...  
  
Schweißgebadet wachte Usagi auf und wischte sich über die Stirn. Ihr Herz schlug rasend schnell und ihn ihrem Kopf dröhnte es. Nach einigen Augenblicken beruhigte sie sich wieder, so daß sie klar denken konnte. "Ist es etwas passiert, Usagi?" Besorgt war Luna auf ihr Bett gesprungen und sah sie verwirrt an. "ich weiß nicht genau", antwortete sie verstört. "Ich hatte einen Alptraum, aber er war so real." Ein Zittern überlief sie. "Erzähl mir davon", bat Luna. Usagi berichtete ihrer schwarzen Katze von dem Traum, der ihr die Zerstörung der Erde und des Mondes zeigte und der Warnung ihrer Mutter, ihre Mächte mit den sechs neuen Kriegern und der Siebten zu vereinen. "Eine siebte Kriegerin?" fragte Luna verblüfft. "Aber wie ist das möglich? Wir haben insgesamt nur sechs magische Kugeln!" Usagi nickte zustimmend. "Das habe ich auch gefragt. Mutter meinte, es würde sich alles aufklären, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen wäre."  
  
Zirias stand lange Zeit an der Tür des Verlieses und starrte ins Innere. Die Gefangene lag immer noch völlig regungslos auf ihrem Bett und wurde von der schwarzen Energie durchströmt. Sein Blick war leer, als würde er über etwas Bestimmtes nachdenken. "Pluto", flüsterte er. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, Dich je hier anzutreffen." Plötzlich schrak er hoch. Nocturn war leise zu ihm getreten. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Zirias?" fragte er. "Ist mit dem Kind alles in Ordnung?" Zirias hatte sich wieder gefasst. "Ja, großer Nocturn. Die Umwandlung verläuft ganz nach unserer Zufriedenheit." Nocturn nickte zufrieden. "Gut. Sehr gut. Der Zeitpunkt für das Opfer rückt näher und je vollständiger die Umwandlung ist, umso mächtiger wird unsere Meister in diese Welt wiedergeboren." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in einer schwarzen Rauchwolke und überließ Zirias erneut seinen Gedanken. "Pluto", flüsterte er.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht traf sich Usagi mit ihren Freundinnen. Ami, Minako und Taiya erschienen als erste. Ihnen folgten Makoto, die Sakura im Schlepptau hatte, und Miharu mit Churel. "Ist irgendwas passiert, Usagi?" wollte Ami wissen. Usagi schwieg eine Weile, bevor sie ihren Freundinnen von ihrem Traum erzählte. "Das ist ja merkwürdig", sagte Miharu schließlich. Alle wandten sich nun Churel zu. "Weißt Du irgend etwas von einer siebten Kriegerin, Churel?" wollte Taiya wissen. "Keine Ahnung", gestand Churel. "Ich war nur ein kleines Licht in unserem Orden. Man hat mich nicht weiter in die Geheimnisse eingeweiht. Ich weiß allerdings von diesen sechs magischen Kugeln, in denen die Planetenenergie eingeschlossen ist", schloß sie. Usagi seufzte. Ihre neue Freundin würde sie also nicht weiterbringen. "Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns heute abend wieder alle im Hikawa Tempel. Ich werde Haruka und den anderen Bescheid sagen." Mit diesen Worten schloß sie das Treffen und ging mit den anderen nach Hause.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit wurde Setsuna von Tamashi und Hotaru von ihrer Arbeit abgeholt. "Hattest Du heute viel zu tun?" wollte Hotaru wissen. "Im Moment ist eigentlich nicht besonders viel los", antwortete Setsuna. "Der Professor ist in Urlaub und außer einem verspäteten Meteorschauer aus den Perseiden ist eigentlich nichts Aufregendes passiert." Sie verließen das große Observatorium, das auf einer Anhöhe in der Nähe von Tokyo stand, als Pluto plötzlich eine andere Gegenwart wahrnahm. So fremd, aber doch irgendwie vertraut. "Es wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen, dass ihr mich abholt", sagte sie schnell. "Geht doch schon vor und wartet bei meinem Wagen auf mich. Ich habe noch etwas vergessen!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging wieder in das Gebäude. Hotaru und Tamashi sahen sich irritiert an und suchten Setsunas Wagen auf dem Parkplatz. Setsuna wartete noch einige Augenblicke, bevor sie wieder aus der Tür hinaustrat und um das Observatorium herumging. Hinter dem Gebäude befand sich ein uralter Park, in dem sie des öfteren ihre Mittagspause verbrachte. Sie ging ein paar Schritte zwischen die Bäume und wartete. "Ich bin hier", sagte sie leise. Fast gleichzeitig verdunkelte sich ihre Umgebung und schwarzer Nebel spielte um ihre Füße. Nicht im Mindesten überrascht wartete Setsuna ab. Zwischen den Bäumen trat eine große Gestalt hervor, die in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt war. "Pluto", flüsterte er und zog die Kapuze zurück. Sie blickte in ein Gesicht, das ebenso wie ihres zeitlos war und das sie früher nur zu gern betrachtete. "Pylartes", sagte sie kühl. Er lächelte bitter. "Nein, meine Pluto. Ich habe kein Recht mehr diesen Namen zu tragen. Ich heiße jetzt Zirias:" Setsuna blickte ihn immer noch kalt an. "Nun gut, Zirias", sagte sie. "Was hast Du oder Deinesgleichen wieder auf der Erde verloren?" Immer noch lächelnd schaute er sie an. "Du verstehst immer noch nicht, oder? Ich habe nie aufgehört, Dich zu lieben, meine Pluto!" Geschockt blickte sie ihn an, fasste sich aber gleich wieder. "Pylartes", sagte sie nun mit etwas weicherer Stimme. "Es konnte damals schon nicht sein. Und heute kämpfen wir auf verschiedenen Seiten. Meine Aufgabe erlaubt mir nicht, jemanden zu lieben", schloß sie. Traurig blickte er ihr in die Augen. "Und ich würde niemals jemanden lieben wollen, der auf der Seite des Bösen steht!" Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wie versteinert. Mehrere Augenblicke sahen sie sich einfach nur an. "Dann habe ich alles gesagt, was ich Dir sagen wollte, meine Pluto!" Seine Stimme war nun wieder eiskalt und seine Aura strahlte wieder diese Bösartigkeit aus, die sie immer noch mit tiefer Trauer erfüllte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, drehte sie sich um und ging zum Eingang des Wäldchens. Zirias ließ eine Kugel schwarzer Energie in seiner Hand erscheinen und blickte Setsuna nach, als wollte er das Ziel abschätzen. Er wartete noch, bis sie wieder ins Sonnenlicht trat, bis er die Energie verpuffen ließ. "Nun gut", sagte er. "Du ahnst nicht, was Du mir für einen wertvollen Hinweis gegeben hast, meine Geliebte", sagte er zu sich selbst. Unsere Liebe wird eine noch eine Chance bekommen. Das verspreche ich Dir!" Mit diesen Worten hüllte er sich wieder in sein Gewand und verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit des Waldes.  
  
Ungeduldig wurde Setsuna bereits von Tamashi und Hotaru erwartet. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Tamashi. Setsuna nickte nur, und bemerkte dabei den prüfenden Blick von Hotaru. Sie schien zu merken, das eigentlich gar nichts in Ordnung war, sagte aber nichts weiter. Sie setzten sich in Setsunas Auto und fuhren in Richtung des Hikawa Tempels. Sie alle hatten schon Usagis Nachricht empfangen, dass sie so etwas wie eine Vision hatte. Setsuna wunderte sich etwas. Usagi war doch nicht gerade sehr empfänglich gegenüber übersinnlichen Botschaften. Während sie mit den Anderen heimfuhr machte sie sich insgeheim immer noch Gedanken um Zirias, ihre einstige Liebe.  
  
"Empusia! Forras!" Die Befehle von Nocturn hallten durch die Katedrahle. Sofort erschienen die beiden in den für sie typischen Nebelschwaden. "Was ist euer Befehl, großer Nocturn?" fragte Empusia. "Die Sternenenergie, die ihr gesammelt habt, taugt nicht viel. Ich hoffe ihr seid Euch darüber im Klaren, daß ihr nur noch wenige Gelegenheiten bekommt, um eure Fehler wieder gutzumachen." Forras und Empusia, auch bekannt als das Dunkle Paar, zuckten unmerklich zusammen. "Großer Nocturn, das Sailorteam macht uns wiederholt Probleme.." weiter kamen sie nicht. "Schweigt!" donnerte ihr Oberhaupt. "Wenn ihr euch von diesen Mädchen besiegen lasst, muss ich ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, ob ihr die Richtigen für diese Arbeit seid!" Unbehaglich sahen die beiden sich an. "Großer Nocturn, gebt uns noch eine Möglichkeit, unsere Ehre wieder herzustellen." Prüfend sah Nocturn die beiden an. "Nun gut, ich gewähre euch noch eine Chance. Aber wenn Ihr versagt, werdet Ihr das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wie eure Vorgänger!" Die beiden verbeugten sich und verschwanden schnell in einer Nebelschwade. Nocturn drehte sich um und sprach zu der Dunkelheit. "Du behälst sie im Auge, Zirias", befahl er. Der Angesprochene materialisierte sich aus den Schatten. "Lassen wir den Beiden noch eine Weile Zeit, um Energie zu sammeln. Ihre Existenz interessiert den großen Meister nicht." Zirias nickte stumm und unter seiner schweren Kapuze konnte man ein Lächeln erkennen. "Wir beide müssen uns auf ein größeres Ziel konzentrieren!" Zirias verbeugte sich ehrfürchtig und wurde wieder eins mit der Dunkelheit.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit arbeitete Akane in der Autowerkstatt ihres Vaters. Von Haruka hatte sie einen alten Kommunikator geschenkt bekommen, mit dem sie sich mit den anderen verständigen konnte. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch hinter sich. Es gab nur eine, die sich so geräuschlos an sie heranschleichen konnte. "Hallo, Haruka", sagte sie. "Ich dachte, Du kommst heute nicht mehr." Komischerweise kam die Antwort nicht sofort. "Tut mir leid, ich bin nicht Haruka", hörte sie eine leise Stimme. Erschrocken drehte Akane sich um und fand sich Sakura gegenüber. "Was machst Du denn hier?" wollte sie wissen. Sie hatte die stille Freundin der Sailor Senshi Makoto in der letzten Woche ein bißchen kennengelernt, genauso wie die anderen Mitglieder des Sailorteams. Aber sie hatte nie erwartet, Sakura bei sich in der Werkstatt zu sehen. "Entschuldige bitte", sagte Sakura. "Ich komme wohl etwas ungelegen." Gerade wollte sie gehen, als Akane sie zurückhielt. "Warte! Tut mir leid, ich war wohl etwas schroff." Sakura lächelte ein bißchen. "Kann ich etwas für Dich tun?" fragte Akane. "Ich wollte nur mal mit Dir über unsere neuen Freunde sprechen." Erstaunt blickte Akane sie an. "Was gibt es denn da zu bereden?" wollte sie wissen. "Sie gehören zum weltberühmten Sailorteam und bekämpfen das Böse!" Damit war die Gelegenheit für Akane scheinbar erledigt. "Fragst Du Dich, ob wir ihnen nicht vielleicht im Weg sind?" fragte Sakura. "Sie sind zu freundlich um es zu sagen, aber ich glaube sie würden sich besser fühlen, wenn sie nicht auf uns achtgeben müßten." Akane brauchte eine kleine Weile, um Sakuras Äußerung zu überdenken. "Ich glaube nicht, daß es so ist", sagte sie zu Sakura. "Ich habe Haruka und auch Usagi mehrmals gefragt, ob es ihnen Recht ist, daß ich mit zu den Treffen in diesem Tempel komme. Beide haben gesagt, daß sie im Moment jede Hilfe brauchen, die sie bekommen können." Sakura sah sie eine Weile schweigend an. "Glaubst Du wirklich, daß wir ihnen helfen können?" fragte sie. "Immerhin haben wir keine Superkräfte wie sie und außerdem..." Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach Akane sie. "Ich glaube nicht, daß sie allein durch ihre Superkräfte alles lösen können", sagte sie. "Auch sie brauchen, denke ich Freunde, die "normal" sind und sie etwas von ihrer schweren Aufgabe ablenken.. Sakura lächelte kurz bei dem Ausdruck "Normal". "Und ich denke, daß wir diese Freunde sind", beendete Akane ihre Rede. Sakura sah sie einen Augenblick erstaunt an. "Ich glaube, Du hast Recht", sagte sie. "Wollen wir zusammen zu dem Treffen gehen?" fragte sie. Akane lachte und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg.  
  
Usagi und Mamoru gingen durch die Stadt. Sie hielten sich an der Hand und genossen nur die Nähe des anderen. Luna und Artemis gingen ihnen ein Stück voraus und ließen ihnen ihre Zweisamkeit. "Vermisst Du sie manchmal?" fragte Usagi ihren Mamoru. "Wen meinst Du?" fragte er. "Chibi-Usa. Sie fehlt mir so." Mamoru nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr übers Haar. "Ich habe gedacht, ich würde irgendwann darüber hinwegkommen. Es ist ja auch nicht normal, daß man seine Tochter vermisst, die eigentlich noch nicht mal geboren ist." Mamoru hörte ihr still zu. Er ahnte, daß Usagi sich jetzt einmal all ihre Sorgen von der Seele reden wollte. "In diesen Zeiten hätte ich gern jemanden, mit dem ich über all das reden kann." Erschrocken sah sie Mamoru an. "Entschuldige, ich weiß das ich mit Dir über alles reden kann, aber..." Mamoru legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Mund. "Ich versteh schon", sagte er. "Ich möchte mit jemandem aus meiner Familie darüber reden", flüsterte sie . "Aber mit wem? Meine Mutter lebt in der Astralebene und meine Tochter ist noch nicht mal geboren." Mamoru nickte verstehend. Er konnte gut nachvollziehen, wenn man sich nach einem Familienmitglied sehnte, mit dem man all seine Sorgen teilen konnte. "Vielleicht wird es Zeit, daß Du Deiner Familie sagst, wer Du bist", schlug er vor. Erschrocken schaute ihn Usagi an. Auch die beiden Katzen, die die ganze Zeit so getan hatten, als würden sie nicht zuhören, sahen Mamoru überrascht an. "Das kann ich nicht", sagte Usagi erschrocken. "Sie würden es nicht verstehen und sie würden sich viel zu viele Sorgen um mich machen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich an Mamorus Schulter. "Es ist Deine Entscheidung, Usako", sagte er leise.  
  
"Dieser Ort ist geradezu dafür geschaffen, Sternenenergie zu sammeln", sagte Empusia zu ihrem Mann. "Hier sind rund um die Uhr Menschen unterwegs!" In den letzten Tagen war es ihnen mehr oder weniger gelungen, Sternenenergie zu sammeln, doch das Sailorteam hatte immer versucht, ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. "Dieses Mal muß es einfach klappen", erwiderte Forras. "Nocturn war wirklich sehr unzufrieden mit uns und Zirias ist in letzter Zeit auch merkwürdig geworden." Empusia legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Keine Angst, mein Liebster, diesmal werden wir nicht versagen. Die Dämonen werden uns schon beschützen. Mit dieser Menge an Dämonen wird selbst das Sailorteam nicht fertig." Forras blickte sie zweifelnd an. "Wollen wir es hoffen!" Empusia sah ihn ein bißchen verärgert an. "Ich habe auch schon eine Idee, wie wir die Menschen alle zusammentreiben können", erklärte sie ihm und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
Als sie sich am Abend trafen, war Setsuna immer noch ganz durcheinander. Auch wenn sie bei der Begegnung mit Pylartes, jetzt Zirias, sehr cool wirkte, sah es in ihrem Innern anders aus. Die Erinnerung an das Silberjahrtausend, von der sie glaubte, sie schon verdrängt zu haben, kehrte langsam und ungewollt zurück. Sie sah sich als junge Prinzessin im Charon Palast zusammen mit ihren Eltern. Dann die Liebe zu dem einfachen Soldaten aus der Leibgarde der Königsfamilie und das Verbot ihrer Eltern, sich weiterhin mit ihm zu treffen. Dann sein schrecklicher Verrat und der Überlauf zum Erzfeind der Königreiche des Heiligen Sonnensystems. All diese Erinnerungen kamen wieder in ihr hoch. "Setsuna?" schreckte sie eine Stimme auf. Die Angesprochene sah überrascht auf und blickte in Hotarus große, violette Augen. "Alles in Ordnung mit Dir?" Sie hörte die Sorge in ihrer Stimme. "Natürlich", antwortete Setsuna etwas schnell. Sie hatte fast Usagis ganzen Bericht über ihren Traum verpasst und bemühte sich nun noch das Ende mitzubekommen. "Und dann stand ich vor einem großen schwarzen Spiegel und habe darin mein Spiegelbild gesehen. Aber es sah so anders aus als ich. Das Mädchen, das ich im Spiegel sah, wirkte irgendwie trauriger, verlorener. Und dann ist der Spiegel zerbrochen und ich bin aufgewacht", endete Usagi mit ihrer Erzählung. Die Anwesenden schwiegen erstmal betroffen. Viele von ihnen hatten schon einmal prophetische Träume gehabt, aber niemals solche genauen und schrecklichen Visionen der Zukunft. "Und deine Mutter, also die Königin, hat wirklich von einer 7. Kriegerin gesprochen?" wollte Miharu wissen. "Woran soll man sie denn erkennen, wenn wir nur sechs magische Kugeln haben?" ergänzte Taiya die Frage. "Ich hab keine Ahnung", gestand Usagi. "Die Königin sagte, wenn die Zeit gekommen wäre, würde sich alles aufklären." Etwas ratlos standen bzw. saßen die anderen im Kreis um Usagi herum. Auch Akane und Sakura waren da. Sie fühlten sich allerdings etwas unwohl. Viele der Mädchen hier kannten sie kaum und trotzdem wurden sie in ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse eingeweiht. "Gibt es eigentlich irgendwelche Neuigkeiten über eventuelle Planeten, die in Frage kommen könnten?" fragte Rei. Ami schüttelte etwas enttäuscht den Kopf. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Es gibt zwar sehr viele Götter und Göttinnen, zu denen die Elemente passen, aber da etwas rauszufinden ist fast unmöglich." Minako nickte verstehend. "Ja, verstehe. Das ist wie Heu durch eine Stecknadel ziehen!" Als niemand etwas zu ihrer Feststellung sagte, sah sie sich um und blickte in peinlich berührte Gesichter. Ami erbarmte sich schließlich und versuchte Minako zu verbessern. "Minako", begann sie, "es heißt Stecknadel im Heuhaufen." Minako sah sie verständnislos an. "Das sag ich doch", behauptete sie lachend. Im allgemeinen Einverständnis wurde das Thema nicht mehr weiterdiskutiert. "Das heißt, wir sind immer noch nicht weiter", stellte Usagi enttäuscht fest. "Und die Königin meinte, die Zeit würde knapp werden, also warum zeigen sich die anderen Krieger nicht?" Keiner der Anwesenden konnte ihr eine Antwort geben und Setsuna hoffte vergebens auf eine übernatürliche Eingebung, die ihnen weiterhelfen könnte.  
  
Kurze Zeit später machten sich die Mädchen auf den Heimweg. "Machs gut, Rei. Bis morgen!" rief Usagi ihr zu. Rei winkte ihr zu und schloß die Tempeltür. "Können wir euch begleiten?" fragte Miharu Usagi. "Natürlich", lächelte sie. Sie wollte sogar etwas Gesellschaft. Da es noch früh am Abend war, hatte sie vor, mit Mamoru noch etwas in den Einkaufspassagen spazieren zu gehen. Je mehr Gesellschaft sie hatte, umso mehr würde es sie von ihrem Traum ablenken. Zusammen mit Mamoru, Miharu und Taiya machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Einkaufszentrum von Shinjuku. "Hast Du über meinen Vorschlag nachgedacht?" fragte Mamoru Usagi leise. Sie sah ihn etwas unsicher an. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie. Bisher war es immer das Beste, daß meine Familie nichts über meine andere Identität wußte. Aber jetzt? Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher!" Mamoru verstand, und nahm sie tröstend in die Arme.  
  
Setsuna hatte sich zusammen mit den anderen Outers auf den Heimweg gemacht. Sie war immer noch etwas abwesend und sprach mit keinem von ihnen. "Setsuna?" sagte Hotaru. Setsuna schreckte wieder aus ihren Gedanken hoch und sah Hotaru verwirrt an. "Ich kenne Dich jetzt schon etwas länger, Setsuna", erklärte Hotaru. "Und ich sehe, daß dich irgendetwas sehr beschäftigt. Willst du nicht mit mir darüber reden?" Setsuna brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande. "Nein Hotaru, vielen Dank. Ich muß mir erstmal selber darüber klar werden!" Hotaru akzeptierte die Antwort und stieg mit Setsuna in Harukas Auto. Plötzlich piepste der Kommunikator...  
  
Usagi und die anderen hatte die Einkaufsstrasse erreicht, als ihnen plötzlich auffiel, wie ungewöhnlich still es doch für diese Tageszeit war. Die Läden waren zwar alle geöffnet, doch nirgendwo waren Menschen zu sehen. Irritiert sahen die Mädchen sich um und auch Mamoru beobachtete die Umgebung genau. "Hört mal", flüsterte Taiya. "Hört nicht auch einen leisen Ton?" Erstaunt schlossen sie anderen die Augen und versuchten den geheimnisvollen Ton zu hören, den Taiya schon vor ihnen vernommen hatte. Miharu war die erste, die etwas hörte. "Ich glaube, es kommt von da drüben", sagte sie und deutete in die Richtung, in der auch der große Springbrunnen der Einkaufstrasse lag. "Dann sehen wir doch mal nach", schlug Mamoru vor. Alle folgten ihm vorsichtig. Für jeden von ihnen war klar, daß es keine natürliche Ursache hatte, daß an diesem sonst so belebten Ort alle Menschen fehlten. Usagi zog ihren Kommunikator hervor und funkte die anderen an. "Hört ihr mich? Hier im Einkaufszentrum geht etwas Seltsames vor sich. Wir vermuten, daß die Bösen wieder dahinter stecken!" Nach einem kurzen Moment antworteten ihr die anderen Senshi. "Alles klar", sagte Haruka. "Wir sind gleich da!" Auch die Inners waren sofort alamiert und machten sich auf den Weg. "Wir müssen uns beeilen", flüsterte Mamoru ihnen zu. Sie liefen etwas schneller und wenige Augenblicke später rannten sie schon. Der geheimnisvolle Ton war nun von überall zu hören und sie merkten, daß der Ton die Sinne einschläferte, wenn man sich nicht dagegen wehrte. "Los, ihr müßt Euch verwandeln!" rief Mamoru ihnen über die Schulter zu. Er hatte schon die magische Rose gezückt und verwandelte sich in Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"MOON GUARDIAN POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"SUN CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask und die drei Sailor Senshi erreichten den großen Platz, auf dem auch der Springbrunnen stand; das Wahrzeichen des Einkaufszentrums. Ihnen bot sich ein fürchterliches Bild. Mindestens 100 Passanten lagen reglos auf dem Boden vor dem Springbrunnen. Mindestens 10 riesige Nebeldämonen, die alle den hypnotisierenden Ton von sich gaben, standen zwischen ihnen und überall waberte roter bzw. grüner Nebel. Große Kugeln aus schwarzem Glas, die sich bei näherem Hinschauen als dunkle Prismen entpuppten, waren um den Platz herum aufgestellt und der Energiefluß, der von den Menschen auf die Kugel überging, war so gewaltig, daß man ihn fast spüren konnte. "Oh Gott", flüsterte Sailor Moon. "Wie sollen wir das bloß schaffen?" Sie blickte hoffnungslos über den großen Platz und entdeckte auch Empusia und Forras, das dunkle Paar, das sie in den letzten Tagen schon häufiger zurückgeschlagen hatten. "Wir müssen auf die Anderen warten", sagte Sun eindringlich. "Alleine haben wir keine Chance." Usagi war blaß. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich davon abhalten, auf den Platz zu rennen und den Menschen zu helfen. Doch der gesunde Menschenverstand sagte ihr, daß sie damit gar nicht erreichen würde. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als auf die anderen Sailor Senshi zu warten.  
  
Akane und Sakura gingen vorsichtig in die Einkaufspassage. Auch sie hatten die Nachricht über den Kommunikator empfangen, obwohl sie sich sicher waren, daß Usagi nicht daran gedacht hatte, daß sie auch einen solchen besaßen, als sie um die Unterstützung der anderen bat. Akane hatte Sakura auf ihrem Motorrad mitgenommen, als sie den Notruf erhielten. Beide waren sich sofort einig, daß auch sie helfen wollten, wo sie nur konnten.  
  
Mit quietschenden Reifen kam der Wagen von Haruka auf dem Parkplatz zum Stehen. Die fünf Outer Senshi sprangen hastig aus dem Wagen und suchten die Stelle, die ihnen Usagi angegeben hatte. Michiru hatte ihren Spiegel gezückt und wartete darauf, dass er die Wellen des Bösen empfing. Auf der spiegelnden Fläche erschien langsam der Marktplatz mit dem Springbrunnen und ihnen stockte der Atem. Auf solch ein Szenario war keiner von ihnen vorbereitet gewesen. "Da müssen wir uns diesmal wohl richtig ins Zeug legen", meinte Haruka sarkastisch. Entschlossen blickten die Outers in die Richtung, die ihnen Neptuns magischer Spiegel wies und machten sich auf den Weg. "Haruka, Michiru, wartet!" Überrascht drehten sie sich um. Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako kamen völlig außer Atem die Strasse entlanggelaufen. Die Outers warteten ungeduldig auf die vier anderen und erklärten ihnen gleich den Ernsz der Lage. "Diesmal wird es hart!" erklärte Setsuna ihnen. "Der Feind hat eine regelrechte Armee von Dämonen mitgebracht und es ist fast unmöglich, gegen sie zu bestehen." Trotz dieser Schilderung wirkten die Inners nicht weniger entschlossen, Usagi und den anderen beizustehen. "Sie werden langsam erwachsen", dachte Haruka erstaunt. "Dann los!" rief sie.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
SATURN CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"NEMESIS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Hilflos standen Sailor Moon und die anderen am Rande des Platzes und warteten ungeduldig auf die Ankunft der anderen Sailor Senshi. Immer mehr Menschen fielen den hypnotischen Kräften der Dämonen zum Opfer, ohne das sie etwas dagegen tun konnten. Da fiel Sailor Moon etwas auf, was sie völlig aus der Fassung gerieten ließ. Mitten unter den vielen Passanten, sah sie drei Menschen, die sie sehr gut kannte. Ihr Atem stockte und ihr Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus. Warum hatte sie nicht daran gedacht, daß ihre Eltern mit ihrem Bruder heute einkaufen gegangen waren. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie konnte nicht mehr ruhig danebenstehen. Sie riss sich von Mamoru los und ließ ihr Zepter erscheinen. Ihr Schock hatte sich inzwischen in eisige Wut verwandelt. Wie konnten es diese Monster wagen, ihre Familie anzugreifen. "Das werdet ihr bereuen!" rief sie über den Kampfplatz. Überrascht drehten sich alle zu ihr um.  
  
"SILVER MOON STARLIGHT SHOWER!"  
  
Bevor irgendjemand sie aufhalten konnte, rannte Sailor Moon auf den Marktplatz und schwang ihr Zepter auf die Dämonen. Die silbernen Lichtstrahlen aus dem Zepter trafen mehrere der Dämonen und hüllten den Platz in ein helles Leuchten. Als das Licht nachließ, sah sie, daß keiner der Dämonen vernichtet war. "Wieso?" flüsterte sie verwirrt. Forras und Empusia lachten teuflisch. "Wir hätten Dich für klüger gehalten, Sailor Moon!" rief Empusia. "Du hättest zumindest deine kleinen Freunde mitbringen können. Aber dann vernichten wir euch eben alle nacheinander und nicht auf einmal. Auf sie, Dämonen!" Die riesigen Nebelgeister kreisten Sailor Moon ein, die sich hilflos nach ihren Freunden umdrehte. Sun und Terra sahen die missliche Lage ihrer Freundin und entschlossen sich, ebenfalls einzugreifen.  
  
"SOLAR KISS!"  
  
"EARTH ENERGY EXPLOSION!"  
  
Der kombinierte Angriff der beiden schlug eine Bresche in die Reihen der Dämonen, durch die Sailor Moon entkommen konnte. Sie lief zu ihren Freunden, die inzwischen auch auf den Kampfplatz gekommen waren. "Pass auf, Sailor Moon!" rief Tuxedo Mask. Etwas traf sie hart am Arm und das Zepter wurde ihr aus der Hand geschlagen. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, wo es gelandet war und hatte im Moment auch keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, da die Dämonen sie eingekreist hatten. Sie stand Rücken an Rücken mit Sun, Terra und Tuxedo Mask und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie noch tun konnten. Die Fangarme der Nebeldämonen kamen immer näher und sie erwartete schon den vernichtenden Schlag.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
"DARK FEAR APPEREANCE!"  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
  
Die kombinierten Attacken der Sailors schlugen in die Dämonen ein und rissen sie von den Füßen. Erleichtert drehte sich Sailor Moon um und sah das restliche Sailorteam, das entschlossen hinter ihr stand. Verärgert hetzten Forras und Empusia ihre Dämonen auf sie. Das vereinte Sailorteam konnte sich mit seinen Attacken zwar die Dämonen vom Hals halten, sie jedoch nicht vernichten. Durch die Energie der dunklen Prismen, die die Dämonen immer wieder herstellte, war der Kampf so gut wie aussichtslos. Sailor Merkur hatte Sailor Moon aus dem Gefahrenbereich gezogen, um ihre verletzte Schulter zu untersuchen. Nach einem Moment sagte sie: "Ist nicht schlimm. Aber du solltest die Schulter in den nächsten Tagen nicht zu sehr belasten." Sailor Moon staunte immer wieder über Merkurs Gelassenheit, auch wenn in der Nähe ein Kampf wütete. "Ist schon gut Merkur. Ich komm schon klar." Sie brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande. "Hilf den anderen. Ich komm sofort nach!" Merkur nickte und ließ Sailor Moon allein. Ihre Gelassenheit bröckelte und einige Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. "Was soll ich nur tun", flüsterte sie. "Ohne mein Zepter bin ich keinem hier von Nutzen." Sie rappelte sich auf und ging wieder zurück zum Kampf.  
  
Es sah schlecht aus für das Sailorteam. Ihre Kräfte waren fast erschöpft und sie hatten nur drei der Dämonen vernichten können. Sie standen Rücken an Rücken und blickten erschöpft zu den übrigen Dämonen. Dank der Energie der Prismen hatten sie noch all ihre Energie bzw. sich ihre fehlende Energie von den Menschen gestohlen. Sie machten sich zum Angriff bereit, doch all ihre Attacken wurden von den Dämonen und der schwarzen Energie abgewehrt. Nun setzten die Dämonen nach. Aus ihren Mündern zuckten schwarze Blitze, durch die das Sailorteam zu Boden gerissen wurde. Schwer stützten sich die Krieger auf, doch keine von ihnen hatte mehr Energie, um sich gegen die Dämonen zu wehren. Sailor Moon beobachtete entsetzt die Szene und suchte verzweifelt nach ihrem Zepter. "Was soll ich tun?" dachte sie und die Angst um ihre Freunde raubte ihr fast die Sinne. "Königin Serenity", rief sie. "Hilf mir!" Sie erwartete nicht wirklich dass etwas geschah, doch alle, die sie um Rat hätte Fragen können, waren entweder bewußtlos oder von den Angriffen der Monster zu Boden geworfen. Sie bemerkte jedoch nicht, das die Dämonen durch ihren Ruf auf sie aufmerksam wurden und sich ihr langsam wie eine Nebelwand näherten.  
  
Als sie aufblickte, sah sie die Nebeldämonen vor sich aufragen und dahinter Forras und Empusia, die sie triumphierend ansahen. Einer der beiden hielt ihr Zepter in der Hand und warf es lächelnd in eine dunkle Seitengasse. "Das Sailorteam ist geschlagen", verkündete Empusia lachend. "Wir sind euch bei weitem überlegen und nun werden wir die Welt beherrschen." Schwarze Energie umspielte ihre Körper und Sailor Moon vermutete, daß sie sich auf den finalen Schlag vorbereiteten, der sie alle vernichten würde. "Meine Freunde", flüsterte sie gefasst. "Gebt mir eure Kraft!" Doch anstatt einer Reaktion ihrer bewußtlosen Freunde, hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Geist. "Prinzessin!" Verwirrt blickte sie sich um, doch sie entdeckte niemanden. "Prinzessin, greife nach der Kraft in deinem Innern. Die Kraft geht nicht vom Mondzepter aus. Sie kommt von Dir, meine kleine Prinzessin!" Nun verstand sie. "Danke...Mutter!" Sie öffnete die Augen und der Halbmond auf ihrer Stirn glühte auf. Eine schimmernde silberne Aura bildete sich um ihren Körper, die die Dämonen innehalten ließ. "Ich werde Euch niemals vergeben, daß ihr meine Freunde und meine Familie angegriffen habt." Sie streckte die Arme nach oben und spürte die Macht des Mondes, die sie leitete.  
  
"SILVER MOON LIGHT EMBRACE!"  
  
Die silberne Energie strömte aus ihren Händen und dort, wo sie die Dämonen traf lösten sie sich auf. Doch ihr Ziel waren nicht die Dämonen, sondern sie lenkte den Strahl auf die dunklen Prismen, die sofort zerbrachen, als das silberne Licht sie einhüllte, und damit den Dämonen ihre Energiegrundlage entzog. Das Licht wurde heller und breitete sich auf dem gesamten Platz aus. Als es verebbte, stand das Sailorteam wieder kampfbereit und geheilt auf, um auch die verbliebenen Dämonen zu vernichten. Mit vereinter Energie gelang es ihnen mühelos, die nun kraftlosen Dämonen in ihre Bestandteile zu zerlegen. Forras und Empusia standen wütend am Rand des Schlachtfeldes, das noch vor wenigen Momenten die Stätte ihres größten Triumphes war. Doch auch sie waren viel zu geschwächt, da der Energieausbruch von Sailor Moon auch ihre dunklen Energie neutralisiert hatte. "Das werdet ihr noch bitter bereuen, Sailorteam!" grollte Forras. "Diese Demütigung werden wir euch nie verzeihen!" Mit diesen Worten und ihrer letzten Kraft verschwanden sie in einer Nebelwolke.  
  
Erschöpft sacke Sailor Moon auf die Knie und sah sich auf dem Platz um. Die Menschen standen langsam wieder auf und wunderten sich sichtlich, was sie um diese Zeit auf dem Marktplatz zu suchen hatten. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Anscheinend hatte ihr Angriff nicht nur die dunklen Kugeln zerstört, sondern auch die Energie der Menschen regeneriert. Sie wunderte sich jedoch, daß es ihr so leicht fiel, so vielen Menschen ihre Kraft zurückzugeben. "Sailor Moon!" Überrascht drehte sie sich um. Akane und Sakura kamen ihr entgegengelaufen. Sie lächelte. Eigentlich hätte sie damit rechnen müssen, das ihre neuen Freunde sie nicht im Stich lassen würden. Als Akane und Sakura sie erreicht hatten schlossen sie sich dem restlichen Sailorteam an, das den immer noch schwachen Menschen auf die Beine half. Sailor Moon hatte jedoch ganz bestimmte Menschen im Auge. Mit schnellem Schritt überquerte sie den Platz und half den drei Menschen auf die Beine, die ihr neben Mamoru am wichtigsten waren. "Seht mal, da kommt Sailor Moon", rief ihr Bruder Shingo. Verwirrt blickte sich ihre Mutter um, als sie Sailor Moon entdeckte. "Wie kommen wir denn hierher? Was ist passiert?" Leise mußte Sailor Moon lächeln. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen mehr zu machen." Lange blickte ihre Mutter sie an. "Usagi?" fragte sie leise. Überrascht sah Usagi ihre Mutter an. Jetzt war der Augenblick gekommen, den sie gefürchtet, aber gleichzeitig herbeigesehnt hatte. Sie nickte schwach und Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Ihr Vater und ihr Bruder starrten sie ungläubig an. "Oh mein Schatz", schluchzte ihre Mutter und schloß sie in die Arme. Nach einem kurzen Moment schlossen sich der Umarmung auch Shingo und ihr Vater Kenji an. So standen sie lange schweigend zusammen. Auf der anderen Seite des Platzes sah Mamoru seiner Usagi zu und spürte, daß sie jetzt glücklich war. Endlich konnte sie ihr Geheimnis mit ihrer Familie teilen. Auch die anderen Sailor Senshi freuten sich für Usagi. Sie wußten, das Sailor Moon, die ja die größte Verantwortung von ihnen allen trug, jede Unterstützung gebrauchen konnte.  
  
Wütend beobachtete Nocturn die Niederlage seiner Anhänger in seiner Kristallkugel. "Die Kräfte dieses Mädchens wachsen erstaunlich schnell und die Sterne versammeln sich um sie", flüsterte er. "Doch ohne die Macht der letzten Kriegerin und ihres mächtigen Sterns haben sie keine Chance uns zu besiegen." Er wendete sich ab und das Bild in der Kugel verblasste langsam. 


	12. Sailor Moon Harmony 11 - Stahl und Kirsc...

Kapitel 11 - Stahl und Kirschblüte  
  
Gedankenverloren saß Akane Kazano am Rand eines Springbrunnens. Hier hatte am Vortag noch ein Kampf zwischen ihren Feinden vom Sailorteam und ihren Feinden, die nach Aussage von Haruka, einem dunklen Orden angehörten und den Menschen die Energie stahlen. Seufzend schaute sie auf die Lichtreflexe der Sonne, die sich in dem klaren Wasser spiegelten. Neben ihr saß Sakura Akapoi. Ähnlich wie Akane hing sie den Gedanken an den Kampf nach, den die beiden aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet hatten. Beide verband ihre Freundschaft zu verschiedenen Kriegern des Sailorteams und die Tatsache, dass sie ihnen helfen wollten ihre schwere Aufgabe zu meistern. "Sag mal" sagte sie leise zu Akane. "Stimmt es nicht, daß wenn man Geld in diesen Brunnen wirft, ein Wunsch in Erfüllung geht?" Erstaunt sah Akane sie an. "Glaubst Du daran?" fragte sie. "Vielleicht", antwortete Sakura und lächelte sie an. "Ich hab aber eh kein Geld bei mir", warf Akane ein. "Vielleicht geht es aber auch mit etwas, das einem wichtig ist." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie eine Blume aus ihrem Haarband und warf sie in das glitzernde Wasser. Akane schaute der Blume nach und kramte in ihrer Tasche. Alles was sie fand, waren jedoch ein paar Schrauben ihres alten Motorrads, die sie schon fast vergessen hatte. "Na ja, besser als nichts", dachte sie sich und warf sie ebenfalls in den Teich. "Und, hast Du Dir was gewünscht?" fragte Sakura. Stumm nickte Akane und sah den Schrauben nach, die auf den Grund des Teichs sackten. "Ich auch", sagte Sakura mehr zu sich selbst."Ich wünschte ich könnte dem Sailorteam helfen!"  
  
Im Haus der Tsukinos herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Die gesamte Familie Tsukino, sowie Usagi, Mamoru und die beiden Katzen Luna und Artemis saßen um den Wohnzimmertisch. Keiner von ihnen wußte, wie sie den Anfang machen sollten, um die Ereignisse vom vergangenen Tag zu besprechen. In der Nacht hatten die Tsukinos Usagi ohne Diskussion ins Bett gehen lassen, da sie selbst erstmal die Geschehnisse verarbeiten mussten. Lange hatte Ikuko in dieser Nacht mit ihrem Mann gesprochen. Sie waren übereingekommen, Usagi nicht zu verbieten, weiterhin ihrem Schicksal als Sailor Moon, der Kriegerin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit zu folgen, obwohl es Ikukos erster Instinkt war, ihre kleine Tochter vor allen Gefahren zu beschützen. Aber so wie die Dinge jetzt standen, war das schon lange nicht mehr nötig. Die beiden Gruppen saßen sich immer noch schweigend gegenüber. Usagi sah ihrer Mutter vorsichtig in die Augen. Es sprach keine Enttäuschung aus ihnen, sondern nur Überraschung und vielleicht etwas Traurigkeit, daß Usagi ihr Geheimnis nicht schon früher mit ihr geteilt hatte. "Wie hast du es herausgefunden?" brach Usagi das Schweigen. Sie sah ihre Muuter erwartungsvoll an. Ikuko schloss die Augen und rief sich die Szene vom Vortag nochmals in Gedächtniss, als sie mit ihrem Mann und Shingo auf dem großen Marktplatz aufwachte. Sie hatte keine Erinnerung daran, wie sie plötzlich dorthin gekommen waren. Ihr Sohn Shingo rief aufgeregt, daß Sailor Moon auf sie zukommen würde. Immer noch etwas verwirrt, sah sie in die Richtung, in die ihr Sohn zeigte. Im Gegenlicht der untergehenden Sonne konnte sie eine Gestalt erkennen, die langsam auf sie zukam. Sie die Silhouette eines Mädchens mit langen Zöpfen, die sie am Kopf zu Knoten gebunden hatte. Als sie näher kam, erkannte sie die goldenen Haare und die strahlend blauen Augen und irgendetwas in ihrem Hinterkopf sagte ihr, daß sie nur eine Person kannte, die auch solche Augen hatte. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihre Tochter direkt an. "Es waren deine Augen, mein Schatz", sagte sie leise und lächelte. "Ich habe es gewußt, als ich deine blauen Augen gesehen habe." Usagi spürte wieder die Tränen in ihren Augen, unterdrückte sie jedoch. Ihr Vater ergriff nun das Wort: "Usagi, sag uns bitte wie lange du schon als Sailor Moon aktiv bist, und wie Du dazu gekommen bist." Usagi wollte gerade antworten, als Luna auf den Tisch sprang. "Nein Luna, nicht jetzt", sagte Ikuko abwesend. "Ich mach dir nachher was zu fressen." Luna sah sie verdutzt an. Anscheinend hatten sie ihr Vorhaben mißverstanden. "Darum geht es doch nicht", sagte sie. Ikuko erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung und sah die kleine, schwarze Katze mit großen Augen an. "Du...du kannst sprechen", stotterte Shingo. "Natürlich kann ich sprechen", antwortete Luna etwas pikiert. "Jetzt hört zu. Ich werde euch alles über Sailor Moon erzählen!" Familie Tsukino war viel zu verblüfft um in diesem Moment einer Katze zu widersprechen und versammelte sich noch enger um den Tisch. Mamoru nahm Usagi in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich.  
  
Luna begann mit einer kurzen Erzählung vom Aufstieg und dem Ende des letzten Silberjahrtausends und Usagis Rolle als Prinzessin des Mondes. Danach folgte eine kurze Beschreibung der letzten drei Jahre, als Usagi als Sailor Moon viele Male die Welt vor dem Abgrund gerettet hatte. Die Erzählung endete mit den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen. Inzwischen war die Sonne gewandert und es war früher Nachmittag. Die Tsukinos versuchten noch die unglaubliche Geschichte zu verstehen, die sie soeben von einer sprechenden Katze erfahren hatten.  
  
Soviel hatte sich in ihrem Leben in den letzten Stunden geändert. Ikuko sah ihre Tochter mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Unglauben an. "Dann...dann bist du also eine Prinzessin, Usagi?" fragte sie staunend. Usagi nickte stumm und lächelte ihre Mutter an. "Und du bist ein Prinz?" wandte sich Kenji an Mamoru. Auch dieser stimmte ihm nickend zu. "Die beiden werden in der Zukunft das silberne Königreich errichten und gemeinsam über Erde und Mond herrschen," verkündete Luna. Stolz blickte sie ihren Schützling an. Usagi sah Luna entsetzt an. Sie hatte mit dieser Nachricht eigentlich noch warten wollen, bis ihre Familie die sowieso schon sehr komplizierte Geschichte verdaut hatte. Auch Mamoru war sichtlich geschockt. Die Tsukinos starrten beide mit offenem Mund an. Shingo war der Erste, der sich wieder fasste. "Heißt das, ihr werdet heiraten?" fragte er. Usagi sah erst ihre Mutter und dann ihren Vater an. Dann stand sie auf und antwortete ihnen mit fester Stimme. "Ja, ich werde meinen Mamoru heiraten. Wir sind seit über 1000 Jahren füreinander bestimmt. Und ich werde es mir von euch nicht verbieten lassen." Sie hatte wohl etwas übertrieben, denn auch Luna sah sie nun merkwürdig an. Nach einem Moment der Stille, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, antwortete ihre Mutter langsam. "Wir haben nicht vor, dir zu verbieten zu heiraten. Aber lass uns bitte etwas Zeit um diese Geschichte zu verarbeiten." Usagi sah ihre Mutter erleichtert an. Auch ihr Vater stimmte seiner Frau widerwillig zu, obwohl es ihm wohl nicht so ganz passte, das seine kleine Usagi schon versprochen war, und die Hochzeit auch schon feststand. "Cool!" sagte Shingo nur. Usagi sah in erstaunt an. "Na ja", meinte er. "Man erfährt schließlich nicht jeden Tag, daß die große Schwester eines Tages über die Welt herrschen wird.  
  
"Diesmal muss es klappen", donnerte Empusia. "Zirias hat durchblicken lassen, dass Nocturn uns nur noch diese eine Chance einräumt. Wenn wir heute versagen, werden wir das Schicksal von Abaddon und Lania teilen!" Forras stand die ganze Zeit mit unbewegtem Gesicht seiner Frau gegenüber. Er war dabei einen Plan zu entwickeln, und versuchte sich von dem Gezeter seiner Liebsten nicht stören zu lassen. Empusia sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Was brütest Du aus?" fragte sie. "Wir haben bisher nur versucht an einem Ort möglichst viele Menschen ihrer Energie zu berauben. Was wäre, wenn wir es mit weniger Menschen an verschiedenen Orten versuchen würden?" Empusia sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Dadurch würde auch dieses Sailorteam auseinandergerissen und wir hätten leichteres Spiel mit ihnen." Allmählich begriff Empusia, worauf ihr Gatte hinaus wollte. "Genial", flüsterte sie. "Damit rechnet dieses Sailorteam garantiert nicht." Sie lächelte ihren Mann an. "Lass uns gleich damit anfangen", rief sie und verschwand mit ihm in einer Nebelwolke.  
  
Ami Mizuno war auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Ihre Mutter unterstützte ihre Ambitionen später einmal selbst Ärztin zu werden und hatte ihr einen Aushilfsjob in dem Krankenhaus verschafft, in dem sie auch selbst arbeitete. Ami hatte sich schnell dort eingewöhnt, und das praktische Wissen, das sie dort vermittelt bekam, würde sie in keinem Lehrbuch wiederfinden. Es war zwar etwas bedauerlich, dass sie dadurch ein paar der Treffen verpassen würde, aber sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Freunde auch mal einen Abend ohne sie zurecht kommen würden. Sie bog in die Auffahrt ein, die zum Krankenhaus führte und betrachtete sich das Gebäude noch einmal genau. Die weisse Fassade strahlte im Licht der untergehenden Sonne und die Bäume des kleinen Parks schimmerten in allen Farben des frühen Herbstes. Tief sog sie die frische Luft ein und trat in die Eingangshalle. Hier stutzte sie. Normalerweise war in der Halle um diese Zeit reger Betrieb. Die Schwestern und Ärzte gingen zur Visite und viele Patienten wurden aufgenommen oder entlassen. Doch heute war kein Mensch zu sehen. Verwundert ging Ami zu den Umkleideräumen der Krankenschwestern, in der auch sie ihren kleinen Spind hatte. Auch auf dem Weg dorthin kam ihr niemand entgegen. Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Mutter. Wenn sie nichts zu tun hatte, saß sie mit Kollegen in der großen Kantine des Krankenhauses. Als Ami an der Tür, die zur Kantine führte ankam, horchte sie, ob von dort irgendwelche Geräusche kamen, doch auch dort war es totenstill. Sie öffnete die Tür und feuerroter Nebel quoll ihr entgegen. Ohne nachzudenken, versteckte sie sich hinter der Wand und spähte ins Innere. Sie konnte zwar nichts erkennen, aber es war anzunehmen, das der Nebel nicht von einer defekten Gasleitung kam. Leise aktivierte sie ihren Kommunikator und sandte ein Notsignal an die anderen.  
  
Hotaru saß allein in ihrem Zimmer. Vor ihr lag ein kurzer Brief von Setsuna, den sie vor einer Stunde gefunden hatte. Noch immer rätselte sie über dessen Bedeutung. "Liebe Hotaru", stand darin. "Ich werde für ein paar Tage die Stadt verlassen, um über einige Dinge nachzudenken. Ich kann jetzt noch nicht sagen, was für Dinge das sind, doch ich bin sicher, Du wirst es verstehen und den anderen erklären." Stumm las sie sich die wenigen Zeilen des Briefes noch einmal durch. "Was hast Du vor, Setsuna?" fragte sie leise. In diesem Moment kamen Haruka und Michiru in ihr Zimmer. "Hast Du Setsuna gesehen, Hotaru?" fragte Michiru. Stumm reichte Hotaru den beiden den Brief. Kurz warfen die beiden einen Blick darauf, als Haruka ihn wütend auf den Boden warf. "Verdammt, was hat sie nur vor?" fluchte sie.  
  
Im Hikawa Tempel war gerade die abendliche Gebetsstunde zu Ende als es an der Tür klopfte. Neugierig öffnete Rei die Tür und war überrascht Tamashi draußen stehen zu sehen. In der letzten Woche hatte sich die neuerweckte Sailor Senshi vorwiegend mit Setsuna und Hotaru getroffen. Aber Rei konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Sie wäre froh gewesen, wenn sie solche Ansprechpartner gehabt hätte, als sie zur Senshi erwacht war. "Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte Tamashi lächelnd. "Natürlich", beeilte sich Rei zu sagen. Sie bat Tamashi herein und gemeinsam setzten sie sich um den kleinen Tisch in Reis Zimmer. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich in der letzten Woche so selten Zeit hatte", eröffnete Tamashi. Rei sah sie verdutzt an. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es Tamashi so nah gehen würde. "Du bist immer noch eine meiner besten Freundinnen", fuhr Tamash fort. "Ich habe nicht viele Freunde, weißt Du? Und gerade deshalb bist Du mir besonders wichtig. Gerade jetzt, wo wir auch noch das Schicksal als Sailor Senshi teilen." Tamashi sah sie erwartend an. Rei brauchte eine Weile um darüber nachzudenken. "Tamashi", begann sie. "An unserer Freundschaft wird sich nichts ändern, also warum rechtfertigst Du dich so?" Tamashi schwieg einen Moment. "Ich weiß es nicht genau", gestand sie. "Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, ich müsste mich vergewissern, das unsere Freundschaft nicht darunter leidet, dass mein Schutzplanet Euch allen in der Zukunft soviel Ärger macht." Rei verstand. Darum ging es also die ganze Zeit. Tamashi hatte immer noch Probleme damit, dass Nemesis in der Zukunft einer ihrer größten Feinde sein würde, oder gewesen wäre. Sie rückte näher an ihre Freundin. "Tamashi, gerade weil Du zu Sailor Nemesis erwacht bist, wird sich die Zukunft ändern. Als Nemesis unser Feind war, gab es die Möglichkeit nicht, dass dieser Planet eine Sailor Senshi hatte. Jetzt, wo Du erwacht bist, wird es dieses Problem in der Zukunft nicht mehr geben!" Sie hatte dies anscheinend mit einer ziemlichen Überzeugung gesagt, da Tamashi nun sichtlich erleichtert aussah. "Danke", flüsterte sie. "Setsuna und Hotaru haben mir gezeigt, was in der Zukunft passieren würde. Aber mir war es einfach wichtig, was Du darüber denkst." Rei lächelte sie an. In diesem Moment spürte sie eine dunkle Aura und zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Auch Tamashi schien sie bemerkt zu haben. Ihre spirituelle Wahrnehmung hatte sich anscheinend verbessert, seit der Geist von Sailor Nemesis in ihr erwacht war. "Gehen wir", sagte Rei entschlossen.  
  
Haruka, Michiru und Hotaru waren gerade auf einer Motorrad-Ausstellung im Messegebäude neben dem Tokio Tower. Haruka war der Meinung, sie müsste ihren Zorn etwas abreagieren und hatte die andern beiden mitgeschleppt. Sehr zu ihrer Freude gab es hier auch Übungsrampen, auf denen mutige Besucher einige Stunts versuchen konnten. Michiru hatte jedoch gleich beim Eintritt klar gemacht, daß sie sofort verschwinden würde, wenn Haruka es wagen sollte hier eine ihrer Shows abzuziehen. Widerwillig hatte Haruka zugestimmt und betrachtete sich nun staunend die neuen Modelle die hier ausgestellt waren. Bei einigen Oldtimern, die auch zum Verkauf angeboten wurden, wäre sie fast schwach geworden, wenn Michiru und Hotaru sie nicht davon abgehalten hätte. Im hinteren Teil der Halle, war anscheinend besonders viel los. Haruka hörte sie Motoren der Maschinen brüllen und sah den Rauch der Abgase. Sie warf einen Blick zu Michiru, in der Hoffnung, sie vielleicht doch überreden zu können, einmal bei so einer Show mitzumachen. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte Michiru jedoch ihren Spiegel erscheinen lassen und sah alarmiert in die Richtung, aus der Haruka das Motorengeräusch vernahm. "Was hast Du Michiru?" fragte Haruka verdutzt. "Spürst Du es nicht?" mischte sich Hotaru ein. "Dort drüben erscheint gerade ein Dämon!" Entsetzt folgte Haruka ihrem Blick. Bei näherem Hinsehen, waren die Abgase dunkelgrün und hätten genauso gut Nebel sein können. Nebel! Verärgert blickte sie in die Richtung, aus der der Nebel aufstieg. "Wir rufen die anderen und dann machen wir diesen Dämon fertig!" Entschlossen nickten die beiden anderen.  
  
Taiya, Miharu und Churel klingelten bei den Tsukinos an der Haustür. Sie alle wussten, dass Usagis Eltern von ihrer geheimen Identität wussten, und wollten sich nun erkundigen, wie sie es aufgefasst hatten. Ikuko öffnete ihnen die Tür und lächelte sie unsicher an. Hinter ihr erschienen Usagi und Mamoru. Also war die Sache noch nicht vorbei, dachte sich Taiya. "Wenn wir stören, können wir auch später noch mal vorbeikommen", bot Miharu an. "Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung. Kommt rein", sagte Ikuko. Die drei folgten ihr ins Wohnzimmer und sahen sich Usagis Vater und Bruder gegenüber, die anscheinend immer noch versuchten, die Geschichte zu verdauen. Usagi setzte sich mit Mamoru wieder auf die Couch und bot auch den dreien einen Platz neben sich an. "Kenji Tsukino sah die drei müde an. "Ich nehme an, ihr drei seid auch...Sailor Senshi?" Taiya und Miharu nickten etwas zögerlich nur Churel schüttelte den Kopf und lachte ihn unbeschwert an. "Nein, ich bin von Usagi und den anderen bekehrt worden. Ich habe früher auf der Seite der Bösen gekämpft." Kenji nickte verstehend. Anscheinend konnte ihn heute nichts mehr überraschen. Plötzlich piepste der Kommunikator der drei anwesenden Sailor Senshi. "Usagi?" hörten sie Amis aufgeregte Stimme. "Im Krankenhaus gibt es Ärger. Anscheinend sind die Bösen hier am Werk." Alamiert standen alle auf und die Sailor Senshi wollten sich auf den Weg machen, als sie erneut einen Notruf empfingen. "Hier spricht Haruka. In der Messehalle am Tokio Tower sind gerade unsere Freunde aufgetaucht. Wir könnten ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen!" Usagi fluchte. Sie konnten nicht an zwei Stellen gleichzeitig sein. Instinktiv legte sie einen Schlachtplan zurecht. "Rei? Tamashi? Ihr helft Haruka in der Messehalle. Die anderen kommen bitte so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus!" Ikuko sprang auf. "Ihr wollt kämpfen?" fragte sie angespannt. Usagi sah ihre Mutter traurig an. Sie hätte wissen müssen, das ihre Familie mit so einer Offenbarung nicht klarkommen würde. Ihre Mutter drückte sie an sich. "Pass auf dich auf, mein Schatz", sagte sie ,mit belegter Stimme. Überrascht sah Usagi ihre Mutter an. In Ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen, aber sie blickte ihre Tochter stolz an. Dankbar lächelte sie ihre Mutter an. "Los, gehen wir", sagte sie zu den anderen. Sie rannten hinaus. Usagi sah einmal kurz zurück und sah ihre Familie, die ihr zuwinkte. In diesem Moment wuchs in ihr die Entschlossenheit, alle Menschen vor der Bedrohung der dunklen Bruderschaft zu beschützen.  
  
"MOON GUARDIAN POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"SUN CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Auf ihrem Weg ins Krankenhaus trafen sie auf Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Venus. Als sie dort ankamen quoll der feuerrote Nebel bereits aus der Eingangstüre. Neben der Tür trafen sie Ami, die schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete. Man sah ihr an, das sie sich am liebsten sofort in den Kampf gestürzt hätte, doch die Vernunft hatte sie davon abgehalten. Allein gegen eine solche Übermacht wäre glatter Selbstmord gewesen. "Hier geht's lang", sagte Ami. Sie ließen sich von Ami durch das Krankenhaus führen und kamen schließlich an die Tür der großen Kantine. "Hier drin ist es", flüsterte Ami ihnen zu. Vorsichtig schlichen sich die Sailor Senshi in den Raum. Wie sie schnell merkten war diese Vorsicht jedoch unangebracht, da sie bereits von mehreren Dämonen erwartet wurden. Sie erkannten ebenfalls die dunklen Prismen, die sich leuchtend von dem Nebel abzeichneten, und die vielen bewusstlosen Menschen, die durch den Verlust ihrer Sternenenergie zusammengebrochen waren. "Willkomen", hörten sie Empusias spöttische Stimme. "Wo habt ihr denn den Rest von euch gelassen?" fragte sie grinsend. Ohne auf eine Antwort des Sailorteams zu warten, hetzte sie die Dämonen auf sie. Doch diesmal war das Sailorteam auf eine solche Attacke gefasst. Mit der Gewandtheit, die sie in vielen gemeinsamen Kämpfen erworben hatten, sprangen sie auseinander. Die Attacken der Dämonen gingen ins Leere und die Sailor Senshi formierten sich hinter ihnen neu.  
  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"  
  
Die beiden Attacken, die sie schon so oft gemeinsam eingesetzt hatten, verfehlten auch diesmal ihre Wirkung nicht. Zwei der Dämonen wurden in der Mitte auseinandergerissen. Verärgert begann Empusia die Dämonen mithilfe der Energie der dunklen Prismen, wiederherzustellen. Auf diesen Moment hatte das Sailorteam gewartet. Empusia war für einen Moment abgelenkt. Tuxedo Mask nutzte die Chance, um ihr das dunkle Prisma mit seinem Kampfstock aus der Hand zu schlagen. Klirrend schlug die schwarze Kugel auf dem Boden auf, zerbrach jedoch nicht. Wütend schnippte Empusia mit den Fingern und ließ das Prisma zurück in ihre Hand fliegen. Sailor Moon überlegte fieberhaft. Wenn sie das Prisma wieder in die Hand bekam, würde der Überraschungseffekt verloren sein. "Prinzessin, nutze die Kraft in deinem Innern!" Die Worte ihrer Mutter, die sie am Vortag gehört hatte, fielen ihr wieder ein. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte die Energie des Mondes, die sie umfloss. Mit den Händen formte sie einen großen Kreis, in dem sich die Energie konzentrierte. Langsam führte sie die Hände aneinander. Die Energiekugel zwischen ihren Händen begann immer stärker zu leuchten, bis sie den ganzen Raum in ein silbernes Licht getaucht hatte.  
  
"SILVER MOON LIGHT EMBRACE!"  
  
Die silberne Energie, die sie gestern noch sehr zögerlich eingesetzt hatte, erfüllte den Raum und löste die dunklen Prismen auf. Die verbleibende Energie kehrte zu ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzern zurück, die sich langsam wieder erholten. Erschöpft sackte Sailor Moon auf die Knie. Diese neue Form ihrer Macht strengte sie noch ein bisschen an. Sailor Sun und Sailor Terra erledigten die restlichen Dämonen mit ihren kombinierten Attacken. Alle wandten sich Empusia zu, die sie wütend ansah. "Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit Euch", fluchte sie und verschwand in einer roten Nebelschwade. Usagi ergriff schnell ihren Kommunikator und sandte ein Signal an ihre Freunde. "Rei, wie geht es Euch?" fragte sie aufgeregt. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie die Antwort bekam. Im Hintergrund hörte sie deutliche Kampfgeräusche. "Nicht so gut", antwortete ihre Freundin. "Die haben uns anscheinend erwartet, und es scheinen noch mehr Dämonen hier zu sein, als gestern auf dem Marktplatz!" Usagi war entsetzt. "Wir sind sofort bei Euch", rief sie in den Kommunikator, als die Verbindung abbrach. "Verdammt", fluchte Jupiter. "Dann war das alles hier nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um uns zu trennen." Usagi stimmte ihr widerwillig zu. "Wir müssen uns sofort auf den Weg machen", sagte sie.  
  
Vor dem Kranken haus trafen sie auf Akane und Sakura, die gerade völlig außer Atem angekommen waren. "Können...können wir Euch noch irgendwie helfen?" fragte Akane erschöpft. "Ihr habt leider den ganzen Spaß schon verpasst", sagte Makoto sarkastisch. "Wie geht's es Haruka?" wollte Akane wissen. "Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Anscheinend haben sie ziemliche Probleme", erklärte Usagi ihnen unverblümt. Akane sah sie erschrocken an. "Wir werden Euch begleiten", sagte sie entschlossen. Doch mit einer ebensolchen Entschlossenheit antwortete ihnen Sailon Moon: "Nein, das werdet ihr nicht! Diesmal ist es wirklich gefährlich und ich würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn euch etwas zustoßen würde." Sie sah, dass die beiden damit ganz und gar nicht einverstanden waren, aber sie mussten sich damit abfinden, das sie keine Sailor Senshi waren, und einem massiven Angriff der Dämonen hilflos ausgeliefert wären. "Tut mir wirklich leid", sagte sie fast entschuldigend. "Aber wir müssen uns jetzt auf den Weg machen." Mit diesen Worten ließen sie die beiden vor der Eingangstür des Krankenhauses stehen und liefen in Richtung des Tokio Towers, neben dem sich auch die Messehalle befand. Akane sah Sakura an und eine seltsame Entschlossenheit leuchtete in ihren Augen. "Denkst Du das hieß, das wir uns raushalten sollen?" fragte sie leise. Sakura sah sie ausdruckslos an. "Ich habe nicht ganz verstanden, was sie meinte", antwortete sie tonlos. Entschlossen lächelten sich die beiden an und folgten dem Sailorteam in sicherem Abstand.  
  
Es sah nicht gut aus für sie. Sailor Saturn stützte sich auf ihre Sense. Der Ansturm der Dämonen riss nicht ab. Lange würde sie ihr Schutzschild nicht mehr halten können. Ihnen fehlte die Kraft von Sailor Moon, um in diesem Kampf eine Chance zu haben. Sie hoffte inständig, das sie noch rechtzeitig auftauchen würde. Neben ihr standen Sailor Nemesis und Sailor Mars und beschützten sie vor den Attacken, denen es schon gelang den brüchig gewordenen Schild zu durchdringen. Uranus und Neptun hatte sie aus den Augen verloren. Die beiden kämpften in einiger Entfernung mit einer Gruppe von Nebeldämonen. Auf einer der Übungsrampen stand Forras und überblickte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln das Feld. Neben ihm bildete sich eine rote Nebelschwade und Empusia erschien daraus. Sie schien weniger glücklich zu sein, aber der Anblick des Schlachtfelds verbesserte ihre Laune sichtlich. Sie flüsterte ihrem Mann aufgeregt etwas zu, woraufhin die beiden die dunklen Prismen, die überall in der Halle verteilt waren, in dunkle Schutzschilde hüllten. Sailor Saturn blickte auf und versuchte ihre letzte Energie dafür aufzuwenden, um den Schutzschild zu stärken, doch die Risse darin wurden immer größer. "Wir können die Stellung nicht länger halten", presste sie hervor. "Wir müssen uns in Sicherheit bringen!" Sailor Mars und Sailor Nemesis halfen ihr auf die Beine und sprangen mit ihr außer Reichweite der Angriffe der Dämonen. Der purpur-schimmernde Schutzschild zerbrach und die riesigen Dämonen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Trümmer der Ausstellung, um sie zu verfolgen. Mars und Nemesis sahen ihnen entschlossen entgegen.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
"DARK FEAR APPEREANCE!"  
  
Die beiden Attacken schlugen zwar eine Schneise in die Dämonen, die jedoch sofort wieder von anderen gefüllt wurde. Die drei Sailor Senshi sahen sich verzweifelt an. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass der Rest des Sailorteams ihnen zur Hilfe kam. Einer der Dämonen setzte zum Sprung an, um sie mit seinen Fangarmen zu zermalmen. Links und rechts von ihnen türmten sich die Trümmer der Ausstellung und sie konnten nicht schnell genug rennen, um diesem Dämon zu entkommen. Sie sahen den Dämon näherkommen und warteten auf den vernichtenden Schlag.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
  
Eine Wand aus Eis baute sich vor ihnen auf und der Dämon prallte mit voller Wucht dagegen. Die Überraschung und Erleichterung war den drei Sailor Senshi anzumerken. Sailor Moon und der Rest des Sailorteams formierte sich um sie. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sailor Moon. "Ja, aber Neptun und Uranus sind noch in Gefahr", antwortete Saturn. "Ich habe die beiden aus den Augen verloren, als sie gegen eine Gruppe Dämonen gekämpft haben." Sailor Moon sah erschrocken zu dem Schutzwall. Die Eiswand begann zu bröckeln und das Sailorteam bereitete sich auf den Angriff vor. Schwarze Blitze zuckten um die Wand und riss ein großes Loch hinein. Die Dämonenhorde bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Reste der Eiswand. Überrascht sprang das Sailorteam auseinander. Hinter den Dämonen konnten sie einen kurzen Blick auf Uranus und Neptun werfen, die von einer Gruppe Dämonen in die Enge getrieben wurden. "Wir müssen ihnen helfen", rief Nemesis entsetzt. "Gerne", sagte Jupiter sarkastisch und deutete auf die kleine Armee von Dämonen, die sie bedrängte. "Wir müssen nur noch dieses kleine Problem aus der Welt schaffen!" Sailor Moon hielt fieberhaft nach den dunklen Prismen Ausschau. Das dunkle Paar grinste sie diabolisch an. "Suchst Du vielleicht das hier, Sailor Moon?" fragte Forras. Auf einen Wink seiner Hand erschienen die dunklen Prismen um ihn herum. Alle waren von einem dunklen Schutzschild umgeben. Sailor Moon zögerte nicht.  
  
"SILVER MOON LIGHT EMBRACE!"  
  
Wie zuvor floss die silberne Energie durch sie hindurch und traf auf die Kugeln. Das Licht, das entstand als die beiden Energien aufeinanderprallten, erleuchtete die ganze Halle. Als es abebbte erwartete Sailor Moon, das die dunklen Prismen zerstört waren, und den Dämonen die Energiegrundlage genommen war. Doch alle dunklen Kugeln kreisten nach wie vor um das dunkle Paar und schienen noch an Kraft zu gewinnen. "Wie ist das möglich?" flüsterte Sailor Moon. "Wir haben die Prismen mit einem Schutzschild umgeben, das gegen eure Angriffe immun ist", erklärte ihr Forras mit Siegesgewißheit.  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
  
"SOLAR KISS!"  
  
"EARTH ENERGY EXPLOSION!"  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
Auch die Attacken der anderen Sailor Senshi zeigten keine Wirkung. Sie sahen sich nun einer gewaltigen Armee von Dämonen gegenüber. Uranus und Neptun hatten sich inzwischen zu ihnen durchgeschlagen, doch auch diese geringe Verstärkung half ihnen nicht mehr. Unterdessen kreisten die Dämonen sie immer weiter ein. Die kombinierten Attacken der Senshi fügten ihnen zwar weiterhin verheerenden Schaden zu, doch wenn sie die dunklen Prismen nicht zerstören konnten, würden sich die Dämonen immer wieder regenerieren. Das dunkle Paar stand triumphierend auf den Überresten einer Übungsrampe. Von hier aus konnten sie die Niederlage des verhassten Sailorteams am besten beobachten. Die Idee, die dunklen Prismen durch mächtige Schutzschilde zu schützen war genial, dachte Empusia. Keiner vom Sailorteam konnte mit seiner Attacke die Schutzschilde durchdringen. Ein lautes Krachen von der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Halle, lenkte jedoch ihre Aufmerksamkeit ab. Ein Motorrad mit zwei Personen raste im halsbrecherischem Tempo auf das umzingelte Sailorteam zu. Empusia kannte dieses Motorrad nur zu gut. Bevor sie jedoch reagieren konnte, sprangen die beiden Fahrer von dem Motorrad und ließen es über den Boden schlittern, was mehrere ihrer Dämonen von den Füßen riss und dem Sailorteam eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht bot. Verdutzt starrte das Sailorteam auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge. Eine von ihnen trug einen chromfarbenen Helm, die andere einen pinken. Als sie die Helme abnahmen erkannte das Sailorteam in ihnen Akane und Sakura. "Wie kommt ihr denn hierher?" fragte Sailor Moon verdutzt. "Wir haben gedacht, ihr könntet ein bißchen Hilfe gebrauchen", grinste Akane. "Ihr seid doch hoffentlich froh uns zu sehen", ergänzte Sakura. Das Sailorteam konnte ihnen da nur zustimmen. "So leicht kommt ihr mir nicht davon", wütete Empusia. Sie hob ihre Hände und schwarze Blitze zuckten daraus hervor, die dicht neben den Sailor Senshi einschlugen. Sailor Saturn versuchte erneut einen Schild aufzubauen, der sie vor den Blitzen schützen sollte. Doch ihre Energie war schon zu geschwächt, als das es sie wirkungsvoll vor Empusias Attacken schützen konnte.  
  
Akane und Sakura waren sich jetzt nicht mehr so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, ohne einen Plan in die Messehalle hineinzufahren und zu versuchen ihren Freunden zu helfen. Sie bemerkten nicht die Dämonen, die sich ihnen von hinten näherten. "Vorsicht!" schrien Makoto und Haruka und stellten sich schützend vor ihre Freunde. Die schwarze Energie traf sie mit voller Wucht und schleuderte sie nach hinten, wo sie regungslos liegen blieben. Entsetzt starrten Akane und Sakura auf ihre bewusstlosen Freunde. Obwohl sie selbst in Gefahr waren, hatten sie ihr Leben für sie riskiert. Ihre anfängliche Entschlossenheit wich ohnmächtiger Wut und im selben Atemzug drehten sich die beiden um und traten den Dämonen entgegen. Das geschwächte Sailorteam konnte nur noch hilflos zusehen, wie ihre neuen Freunde in den sicheren Untergang liefen.  
  
Akane und Sakuta standen Seite an Seite und sahen den Dämonen entgegen. Die Wut über den Schmerz von Makoto und Haruka, verlieh ihnen die Kraft ihre Angst zu besiegen. Entschlossen sahen sie den Dämonen entgegen. Auch wenn sie ihnen nicht viel entgegenzusetzen hatten, so würden sie doch alles geben, was ihnen möglich war. Die erste Welle der Dämonen erreichte sie und das Sailorteam erwartete den vernichtenden Schlag, der ihre beiden Freunde in den Tod reißen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Einen Moment, bevor die dämonischen Attacken die Akane und Sakura erreichten, bauten sich gewaltige Energiefelder um ihre Körper auf, und schlugen die Energie zurück. Akane erstrahlte in einer strahlend orangenen Aura, während sich um Sakuras Körper hellrosa Energie bildete. Auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich zwei Planetensymbole und erstrahlten im Einklang. Vor Sailor Moons Brosche erschienen zwei der dunklen Prismen, die die Energie der verlorenen Planeten des Sonnensystems enthielten. Die Kugeln zerbrachen und Schmetterlinge aus Licht formten sich daraus, die auf Akane und Sakura zuflogen. Der Rest der Welt schien stillzustehen, als die beiden die Augen öffneten und die Schmetterlinge sich in Verwandlungsstäbe verwandelten, jeder in der Farbe ihrer jeweiligen Besitzerin. Haruka und Makoto öffneten die Augen und hielten nach dem warmen Licht Ausschau, das sie noch in ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit gespürt hatten. Überrascht erblickten sie im Zentrum des Lichts ihre Freundinnen und entdeckten die Planetensymbole, die sich auf ihrer Stirn geformt hatten. Akane und Sakura waren sichtlich froh, dass ihre Freundinnen wieder bei Bewusstsein waren. Sie wussten nun, was sie zu tun hatten. Die Erinnerung an ihr früheres Leben öffnete sich in ihrem Geist wie ein Buch, das lange verschlossen war.  
  
"VULCAN CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"PERSEPHONE CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Im hellen Licht spürte Akane die vertraute Hize von Metall, daß sich um ihren Körper legte, und ihren Senshi-Fuku bildete. Ihr Rock, sowie ihr Kragen und die Enden ihrer Handschuhe glänzten wie blanker Stahl. Ihre Schleifen und ihre Schuhe strahlten in einem grellen rot-orange. Sakura hingegen spürte einen zarten Wind auf der Haut. Die Kirschblüten, die er mit sich brachte legten sich um ihren Körper und formten ihren Fuku. Ihre Schleifen waren dunkelrot, wie eine Rose; ihr Rock, ihre Schuhe und ihr Kragen hatten das zarte Rosa einer Kirschblüte. Als das Licht ihrer ersten Verwandlung langsam verblasste, hatte das Sailorteam plötzlich wieder zwei Mitglieder mehr. Entschlossen standen Sailor Persephone und Sailor Vulcan dem Feind gegenüber, um ihn endgültig zu vernichten. Forras und Empusia waren von der plötzlichen Wendung der Geschehnisse so geschockt, dass sie im Moment nichts anderes konnten, als zuzusehen wie die Dinge ihren Lauf nahmen.  
  
"LAVA BREAKOUT!"  
  
"FLOWER STORM!"  
  
Die beiden Attacken rasten durch die Reihen ihrer Feinde und richteten verheerenden Schaden an. Überall dort, wo die Lava von Vulcan die Dämonen traf, schmolzen sie, wie Nebel in der Sonne. Der Blütensturm von Persephone wirbelte die Bestandteile der Feinde durcheinander, bis sich der Nebel aus dem sie bestanden in Nichts auflöste. Das Sailorteam, sowie das dunkle Paar waren von dieser Demonstration ihrer Kraft mehr als beeindruckt bzw. geschockt. Vulcan und Persephone wandten sich nun dem dunklen Paar zu, mit der festen Entschlossenheit, die Schilde um die dunklen Prismen zu vernichten und ihnen damit den entscheidenden Vorteil zu verschaffen. Vergeblich versuchte das dunkle Paar die Prismen in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch die Attacken der beiden neuen Sailor Senshi erfassten die Schilde, die die Prismen beschützen sollten. Unter der Macht der neuen Senshi zerbrachen die schwarzen Schilde und die dunklen Kugeln fielen klirrend zu Boden. "Sailor Moon", rief Persephone. "Das ist Deine Chance", beendete Vulcan den Satz.  
  
"SILVER MOON LIGHT EMBRACE!"  
  
Diesmal traf die silberne Energie die dunklen Prismen und löste sie vollständig auf. Die angesammelte Sternenenergie kehrte zu ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzern zurück, und der Teil, der schon verloren war, wurde von der Macht des silbernen Mondes ersetzt. Das Licht verblasste und wie schon am Vortag hatte sich die Stätte des größten Triumphes des dunklen Paares in eine weiteres Mahnmal ihrer Niederlage verwandelt. "Wir können nicht mehr zurück, mein Liebster", flüsterte Empusia. "Wir müssen es jetzt zuende bringen." Ihr Mann Forras nickte mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht. Sie sammelten ihre letzten Energiereserven und machten sich bereit das Sailorteam mit in die sichere Vernichtung zu reißen. Sailor Moon ließ ihr Zepter erscheinen und deutete damit auf Forras und Empusia. "Und jetzt werden wir den Kampf beenden" rief sie leidenschaftlich.  
  
"SILVER MOON STARLIGHT SHOWER!"  
  
"Wartet!" tönte eine leise Stimme durch die Halle. Das Sailorteam erstarrte. Die Energie, die sich in Sailor Moons Zepter gesammelt hatte, verblasste schlagartig und die Halle füllte sich mit schwarzem Nebel, der ihnen die Sicht nahm. Sie konnten neben Forras und Empusia undeutlich eine Gestalt in einem blutroten Gewand erkennen, die leise zu ihnen sprach. Trotzdem war seine Stimme überall zu hören. "Es ist nicht nötig, daß ihr Euch vernichtet", erklärte Nocturn. "Es hat sich etwas ergeben. Ihr werdet noch eine Chance erhalten!" Mit diesen Worten verschwanden das dunkle Paar und die geheimnisvolle Erscheinung im schwarzen Nebel, der sich daraufhin völlig zurückzog. Als wäre eine eisige Starre von ihnen abgefallen, wandten sich die Sailor Senshi ihren neuen Mitgliedern zu. Sailor Vulcan und Sailor Persephone standen etwas abseits von ihnen und sahen sie lächelnd an. "Was nicht alles passieren kann, wenn man ein paar Schrauben in einen Brunnen wirft, nicht wahr?" flüsterte Persephone ihrer neuen Kampfgefährtin zu. Vulcan sah sie erst verblüfft an, doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Die beiden gingen zu ihren besten Freundinnen Haruka und Makoto und halfen ihnen auf. Verdutzt blickten die beiden die neuen Mitglieder des Sailorteams an. "Na Haruka", witzelte Vulcan. "Jetzt können wir euch endlich richtig helfen, nicht wahr?" Haruka nickte verblüfft und sah Akane lächelnd an. Das restliche Sailorteam gesellte sich zu ihnen und hieß sie im Team willkommen. "Ach übrigens", flüsterte Sailor Mars ihrer Freundin Nemesis zu. "Wenn Du willst, kann ich Dir mal ein paar Leute vorstellen, die Dir bestimmt einiges über Nemesis erzählen können." Dankbar sah Nemesis sie an und nickte. Das Sailorteam versammelte sich und gemeinsam verließen sie den Ort, an dem sie wieder einmal über die dunklen Mächte gesiegt hatten.  
  
"Kostet Euren jämmerlichen Sieg nur aus, so lange es noch geht, Sailorteam!" Nocturn blickte durch sein dunkles Prisma. Nachdem sie Szene verblasst war, drehte er sich zu Forras und Empusia um, die unsicher hinter ihm standen. Sie hatten bemerkt, dass Nocturn sie in die Kerker gebracht hatte, die tief unter der Katedrahle lagen. "Warum habt ihr uns hergebracht, Meister?" fragte Forras mit einem unmerklichen Zittern in der Stimme. "Ihr sagtet, ihr werdet uns diesmal nicht bestrafen", rief Empusia. Ihr war die Angst deutlich anzumerken. "Ich habe nie etwas davon gesagt, dass ich Euch nicht bestrafen würde", gab Nocturn zu bedenken. "Ich habe lediglich gesagt, dass ich Euer Leben dieses Mal noch verschonen werde." Forras fasste sich wieder. "Und was ist unsere Strafe, Meister?" Nocturn deutete auf eine der Kammern. Ihr werdet diese Kammer betreten...und versuchen zu überleben. Zirias wird hier unten warten, und nach seinem Ermessen die Länge eurer Strafe bestimmen. Forras und Empusia wurden blass, als Nocturn in einer Nebelwolke verschwand und Zirias die Tür vor ihnen öffnete und sie hineinstieß. Erst konnten sie nichts erkennen, da die Dunkelheit hier vollkommen war. Doch in die Dunkelheit, die sie inzwischen beide gewohnt waren, mischte sich die Anwesenheit eines Wesens, das ihre tiefsten Ängste schürte. Wenige Meter vor sich erkannten sie die Silhouette eines Menschen. Eines Mädchens. Sie hatte ihre langen Haare am Kopf zu zwei Knoten gebunden, so dass ihr zwei Zöpfe über die Schulter fielen. Ansonsten trug sie nichts. Sie erstarrten. "Sailor Moon?" fragte Forras ungläubig. Ein unmenschliches Lachen drang aus der Kehle des Mädchens und blutrote und schwarze Energie spielte um ihren Körper. Aus der Energie bildeten sich zwei Tentakel, die Forras und Empusia trafen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihre Seele zerfetzt werden. Die teuflische Macht verbrannte ihre Körper und stellte sie gleichzeitig wieder her. Sie hatten das Gefühl, als würden sie schon seit Stunden so gefoltert, aber es waren wohl doch nur wenige Augenblicke gewesen. "Genug!" hörten sie Zirias Stimme. Schlagartig verschwand die fremde Macht und das dunkle Paar sank zu Boden. Bevor ihr Geist sich in die Ohnmacht flüchtete, warf Empusia noch einen Blick auf ihren Peiniger. Auf den ersten Blick sah das junge Mädchen aus, wie ihre Erzfeindin Sailor Moon, doch in ihren Augen brannte ein rotes, unheiliges Feuer. Dann wurde es schwarz um sie herum. 


	13. Sailor Moon Harmony 12 - Eine neue Famil...

Kapitel 12 - Eine neue Familie  
  
Setsuna wandelte allein durch die Nebel, die um das uralte Tor von Raum und Zeit lagen. Wie immer, wenn sie hier war, hatte sie ihre Senshi-Gestalt angenommen. Hier fühlte sie sich zuhause, auch wenn sie hier immer einsam gewesen war. Das Wiedersehen mit ihrem ehemaligen Geliebten hatte sie bis in die Tiefe ihrer Seele getroffen. Sie hatte sich im Silberjahrtausend damit abgefunden, dass ihr Geliebter bei dem Kampf gegen die Herrscher des Sonnensystems ums Leben gekommen war. Als sie erfuhr, dass er sich dem Feind angeschlossen hatte, war sie geschockt gewesen. Nun wusste sie, warum er diesen Schritt gegangen war, und seine Seele an die Macht des Bösen verkauft hatte. Als sie einander kennenlernten, war er nur ein einfacher Soldat in der Palastwache des Charon-Palastes. Aus Liebe zu ihr, seiner geliebten Prinzessin, hatte er alles auf sich genommen und war schließlich sogar zum Befehlshaber der Pluto-Truppen aufgestiegen. Doch ihre Eltern stimmten ihrer Liebe nicht zu. Da Pylartes nicht von adliger Herkunft war, kam er als Ehemann für sie nicht in Frage. Aus Wut über die Entscheidung des Herrscherpaares von Pluto hatte sich Pylartes, der sich jetzt Zirias nannte, dem Orden der dunklen Bruderschaft zugewandt, damit er ihr eines Tages an Macht gleichgestellt sein würde. Als die Bruderschaft sich ein letztes Mal gegen die Reiche des Sonnensystems erhob, wurde auch Zirias vernichtend geschlagen. Niedergeschlagen ließ Pluto den Kopf sinken. Sie ignorierte wiederholt den Versuch von Hotaru, auf telepathischem Weg mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie hatte auch noch eine andere Aufgabe zu erledigen. Wenn man der Vision glauben konnte, würde sie es sein, die die letzte der neuen Sailor Senshi finden würde, und bis jetzt hatte sie noch keinen Anhaltspunkt, wer diese Kriegerin sein würde. Sie stützte sich auf ihr Granatzepter und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
Währenddessen traf sich Makoto mit Sakura auf dem Schulhof der High-School. "Hast Du es inzwischen einigermaßen verarbeitet, eine Sailor Senshi zu sein?" fragte sie mitfühlend. "Ich weiß nicht genau"; lachte Sakura. "War es bei Euch auch so, dass ihr das Gefühl hattet, dass alle Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit auf euch einstürmen würden?" Makoto überlegte kurz. "Eigentlich nicht. Bei uns sind die Erinnerungen sehr bruchstückhaft zurückgekommen." Sakura dachte lange über ihre nächste Frage nach. "Kannst Du Dich noch an Deine Eltern erinnern? Ich meine Deine Eltern aus dem Silberjahrtausend?" Makoto schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Leider nicht", seufzte sie. "Sailor Moon ist die Einzige, die klare Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter aus der Vergangenheit hat." Sie schloss die Augen und ließ die Sonne ihre Haut wärmen. Der sanfte Wind des frühen Herbstes wehte ihr die Haare aus der Stirn. "Ich weiß nur, dass sie mir den Namen meines Schutzplaneten gaben. Es hatte wohl eine besondere Bedeutung, da alle Prinzessinen unserer Generation die Namen ihrer Planeten erhielten." Sie wandte den Kopf in Sakuras Richtung und öffnete die Augen. "Was ist mit Dir, Prinzessin Persephone? Kannst Du Dich noch an Deine Eltern erinnern?" Sakura schlug die Augen nieder. "Nein", sagte sie leise. "An meine irdischen Eltern noch ein bisschen, aber an meine früheren überhaupt nicht." Makoto sah sie geschockt an. "Was ist mit ihnen passiert?" fragte sie mitfühlend. "Ich weiß es nicht genau", flüsterte Sakura fast unhörbar. "Ich war 12, als die Polizisten beim Haus meines Onkels waren und ihm erzählt haben, dass sein Bruder und seine Schwägerin bei einem Überfall ums Leben gekommen sind." Sie sah Makoto an und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. "Ich war gerade bei meinem Onkel und habe sogar die Tür geöffnet, weil ich dachte, dass meine Eltern mich abholen würden." Makoto nahm ihre Freundin kurz in den Arm. Sie wusste, wie tröstend eine solche Umarmung sein konnte, da sie selbst sich oft danach gesehnt hatte, als ihre Eltern damals ums Leben kamen. "Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie sehr wir uns ähneln", flüsterte sie leise.  
  
Etwas unsicher saß Akane in dem großen Wohnzimmer von Haruka und Michiru. Sie hatte irgendwie den Eindruck, dass Haruka und Michiru sie mit anderen Augen betrachteten, seit sie als Sailor Vulcan erwacht war. Haruka kam mit einem kleinen Tablett herein, auf dem drei Tassen mit Tee standen. "Wie fühlst Du Dich?" fragte sie unbeschwert. Akane sah sie etwas verwirrt an. "Als Sailor Senshi", ergänzte Haruka. "Ich weiß nicht genau", antwortete Akane. "Ich habe noch etwas Probleme, die Erinnerungen aus dem vergangenen Leben und aus diesem Leben in Einklang zu bringen." Michiru nickte verstehend. "Das ging uns nicht anders", erklärte sie ihr. "Die Erinnerung an unser früheres Leben hat uns alle etwas mitgenommen. Aber anders als bei Euch kamen unsere Erinnerungen bruchstückhaft. Bei Euch scheinen sie auf einen Schlag zurück kommen." Akane lehnte sich seufzend im Sessel zurück. "Ich erinnere mich, dass sich auf dem Vulcan eine große Schmiede befand, in der die verschiedensten Waffen hergestellt wurden." Haruka und Michiru sahen sich lange an. "Wir werden Dir gerne helfen, wenn Du Fragen hast", bot Haruka ihr an. "Wenn Setsuna hier wäre, könnte sie Dir wahrscheinlich mehr erzählen, aber wir werden unser möglichstes versuchen, auch wenn Du keine Outer Senshi bist." Überrascht setzte sich Akane wieder auf. "Danke, Euch Beiden", sagte sie glücklich.  
  
Etwas Merkwürdiges geschah und Setsuna zwang sich, ihre Gedanken darauf zu richten. Im Innern des Garnet Orb leuchtete plötzlich ein Licht. Doch es war nicht violett, wie sie es kannte, sondern strahlend blau. Sie versuchte, ihr Bewusstsein zu beruhigen und ihre Sinne auf dieses Licht zu konzentrieren. Der winzige Lichtfunke wuchs und wuchs, bis der gesamte Orb in klarem, blauen Licht leuchtete. Setsuna sah hinein und erkannte sich selbst. Nein, es war zwar ihr Spiegelbild, doch hatte sie das Gefühl, darin jünger auszusehen, ohne die kaum sichtbaren Anzeichen der Einsamkeit, die die Wacht am Tor von Raum und Zeit mit sich brachte. Plötzlich verschwand ihr Spiegelbild und stattdessen nahm sie Bild zweier Personen wahr. Beide waren groß und herrschaftlich gekleidet. "Mutter? Vater?" flüsterte Setsuna ungläubig. Die beiden Gestalten verbeugten sich vor ihr. "Sei gegrüßt, meine Pluto", sagte ihr Vater. Er war dunkelhäutig und hatte lange dunkelgrüne Haare. "Wir wissen, warum Du so betrübt bist, und wissen, dass uns ein großer Teil der Schuld trifft", hörte sie ihre Mutter. "Wenn wir uns nicht zwischen die Liebe von Dir und Pylartes gestellt hätten, würdest Du jetzt nicht darum trauern." Energisch unterdrückte Setsuna die aufsteigende Traurigkeit. "Doch es gibt noch einen Grund, warum Du hier in der Einsamkeit der Nebel Schutz suchst, nicht wahr?" Ihr stockte der Atem. Wieso konnte sie auch jetzt nichts vor ihnen verheimlichen? Ihr Vater lächelte sie wissend an. "Du wirst Deine Schwester bald finden, meine Pluto. Und durch das enge Band, dass Euch schon damals verband, wird auch sie wissen, wer Du bist." Die Gedanken rasten in ihrem Kopf. "Meine...meine Schwester?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Was soll das heißen?" Doch das Licht im Orb verblasste schnell und auch die schemenhaften Gestalten ihrer Eltern wurden immer undeutlicher. "Verzeih uns bitte, meine Pluto", hörte sie ihre Mutter. Dann war das Licht verschwunden und sie befand sich wieder allein inmitten der Nebel von Raum und Zeit. "Meine Schwester", flüsterte sie vor sich hin. Entschlossen stand sie auf und transportierte sich wieder nach Tokyo. Sie war sich sicher, ihre Schwester zu finden und damit die Rätsel der Vergangenheit endgültig zu lösen.  
  
"Und Du glaubst, wir können hier einfach so klingeln?" Tamashi war etwas mulmig zumute, als sie mit ihrer Freundin Rei vor der fremden Wohnungstür stand. "Keine Sorge", beruhigte Rei sie. "Ich habe gestern erst mit ihnen telefoniert und sie sind gerne bereit, mit dir zu sprechen." Sie klingelte an der Tür und wartete einen Augenblick. Eine junge Frau mit weißen Haaren, die sie zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte, öffnete ihnen. "Rei", strahlte sie fröhlich. "Schön, Dich mal wiederzusehen". Rei umarmte die andere Frau. "Bertierite, wie geht es Dir?" fragte sie. Die Angesprochene zwinkerte ihr zu. "Das Kosmetikgeschäft boomt", verriet sie ihr. "Wir haben inzwischen eine kleine Ladenkette und jede von uns leitet ein Geschäft." Da sah sie Tamashi hinter Rei stehen und wurde wieder ernst. "Ist das deine Freundin?" fragte sie fast schüchtern. Inzwischen hatten sich auch die anderen drei Schwestern hinter ihr versammelt. Rei begrüßte sie alle und schob Tamashi nach vorn. "Ja, das ist sie. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr alle ihr etwas erzählen könntet." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und wollte die Stufen zur Strasse hinuntergehen, doch Tamashi hielt sie am Arm fest. "Willst Du mich etwa allein lassen?" fragte sie etwas panisch. "Keine Sorge", munterte Rei sie auf. "Die Vier sind wirklich nett und werden Dir bestimmt ein paar Deiner Fragen beantworten können." Etwas widerwillig drehte Tamashi sich um und ließ sich von den vier Schwestern in die Wohnung führen.  
  
Nocturn wartete ruhig in der großen Halle der Katedrahle. Er wartete auf Forras und Empusia, das dunkle Paar, die jedoch in seinen Augen nur zwei weitere in einer langen Reihe von Versagern waren. Seit vielen Jahrhunderten versuchte er nun schon, die nötige Energie zu sammeln, um seinem Meister die Wiedergeburt in diese Welt und damit wieder einen eigenen Körper zu verschaffen. Er war sich wohl bewußt, dass sein Meister sich anderer Körper bemächtigen und durch sie handeln konnte, aber er hatte den Befehl, soviel Energie wie möglich aufzubringen. Seit sein Meister vor Äonen von den Bewohnern dieses Sonnensystems verbannt wurde, konnte er nur für kurze Zeit Gestalt annehmen. Am einfachsten fiel es ihm im Raum zwischen den Welten, der ihm jetzt jedoch auch verschlossen war. Vor ihm bildeten sich dichte Nebelschwaden und er erwartete nun seine drei verbleibenden Gefolgsleute. Als erster erschien Zirias, sein Vertreter und treuester Gefolgsmann. Auf ihn konnte er sich immer verlassen, obwohl er sich in letzter Zeit merkwürdig verhielt. Danach erschienen Forras und Empusia, die sich gegenseitig stützten. Die Strafe, die er ihnen auferlegt hatte, schien sie bis in die Tiefen ihrer schwarzen Seelen getroffen zu haben. Der Stolz in ihren Augen war gebrochen und sie blickten Nocturn mit stumpfem Blick an. "Was befehlt ihr, mein Gebieter?" fragte Forras. " Nun hört zu, ihr Beiden!" Mit diesen Worten verließ Nocturn das Podium, auf dem er stand und schwebte auf einer grauen Nebelschwade zu ihnen herunter. "Ich gewähre Euch noch einmal die Chance, Eure Fehler wieder gutzumachen. Ihr werdet das Sailorteam angreifen und versuchen, sie zu vernichten." Empusia nickte stumm. "Sollte Euch dies wieder nicht gelingen", fuhr Nocturn fort, "so habe ich hier einen Zauber für Euch, der Euch helfen wird." Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er ein dunkles Prisma erscheinen, in dessen Mitte verschiedene bunte Lichter glühten. Mit großen Augen betrachteten Forras und Empusia das Geschenk ihres Meisters. "In dieser Kugel sind sechs extrem starke Dämonen eingeschlossen", erklärte er ihnen. "Sollte es abzusehen sein, dass das Sailorteam Euch wieder besiegt, so werft dieses Prisma auf den Boden und die Dämonen werden Euch zur Hilfe kommen." Dankbar sahen Forras und Empusia ihn an und wollten sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als Nocturn gebietend die Hand hob. "Allerdings", donnerte seine Stimme durch die Halle, " werden die Dämonen von Eurer Lebensenergie gespeist werden", fügte er mit einem diabolischen Lächeln hinzu. "Ihr solltet also zusehen, dass Ihr sie nicht benötigt." Mit bleichen Gesichtern verbeugten sich die beiden und verschwanden in den Nebelwolken. "Sie sind des Todes", sagte Nocturn zu Zirias, der ihm stumm zustimmte.  
  
Setsuna materialisierte sich in einer glühenden Kugel aus violettem Licht. Sie war kurz etwas verwirrt und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Dies war eindeutig Tokyo und ebenso eindeutig war es auch, dass sie ihre Schwester hier irgendwo finden würde. Der Gedanke an ihre Schwester ließ sie nicht los und langsam stiegen in ihr die verschwommenen Erinnerungen an frühere Zeiten hoch. Auch wenn sie sich einbildete, als Wächterin der Zeit über alles Bescheid zu wissen, so gab es doch auch in ihrem Gedächtnis noch einige Lücken. Dunkel erinnerte sie sich an ihre frühe Kindheit im Charon Palast und daran, wie sie von ihren Eltern immer wieder auf ihre spätere Aufgabe vorbereitet wurde. Doch da war noch jemand. Jemand, der genau wie sie war und die gleiche Aufgabe im Leben zu erfüllen hatte wie sie. Ihre Schwester? Warum konnte sie sich an ihre Schwester kaum erinnern? Diese Fragen gingen Setsuna im Kopf herum, als sie suchend durch die Strassen des für sie völlig unbekannten Stadtteils Tokyos wanderte.  
  
Usagi klingelte an Mamorus Wohnungstür. Obwohl sie einen Schlüssel hatte, fand sie es doch höflicher, ihren Liebsten nicht immer zu Tode zu erschrecken, wenn sie völlig unangemeldet hereinstürmte. Mamoru öffnete ihr und bat sie herein. Bevor er jedoch reagieren konnte, fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Da er solche extremen Gefühlsregungen bei Usagi jedoch schon gewohnt war, war er nicht sonderlich überrascht. "Störe ich Dich gerade, Schatz?" fragte sie lächelnd. Anscheinend war sie heute besonders gut gelaunt, denn wenn sie ihn "Schatz" nannte, war immer etwas Außergewöhnliches geschehen. "Was ist los, Usako?" fragte er. Sie lächelte ihn weiter an und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Ich habe gestern abend noch lange mit meinen Eltern gesprochen", erklärte sie. "Sie waren ja doch sehr geschockt, als sie gestern erfuhren, dass wir in der Zukunft ein Paar sein würden." Mamoru erinnerte sich mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl daran. Er war erst der Ansicht gewesen, dass Kenji Tsukino ihn mit einer Schrotflinte jagen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass er seine Usagi heiraten würde. Doch seltsamerweise war nichts dergleichen geschehen. Erst jetzt sah er, dass Usagi seinen Ring am Finger hatte; den Ring mit den Herzen, der er ihr vor über einem Jahr geschenkt hatte. Ihm war aufgefallen, daß Usagi ihn nach seiner Rückkehr abgelegt hatte, weil sie nicht immer an die schlimme Zeit erinnert werden wollte, als er angeblich in Amerika war. Doch jetzt sah er ihn das erste Mal wieder an ihrem Finger glänzen. "Sie haben uns ihren Segen gegeben, Mamoru", flüsterte Usagi ihm ins Ohr. "Sie sind damit einverstanden, dass wir heiraten, wann immer das auch sein wird." Erst glaubte Mamoru sich verhört zu haben, doch dann breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
Schweigend saß Tamashi in der Wohnung der Vier Schwestern. Keiner wusste so recht den Anfang zu machen. Schließlich ergriff Calaverite das Wort: "Hat man Dir schon etwas von Nemesis erzählt? Rei meinte am Telefon, dass Du Dir unschlüssig darüber bist, ob Du auf Deine Bestimmung stolz sein kannst?" Tamashi blickte die Vier Schwestern nacheinander an. "Kann ich es denn?" fragte sie. Calaverite sah ihre Schwestern unbehaglich an. "Ach, hör doch auf um den heißen Brei herumzureden, Calaverite", warf Petzite ein. Sie wandte sich an Tamashi. "Also hör zu. Das Leben auf Nemesis war bei weitem nicht einfach und die Umstände, warum wir dort leben mussten, waren mehr als unschön." Dann fügte sie mit etwas weicherer Stimme hinzu: "Doch es war unsere Heimat. Meine Schwestern und ich, wir wurden auf Nemesis geboren. Und egal wo wir jetzt leben, wir werden uns immer an den Planeten unserer Kindheit erinnern." Tamashi sah sie tief bewegt an. Also war Nemesis an sich nicht böse, sondern nur seine Bewohner, zumindest einige von ihnen. "Wie habt ihr dort eigentlich überlebt?" wollte sie von den Schwestern wissen. "Soviel ich weiß, hat Nemesis keine Atmosphäre und ähnelt dem Pluto." Kermesite stimmte ihr zu. "Das stimmt. Unser Planet lag, trotz seiner merkwürdigen Umlaufbahn, sehr nah hinter dem Doppelplaneten. Als unsere Familie sich auf Nemesis ansiedelte, fanden sie dort einen verlassenen Palast vor." Tamashi sah sie fragend an. "Und dort habt ihr dann gelebt?" Bertierite gab ihr die Antwort. "Nein, der Palast war von einem starken Energiefeld geschützt und der Erleuchtete meinte, es würde zuviel Energie kosten, die Barriere zu überwinden. Wir haben uns unseren eigenen Palast auf Nemesis errichtet." Tamashi dachte lange über ihre nächste Frage nach. "Gab es in Eurer Zeit eine Sailor Nemesis?" Nachdenklich blickten die Schwestern sich an. "Ich glaube nicht", antwortete Calaverite vorsichtig. "Aber es kann natürlich sein, dass die Zukunft sich durch Dein Erscheinen verändert hat", warf Kermesite ein. "Aber warum seid ihr immer noch hier?" Tamashi war etwas verwirrt. Soviel hatte sie nun doch von Pluto über die Zeit gelernt, um solche Paradoxa zu erkennen. Darauf wussten die Schwestern erst auch keine Antwort. "Vielleicht haben wir es der Energie des Silberkristalls zu verdanken, die uns damals gereinigt hat?" fragte Petzite.  
  
Vor einem großen, alten Haus kam Setsuna zum Stehen. War es ein Zeichen, dass ihre Schritte sie hierher geführt hatten, oder, was sie viel eher vermutete, hatte sie sich verlaufen? Letzteres fand sie dann doch etwas peinlich. Es zeugte nicht gerade von großen Fähigkeiten, wenn die Wächterin von Raum und Zeit sich in ihrer gewählten Heimatstadt verlief. Seufzend stieg sie die Stufen zum Haus hinauf. Beim Näherkommen erkannte sie ein Schild, dessen Schrift jedoch schon etwas verblichen war. "Kotoku Waisenhaus". Setsuna war überrascht. Wie kam sie ausgerechnet zu einem Waisenhaus? Sie beschloss auf das Schicksal zu vertrauen und klopfte an die Tür. Als niemand öffnete, drückte sie die Klinke hinunter und war erstaunt, dass die Tür sofort aufschwang. Sie kam in einen kleinen Empfangsraum, der jedoch zu ihrer Überraschung leer war. Plötzlich nahm sie ein Geräusch wahr, dass durch die Zeiten in ihre Ohren zu dringen schien. Sie hatte den Eindruck dieses Geräusch schon früher gehört zu haben, war sich jedoch ebenso sicher, das Geräusch in diesem Moment zu hören. Jemand weinte.  
  
Sie folgte dem Schluchzen und kam an eine Tür, an der "Krankenzimmer" stand. Vorsichtig trat sie hindurch und sah sich um. Bis auf eines waren die weißen Betten leer. In einem von ihnen lag ein Junge, mit einem Verband um den Kopf, an dem noch frisches Blut klebte. Vor dem Bett kniete eine junge Frau und schluchzte leise. Sie hielt die schlaffe Hand des Jungen und redete immer wieder beruhigend auf ihn ein. Als hätte ein Geräusch von Setsuna sie aufgeschreckt, sah sie sich um und drehte sich zu ihr um. Setsuna war verblüfft. Sie schien in ein jüngeres Spiegelbild von sich selbst zu blicken. Genau wie sie, hatte das Mädchen ihre langen, blau- schwarzen Haare zu einem Dutt gebunden und die Haare lose über die Schultern fallen lassen. Anscheinend war es jedoch nur ihr aufgefallen. "Wie sind sie hier hereingekommen?" fragte sie. Es klang jedoch nicht wütend, sondern vielmehr resigniert, als wäre dem Mädchen jetzt schon alles gleich. Ohne auf die Frage einzugehen, näherte sich Setsuna dem Bett, in dem der kranke Junge lag. "Was fehlt dem Kind?" fragte sie die junge Frau. Sie fing wieder an zu schluchzen. "Ich weiß nicht, wie es passiert ist", flüsterte sie. "Er kletterte in einem der Obstbäume im Garten. Ich war kurz im Haus und als ich wiederkam, lag er mit einer grässlichen Wunde am Kopf am Boden." Die Tränen rannen ihr nun übers Gesicht. "Der Arzt sagt, wenn er nicht bald aufwacht, wird er ins Koma fallen. Aber wir haben nicht die Mittel, einen so teuren Krankenhausaufenthalt zu finanzieren..." Mit einem lauten Schluchzen warf sie sich in Setsunas Arme. Setsuna war überrascht und überwältigt von dieser Geste des Vertrauens. Die Erinnerungen stürmten auf sie ein. Sie war wieder zehn Jahre alt und befand sich in ihrem Gemach im Charon-Palast. Sie hörte ein Klirren und danach lautes Weinen. Sie folgte den Geräuschen und fand ihre kleine Schwester, die vor den Scherben einer zerbrochenen Vase kniete. Die weißen Lilien lagen in einer Wasserlache daneben. "Ich wollte es nicht", schluchzte ihre Schwester. "Mama wird bestimmt böse sein. Sie liebt diese Blumen so sehr." Pluto kniete sich neben Charon, ihre kleine Schwester, und nahm sie in den Arm. Die Erinnerung verblasste und sie befand sich wieder im Waisenhaus. Die junge Frau sah sie merkwürdig an, als hätte auch sie an der Erinnerung teilgehabt.  
  
Glücklich lagen Usagi und Mamoru auf dem Sofa und schauten sich die Nachrichten an. Beide hatten jedoch nur Augen für den jeweils anderen. Aus Usagis Augen funkelte ihre Freude darüber, dass ihre Eltern Mamoru als ihren zukünftigen Mann akzeptiert hatten und auch Mamoru war sein Glück anzumerken. Mit halbem Ohr hörten beide auf die Nachrichten, als Usagis Brosche plötzlich zu glühen begann. Alarmiert setzten sich die beiden auf und beobachteten das Leuchten der Brosche, dass langsam stärker wurde. Vor ihr formte sich das letzte der dunklen Prismen und verblasste schnell, als würde es an einen anderen Ort gerufen. "Was ist da passiert?" fragte Mamoru verdutzt. Usagi blickte noch lange auf ihre Brosche, deren Licht nun langsam verebbte. "Setsuna hat die letzte Kriegerin gefunden", sagte sie leise. Sie wandte sich Mamoru zu, der sie überrascht ansah. Durch die plötzliche Stille hörten sie die folgenden Nachrichten. "Achtung, Sondermeldung", hörten sie den Nachrichtensprecher. "Seit dem frühen Nachmittag liegt der Tokyo Tower in dichtem Nebel gehüllt. Wir konnten leider keinen Kontakt zu unserem Korrespondenten vor Ort herstellen, da dieses seltsame Wetterphänomen die Funkverbindung zu stören scheint." Usagi und Mamoru beobachteten geschockt das Bild des Nebels, der den riesigen Tower einhüllte. Der Empfang des Bildes schien zunehmend schlechter zu werden. "Viele Menschen, die sich im Tower befanden, werden noch vermisst und Zeugen wollen seltsame Laute aus dem Nebel gehört haben. Sobald wir neue Informationen darüber haben, werden wir Ihnen berichten!" Das Bild verschwand nun völlig und das Gesicht von Empusia tauchte auf. "Wir haben eine Nachricht für Sailor Moon und das Sailorteam. Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass viele Menschen unnötig leiden, dann kommt nach Sonnenuntergang zum Tokyo Tower. Dort werden wir alles weitere regeln!" Sie grinste diabolisch und verschwand aus dem Bild. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, aktivierte Usagi ihren Kommunikator und rief die anderen zur Hilfe.  
  
Tamashi dachte lange über die Äußerungen der Vier Schwestern nach. Ihrer Meinung nach war Nemesis zwar ein kalter, unwirtlicher Planet, doch nicht böse. Sein Element war die Dunkelheit, soviel stand inzwischen für alle fest, doch Dunkelheit bedeutete nicht automatisch schlecht. Genau so wenig wie Licht in seiner reinen Form ausschließlich für das Gute stand. Es konnte einen Menschen auch blenden und ihm das Augenlicht nehmen, so wie die Dunkelheit Menschen vor ihren Feinden verbergen konnte. Nachdenklich verabschiedete sie sich von den Schwestern und versprach, sie bald wieder zu besuchen. Auf ihrem Heimweg dachte sie daran, noch kurz bei Rei vorbeizuschauen. Doch sie wollte erst einmal mit ihren Gedanken ins Reine kommen, bevor sie ihre Freundin wieder mit ihren Sorgen belästigte. Ganz in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie erst spät das leise Signal ihres Kommunikators.  
  
Taiya und Miharu hatten sich an diesem Tag entschlossen, mit Churel etwas zu unternehmen. In letzter Zeit schien sie zunehmend niedergeschlagener zu werden und keine von ihnen wußte, woran es lag. Taiya vermutete jedoch etwas: "Ich glaube, sie ist einsam", flüsterte sie leise zu Miharu. "Egal was wir tun, um ihr unsere Freundschaft zu beweisen, sie wird sich immer allein fühlen, da wir nicht so sind wie sie." Traurig stimmte Miharu ihr zu und beobachtete ihre Freundin. Churel bemühte sich zwar, gegenüber ihren Freundinnen fröhlich zu wirken, doch jeder, der nur ein bißchen Feingefühl besaß, konnte hinter dieser aufgesetzten Fassade die Einsamkeit erkennen. "Wie können wir ihr denn helfen?" fragte sie etwas hilflos. Taiya zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute Churel vorsichtig an. In diesem Moment hörten sie Usagis Stimme über den Kommunikator.  
  
Setsuna wandte sich wieder dem kranken Jungen zu. "Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob wir dem kleinen Patienten helfen können", sagte sie. In den Augen des Mädchens glomm ein Hoffnungsfunke. "Sind Sie Ärztin?" fragte sie. "Nicht ganz", lächelte Setsuna. "Aber ich kann sehen, ob es ihm bald wieder besser gehen wird." Sie war etwas nervös. Normalerweise zeigte sie ihre Fähigkeiten nicht vor Fremden, doch sie war sich sicher, dass dieses Mädchen die Wiedergeburt ihrer kleinen Schwester war, und nur so würde sie ihre Erinnerungen vielleicht wecken können. Vorsichtig löste sie den blutverkrusteten Verband und hielt ihre Handflächen über die Stirn des Jungen. Mit großen Augen sah die junge Frau ihr zu. "Was machen Sie...?" Sie brach ab, als sie sah, dass Setsunas Hände in einem sanften, purpurnen Licht zu glühen begannen. Setsuna konzentrierte sich und wagte einen kurzen Blick in die Zukunft des Jungen. Eine Woche, einen Monat, ein Jahr... Sie sah wie der Junge wieder aufwachte, langsam gesund wurde und in einem halben Jahr von liebevollen Eltern adoptiert wurde. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah das Mädchen an, dass inzwischen totenbleich war. "Um den Jungen brauchen Sie sich keine Gedanken zu machen", sagte Setsuna. "In weniger als einer Woche ist er wieder auf den Beinen." Verblüfft blickte das Mädchen sie an. "Was...wie haben sie das gemacht?" fragte sie. Mit einer unerschütterlichen Sicherheit antwortete Setsuna ihr. "Du kannst es doch auch...Charon:" Mit großen Augen sah das Mädchen sie an. "Wieso nennen sie mich so? wollte sie wissen. Setsuna lächelte. "Vielleicht sollte ich mich erst mal vorstellen, ich bin Setsuna", sagte sie und streckte dem Mädchen die Hand hin. Verblüfft ergriff sie die ihr dargebotene Hand: "Shakira Meioh", sagte sie irritiert. Setsuna stockte. Das Schicksal ging manchmal schon seltsamen Wege, dachte sie sich. "Nun Shakria, was ich Dir jetzt zeige, wird Dich vielleicht etwas ängstigen, doch es ist Deine Bestimmung, Dein Schicksal zu kennen!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihren Talisman, den Schlüssel von Raum und Zeit erscheinen. Das Licht, dass in dem Orb glühte, fesselte Sakiras Blick und gebannt sah sie hinein.  
  
Die Bilder, die sie sah, faszinierten sie. Sie schwebte im Weltall und sah die Geburt des Sonnensystems und die Planeten, die an ihrem vorbestimmten Platz ihre Bahnen zogen. Auf einem der letzten Planeten zog ein Licht sie magisch an. Es war ein Palast, der über dem Planeten Pluto im All schwebte. Zwei Kinder standen auf einer der großen Terrassen des gigantischen Schlosses. Eine von ihnen war eindeutig älter und hatte sonnengebräunte Haut und lange dunkelgrüne Haare. Die andere war blass und ihr Gesicht wurde von kürzeren schwarz-blauen Haaren eingerahmt. Die beiden Kinder sahen sich an und Shakira war verblüfft von der Bindung, die sie trotz der Stille zwischen den beiden spürte. Ihr Geist tauchte in die Augen des jüngeren Mädchens ein und verschmolz mit ihr. Keuchend erwachte sie aus der Vision und sah sich verwirrt um. Die ganze Welt erschien ihr nun in einem anderen Licht. Auch die Frau, die ihr die Bilder in der leuchtenden Kugel zeigte, kam ihr merkwürdig vertraut vor. Wieder traten ihr die Tränen in die Augen, diesmal jedoch vor Freude. "Pluto?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Die Frau mit den grünen Haaren nickte lächelnd und nahm sie in den Arm. Glücklich klammerte sich Shakira an sie. Endlich hatte auch sie selbst die Familie gefunden, nach der sie sich so lange gesehnt hatte.  
  
Zwischen ihnen erschien erneut eine Kugel aus Licht. Undeutlich konnte Shakira zwei Personen darin erkennen. "Meine Töchter", hörte sie den Mann sprechen. Da wusste sie, dass es ihr Vater aus der Vergangenheit war, der zu ihr sprach. "Wir sind froh, Euch beide wieder vereint zu sehen", sagte ihre Mutter. "Wir bedauern sehr, dass wir Euch die Erinnerungen an den jeweils anderen nehmen mussten, doch es war zum Schutz von uns allen." Shakira lächelte schwach und berührte die Kugel vorsichtig. "Mutter! Vater!" flüsterte sie. "Charon, mein Kind", sprach ihr Vater. "Bist Du bereit, die Dir bestimmte Aufgabe auf Dich zu nehmen und der Seite des Guten in diesem Leben und allen folgenden zu dienen?" Eine Welle von Energie durchflutete Shakira und sie wusste nun, was sie zu tun hatte. "Ja, das bin ich und werde ich", sagte sie feierlich. "Dann nimm das Zeichen Deines Amtes an Dich", verkündete ihre Mutter. Der mystische Schlüssel von Raum und Zeit, der Talisman Plutos, glühte hell auf und leuchtete in den Farben purpur und indigo. Die beiden Farben trennten sich jedoch voneinander und verblassten langsam. Zu Plutos Erstaunen hatte der Schlüssel sich verdoppelt. Der eine Teil sah immer noch genauso aus wie ihr alter Schlüssel. Doch der neue Schlüssel hatte statt dem roten Garnet Orb einen leuchtend blauen, vielseitigen Kristall als Kraftquelle. "Nun sind es die Schlüssel des Raumes und der Zeit, so wie es von Anfang an bestimmt war", erklärte ihr Vater. "Du, Pluto, wirst weiterhin mit Deinem Schlüssel über die Zeit gebieten. Allerdings ist Dir nun gestattet, diese Macht auch zu nutzen" Setsuna glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Und Du, Charon, übernimmst die Wacht über den unendlichen Raum." Erstaunt betrachtete Shakira ihren Schlüssel. Das glänzende Metall fühlte sich unter ihren Händen ganz warm an. Sie wandte sich wieder an Setsuna und ihre Eltern. "Und ich bin...?" Ihre Eltern lächelten. "Du bist die Kriegerin und Prinzessin des Charon, des Mondes und Planetenpartners von Pluto", sagten ihre Mutter und ihr Vater. Die Kugel aus Licht verblasste langsam. "Lebt wohl, meine Töchter", hörten sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter. "Denkt immer daran, dass wir über Euch wachen!" Dann war das Licht verschwunden. Shakira betrachtete den blauen Kristall ihres Schlüssels. "Sailor Charon?" fragte sie leise.  
  
In Setsunas Händen erschien ein dunkles Prisma, das letzte der sechs, die Usagi dem Feind gestohlen hatte. Die Energie in seinem Innern formte sich zu einem Schmetterling aus Licht und flog zu Shakira. Diese betrachtete verblüfft den Schmetterling und breitete ihre Hand aus, um ihn aufzufangen. Über ihrer Hand stoppte das blendende Licht und verwandelte sich in einen indigofarbenen Verwandlungsstab. "Wenn Du wirklich bereit für diese Aufgabe bist, dann ergreife den Stab", hörte sie Setsunas Stimme. "Ich bin bereit", flüsterte sie und ergriff den Stab. Eine Welle der Energie umfloss sie und sie spürte das Symbol des Charon, dass auf ihrer Stirn glühte.  
  
"CHARON CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Die Macht ihres Elements, die Unendlichkeit des Raumes, erfüllte sie und formte ihren Fuku. Als das Licht langsam verebbte, sah sie erstaunt an sich herab. Ihr Kragen, sowie ihre Stiefel und ihr Rock hatten die Farbe von dunklem Indigo, wohingegen ihre Schleifen in einem hellen Pink leuchteten. Auch Setsuna hatte sich inzwischen verwandelt und umarmte ihre Schwester ein weiteres Mal. "Willkommen, meine Schwester", sagte sie leise. In diesem Augenblick aktivierte sich ihr Kommunikator und sie hörte die Stimme von Sailor Moon. "Könnt ihr mich hören? Empusia hat den Tokyo Tower besetzt und hat uns ein Ultimatum gestellt. Wir treffen uns kurz vor Sonnenuntergang vor dem Tower." Setsuna fluchte leise. Sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte etwas mehr Zeit, um ihre Schwester an die Aufgaben einer Senshi zu gewöhnen, aber so mußte eben ins kalte Wasser springen. "Wir haben eine Aufgabe", erklärte sie ihrer Schwester. "Unser Feind ist wieder aufgetaucht und wir müssen ihn nun bekämpfen." Shakira, nein Charon, sah sie etwas verwirrt an. "Aber ich kann doch Zutomu nicht hier allein lassen", sagte sie. Pluto dachte nach. "Gibt es hier noch Kinder in seinem Alter?" Shakira bejahte das. "Aber sie sind doch noch viel zu klein", gab sie zu Bedenken. "Sag ihnen einfach, sie sollen sich etwas um ihn kümmern. Er braucht keine ärztliche Aufsicht mehr." Charon dachte lange nach. "Also gut", stimmte sie zu und verwandelte sich zurück. "Ich werde zwei der älteren Mädchen darum bitten und Du wartest vor dem Haus auf mich." Setsuna nickte und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
Die Sonne versank gerade hinter dem Horizont, als sich Usagi mit Mamoru und den anderen Sailor Senshi auf dem Platz vor dem Tokyo Tower einfand. Auch die beiden Katzen waren dabei. "Ich brauche wohl nicht zu betonen, dass ihr sehr vorsichtig sein müßt", bemerkte Luna. "Unsere Feinde wollen Euch höchstwahrscheinlich eine Falle stellen." Usagi seufzte und wollte sich mit den anderen über ihr weiteres Vorgehen beraten. "Wo ist eigentlich Setsuna?" wollte Minako wissen. Hotaru wollte gerade ansetzen, und erklären, dass sich Setsuna auf unbestimmte Zeit zurückgezogen hatte, als Usagi dazwischenfuhr. "Sie hat die sechste Kriegerin gefunden, und wird hoffentlich in Kürze hier sein", verkündete sie. Die anderen sahen sie mit aufgerissenem Mund an. "Woher weißt Du das?" fragte Hotaru. Schnell erzählte Usagi ihnen von dem letzten der dunklen Prismen, das an diesem Nachmittag plötzlich verschwand. Die andern staunten nicht schlecht, als sie diese Nachricht langsam verarbeiteten. "Wollen wir dann noch auf sie warten?" fragte Makoto. "Das wird nicht nötig sein", hörten sie Setsunas Stimme. Ein gleißendes Licht erstrahlte in ihrer Mitte, aus dem sich zwei Personen formten. Eine von ihnen war ihre Freundin, Sailor Pluto. Doch wer war die andere? Usagi und die anderen standen dem Neuankömmling etwas ratlos gegenüber. "Das ist Sailor Charon, meine kleine Schwester", beeilte Pluto sich zu sagen. "Von nun an werden wir gemeinsam über Raum und Zeit wachen." Verblüfft starrten der Usagi und der Rest des Sailorteams ihr neues Mitglied, Sailor Charon, an. "Also ist das Sailorteam endlich komplett", flüsterte Usagi ehrfürchtig. "Ich sehe, auch ihr habt Zuwachs bekommen", sagte sie lächelnd mit einem Seitenblick auf Akane und Sakura. Mit neuer Entschlossenheit wandte sich Usagi an Plutos jüngere Schwester: "Nun, Sailor Charon", lächelte sie. "Wenn wir diesen Kampf überstehen, werden wir sicherlich noch genug Zeit haben uns zu unterhalten, nicht wahr?" Sie zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu. "Also los", rief sie den andern zu.  
  
"MOON GUARDIAN POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"SUN CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"NEMESIS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"PERSEPHONE CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"VULCAN CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Das vereinte Sailorteam stand entschlossen vor dem Eingang des Towers. Die dichte Nebelwand versperrte ihnen den Weg ins Innere. "Churel, bleib bitte hier", bat Terra ihre Freundin. "Ich würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn Dir etwas passiert." Churel nickte traurig und sah zu, wie das Sailorteam sich den Weg durch den Nebel bahnte.  
  
Gemeinsam kamen sie in die Eingangshalle des Towers. Hier schien die Quelle des Nebels zu sein und die Sailor Senshi versuchten, etwas zu erkennen. "Willkommen Sailorteam", dröhnte Forras Stimme durch den Nebel. Es schien unmöglich zu sein, den Ursprung der Stimme zu lokalisieren, da sie von allen Seiten zu kommen schien. "Wir freuen uns, dass ihr es geschafft habt!" Der Spott in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar. "Lasst die Menschen frei", rief Sailor Moon. "Wir haben sie schon aus dem Gebäude geschafft. Ihre Energie war jedoch sehr hilfreich"; hörten sie Empusias Stimme. "Wir haben nun genug Zeit, um uns ganz Euch zu widmen." Der Nebel teilte sich und gab den Blick auf das dunkle Paar frei. Sie standen auf einem kleinen Podest, umringt von Nebeldämonen. Beide blickten das Sailorteam mit kalten Augen an. "Das wird das letzte Mal sein, dass wir uns gegenüberstehen, Sailorteam", sagte Forras mit kalter Stimme. "Nach dem heutigen Tag wird es einer von uns nicht mehr existieren", ergänzte Empusia. Alarmiert begab sich das Sailorteam in Kampfstellung. Sailor Charon war etwas unschlüssig, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Pluto legte ihr mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Sei unbesorgt, Schwester", sagte sie leise zu ihr. "Lass Dich von Deinem Licht leiten, und Du wirst siegen!" Charon blickte sie dankbar an, und versuchte, ihre Angst nicht zu offensichtlich zu zeigen. "Euer Kampfgeist wird Euch nichts nützen", höhnte Forras. "Ergreift sie, Dämonen!"  
  
Die Dämonen, die sich um sie geschart hatten, stürzten sich auf das Sailorteam. Auch aus dem restlichen Nebel bildeten sich weitere Ungeheuer. Fieberhaft suchte Sailor Moon nach den dunklen Prismen, die den Dämonen die Energie gaben, doch sie konnte sie nirgendwo finden. Das dunkle Paar beobachtete ihre Bemühungen mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. "Bemüh Dich nicht, Sailor Moon", sagte Forras lächelnd. "Wir haben vorgesorgt. Du wirst die Prismen nicht finden!" Empusia fügte mit hinzu: "Versuche lieber zu überleben, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass Du es schaffst!" Auf einen Wink ihrer Hand griffen die Dämonen sie an.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
"DEEP AQUA MIRROR MIRRAGE!"  
  
"FLOWER STORM!"  
  
"SILENT WALL!"  
  
Die Attacken der Outers richteten einigen Schaden an, und Saturn Schild bewahrte sie vor den Angriffen der Dämonen. Doch als sich der Staub, der durch den Aufprall der beiden Mächte aufgewirbelt wurde, legte, erkannten sie, dass sie kaum zwei Dämonen erledigt hatten. Uranus fluchte und zog sich hinter Saturn Schutzwall zurück. Sailor Charon stand etwas abseits und überlegte angestrengt, wie sie ihren neuen Freunden helfen konnte. Sie hatte sich mit dieser Rolle noch nicht ganz abgefunden. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie geglaubt, ein paar unbezahlte Rechnungen wären ihre größte Sorge. Doch nun sah sie sich einer Armee von Dämonen gegenüber, die von übernatürlichen bösen Macht geschaffen wurden. Plötzlich spürte sie wieder die Hand ihrer Schwester auf ihrer Schulter. "Schwester, vertraue auf die Macht Deines Schutzsterns. Wir beide zusammen könne diesen Kampf für uns entscheiden." Sailor Charon erinnerte sich an ihre neue Macht und spürte erneut die Macht, die ihren Schlüssel, den Talisman des Raumes, durchfloss. "Sailor Moon", rief sie. Die Angesprochene drehte sich fragend um. "Halt Dich bereit für den finalen Schlag gegen die Monster!" Sailor Moon nickte etwas verwirrt. "Und Du, Saturn", rief sie. "Lass den Schild fallen. Wir erledigen diese Monster." Saturn wollte widersprechen, war jedoch zu überrascht. Der Schutzschild fiel, und die Dämonen drangen auf sie ein. "Wie dumm von Euch", höhnte Empusia. Charon und Pluto sahen sich an. "Bist Du bereit, Schwester?" fragte sie. Pluto nickte und sie fassten sich an den Händen. Ihre Auren begannen zu glühen und die Kristalle ihrer Schlüssel strahlten in einem hellen Licht.  
  
"PLUTO TIME STOP!"  
  
Alle Dämonen in der Halle gefroren auf der Stelle und standen still. Das dunkle Paar fluchte. "Das reicht nicht", schrie Forras. "Sie erneuern ihre Energie trotzdem, auch wenn ihr die Zeit anhaltet!". Charon konzentrierte sich. Sie wusste, wonach sie suchen musste. Sie hatte eines der dunklen Prismen erst vor wenigen Stunden gesehen.  
  
"SPACE LIGHTNING!"  
  
Das kühle Licht, das aus dem Schlüssel drang, hüllte den Tower ein. Fieberhaft suchte sie im ganzen Turm nach den dunklen Kristallen, die die Energie der Menschen eingeschlossen hatten. "Beeil Dich" hörte sie ihre Schwester. "Lange kann ich die Erstarrung nicht mehr halten." Endlich fand sie, wonach sie suchte. Im Keller und auf der Spitze des Turmes fand sie drei der dunklen Kugeln und transportierte sie in die Eingangshalle. Das blaue Licht verblasste und gab die dunklen Prismen frei. Forras und Empusia starrten sie mit offenem Mund an. Bevor sie reagieren konnten, warnten Pluto und Charon Sailor Moon. "Jetzt, Sailor Moon", riefen sie.  
  
"SILVER MOON LIGHT EMBRACE!"  
  
Die Energie fegte über die Dämonen und die dunklen Prismen hinweg. Forras und Empusia schützten sich vor dem Licht mit einer Barriere aus dunkler Energie. Vor dem Turm beobachtete Churel, wie die Lichtstrahlen aus dem Turm hervorschossen und die Umgebung in ein warmes Leuchten hüllten. Erschrocken eilte sie in den Turm, um nach ihren Freundinnen zu sehen.  
  
Als das Licht langsam verblasste, war von den Dämonen und den dunklen Prismen nichts mehr übrig. Die silberne Energie Sailor Moons hatte sie restlos ausgelöscht. Entschlossen näherte sich das Sailorteam dem dunklen Paar. "Wir habe keine Wahl, mein Liebster", flüsterte Empusia ihrem Mann traurig zu. "Wir müssen das Prisma von Nocturn einsetzen, auch wenn es unseren Tod bedeutet." Angeschlagen nickte Forras. "Du hast Recht. Wir können nicht mehr zurück. Und wenn wir es wagen, haben wir unser Leben verwirkt." Er holte das Prisma, dass Nocturn ihnen gegeben hatte, aus seinem Gewand hervor. In seinem Innern konnten sie immer noch die leuchtenden Lichtpunkte erkennen, die von den Auren gefangener Dämonen zeugten. Beide legten ihre Hände auf das Prima und verbanden ihre Lebensenergie mit der dunklen Kristallkugel. "Forras! Empusia! Hört auf mit diesem Wahnsinn!" Beide fuhren herum. Wenige Meter vor ihnen stand Churel, ihre einstig Mitstreiterin. "Was willst Du hier?" fragte Forras müde. "Will die Verräterin sich über uns lustig machen?" rief Empusia erregt. Ungerührt fuhr Churel fort. "Hört auf damit. Ihr dürft das Dämonenprisma nicht einsetzen. Es wird Euer Tod sein." Beide lachten höhnisch darüber. "Wir werden so oder so sterben. Ob nun durch Nocturn oder das Sailorteam macht auch keinen Unterschied mehr." Sie hielt Churel das Prisma entgegen. "Aber hiermit haben wir wenigstens die Gewissheit, das unser Tod die Feinde unseres Ordens mit uns nimmt." Sie hob ihre Hand und konzentrierte sich auf eine Attacke. "Und nun, geh uns aus dem Weg!" Mit diesen Worten schleuderte sie einen schwarzen Blitz auf Churel, die davon zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Terra und Sun waren sofort bei ihr und richteten sie wieder auf.  
  
"Lass es und beenden, mein Gemahl", flüsterte Empusia. Sie legten ihre Hände übereinander und ließen ihre Energie in das Prisma fließen. Die Lichter schwirrten immer schneller im Innern des Prismas herum, bis es mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall zerbrach. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen ertönte, als die gefangenen Dämonen aus dem Prisma in die Freiheit entlassen wurden und sich materialisierten. Das Sailorteam wich erschrocken zurück. Diese Dämonen unterschieden sich gänzlich von den vorherigen Gegnern. Sie schienen nicht aus Nebel zu bestehen, sondern ihre Materie schien der von Kristall zu ähneln. Unaufhaltsam schritten die Monster auf das Sailorteam zu. Die Senshi versuchten sich mit ihren Attacken zur Wehr zu setzen, doch keine der Attacken schien den Monstern etwas anzuhaben. "Verdammt", fluchte Jupiter. "Was sollen wir nur tun?" Sie warfen einen kurzen Blick auf das dunkle Paar, dass sich erschöpft aneinander festhielt. "Sie scheinen diesmal die Energielieferanten zu sein", vermutete Saturn. Uranus handelte instinktiv. "Dann lasst sie uns vernichten. Sie sind für den Moment wehrlos." Sie sammelte die Energie für den nächsten Angriff, als Sailor Moon sie heftig am Arm packte. "Nein, Uranus", sagte sie bestimmt. In ihrer Stimme lag eine solche Macht, dass Uranus sprachlos ihre Attacke verpuffen ließ. "Wir werden versuchen die beiden zu retten und Churel eine Familie zu geben", sagte sie entschlossen. Sie trat den Dämonen entgegen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Attacke.  
  
"SILVER MOON LIGHT..."  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht. Ein Strahl reinster Schwärze riss sie von den Füssen und schleuderte sie gegen eine Säule. Die "alten" Mitglieder des Sailorteams handelten instinktiv und stellten schützend vor ihre Prinzessin, doch auch sie wurden von einer weiteren Attacke zu Boden gerissen. Sailor Sun und die anderen Sailor Senshi standen geschockt von dieser Machtdemonstration etwas abseits. Ihre Freunde lagen kampfunfähig am Boden und waren den Dämonen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Hätten sie sie beschützen können, wenn sie sich ebenso instinktiv vor Sailor Moon gestellt hatten? Die sechs verbleibenden Senshi bildeten einen schützenden Kreis um die Bewusstlosen, um ihre Leben um jeden Preis zu schützen. Die Kristalldämonen hatten sie nun schon fast erreicht und die sechs Senshi hatten keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihre nächste Attacke auch sie zu Boden werfen würde. "Das werde ich nicht zulassen", rief Sun. "Wir werden unsere Freunde beschützen", stimmte Terra ein. "Niemals werdet Ihr ihnen etwas antun", schleuderte Nemesis ihnen entgegen. "Weder ihrem Körper...", sagte Vulcan, "Noch ihrem Geist..", ergänzte Persephone, "Noch ihrer Seele!" schloss Charon. Die Dämonen setzten ihre Attacke ein, als eine ungeheure Macht die schwarze Energie zurückwarf. Als hätte der Energieausbruch die anderen ins Bewusstsein geholt, öffneten sie die Augen. Was sie sahen, verschlug ihnen den Atem. Ihre neuen Freunde, die nun alle ihr Schicksal als Sailor Senshi teilten, strahlten in einem blendenden Licht. Ihre Auren umgaben sie wie ein schützender Schild. Sie alle erkannten diese Form der Energie und wussten, was nun folgen würde. Ehrfürchtig beobachteten sie, wie ihre Freunde die nächste Stufe ihrer Macht erreichten.  
  
"SUN SWIRLING LIGHTDANCE!"  
  
"VULCAN MAGMA ERRUPTION!"  
  
"TERRA GOLDEN LIGHTNING!"  
  
"CHARON INFINITAL FLASH!"  
  
"PERSEPHONE FLOWER SHIELD!"  
  
"NEMESIS NIGHT ECLIPSE!"  
  
Die Attacken der Sailor Senshi fegten, verstärkt durch die Energie ihrer Auren, durch die Halle und trafen auf die Kristalldämonen. Die Monster hielten dieser unglaublichen Energie einen Augenblick stand, bis sie mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Klirren in 1000 Stücke zerbarsten. Erschöpft sanken die Senshi auf die Knie und wurden von ihren Freundinnen gestützt. Churel hatte jedoch ganz anderes im Sinn. "Forras! Empusia!" Mit einem leisen Aufschrei stürzte sie zu dem dunklen Paar, dass regungslos am Boden lag. "Ihr dürft nicht sterben", jammerte Churel. "Ihr seid die einzige Familie, die ich noch habe." Mit Mühe gelang es Empusia die Augen zu öffnen. "Wir haben versagt. Unser Leben ist verwirkt", flüsterte sie. "Vielleicht werden wir einen anderen Weg gehen, wenn wir noch einmal wiedergeboren werden." Sie blickte Churel an und in ihrem Blick lag eine seltsame Trauer. "Vielleicht bist Du die Einzige von uns, die das Richtige getan hat, Churel", sagte sie leise. Sie griff nach der Hand ihres Geliebten. "Leb wohl, mein Liebster", keuchte sie. "Ich hoffe, wir werden uns im nächsten Leben wiedersehen." Forras drückte ihre Hand und küsste sie sanft. Weinend wand sich Churel Sailor Moon zu. "Bitte hilf ihnen, Sailor Moon", bat sie. "Sie werden sich ändern, wenn sie nur die Chance dazu bekämen." Sailon Moon nickte schwach und drehte sich zu ihren Freundinnen um. "Ich brauche Eure Hilfe", sagte sie leise und drehte sich zu dem dunklen Paar um. Sie ließ ihr Zepter erscheinen und sah, wie ihre Senshi einen Kreis um sie bildeten. Sie schloss die Augen und wusste, dass ihre Freundinnen das Gleiche taten. Sie spürte die gewaltige Macht ihrer Auren, als sie sich in ihrem Zepter vereinten.  
  
"SILVER MOON STARLIGHT SHOWER!"  
  
Die weiße Energie umschloss das dunkle Paar und neutralisierte auch die letzten Überreste dämonischer Energie. Verstärkt durch die Macht ihrer Freundinnen breitete sich das Licht über den ganzen Turm aus und ließ auch den verbleibenden Nebel verschwinden. Langsam verblasste das Licht und Sailor Moon blickte erneut zu der Stelle, an der zuvor das dunkle Paar verletzt gelegen hatte. Churel lag glücklich in den Armen von Forras und Empusia, aus denen nun jegliches Dämonische gewichen war. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben schienen auch sie glücklich zu sein. Empusia blickte Churel und ihren mit einem erstauntem Ausdruck an, als könnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, für ihr neues Leben dankbar zu sein. "Die drei werden nun eine Familie sein", sagte Terra lächelnd und wandte sich den anderen Senshi zu. "Wir sollten sie nun allein lassen", schlug Venus vor und die anderen stimmten ihr. Leise verschwand das Sailorteam aus dem Tokyo Tower und überließ Forras, Empusia und Churel ihrem neu gefundenen Familienglück.  
  
"Nun bist Du der Letzte, dem ich noch vertrauen kann, Zirias", presste Nocturn zornig hervor. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass das dunkle Paar das Sailorteam mit in den Tod reißen würde, doch diese Gören haben mir wider einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht." Zirias kniete mit unbewegtem Gesicht vor dem Altar, an dem er und sein Meister standen. "Ich habe einen Plan, mein Gebieter", flüsterte er. "Und ich schwöre Euch, dass ich Erfolg haben werde!" Nocturn sagte lange Zeit nichts. "Ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als Dir zu vertrauen, Zirias", sagte er. "Die Energie des Meisters wird stärker und wenn erst das Opfer ihm Unverwundbarkeit verschafft hat, wird er sich wieder in einem Körper seiner Wahl materialisieren können!" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich vom Altar ab, und überließ Zirias seinen Gedanken. "Pluto", flüsterte Zirias. "Wir werden wieder zusammenfinden, glaub mir!" Er ballte die Faust, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. "Ohne Deine Macht, wirst Du mir endlich gleichgestellt sein!" Die Worte hallten noch in der Halle nach, als er in schwarzem Nebel verschwand. 


	14. Sailor Moon Harmony 13 - Die Sterne vers...

Kapitel 13 - Die Sterne versammeln sich  
  
Es war früher Morgen und die Sonne schickte ihre ersten, wärmenden Strahlen hinter dem Horizont hervor. An der Bahnstation Tokio-Juuban herrschte trotz der frühen Stunde schon reger Betrieb. Eine Gruppe von jungen Menschen, vorwiegend Mädchen, verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden. "Und ihr seid ganz sicher, dass ihr nicht hierbleiben wollt?" fragte Usagi ihr Gegenüber. "Ich denke, das wäre keine gute Idee", antwortete Forras mit seiner tiefen Stimme. "Jetzt, wo wir nur noch normale Menschen sind, wird es das beste sein, wenn wir uns an einem etwas weniger turbulenten Ort niederlassen." Er zuckte dabei fast entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "Diese Stadt steckt voller schrecklicher Erinnerungen an unser früheres Leben", ergänzte Empusia. "Es wird das Beste sein, wenn wir als gewöhnliche Familie in einer anderen Stadt leben." Usagi nickte verstehend und ihr Blick fiel auf die dritte Person, der sie alle heute "Auf Wiedersehen" sagen mussten. Churel stand mit gesenktem Kopf neben Forras und Empusia, die sie wie ihre Eltern behandelte. "Churel?" fragte Miharu vorsichtig. Im rötlichen Schein der Morgendämmerung glitzerten die Tränen die Churels Wangen herunterliefen. "Ich...Ich dank Euch für alles", flüsterte sie fast unhörbar. Miharu stand ihrer Freundin ebenfalls etwas hilflos gegenüber. Wortlos nahm sie Churel in den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten. "Es ist doch kein Abschied für immer", sagte sie ihr leise. "Und Du kannst uns doch besuchen kommen." Langsam trockneten Churels Tränen und sie sah Miharu nun fast lächelnd an. "Ich werde Dir schreiben, wo wir untergekommen sind"; versprach sie. In diesem Moment fuhr der Zug auf ihrem Gleis ein und es wurde langsam Zeit die Freunde endgültig zu verabschieden. Die Drei, die von nun an eine Familie sein würden, stiegen in den Zug ein und warteten am Fenster ihres Abteils die Abfahrt ab. Sie winkten den Freundinnen noch lange zu, bis der Zug aus dem Bahnhof verschwunden war.*  
  
"Hört mich an, allmächtige Herrin!" Nocturn kniete allein in seinem Altarraum. Der dunkle Altar stand direkt vor einem Obelisken aus vollkommen schwarzem Obsidian. Davor standen wiederum twei Kerzen, die mit dunkler Flamme brannten. "Gewährt mir für einen Moment die Ehre eurer Anwesenheit und gebt mir Anweisungen." Mit diesen Worten hob er ein Kristallprisma empor, in dem die bisher gesammelte Sternenenergie der Menschen eingeschlossen war. "Nimm dieses Opfer an und zeigt euch mir." Die Energie entwich dem Kristall als silberner Nebel und vereinte sich mit den dunklen Flammen der Kerzen. Plötzlich schoß aus den Vier Kerzen eine Stichflamme empor, die sich vor dem Obelisken zu einer annähernd menschlichen Form verdichtete. Ein leises Seufzen zog sich durch den Raum. "Was willst Du Nocturn?" hörte man die verzerrte Stimme der Feuergestalt. "Oh, meine Gebieterin", flüsterte Nocturn. "Wie hab ich diesen Tag herbeigesehnt." Das Wesen aus schwarzem Feuer hob seinen Kopf. "Hast du die wahre Sternenenergie gefunden?" Diese Frage hatte Nocturn befürchtet. "Leider nicht, meine Gebieterin. Wir haben alles nur erdenkliche getan, aber wir wurden aufgehalten." Lange Zeit herrschte eine unheimliche Stille, in der sich langsam eine gewisse Spannung aufbaute. "Ist das Opfer bereit?" fragte die Gestalt schließlich. Nocturn, der allmählich unruhig geworden war, beeilte sich mit der Erklärung. "Jawohl, meine Gebieterin. Wir haben die optimale Person dafür gefunden. Wie ihre Mutter besitzt sie einen außergewöhnlich starken Sternenkristall, der durch die Umstände ihrer Geburt und unseren Einfluß sich jetzt mehr dem Bösen als dem Guten zuwendet." Allmählich verblassten die schwarzen Flammen und die Gestalt sprach noch ein paar letzte Worte zu ihrem Untergebenen. "Sehr gut. Trage Sorge dafür, das alles bereit ist, wenn die Sterne meine Wiedergeburt verkünden." Nocturn kniete sich vor dem schwarzen Altar nieder. "Wie ihr befehlt, meine Gebieterin." Die letzten Flammen des schwarzen Feuers verschwanden und der Anführer der Bruderschaft erhob sich. "Alles ist bereit", flüsterte er. "Die Welt wird erzittern, wenn unsere Herrscherin wieder hier erscheint."  
  
In der Zwischenzeit suchte Zirias Ruhe in den dunklen Kerkern unterhalb der Katedrahle. Die Erkenntnis, daß nun auch Forras und Empusia ihren Orden verraten hatten, hatte ihn tief ins Mark getroffen. Er wanderte ziellos durch die verschlungenen, dunklen Korridore, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Plötzlich realisiere er, daß er vor dem Kerkertrakt stand, in dem Nocturn das Opfer für die große Herrscherin gefangen hielt. Obwohl der Ausdruck "gefangen" auch nicht ganz zutraf. Es war vielmehr so, dass ihre Macht ein Sicherheitsrisiko darstellte. Zirias zweifelte nicht daran, das sich das Mädchen mühelos befreien könnte. Er fragte sich, ob er nur durch Zufall oder mit Absicht hierher geführt wurde. Die gewaltige schwarze Energie, die durch eine der Türen drang, ließ ihn erschaudern. "Zirias", hörte er ein Flüstern aus dem Raum. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl näherte er sich dem Verlies und sah durch die kleine Öffnung in der Tür. Mitten in dem kleinen Verlies, vollkommen eingehüllt in schwarze Energie, stand das Mädchen, das Nocturn dafür ausersehen hatte, ihrer Herrin die Unsterblichkeit zu garantieren. Wie schon so oft wunderte sich Zirias über die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit des Mädchens mit ihrer Erzfeindin Sailor Moon. Hierbei fiel ihm wieder ein, das keiner der Bruderschaft, außer Nocturn, etwas über die Herkunft des Mädchens wußte. "Was willst Du von mir?" fragte er. Er hoffte nur, das das Mädchen das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht bemerkte. Sie war ihm schon jetzt an Macht und Bösartigkeit weit überlegen. "Du weißt, was unsere Herrin braucht, nicht wahr?" Wie sehr sie doch Nocturn inzwischen ähnelte. Auch mit einem leisen Flüstern konnte sie sich überall Gehör verschaffen. "Was meinst Du?" Ein leises Lachen antwortete ihm. "Du versuchst Deine Liebste zu decken und gibst vor, nicht zu wissen, welche Menschen die echte Sternenenergie in sich tragen." Zirias schluckte schwer. Er hatte keine Chance zu leugnen. Dieses Wesen konnte bis in die tiefsten Tiefen seiner Seele blicken und selbst die bestgehütetsten Geheimnisse an Tageslicht zerren. "Weiss Nocturn davon?" Wieder hörte er als Antwort nur ein leises Kichern. "Nein, und er wird es auch nicht erfahren. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du bringst mir bald die wahre Sternenenergie, damit ich sie unserer Herrin darbringen kann." Zirias zögerte etwas. "Du weißt, was mit dir geschieht, wenn Nocturn erfährt, daß Du ihm so etwas verheimlichst hast", donnerte sie. Als Beleitung zu ihrem Ausbruch, liefen schwarze Blitze die Wände der Höhle entlang. "Jawohl!" Geschlagen verbeugte sich Zirias vor der geschlossenen Kerkertür und verschwand in wabernden Schwaden von schwarzem Nebel.  
  
Die Mittagssonne schien warm vom Himmel Tokios herab und nichts an diesem herrlichen Tag gab Aufschluss über die Gefahren, die auf das Sailorteam warteten. Hotaru begleitete Setsuna und ihre Schwester Shakira bei einem Spaziergang durch den kleinen Park ihres Anwesens. Der Abschied am frühen Morgen erfüllte sie mit Trauer, aber auch mit Freude darüber, das den dreien endlich ein neues Leben ermöglicht wurde. Ihr Blick wanderte zu den Trauerweiden, die den Bach, der durch das Grundstück lief, säumten. An die Trauerweiden schlossen sich Beete mit vielen verschiedenen Rosensträuchern an, die auch jetzt noch Blüten trugen. Alles wirkt so friedlich, dachte sie bei sich. Warum kann es nicht immer so bleiben? Warum haben die ewigen Kämpfe nicht endlich mal ein Ende? Sie stutzte. Etwas in diesem harmonisch wirkenden Bild passte nicht; bereitete ihr Sorge. Völlig unbewusst lenkte sie ihre Schritte in Richtung der Rosen. "Was hast du Hotaru?" fragte Setsuna besorgt. Der starre, und gleichzeitig vernebelte Blick ihrer Ziehtochter war für sie schon immer ein alarmierendes Zeichen gewesen. Umso mehr, da Hotaru auf ihre Frage nicht antwortete, oder sie gar nicht zu hören schien. Zielbewusst setzte sie ihren Weg fort, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass ihre Beine von den Dornen der Rosen zerkratzt wurden. Verwirrt folgte Shakira ihrer Schwester, die selbst nicht wusste, wohin sie Hotarus Weg führen würde.  
  
All ihre Sinne waren bis aufs äußerste geschärft. Sie wusste nicht genau, wonach sie suchte, doch sie wusste, das es etwas kaltes und böses bedeutete. Wenn sie ihre Umgebung betrachtete, konnte sie kaum glauben, das sie hier auf ein Zeichen für die drohende Gefahr treffen würde. Abrupt hielt sie an. Wenige Meter vor ihr blühte ein außergewöhnlich schöner Strauch mit vollen Rosenblüten. Im Prinzip nichts ungewöhnliches. Doch alle Blüten waren pechschwarz. Ihr stockte der Atem. Schwarze Rosen. Seit dem Kampf gegen Nehelenia waren diese Blüten für sie alle ein Symbol für die drohende Gefahr, die der Erde bevorstand. Wie durch einen Schleier registrierte Hotaru, dass Setsuna und Shakira hinter ebenfalls zum stehen kamen. Sie hörte, wie Setsuna scharf die Luft einsog. Auch sie hatte den Rosenstrauch mit den schwarzen Blüten entdeckt. "Es hat also begonnen", flüsterte sie leise und legte Hotaru die Hände auf die Schultern. "Ja", antwortete Hotaru. "Die Erde selbst spürt die Gefahr, die über uns schwebt."  
  
"Usagi. Komm schnell runter. Post für dich!" Ikuko legte den dicken Brief aus den USA auf den Esstisch und wartete darauf, das ihre Tochter herunterkam. Wenige Sekunden später stürmte selbige die Treppe hinunter und riss den Brief auf. "Er ist von Naru", erklärte sie ihr. "Was du nicht sagst", entgegnete ihre Mutter. "Der Brief hätte ja von sonst wem sein können, da du ja so viele Leute in Amerika kennst." Usagi überging die Ironie ihrer Mutter geflissentlich und schüttete den Inhalt des Briefes auf den Tisch. Ein Brief war dabei, sowie einige Fotos und Postkarten. Begeistert sah Usagi sich die Fotos an. Naru und Umino hatten sich im Frühjahr einen Traum verwirklicht und waren gemeinsam für ein Schuljahr nach Amerika gegangen. Alle Fotos zeigten Naru und Umino, entweder in ihrer Wohnung, vor ihrer Schule oder vor amerikanischen Sehenswürdigkeiten. Als sie die Fotos mehrmals durchgesehen hatte, machte sie sich daran den Brief zu lesen.  
  
Liebe Usagi,  
  
bis jetzt hat sich hier nicht viel geändert. Amerika ist nach wie vor toll.  
  
Es ist zwar schwierig sich mit seinen Mitschülern immer nur in Englisch zu Unterhalten, aber wie sagt man? Übung macht den Meister. Umino ist trotz allem ein Ass in der Schule. Möchte wissen, wie das kommt. Ach ja, ich arbeite nebenbei als Aushilfe bei der Schulkrankenschwester. Letzte Woche war Umino hier, weil er sich mit einem Papier in den Finger geschnitten hatte. Männer sind ja solche Weicheier. Vor einem Monat waren wir in Washington und haben uns das Kapitol angesehen. Es war echt schön. Die Postkarte, die ich dir eigentlich schreiben wollte, hab ich diesem Brief beigepackt. Und nächste Woche, wollen wir uns die Freiheitsstatue ansehen. Wir haben eine Woche Ferien. Mal sehen, ob sie höher ist, als der Tokyo Tower. Du wirst nicht glauben, was Umino hier im japanischen Viertel für einen Laden gefunden hat. Einen Spezialitätengeschäft, in dem man auch frittierte Garnelen bekommt. Ich sag dir, der hat damit echt einen Schuss weg.  
  
Also, ich hoffe bald mal was von dir zu hören. Bis bald  
  
Naru + Umino  
  
Usagi konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, was Naru und Umino für einen Spass in Amerika haben mussten. Gott sei Dank waren sie im Moment nicht hier. Usagi schluckte. Sie wusste, dass sich dieser Gedanke hart anhörte, aber je mehr ihrer Freunde sie in Sicherheit wusste, umso mehr konnte sie sich auf den Kampf gegen das Böse konzentrieren. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer packte sie den Brief und die Bilder zusammen und verstaute sie in einer Box ihres Zimmers, in der schon andere Postkarten und Briefe von Naru und Umino lagen. Melancholisch blickte sie aus dem Fenster. "Was ist los, Usagi?" fragte Luna, die bisher ruhig auf ihrem Bett geschlafen hatte. Usagi sah zu ihr herunter und versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. "Ich frage mich nur gerade, ob es uns jemals möglich sein wird, unseren Freunden ein friedliches Leben zu ermöglichen. Seit das Dunkle Königreich vor Vier Jahren versucht hat, die Welt zu erobern, mussten wir immer nur kämpfen." Erschrocken sah Luna ihren Schützling. "Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen", beeilte sich Usagi zu sagen. "Ich zweifle nicht an dem Sinn unserer Aufgabe, es war nur ein Gedanke." Damit wandte sie sich wieder dem Fenster zu. "Ach Usagi", flüsterte Luna.  
  
Unsichtbar schwebte Zirias in seiner schwarzen Robe über Tokio. So viele Menschen, dachte er. Und die meisten von ihnen sind so schwach; unwürdig ihre Energie ihrer Herrin zu opfern. Doch es gab einige unter ihnen, starke Krieger, die die Energie der Planeten des Sonnensystems in sich trugen. Allein diese Energie war würdig genug, ihrer Herrin geopfert zu werden und ihr damit die Wiedergeburt in diese Welt zu ermöglichen. Dank seiner Wahrnehmungsgabe, konnte Zirias diese Personen nun fühlen. Fünfzehn Menschen waren es, und alle lebten hier in Tokio. Welch seltsamer Zufall, dachte er bei sich. Es schien fast so, als würden sich die Sterne an diesem Punkt aus irgendeinem Grund versammeln. Doch das war erst einmal nebensächlich. Die Energie dieser Sterne würde ihm gehören, und er würde sie Zirias darbringen, wenn die Zeit dafür reif war. Was interessierte ihn, was das Mädchen im Kerker gegen ihn in der Hand hielt. Früher oder später würde sie die Rolle des Opfers übernehmen, das der Herrscherin die Unsterblichkeit bringen würde. Und bis dahin würde sein Plan erfolgreich gewesen sein. "Ich habe es dir versprochen, Pluto", flüsterte er. "Nichts wird uns mehr trennen." Und mit diesen Worten löste er sich in einer schwarzen Nebelschwade auf und begann, seinen teuflischen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  
Unruhig lief Rei in den Gängen des Hikawa Tempels herum. Was war nur los, fragte sie sich. Sie fand heute nicht die nötige Ruhe, die für ihre Meditation nötig wäre. Um ihre Aufgewühltheit zu bekämpfen, trat sie ins Freie, um vor dem Schrein des Tempels zu beten. Sie war überrascht schon jemanden dort vorzufinden. "Tamashi, was machst du denn hier?" Ihre Freundin rührte sich nicht und man sah ihr an, das sie völlig in ihr Gebet vertieft war. Rei setzte sich auf einen Stein in der Nähe und wartete, bis Tamashi fertig war. Nach fünf Minuten erhob sich ihre blauhaarige Freundin und sah sie überrascht an. "Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören", sagte sie verdutzt. "Das habe ich bemerkt", erwiderte Rei lachend. Doch ihre Miene wurde sofort wieder ernst. "Warum hast du so intensiv gebetet? Beunruhigt dich etwas?" Ihre Freundin sah nun auch nicht mehr fröhlich aus. "Seit heute morgen verspüre ich eine innere Unruhe. Ich spüre große Gefahren, die auf uns zukommen." Rei nickte stumm. "Das habe ich auch bemerkt. Dieses ungewöhnlich schwüle Wetter heute. Kein einziger Vogel hat sich bisher blicken lassen." Plötzlich ertönte ihr Kommunikator. "Rei?" hörte sie Makotos Stimme. Wir treffen uns alle bei Usagi und kommen dich gleich abholen." Dann brach die Verbindung ab. "Typisch", murmelte Rei mit säuerlichem Gesicht. "Ob man selbst vielleicht etwas vorhat, interessiert mal wieder keinen." Tamashi lächelte leise. "Und hast du denn etwas vor, Rei?" Die Angesprochene drehte sich mit hochrotem Kopf um. "Na ja, nein. Aber es hätte ja sein können." Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Tamashis Gesicht aus. "Alles klar", sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern zu Rei. "Ich hole Setsuna, Hotaru und die anderen ab. Wir treffen euch dann bei Usagi." Mit einem kurzen Winken drehte sie sich um, und lief die Stufen hinunter, die zur Strasse führten.  
  
Alles war bereit. Aus seinem Versteck beobachtete Zirias, wie das blauhaarige Mädchen den Platz verließ und die Treppe hinunterlief. "Das war auch eine von denen", flüsterte er leise. "Aber die kommen später dran." Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht ließ er die vier dunklen Prismen vor seinem Gesicht kreisen, die er für diese Mädchen ausgewählt. Diese waren nicht wie die gewöhnlichen Prismen, die man den Unwürdigen anvertraut hatte. Diese Prismen waren von der Herrin selbst gesegnet, geschaffen um Sternenenergien in sich aufzunehmen, die die Energie von einfachen Menschen um ein Vielfaches überstiegen. Mächtige dämonische Energien waren in ihnen eingeschlossen, die ihm behilflich sein würden, das Höchstmaß an Energie aus den Senshi herauszukitzeln. "Geduld, meine Kleinen", sprach Zirias zu den Kugeln. "Eure Stunde ist bald gekommen." Mit diesen Worten fuhr er fort, die junge Priesterin zu beobachten, die sich soeben zu einem innigen Gebet vor den Schrein gekniet hatte.  
  
Als Haruka und Michiru in den Garten kamen, fanden sie Hotaru, Setsuna und Shakira mit nachdenklichem Gesicht vor. "Was ist denn mit euch los?" fragte Michiru fröhlich. Ohne aufzusehen warf ihnen Hotaru einen Zweig des schwarzen Rosenbusches vor die Füße. Mit einem leichten Aufschrei sprang Michiru zurück und Haruka betrachtete mit grimmigem Gesicht den Zweig, an dem zwei volle, schwarze Rosen blühten. "Etwas schreckliches wird heute geschehen", sagte Haruka wütend. "Der Wind ist rastlos und unregelmäßig." Michiru stimmte ihr hilflos zu. "Das Meer beginnt zu tosen", erklärte sie. "Doch bis eben habe ich darin keine Gefahr gesehen." Sie sah Setsuna und Hotaru ratlos an. "Wir sollten uns mit den anderen beraten", schlug sie vor. Setsuna nickte mit düsterem Gesicht. "Raum und Zeit beginnen sich zu verzerren. Eine noch nie dagewesene Gefahr steht uns bevor. Wir sollten sofort aufbrechen." In diesem Moment hielt ein Fahrrad vor dem Gartentor und Tamashi sprang und eilte auf dem gepflasterten Weg zu ihnen. "Wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst sind wir die letzten", rief sie ihnen zu. Verwirrt schauten die anderen Tamashi an. "Was meinst du damit?" fragte Michiru. "Na, wir treffen uns doch alle heute bei Usagi. Ich wollte euch abholen." Sie blickte in Runde und fand sich fragenden Gesichtern gegenüber. "Wisst ihr nichts davon? Makoto hat eben noch Rei angefunkt, um ihr zu sagen, das sie von ihnen abgeholt wird." Hotaru und Setsuna tauschten warnende Blicke aus. "Wir sollten das überprüfen", schlug Haruka vor und holte ihren Kommunikator heraus. "Usagi, hörst du mich?" Nach einem kurzen Rauschen erschien Usagis fröhliches Gesicht auf dem Mini-Bildschirm. "Hallo Haruka, was gibt's?" fragte sie. "Hör zu, wir verspäten uns etwas zu dem Treffen bei dir?" erklärte sie. "Was für ein Treffen?" fragte Usagi. "Seit wann treffen wir uns denn bei mir? Und auch noch heute?" Wie sooft stand ihr völliges Unverständnis ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Du weißt also nichts von einem Treffen?" fragte Haruka mit angespannter Stimme. "Nein. Ich hatte gehofft, heute mal einen freien Tag zu haben, um ihn mit Mamoru zu verbringen. Ach, Mamoru. Hab ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, was er gestern Süßes für mich getan...." Entsetzt starrten Haruka und die anderen auf den Kommunikator. Wenn sich niemand etwas einfallen ließ, würde das noch Stunden so weitergehen. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht reichte Michiru Haruka ein Bonbonpapier und machte ihr mit eindeutigen Gesten zu verstehen, dem Gespräch irgendwie ein Ende zu setzen. Haruka drückte das Papier ein paar Mal hinter ihrem Kommunikator zusammen, um ein Rauschen zu simulieren. "Tut mir leid, Usagi. Die Verbindung ist ganz schlecht. Wir melden uns später." Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung unterbrach sie die Verbindung. Doch ihr Gesicht wurde sofort wieder ernst. "Also entweder gibt es ein eindeutiges Verständnisproblem bei den anderen, oder es ist..." "...eine Falle", führte Michiru den Satz zuende. "Wir müssen Rei warnen", rief Tamashi und zückte ihren Kommunikator, doch außer Rauschen kam nichts heraus. Alle sahen sich alarmiert an. "Dann müssen wir wohl vorbeigehen und nach dem Rechten sehen", schlug Shakira vor. Alle waren einverstanden und bereit zum Aufbruch.  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"CHARON CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"NEMESIS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"Und jetzt los!" rief Haruka und die anderen folgten ihr. "Wo hast du Rei das letzte Mal gesehen, Nemesis?" fragte Saturn. "Am Hikawa Tempel", antwortete diese. "Dorthin wollten die anderen auch kommen." Saturn nickte abwesend. "Dann werden sie sie bestimmt dort überfallen", überlegte sie. "Wir müssen auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Hikawa Tempel", rief sie den anderen zu. "Wir müssen Usagi auch Bescheid geben", überlegte Neptun. "Sie ist die Einzige, die es mit unseren Feinden aufnehmen kann!"  
  
Usagi schrak leicht zusammen, als das Signal ihres Kommunikators erklang. "Ist die Verbindung wieder da, Haruka?" fragte sie lachend. "Nein, hier ist Michiru", tönte eine aufgeregte Stimme aus dem Gerät. "Wir haben nicht viel Zeit! Wir vermuten, dass unsere Feinde Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako am Hikawa Tempel überfallen wollen. Komm bitte so schnell wie es geht dorthin!" Damit brach die Verbindung erneut ab. Usagi starrte geschockt auf ihr Armband. Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich sie. Was bezweckten ihre Feinde nur damit, sie direkt anzugreifen. Die Sailor Senshi waren in den seltensten Fällen das primäre Ziel ihrer Feinde gewesen. Vielmehr waren sie so etwas wie das störende Element, das den Bösen immer wieder ihre Pläne durchkreuzte. Immer noch abwesend stand sie auf und lief zur Tür. "Mama, ich muss ganz dringend weg", rief sie das Treppenhaus hoch und lief die Tür hinaus. Ehe ihre Mutter ihr antworten konnte, war sie schon außer Hörweite.  
  
Die Wolken verzogen sich und gaben den Blick auf den glutroten Abendhimmel über Tokio frei. Rei erhob sich von ihrem Gebet und atmete erleichtert die frische Abendluft ein. Nach ihrem Gebet fühlte sie sich direkt viel wohler. Sie blickte zum Himmel und hielt Ausschau nach den ersten Sternen. "Wo bleiben die denn bloß?" fragte sie sich leise. "Hallo Rei", hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich. Minako, Ami und Makoto kamen die Stufen zum Tempel hinaufgerannt. Völlig außer Puste kamen sie oben an. "Also..", begann Minako. "Also sag uns jetzt bitte, was das für eine wichtige Sache ist, weswegen wir sofort herkommen sollten." Rei sah sie verständnislos an. "Was meinst du damit?" fragte sie. "Ich dachte, ich wolltet mich zu einem Treffen bei Usagi abholen?" Jetzt war es an den anderen verwirrt dreinzuschauen. "Seit wann treffen wir uns denn bei Usagi?" wollte Makoto wissen. "Wir haben alle deinen Funkspruch bekommen, dass wir so schnell wir möglich hierher kommen sollten, weil du etwas wichtiges mit uns zu besprechen hättest." Rei schüttelte den Kopf. "Das stimmt nicht. Ich habe euch nicht...". Ein lautes Lachen hinter ihr ließ sie schlagartig verstummen. Gleichzeitig breiteten sich dichte, schwarze Nebelschwaden auf dem Hof des Tempels aus. Undeutlich konnte sie hinter dem Nebel eine große Gestalt ausmachen. "Ein Dämon?" fragte sie ungläubig. Ein leises Kichern antwortete ihr. "Fast, meine kleine Sailor Senshi. Aber ich glaube, du würdest dir noch wünschen, dass ich einer dieser hirnlosen Dämonen wäre." Mit diesen Worten öffnete sich die Nebelwand ein Stück, und gab den Blick auf einen hochgewachsenen Mann frei. Dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen war er höchstens Mitte 20, aber ähnlich wie bei Setsuna hatten seine Augen etwas zeitloses an sich. Seine langen schwarzen Haare fielen auf eine ebensolche Robe, die das Licht der untergehenden Sonne aufzusagen schien. "Wer bist du?" fragten die Vier wie aus einem Mund. Die dunkle Gestalt lächelte kurz und entblößte dabei strahlend weisse Zähne, die an den Enden leicht spitz zuliefen. "Ich bin euer Erlöser", antwortete dieser schlicht. "Derjenige, der euch von eurer schweren Verantwortung als Sailor Senshi befreien wird und dafür sorgt, dass eure Energie einem nützlichen Zweck zugute kommt." Er blickte jede einzelne von ihnen mit seinen stechenden Augen an. "Ich bin Zirias", stellte er sich vor. Makoto war die Erste, die sich wieder fing. "Es ist uns egal, wer du bist oder was du vorhast. Mit uns wirst du nicht so leicht fertig."  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Unbeeindruckt beobachtete Zirias das Schauspiel und sah sich Sekunden später einer wütenden Sailor Senshi gegenüber. "Dein Plan wird nicht funktionieren", rief Makoto ihm entgegen. "Mit uns ist noch niemand fertig geworden!"  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
Die grünen Kugelblitze schossen auf Zirias zu, doch dieser machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, die Hand zu heben, um die Energie abzufangen. Wie durch einen Schutzschild, verpuffte die Angriffsenergie Jupiters ganz plötzlich. Zirias lächelte leicht und sandte seine dunkle Energie durch seine Augen auf die Kriegerin zu. Von einer Schockwelle erfasst, wurde diese an die nächstgelegene Hauswand geschleudert und blieb für einige Momente bewusstlos liegen. "Makoto", rief Ami geschockt und lief zu ihrer Freundin, um sie zu untersuchen. Auch Rei und Minako folgten ihr. "Es...es geht schon wieder", presste Makoto unter Schmerzen hervor. "Ich brauche nur einen Moment, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen." Aufgebracht drehten sich Ami und die anderen zu Zirias um, der immer noch seelenruhig in der Mitte des Hofes stand und auf die nächste Aktion der Krieger wartete. "Wie kannst du es wagen", schrie Ami ihm entgegen. "Dafür wirst du bezahlen!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Vereint standen die Vier Sailor Senshi zusammen und sahen ihrem neuen Gegner entschlossen entgegen. Doch Zirias hatte für die Mädchen nicht mehr als ein müdes Grinsen übrig. "Wundervoll, diese Energie", flüsterte er. "Ihr seid wirklich die Richtigen." Überrascht sahen sich die Freundinnen an. "Die Richtigen wofür?" fragte Venus vorsichtig. Wie auf Kommando wurde Zirias Gesichtsausdruck düster, sein grinsen diabolisch. "Die Richtigen, um meine Diener kennenzulernen." Mit diesen Worten ließ er die Vier dunklen Prismen erscheinen und setzte ihre Energie frei. Die Kugeln glühten in denselben Farben, wie die Auren der Vier Senshi; Blau, Rot, Grün und Orange. Doch ihr Leuchten hatte etwas gefährliches und bedrohliches an sich. Langsam formten sich aus den Kugeln Vier Gestalten. Als sie ihre Verwandlung beendet hatten, waren aus ihnen übermenschlich große Dämonen geworden, die den Vier Senshi gegenüber standen. Ein Flammendämon für Mars, ein Eisdämon für Merkur, ein Blitzdämon für Jupiter und ein Schattendämon für Venus. Diese Vier Gestalten der Dunkelheit trugen in ihrer Brust eingelassen, die dunklen Prismen. "Seid vorsichtig", flüsterte Merkur ihren Freundinnen zu, während sie mit ihrer Spezialbrille die Daten der Monster analysierte. "Diese Wesen repräsentieren unsere Elemente, aber in einer bösartigen und verzerrten Form." Gerade als sie ihren Satz beendet hatte, stürzten die Dämonen sich auf.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"  
  
Die Attacken von Mars und Jupiter jagten auf ihre Feinde zu und wirbelten bei ihrem Aufprall große Staubwolken auf. Gespannt sahen die beiden auf die Stelle, an der sie die Überreste ihrer Feinde vermuteten. Doch als sich der Staub lichtete, standen die beiden Dämonen unversehrt nebeneinander. Sie hatten nicht den kleinsten Kratzer abbekommen, außer, das die dunklen Prismen auf ihrer Brust nun schwach in Rot und Grün leuchteten. "Verdammt", rief Mars. "Wir sind einfach zu schwach, um sie allein zu besiegen. Auch um Venus und Merkur stand es nicht besser. Die beiden hatten ihre mächtigsten Waffen auf die Dämonen geschleudert, doch auch bei ihnen hatte es keinerlei Wirkung gezeigt. "Es muss einen Weg geben", schrie Mars und setzte wieder zum Angriff an.  
  
"FIRE SOUL BIRD!"  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
Die Attacken der Freundinnen vereinten sich und verursachten eine kleine Explosion, als sie in die Reihen der Dämonen niederging. Schwer atmend glaubten die Senshi schon an ihren Sieg, als ein vierfaches Brüllen ihnen auch diese Hoffnung nahm. Unversehrt traten die Monster aus dem Krater, den die Explosion in den Boden gerissen hatte, heraus und blickten die Senshi siegessicher an. Sie glühten inzwischen schwach in den Farben ihres Elements und die Prismen auf ihrer Brust strahlten fast blendend hell. Erschöpft lehnte sich Mars an einen der Bäume in der Nähe. "Es...es hat keinen Zweck. Wir müssen die anderen benachrichtigen." Missmutig beobachtete Zirias die Entwicklung seines Plans. "Verdammt, so kurz vor dem Ziel wollen sie aufgeben", fluchte er, als ihm die rettende Idee kam. "Fangt an, den Tempel zu zerstören", befahl er den Dämonen. Ungläubig beobachteten die Senshi, wie die Monster ihr Werk der Zerstörung begannen. "Hör auf", schrie Sailor Mars verzweifelt und wollte sich wieder auf die Dämonen stürzen, als eine Hand ihren Arm packte und sie grob zurückzog. "Du darfst sie nicht angreifen", versuchte Uranus ihr klar zumachen. Verwirrt sah Mars sich um. Die Outers hatten sich in den Kampf eingeschaltet. Vielleicht hatten sie nun eine kleine Chance zu gewinnen. Erneut blickte Zirias düster diese erneute Störung. "Ihr kommt noch früh genug dran", schleuderte der den Outer Senshi entgegen und mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, schleuderte er sie einige Meter weiter weg und erschuf eine dunkle Barriere um sie herum, aus der sie sich erst mal nicht befreien konnten. "Verdammt", rief Uranus. "Wir dürfen sie nicht im Stich lassen!"  
  
"URANUS METEOR STRIKE!"  
  
NEMESIS NIGHT ECLIPSE!"  
  
Die machtvollen Angriffe der Outer Senshi explodierten an der Barriere und wurden absorbiert. Ungläubig starrten die Outers auf die Stelle, an der eigentlich ein Loch klaffen müsste, hervorgerufen durch die Explosion. Doch sie hatten vielmehr den Eindruck, das die Wand sich verstärkt hatte. "Charon, kannst du uns hier rausbringen?" fragte Saturn. Die Angesprochene ließ ihren Talisman erscheinen und konzentrierte sich. Der Kristall, der an der Spitze des Raumschlüssels angebracht war, begann schwach zu glühen. Alle sahen hoffnungsvoll auf diesen kleinen Funken aus Licht, der jedoch wenige Momente später wieder erstarb. "Zwecklos", murmelte Charon erschöpft. "Ich kann die Dimension des Raumes innerhalb dieser Barriere nicht verändern." Uranus fluchte. "Es muss doch einen Weg geben, wie wir ihnen helfen können", rief sie hilflos und beobachtete das Schauspiel, das Zirias ihnen bot.  
  
"Wir müssen etwas tun", rief Mars unter Tränen aus, während die Dämonen ein Haus des Tempels schon fast niedergerissen hatten. Merkur beobachtete die Szene und versuchte zu ergründen, was Uranus gemeint haben könnte. "Sie absorbieren unsere Energie", schloss sie schließlich. "Je öfter wir sie angreifen, desto stärker werden sie." Mars sah sie geschockt an. "Aber wir können doch nicht hier herumstehen und zusehen, wie sie den Tempel zerstören", flüsterte sie hilflos. Merkur sah sie mitleidsvoll an, konnte ihr jedoch nichts tröstendes sagen. Bei jedem krachenden Balken zuckte Sailor Mars zusammen, als wäre es ein Knochen ihres eigenen Körpers der gebrochen würde. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie sah, worauf die Dämonen als nächstes zusteuerten. "Das...das Zimmer meiner Mutter", flüsterte sie. "Sie wollen den Teil zerstören, indem das Zimmer meiner Mutter liegt." Sie fühlte nichts anderes mehr als blinde Wut. Vor ihren Augen schlugen Flammen der Rache empor und mit einem Aufschrei loderte ihre Aura feuerrot auf. "Dafür werdet ihr bezahlen", schrie sie verzweifelt und rannte auf die Dämonen zu.  
  
Blitzschnell drehte sich der Feuerdämon zu ihr um und ergriff sie mit einem seiner Fangarme. Völlig überrascht von diesem Angriff, war Mars plötzlich im Würgegriff des Dämons. Sie spürte, wie ihr langsam sie Energie entzogen wurde und schrie vor Schmerzen auf. "Gut so", flüsterte Zirias. "Quäl sie noch ein bisschen weiter, dann sind ihre Freundinnen auch soweit." Er sollte Recht behalten. Angestachelt durch die Schmerzensschreie ihrer Freundin explodierten auch die Energien der drei anderen Senshi, die nun ebenfalls zu den Dämonen eilten, um ihrer langjährigen Kampfgefährtin beizustehen. Und wie Zirias es geplant hatte, schnappte seine Falle zu und Uranus und die anderen konnten in ihrem Gefängnis nur hilflos mit ansehen, wie ihre Freundinnen in ihr Verderben liefen. Die drei übrigen Monster sprangen auseinander um nur eine Sekunde später hinter ihren Angreifern aufzutauchen und sie mit ihren Fangarmen an ich zu fesseln. An Händen und Füssen gefesselt, konnten die Vier Senshi ihrem Schicksal nun nichts mehr entgegensetzen. Auf ein Zeichen von Zirias begannen die Dämonen die angestaute Planetenenergie aus ihren Opfern zu saugen und sie in den Prismen zu speichern. Ungewollt setzen die Senshi durch ihre vergeblichen Bemühungen sich zu befreien auch die letzten Reserven ihrer Kristalle frei und spielten damit Zirias in die Hände. Schon wenige Augenblicke später war es vorbei und die Dämonen ließen die Mädchen, die nun wirklich ganz normale Mädchen waren, fallen und lösten sich auf, bis nur noch die dunklen Prismen übrig blieben. Diese strahlten nun jedoch von der Macht der Vier Planeten, die sie soeben absorbiert hatten und flogen zu ihrem Meister zurück.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln ließ Zirias die dunkle Barriere verschwinden, die die Outer Senshi von den anderen trennte und begann sich langsam mit seiner Beute in einer schwarzen Nebelschwade aufzulösen. Nacheinander blickte er in die Gesichter der Outer Senshi und fand in den meisten ihrer Augen bestätigt, was er dort zu sehen erhoffte; unversöhnlichen Hass und den Durst nach Rache. Doch dann wurde er durch ein Paar purpurfarbene Augen völlig aus der Fassung gebracht, denn in ihnen war kein Hass oder Wut, sondern nur Traurigkeit und Mitleid gegenüber seinem Schicksal. "Pluto", flüsterte er verwirrt, bevor er sich vollständig auflöste. Sie blickte noch einige Momente zu der Stelle, an der er noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gestanden hatte. Oh Pylartes", flüsterte sie unter Tränen, bevor sie sich den anderen zuwandte. Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako lagen ohnmächtig auf dem Boden. Vorsichtig legte Saturn ihnen die Hand auf die Stirn und untersuchte ihren Geist. "Ihre Kristalle sind dunkel", flüsterte sie erschrocken. "In ihnen ist keine Spur mehr der Planetenenergie zu finden." Traurig beugte sich Pluto zu ihnen herunter, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch vernahm. Sailor Moon kam völlig außer Atem die Stufen des Tempels hinaufgejagt und blickte sich suchend um. "Schön, dass du da bist, Sailor Moon", sagte Sailor Pluto und versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. "Doch ich fürchte dieses Mal, bist du zu spät gekommen." Mit diesen Worten sah sie zum fast wolkenlosen Himmel hinauf und suchte dort nach den Vier hellsten Sternen; Merkur, Mars, Jupiter und Venus. Ihr Glanz war verblasst und man konnte die frühere Schönheit dieser schimmernden Himmelsjuwelen nur noch erahnen. 


	15. Sailor Moon Harmony 14 - Zirias dunkler ...

Kapitel 14 - Zirias Dunkler Plan  
  
Geschockt fiel Sailor Moons Blick auf die Körper ihrer vier Freundinnen, die ohnmächtig auf dem verwüsteten Boden lagen. Ihre ehemals strahlenden Auren waren erloschen. "Was ist hier passiert?" brachte sie verstört hervor. Auch ein Blick in die traurigen Gesichter der Outers gab ihr keinen Aufschluss über die Tragödie, die hier vor kurzem passiert war. "Was ist passiert", schrie sie verzweifelt. Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten rannte sie zu ihren Freundinnen und hockte sich neben Saturn. "Geht es ihnen gut?" flüsterte sie heiser. Saturn schaute betreten zu Boden. "Soweit geht es ihnen gut", begann sie und sah Sailor Moon in die Augen. "Doch sie werden sich nicht mehr verwandeln können." Geschockt blickte Sailor Moon von Saturn zu ihren Freundinnen. "Was soll das heißen?" fragte sie aufgebracht und hielt sich dann die Hand vor den Mund. "Entschuldigung", sagte sie. "Ich wollte nicht schreien." Beruhigend legte Saturn ihre Hand auf Sailor Moons Schulter. "Ist schon gut. Ihnen wurde eine Falle gestellt, und Zirias hat ihnen die Energie entzogen." Moon nickte resigniert, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde in diesem Augenblick von ihren Freundinnen in Anspruch genommen. Benommen schlug Rei die Augen auf und blickte sie an. "Tut mir leid", flüsterte sie. "Wir haben es leider nicht geschafft..." Sailor Moon verwandelte sich zurück in Usagi und half ihrer Freundin aufzustehen. Rei war noch sehr schwach, was wegen dem hohen Energieverlust nicht verwunderlich war. Auch die anderen erwachten nach und nach aus ihrer Ohnmacht und die Outers halfen ihnen so gut es ging wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Traurig blickte Usagi ihre Freundinnen an, die nun alle in Decken gewickelt auf der Veranda eines Tempelhauses saßen. Noch vor wenigen Jahren hatten sie sich alle gewünscht als normale Mädchen leben zu können. Aber wollten sie es auf diese Weise? Sie schwor sich, dass sie die Energie ihrer Freundinnen zurückholen würde. Koste es, was es wolle. Ihre Freundschaft, sowohl als Menschen, wie auch als Sailor Senshi zog sich durch mehrere Leben. Einen Teil davon aufzugeben, würde bedeuten ihre Freundschaft in diesem sowie in allen vorhergegangenen Leben zu verleugnen. Usagi war fest entschlossen.  
  
Gedankenverloren saß Zirias, alias Pylartes, in seiner Kammer der dunklen Katedrahle. Ohne großes Interesse sah er sich um. Er hatte es weit gebracht als Vertreter Nocturns. Der Raum war mit allem nur denkbaren Luxus ausgestattet, was man von einem Ordensbruder eigentlich nicht erwartete. Die Vorhänge vor den großen Fenstern waren aus schwerem, schwarzem Samt die Bücherregale mit Gold verkleidet und die Weinkaraffen bestanden aus feinstem Kristall. Doch all dies war ihm im Moment nicht wichtig. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf seine Beute. Er ließ die Vier dunklen Prismen langsam in seiner Hand kreisen und beobachtete ihr Farbenspiel: Das feurige Rot des Mars, das kühle Blau des Merkur, das schimmernde Gold der Venus und das strahlende Grün des Jupiter. Was für ein Erfolg! Allen Mitgliedern der Bruderschaft zusammen war es nicht gelungen nur einen Bruchteil der Sternenenergie zu beschaffen, die in einer dieser Kugeln steckte. Und ihm war es so leicht gefallen. Doch er fragte sich, warum er sich nicht freuen konnte. Ein solcher Sieg würde bestimmt von Nocturn entsprechend belohnt werden. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu dem Paar purpurner Augen, die ihn bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen so traurig und mitleidsvoll angesehen hatten. "Pluto", flüsterte er leiser vor sich. "Es würde mir umso vieles leichter fallen, wenn du mich hassen würdest." Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein Gefühl und er beeilte sich, die Vier Kugeln in einer Schatulle verschwinden zu lassen. Ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen sagte er: "Seid gegrüßt, Herr." Nocturn bewegte sich fast geräuschlos und zog einen der Vorhänge auf, so das das silberne Mondlicht hereinfiel. "Eine wunderschöne Nacht. Findest du nicht auch, Zirias?" Lange stand er schweigend am Fenster und betrachtete die Stadt. Das Licht des Mondes ließ seine Haut noch bleicher und seine Augen noch dunkler wirken. "Ich habe gehört, du warst heute unterwegs. Hattest Du Erfolg mit deinem Plan?" Zirias schrak innerlich zurück. Woher hatte er das gewusst? Hatte das Mädchen im Kerker vielleicht etwas durchsickern lassen? "Das stimmt", antwortete er und versuchte seiner Stimme seine Anspannung nicht anmerken zu lassen. " Mein Plan beginnt langsam Gestalt anzunehmen und ich werde die benötigte Sternenenergie bald präsentieren können." Mit einem erfreuten Lächeln drehte sich Nocturn zu ihm um. "Das freut mich wirklich. Du weißt ich halte große Stücke auf dich, Zirias. Also enttäusch ich bitte nicht." Flüsterte er, als er sich in einer gräulichen Nebelwolke auflöste. Schweißgebadet setzte sich Zirias auf sein Bett. Warum hatte er seinem Meister nicht die Vier Kugeln übergeben? Was hatte ihn gehindert? Nein! Er schüttelte den Kopf um die unerwünschten Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er musste an seinen Schwur denken, und auch die Energien der übrigen Senshi in seinen Besitz bringen. Entschlossen stand er auf, um sich seine nächsten Opfer auszusuchen.  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich die Unruhe am Hikawa Tempel etwas gelegt. Die Outers, bis auf Tamashi, waren gegangen, um sich Gedanken über das weitere Vorgehen gegen den Feind zu machen. Usagi saß nun allein mit ihren Freundinnen in Reis Zimmer und wachte über deren Schlaf. Die Vier waren nur sehr kurz wach gewesen und hatten sich dann zu Tode erschöpft hingelegt. Traurig beobachtete Usagi ihre Gesichter. So lange hatten sie jetzt schon zusammen gekämpft. Sollte das alles nun vorbei sein? Doch sie hatte sich geschworen deren Energie zurück zuholen und so würde es auch sein. An der Tür erschien Tamashi und bedeutete ihr leise für einen Moment nach draußen zu kommen. Nur widerwillig löste sich Usagi von ihren Freundinnen und trat nach draußen in die frische Nachtluft. Der Himmel war klar und der Mond leuchtete strahlend hell am Firmament. Nur die Sterne, die sie jetzt so gerne sehen wollte, leuchteten nur noch mit einem Bruchteil ihrer früheren Leuchtkraft. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer folgte sie Tamashi zum Schrein des Tempels. "Was möchtest du, Tamashi?" fragte sie. "Geh lieber auch nach Hause und ruh dich aus. Der nächste Angriff der Feinde wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen." Entschieden schüttelte Tamashi den Kopf. "Ich werde Rei und die anderen bestimmt nicht schon wieder im Stich lassen. Es ist mir diesmal schon nicht gelungen sie zu beschützen und ein zweites Mal wird es mir sicher nicht passieren." Müde legte Usagi ihre Hand auf Tamashis Schulter. "Der Feind hat von ihnen bekommen, was er wollte", erklärte sie leise. "Sie sind nicht mehr wichtig für ihn." Traurig sah sie Tamashi in die Augen. "Ich bitte Dich, geh nach Hause und leg dich ins Bett. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, das zwei von uns in den kommenden Kämpfen müde sind und ich werde auf dich zählen müssen." Erleichtert registrierte sie, wie der Widerstand in Tamashi langsam dahinschmolz. "Also gut, wenn du es mir auf diese Weise sagst", begann sie." Aber du musst mir versprechen, das du auch bald nach Hause gehst." Ergeben nickte Usagi. "Ich verspreche es dir", erklärte sie. "Aber jetzt geh." Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Tempel drehte sich Tamashi um und lief nach Hause, um vor dem nächsten Tag noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen. Als sie außer Sichtweite war, drehte sich auch Usagi wieder dem Tempel zu, um ihre nächtliche Wacht fortzusetzen. Gott sei Dank war der nächste Tag ein Samstag. So hatten die Mädchen wenigstens zwei Tage um sich auszuruhen. Und ihnen blieben zwei Tage, um eine Lösung des Problems zu finden.  
  
"Was denkst du? Betrügt er uns?" Nocturn hatte sich inzwischen in die Verliese unterhalb der großen Halle zurückgezogen. "Seine Seele wandert momentan zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit", wisperte das Mädchen ihm zu. "Wir müssen vorbereitet sein, falls er sich für den falschen Weg entscheidet." Nocturn nickte langsam. "Er hat vier der Senshi schon besiegt und ihre Energien an sich genommen. Und dennoch hat er mir diese wichtige Tatsache vorhin verschwiegen. Ich befürchte, dass wir auch ihn verlieren werden." Fast traurig schüttelte der den Kopf. "Sei beruhigt, Vater", erklärte das Mädchen. "Wenn Zirias fallen sollte, werden die Planetenenergien unser sein." Sie lächelte ein eisiges Lächeln und selbst Nocturn hätte Angst vor ihr bekommen können, wenn er sich seiner Kräfte und seines Status nicht so sicher wäre. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Kind" sagte er, hütete sich jedoch davor ihr bewundernd die Hand auf den Kopf zu legen. Immerhin gab es einen Grund, weshalb sie eingesperrt war. "Ich wusste, wir haben die richtige Person als Opfer für unsere Herrin erwählt." Das Gesicht des Mädchens wurde freundlicher, fast schüchtern. "Ich bin dankbar, dass ich unsere Gebieterin auf diese Weise dienen kann, Vater", sagte sie leise. "Dann werde ich mich nun daran machen, das Ritual vorzubereiten." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder in den grauen Wolken aus dunklem Nebel. "Bereite du nur das Ritual vor, Vater", flüsterte das Mädchen mit einem diabolischen Grinsen. "Es wird das letzte sein, was du sehen wirst!" Ihr hysterisches Lachen klang noch lange von den Wänden der Verliese wieder.  
  
Der nächste Morgen dämmerte grau heran. Die Glocke des Tempels schallte über den Hof und riss Usagi aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf. Erstaunt sah sie auf die Uhr. Sie hatte also doch ein paar Stunden geschlafen. Mühsam erhoben sich auch Rei, Ami, Makoto und Minako aus ihren Betten bzw. von ihren Matratzen. Usagi beeilte sich, ihren Freundinnen aufzuhelfen. "Wie geht es euch?" fragte sie besorgt. "Wie erschlagen", antwortete Minako müde und bemühte sich, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. "Was ist eigentlich passiert?" fragte Ami und hielt sich ihren schmerzenden Kopf. Traurig setzte sich Usagi zu ihnen und begann ihnen die Geschehnisse des Abends nochmals zu erzählen. "Man hat euren Sternenkristallen die Energie entzogen", erklärte sie betrübt. "Die anderen konnten euch nicht helfen, egal was sie versuchten." Die Vier Freundinnen sahen sich geschockt. "Das kann nicht sein", rief Rei aufgebracht. "Taiki hat uns damals doch gesagt, dass der Sternenkristall die Seele einer Sailor Senshi ist. Bedeutet das jetzt etwa, das wir keine Seelen mehr besitzen? Das glaube ich nicht!" Hastig kramte sie nach ihrem Verwandlungsstab. "So lange wir die hier haben, werden wir uns auch weiter verwandeln können." Ihre Freundinnen taten es ihr gleich und brachten ebenfalls ihre Stäbe zum Vorschein. "Versuchen wir es", forderte Rei sie mit neuer Hoffnung auf. "Verwandeln wir uns!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWE-MAKE UP!"  
  
Auch Usagi sah der schon so oft durchgeführten Prozedur gespannt zu. Vielleicht hatten Hotaru und die anderen ja unrecht? Vielleicht waren Rei und ihre Freundinnen nur geschwächt und würden nach einer kurzen Ruhepause ihre Kräfte wiedererlangen. Doch das gewohnte Licht, welches die Verwandlung sonst begleitete blieb aus. Stattdessen hörten sie nur ein lautes Klirren. Geschockt betrachteten die Mädchen ihre Verwandlungsstäbe. Von den farbigen Kristallkugeln, die das Herzstück der Verwandlung bildeten, hatten sich tiefe Risse durch den gesamten Stab gezogen. Die Planetensymbole, die sonst immer von dem inneren Leuchten der Kugeln erhellt wurden, färbten sich schwarz und verschwanden schließlich ganz. Lange Zeit sagte niemand etwas. "Dann ist es also wahr", flüsterte Rei. "Wir werden uns nie wieder verwandeln können?" Traurig schlug sie die Augen nieder und stille Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.  
  
Hoch über der schwarzen Katedrahle schwebte Zirias in der Luft, verborgen von schwarzen Nebelschwaden, die ihn vor dem ohnehin grauen Himmel fast unsichtbar erscheinen ließen. Er betrachtete die Stadt, die unter ihm lag, mit kaltem Blick. "Phase 2 meines Planes läuft hiermit an", verkündete er leise. Er streckte eine Hand aus und ließ über der Handfläche 5 dunkle Prismen erscheinen. "Die nächsten Opfer sind bereits erwählt worden, ihre Energie unserer Herrin zu überlassen." Plötzlich erschien ihm wieder das Bild Plutos vor Augen und er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um die unerwünschten Gefühle, die er in sich aufsteigen fühlte, zu unterdrücken. "Nein, nicht noch einmal", fluchte er. "Dieses Mal werde ich erneut Erfolg haben." Die Energie, die in den schwarzen Kugeln eingeschlossen war, leuchtete einmal grell auf, bevor die sie wieder verschwanden. "Niemand wird mir entkommen", flüsterte Zirias und hob die Hände zum Himmel. Erst waren es nur flüchtige Nebelschwaden, die vorübergehende Passanten an sanften Morgennebel erinnerten. Doch langsam wurde der Nebel immer dichter und dichter, bis diejenigen, die das Pech hatten, hinein zu geraten, nicht einmal mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen konnten. Von der Katedrahle aus, breitete sich der Nebel immer schneller und schneller über Tokio aus, bis auch die Randbezirke der Stadt von der grauen wabernden Masse verschluckt wurden. Mit einem diabolischen Lächeln betrachtete Zirias sein Werk und verschmolz mit dem Nebel, auf der Suche nach seinen Opfern.  
  
Zur selben Zeit saßen Haruka und Michiru in einem kleinen Café in der Innenstadt. "Ob es wirklich so schlecht um sie steht?" fragte Michiru besorgt. Haruka rührte schweigend in ihrem Kaffee. Niemand sagte ein Wort. "Ich meine ist es wirklich so endgültig?" Scheppernd setzte Haruka ihre Tasse ab und der Kaffe schwappte über den Rand. "Es sieht ganz so aus", antwortete sie missmutig. "Ich stimme den Starlights zwar nicht gerne zu, aber es ist wie Yaten sagte. Die Seele einer Sailor Senshi liegt in ihrem Sternenkristall. Wenn dem Kristall die Energie fehlt, ist es genauso, als wäre er der Person entrissen worden. Michiru sah ihre Partnerin lange an, bevor sie es wagte, ihr ihre Angst zu gestehen. "Denkst du, er wird uns auch angreifen?" Haruka sah ihr lange in die Augen. Das sie sich nicht ihrem sonst so aufbrausendem Temperament hingab, verstörte Michiru umso mehr. "Davon bin ich fest überzeugt", sagte sie. "Und er wird bestimmt nicht lange auf sich warten lassen." Besorgt schaute Michiru aus dem Fenster des Cafés, um sich ein wenig abzulenken. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie das Treiben vor dem Fenster sah. "Haruka", sagte sie mit angespannter Stimme. "Sieh hinaus!" Die Augen von Haruka folgten denen ihrer Partnerin. Was sie draußen sah, verschlug ihr die Sprache. Überall in den Strassen war Nebel. Nicht in der Form, wie er vielleicht an einem kühlen Herbstmorgen schon mal über der Stadt lag. Dieser Nebel war so dicht, dass man selbst die Sonne kaum sah. Wegen des fehlenden Sonnenlichtes hatten die Straßenlaternen ihre Arbeit aufgenommen und waren als ein paar verschwommene Lichtpunkte in der undurchdringlichen Nebelwand zu erkennen. "Wie ich gesagt habe", folgerte Haruka ungerührt. "Sie werden nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.  
  
Es war einfach perfekt. Zirias betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk. Obwohl die Sonne es inzwischen geschafft hatte, die graue Wolkendecke zu durchbrechen, herrschte in Tokio selbst ein schummriges Zwielicht, als wäre gerade Dämmerung. Er lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein. Auch die zweite Phase seines Plans würde ohne Probleme über die Bühne gehen. Die Bande der Freundschaft würde eine Sailor Senshi nach der anderen ins Verderben ziehen. Das war immer noch die größte Schwäche der Kämpfer für das Gute: Ihr Mitleid, ihr Mitgefühl und ihre ständige Bereitschaft ihr Leben für ihre Freunde zu opfern. Nun, er selbst würde sich diese Eigenschaften zunutze machen, indem er die Personen, die er für Phase 2 vorgesehen hatte, mit einem Köder in die Falle locken würde. Genauer gesagt waren es insgesamt drei, aber die Anzahl der Köder war Zirias ziemlich egal, so lange nur die Beute stimmte. Das Geniale daran war, das zwei der Köder gleichzeitig auch Beute waren, also konnte es sich nur lohnen. Der einzige Haken an seinem Plan war, das er unter Umständen auch unerwünschte Personen anlockte. Aber dieses Risiko musste er eingehen. Er konzentrierte sich und ließ seinen Geist treiben, auf der Suche nach dem ersten "Köder". Prompt hatte er ihn gefunden. Er grinste diabolisch. Es war alles so einfach. Wieso waren eigentlich alle vor ihm gescheitert, fragte er sich. Die Energie dieser Sailor Senshi zu rauben war genauso amüsant wie ein Spiel. Er verschmolz mit dem Nebel in seiner Umgebung, um den ersten der "Köder" an den Haken zu bringen und auszuwerfen.  
  
An Mamorus Wohnungstür klingelte es leise. Usagi hatte diesmal keine Lust ein minutenlanges Klingelkonzert zu veranstalten. Das Einzige was sie jetzt brauchte war eine Schulter, an der sie sich ausweinen konnte. Nach wenigen Momenten öffnete Mamoru die Tür. Wie es aussah war er völlig überrascht seine Freundin zu sehen, da es so gar nicht ihre Art war, nicht wie ein Orkan in seine Wohnung zu fegen. "Was ist los, Usagi" fragte er besorgt. Schweigend trat Usagi ein und setze sich, die Hände ineinander verkrampft, auf die Couch. Mamoru setzte sich neben und streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange. "Was ist passiert?" Nur langsam erzählte Usagi ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht. Sie geriet zwischendurch immer kurz ins Stocken, als die Erinnerung sie wieder einmal überflutete. "Und wir konnten ihnen nicht helfen", schloss sie resigniert ihren Bericht. "Fast alle von uns waren dort, doch wir konnten nichts gegen sie ausrichten. Wir waren so machtlos!" Bestürzt hatte Mamoru der Erzählung seiner Freundin gelauscht. Er konnte kaum glauben was er da gehört hatte. Er gehörte zwar auch irgendwie zum Sailorteam dazu, doch unter den Mädchen war immer eine besonders starke Bindung gewesen, die durch die Tatsache, dass sie auch noch Kampfgefährtinnen waren noch verstärkt wurde. Und nun sollte dieses Band gerissen sein? Die Sailor Senshi, die als erstes in dieser Welt erwacht waren, sollten nun nicht mehr gemeinsam kämpfen? So langsam dämmerte ihm die ganze Tragweite des Planes der dunklen Bruderschaft. "Glaubst du, sie wollen sich auch noch die Energien der anderen holen?" fragte er vorsichtig. Usagi blickte ihn erschrocken an. Bisher hatte die Sorge um ihre Freundinnen alle weiteren rationalen Gedankengänge, die sich aus der Tragödie ergaben schlichtweg beiseite geschoben. "Ich...Ich weiß es nicht", stotterte sie. "Glaubst du, das es möglich wäre?" Mamoru nickte schließlich. "Warum sollten sie sich mit den Energien von Vier Sailor Senshi zufrieden geben? Erinnere dich an Beryl. Auch sie konnte nie genug menschliche Energie bekommen. Und wir wissen auch nicht, was sie mit den Sternenenergien der Mädchen bezwecken." Usagi sprang auf und sah ihren Freund entschlossen an. "Wir müssen sie warnen", rief sie. "Ich laufe zum Hikawa Tempel und sage den Mädchen Bescheid. Und von dort aus, versuche ich dann die anderen zu erreichen." Mamoru blickte sie etwas verwirrt an. "Warum benutzt du nicht deinen Kommunikator?" wollte er wissen. Usagi schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Seit gestern abend haben wir ständig Störungen. Aber ich kann es ja noch einmal versuchen." Sie aktivierte ihren Kommunikator, doch außer einem beständigen Rauschen, war nichts daraus zu hören. "Ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg", sagte sie. "Begleitest du mich?" Für Mamoru war die Frage natürlich vollkommen überflüssig. Ihn plagte sowieso schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, das die Mädchen ein paar Mal ohne seine Hilfe auskommen mussten. Seit Usagi ihm die Geschichte erzählt hatte, fragte er sich, ob es möglicherweise anders verlaufen wäre, wenn er eingegriffen hätte. "Natürlich komme ich mit." Gemeinsam liefen sie die Stufen des Hochhauses hinunter, in dem sich seine Wohnung befand. Doch als sie vor der Eingangstür ankamen, bot sich ihnen ein grauenhafter Anblick. "Was zum Teufel...", fluchte Mamoru, als der die undurchdringlichen Nebelschwaden erblickte, die so dicht waren, das man kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Auch Usagi konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. "Was...was haben sie bloß vor?" fragte sie sich verzweifelt.  
  
Akane stand schweigend am Fenster der Werkstatt und starrte auf das Wetterphänomen, dass sich ihr bot. Einen solch dichten Nebel hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Ob das etwas mit ihren Feinden zu tun hatte? Sie war noch nicht lang genug dabei, um so etwas genau beurteilen zu können. Doch alle Anzeichen sprachen dafür. Noch in der Nacht hatte Haruka sie angerufen und erzählt, was mit Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako passiert war. Seufzend wandte sie sich von der trostlosen Aussicht ab und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Dieses Wetter hatte auch seine guten Seiten. So konnte sie sich wieder ein paar Motoren widmen, an denen sie seit Wochen herumbastelte. Bei diesem Nebel würde sich sowieso niemand in sein Auto setzen und wenn doch, dann verdiente er es nicht besser. Außerdem war praktischerweise die Leuchtschrift defekt, die den Autofahrern auch in der Nacht den Weg hierher weisen sollte. Also konnte sie sich eigentlich darauf verlassen, dass sie bei diesem Nebel nicht gestört wurde. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie innehalten. Sie kam anscheinend heute nicht mehr dazu etwas Zeit für sich haben. Noch während sie die Tür öffnete, fragte sie das übliche: "Was kann ich für sie tun?" und blickte in Sakuras amüsiertes Gesicht. "Es wäre ein Anfang, wenn ich reinkommen könnte. Es ist etwas ungemütlich hier draußen", grinste sie.  
  
Zirias Gestalt verschmolz gänzlich mit seiner Umgebung, sonst hätte ihn zumindest eines der beiden Mädchen bemerkt. Doch sein Werk war perfekt. Die undurchdringliche Nebelwand, mit der er Tokio gesegnet hatte, zwang die Menschen dazu, auf nichts anderes als ihren nächsten Schritt zu achten. Seine Stimmung hatte sich bedeutend gehoben. Man hatte ihm soeben einen großen Teil seines nächsten Schritts abgenommen. Er hatte sich schon den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie er die beiden Mädchen zusammenbringen sollte. Die Köder waren ausgeworfen, dachte er sich grinsend. Jetzt müssen nur noch die Fische angelockt und an Land gezogen werden. Lächelnd ließ er noch einmal die fünf dunklen Prismen erscheinen, die er bis zum Ende des Tages mit Energie gefüllt sehen wollte. Wie auch ihre Vorgänger waren sie mit starken dämonischen Mächten geladen, die fast haargenau mit den Kräften ihrer Opfer überein stimmten. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Lichtquellen, die in diesem Nebel blass und verschwommen wirkten, strahlte ihr Licht ungebrochen. "Habt Geduld", flüsterte er leise. "Eure Stunde ist bald gekommen."  
  
Ami Mizuno saß allein in ihrem Zimmer. Vor sich auf dem Tisch lag ein Brief, nein, vielmehr ein Paket. Sie kannte den Absender und wusste nur zu gut, was sich in dem Paket befand, doch hatte sie bisher nicht den Mut gefunden, es zu öffnen. Ihre Mutter hatte heute eine lange Schicht im Krankenhaus und würde nicht vor dem Abend wieder zu hause sein. Auch ein Blick in ihre Bücher konnte ihr das Gefühl der Leere nicht nehmen, was sie schon den ganzen Tag mit sich herumtrug. Ami richtete ihren Blick wieder auf das Paket vor ihr. Zitternd bewegte sie ihre Hand und begann den Knoten zu lösen, der das Paket verschnürte. Wie von selbst fiel die Verpackung hinab und enthüllte etwas, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Wie sie schon vermutet hatte, war es ein Bild ihres Vaters. Doch hatte sie selten ein Bild von solcher Lebendigkeit und Fröhlichkeit gesehen, wie dieses. Es war schon seltsam, dass ihr Vater immer genau das mit seinen Bildern ausdrückte, was ihr scheinbar zu diesem Zeitpunkt am meisten fehlte. Vor sich auf dem Papier sah sie einen Delphin. Das schöne Tier war so lebendig und ausdrucksstark gezeichnet, dass sie fast den Eindruck hatte, durch ein kleines Fenster auf das Meer zu blicken. Die Sonne glänzte auf seiner zarten, grauen Haut und die vielen kleinen Wassertropfen reflektierten das Licht und brachen es in viele, kleine Regenbögen. Im Hintergrund des Bildes sah sie schemenhaft weitere Delphine, die wohl so etwas wie die Familie oder die Freunde waren. Doch keiner von ihnen wirkte so heiter, so lebenshungrig und stark, wie der Delphin in der Bildmitte. Ami schloss die Augen und erste Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. "Warum", flüsterte sie leise. "War denn alles, wofür wir gekämpft haben umsonst?" Sie blickte wieder das Bild an, als könnte sie darin eine Antwort finden; einen Sinn für die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages. Doch sie fand nichts. Alles was ihr entgegenstrahlte, war lediglich das heitere Wesen des Delphins und die unausgesprochene Liebe ihres Vaters. Mit einem Seufzer schob sie das Bild von sich und blickte mit traurigem Blick aus dem Fenster. "Ich bin Sailor Merkur", sagte sie leise. "Die Senshi des Wassers und der Weisheit."  
  
Rei Hino lief geistesabwesend durch die dunklen Gänge des Hikawa Tempels. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, seit sie am Morgen des Tages die schreckliche Gewissheit hatte, das ihr Leben als Sailor Senshi wohl für immer ein Ende hatte. Sicher, sie hatte sich schon oft gewünscht ein normales Leben als normales Mädchen zu führen, doch in den vergangenen Jahren waren die Ziele für die sie als Sailor Mars kämpfte so sehr mit ihrem eigenen, normalen Leben verschmolzen, dass sie sich nun nutzlos vorkam. Ihr Leben war plötzlich ohne jeglichen Inhalt. Traurig blickte sie auf. Wie von selbst hatten ihre Füße sie in den Raum getragen, in dem das heilige Feuer brannte, wo sie oft Trost suchte und manchmal auch fand. Doch diesmal war es anders. Keine Visionen würden im Feuer auftauchen, keine bösen Auren ihren Geist in Anspruch nehmen. Auch wenn das Feuer, ihr Element, hell vor ihr loderte, so fühlte sie sich im Innern doch irgendwie erloschen; kalt und leer. Probeweise setzte sie sich auf ihren gewohnten Platz vor dem Feuer und versuchte ihren Geist zu beruhigen und ihre Gedanken zur Ruhe zu zwingen, um in den zischenden Flammen nach Erleuchtung zu suchen. Nichts. Sie konzentrierte sich stärker, so dass ihr der Schweiß von der Stirn rann. Nicht so sehr von der Hitze des Feuers, sondern vor Anstrengung und Wut. "Warum", schrie sie gequält und hämmerte wütend mit der Faust auf den Boden ein. "Warum", wimmerte sie schließlich nur noch. War denn alles was sie war, alles was sie glaubte zu sein nur den Energien ihres Schutzplaneten zu verdanken? Hatte alles, was ihr bisher in ihrem Leben wichtig war, nun plötzlich keine Bedeutung mehr? Sie fühlte ihre innere Barriere bröckeln, die sie bisher davon abgehalten hatte, in Gegenwart anderer schwach zu sein. Sie spürte die Tränen heiß in ihren Augen brennen, doch hielt sie sie trotzig zurück. Auch wenn sie nun schwach war, so sollte sie doch niemand dafür halten. "Ich bin Sailor Mars", sagte sie ausdruckslos. "Die Senshi des Krieges und des Feuers." Mühsam stand sie auf und wandte dem Feuer den Rücken zu und blickte plötzlich in das traurige Gesicht von Tamashi.  
  
Luna stand wartend vor Makotos Wohnungstür. Sie hatte inzwischen alles versucht, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Wenn man eine menschliche Gestalt hat, erscheinen einem Dinge wie Klopfen und Klingeln immer als so selbstverständlich. Doch als Katze würde man in einer solchen Situation gerne auf solche Fähigkeiten zurückgreifen können. "Makoto", rief sie laut und spielte damit ihre letzte Möglichkeit aus. "Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Mach doch bitte endlich auf." Schnell schaute sie sich um, ob sie vielleicht jemand gehört haben könnte. Doch sie hatte noch einmal Glück gehabt. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Makoto stand vor ihr. Luna staunte. Makoto hatte anscheinend ihre eigene Art, mit einer solchen Krise fertig zu werden. Sie hatte ihren Karate-Anzug an und war scheinbar schon mehrere Stunden zugange, denn sie atmete schnell und der Schweiß floss in Strömen von ihrer Stirn. "Darf ich...reinkommen?" fragte Luna vorsichtig. Schweigend trat Makoto beiseite und machte der Katze den Eingang frei. Luna sprang auf einen Stuhl in der Mitte des Zimmers und betrachtete Makoto genau. "Wie geht es Dir", fragte sie. "Fantastisch", sagte Makoto und schlug mit diesen Worten wieder auf den Sandsack ein, der in der Mitte des Zimmers von der Decke hing. "So gut, wie es einem gehen kann, wenn einem plötzlich der Sinn des Daseins gestohlen wird." Immer wieder und wieder ließ sie ihre Fäuste auf den fiktiven Gegner niedersausen, bis sie sich völlig erschöpft daran festhielt. Luna schauderte. Wenn dieser Sandsack ein Mensch, bzw. ein Feind gewesen wäre, dann wäre jetzt nicht mehr viel von ihm übrig. Makoto wandte ihr Gesicht der schwarzen Katze zu und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Es ist so ungerecht", flüsterte sie und hieb noch einmal mit letzter Kraft auf ihren "Trainingspartner" ein. "Auch wenn wir es bisher nicht wahrhaben wollten, uns wurde das wichtigste in unserem Leben genommen. Unser Schicksal", stieß sie hervor. Voller Mitleid schaute Luna zu Makoto hinauf. "Wie sollen wir Usagi denn nur weiter beschützen, wenn wir nicht mehr an ihrer Seite kämpfen können?" Sie drehte sich um und machte probeweise ein paar Kicks in die Luft, bevor sie sich wieder dem Sandsack zuwandte. "Ich bin Sailor Jupiter", keuchte sie angestrengt. "Die Senshi der Stärke und des Donners."  
  
Minako Aino saß allein im Park und beobachtete die Menschen um sich herum. Ganz allein war sie jedoch nicht. Ihr weißer Kater Artemis saß neben ihr und schaute sie besorgt an. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Minako?" fragte er. Minako sah ihn ausdruckslos an. "Warum bist Du überhaupt noch bei mir, Artemis? Ich bin keine Sailor Senshi mehr." Bei diesen Worten liefen ihr zwei kleine Tränen über die Wangen. Geschockt sah Artemis sie an. "Wir sind Freunde, Minako", erinnerte er sie. "Ich werde Dir helfen wo ich nur kann, ob du nun eine Senshi bis, oder nicht." Minako brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande, dass jedoch nicht wirklich ihre Augen erreichte. "Aber als Senshi war ich ebenso ein Versager wie als gewöhnliches Mädchen", flüsterte sie. "Nur habe ich mich als Senshi wenigstens zu etwas nutze gefühlt." Sanft streichelte sie ihrem Kater über das Fell. "Wie lange bist du nun schon bei mir, Artemis?" fragte sie. "Fünf oder Sechs Jahre?" Artemis nickte langsam. Ihm war nicht wohl zumute, wenn Minako in einer solchen Stimmung war. "Habe ich in der Zeit, in der ich eine Senshi war, jemals Liebe gefunden?" Überrascht blickte Artemis zu ihr auf. So eine Frage hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. "Sieh dich hier um"; bat Minako. "Was siehst du?" Der weiße Kater blickte sich aufmerksam in dem kleinen Park um. "Ich sehe Menschen", stellte er nach einigen Augenblicken fest. Minako lächelte. "Weißt Du, was ich sehe? Ich sehe Ehepartner, Pärchen und Freunde. Alle sind in Liebe verbunden und ich freue mich für sie", stellte sie fest. "Doch...", fügte sie nun etwas trauriger hinzu: "Was ist mit mir?" Sie blickte Artemis nun direkt in die Augen. "Was ist mit mir? Ich war Sailor V und Sailor Venus, die Senshi der Liebe und der Schönheit. Und bin ich dem gerecht geworden? Ihre Augen wanderten langsam durch den Park. "Ich habe es nie geschafft die Liebe zu finden. Weiß Gott, ich habe sie überall gesucht und zu finden gehofft, doch sie ist mir immer wieder entglitten." Minako schloss für eine Weile die Augen. "Erinnerst du dich? Vor vier Jahren sagte Ace, oder Adonis mir, dass ich für alle Ewigkeit keine Liebe finden würde. Das der Kampf mein Schicksal wäre. Und nun bleibt mir nicht einmal mehr das." Artemis öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, doch ihm fiel im Moment nichts ein, womit er Minako trösten konnte.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit versuchten Haruka und Michiru einen schnellen Weg nach Hause zu finden. Auf Anraten Michirus hatte Haruka schließlich doch zugestimmt bei diesem Wetter nicht das Auto zu benutzen. Das Argument von ihr, dass sie ja eigentlich gar kein schlechtes Wetter hätten, sondern das es lediglich Taktik des Feindes wäre, um sie alle zu verwirren, war nicht auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen. Denn auch wenn man unüberlegt oder zu schnell in dieser "Taktik" fahren würde, wäre das Auto im Endeffekt genauso ein Fall für den Schrottplatz, als wenn man durch simplen Nebel gefahren wäre. "Wäre es nicht besser, im Hikawa Tempel vorbei zuschauen, um nach den Mädchen zu sehen?" fragte Haruka. Michiru schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. "Sie sind momentan außer Gefahr. Leider. Wir müssen uns mit Setsuna und Hotaru beraten, wie wir unseren Feinden entgegentreten sollen." Eine lange Zeit sagte niemand von ihnen etwas. Haruka holte ihren Kommunikator hervor und versuchte erneut eine Verbindung zu den anderen aufzubauen. Sie starrte gebannt auf den kleinen Bildschirm, der sich im aufklappbaren Deckel der Uhr befand, doch außer Schnee und einem monotonen Rauschen war nichts zu sehen noch zu hören. "Warum funktioniert dieses Ding nicht?" fluchte sie wütend. Michiru konnte sie gerade noch davon abhalten. "Nicht, Haruka", sagte sie sanft aber bestimmt. In Wahrheit dachte sie jedoch genauso wie ihre Partnerin. Es ist ein furchtbares Gefühl, wenn man sich so verdammt hilflos fühlte, aber nicht einmal genau wieso. Ein leises "Piep" seitens Haruka ließ sie jedoch aufhorchen. Anscheinend hatte ihre Partnerin es geschafft eine Verbindung herzustellen. "Haruka", hörten sie Akanes verzerrte Stimme aus dem Kommunikator klingen. "Kommt bitte schnell hierher. Ich glaube unsere Feinde planen hier etwas. Ich sehe seltsame Gestalten hier herumschleichen." Besorgt sah Haruka Michiru an. "Wo bist du?" fragte sie schnell. "Ich bin...Werkstatt...Sakura..bei..:" Danach brach die Verbindung ab. Aber soviel konnten die beiden doch heraushören. Akane und Sakura waren in der Werkstatt von Akanes Vater. "Sie ist nur ein paar Strassen weiter", sagte Haruka leise. "Wunderbar", sagte Michiru ausdruckslos. "Dann brauchen wir ja gar nicht daran zu denken, mit dem Auto zu fahren." Schnellen Schrittes ging sie weiter und zog die verdutzte Haruka mit sich.  
  
Aus dem schwarzen Nebel hinter Haruka und Michiru formte sich die Gestalt Zirias. Fast wäre er versucht gewesen zu lachen, doch das hätte den beiden Sailor Senshi in Zivil noch seine Anwesenheit verraten. Auch dieser Teil seines Planes war perfekt verlaufen. Wie durchschaubar doch die Menschen waren. Sobald sich ein Freund in Not meldet, vergessen sie alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und stürmen geradewegs in ihr Verderben. Er spürte die Energie der dunklen Prismen, die in seiner Hand pulsierten und widerstand dem Drang die beiden Senshi auf der Stelle zu erledigen. Es gab noch etwas anderes zu tun, was für ihn so etwas wie eine Aufwärm-Übung zu dem eigentlichen Höhepunkt des Tages darstellen sollte. Aber es war nichtsdestotrotz nicht weniger wichtig. Mit einem kurzen Fingerschnippen verschmolz seine Gestalt wieder mit dem Nebel.  
  
Tamashi wanderte mit Rei über den Vorplatz des Tempels und hoffte, die kühle Abendluft würde ihrer Freundin dabei helfen sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Rei hatte den Blick starr auf den Boden geheftet und sagte kein Wort zu ihr. Wahrscheinlich war es noch nicht oft vorgekommen, das man sie in einem Moment der Schwäche vorgefunden hatte. Sie seufzte leise und ließ ihren Blick über Tokio schweifen. Der Hügel, auf dem der Hikawa Tempel erbaut war, war der Höchste von fünfen in der Umgebung. Der unnatürliche Nebel hatte bisher noch nicht den Weg hinauf gefunden, so dass die Stadt nun wie ein riesiges Nebelmeer vor ihnen lag, in dem man vereinzelt noch Lichter ausmachen konnte. Auch Rei blickte kurz auf und starrte den Nebel ungläubig an. "Woher kommt denn das?" platzte sie hervor. Tamashi versuchte es ihr zu erklären. "Ich vermute, dass unsere Feinde diesen Nebel erschaffen haben, um uns eine Falle zustellen." Falsche Antwort! Sofort merkte Tamashi, wie die Schultern ihrer Freundin wieder zusammensackten. "Gut", sagte Rei niedergeschlagen. "Normalerweise hätte ich etwas gespürt, wenn der Feind eine dunkle Macht freigesetzt hätte. Diese Tatsache zeigt nur wieder, wie machtlos ich jetzt bin." Wortlos drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um, und ging zum Tempel zurück. Tamashi bleib noch einen Moment stehen und überlegte, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Auch wenn Rei den Eindruck erweckte, so war sie doch nicht so unnahbar, dass sie in einem solchen Moment jemanden mit dem sie reden konnte, nicht begrüßen würde. Also drehte sich Tamashi auch um und stutzte. Ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hatten, waren auch hier vereinzelte Schwaden des Nebels aufgetaucht. Mit einem Achselzucken ignorierte sie diese Tatsache und folgte Rei. Diese war inzwischen fast wieder am Tempel angekommen und hielt plötzlich inne. Sie spürte eine seltsame, böse Energie die sich plötzlich um den Tempel herum ausbreitete. "Pass auf, Tamashi", rief Rei ihr panisch zu. Tamashi drehte sich um und entging im letzten Moment einem Hinterhalt. An der Stelle, an der sie eben noch gestanden hatte, schlug ein mächtiger schwarzer Blitz ein und riss ein Loch in die großen Steinplatten. Sie sah sich um, konnte jedoch in dem schummrigen Zwielicht, dass der sich immer schneller ausbreitende Nebel verursachte, nichts erkennen. Plötzlich explodierte links von ihr ein violettes Licht und gleichzeitig hörte sie einen Schrei von Rei. Ohne nachzudenken stürmte sie in die Richtung, in der sie ihre Freundin vermutete. Was sie sah, ließ ihr den Atem stocken. Ein gewaltiges Monster, dass nur aus Dunkelheit zu bestehen schien, hatte Rei geschnappt und hielt sie in seinen krakenähnlichen Tentakeln gefangen. Sie griff nach ihrem Verwandlungsstab und beschwor die Energien ihres Heimatplaneten Nemesis.  
  
Zirias lauerte in seinem Versteck und beobachtete die Szene. Diese dummen Menschen. Ihn überraschte selbst, wie oft ihm diese Tatsache heute auffiel. Diese Sailor Senshi glaubte natürlich, dass dieses Monster hinter ihrer Freundin her war. Dass er sich auch den letzten Rest ihrer Energie einverleiben wollte. Auf die Idee, dass sie selbst die Beute war, kam sie erst gar nicht. Doch er hatte vor dieses Spielchen nicht gleich zu beenden, sondern sich noch etwas Spaß zu gönnen.  
  
"Lass sie los", donnerte Sailor Nemesis und ließ ihre mächtige Doppellanze erscheinen. "Ich werde dir niemals verzeihen, dass du und deinesgleichen meine Freunde derart gequält habt. Violette Energien knisterten um die Lanze und Nemesis ging zum Angriff über.  
  
"DARK FEAR APPEREANCE!"  
  
Der Strahl aus dunkel-violetter Energie schoss auf das Monster zu, dass sie immer noch nicht beachtete. Als ihre Attacke traf und den Nebel in alle Richtungen zerstreute, glaubte sie fest daran, dass auch das Monster nun nicht mehr als Staub sein würde. Doch wie sehr hatte sie sich getäuscht. Noch während der Gedanke ihr durch den Kopf schoss, erkannte sie wieder ein violettes Blitzen im Nebel und sah kurz darauf das Monster unverändert und scheinbar auch unverletzt vor ihr stehen. Immer noch hielt es Rei gefangen. Mit einem furchtbaren Brüllen schickte es kleine Blitze seine Fangarme hinauf, die die sowieso schon verletzte Rei noch mehr peinigen sollten. Ungläubig starrte Nemesis den Dämon an. Diese Attacke hatte noch vor wenigen Wochen eine ihrer Gegner ins Nichts befördert. Wieso klappte es diesmal nicht? Dieser Dämon war zwar außergewöhnlich stark, gehörte jedoch ebenfalls nur zu den Handlangern. Sie musste eine stärkere Attacke einsetzen. "Es tut mir leid, Rei", flüsterte sie. "Ich hoffe, ich verletze dich nicht."  
  
"NEMESIS NIGHT ECLIPSE!"  
  
Die Macht des Nemesis, die ebenfalls der Dunkelheit entsprang, sammelte sich in der oberen Spitze der Doppellanze. Je mehr sie sich verdichtete, umso dunkler wurde die Energiesphäre. Mit einem schnellen Schwung ihrer Lanze schoss Nemesis die schwarze Kugel wie einen Torpedo nach vorne und wartete auf den Aufprall. Die Attacke traf den Dämon genau in den Rücken und diesmal war sie sich sicher ihn zumindest verletzt zu haben. Doch zu ihrer Verzweiflung musste sie mit ansehen, wie auch diese Hoffnung zerstört wurde. Auch nachdem sich diesmal der Rauch gelegt hatte, war die Szene, die sie vor sich sah, unverändert. Sie war völlig verzweifelt und spürte nur eine ohnmächtige Wut in ihrem Kopf. "Lass sie los", brüllte die den Dämon an, ohne jegliche Hoffnung, dass dieser darauf reagieren würde. Doch in Sekundenbruchteilen ließ das Monster von Rei ab und wandte sich Tamashi zu. Da erst erkannte sie ihren entsetzlichen Fehler. In der Brust des dunklen Dämons strahlte ein dunkles Prisma. "Nein", flüsterte Tamashi entsetzt, doch es war zu spät. Aus dem Rücken des Monsters schossen weitere Fangarme hervor, die ihr erst die Lanze aus der Hand schlugen und dann sie selbst umschlangen. Sie schlossen sich so fest um sie, dass sie Mühe hatte, Luft zu bekommen. Doch sie erkannte gerade noch, dass sich neben dem Dämon eine Gestalt materialisierte, die sie noch vom Vortag kannte. "Beende dein Werk, Dämon", befahl Zirias ausdruckslos. Schon spürte Tamashi, wie ihr die Energie abgesaugt wurde. Diese Erfahrung war grauenvoll. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr die Seele mit Gewalt stückchenweise aus dem Körper gerissen wurde. Als sie glaubte ohnmächtig zu werden, war die Prozedur auch schon beendet und der Dämon ließ sie unsanft auf den Steinboden fallen. Danach verschwammen die Formen des Monsters, bis nur noch das dunkle Prisma übrig blieb, das inzwischen, dank ihrer Energie, wie eine kleine Sonne strahlte. Zirias drehte sich noch kurz zu ihr um. "Danke schön, du kleine Närrin", grinste er und verschmolz wieder mit dem Nebel. Tamashi atmete stockend und merkte plötzlich, dass jemand ihre Hand hielt. Sie erkannte Rei, die sich besorgt über sie gebeugt hatte. "Ist...ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie leise. Tamashi dachte kurz nach. "Nein", antwortete sie schließlich und versuchte trotz allem zu lächeln.  
  
Im Haus von Haruka und Michiru, saßen Setsuna, Shakira und Hotaru beisammen und redeten über die gestrigen Ereignisse. "Merkwürdig", murmelte Setsuna. "Haruka und Michiru wollten schon längst wieder zurück sein." Noch während sie diesen Gedanken aussprach, spürte sie eine emotionale Schockwelle, die sie überrollte. Nach einem kurzen Moment war dieses Gefühl jedoch schon wieder vorbei. Sie sah auf, und erkannte, dass auch ihre Schwester und Hotaru dieses Ereignis mitbekommen hatten. "Ein weiterer Stern ist erloschen" sagte Hotaru düster zu ihr. "Uranus oder Neptun?" fragte Shakira geschockt. Hotaru schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nemesis", sagte sie bloß. "Sie habe ihren Plan also noch nicht vollendet", schloss Setsuna daraus. "Wir müssen Haruka und Michiru warnen", beschloss sie. "Und du hälst es nicht für möglich, dass wir die nächsten Opfer sein werden?" fragte Shakira besorgt. "Er würde es nicht wagen", stieß Setsuna hervor. "Kannst du uns zu Uranus und Neptun bringen?" fragte sie ihre Schwester. Diese blickte sie zweifelnd an. "Ich kann es versuchen. Aber ich hab so was bisher noch nicht gemacht"; versuchte sie zu erklären. "Dann los", beschloss Hotaru.  
  
Zirias teleportierte sich schnell von einem Schauplatz zum anderen. Trotz des überwältigenden Erfolges seines Plans, fragte sich eine kleine Stimme tief in seinem Innern doch, ob all das was er tat tatsächlich richtig war. Noch während er den Standort wechselte, betrachtete er seine Beute. Die Energien der Dunkelheit pulsierten strahlend in dem dunklen Prisma. Welch eine Verschwendung, dachte er sich, dass diese Kinder mit den machtvollen Sternenenergien gesegnet waren. Noch immer konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen seine Erfolge seinem Meister zu melden. Er wusste genau, dass diese Tat endgültig den Sieg der dunklen Bruderschaft beschließen würde. Doch warum freute ihn diese Tatsache nicht. Immerhin hatte er hierfür fast ein Jahrtausend gearbeitet. In seinen Gedanken formten sich die purpurnen Augen seiner Geliebten Pluto. Verbissen schüttelte er den Kopf. "Hör auf damit, Pluto", flüsterte er. "Du kannst mich nicht von meinem Schicksal abhalten." Unmerklich materialisierte er sich vor der Werkstatt, die die zweite Stätte seines Sieges werden sollte. Im Innern spürte er inzwischen insgesamt vier Auren; allesamt die mächtiger Sterne. Er lugte durch ein Fenster und erstarrte. Das waren nicht die beiden, die er für Phase 2 seines Planes vorgesehen hatte. Diese beiden sollten einer seiner grandiosesten Siege sein. "Verdammt", fluchte er innerlich. Aber das war nur ein kleines Ärgernis, das man leicht beseitigen konnte. Langsam hob er den Kopf, als würde er auf etwas bestimmtes lauschen. Er spürte die Krieger des Uranus und Neptun näher kommen. "Phase 2 geht in die Endrunde", flüsterte er siegesgewiss und ließ die verbleibenden vier Prismen erscheinen.  
  
"Was treibt Euch beide denn hierher?" fragte Akane verwirrt. "Mit Euch hätten wir nun wirklich nicht gerechnet." Miharu lächelte verlegen. "Na ja, wir hatten bei euch zuhause niemanden angetroffen. Deswegen dachten wir, ihr seid vielleicht hier." Mit diesen Worten stellte sie den riesigen Picknickkorb auf die Werkbank und setzte sich strahlend zu Akane, Sakura und Taiya. Verwundert, aber dennoch erfreut, ließen Akane und Sakura sich Plastikteller in die Hand drücken. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Haruka und Michiru stürmten ohne Anmeldung herein. Überrascht sahen sie sich um. Das war nun wirklich nicht die Szenerie, die sie erwartet hatten. "Was soll das?" fuhr Haruka Akane an. "Hast du uns angefunkt um uns zum Picknick einzuladen?" Michiru stimmte ihr grimmig zu. Jetzt war es an Akane verwirrt zu sein. "Ich habe euch doch gar nicht erreicht", verteidigte sie sich. "Sämtliche Verbindungen waren doch heute unterbrochen." Verstört blickten sich Haruka und Michiru an. Die gemütliche Stimmung in diesem Raum war, wenn sie nicht schon vorher auf wackligen Beinen stand, nun völlig in sich zusammengebrochen. Eine Explosion auf dem Parkplatz drückte ausnahmslos alle Fenster des Raumes ein. Schützend hielten die Mädchen die Arme vors Gesicht, um nicht verletzt zu werden. "Was war das?" fragte Taiya verwirrt. "Sehen wir doch nach", schlug Sakura vor, obwohl eine Aufforderung schon längst nicht mehr möglich war.  
  
Die Gruppe drängte sich nach draußen, um den Grund für die plötzliche Explosion herauszufinden. Auf dem Parkplatz angekommen, fanden sie jedoch nur ein zerstörtes Auto vor. "Können Autos ohne Grund explodieren?" fragte Sakura Akane leise. "Natürlich nicht", zischte diese zurück. "Und dieser Kunde wird sich jetzt wohl noch etwas länger gedulden müssen, bis er sein Auto abholen kann", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. Taiya und Miharu sahen sich ein wenig in der Nähe des "Tatorts" um. Plötzlich entdeckte Miharu etwas und winkte die anderen zu sich. "Ob diese Steine hier der Grund für Explosion des Autos waren", fragte sie. Auch die anderen untersuchten nun die "Steine" genauer. "Das sind keine Steine", sagte Haruka angespannt. "Das sind...:" Weiter kam sie nicht. Die vier "Steine" begannen in unterschiedlichen Farben zu leuchten. Ein dunkles Blau, ein helles Rosa, ein kräftiges Orange und ein strahlendes Türkis. Geschockt blickten die sechs Mädchen die Kugeln an, die langsam begannen, sich in riesige Dämonen zu verwandeln. "Verwandeln wir uns", rief Haruka den anderen energisch zu.  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"VULCAN CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"PERSEPHONE CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
SUN CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Kampfbereit standen die sechs Sailor Senshi beisammen und warteten das Ende des grausamen Schauspiels ab. Als das Licht langsam verblasste, standen vier ausgewachsene Dämonen vor ihnen. Wie auch am Vortag waren die dunklen Prismen, aus denen sie entstanden waren, in ihre Brust eingelassen. Hinter den Dämonen verdichtete sich der umliegende Nebel langsam zu einer Person. Uranus sog scharf die Luft ein. Dieser Mann war schuld daran, dass Ami, Rei und die anderen ihrer Kräfte beraubt waren. Michiru hielt sie jedoch zurück. "Ein Angriff wäre Selbstmord, Haruka", flüsterte sie leise. "Das ist mir egal", rief Haruka aufgebracht.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
Der goldene Energieball raste auf die Gegner zu und wurde von einem der Dämonen absorbiert. Zirias grinste teuflisch. "Ihr habt keine Chance gegen meine Dämonen", höhnte er. "Schon damals, zur Zeit des Mondreiches, wart ihr viel zu schwach um gegen mich zu bestehen." Er wandte seinen Blick Taiya und Miharu zu. "Euch beide brauche ich hier nicht. Ihr dürft aber zusehen." Er schnippte kurz mit seinen Fingern und bevor auch nur eine von ihnen dazu kam eine Abwehr aufzubauen, bildeten sich aus dem verbleibenden Nebel lange Tentakel, die sie bewegungsunfähig machten. Lächelnd betrachtete Zirias sein Werk. "Und nun zu Euch", sagte er leise zu Haruka und den anderen und gab seinen Dämonen ein Zeichen. In Sekundenbruchteilen stürmten die Dämonen nach vorne und verwickelten die Sailor Senshi und einen heftigen Kampf. Jeder Dämon attackierte die Kriegerin für die er bestimmt war. Verzweifelt versuchten Sailor Sun und Sailor Terra sich aus den Nebelranken zu befreien, doch sie mussten hilflos mit ansehen, wie ihre Freunde immer weiter in die Enge getrieben wurden.  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
"VULCAN MAGMA ERRUPTION!"  
  
"FLOWER STORM!"  
  
Die mächtigen Attacken der Senshi trafen zwar ihr Ziel mit voller Wucht, schienen jedoch überhaupt keinen Schaden anzurichten. Im Gegenteil, die Dämonen schienen immer stärker zu werden. Haruka war es inzwischen gelungen sich zu Michiru durchzukämpfen. "Sie versuchen mit uns genau das Gleiche, wie mit Ami und den anderen", keuchte sie angestrengt. "Sie absorbieren unsere Energie und wollen uns dazu bringen unser Höchstmaß an Kraft einzusetzen." Michiru stimmte ihr wortlos zu. So langsam ließ auch ihre Kraft nach und ihre Attacken schienen immer weniger Schaden anzurichten. "Wir müssen mit unseren Attacken aufhören", schlug sie erschöpft vor. "Nur dann haben wir eine Chance." Haruka nickte leicht. "Akane! Sakura!" rief sie laut, um den Kampfeslärm zu übertönen. "Stoppt euren Angriff. Wir wissen, was sie vorhaben." Sie brauchte nicht lange auf die Antwort zu warten. "Bist du verrückt", hörte sie Akanes Stimme. "Dann werden wir gnadenlos niedergemäht." Haruka schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein. Vertraut mir einfach. Ich zähle bis drei!" Als keine weiteren Argumente kamen, begann sie den Countdown: "1...2...3!" Gemeinsam stoppten sie ihre Attacken und warteten gespannt, was passieren würde. Die Dämonen standen über ihnen, doch auch von ihnen setzte keiner den Angriff fort.  
  
Zirias fluchte. Sie hatten seine Taktik also durchschaut. Und das wo sein Ziel doch schon zum greifen nah war. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun. Wenn er die Senshi tötete, würde er die Energie nie bekommen, und freiwillig würden sie sie ihm wohl nicht überlassen. Er überlegte fieberhaft. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die beiden ungebetenen Gäste, die immer noch versuchten sich zu befreien. Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. Wie gut, dass er sich diesen Trumpf aufgespart hatte. "Wenn ihr nicht kämpfen wollt", rief er Haruka und den anderen zu. "Dann werden eure Freunde dafür büßen." Theatralisch hob er seinen Zeigefinger und jagte kleine schwarze Blitze über die beiden. Wehrlos standen die beiden da und zuckten bei jeder Berührung der schwarzen Energie zusammen, schrieen jedoch nicht. Wütend schauten Haruka, Michiru, Akane und Sakura dem Leid ihrer Freundinnen zu, wagten sich jedoch nicht ihren Angriff fortzusetzen. Diese Tatsache fiel auch Zirias auf und er verstärkte seine Attacken auf die beiden hilflosen Mädchen. Als diese immer noch keinen Ton von sich gaben, setzte er noch mehr Kraft ein. "Wollt ihr wohl endlich schreien"; rief er den beiden zu und setzte fast sein volle Kraft. Der Widerstand der beiden brach zusammen und sie schrieen laut auf, als die volle Wucht von Zirias Attacke sie traf.  
  
In diesem Moment, als die Sailor Senshi die lauten Schreie ihrer Freundinnen hörten, riss in ihnen allen der Geduldsfaden und mit aller ihrer Kraft eilten sie ihren Freundinnen zur Hilfe. Auf einen lautlosen Wink von Zirias brachen plötzlich Tentakel aus den Körpern der Dämonen hervor, die die Senshi in Sekundenbruchteilen kampfunfähig machten. Wehrlos mussten diese nun erleben, wie ihnen ihre Sternenenergie entzogen wurde. Es war ein furchtbares Gefühl. Als würde man miterleben, wie das Leben aus einem hinausläuft und nur noch eine leere Hülle hinterlässt. Auch wenn in Wahrheit nur wenige Sekunden vergangen waren, so hatte die qualvolle Prozedur für die Betroffenen doch eine Dauer von Stunden. Als die Dämonen ihr grausames Werk vollendet hatten, verschwammen die Konturen ihrer Körper langsam und hinterließen nur noch die dunklen Prismen, die inzwischen in den hellen Farben der Planetenenergien strahlten. Triumphierend hielt Zirias sie in den Händen, als eine plötzliche Ahnung ihn innehalten ließ. Vor ihm bildete sich eine kleine Lichtsäule, die langsam breiter wurde und mit einem hellen Aufblitzen verschwand und drei Personen zurückließ. Saturn, Charon und Pluto sahen sich geschockt auf dem Schlachtfeld um. Sie waren also zu spät gekommen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den Übeltäter bemerkten. Saturn setzte ein entschlossenes Gesicht auf und zückte ihre Sense, doch Pluto hielt sie zurück. Langsam ging sie auf Zirias zu. Warnend hob dieser die Hand und signalisierte damit seine Bereitschaft zum Angriff, doch sie setzte unbeeindruckt ihren Weg fort, bis sie nur noch eine Armeslänge von ihm entfernt war. Misstrauisch blickte Zirias sie an. Er erwartete wieder Wut und Enttäuschung oder auch Hass in ihren Augen zu sehen. Doch wieder wurde er enttäuscht. Wieder sah er nichts weiter als Mitleid. Sie sagte kein Wort, sondern blickte ihn nur lange mit diesen geheimnisvollen, purpurnen Augen an. Zirias spürte, wie seine Willenskraft dahinschmolz und er streckte schon langsam die Hand aus, um die vier Prismen an Pluto zu übergeben. "Nein", schrie er plötzlich. "Du verstehst nicht. Ich muss meiner Herrin gehorchen." Und bevor Pluto irgendeine Möglichkeit hatte ihn zurückzuhalten, war er auch schon verschwunden. Sie seufzte tief und verzweifelt. Warum musste es immer so enden? Musste denn jede Liebe, die im silbernen Jahrtausend ihren Anfang nahm immer eine derart schwere Prüfung überstehen. Erst jetzt wandte sie sich um und half den anderen, die Verletzten zu versorgen. Zwischenzeitlich warf sie immer wieder einen Blick zum Himmel. Auch wenn man die Planeten Vulcan, Uranus, Neptun und Persephone von der Erde mit bloßem Auge nicht sehen konnte, so waren doch sensible Menschen in der Lage ihr Licht zu spüren. Und dieses Licht hatte nun nur noch einen winzigen Bruchteil seiner einstigen Schönheit.  
  
In den Kerkern der schwarzen Katedrahle fuhr ein Mädchen schreiend aus dem Schlaf empor. Schon wieder hatte sie diesen Traum. Sie sah eine wunderschöne junge Frau mit blauschwarzen Haaren und einem edlen Kleid, dass sie als Prinzessin oder Adlige auswies. Ihre Haare hatte sie am Kopf zu Knoten gebunden und sie fielen ihr weit bis über den Rücken. Sie hatte ein Baby auf dem Arm, das eine ähnliche Haarfarbe hatte, wie sie selbst und dessen Augen in einem geheimnisvollen Gold leuchteten. Die Frau blickte auf und sah sie so traurig an, dass ihr fast das Herz zerbrach. Dann färbte sich ihr gesamtes Blickfeld blutrot und die Szene zerbrach wie die Scherben eines Spiegels. "Was war das für ein Traum", fragte sie sich, bevor die schwarze Energie ihr Herz wieder umschloss und sie wieder fortriss in den Schlaf des ewigen Vergessens. 


	16. Sailor Moon Harmony 15 - Der Sieg der Br...

Kapitel 15 - Der Sieg der Bruderschaft?  
  
Der fahle Mond begann gerade seine nächtliche Reise, als Usagi und Mamoru die Werkstatt von Akane erreichten. Wegen des dichten Nebels konnten die Beiden nur sehr mühsam voran kommen, aber Usagi hatte nicht locker gelassen. Noch vor einer Stunde hatte eine schreckliche Ahnung sie überfallen. Obwohl ihr klar war, dass sie nicht die einzigartigen spirituellen Fähigkeiten wie Rei oder Michiru hatte, so hatte sie sehr wohl gelernt, auf solch ein Gefühl zu achten. Sie wusste nicht genau woher, doch sie ahnte, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen war und dass sie ihre Freundinnen in der Werkstatt von Akanes Vater treffen würde. Besorgt klopften Usagi und Mamoru an die Vordertür der Werkstatt. Die zerbrochenen Fensterscheiben und die offensichtlichen Spuren eines schweren Kampfes trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, sie zu beruhigen. Lange Augenblicke tat sich nichts und Usagi begann sich schon zu fragen, ob sie sich eventuell in ihrem Gefühl getäuscht haben könnte, als sich plötzlich leise die Tür öffnete.  
  
Bedrückt öffnete Taiya die Tür und war eigentlich nicht überrascht, Usagi und Mamoru vor sich zu sehen. "Ihr habt es also auch gespürt", sagte sie traurig. Alarmiert hob Usagi den Kopf. "Was soll das heißen? Geht es Haruka und den anderen gut?" Unmerklich schüttelte Taiya den Kopf. "Kommt rein"; sagte sie nur und ging wieder in das Gebäude. Besorgt und ängstlich folgten Usagi und Mamoru ihr. Was sie zu sehen bekamen, verschlug ihnen die Sprache. Der ehemals saubere Werkstattraum war von Trümmern und Glasscherben übersät. Erst hier konnte Usagi das ganze Ausmaß des Kampfes und der vorhergegangenen Explosion sehen. Sämtliche Fensterscheiben der hinteren Mauer waren mitsamt dem Rahmen eingedrückt worden und ebenso fehlten kleine Teile der Wand und des Daches. Inmitten all dieser Trümmer erkannte Usagi viele ihrer Freundinnen.  
  
Haruka und Michiru saßen eng beisammen und hielten sich tröstend in den Armen. Neben ihnen saßen Miharu und Setsuna. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes sah sie Akane und Sakura, die ebenfalls in Decken gewickelt waren und die einen nicht minder verstörten Eindruck machten und von Shakira versorgt wurden. Akanes Hände krampften ihre Decke wieder und wieder zusammen und Sakuras Blick schien ins Leere zu schauen. Geschockt sah Usagi von der einen Gruppe zur anderen und senkte traurig den Kopf. Sie hatte diese Blicke erst vor wenigen Stunden gesehen. Und zwar bei den Menschen, die ihr neben ihrer Familie am meisten bedeuteten. Die Blicke von Haruka, Michiru und den anderen ließen keine andere Vermutung zu, als die, daß auch sie von ihren Feinden überwältigt wurden. Usagi griff nach Mamorus Hand und versuchte aus dieser Berührung Trost zu schöpfen, denn weinen konnte sie nicht mehr.  
  
Haruka schmiegte sich eng an Michiru und versuchte diese zu trösten, so gut es ihr möglich war. Ihre Freundin war nunmehr das Einzige, wofür es sich noch zu leben lohnte. Sie hatte nie geglaubt, daß sie einmal eine solche Hoffnungslosigkeit fühlen konnte. Seit sie vor wenigen Stunden von ihren Feinden überwältigt wurden, schien alles um sie herum leer und bedeutungslos zu sein. Sie hatten ihre Kräfte als Sailor Senshi verloren und damit war ihnen auch ihre Lebensaufgabe genommen worden. Sie, die Kriegerinnen des äußeren Kreises, die sich immer soviel auf ihre überlegenen Kräfte eingebildet hatten, waren vom Feind ebenso leicht weggefegt worden, wie die Inner Senshi. Von dem Zeitpunkt, als sie als Sailor Uranus erwacht war, drehte sich ihr gesamtes Dasein nur um die eine Aufgabe, diesen Planeten zu schützen. Den vom Schicksal erwählten Planeten, der zur Stätte des neuen Silberreiches werden sollte.  
  
Und jetzt war ihr diese Aufgabe mit einem Schlag genommen worden. Sie war sich sicher, daß sie nicht soviel verloren hatte wie Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako, denn diese Vier waren die Leibgarde der Prinzessin und hatten nun nicht mehr die Möglichkeit, eine von ihnen geliebte Person zu beschützen. Haruka beneidete sie. Im alten Silberjahrtausend auf dem Mond hatten sie und die anderen Outer Senshi ein einsames Leben auf ihren Planeten geführt und kannten die Königin und die Prinzessin eigentlich nicht wirklich. Erst hier auf der Erde hatte die Prinzessin, in Gestalt von Usagi Tsukino ihre unerschütterliche Treue gewonnen und ebenso ihre Freundschaft. Langsam hob Haruka ihren Kopf und sah in ein paar strahlend blaue Augen, die sie mitleidsvoll ansahen. Sie brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zustande. Ja, es hatte sich gelohnt eine Sailor Senshi zu werden, nur um die Freundschaft dieses Mädchens zu gewinnen. "Ich bin Sailor Uranus", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst. "Die Kriegerin der Freiheit und des Windes!"  
  
Michiru lehnte sich erschöpft an ihre Partnerin. Auch sie spürte diese Leere, dieses Gefühl, als wäre ihr mit einem Schlag alles entrissen worden, was ihr wichtig war. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Nein, sie hatte noch etwas, das ihr wichtig war. Vielleicht sogar wichtiger als alles andere. Sie hatte dazu beigetragen, daß Haruka als Sailor Senshi erwachte und gemeinsam hatten sie gegen so viele Feinde gekämpft. Haruka war ihr eine wertvolle Stütze gewesen und hatte das einsame Leben, daß sie als Kriegerin geführt hatte, wieder lebenswert gemacht. Doch das alles lenkte sie nicht davon ab, daß ihre Zukunft, die sie sich alle so strahlend erträumt hatten, nun zerbrochen war. Sie waren nun keine Krieger mehr und konnten das Silberreich nicht mehr beschützen. Eine einsame Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Endlich waren sie, die Outer Senshi, nicht mehr einsame Krieger, die vom Rand des Sonnensystems über das Silberjahrtausend wachen mußten. Nachdem sie hier auf der Erde wiedergeboren wurden, hatten sie Freunde gefunden. Allen voran ihre Prinzessin, die wieder das Licht in ihre Leben brachte. Die Prinzessin, die sie davon überzeugt hatte, daß sie nicht mehr alleine kämpfen mußten. Sie spürte, wie sich Haruka neben ihr bewegte und folgte ihrem Blick. Sie sah das Mädchen, daß bisher der Mittelpunkt ihres Daseins gewesen war. Ihre Prinzessin, die sie gelobt hatten zu beschützen bis zum letzten Atemzug. Gemeinsam mit Haruka erhob sie sich. "Ich bin Sailor Neptun", sagte sie leise zu sich. "Die Kriegerin der Umarmung und des Ozeans!"  
  
Zirias war verstört. Er hatte es vorgezogen nach seiner Ankunft vor wenigen Stunden in der absoluten Dunkelheit des Gebetsraumes zu verbringen. Es war schon seltsam, dachte er sich. Dieser Raum, die Halle mußte früher einmal eine unglaubliche Heiligkeit ausgestrahlt haben. Jetzt herrschte hier neben dem Altarraum und den Kerkern die schwärzeste Dunkelheit vor. Doch ein Gefühl ließ ihn noch immer nicht los. Er war bereit gewesen, seiner Geliebten seine Beute zu überlassen: Fünf der schwarzen Prismen, in denen sich die Energie der Planeten dieses Sonnensystems befand. Sie hatte ihn nur angesehen und für einen winzigen Augenblick war er bereit gewesen, sein bisheriges Leben hinter sich zu lassen. Doch eine andere Macht, eine Macht die er nicht mal im entferntesten begreifen konnte, hatte ihn zurückweichen lassen. Er mußte an seinen Schwur denken und seiner Herrin dienen, wie er es nun schon seit 1000 Jahren getan hatte. Er wußte selbst nicht, ob er über dieses Schicksal nun glücklich sein sollte, aber seine Meinung spielte hierbei keine Rolle. Er hatte der dunklen Bruderschaft seinen Körper und seine Seele verschrieben und mußte gehorchen. Andernfalls würde ihn das gleiche Los ereilen wie Abaddon oder Lania.  
  
Unbewußt griff er in die weiten Taschen seines Gewandes und brachte seine "Beute" hervor. Die fünf dunklen Prismen pulsierten vor Energie. Jede von ihnen strahlte in der ihr eigenen Farbe. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand ließ er eine versiegelte Truhe erscheinen, die sich wie von selbst öffnete. In ihr befanden sich die vier Prismen, die er schon am Vortag erbeutet hatte. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzer ließ er die fünf neuen Kugeln hineingleiten und schloß die Truhe gleich wieder. Wann würde er den Mut besitzen, diese unvergleichlichen Schätze seinem Meister Nocturn zu überbringen? Wann würde er es über sich bringen, den endgültigen Sieg der dunklen Bruderschaft über die Mächte des Lichts zu besiegeln? Denn nichts anderes würde diese Tat sein. Mit der Energie der Schutzplaneten dieses Sonnensystems würde es Nocturn möglich sein, dass Ritual zu vollenden und ihrer Herrin die Wiedergeburt in diese Welt zu ermöglichen. Und wenn sie nicht schon vorher weit unterlegen waren, so würden doch die Sailor Senshi ohne ihre Mächte chancenlos sein. Nach einigem Überlegen entschloß er sich, erst seinen Plan zu einem grandiosen Ende zu führen und dann über sein weiteres Vorgehen nachzudenken.  
  
"Es ist nun ganz offensichtlich", flüsterte das Mädchen. "Wir werden Zirias verlieren." Langsam wanderte sie durch ihre Zelle auf die winzige Öffnung in der Tür zu, hinter der Nocturn wartete. "Bis du sicher?" fragte er nicht sehr überzeugt. "Er hat unserer Sache 1000 Jahre lang treu gedient. Er hatte nie irgendwelche Skrupel gezeigt." Das Mädchen schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Auch wenn es uns nicht gefällt", sagte sie lächelnd, "Die Macht der Liebe ist nach wie vor nicht zu unterschätzen. Und auch wenn wir glauben, diese Art von Gefühlen gänzlich aus unseren Untergebenen verbannt zu haben, so tritt sie doch immer wieder zum Vorschein." Als Reaktion auf ihren Ausbruch schimmerte eine Aura aus Dunkelheit um ihren Körper auf. "Die Seele von Pylartes dringt aus der Dunkelheit an die Oberfläche. Auch wenn er seinen Plan zu Ende bringt und auch seiner Geliebten die Energie ihres Sterns nimmt, so ist dennoch die Saat des Lichts in seinem Geist eingepflanzt und auch wir können sie nicht daran hindern, irgendwann aufzugehen." Lange Zeit herrschte nun Schweigen. "Meinst du, wir sollten ihn direkt vernichten?" fragte Nocturn. Wieder begann das Mädchen zu lachen. "Warum sollten wir? Er wird pflichtgemäß seinen Plan zuende bringen und wenn er alle Sternenenergien zusammen hat, geben wir ihm ein letztes Mal die Möglichkeit, sich zu entscheiden. Diese letzte Chance soll sein Lohn für 1000 Jahre Treue sein." Dieser Plan gefiel Nocturn. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Tochter. Unsere Stunde ist nahe." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in einer gräulichen Nebelschwade und ließ das Mädchen wieder allein mit seinen Gedanken. "Du liegst wieder falsch, lieber Vater", lächelte sie. "Denn nur meine Stunde ist es, die immer näher kommt."  
  
Besorgt setzte sich Rei neben ihre Freundin. Seit Tamashi vor wenigen Stunden von dem Dämon der Dunkelheit überwältigt wurde, war sie in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Rei sie mit Hilfe von Yuichiro in ihr Zimmer gebracht und sie auf ihr Bett gelegt. Dann hatte sie ihr kühlende Tücher auf die Stirn gelegt, die sie alle paar Minuten auswechselte. Tamashi warf sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Sie schien Albträume zu haben, dachte Rei betrübt. Hätte sie noch ihre alten Kräfte besessen, so wäre es ihr möglich gewesen, ihre Qualen zu lindern oder zumindest ihrem Leid auf den Grund zu gehen.  
  
Sie wanderte alleine durch eine endlose, dunkle Wüste. Vereinzelt standen schwarze Kristallobelisken in der Landschaft und violette Blitze zuckten über den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Sie mußte sich nicht fragen, wo sie sich befand. Auch wenn sie noch nie an diesem Ort gewesen war, so wußte sie doch, daß sie sich nirgendwo anders als auf Nemesis, ihrem Heimatplaneten, befinden konnte. Auch der Grund war ihr völlig egal. Seit sie ihre Kräfte an dieses Monster verloren hatte, mußte sie sich nicht mehr darum kümmern. Mit leerem Blick suchte sie den Horizont ab. Eine weites, dunkles Land. Wenn es hier einmal Leben gegeben hatte, so war es schon längst eingegangen. Doch diesmal sah sie etwas Ungewöhnliches. Ein Gebäude mit vielen kleinen Türmen und Säulengängen, die sich spiralförmig um einen Mittelpunkt wanden und letztendlich zu einem großen Turm zusammenflossen. Mein Palast, dachte sie abwesend. Habe ich überhaupt noch das Recht ihn zu betreten? Jetzt, wo ich weder eine Sailor Senshi noch eine Prinzessin mehr bin? Erst langsam dämmerten ihr die Folgen ihrer Niederlage gegen den Dämon. Nun würde für sie wieder die Zeit der Einsamkeit beginnen. Wegen ihrer besonderen spirituellen Gaben war sie immer von ihren Mitschülern gemieden worden. Sie hatte von Hotaru erfahren, daß es ihr nicht anders ergangen war. Erst in Rei und den anderen hatte sie Freunde gefunden, die sie verstanden.  
  
Wie würde ihr Leben nun weitergehen? Sie war zwar erst seit kurzem eine Kriegerin, doch trotzdem fühlte sie die Leere, die ihr erloschener Sternenkristall hinterließ, nicht minder als die anderen. Sie war inzwischen nahe an ihren Palast herangekommen. Wie schön er ist, dachte sie sich. Inmitten dieser Ödnis wirkt er wie ein leuchtendes Juwel. Aber ob er nicht nur etwas von der früheren Schönheit des Planeten bewahrt hatte und daran erinnern wollte, dass es wieder so werden könnte wie früher? Könnte ich diesen Glauben nur teilen, dachte sie traurig. Sie trat nahe an die glatten kristallinen Mauern heran und streifte leicht mit der Hand darüber.  
  
Wenn der Grund meiner Geburt darin bestand, daß ich eines Tages zu einer Sailor Senshi werden sollte, wo genau liegt jetzt meine Daseinsberechtigung? Wer bin ich? Diese Gedanken schwirrten ihr unablässig im Kopf herum. Wer bin ich? "Wer bin ich?" rief sie den Palastmauern zu. Sie erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort von der allumfassenden Stille die sie umgab.  
  
Um so überraschter war sie, als plötzlich ihr Spiegelbild in dem glatten Obsidiankristall vor ihr verschwand. Es verschwamm vor ihren Augen und hinterließ ein Bild, daß ihr nur noch entfernt ähnlich sah. Sie sah sich selbst, daran bestand für sie kein Zweifel. Sie wirkte nur älter und reifer. Die Gestalt trug ein langes, enganliegendes schwarzes Kleid und auf ihrem Kopf ein schmales Diadem mit einem schwarzen Halbmond darauf, der nach unten geöffnet war. Ihre Haare waren sehr viel länger als sonst und sie lächelte sie aus der spiegelnden Fläche heraus an. Verwundert legte Tamashi die Hand auf die glatte Oberfläche und war nicht überrascht als diese Geste von ihrem Gegenüber in der gleichen Sekunde erwidert wurde. Lange Zeit stand sie einfach nur da, und blickte ihr älteres Ich an. "Du bist, wer du bist", hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Nichts kann daran etwas ändern!" Ein heller Blitz blendete sie und als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug...  
  
Mit einem leisen Schrei fuhr Tamashi aus dem Traum hoch. Erst konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, wo sie sich befand. Dann dämmerte es ihr langsam, daß Rei sie zusammen mit Yuichiro in ihr Zimmer getragen haben mußte. Sie sah neben sich und entdeckte Rei, die auf dem Boden hockte und die Arme auf die Bettkante gelegt hatte. Sie schien vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen zu sein. Tamashi lächelte glücklich. Es war in dieser Situation vielleicht schwer zu verstehen, doch die hatte nun die Gewißheit, daß Rei und die anderen trotzdem ihre Freundinnen bleiben würden, auch wenn sie nicht mehr das Schicksal als Sailor Senshi teilten. "Ich bin Sailor Nemesis", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst. "Die Kriegerin der Verschleierung und der Dunkelheit!"  
  
Akane saß trübselig auf einem Hocker in der Werkstatt. Das flackernde Neonlicht störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil. Dieses Geflacker unterstrich ihre Gefühlslage besser als irgend etwas anderes. Sie fluchte innerlich. Endlich hatte sie ein Ziel vor Augen gehabt. Einen richtigen Traum, dem es sich zu folgen lohnte und für den sie alles gegeben hätte. In ihren Partnern vom Sailorteam im allgemeinen hatte sie Freundinnen gefunden, die zu ihr hielten trotz ihrer Ungeduld und ihrer sonstigen Macken. In Haruka im Besonderen hatte sie eine Seelenverwandte gefunden, die die gleichen Interessen hatte wie sie und die sie auch sonst ohne Wort verstand. Es war ihr von vornherein klar gewesen, daß ihr Herz und ihre Seele bedingungslos Michiru gehörten, aber sie war dennoch glücklich, an ihrem Leben teilzuhaben und ihre Freundschaft zu haben. Und dann war da noch Usagi. Obwohl sie Usagi nicht so gut kannte wie Haruka oder Michiru, so hatte sie doch das Gefühl, sie schon eine ganze Weile länger zu kennen. Darüber wunderte sie sich am meisten. Normalerweise mochte Akane solche naiven Menschen nicht. Und als geübte Handwerkerin hatte sie erst recht nichts für Menschen übrig, die so extrem ungeschickt waren. Sie gab sich sonst große Mühe, solchen Personen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch an ihr war etwas anderes. Es war, als würde ein Licht sie umgeben, daß alle Zweifel und alle Unsicherheit, die man normalerweise verspürte, auslöschen würde. In ihrer Gegenwart zu sein hieß für sie, ihre Ängste hinter sich zu lassen und völlig in der Freundschaft, die ihr dieses Mädchen entgegenbrachte, aufzugehen. Ob es daran liegt, daß ich in meinem früheren Leben dazu bestimmt war, ein Teil ihrer Leibgarde zu sein? Als sie als Sailor Vulcan erwacht war, verspürte sie instinktiv den Wunsch, dieses Mädchen vor allen Gefahren zu beschützen. Verwunderlich war, daß dieser Gedanke nicht verschwand, obwohl sie nun keine Kriegerin mehr war. Dieser Gedanke brachte sie zum Lächeln. Auch ohne meine Kräfte werde ich mein Möglichstes tun, um die Prinzessin zu beschützen, schwor sie sich. "Ich bin Sailor Vulcan", sagte sie leise zu sich. "Die Kriegerin der Entschlossenheit und der Metalle!"  
  
Auch Sakura hing in diesem Moment ihren Gedanken nach. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht ganz fassen, daß dieses neue Leben, in dem sie in so kurzer Zeit so viele neue Freunde gefunden hatte, nun zu Ende sein sollte. Wie würde es nun weitergehen? Würde sie wieder nur das schüchterne Mauerblümchen sein, das man zwar des öfteren einmal nach Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben fragte, doch dem man nie eine Einladung zu einer Party anbot? Wie sehr hatte sie sich gefreut, Makoto kennengelernt zu haben. Sie, die das krasse Gegenteil von ihr war, und die gleichen Interessen und Hobbys hatte. Ohne sich von ihrer Schüchternheit abschrecken zu lassen, waren sie in kurzer Zeit enge Freundinnen geworden. Sie bildete sich nicht ein, dass ihre Freundschaft zu Makoto den gleichen Charakter hatte, wie deren Freundschaft zu Usagi und den anderen. Doch sie war die beste Freundin, die sie seit langen gehabt hatte. Als sie selbst noch keine Sailor Senshi war, hatte sie das Geheimnis ihrer zweiten Identität als Sailor Jupiter mit ihr geteilt und als sie selbst als Sailor Persephone erwachte, wurde ihre Verbindung noch enger. Obwohl dieser Abschnitt ihres Lebens nur einige Wochen gedauert hatte, war es für sie jetzt schon klar, dass es wahrscheinlich die besten Wochen ihres Lebens gewesen waren. Mit einem leisen Schluchzer stützte sie das Gesicht in ihre Hände.  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie eine tröstende Hand auf ihrer Schulter und blickte überrascht auf. Usagi stand vor ihr und sah mit klaren Augen an. "Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie mitfühlend. "Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie leise. "Leer? Hoffnungslos? Ich glaube diese Worte beschreiben noch am besten, wie ich mich fühle", sagte sie traurig. Zu ihrer Überraschung strich Usagi mit der Hand über ihre Wange und wischte ihr so die Träne ab, die dort hinunterlief. "Sei ganz unbesorgt", flüsterte sie überzeugt. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass eure Sterne wieder leuchten. Ich verspreche es dir mit meinem Leben!" Diese Worte gaben Sakura zwar nur wenig Trost, aber sie vertraute Usagi voll und ganz. Sie brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande und nahm Usagis Hand in die ihre. "Ich danke dir...Prinzessin." Die Angesprochene erwiderte ihr Lächeln und wandte sich den anderen zu, die ebenfalls einer kleiner Aufmunterung bedurften. Auch wenn Sakura ihre Lage ganz und gar nicht so vorkam, so regte sich tief in ihrem Herzen doch ein leises Gefühl der Hoffnung. Die Hoffnung darauf, dass doch noch alles den Weg nehmen würde, den sie sich alle erträumt hatten. Ja, sie war nicht allein und auch wenn sie nun keine Sailor Senshi mehr war, so würde doch die Freundschaft zu den anderen weiter fortbestehen. Lächelnd beobachtete sie, wie Usagi auch den anderen Mut und Trost zusprach und sagte zu sich selbst: "Ich bin Sailor Persephone. Die Kriegerin der Blüten und des Mitgefühls!"  
  
Unablässig ging Zirias in den weitläufigen Gängen der Kathedrale herum. Die letzte Phase seines Plans mußte nun beginnen. Doch war er wirklich bereit dafür? Er wußte genau, daß alle verbleibenden Sailor Senshi mit dieser letzten Phase aus dem Weg geräumt werden mußten. Doch allein der Gedanke daran bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Unter diesen Kriegerinnen würde sich auch seine Geliebte Pluto befinden. Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, warum er so nervös war. Er hatte 1000 Jahre lang jeden, der es wagte sich den Plänen der Bruderschaft in den Weg zu stellen, ohne auch nur einen Funken Reue vom Angesicht der Erde gefegt. Er hatte unablässig auf das Ziel hingearbeitet, einmal der mächtigste Mann des Universums zu werden, nur damit er niemandem mehr untergeordnet war. Im nachhinein wurde ihm bewußt, daß er trotz allem nur aus seiner Liebe zu Prinzessin Pluto gehandelt hatte. Die Abweisung seines Antrags durch das Herrscherpaar des Pluto, welches den Planeten vor 1000 Jahren regierte, hatte ihn wohl tiefer getroffen, als er es zugeben wollte. Doch er mußte seinen Plan nun zu Ende bringen. Dabei kam ihm ein altes Spiel in den Sinn, daß er schon öfter bei Kindern dieses Planeten beobachtet hatte. Eine lange Reihe von Steinchen wurde in einer langen Reihe aufgestellt. Wurde der erste Stein berührt, so folgten ihm die folgenden und immer schneller und schneller fielen die Steine bis zum letzten. Sie nannten dieses Spiel Domino. Und so wie dieses Spiel, empfand er nun auch seinen Plan. Egal, ob er zufrieden mit seinem Vorgehen war oder nicht - den ersten Stein hatte er schon lange umgestoßen und immer schneller und schneller drängte sein Plan nun nach Vollendung.  
  
Luna duckte sich und huschte in den Schatten der Häuser durch die Strassen. Sie hatte nur ein Ziel und sie musste sich beeilen, wenn sie es noch rechtzeitig erreichen wollte. Wieso war ihr die Idee bloß noch nicht früher gekommen, fragte sie sich. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, seit sie das Geheime Kommandozentrum unter der Spielhalle genutzt hatten. Nachdem alle Sailor Senshi erwacht waren, hatten sie nicht mehr viel Verwendung dafür gehabt, denn mit den mentalen Fähigkeiten ihrer Senshi war es ihnen immer ohne weiteres gelungen, den Feind aufzuspüren und nach einem zähen Kampf auch zu vernichten. Doch nun wurden sie einer nach der anderen kampfunfähig gemacht und es war lebenswichtig, dass sie den Feind vernichteten, ehe er die gesamten Sternenenergien des Sonnensystems in seinen Händen hielt. Ein Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie herumfahren. "Ach, du bist es Artemis", sagte sie erleichtert, als sie ihren Partner erkannte. "Was hast du vor Luna? fragte er. Sie zögerte und ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. "Ich will in unsere alte Kommandozentrale. Wir müssen den Feind aufspüren, ehe er zu mächtig wird. Erst vor wenigen Stunden sind fünf weitere Sterne erloschen. Wenn wir nichts dagegen tun, wird diese Welt nicht mehr zu retten sein." Artemis nickte ergeben. "Ich weiß, dass du Recht hast. Wir sollten uns beeilen." Luna horchte auf. "Wir?" fragte sie erstaunt. "Natürlich", antwortete der weiße Kater. "Glaubst du, ich lasse dich allein gehen?" In solchen Fällen war Luna froh, dass sie ein schwarzes Fell hatte. Denn sonst hätte man die Röte in ihrem Gesicht nicht übersehen können. "Also los", rief sie und wenige Sekunden später huschten zwei Schatten durch die Strassen Tokios in Richtung des Crown Game Center.  
  
Setsuna nahm Hotaru auf die Seite. "Ich spüre seit etwa einer Stunde, wie eine schreckliche, dunkle Macht eine Verzerrung im Raum-Zeit Gefüge hervorruft." Sie war der Meinung, sehr leise gesprochen zu haben, aber Shakira hatte anscheinend ein besonders feines Gehör, denn sie setzte sich auf und kam zu ihnen. "Gibt es etwas Neues?" fragte sie besorgt. Setsuna sah sie lange an. "Shakira, spürst du auch etwas Unnormales? Etwas, dass nicht so ist, wie es sein sollte?" Sie wusste nicht, wie sonst das Gefühl einer Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung einem Anfänger auf diesem Gebiet erklären sollte. Shakira sah zu Boden und nickte schließlich kaum merklich. "ich habe nichts gesagt, da ich nicht wusste, ob ich mich schon auf meine Intuition so sehr verlassen kann. Ich kann dieses Gefühl nicht genau lokalisieren, aber immer wenn ich versuche, mich näher darauf zu konzentrieren, entgleitet es mir und es bleibt nichts als Dunkelheit." Setsuna und Hotaru sahen sich vielsagend an. Dafür, dass sie erst seit einigen Tagen eine Sailor Senshi war, hatten sich ihre mentalen Fähigkeiten enorm verbessert. Vielleicht konnte sie sogar herausfinden, wo die Basis ihrer Feinde war, wenn sie ihre Kräfte vereinen würden.  
  
Setsuna blickte vorsichtig zu Usagi hinüber. Sie durften ihrer Prinzessin nichts von ihrem Vorhaben erzählen. Sie war jetzt schon krank vor Sorge um ihre Freundinnen. Wenn sie erfuhr, dass sie vorhatten, ihre Feinde anzugreifen, würde sie es ihnen entweder ausreden oder sie begleiten wollen. Und beides stand in keinster Weise zur Debatte. "Fassen wir uns an den Händen", flüsterte sie rasch. "Shakira, wenn es dir gelingt diese Dunkelheit zu durchbrechen, dann beschreib uns bitte genau, was du siehst." Shakira nickte vorsichtig, gab sich aber Mühe zuversichtlich zu wirken. Immerhin war sie nun die Senshi des Raumes und auch Setsuna wusste, dass es , wenn überhaupt, nur ihr gelingen würde.  
  
Die drei fassten sich an den Händen und konzentrierten all ihre Macht darauf, dass Versteck ihrer Feinde ausfindig zu machen. Shakira liefen Schweißperlen das Gesicht entlang, als sie endlich etwas vor ihrem Inneren Auge erkennen konnte. "Ein schwarzes Kreuz", flüsterte sie angestrengt. "Ein Kreuz, dass von Heckenrosen umrankt wird." Sie hielt kurz inne und versuchte ihr klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. "Ist das eine Kirche?" fragte sie verbissen. Sie bemühte sich, das innere Bild festzuhalten, um möglicherweise Hinweise darauf zu erhalten, wo sich diese Kirche befand. Als Antwort auf diese Anstrengungen spürte sie die Energien von Pluto und Saturn, die auf sie übergingen. Sie nahm noch einmal alle Kraft zusammen und bemühte sich, dass Bild der Kirche aus einem höheren Blickwinkel zu betrachten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, selbst über der Kirche zu schweben, aber sie fand keine Anhaltspunkte. Es war Nacht in Tokio und die hohen Gebäude ließen sich nur schemenhaft erkennen. Links von ihr befand sich der Tokio Tower, aber das mochte noch nichts heißen. Sie brauchte einen Anhaltspunkt, in welcher Himmelsrichtung sich der Tower befand. Da fiel ihr der Mond auf. Groß und rund hing er vor ihr am Himmel; knapp über dem Horizont. Er war wohl gerade erst aufgegangen. Vor ihr musste also Osten sein. Folglich befand sich die Kathedrale südlich des Tokio Towers.  
  
Mit einem lauten Keuchen erwachte sie aus ihrer Vision und blickte in die fragenden Augen von Setsuna und Hotaru. "Eine...eine Kirche", stieß sie hervor. "Eine Kirche südlich des Tokio Towers." Setsuna lächelte und bemühte sich, ihre Schwester zu stützen. Ihre psychischen Fähigkeiten waren ganz außerordentlich. Besonders dafür, dass sie quasi ein Neuling auf diesem Gebiet war. "Wir müssen gehen", flüsterte sie Hotaru und Shakira zu. Aber die Prinzessin darf nicht ahnen, was wir vorhaben." Die beiden anderen nickten und sie verließen die Werkstatt mit der Begründung, Nachforschungen über ihre Feinde anstellen zu wollen. "Seid vorsichtig", wurden sie von Usagi verabschiedet und nachdem sie alle mehrfach versichert hatten, sehr vorsichtig zu sein, machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
"Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir das Versteck unserer Feinde einmal mit so etwas simplem wie einem Stadtplan herausfinden würden", witzelte Hotaru. Sie wusste, dass Humor in dieser überaus ernsten Situation wohl nicht angebracht war, aber die Sorgen die sie hatten, ließen sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen einfach besser ertragen. Die beiden anderen nickten müde und gemeinsam hielten sie Ausschau nach einem Stadtplan, der ihnen Aufschluss über das Versteck ihrer Feinde geben würde. Auf der anderen Straßenseite entdeckte Hotaru schließlich einen solchen. Gott sei Dank waren die Informationspläne in einem Schaukasten, der nachts beleuchtet war, denn sie hatten keine Lust bis zum Morgen zu warten und von einem weiteren Angriff ihrer Feinde überrascht zu werden.  
  
Sie begannen den Plan zu studieren und schon nach wenigen Sekunden hatten sie ihren ersten Anhaltspunkt gefunden. "Hier ist der Tokio Tower", meinte Hotaru und deutete auf einen kleinen, roten Punkt im südlichen Stadtzentrum. "Du sagtest, die Kirche wäre südlich des Towers", fragte Setsuna noch einmal nach. "Ja", antwortete ihre Schwester. "Der Mond ging vor mir auf und der Tower befand sich links von mir. Deswegen muss die Kirche südlich des Towers sein." Die drei begannen auf der Karte zu suchen. "Ich habe eine gefunden", jubelte Hotaru nach einigen Augenblicken. "Ich leider auch"; bemerkte Setsuna. "Und was machen wir jetzt?" fraget Shakira. "Wir werden einfach beide überprüfen müssen", gab Setsuna zu Bedenken. "Bei einer derartigen Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung wird es uns wohl auffallen, welche die richtige Kirche ist." Hotaru nickte beipflichtend. "Wie heissen denn diese beiden Kirchen", wollte Shakira wissen. "Die eine ist die Kapelle des Erzengels Michael, und die andere die Kathedrale der Heiligen Dreieinigkeit." Shakira seufzte leise. "Dann machen wir uns jetzt wohl besser auf den Weg."  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"CHARON CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"Wir beide müssen unsere Kräfte vereinen, um uns teleportieren zu können", gab Pluto ihrer Schwester zu bedenken. "Dann sollten wir wohl damit anfangen", sagte diese. Sie beide ließen ihre mächtigen Talismane erscheinen: Den Schlüssel der Zeit und den Schlüssel des Raumes. Die beiden Kristallkugeln in den Wappen der Stäbe begannen in einem sanften Licht zu glühen, dass die drei sehr bald vollständig einhüllte. "STOP", hörten sie einen Ruf von jenseits der Strasse und der Energiefluss brach schlagartig ab. Die drei Krieger stellten sich verwirrt in Kampfposition, um bei etwaiger Gefahr den unbekannten Störenfried sofort anzugreifen. Aus dem Schatten der Bäume auf der anderen Straßenseite traten Sailor Sun und Sailor Terra und sahen die drei mit ernstem Gesicht an. "Wir wissen, was ihr vorhabt", begann Sun. "Und wir werden euch begleiten." Terra nickte zustimmend. "Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass unserer Prinzessin noch mehr Kummer bereitet wird."  
  
Verwirrt sahen Pluto, Saturn und Charon die Beiden an. "Aber ihr...", begann Pluto. "Keine Ausflüchte", rief Sun dazwischen. "Ihr könnt uns nicht hindern Euch zu folgen. Wir haben sehr wohl gehört, wo eure Ziele liegen und wenn ihr uns nicht mitnehmt, werden wir euch auf andere Weise folgen." Pluto seufzte gottergeben und winkte die beiden Sailor Senshi zu sich. "ich kann euch gut verstehen", sagte sie herzlich. "Auch wir wollen nicht, dass Usagi noch mehr leiden muss. Deswegen werden wir unsere Feinde in ihrem Versteck überraschen und sie vernichten." Sun und Terra stimmten ihr zu und die Energiesphäre von Raum und Zeit wurde wieder hergestellt. Kurze Zeit später war von den fünf Kriegerinnen nichts mehr zu sehen.  
  
Luna und Artemis waren schließlich am Crown Game Center angekommen. "So ein Mist", fluchte der weiße Kater. "Die Türen sind alle verschlossen." Luna schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Natürlich sind sie alle verschlossen. Es ist mitten in der Nacht." Artemis ließ geknickt den Kopf hängen. "Und was machen wir jetzt?" Luna brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken. "Nun, Katzen können nicht ohne weiteres in die Halle, aber Menschen..." "Luna", unterbrach Artemis sie. "Du weißt, dass wir das nicht dürfen. Nicht bevor die Zeit nicht gekommen ist." Luna antwortete hitzig. "Wir versuchen unsere Krieger vor der Vernichtung zu schützen, Artemis. Die Zeit wird nie kommen, wenn wir das nicht verhindern." Lange Zeit blickten sich die beiden Katzen herausfordernd an, bis Artemis schließlich den Blick senkte. "Du hast Recht. Wir müssen diesmal wohl eine Ausnahme machen."  
  
Beide schlossen die Augen und sie begannen in einem weichen, warmen Licht zu strahlen. Ihre Körper begannen sich in dieser Aura langsam zu strecken, bis sie schließlich die Form von Menschen annahmen. Artemis hatte nun die Gestalt eines großen, jungen Mannes mit langen weißen Haaren und einem ebensolchen Hemd und Hosen. Luna hingegen sah nun aus, wie eine junge Frau. Wie die Mitglieder der königlichen Familie waren ihre langen, wallenden schwarzen Haare zu Knoten gebunden. Sie fielen jedoch nicht in zwei Zöpfen hinab, sondern umschmeichelten ihren schlanken Körper. Sie trug ein kurzes gelb-schwarzes Kleid und gelbe, geschnürte Schuhe. Das einzige, was bei beiden noch an ihre frühere Form erinnerte, war der Halbmond auf ihrer Stirn. Nachdem die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, kniete Artemis sich vor die Tür und begann an dem Schloss zu arbeiten. Nach wenigen Momenten hörte er ein befriedigendes "Klick" und die Tür war geöffnet. "Katzen streunen gern an Orten herum, wo sie nicht hindürfen", grinste er, nachdem Luna ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zugeworfen hatte. "Machen wir uns an die Arbeit"; sagte Luna nur und rauschte an ihm vorbei ins Innere der Spielhalle.  
  
Mit einem kurzen Aufblitzen erschienen die fünf Sailor Senshi neben der Kapelle des Erzengels Michael. Hier schien alles ruhig zu sein, doch sie wussten alle, dass der Schein trügen konnte. "Ist das das Versteck unserer Feinde?" wollte Sun wissen. Pluto konzentrierte sich kurz, konnte jedoch keine Abnormalitäten im Raum feststellen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Anscheinend sind wir hier falsch", antwortete sie. "Dann wird wohl die Kathedrale der Dreieinigkeit unser Ziel sein, nicht wahr?" fragte Saturn. Pluto nickte schweigend als sie und Charon wieder begannen die Lichtkugel von Raum und Zeit zu beschwören, die sie zu ihrem neuen Ziel bringen sollte.  
  
Luna und Artemis registrierten alarmiert das Signal, dass einer der Computer von sich gab. "Was geht da vor?" fragte Luna verwirrt. Artemis tippte rasch auf einige Tasten und betrachtete die Daten, die über den Bildschirm flimmerten. "Verdammt", fluchte er. "Fünf unserer Senshi nähern sich mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit einem Ort mit gigantischer negativer Aura." Luna sah ihn geschockt an. "Sie wollen doch nicht etwa unsere Feinde allein angreifen. Ist Usagi bei ihnen?" Artemis blickte kurz auf den Datenfluss des Bildschirms. "Nein, Usagis und Mamorus Auren kann ich nicht registrieren." "Dann ist es umso wahnsinniger", rief Luna. "Ohne die Macht des Prinzen und der Prinzessin sind sie erst recht verloren. Die beiden sind die einzigen, die eine reelle Chance gegen unsere Feinde hätten." Artemis nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf. "Sollen wir Usagi Bescheid geben?" fragte er vorsichtig. "Natürlich", schrie Luna hysterisch. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sich die verbliebenen Sailor Senshi freiwillig in einen solch aussichtslosen Kampf stürzten. "Vielleicht kann Sailor Moon die anderen noch retten." Artemis stimmte ihr zu und funkte Usagis Kommunikator an. "Ich kriege keine Verbindung", rief er verzweifelt. Luna überlegte fieberhaft. "Dann leite alle Energie die wir hier noch haben, auf diesen Computer um. Hoffen wir, dass wir dann wenigstens ein paar Sekunden die Verbindung mit ihr halten können."  
  
Zirias fuhr zusammen, als sich plötzlich eine dichte Nebelwolke vor ihm bildete. "Der Feind nähert sich unserer Basis, Zirias", vernahm er Nocturns eisige Stimme. "Es ist ihnen wohl gelungen unseren Aufenthaltsort zu bestimmen. Alles weitere überlasse ich Dir." Damit verschwand die finstere Nebelwolke auch schon wieder und Zirias starrte verwirrt auf die Stelle, an der eben noch sein Meister gestanden hatte. "Wie haben sie..", fragte er sich erstaunt, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam. "Pluto", flüsterte er grimmig. Natürlich, es konnte keine andere Erklärung geben. Wer außer seiner Geliebten hatte die Macht das Schutzschild ihres Verstecks zu durchbrechen und ihren Standort herauszufinden. Sein Plan würde also früher als bisher erwartet seine Vollendung erlangen. "Ich erwarte Euch mit großer Ungeduld, Sailor Senshi"; flüsterte er, als er sich in seinen Umhang aus Nebelschwaden hüllte, um ihnen ein gebührendes Willkommen zu bereiten.  
  
Usagi und Mamoru befanden sich immer noch in der Werkstatt von Akane und kümmerten sich um ihre Freunde, als plötzlich ihr Kommunikator eine dringende Botschaft signalisierte. "Usagi", hörte sie Lunas aufgeregte Stimme. "Pluto und die anderen versuchen allein die Basis unserer Feinde anzugreifen. Du musst ihnen sofort helfen. Sie befinden sich in Taitoku vor der Kathedrale der heiligen Dreieinigkeit. Beeil Dich, sonst..." Ein lautes Rauschen unterbrach die Verbindung. Usagi starrte noch einige Augenblicke geschockt auf ihren Kommunikator. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Setsuna, Shakira und Hotaru es plötzlich sehr eilig gehabt hatten und das kurz darauf auch Taiya und Miharu mit einer, eigentlich sehr unglaubwürdigen, Ausrede verschwunden waren. "Wieso tun sie so etwas?" fragte sie sich. Sie wandte sich an Mamoru. "Ich werde gehen und ihnen helfen." Mamoru nickte zustimmend. "Ich komme mit und helfe dir", bekräftigte er, doch Usagi schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Nein, bleib bitte hier und pass auf Haruka und die anderen auf. Ich würde es mit nie verzeihen, wenn Dir auch etwas zustoßen würde." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Mamoru hielt sie zurück. "Und ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn Dir etwas passieren würde, und ich nur untätig hier rumgesessen hätte. Ich werde Dich begleiten, Usako. Ob es Dir nun gefällt, oder nicht. Usagi blickte in die klaren, blauen Augen ihres Geliebten und erkannte, wie fest er hinter seiner Entscheidung stand. Es hatte überhaupt keinen Sinn ihm dies ausreden zu wollen, deshalb nickte sie ergeben und sie beeilten sich ihren Freunden zur Hilfe zu kommen.  
  
Inzwischen waren die fünf verbleibenden Sailor Senshi vor der Kathedrale der Heiligen Dreieinigkeit angekommen. "Hier sind wir richtig", sagte Pluto in leisem Tonfall. "Die negative Aura ist hier so stark, dass ich mich kaum auf den Beinen halten kann." Auch die anderen spürten die eisige Kälte des Bösen, die sich hier breit machte. "Hier ist also das Versteck unserer Feinde", sagte Terra nun einem weit weniger selbstsicheren Tonfall als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. "Dann lasst uns den Laden mal aufräumen", rief Sun nachdrücklich; bemüht, die dunkle Stimmung die sich über ihnen breit machte zu vertreiben. Die anderen stimmten ihr mehr oder weniger energisch zu und sie lenkten ihre Schritte in Richtung der alten Kirche. Doch schon nach wenigen Schritten warf eine eisige Windböe sie fast von den Füßen und schwarzer Nebel wallte in unnatürlicher Schnelligkeit um sie herum auf. "Sieht so aus, als würden wir erwartet", meinte Saturn nur. Pluto strengte ihren Blick an und bemühte sich, etwas durch die undurchdringlichen Nebelschwaden zu erkennen. Doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken teilte sich der Nebel und gab die Sicht auf eine Person frei: einen hochgewachsenen jungen Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren, gehüllt in eine Robe des Ordens der Bruderschaft des Chaos.  
  
Lange Zeit blickten sich beiden verfeindeten Parteien einfach nur an. Zirias Blick hing an Pluto und ebenso betrachtete Pluto Zirias. Sie konnte nicht anders, als Mitleid für diese verwirrte Seele zu empfinden, für diesen Mann den sie vor langer zeit einmal mehr als das Leben geliebt hatte und den sie vielleicht noch immer liebte. Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Auch wenn er nun vom Bösen besessen war, so hatten seine klaren, grauen Augen doch nichts von ihrer Ausdruckskraft verloren und Pluto erkannte genau, dass die Entscheidung, sich gegen sie zu stellen, ihm innerlich mehr Qualen bereitete, als man ihm äußerlich anmerkte. "Pylartes", sagte sie leise und trat einige Schritte nach vorne, den Schlüssel der Zeit fest in ihrer Hand. Die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mitstreiter richtete sich nun verblüfft auf sie. "Kennst du ihn etwa?" fragten Sun und Terra verblüfft, doch Pluto gebot ihnen mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen und wandte sich wieder Zirias zu. "Pylartes", begann sie wieder. "Soll es nun wirklich so enden, dass wir uns im Kampf gegenüber stehen?" Zirias bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und sah sie weiter mit seinen traurigen Augen an. "Wir beide haben unser Schicksal vor ewigen Zeiten gewählt. Keiner von uns kann nun mehr zurück. Selbst wenn wir wollten", fügte er leise hinzu.  
  
Betrübt sah Pluto für einen Moment zum Boden, bevor sie sich wieder zu den anderen gesellte. "So sei es denn...Zirias", sagte sie laut. "Dann soll unser Schicksal sich nun erfüllen." Sie schwang ihren Zeit-Schlüssel und bereitete ihre erste Attacke vor.  
  
"CHRONOS THYPHOON!"  
  
Der Sturm der Zeit fegte über den gepflasterten Vorplatz der Kirche auf den Punkt zu, an dem Zirias abwartend stand. Doch kurz bevor die Attacke aufschlug, wurde sie von einem unsichtbaren Schutzschild abgeschmettert. Ergeben nickte Zirias, als wären mit einem Schlag all seine Hoffnung zerschlagen und reckte eine Hand zum Himmel. "Auch wenn Ihr noch nicht vollzählig seid, werde ich meinen Plan doch weiterführen!" Auf seiner ausgestreckten Handfläche erschienen fünf weitere, dunkle Prismen, die in einem dämonischen Licht glühten. "Bis zum Ende", flüsterte er heiser, als die Kugeln immer heller und heller leuchteten, bis man glaubte, fünf Sonnen würden am Himmel leuchten. Als die Sailor Senshi wieder etwas erkennen konnten, standen sie fünf ausgewachsenen Dämonen gegenüber. Wie auch zuvor war jeder Dämon aus dem gleichen Element gemacht wie das der Sailor Senshi, die er angreifen sollte. Die Dämonen von Pluto und Charon schienen aus einem seltsamen irisierenden Nebel zu bestehen. Saturns Dämon war ein Energiewesen, in dem man undeutlich die Form eines Skeletts wahrnehmen konnte. Der von Terra schien aus goldenem Stein zu bestehen und der von Sun aus gleißendem, heißem Licht. "Los, Dämonen", rief Zirias über das Brüllen der Monster hinweg. "Holt euch die Energien der Sterne!"  
  
Mit einem diabolischen Brüllen stürzten sich die Ungeheuer auf die fünf Sailor Senshi, die kampfbereit auseinandersprangen. "Wir dürfen sie nicht direkt angreifen", rief Pluto über den Kampfeslärm hinweg. "Wenn wir sie nicht mit unserer Energie angreifen, dann passiert uns nichts." Diese These wurde in dem Moment widerlegt, als Sun, von ihrem Dämon schwer getroffen, über den Boden schlitterte. "Das...das scheint diesmal wohl nicht zu klappen", sagte sie schwach lächelnd, zu Pluto gewandt. "Verdammt", fluchte Pluto. Was sollten sie nur tun? Das war ihre einzig reelle Chance gewesen, den Angriffen der Dämonen zu entgehen. "Dann sollten wir versuchen, sie mit allem was wir haben zu vernichten", sagte sie entschlossen. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass die Chance eines Sieges nur minimal war, mussten sie nun alles versuchen, um zu überleben.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
"SUN SWIRLING LIGHTDANCE!"  
  
"TERRA GOLDEN LIGHTNING!"  
  
"CHARON INFINITAL FLASH!"  
  
"SILENT WALL!"  
  
Die Attacken der Sailor Senshi trafen die Dämonen hart und warfen sie zu Boden, wobei Saturns Schild sie vor eventuellen Gegenangriffen schützen sollte. Und auch wenn die Attacken der fünf verbleibenden Sailor Senshi des Sonnensystems sehr mächtig waren, so blieb auch diesmal der gewünschte Erfolg aus. Zwar angeschlagen, doch immer noch kampffähig erhoben sich die Dämonen und stießen erneut das gleiche Brüllen aus, dass ihnen schon vorher durch Mark und Bein ging. "Wie sollen wir diese Dinger bloß kleinkriegen"; schimpfte Sun aufgebracht. Sie wichen immer weiter vor den näherkommenden Dämonen zurück, bis sie merkten, dass sie gegen die Mauern der Kirche gedrängt worden waren. Triumphierend kamen die Dämonen immer näher und bereiteten sich auf den finalen Schlag vor. Zirias schwebte über ihnen und sah sich die Szene unbeteiligt an. "Gebt auf", sagte er leise, doch für alle hörbar. "Erspart euch die Demütigung einer Niederlage." Pluto trat vor und sah den Dämonen mit festem Blick entgegen. "Wir werden nie aufgeben", schrie sie ihnen entgegen. Zirias nahm die Entscheidung der Kriegerinnen emotionslos hin und gab seinen Dämonen das Signal zum letzten Schlag.  
  
Doch plötzlich wendete sich das Blatt, als eine breite Flut aus Licht die Dämonen von den Füssen riss und sie einige Meter weiter auf dem Boden aufschlugen. Alle blickten erstaunt in die Richtung, aus der das Licht kam und entdeckten Sailor Moon und Tuxedo Mask. "Sailor Moon", rief Pluto aufgeregt. "Bring dich in Sicherheit!" Doch Usagi trat ohne Zögern vor und half ihren verletzten Freundinnen auf. "Nein, Pluto", sagte sie bestimmt. "Ich werde mit euch gemeinsam kämpfen und wir werden gewinnen." Entschlossen sah sie zu Zirias hinauf, der die Störenfriede mit einiger Belustigung betrachtete. "Sehr schön", sagte er. "Dann brauche ich doch nicht zu warten, bis mein Plan vollendet ist. Dann wird dies hier heute doch noch zum Einsatz kommen." Mit diesen Worten ließ er ein weiteres Prisma erscheinen, dass in allen Regenbogenfarben leuchtete. Auch diese Kugel strahlte immer heller und verwandelte sich in grauenerregenden Dämon. "Dann sind wir ja jetzt komplett", meine Zirias mit einem diabolischen Grinsen. "Hol sie Dir", wandte er sich zu dem neuen Ungeheuer, dass sich sofort auf Sailor Moon stürzte. Diese sah dem Monster jedoch kampfbereit entgegen und hob ihre Hände.  
  
"SILVERMOON LIGHT EMBRACE!"  
  
Doch diesmal hatte die Attacke nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Das silberne Licht wurde von dem dunklen Prisma in der Brust des Monsters aufgesogen, welches daraufhin nur noch heller strahlte. Ungläubig sah Sailor Moon dem Monster entgegen. Wie konnte es sein, dass ihre mächtigste Attacke nicht einmal einen Kratzer hinterließ? Sie hielt die Arme schützend vors Gesicht und wartete auf den Schlag des Dämons. Doch kurz bevor er sie erreichen konnte, traf den Dämon ein Schauer aus roten Rosen, der ihn zurückweichen ließ. Stirnrunzelnd wandte sich Zirias dem Ursprung der Attacke zu. "Verdammt", fluchte er. Er hatte den Prinzen der Erde ganz vergessen. Den Erben des Goldreichs, der ebenfalls über die Energie seines Heimatplaneten verfügte. Er hoffte nur, dass dieser unbekannte Faktor ihm nicht einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde. "Greift an!" befahl er den übrigen Dämonen, die sich unverzüglich wieder an den Angriff machten.  
  
"SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!"  
  
"SOLAR KISS!"  
  
"SILVERMOON STARLIGHT SHOWER!"  
  
Die Attacken der Senshi rasten durch die Reihen der Dämonen, ohne nennenswerten Schaden zu hinterlassen. Geschwächt stützten sich Pluto, Charon und Saturn auf ihre Talismane, während Sun von Sailor Moon und Terra von ihrem Bruder gestützt wurde. "Geh kein unnötiges Risiko ein, Eternity", flüsterte Tuxedo Mask ihr leise zu. "Es hat keinen Sinn", murmelte Terra deprimiert. "Wir können nicht gewinnen." Hoffnungslos blickten die Senshi den Dämonen entgegen und sahen ihre Niederlage. "Es muss uns doch möglich sein, diese Monster zu vernichten", rief Saturn verzweifelt. Entschlossen erhob sie ihre Senshi und sah den Dämonen furchtlos entgegen. Pluto kannte diesen Blick und wusste, was sie vorhatte. "Nicht, Saturn", sagte sie leise. "Damit änderst du auch nichts." Doch Saturn stand weiterhin erhoben vor ihren Feinden; bereit ihre letzte Attacke einzusetzen.  
  
"DEATH REBORN REV..."  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht. Sailor Moon war vorgetreten und stellte sich zwischen sie und die Monster. "Hör auf", sagte sie nur und Saturn erkannte, dass Tränen in ihren Augen schimmerten. "Wir werden die Dämonen besiegen, aber nicht um den Preis deines Lebens." Geschockt sah Saturn sie an und senkte schließlich ihre Waffe. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie einer der Dämonen mit seinen Tentakeln zum Angriff gegen Sailor Moon ausholte und schubste diese aus der Schusslinie. "Vorsicht", schrie sie und warf sich zwischen den Dämon und Sailor Moon. Sie wurde von den Tentakeln voll erwischt und der Dämon hatte somit sein Ziel erreicht. Langsam entzog er Saturn den Rest ihrer Energie und nährte damit seine eigene Kraft. "Saturn", schrieen Pluto und Charon und warfen sich wieder ins Kampfgetümmel. Doch geschwächt wie sie waren hatten sie den Ungeheuern nichts entgegen zu setzen. Wenige Augenblicke später befanden auch sie sich in den Klauen ihrer übermächtigen Feinde und stöhnten unter Qualen auf, als auch ihnen ihre Sternenenergie entzogen wurde.  
  
Sailor Moon sah hilflos zu, wie ein Freund nach dem anderen von den Gegner gequält wurde, bis nur noch Taiya und Miharu, sowie sie und Mamoru übrig waren. Die anderen waren von den Dämonen auf den Boden geworfen worden, als ihnen alle Energie entzogen worden war, so als wären sie nichts weiter als Abfall. Mit Tränen in den Augen wollte Sailor Moon einen erneuten Angriff starten, doch Sun und Terra hielten sie zurück. "Lass es", sagten sie bestimmt. "Wir haben keine Chance." Geschlagen ließ Sailor Moon ihr Zepter sinken und starrte zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen auf die verbleibenden Dämonen. Die drei, die Pluto, Charon und Saturn ihre Energie entzogen hatten, hatten sich inzwischen wieder in dunkle Prismen verwandelt und schwebten langsam über Zirias Hand. Dieser beobachtete das Schauspiel unter ihm mit wachsendem Interesse. "Gebt es auf", höhnte er. "Wenn Ihr mir jetzt Eure Energie überlasst, verspreche ich Euch, dass Ihr weniger Schmerzen haben werdet als die Anderen."  
  
Hasserfüllt blickten Sun und Terra zu ihm hinauf. "Das werden wir ja sehen, wer am Ende die meisten Schmerzen verspürt", rief Taiya ihm entgegen. "Wir sollten unsere Angriffe vielleicht diesmal gegen ihn richten", flüsterte sie ihrer Partnerin zu. Diese nickte und begann all ihre Energie für einen letzten Angriff zu konzentrieren. Die Auren ihrer Schutzplaneten begannen um sie zu leuchten, als Sailor Moon auffiel, was die beiden vorhatten. "Hört auf damit", rief sie geschockt. "Ihr schwächt Euch nur selbst."  
  
"SUN SWIRLING LIGHTDANCE!"  
  
"EARTH ENERGY EXPLOSION!"  
  
Die beiden Angriffe der Senshi vereinten sich in der Luft und rasten als weißglühender Blitz auf Zirias zu. Die Attacke prallte auf sein hastig errichtetes Schutzschild und für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er unter der Gewalt des Angriffes nachgeben. Doch nach einer blendenden Explosion schwebte er immer noch mehr oder weniger unversehrt, dafür umso zorniger in der Luft. Erschöpft sanken Sun und Terra auf die Knie und stützten sich mit den Händen auf dem Boden ab. "Das war es dann wohl", sagte Zirias leise und bevor Sailor Moon oder Tuxedo Mask etwas tun konnten, hob er die beiden mit Hilfe seiner telekinetischen Kräfte in die Luft und schleuderte sie zu den bereits wartenden Dämonen. Diese umschlangen die beiden mit ihren Fangarmen und begannen ihnen die Energie ihrer Sternenkristalle auszusaugen. Befriedigt beobachtete Zirias das Geschehen, während die dunklen Kugeln in der Brust der Dämonen immer heller zu strahlen begannen. "Dies sind also die Energien zwei der mächtigsten Kristalle des Universums", murmelte er zufrieden. Hilflos mussten Sailor Moon und Tuxedo Mask zusehen, ohne auch nur das geringste ausrichten zu können. Als die qualvolle Prozedur beendet war, wurden Taiya und Miharu wie die anderen einfach zu Boden geschleudert. Die Dämonen verwandelten sich wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurück und schwebten alsbald als Kugeln über Zirias ausgestreckter Handfläche.  
  
"Nun fehlt nur noch die Energie Deines Kristalls, Prinzessin des weißen Mondes", sagte Zirias mit schmeichelnder Stimme. "Dann ist Eure kleine Familie wieder komplett." Mit leerem Blick starrte Sailor Moon auf die bewusstlosen Körper ihrer Freundinnen. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos. Was sollte sie nur gegen einen solchen Gegner ausrichten, wenn jeder Angriff den sie ausführte nur dazu diente, die Macht des Feindes zu stärken. Sie spürte nicht einmal, wie Tuxedo Mask ihr tröstend die Arme um die Schultern legte. Auch das sich der letzte Dämonen in beängstigender Geschwindigkeit näherte, bemerkte sie nicht. Erst als Tuxedo sie wegstieß, um sie vor einer Attacke des Dämons zu retten, erwachte sie aus ihrer Erstarrung. "Du bist hier überflüssig, Prinz der Erde", sagte Zirias tonlos und schleuderte ihn mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand gegen die Wand der Kirche, wo er getroffen zu Boden sank. "Mamoru", flüsterte Sailor Moon und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. "Mamoru", schrie sie verzweifelt und sank auf die Knie. Sie drehte sich zu dem Dämon um und starrte ihm direkt in die rotglühenden Augen. Sie hob ihre und umfasste ihre Brosche, bereit die ganze Macht ihres Kristalls freizusetzen, um die schrecklichen Kämpfe endlich zu beenden.  
  
Mamoru öffnete angestrengt die Augen und versuchte etwas durch den roten Nebel vor seinen Augen zu erkennen. Was er sah, verschlug ihm den Atem. Usagi stand vor dem Dämon und leuchtete in der ihr eigenen silbernen Aura. Die Fangarme des Dämons waren angriffsbereit und würden sich jeden Moment ihr Opfer holen. "Usako", flüsterte er verbissen und warf einen wahren Hagel von roten Rosen in Richtung des Dämons, die ihn jedoch nicht einmal zu kratzen schienen. "Usako", rief er verzweifelt und spürte, wie tief in seinem Herzen eine bisher nie gekannte Energie erwachte. Er öffnete die Augen und erkannte, dass er in einer strahlend goldenen Aura leuchtete. Er wusste genau, was er zu tun hatte. Er zückte erneut eine Rose, deren Blütenblätter nun jedoch aus reinem Gold und der Stiel sowie die Blätter aus Silber und Kristall zu bestehen schienen. Er zielte auf das Herz des Dämons, dieses verfluchte dunkle Prisma und warf mit aller Kraft. Das leuchtende Geschoss fand mit einem lauten Klirren sein Ziel und der Dämon sah erstaunt auf die schimmernde Rose, die in den Überresten des dunklen Prismas steckte. Mit einem lauten Klirren zerfiel das Ungeheuer in Tausend kleine Scherben, die sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden auflösten.  
  
Zirias sah betrachtete geschockt die Entwicklung, die sein grandioser Plan genommen hatte. Er hatte nicht in Erinnerung, dass der Prinz der Erde früher diese Macht gehabt hatte. Für den Moment konnte er gegen eine solche Kraft nicht bestehen und zog sich widerwillig zurück. Auch dieses Mal war seine Ausbeute mehr als großartig gewesen, auch wenn es sein Herz bekümmerte, dass er seine geliebte Pluto dafür leiden lassen musste. Er beschwor die grauen Nebelschwaden um sich, die ihn ins Innere der Kathedrale transportieren würden und verschwand. Erschöpft stand Mamoru von seinem Platz an der Mauer auf und ging langsam zu Usagi. Diese hatte ihre Position immer noch nicht verändert und starrte nach wie vor auf das Schlachtfeld vor sich. Tröstend nahm er sie in die Arme, doch sie schien mit ihren sonst so fröhlichen Augen ins Leere zu blicken. "Sie sind alle fort", flüsterte sie mit einem erstickten Schluchzen. "Fort!" Weinend klammerte sie sich an Mamoru, als wäre er der rettende Anker, der ihr noch etwas Freude in diesem Leben versprach. 


	17. Sailor Moon Harmony 16 Allein gegen das...

Kapitel 16 - Allein gegen das Böse  
  
Weinend klammerte sich Usagi an die Schulter ihres Mamoru. Nun war sie wirklich allein. Sie hatte ihre Freundinnen zwar nicht vollständig verloren, wie es damals beim Kampf gegen Galaxia der Fall war, aber sie waren für sie nun doch in eine andere Welt gerückt. Sie war nun die einzige Sailor Senshi, die diesen Planeten noch beschützen konnte, obwohl sie in ihrer jetzigen Verfassung auch daran zweifelte, ob sie es jemals gekonnt hatte. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte sich um. Der unheilvolle Nebel hatte sich inzwischen verzogen, aber noch immer lag eine bösartige Aura über dem Vorplatz der großen Kirche. Als hätte dieses Gefühl sie wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt, öffnete sie jäh ihre Augen und blickte zu den anderen. "Wir müssen sie schnell von hier fortbringen", sagte sie leise zu Mamoru und deutete auf die immer noch bewusstlosen Körper ihrer Freundinnen. "Dieser Ort ist böse und ich möchte nicht, dass unsere Feinde ihnen womöglich noch etwas antun." Mamoru nickte schweigend. Auch er war geschockt von der Macht ihrer Gegner gewesen und mit welcher Leichtigkeit die Dämonen sich gegen die Kräfte der Senshi behaupten konnten. Wie lange würden sie sich noch behaupten können? Mit weichen Knien half er Usagi dabei, Setsuna und die anderen wieder ins Bewusstsein zu holen.  
  
"Wie wunderschön", dachte Zirias. Vor ihm auf dem schweren Eichentisch stand die Schatulle, in der er bisher seine Beute aufbewahrt hatte. Er ließ die fünf verbleibenden Kugeln zu den anderen schweben und erfreute sich an dem irisierenden Schimmer, mit dem sie seine Gemächer erfüllten. Etwas traurig betrachtete er die Kugel, die in einem dunklen Granatrot erstrahlte. "Pluto", flüsterte er und drehte die Kugel zwischen seinen Fingern. "Wenn Du doch nur verstanden hättest ..." Ein greller Lichtblitz blendete ihn und vor Schreck ließ er die Kugel fallen, die klirrend über den Boden rollte. Was war das? fragte er sich. Konnte ihn Pluto auch über solch große Entfernung bestrafen, auch wenn sie gar nicht mehr im Besitz ihrer Energie war? Nein, so etwas war völlig unmöglich und er schüttelte heftig den Kopf um diese unerwünschten Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. "Zirias", vernahm er eine Stimme, die ihn erschaudern ließ. Er sah sich verstört um, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken. "Zirias", hörte er wieder. "Komm zu mir und bring mir Deine Beute." Jetzt war er sich völlig sicher, wem diese Stimme gehörte. War er wirklich bereit für diesen Schritt? Wenn er dieser Ausgeburt des Bösen die Energien der Sterne übergab, so würde der Sieg der Bruderschaft endgültig sein. "Denke an deinen Schwur, Zirias", mahnte ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf mit einem Anflug von Schärfe. "Du gehörst mir, mit Leib und Seele."  
  
Er presste die Hände auf den Kopf und sackte langsam in sich zusammen. "Ja, doch", stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Ich bin schon auf dem Weg." Mit zitternden Händen nahm er die Kugel des Pluto, die vor ihm auf dem Boden lag und platzierte sie zwischen den anderen. Er schloss den Deckel der Truhe und versiegelte ihn erneut, so dass keine Energie mehr nach außen drang. "Ich komme, Herrin", flüsterte er resigniert. Er hüllte sich in die dunklen Nebelschwaden und verschwand aus seinen Gemächern.  
  
Inzwischen graute der Morgen. Usagi und Mamoru hatten die fünf Mädchen in das Landhaus gebracht, das Setsuna mit Haruka und Michiru bewohnte. Usagis erster Reflex war gewesen, zum Hikawa Tempel zu fahren, doch Mamoru hatte sie davon abgebracht. "Es ist für Rei bestimmt nicht gut, wenn sie jetzt noch einmal mit ihrer Niederlage konfrontiert wird", hatte er ihr leise zugeflüstert. Nachdem Usagi schweren Herzens Haruka und Michiru über den Kommunikator über die Situation aufgeklärt hatte, waren diese mit Akane und Sakura ebenfalls auf dem schnellsten Wege zu ihrem Haus zurückgekommen. "Fahr Du nach Haus und leg Dich schlafen"; forderte Haruka in unnachgiebigem Ton von Usagi. "Du hast Dich in den letzten Tagen mehr als genug um uns alle gekümmert, obwohl wir Dich eigentlich beschützen sollen", fügte sie geknickt hinzu. "Wir kümmern uns um sie und reden morgen weiter." Mit dieser Aufforderung schien die Diskussion für Haruka und Michiru beendet zu sein. Mamoru nickte zustimmend und trug die noch schwach protestierende Usagi, der schon fast die Augen zufielen, behutsam in sein Auto.  
  
Luna und Artemis saßen noch immer im geheimen Hauptquartier unter dem Crown Game Center und sahen sich traurig an. Sie hatten die Schockwelle, die das Erlöschen fünf weiterer Sterne ausgelöst hatte, nicht nur auf den Computern sehen sondern auch mental spüren können. Nun waren Usagi und Mamoru die einzigen, die sich den Feinden noch entgegenstellen konnten. "Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben", rief Luna verzweifelt. "Unsere Senshi haben die Welt sooft vor dem Bösen bewahren können. Warum sind wir jetzt so verdammt machtlos?" Artemis konnte ihr darauf nicht antworten. Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie man den Kriegerinnen trotzdem noch helfen könnte. "Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben, ihnen ihre Energie wiederzugeben", sagte er leise zu sich. Luna sah ihn fragend an. "Aber wie? Du weißt doch auch, dass alles, was eine Sailor Senshi ausmacht, in ihrem Sternenkristall steckt. Und jetzt..." Traurig hob sie die Hände und ließ den Satz unbeendet. "Genau das ist meine Hoffnung", hörte sie Artemis sagen. Und wieder blieben seine Gedankengänge für sie ein Rätsel. "Aber wie...", begann sie, doch mit einer Hand gebot er ihr zu schweigen. " Als ihnen damals von Galaxia ihre Sternenkristalle entrissen wurden, haben sich ihre Körper aufgelöst. Auch jetzt ist das Ergebnis kein anderes, da sich die Energie der Sterne im Besitz unserer Feinde befindet." Gedankenverloren ging er auf und ab. "Trotzdem sind sie immer noch da", überlegte er laut. "Wäre es nicht denkbar, dass sie trotz allem noch die Seele einer Kriegerin in sich haben?" Luna sah ihn fassungslos an.  
  
"Aber du weißt, dass sie sich nicht mehr verwandeln können und auch sonst alle ihre Fähigkeiten verloren haben", rief sie ihm ins Gedächtnis, doch Artemis tat diese Tatsache mit einem Schulterzucken ab. "Würde dir etwas gelingen, wenn du im Grunde deines Herzens nicht daran glaubst?" fragte er sie. Luna dachte über diese Frage nach. Komischerweise dachte sie zuerst daran, warum sie Artemis früher immer eine Doofkatze genannt hatte. Was er da so von sich gab, hatte durchaus seine Logik. "Trotzdem bleibt es dabei, dass sich unsere Senshi nicht mehr verwandeln können und die Tatsache, dass ihre Verwandlungsstäbe nahezu unbrauchbar sind, wird es uns nicht leicht machen sie zu überzeugen, dass sie auch weiterhin Kriegerinnen sind." Da gab Artemis ihr Recht. "Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben, dass sie sich die Energie, die sie dazu brauchen, wieder zurückholen können." Luna unterbrach ihn jäh. "Das ist erst mal zweitrangig, Artemis. Erstmal müssen sie ihren Glauben wiederfinden." Er sah sie etwas zerknirscht an. "Und wie?" Darauf konnte sie auch nichts erwidern, doch sie sah in seinen Augen, dass sich darin langsam eine Idee zu formen begann. "Was hast Du vor?" fragte sie neugierig. "Es ist nur eine vage Vorstellung", sagte Artemis leise. "Erinnerst Du Dich an den Mondspiegel der Wahrheit?" Luna sah ihn entgeistert an. "Der Spiegel, den Du Minako zu ihrer Zeit als Sailor V gegeben hast?" Langsam breitete sich Verstehen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Natürlich, der Spiegel reflektiert nur die Wahrheit, nicht wahr? Also würden die Senshi darin auch ihr wahres Gesicht sehen." Sie machte einen kleinen Freudensprung und umarmte Artemis überschwänglich.  
  
Mit glänzenden Augen betrachtete das Mädchen aus seiner Zelle die funkelnden dunklen Prismen. "Das ist wahrlich eine hübsche Ausbeute, Zirias", schmeichelte sie ihm. "Unsere Herrin wird hochzufrieden mit Dir sein und Deine Macht über alle Maßen erhöhen." Zirias lächelte schwach ob dieser Zukunft, erwiderte jedoch nichts. "Und jetzt gib mir die Kugeln", forderte das Mädchen von ihm und streckte ihre Hand aus der einzigen Luke heraus, die das Innere ihrer Zelle mit der Außenwelt verband. Als sie merkte, dass Zirias zögerte, wiederholte sie ihre Forderung noch einmal: "Gib sie mir!" Der Angesprochene zögerte immer noch. War es wirklich das, was er wollte? Während des letzten Kampfes war er sich seiner Bestimmung so sicher gewesen. Er war bereit gewesen, das Leben seiner Geliebten für die Zukunft der dunklen Bruderschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen. Verkrampft hielt er das Kästchen in seinen Händen und wünschte sich sehnlichst, etwas mehr Zeit zu haben, um sich über seine Gedanken klar zu werden.  
  
"Zirias", vernahm er die eisige Stimme Nocturns hinter sich. "Ich bin überrascht dich hier zu sehen. Dieser Bereich hat Dir sonst nie besonders zugesagt." Das Oberhaupt der dunklen Bruderschaft legte seine Hand auf Zirias Schulter und blickte scheinbar in weite Ferne. "Denk dir nur: Bald werden wir beide über diesen Planeten herrschen. Bald wird unsere allmächtige Herrin auf diesem Planeten wiedergeboren werden und uns beiden, die wir ihr immer treu gedient haben, über alle Maßen erhöhen." Nocturn grinste diabolisch, als er merke, dass er einen empfindlichen Nerv bei Zirias getroffen hatte. Wie jeder andere mit einem einigermaßen feinen Gespür für spirituelle Wellen hatte er das Erlöschen weiterer Sterne vor wenigen Stunden durchaus bemerkt. Nun waren die Sternenenergien also nahezu komplett. Aber diese Macht, die er bereits jetzt in Händen hielt, war mehr als ausreichend, um ihre Herrin wiederzubeleben. Nun galt es nur noch, Zirias dazu zu bringen, ihm die Kugeln zu überlassen. Er strich mit seiner Hand an Zirias Gesicht vorbei und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Er sah Unentschlossenheit, Verzweiflung und ...Traurigkeit? Worüber war er traurig? Aber das sollte erst einmal nebensächlich sein."Siehst Du es auch?" fragte er. "Ich werde zusammen mit Dir herrschen, der ich Dich immer als meinen Sohn betrachtet habe." Er sah, wie der Widerstand in Zirias bröckelte. Viel fehlte nicht mehr und die Mauer aus Willenskraft, die ihn umgab, würde zu Staub zerfallen.  
  
Sie träumte. Sie wusste, dass alles nur ein Traum war, obwohl ihr alles so grauenhaft wirklich erschien. Sie stand wieder vor der Kirche der Dreieinigkeit, wo sie noch vor wenigen Stunden hilflos mit ansehen musste, wie auch die letzten ihrer Gefährtinnen von ihren Feinden überrannt wurden. Die Türme der Kathedrale reckten sich bis weit in den Himmel empor und Blitze zuckten am dunklen, sternenlosen Himmel. Schattenhafte Gestalten schwebten über den Platz, doch konnte sie ihre Gesichter kaum erkennen. Sie näherte sich ihnen vorsichtig und erkannte mit Entsetzen, dass viele der geisterhaften Schemen ihre Freundinnen waren. Doch sie schienen sie nicht zu erkennen und blickten mit leerem Blick durch sie hindurch.  
  
Plötzlich schoss eine Säule schwarzer Energie zum Himmel und die Schatten ihrer Freundinnen blickten kurz hinauf und sahen dann sie mit einem unendlich traurigen Blick an. "Dabei sollte die Erde doch der erwählte Planet werden", hörte sie Uranus hohle Stimme. "Der Planet der zum neuen Silberreich werden sollte", ergänzte Neptun. "Alle Hoffnung ist verloren", begann Mars. "Und die, die einen Teil der Hoffnung in sich trägt, hat sich dem Bösen zugewandt." Usagi blickte dem erschreckenden und gleichzeitig faszinierenden Tanz der Schatten zu und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf in dem Versuch, diese grauenhaften Traumbilder zu vertreiben. "Was wollt ihr mir damit sagen", schrie sie gegen den monotonen Singsang der Schatten an. "Rette sie! Rette sie!" riefen die Schatten ihr zu und bewegten sich immer schneller um sie herum. "Wen?" rief Usagi verzweifelt. "Wen soll ich retten?" Und mit einem Mal standen die Schatten still und wiesen auf das Portal der Kirche, dass inzwischen weit geöffnet. Und vor dem Tor erkannte Usagi einen weiteren Schatten. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht. Diese Silhouette war ...sie selbst? Zwei lange Zöpfe, die am Kopf zu Knoten gebunden waren... ein langes, wehendes Gewand, dass an die Kluft der Bruderschaft erinnerte...  
  
Ein Blitz erhellte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Szene und sie konnte die Augen der Fremden sehen. Nein, sie war sich sicher, dass diese Person nicht sie selbst war. Aber wer war sie dann? Wer konnte sie sein, dieses Ebenbild von ihr? Diese perfekte Kopie der Dunkelheit. In ihr war etwas Fremdes, doch gleichzeitig so unheimlich Vertrautes, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie glauben sollte. Dieses Mädchen sollte also gerettet werden. Sie war der Schlüssel zu ihrem Sieg oder ihrer Niederlage, obwohl sie sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ob es die siebte Kriegerin war, von der ihre Mutter ihr in einem anderen Traum erzählt hatte. Die Kriegerin, die die Macht hatte, ihnen den Sieg zu schenken. In diesem Moment hob der Schatten des Mädchens die Arme und 14 Kugeln erschienen in einem Halbkreis um ihren Kopf. Usagi stockte der Atem. Diese Kugeln strahlten von den Energien der Planeten ihrer Freundinnen. Was hatten ihre Feinde bloß damit vor? Wie von einem unsichtbaren Magneten angezogen, schossen die Kugeln in den Himmel und vereinten sich dort zu gleißenden Blitz. Die Schatten ihrer Freundinnen sackten zu Boden und Usagi konnte wieder nur hilflos zusehen. Der Schatten des Mädchens streckte hilfesuchend die Hand nach ihr aus, bevor sie in einem dunklen Lichtblitz explodierte.  
  
Dunkelheit senkte sich über die Welt. Schwarz-violette Energien tanzten am Himmel, wie Nordlichter aus den Polargebieten. Usagi starrte den Himmel an und schloss verzweifelt die Augen. "Nein!" schrie sie dem Himmel entgegen. "Nein. Nicht schon wieder!"  
  
"Usagi, wach auf!" Mamoru schüttelte sie sanft an den Schultern, bis sie mit einem leisen Schrei aufwachte. "Was ist los?" fragte er besorgt. Sie klammerte sich an und wartete, bis die grauenhaften Bilder des Traumes zu verblassen begannen. "Es...ist nichts", sagte sie. "Nur ein Albtraum. Nur ein schlimmer Albtraum." Mamoru sah sie zweifelnd an. "Usako", begann er. "Verheimlichst Du mir auch nichts?" Sie sah ihn liebevoll an. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm nichts vormachen konnte, aber sie wollte ihn nicht auch noch mit ihren Sorgen belasten. "Nein", sagte sie leise. "Es war nur ein Albtraum. Mach Dir keine Sorgen." Er stand, immer noch etwas misstrauisch, auf und ging in die Küche, um ihr etwas zu essen zu machen. Sie setzte sich auf und betrachtete den Morgenhimmel aus dem Fenster. Schweren Herzens fasste sie einen Entschluss. "Ich muss sie retten", sagte sie leise zu sich. "Wer immer sie auch ist." Ihre Augen wanderten in Richtung Küche und traurig bekräftigte sie eine der schwersten Entscheidungen ihres Lebens. "Aber ich muss es alleine tun", sagte sie kaum hörbar. Sie durfte die Menschen, die sie liebte, nicht noch weiter in diese Sache mit hineinziehen. "Mamoru"; flüsterte sie schwach. "Ich liebe Dich!"  
  
Zirias sank auf die Knie und starrte Nocturn mit einem um Verzeihung heischenden Blick an. "Es ...es tut mir leid, Meister", flüsterte er. Nocturn gönnte sich ein vergebendes Lächeln. Endlich hatte er diesen Narren in die Falle gelockt. "Es ist schon gut, mein Sohn"; sagte er großmütig. "Wir alle haben manchmal Zweifel an unserem Weg. Doch die wahre Stärke zeigt sich in dem, der diesen gewählten Weg auch beibehält." Lange Zeit schwieg Zirias und Nocturn befürchtete schon, dass er sich falsch entscheiden würde. Doch langsam, ganz langsam hob er die Hände, in denen sich das noch immer versiegelte Kästchen befand, an. "Ihr ...ihr habt Recht, Meister", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme. "Lasst mich Euch ein Zeugnis meiner Stärke überreichen." Mit diesen Worten löste er die Siegel an dem Kästchen und klappte es auf. Nocturn wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass die vereinte Ausstrahlung der Planeten derart immens sein würde. Doch er durfte nun nicht wanken. Mit erhobenem Haupt errichtete er ein inneres Schutzschild, dass ihn gegen die reinigende Ausstrahlung des Lichts schützen würde, und trat Zirias unerschütterlich gegenüber. "Dir sei vergeben, mein Sohn", versprach und langsam übergab der Angesprochene das Kästchen seinem Besitz. In diesem Moment breitete sich eine gewaltige Welle negativer Energie, die mit unvorstellbarem Tempo einmal um die Welt raste. "Es hat begonnen"; jubelte das Mädchen im Kerker vergnügt. "Endlich hat es begonnen!"  
  
Aufgerüttelt durch den gigantischen Energieausbruch sahen die Mädchen zum Himmel. Die Sonne schien nach wie vor vom Himmel, doch etwas hatte sich verändert. Eine düstere Ahnung erfüllte die Luft, die nicht zu greifen war. Eine unheimliche Spannung, wie man sie von einer drohenden Katastrophe her kennt. Rei und Tamashi sahen sich an und runzelten die Stirn. "Etwas ist in Bewegung geraten", flüsterte Rei angespannt. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr die Gabe einer Sailor Senshi besaß, war ihr Gespür doch fein genug, um einen solchen Ausbruch zu erkennen. "Die Vernichtung nimmt ihren Anfang", sagte Setsuna zu Hotaru auf der anderen Seite der Stadt. Diese stimmte ihr mit hängendem Kopf zu. "Und wir können nichts dagegen tun." Ängstlich suchte sie Schutz in Setsunas Armen. "Die Wellen bäumen sich auf, wie noch niemals zuvor." Michiru wunderte sich. Die Schockwelle, die sie vorhin gespürt hatte, schien ihre Sinne geschärft zu haben. Haruka starrte zum Himmel. "Der Wind verdichtet sich zu einem alles verschlingenden Orkan", prophezeite sie. Beklommen sahen die beiden sich. "Die Apokalypse hat begonnen!"  
  
Luna und Artemis hatten wieder die Gestalt von Katzen angenommen, als die Kristallcomputer auf den Ausbruch negativer Energie reagierten. Artemis sprang zu einem der Bildschirme und verfolgte die Daten, die in immer schnellerer Abfolge über den Bildschirm liefen. "Eine gewaltige Energie sammelt sich über dem Stützpunkt unserer Feinde", sagte er betroffen. Zu Luna gewandt sagte er: "Wir müssen schnell handeln. Noch heute Abend müssen wir die Sailor Senshi wieder von ihrem wahren Schicksal überzeugen." Er sprang zu einem der anderen Computer und aktivierte die Kommunikation mit den Sailor Senshi. "Merkwürdig. Die Verbindung steht wieder. Das störende Energiefeld scheint sich verzogen zu haben." Er zögerte nicht lange und aktivierte alle Frequenzen. "Hört mir zu. Ihr alle", rief er in seinen Kommunikator. "Wir haben eine gewaltige Schockwelle registriert. Der Feind scheint sich auf seinen letzten Schlag vorzubereiten. Wir müssen uns heute Abend alle am Hikawa Tempel treffen." Er erwartete nicht wirklich, dass eine Gegenreaktion kommen würde, deswegen fügte er mit einer etwas weicheren Stimme hinzu: "Vertraut mir." Dann beendete er die Verbindung und gesellte sich wieder zu Luna. "Glaubst du, dass sie kommen werden", fragte sie. "Vertrau mir"; sagte er in gleichem Ton zu ihr und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
  
Lachend hob Zirias das Kästchen über seinen Kopf. An den Wänden der Verliese zuckten schwarze Blitze entlang und die Grundfesten der Kathedrale bebten. Teilnahmslos sah Zirias dem Geschehen zu. So geht es also zu Ende", dachte er sich. Er konnte noch nicht einmal mehr Trauer empfinden. Er hatte seinen Weg selbst gewählt und musste sich ihm nun fügen. Nichts auf der Welt konnte ihn nun mehr vor der Verdammnis retten. "Pluto", dachte er leise bei sich. "Verzeih mir." Mit leerem Blick wandte er sich Nocturn zu. "Was wird nun geschehen, Meister", fragte er leise. Mit einem triumphierenden Blick sah Nocturn ihn an. "Was nun geschehen wird, fragst Du", rief er mit diabolischem Lachen. "Das, worauf wir 1000 Jahre hingearbeitet haben, wird in dieser Nacht seine Vollendung finden!" Zirias nickte ergeben und hüllte sich in seinen Umhang.  
  
Eine Explosion zerriss die Tür des Verlieses und kalte Bösartigkeit strömte aus dem Kerker dahinter hinaus. Nocturn beobachtete das Geschehen mit einem irren Grinsen und rief laut hinein: "Tritt ins Licht, Lady Envinity. Tritt hinaus und vollende Dein Schicksal." Angsterfüllt starrte Zirias auf das schwarze Loch, das die Explosion in die Wand gerissen hatte. Ein leises Kichern ertönte daraus und kurz darauf trat eine Gestalt in das schummrige Zwielicht des Ganges. Zirias stockte der Atem. Er hatte dieses Mädchen bisher nur durch die kleine Öffnung in der Tür beobachten können und selbst dort war ihm das Unfassbare aufgefallen. Die Person, die vor ihm stand, war in ein enges, bodenlanges schwarzes Kleid gehüllt, dass über der Brust mit einer Schleife zusammengehalten wurde. Ihre langen, ebenfalls beinah schwarzen Haare, waren am Kopf zu zwei Knoten gebunden, so dass sie in zwei langen Zöpfen bis weit über den Rücken fielen. Um ihren gesamten Körper waberte die Aura des Bösen, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Er schauderte. Abgesehen von ihrer Haar-und Augenfarbe sah sie Sailor Moon zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Wer war dieses Kind? Wer war sie? "Meine Zeit ist gekommen", sagte sie leise und wandte sich Nocturn zu. "Lass uns das Ritual heute Nacht zuende führen, Vater", befahl sie und ließ sich von ihm aus den Verliesen führen. Zirias war in Deckung gegangen und schüttelte nun den Kopf, ob der Ungeheuerlichkeit, die er gerade gehört hatte: "Vater?" fragte er sich verwirrt.  
  
Usagi ging allein durch die Strassen auf dem Weg nach Hause. Mamoru hatte sie gesagt, dass sie vor dem Treffen mit den Mädchen noch etwas zu erledigen hätte. Das entsprach zwar voll und ganz der Wahrheit, doch war sie sich sicher, dass er sie niemals hätte gehen lassen, wenn er erfahren hätte, was sie noch erledigen musste. Heute Nacht würde sie sich der dunklen Bruderschaft stellen und mit all ihren Kräften versuchen, die Kräfte ihrer Freundinnen wieder zu befreien. Doch sie war sich auch der Tatsache bewusst, dass ihr Alleingang sie das Leben kosten konnte. Sie blieb stehen und sah in den Himmel hinauf. Die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit schon überschritten und näherte sich dem westlichen Horizont. Bald ist es soweit, dachte sie sich. Sie schloss die Augen und rief sich die Bilder ihrer Freundinnen ins Gedächtnis. Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako: ihre Kampfgefährten von Anbeginn. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna und Hotaru: die starken Outer Senshi, die sie immer aus den schwersten Kämpfen raushalten wollten. Und schließlich Taiya, Miharu, Tamashi, Akane, Sakura und Shakira: Die restlichen Sailor Senshi, die ihr Team endlich vervollständigten. "Ich werde stark sein", sprach Usagi leise vor sich hin. "Für euch alle!"  
  
Blaue Flammen schossen empor und hüllten die große Halle der schwarzen Kathedrale in ein gespenstisches Licht. Schwarze Kerzen säumten den Weg zum großen Altar an der Spitze des Raumes. Zirias beobachtete die ganzen Vorbereitungen für das große Ritual mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits glaubte er, dass er sich jetzt besser fühlen musste. Jetzt, da er sich endgültig für einen Weg entschieden hatte. Aber andererseits verspürte er quälende Schuldgefühle, die es ihm unmöglich machten, Freude darüber zu empfinden, dass die Bruderschaft ihrem Ziel nun so nahe war. "Zirias"; hörte er die Stimme Envinitys laut durch den Raum schallen. Schweren Herzens begab er sich zum Altar, wo sie und Nocturn die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Ritual trafen. "Zirias", sagte sie mit schmeichelnder Stimme. "Du siehst nicht besonders glücklich aus. Quält Dich irgendetwas?" Er zuckte vor ihrer Berührung zurück. "Meine Gefühle sind unerheblich, Herrin", antwortete er knapp. "Die Bruderschaft wird heute Nacht ihren größten Sieg über das Licht davontragen und allein dafür lebe ich." In ihren Augen glomm kurz ein Gefühl der Wut, ob seines teilnahmslosen Tonfalls auf. Doch bevor er genauer hinsehen konnte, hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle und lächelte ihn gewinnend an.  
  
Nocturn gesellte sich zu ihnen. "Es gibt noch ein letztes Problem, um das Du Dich kümmern musst, Zirias", sagte er. Zirias sah ihn fragend an. Vor seinem Gesicht erschien eine Kristallkugel, in der er die Gestalt eines Mädchens erkennen konnte. "Sieh genau hin"; flüsterte Nocturn leise. "Die Prinzessin des Mondes wird uns heute Abend einen Besuch abstatten", erklärte er. "Serenity", hörte er eine verstörte Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich misstrauisch um. "Was hast Du gesagt, Tochter", fragte er drohend. "Nichts", beeilte sie sich zu sagen und die dunkle Aura schimmerte wieder auf. "Gar nichts", bekräftigte sie schließlich. "Du wirst der Prinzessin einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten und mir auch ihre Energie bringen", wandte Nocturn sich wieder Zirias zu. "Mit der Energie der Mondprinzessin wird unsere Herrin für alle Zeiten unbesiegbar sein." Zirias nickte ergeben und verschwand in einer Nebelschwade um die Vorbereitungen für den "Empfang" zu treffen. "Es wird seine letzte große Tat sein", sagte Envinity zu Nocturn und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem eisigen Lächeln.  
  
Ruhelos lief Rei auf dem Vorplatz des Tempels auf und ab. Tamashi beobachtete sie eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich schließlich vor sie stellte. "Jetzt beruhige Dich doch", bat sie ihre Freundin. "Sie werden schon noch auftauchen." Rei seufzte und setzte sich traurig auf den Boden. "Das ist es nicht"; sagte sie leise und schaute immer wieder zur Treppe. "Das ist das erste Mal, dass wir uns als gewöhnliche Mädchen treffen. Wir sind keine Krieger mehr"; rief sie Tamashi traurig zu. Diese ging auf Rei zu und schüttelte sie kurz an den Schultern. "Luna und Artemis haben gesagt, dass wir ihnen vertrauen sollen. Also tu das bitte." Rei sah sie schweigend an und nickte schließlich lächelnd. "Du hast Recht", sagte sie und bemühte sich fröhlich auszusehen. Ihr Lächeln breitete sich noch weiter aus, als sie auf den Treppen die Stimmen ihrer Freundinnen hörte. Sie raffte sich auf und lief ihnen entgegen.  
  
Ami, Makoto und Minako gingen die Stufen des Tempelberges hinauf. "Was glaubt ihr, haben Luna und Artemis uns zu sagen", fragte Ami. "Artemis klang sehr aufgeregt", überlegte Minako. "So kenn ich ihn überhaupt nicht." Ami überlegte lange. "Ob es wohl doch möglich ist, uns unsere Kräfte wieder zurück zubringen?" Manko und Makoto sahen Ami entgeistert an. "Es kann doch sein", rechtfertigte sie sich. "Warum sollten sie uns wohl sonst zusammen rufen, kurz bevor der Feind seinen finalen Schlag plant." Die beiden nickten verwirrt. "Es sieht so aus, als wäre Usagi nun die Einzige von uns Sailor Senshi, die noch in der Lage ist zu kämpfen", stellte Makoto traurig fest. "Auch wenn meine Kräfte als Senshi nicht mehr vorhanden sind, habe ich doch das Erlöschen aller anderen Sterne in den letzten Tagen gespürt." Minako stimmte zu. "Rei hat mich gestern Nacht noch angerufen und mir berichtet, was Tamashi passiert ist." Auch die beiden hatten gehört, dass Tamashi ebenfalls von der dunklen Bruderschaft besiegt wurde. "Ich frag mich jedenfalls immer noch, warum Luna und Artemis uns so dringend sprechen wollten", brachte Ami die Sache wieder auf das Thema. Sie hatte jedoch nicht genug Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, denn von oberhalb der Stufen kam Rei auf sie zugelaufen und fiel ihnen um den Hals. "Ich hab euch vermisst", schluchzte sie. "Na, na", sagten Makoto und Minako etwas peinlich berührt. "Wir haben uns doch nur zwei Tage nicht gesehen." Doch auch sie waren froh, wieder in der Gesellschaft der anderen zu sein.  
  
Die Vorbereitungen waren nahezu abgeschlossen. Der Altar war mit schwerem, schwarzen Samt abgedeckt, auf dem die 14 dunklen Prismen ausgebreitet waren. Jedes für sich strahlte eine beeindruckende Macht aus, doch gemeinsam war die Aura von Licht und Reinheit, die sie verbreiteten nahezu unerträglich. Wie passend, dachte Zirias, dass Licht und Reinheit geopfert wurden, um das Böse auf die Welt zu bringen. Hinter dem Altar stand nun der schwarze Obelisk, der bis vor kurzem noch im Gebetsraum seinen Platz hatte. Zirias fragte sich, was dieses Ding hier zu suchen hatte, doch Nocturn würde schon seine Gründe haben. Die wichtigsten Gegenstände dieser Zeremonie lagen jedoch in der Mitte des Altars. Eine große dunkle Kristallkugel, die an Form und Nutzen den dunklen Prismen ähnlich war. In ihr wurden die Sternenenergien gesammelt, die dann an ihre allmächtige Herrin weitergegeben wurden. Schon jetzt schimmerte die Kugel leicht, von den schwächlichen Sternenenergien der gewöhnlichen Menschen, die Abaddon und Lania und noch andere Mitglieder ihrer Bruderschaft erbeutet hatten. Doch der wichtigste Gegenstand war gleichzeitig der, vor dem alle Mitglieder des Ordens die meiste Angst hatten. Ein geschwungener, reich verzierter Dolch aus dunklem Metall. Dieses Artefakt durfte nur derjenige führen, der als Opfer auserwählt war. Derjenige würde sich mit diesem Dolch sein eigenes Leben nehmen und damit seine Energie und seine Macht ihrer Herrin zur Verfügung stellen.  
  
Das war auch der Grund, warum alle Mitglieder der Bruderschaft Angst vor diesem Dolch hatten. Die Opfer stellten sich nicht immer freiwillig zur Verfügung. Es wurde zwar als große Ehre angesehen, sein Leben der Herrin zu opfern, doch anscheinend waren sie alle nicht fest genug im Glauben gewesen um diese letzte Hürde zu überwinden. Und nun würde dieses Mädchen die Rolle der Auserwählten übernehmen. Obwohl er dieses Ritual verabscheute, so musste er Nocturn doch gratulieren. Auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte, so war ihm das Mädchen doch an Macht und Bösartigkeit weit überlegen. Immer noch fragte er sich, wer dieses Mädchen sein könnte, und wieso sie Nocturn mit Vater anredete. Sie hatte eigentlich Recht. In der Welt der Menschen wurden alle männlichen Vorsteher eines Ordens mit "Vater" angesprochen, doch war dies wirklich der einzige Grund? Er betrachtete sie genauer. Sie besaß eine ungewöhnlich starke Ausstrahlung, obwohl ihre Aura aus nichts weiter als Dunkelheit bestand. Und gleichzeitig hatte sie etwas seltsam Vertrautes an sich. Zirias überlegte fieberhaft. Er wusste, dass er dem Rätsel über die Herkunft des Mädchens auf der Spur war. Er hatte vor ungefähr 1000 Jahren seinen Körper und seine Seele der Bruderschaft verpfändet. Könnte es sein, dass dieses Mädchen ebenfalls aus dieser Zeit stammte? Wenn das stimmte, dann war sie vielleicht sogar... "Zirias", vernahm er Nocturns Stimme dicht neben sich und schrak leicht zusammen. Er fasste sich jedoch gleich wieder und kniete vor seinem Oberhaupt nieder. "Was wünscht Ihr, Meister?" fragte er untergeben. "Unser Gast wird bald eintreffen", merkte er an. "Sei bereit, wenn sie sich dazu anschickt unser Ritual zu stören." Zirias verbeugte sich nochmals tief und hüllte sich in dunkle Nebelschwaden.  
  
Usagi verließ gerade das Haus. Vor ihren Eltern hatte sie sich nichts anmerken lassen und ihnen gesagt, dass sie sich mit den Anderen am Hikawa Tempel treffen würde. Wieder blickte sie zum Himmel hinauf. Die Sonne berührte nun schon fast den Horizont. So langsam wurde es Zeit für sie. Erfahrungsgemäß bereiteten die Feinde ihren finalen Schachzug immer in der Nacht vor. Wenn sie die Energien der Schutzplaneten dieses Sonnensystems noch rechtzeitig retten wollte, musste sie sich beeilen. Immer wieder tauchte in ihr die Frage auf, wieso sie die Feinde nicht sofort angegriffen hatte, als sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, doch dieses Gefühl verschwand sofort wieder. Wie elend hätte sie sich gefühlt, wenn sie Mamoru und ihren Eltern nicht noch einmal hätte sagen könne, dass sie sie über alles auf der Welt liebte? Diesen einen Tag hatte sie noch gebraucht, um sich voll und ganz auf das zu konzentrieren, was sie schon seit dem Moment vorhatte, als Zirias ihren besten Freundinnen die Energie ihrer Sternenkristalle gestohlen hatte. Sie wollte alles dafür geben, dass wieder alles so werden würde wie früher. Sie hatte ihre Freundinnen zwar diesmal nicht völlig verloren, doch wenn sie ihre Sternenenergie nicht zurückbekommen würden, wäre sie die einzige Sailor Senshi auf dieser Welt. Vorrausgesetzt natürlich, es existierte noch eine Welt, die man verteidigen müsste, dachte sie sich. Und die Dinge, die sie am stärksten verbanden, waren ihre Freundschaft und ihr gemeinsames Schicksal. Wie lange würde ihre Freundschaft bestehen, wenn das Schicksal sie auf getrennte Wege führte? Entschlossen blickte Usagi gen Süden, in die Richtung, in der das Hauptquartier der dunklen Bruderschaft lag. "Ich werde es schaffen", versprach sie sich selbst. "Wir werden wieder zusammen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit eintreten." Und noch bevor die Worte im Wind verhallten, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Heiligen Kirche der Dreieinigkeit.  
  
Im Hikawa Tempel füllte sich inzwischen der Versammlungsraum. Neben Ami, Makoto und Minako waren schon Taiya und Miharu, sowie Akane und Sakura eingetroffen. Und sie alle machten die Erfahrung, dass nichts sie bisher so eng zusammengeschweißt hatte, wie die gemeinsame Niederlage. Es war beinah so wie früher, dachte Haruka, die mit Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru und Shakira am Absatz der Treppen stand, die auf die Strasse führten, und das fröhliche Treiben beobachtete. Sie schüttelte den Kopf um die trüben Gedanken zu vertreiben. Sie waren hier, weil Luna und Artemis hatten durchblicken lassen, dass es eine Möglichkeit gab, ihre Kräfte wieder zu erlangen. Sie gesellten sich zu den anderen, die sie freudig begrüßten. Doch die Freude war nach wie vor nur oberflächlicher Natur, erkannte Hotaru. Im tiefsten Innern ihres Herzens versuchte jeder hier nur, seine eigene Unsicherheit damit zu überspielen, dass er sich möglichst fröhlich gab und so tat, als wäre nichts weiter geschehen. Sie spürte die Hand von Setsuna, die ihr tröstend auf der Schulter lag. Dankbar blickte sie zu der Frau auf, die erst ihre Ziehmutter und dann ihre beste Freundin wurde. Auch sie hatte die traurige Wahrheit in diesem Treffen erkannt. "Na los", flüsterte sie ihr zu. "Spielen wir das Spiel mit." Hotaru nickte verstehend und ging mit Setsuna zu den anderen.  
  
"So wie es aussieht, fehlen nur noch die Gastgeber dieser Runde", erkannte Minako genau. "Und die Üblichen", bemerkte Rei mit säuerlichem Blick. Sie brauchte keinen Namen zu nennen. Jeder wusste genau, wen sie meinte. Auf Luna und Artemis mussten sie indes nicht lange warten. Schon wenige Augenblicke später sprangen die beiden Katzen, gefolgt von Mamoru, über den Tempelplatz. "Hallo, Mamoru", begrüßte Rei ihn. "Wie schön, dass du auch kommst." Mamoru lächelte zerknirscht. "In Anbetracht der Wichtigkeit konnte ich doch unmöglich wegbleiben." Verwirrt sah er sich um. "Wo ist Usagi?" fragte er die anderen. Die zuckten nur die Achseln. "Warum sollten wir erwarten, dass sie diesmal pünktlich kommt?" fragte Minako. Mamoru gab ihr Recht und nahm Platz, obwohl sich allmählich ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihm breit machte. Luna sprang auf den Tisch und eröffnete das Treffen. "Wir müssen Euch etwas wichtiges mitteilen", sagte sie eindringlich. "Artemis und ich haben festgestellt, dass sich eine gewaltige Energie um die Basis unserer Gegner sammelt. Der Raum verzerrt sich immer mehr", fügte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Pluto hinzu, die vorsichtig nickte.  
  
"Aber was haben wir damit zu tun?" sprach Makoto die Frage an, die sie alle beschäftigte. "So gern wir alle würden, wir können uns nicht mehr verwandeln und können damit weder die Prinzessin beschützen noch unsere Feinde besiegen." Auf diese Frage hatte Luna gewartet: "Artemis hat die Theorie, dass die Tatsache, dass Ihr die Energie eurer Sternenkristalle verloren habt, nicht gleichzeitig heißt, dass Ihr keine Krieger mehr seid." Die Versammelten sahen sich fragend an. "Was soll es denn sonst heißen?" fragte Haruka aufgebracht, doch Luna ließ sich durch diesen Einwurf nicht stören. "Im Innern seid Ihr noch die Krieger, die Ihr immer wart. Euch fehlt lediglich die Energie, Euch zu verwandeln." Rei schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Wir wissen alle, dass das, was eine Kriegerin ausmacht, in ihrem Sternenkristall steckt. Und das,was unseren Kristall ausmacht, haben wir verloren." Luna unterbrach sie. "Das stimmt. Doch Euer Kristall ist nach wie vor vorhanden. Seht in diesen Spiegel und Ihr werdet die Wahrheit erkennen." Sie wandte sich zu Artemis um, der sich fest konzentrierte und einen halbmondförmigen Spiegel vor sich erschienen ließ. "Hey, den kenne ich doch", rief Minako überrascht aus. "Du hast ihn also nicht vergessen?" Artemis lächelte. "Nachdem Du dich dem Sailorteam angeschlossen hast, hast Du ihn immer weniger benutzt, bis Du ihn schließlich ganz vergessen hast. Doch Du hast bestimmt nicht seine Fähigkeiten vergessen", fügte er hinzu. "Nun ja"; begann Minako. "Er gab mir die Macht, meine Feinde zu vernichten und... und", sie stockte plötzlich. "Ja?" fragte Artemis gespannt. "Und er spiegelt das wahre Wesen der Dinge wieder", beendete sie ehrfürchtig den Satz.  
  
"So ist es", rief Artemis erfreut. "Und nun seht in den Spiegel und erkennt Euer wahres Gesicht." Luna und er sahen sich gespannt an. Nun würde sich zeigen, ob ihre sich Theorie als wahr oder als wahre Katastrophe erweisen würde. Der Reihe nach sahen die Mädchen in den Spiegel und ihre Augen wurden groß vor Staunen, als sie bemerkten, was sie dort sahen. Auf ihrer aller Stirn leuchteten hell und klar die Symbole ihrer Heimatplaneten. Ihre Gesichter waren umgeben von den Elementen, für die ihr Planet stand. Luna seufzte. Der erste Schritt war getan. Der zweite würde weitaus schwieriger werden. Sie unterbrach die Mädchen, die inzwischen angefangen hatten zu lachen und sich über das Gesehen zu unterhalten. "Ich freue mich, dass Ihr wieder an Euch glaubt", begann sie und alles wurde wieder still. "Doch die weitaus schwierigere Aufgabe wird sein, Euch Eure Energie wieder zurückzugeben. Leider"; sagte sie leise und senkte den Kopf, "leider wissen wir nicht wie." Sofort änderte sich die Stimmung wieder. "Das ist wirklich ein Problem" gab Ami zu. "Doch dank Euch wissen wir, dass es noch Hoffnung gibt." Dabei sah sie auf den einzigen leeren Platz in dieser Runde. "Sagt mal", sagte sie angespannt. "Wo ist eigentlich Usagi?" Die anderen sahen sie fragend an. "Mamoru", fragte Rei. "Weißt du, wo sie ist? Wollte sie nicht zu diesem Treffen kommen?" Mamoru dachte kurz nach. "Doch, sie wollte unbedingt kommen. Sie sagte mir, dass sie noch kurz etwas erledigen wollte, bevor sie hierhin kommen würde." Rei war inzwischen schimpfend aufgesprungen. "Und wann war das?" fragte sie. Mamoru sah auf die Uhr und betrachtete dabei gleichzeitig den Himmel. Der Abend senkte seine Dunkelheit über Tokio und die ersten Sterne erstrahlten am Firmament. "Vor vier Stunden", sagte er beklommen.  
  
Die Anderen sahen sich aufgeregt an. Es war eine wesentliche Eigenschaft von Usagis Charakter, zu wichtigen Ereignissen grundsätzlich zu spät zu kommen. Doch eine solche Verspätung war merkwürdig. "Versuchen wir doch einfach, sie über den Kommunikator zu erreichen", schlug Luna schnell vor, um die angespannte Stimmung etwas zu lösen. Die Frequenzen werden inzwischen nicht mehr von unseren Feinden gestört." Rei aktivierte ihren Kommunikator und wartete auf eine Bestätigung, dass Usagi sie hören würde. "Ich höre kein Rauschen", erklärte sie. "Die Leitungen sind also alle frei." Sie versuchte es noch einmal. "Usagi", rief sie. "Usagi, melde dich doch. Verdammt noch mal"; setzte sie hinzu. Plötzlich schoss ihr ein grauenhafter Gedanke durch den Kopf. "Sie...sie wird doch nicht...", setzte sie an. "Hat... hat sie etwa vor... ?" Sie brauchte den Satz nicht zuende zu führen. Jeder der Anwesenden verstand, worauf sie hinauswollte. "Würde sie so etwas tun?" fragten Miharu und Taiya besorgt. "Sie würde alles tun, damit wir nicht unglücklich sind", antwortete Makoto bedrückt. "Wie kann sie bloß so dumm sein"; polterte Haruka aufgebracht. "Ist ihr denn nicht klar, dass das glatter Selbstmord wäre?" Hilflos schlug ie mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Doch", antwortete Mamoru ihr schlicht. "Wahrscheinlich weiß sie es. Wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, war ihr Abschied heute viel inniger und liebevoller als er es jemals war"; beschrieb er. "Immer wieder sagte sie mir, wie sehr sie mich liebte, und als sie schließlich ging, habe ich geglaubt, Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen." Betroffen schwiegen alle. "Wir müssen etwas tun", rief Rei und auch in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. Auch wenn wir uns nicht mehr verwandeln können: Sie ist unsere Prinzessin und... und"; schluchzte sie. "Sie ist unsere Usagi."  
  
Die anderen starrten sich lange an und nickten schließlich. Gemeinsam standen sie auf und gingen schweigend in Richtung der Treppen. "Das könnt Ihr doch nicht machen", rief Artemis ihnen hinterher. Minako drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um und präsentierte ihm ein Victory-Zeichen. "Schon vergessen, Artemis?" fragte sie schelmisch. "Wir sind Sailor Senshi. Es ist unsere Pflicht, unsere Prinzessin zu beschützen." Fassungslos starrte Artemis ihnen nach. "Aber...", setzte er an, wurde jedoch von Luna unterbrochen. "Lass sie gehen, Artemis", drängte sie. "Vielleicht ist dieser Akt der Freundschaft und Aufopferung die letzte Hoffnung für diese Welt." Artemis sah sie zweifelnd an und blickte hilflos den Mädchen hinterher, die allem Anschein nach in ihr Verderben liefen.  
  
Die dunkle Kathedrale lag still vor ihr. Die Feinde hatten ihre Tarnung inzwischen aufgegeben und zeigten das wahre Gesicht ihres Hauptquartiers. Das ehemals weiße Gebäude war nun schwarz und statt den Figuren der Heiligen befanden sich nun auf deren Plätzen angsteinflößende Dämonen. Usagi sah dem geschändeten Gotteshaus furchtlos entgegen. Der abnehmende Mond war inzwischen hinter dem östlichen Horizont aufgegangen und hüllte die Kirche in sein fahles Licht. "Egal wie", schwor sie sich. "In dieser Nacht werde ich meine Freundinnen und mich wieder zusammenbringen."  
  
"MOON GUARDIAN POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Sie spürte die vertraute silberne Energie und einen Augenblick später war sie Guardian Sailor Moon, die letzte Sailor Senshi dieses Sonnensystems, die noch in der Lage war, diesen Planeten zu verteidigen. Erhobenen Hauptes ging sie in Richtung Portal, als sie noch eine andere Aura in ihrer Nähe bemerkte.  
  
  
  
Sie war also endlich gekommen. Er hatte schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet das sie wirklich auftauchen würde. Er war immer der Meinung, daß das menschliche Herz nicht in der Lage wäre sich für andere zu opfern, doch scheinbar war dieses Mädchen anders. Es schmerzte ihn, daß er selbst nicht mehr in der Lage war, solche Liebe zu empfinden. Zirias trat aus dem Schatten des großen Portals heraus und stellte sich der Mondprinzessin entgegen. "So sehen wir uns also wieder, Sailor Moon", sagte er ohne jegliche Emotion in der Stimme. Sie war scheinbar kein bißchen überrascht, ihn zu sehen, denn aus ihrem Blick sprach keinerlei Erstaunen. "Gib mir die Energie meiner Freundinnen zurück", forderte sie. "Wenn du Deine Fehler bereust, werde ich davon absehen, Dich zu vernichten." Zirias hob leicht eine Augenbraue an. Mit solch einer offenen Herausforderung hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Es tut mir leid", sagte er. "Ich habe die Kugeln nicht mehr. In diesem Moment beginnt das große Ritual, bei dem die Energie deiner Freundinnen zum Ruhm unserer Herrin geopfert wird. Wenn du es verhindern willst, mußt du erst an mir vorbei!"  
  
Sailor Moon blickte ihn geschockt an. Sprach er die Wahrheit, oder bluffte er nur. Waren ihre ganzen Bemühungen wirklich umsonst gewesen? Wortlos ließ sie ihren Mondstab erscheinen und umklammerte ihn fest. "Wenn das so ist"; sprach sie leise. "Dann soll es so sein." Zirias nickte förmlich und ließ eine der dunklen Prismen erscheinen. "Nein", rief Sailor Moon energisch. "Ich werde nicht gegen einen Deiner Gehilfen kämpfen. Nur mit Dir!" Verblüfft ließ Zirias die dunkle Kugel wieder verschwinden. "Du bist mutig, Prinzessin des Mondes"; sagte er anerkennend. "Doch Du weißt nicht, welchen Gegner Du herausforderst." Sailor Moon schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. "Wenn Du das glaubst, dann weißt Du wirklich nicht, wer ich bin. Ich werde meine Freundinnen wieder um mich versammeln, koste es, was es wolle."  
  
Zirias zuckte zurück. Was war das für eine seltsame Energie, die er spürte. Er hatte den Eindruck, als würde sich eine heilige Aura aus Licht um die Kriegerin des Mondes bilden. Das konnte nicht sein. Selbst der Sternenkristall einer Sailor Senshi konnte nicht solch eine Reinheit und Macht ausstrahlen. "Es wird Dein Leben kosten, Prinzessin"; zischte er nur und bereitete sich auf seinen vernichtenden Angriff vor. "HALT!" Überrascht hielt Zirias inne. Woher kamen diese Stimmen. Er sah sich um, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken. "Niemals wirst Du unserer Prinzessin etwas antun"; fuhren die Stimmen fort. Auch Sailor Moon sah sich nun um. Sie kannte diese Stimmen, doch ...das konnte nicht sein. Sie würden nie so unvorsichtig sein, und ihr bis hierher folgen. "Wer seid Ihr", rief Zirias, der über diese unvorhergesehene Unterbrechung mehr als wütend war.  
  
"Im Namen von Weisheit und Wahrheit,..." ( Ami ) "...getragen von der Leidenschaft..." ( Rei ) "...sind wir die schützenden Lichter..." ( Makoto ) "...die die Prinzessin begleiten." ( Minako ) "Für die Freiheit unserem Schicksal zu folgen..."( Haruka ) "...und unsere Bestimmung zu erfüllen." ( Michiru ) " Für die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft..." ( Setsuna ) "...und dafür, daß es nach dem Tod immer eine Wiedergeburt gibt." ( Hotaru ) " Für das Leben der Menschen..."( Taiya ) "...auf der Erde und allen anderen Planeten...( Miharu ) "...werden wir dem Bösen trotzen."( Tamashi ) " Für den Glauben seine Träume zu leben,...( Akane ) "...für die Gabe der Freundschaft...( Sakura ) "...und die unendliche Liebe, die uns alle verbindet!"( Shakira )  
  
"Wir sind das Sailorteam", sagten sie gemeinsam. "Gemeinsam treten wir ein für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit."  
  
Zirias starrte die Gruppe der Mädchen erstaunt an. Woher nahmen sie den Mut, sich ihm entgegenzustellen? Sie hatten keine Macht mehr, also wie konnten sie auch nur im Geringsten daran glauben, gegen ihn zu bestehen. "Verschwindet von hier", zischte er. "Ich habe bereits von Euch geholt, was ich wollte. Ihr habt keine Bedeutung mehr in diesem Spiel."  
  
Sailor Moon lief zu ihren Freundinnen. Tränen der Rührung standen in ihren Augen, doch sie war sich bewußt, daß sie sich nur unnötig in Gefahr begaben. "Ich danke Euch", flüsterte sie. "Doch Ihr müßt nun von hier verschwinden. Ich kann nicht zulassen, daß Euch noch mehr passiert." Doch als sie aufsah, blickte sie nur in lächelnde Gesichter. "Nein, Usagi", sagte Minako bestimmt. "Wir sind ein Team und gemeinsam werden wir auch diesmal die Feinde besiegen"; ergänzte Rei und zwinkerte ihr zu. Mamoru trat von hinten an sie heran und legte ihr die Arme um die Schultern. "Vertraue ihnen, Usako"; sagte er leise. "Sie werden sich nicht davon abbringen lassen." Usagi kämpfte mit sich. Einerseits war sie nie so glücklich gewesen, ihre Freundinnen um sich zu haben, doch andererseits hatte sie Zweifel, ob sie es verantworten konnte, sie solch einer Gefahr auszusetzen. "Prinzessin"; hörte sie eine leise Stimme in ihrem Innern. "Vertraue auf Deine Freundinnen. Alles wird sich zum Guten wenden, wenn die Krieger dieses Sonnensystems vereint dem Bösen gegenüber treten." Sie straffte die Schultern und blickte ihre Freundinnen herausfordernd an. "Also gut", sagte sie schließlich und wandte sich Zirias zu. "Zeigen wir es ihnen!"  
  
"Bald ist es soweit", lachte Nocturn. "Endlich werden die verhaßten Lichter der Planeten unserer Herrin ein neues Leben schenken. Das, wofür wir 1000 Jahre gelebt haben, wird sich in dieser Nacht vollenden." Envinity sah ihn mit einem diabolischen Lächeln an. "Ja", bestätigte sie. "Endlich werden wir von unserer Herrin erhoben werden. Und ich..." beendete sie den Satz, "Ich werde mich ihr als Opfer darbringen." Nocturn streichelte ihr sanft über den Kopf. "Ich bin stolz auf Dich, Tochter", sagte er leise. "Nie zuvor wurde jemandem eine größere Ehre zuteil als Dir." Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, als ihr Blick erschrocken zum Altar hinüberglitt. "Vater", rief sie aufgeregt. "Was passiert dort?" Nocturn drehte sich alarmiert zu der Opferstätte um und stockte. Die 14 Kugeln, in denen die Energien der Planeten gefangen waren, bewegten sich und begannen in einem hellen, weißen Licht zu erstrahlen. "Es blendet mich, Vater", schrie Envinity und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Auch Nocturn konnte das helle Licht nicht lange ertragen und bedeckte seine Augen. Er spürte das Licht und die Reinheit, die die Kugeln ausstrahlten und errichtete einen Schutzschild aus schwarzer Energie, um sich und Envinity davor zu bewahren, von diesem schrecklichen Licht überwältigt zu werden. Das Licht wurde immer stärker und plötzlich vernahm er ein lautes Klirren und versuchte etwas in dem Licht zu erkennen. Die dunklen Prismen waren zersplittert und gleich einem strahlenden Regenbogen schossen die Energien durch das Dach der Halle, um den Weg zu ihren ursprünglichen Besitzern zu finden. "Nein", schrie Nocturn zornig. "Nein, nicht jetzt." Doch das Licht der Planeten war zu stark und im Moment reichte seine Macht nicht mal annähernd aus, um ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten.  
  
Angespannt standen Sailor Moon und ihre Freundinnen Zirias gegenüber. Die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, war fast greifbar. "Ihr habt Euch also für diesen Weg entschieden", sagte Zirias leise und Sailor Moon meinte, eine Spur Trauer in seiner Stimme zu hören. "Aber auch ich habe mein Schicksal gewählt, deswegen bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als zu kämpfen." Mit diesen Worten sammelte er seine Energie und bereitete sich darauf vor, seine Gegner anzugreifen. "Das stimmt nicht", rief Sailor Moon ihm entgegen. "Man hat immer die Wahl, seine Zukunft zu gestalten. Man ist nicht nur auf einen Weg festgelegt." Zirias lächelte. "Ich bewundere Dich, Prinzessin. Wenn ich in diesem Kampf unterliegen sollte, wünsche ich mir, mit einem ebensolch starken Glauben wie dem Deinen wiedergeboren zu werden." Ein plötzliches Beben ließ ihn innehalten. Verstört blickten er und das Sailorteam zur dunklen Kathedrale und trauten ihren Augen nicht. Aus dem Dach der Kirche strömte ein leuchtender Regenbogen aus Licht, der sich bald in viele kleine Strahlen aufteilte. Vor den überraschten Augen von Zirias vereinten sich die Lichtstrahlen mit den Mädchen aus dem Sailorteam und mit einem Mal war die gesamte Umgebung von einem blendenden, vielfarbigen Licht erfüllt. Bevor seine Sinne von diesem starken Licht überwältigt wurden, hörte er noch eine Stimme. Nein, eigentlich waren es viele Stimmen, doch alle riefen sie das Gleiche. "Öffnet Eure Augen, Prinzessinnen", sagten sie. "Öffnet sie und empfangt Euer Schicksal, Lichter der Ewigkeit!" 


	18. Sailor Moon Harmony 17 Lichter der Ewig...

Kapitel 17 - Lichter der Ewigkeit ( Teil 1 )  
  
Sie wurden in weichem, warmen Licht gebadet. "Wacht auf", vernahm sie eine leise Stimme. Nein, es waren eigentlich viele Stimmen, doch sie alle sprachen im Einklang. "Wacht auf, Lichter der Ewigkeit!" Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich um. Sie befand sich nicht länger auf dem Vorplatz der dunklen Kathedrale, der Basis ihrer Feinde. Die Umgebung kam ihr seltsam vertraut vor, doch sie konnte dieses Gefühl nicht in Worte fassen. Das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte, war ein helles Licht, daß aus dem Dach der Kirche schoß und sie alle einhüllte. Um sie herum nahm sie ihre Freundinnen wahr, die ihr aufhalfen. "Na, bist Du endlich aufgewacht?" fragte Rei lächelnd. Verwirrt betrachtete Usagi die Umgebung. "Wo genau sind wir?" fragte sie. "Erkennst Du es nicht?" fragte Setsuna. "Dies hier ist der Mondpalast." Usagi sah sich genauer um. Sie hatte Recht. Doch es waren nicht die Trümmer des Palastes, wie sie sie schon ein paar Mal gesehen hatte. Dies waren keine Ruinen. Es war der Palast, den sie aus ihrem früheren Leben kannte. "Was tun wir hier?" wandte sie sich an die Senshi von Raum und Zeit. Setsuna lächelte. "Unsere Kräfte sind zu uns zurückgekehrt." Usagi lächelte glücklich ob dieser frohen Nachricht. "Doch aus irgendeinem Grund können wir sie noch nicht nutzen." Gedankenverloren blickte sie in die Ferne. "Wir vermuten, daß man uns deshalb hierher gerufen hat."  
  
Usagi bemerkte, daß sie sich auf einer Plattform des Palastes befanden. Doch sie spürte ebenfalls, daß dies keine gewöhnliche Aussichtsplattform sein konnte. Dieser Ort strahlte selbst für den Mondpalast eine ungewöhnliche Heiligkeit aus. Um sie herum befand sich ein riesiger Säulenring. Auf jeder Säule war das Symbol eines Planeten angebracht. Sie betrachtete den Boden und bemerkte erstaunt, daß sich die Symbole ebenfalls auf dem Boden in Form eines großen Mandala befanden. Durch verschlungene Zeichen waren sie alle miteinander verbunden und sie fanden ihren Ursprung in einem vielstrahligen Stern, der in der Mitte des Kreises leuchtete. "Wir wollten nichts unternehmen, bis Du aufgewacht bist", erklärte Ami ihr. "Wir glauben, daß dieser Kreis eine bestimmte Bedeutung für uns hat." Usagi schloß die Augen. Sie spürte eine Erinnerung, die aus einem früheren Leben zu ihr sprach. Der Gebetskreis", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. "Hier versammelten sich in alter Zeit die Prinzessinnen und Krieger der Planeten, um für den Schutz ihrer Reiche und den Segen des Lichts zu beten. Er ist ebenso alt wie der Palast selbst und vielleicht sogar noch älter." Die anderen sahen Usagi überrascht an. "Woher weißt Du das?" fragte Minako. "Eine Erinnerung" sagte Usagi schlicht und deutete auf den Steinkreis. "Wenn wir schon hergeschickt wurden, sollten wir auch den Zweck dieses Ortes nutzen", meinte sie. Die anderen nickten stumm und verteilten sich auf den verschiedenen Punkten des Kreises, jede auf dem Planetensymbol, welches zu ihr gehörte.  
  
Usagi wartete, bis alle versammelt waren. "Dann lasst uns nun für den Schutz des Planeten beten. Und dafür, daß alles Leben in diesem Universum erhalten bleibt." Sie faltete die Hände und sank auf die Knie. Die anderen blickten sie überrascht an. So kannten sie ihre Usagi überhaupt nicht. Sie benahm sich mehr wie ... eine Prinzessin? Ob es an der Umgebung lag oder daran, daß sie allmählich ihrem früheren Ich immer mehr glich...? Doch sie folgten ihrem Beispiel und begannen zu beten. Sie fühlten mehr als das sie es sahen, dass die Symbole unter ihnen zu leuchten begannen und dass dieses Licht sie langsam einhüllte. Eine jede von ihnen hörte plötzlich eine Stimme und öffnete die Augen. " Öffnet die Augen, Lichter der Ewigkeit!"  
  
Ami schlug die Augen auf. Verwundert sah sie sich um. Sie befand sich immer noch in einem Palast, doch war sie sich sicher, daß es nicht der Mondpalast war. Die Säulen und die Wände schimmerten in einem hellen Azurblau und dort, wo sich im Mondpalast Mondsymbole befanden, sah sie hier die Zeichen des Merkur. Sie sah an sich herunter und erkannte, dass sie auch anders gekleidet war. Ein langes, hellblaues Kleid schmiegte sich an ihren Körper. Eine große hellblaue Schleife hielt es hinten zusammen und um ihren Hals lag eine Kette mit einem in Gold eingefassten Saphir. "Wo bin ich hier?" fragte sie sich. "Du bist im Mariner Palast", antwortete ihr eine helle Stimme. "Dem Palast Deines Mutterplaneten Merkur." Ein Funken aus Licht formte sich vor ihr, der sich langsam in eine kleine engelsähnliche Gestalt verwandelte. Ami sah genauer hin und erkannte, dass dieses kleine Wesen ein Abbild ihrer Selbst war. Allerdings hatte sie fast durchscheinende blaue Schmetterlingsflügel an ihrem Rücken."Wer bist Du?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Ich bin Du", antwortete ihr die Lichtgestalt. "Die Wächterin Deiner Macht, Prinzessin Merkur." Ami schwieg verblüfft. "Prinzessin?" fragte sie. Niemand hatte sie bisher Prinzessin genannt, obwohl sie von Luna gehört hatte, dass sie früher einmal die Prinzessin ihres Heimatplaneten war. "Warum bin ich hier?" fragte sie schließlich. Das kleine Wesen lächelte. "Ihr alle habt inbrünstig für die Rettung der Erde gebetet und Euer Gebet wurde erhört. Die Kräfte, die zu Euch zurückkehrten, schlummern tief in Euren Herzen und wurden durch die Macht der Liebe und der Freundschaft erheblich verstärkt." Ami sah sie ungläubig an. "Folge mir", sagte die Fee und schwebte davon. Ami folgte der kleinen Gestalt, die sie tief ins Innere des Palastes durch Säle und Säulengänge führte. Dabei betrachtete sie immer wieder den Himmel und stellte etwas Sonderbares fest. "Wächterin", sagte sie. "Was sind das für große Objekte am Himmel?" Sie vernahm ein leises Kichern. "Das sind die Monde des Merkur", bekam sie schließlich die Antwort. "Aber...", wollte sie widersprechen. "Du willst sagen, dass der Merkur keine Monde hat. Für den Moment mag das zutreffen, denn wie so vieles wurden sie nach dem letzten Krieg gegen das Böse zerstört. Doch es wird eine Zeit kommen, da das, was verloren ist, wieder auferstehen wird." Ami hörte ihr sprachlos zu. "Doch jetzt ist die Zeit noch nicht reif dafür." Sie folgte der kleinen Fee weiter und betrachtete ihren Mutterstern Merkur, der unter ihr lag. Entgegen all dem, was sie gelernt hatte, schien auch der Merkur ein blauer Planet zu sein, oder vielmehr er war es. Denn sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich in einer anderen Zeit oder Dimension oder zumindest einem Traum befand. Die Oberfläche schien fast vollständig von Wasser und Eis überzogen zu sein. Sie bewunderte die Schönheit dieses blauen Juwels und hoffte, dass die Zeit, in der das Verlorene wieder auferstehen würde, bald kommen würde.  
  
"Wir sind da", hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Führerin und sah sich um. Sie befanden sich in einem riesigen Saal, an dessen Spitze ein riesiger Eisblock stand. Überall an den Wänden waren die Symbole des Merkur eingemeißelt. Sie eilte dorthin und erkannte in dem Eis einen saphirfarbenen Thron. Doch da war noch etwas. Ein glänzendes Objekt befand sich darauf, welches das spärliche Licht in diesem Raum hundertfach widerspiegelte. Eine wundervoll geformte Harfe, die ebenfalls völlig aus Saphir zu bestehen schien. Ihre Saiten glänzten wie flüssiges Silber und Ami meinte ihren Klang durch das Eis zu hören. "Das ist Dein Talisman", sprach die Wächterin zu ihr. "Durch ihn wird Deine neue Macht erweckt werden. Befreie ihn und sie wird Dein sein." Ami stand vor einem Rätsel. Wie sollte sie durch das Eis dringen? Sie wusste, dass dies ihr Element war, doch diese Aufgabe erschien ihr unmöglich. Sie legte ihre Hände auf den Eisblock und schloss die Augen. Das Eis war überhaupt nicht kalt, doch trotzdem hart wie Diamant. Sie konzentrierte sich weiter. In ihrem Geist nahm sie plötzlich die winzigen kristallinen Linien war, die den Block durchzogen. In Gedanken suchte sie diese winzigen Linien nach einem Schwachpunkt, einer winzigen Unregelmäßigkeit ab. Und schließlich fand sie diese auch. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und legte ihre Hände auf die besagte Stelle und drückte. Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern, doch schließlich gab der Block ihrem Druck nach und brach mit einem geraden Riss in der Mitte auseinander. Verblüfft öffnete sie die Augen. Der Saphir-Thron und ihr Talisman lagen nun offen vor ihr. Mit langsamen Schritt ging sie auf den Thron zu und nahm den Talisman ehrfürchtig entgegen. In dem Moment, als sie ihn berührte, spürte sie eine gewaltige Macht, die sie bis in die Tiefen ihrer Seele durchfloss. Überrascht schnappte sie nach Luft. Die Macht des Eises und des Wassers hatte sie schon früher gespürt, doch nie mit einer solchen Intensität wie jetzt. Vor ihren Augen erschien ihr Verwandlungsstab und veränderte langsam seine Form. Langsam ergriff sie ihn und spürte nur endgültig, wie ihre Kräfte erwachten.  
  
"MERCURY ETERNAL - MAKE UP!"  
  
  
  
Rei erwachte und schlug die Augen auf. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie sich auf dem Balkon eines Palastes befand. Vor ihr erstreckte sich das unendliche All und unter sich erkannte sie einen Planeten. Doch dieser Planet war nicht der Mond. Er hatte eine rötliche Färbung und war von vielen Kratern durchzogen. Hier und da erkannte sie ein orangenes Funkeln, was sie aktiven Vulkanen zuschrieb.  
  
"Der Mars?" fragte sie sich ungläubig. "Ich bin auf dem Mars?" Vor ihren Augen bildete sich ein roter Lichtfunke und sie vernahm eine Stimme. "So ist es, Prinzessin Mars." Eine kleine Gestalt, die allem Anschein nach eine Fee war, trat aus dem Licht hervor. Rei verschlug es die Sprache. Bis auf die rötlichen Schmetterlingsflügel glich ihr das kleine Wesen bis aufs Haar. "Willkommen im Phobos-Deimos Palast, Prinzessin", begrüßte die Fee sie. "Ich bin ein Teil von Dir. Die Wächterin Deiner Macht." Rei schluckte. Prinzessin? Wieso nannte dieses Wesen sie eine Prinzessin? Überrascht sah sie an sich herunter. Ein weites, wallendes Kleid in schimmernden Rottönen wallte bis auf den Boden und um ihren Hals trug sie eine Kette mit einem goldeingefassten Rubin. Scheinbar bin ich wirklich eine Prinzessin, dachte sie erstaunt. So viele Fragen drängten sich ihr auf. "Wie komme ich hierher" wollte sie aufgebracht wissen. Die Wächterin lächelte. "Eure Gebete wurden erhört und Ihr wurdet auf Eure Muttersterne geschickt, um die Macht zu erwecken, die in Euch schlummert." Rei versuchte sich zu beruhigen, denn sie hate eben erst die Tatsache akzeptiert, dass sie durch eine geheimnisvolle Kraft auf den Mond transportiert wurden. "Wir haben wenig Zeit", sagte das kleine Wesen. "Folge mir!" Ohne ein Wort des Protestes ging sie hinter dem Lichtfunken her. Erst jetzt hatte sie die Möglichkeit, den Palast näher zu betrachten. Er schien aus dem selben Stein gefertigt zu sein wie ihr Anhänger. Die vielen Säulengänge wurden von Feuerschalen gesäumt, deren Licht sich in dem reflektierenden Wänden aus Rubin brach. Sie warf einen Blick zum Himmel und betrachtete ihren Planeten noch einmal. In diesem Leben war sie noch nie hier gewesen, sondern kannte den Mars nur aus Büchern oder von Dokumentationen. Es war wirklich ein rauher Planet, doch sie hatte ihn sich anders vorgestellt. Er war zwar von vielen Kratern überzogen, doch die Risse, die man in den Büchern immer als Canyons bezeichnete, schienen Flüsse und Bäche zu sein. Und es war kein toter Planet, wie immer behauptet wurde. Hier und da entdeckte sie tiefgrüne bewaldete Flächen und blaue Seen. Sie lächelte in sich hinein. Der Mars war also tatsächlich bewohnt. Doch sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dort keine kleinen grünen Männchen lebten, wie immer angenommen wurde. Sie sah genauer hin und erkannte die Monde des Planeten. Aber etwas schien ihr unlogisch zu sein. "Der Mars hat drei Monde?" fragte sie verwirrt. Sie hatte sich bisher immer mehr mit Astrologie statt Astronomie befasst, doch sie meinte zu wissen, dass der Mars neben der Venus der am besten erforschte Planet war. Bisher war sie immer der Meinung gewesen, daß es kein Zufall gewesen war, daß sie ihre beiden Raben Phobos und Deimos genannt hatte, und das diese Namen auch zufällig die der Monde ihres Planeten waren. "Was du siehst ist nicht Deine Gegenwart", erklärte ihr die Wächterin. "Denn der dritte Mond des Mars wurde kurz vor dem Krieg gegen Königin Metallia zerstört. Die Gründe kennt niemand mehr. Doch sei gewiss, dass eine Zeit kommen wird, da die Dinge aus alter Zeit wiederkehren werden." Mit dieser Erklärung gab Rei sich erst einmal zufrieden und fuhr fort, den Palast zu betrachten. Überall entdeckte sie die Symbole des Mars. Doch obwohl Mars der Gott des Krieges und des Kampfes war, schien der Palast ebensolche Schönheit zu besitzen wie der Mondpalast. Zwischen weiten Säulengängen befanden sich Gärten, in denen Blumen in allen Formen und sämtlichen Rottönen vorhanden waren. Inmitten dieser Gärten stand jeweils auf einem hohen Podest eine große Kristallkugel, in der tanzendes Feuer eingeschlossen war und die Umgebung erhellte und wärmte.  
  
"Wir sind da"; hörte sie die Stimme der Wächterin und schaute sich um. Sie befanden sich in einer riesigen Halle. An ihren Wänden leuchteten die Symbole des Mars und an der Spitze des Raumes loderte ein großes Feuer. Beim genauen Hinsehen erkannte sie, dass es sich bei diesem offenen Feuer keinesfalls um einen Kamin handelte. Im Feuer erkannte sie einen großen Thron, der aus Rubin zu bestehen schien. Und auf diesem Thron erkannte sie etwas, dass ebenfalls aus Feuer zu bestehen schien, was sich aber von den restlichen Flammen deutlich abhob. Schließlich erkannte sie, dass es ein Bogen war. Ein Bogen aus Feuer, dessen Sehne aus einem einzigen, weißglühenden Flammenstreifen zu bestehen schien. "Dies ist Dein Talisman", erklärte die Wächterin. "Durch ihn werden die Kräfte, die in Dir schlummern, zutage treten. Befreie ihn, und Du wirst Deine Macht zurückerlangen." Rei sah sie entgeistert an. "Soll ich verbrennen?" fragte sie hitzig, doch die Wächterin schwieg. Seufzend wandte Rei sich wieder dem Feuer zu. Wie soll ich das bloß schaffen, frage sie sich. Feuer war schon immer ihr Element gewesen, doch sie wusste, dass Feuer sie ebenso wie jeden anderen Menschen verbrennen würde. Sie wandte sich wieder an die Wächterin, doch ihr war anzusehen, dass sie von ihr nicht erfahren würde, wie sie diese Aufgabe bewältigen konnte. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, wie sie es viele Jahre lang von ihrem Großvater gelernt hatte. Sie ließ ihre Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen und streckte ihren Geist aus. Doch vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie kein Feuer. Alles was sie wahrnahm, war ihr Thron und der Talisman. Langsam, ganz langsam streckte sie eine Hand aus und führte sie ins Feuer. Nichts. Sie spürte keine Hitze oder Verbrennungen. Das Feuer war nur eine Illusion. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass sich ein Lächeln auf dem kleinen Gesicht der Wächterin ausbreitete. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, schloß die Augen und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie, dass sie unversehrt inmitten der Flammen stand. Das Feuer war also nur eine Illusion; eine Prüfung, ihren Glauben zu testen. Ohne zu zögern schritt sie nach vorne und gelangte schließlich zum Rubin -Thron. Sie griff nach dem flammenden Bogen und spürte im gleichen Moment, wie die Macht des Feuers sie wieder erfüllte. Sie spürte die Hitze der Flammen in ihrem Innern brennen wie niemals zuvor. Vor ihr erschien ihr Verwandlungsstab und änderte mit einem Aufblitzen roter Energie seine Form. Im Innern der Kristallkugel an seiner Spitze erstrahlte erneut das Zeichen des Mars. Mit der freien Hand griff die nach dem Verwandlungsstab und spürte nun, wie ihre Kräfte wieder vollends in ihr erwachten. "Viel Glück, Prinzessin", hörte sie noch die Stimme der Wächterin.  
  
"MARS ETERNAL - MAKE UP!"  
  
  
  
Erschrocken schlug Makoto die Augen auf. Wo war sie? Noch vor wenigen Momenten hatte sie noch mit den Anderen im Mondpalast gebetet und nun war sie schon wieder woanders. Ihre Verwirrung wurde durch die Erkenntnis komplettiert, dass sie plötzlich in einem weiten, seidenen grünen Kleid aufwachte. Um ihren Hals ertastete sie eine Kette und war überrascht als sie sah, dass es sich um einen kleinen in Gold eingefassten Smaragd handelte. Auch die Umgebung kam ihr gänzlich unbekannt vor. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie sich nach wie vor in einem Palast befand. Doch dieser hier glänzte in dem gleichen Grün wie der Stein ihres Anhängers. "Du befindest Dich im Io-Palst, Prinzessin Jupiter", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme. Erschrocken drehte sie um und hielt nach dem Eindringling Ausschau. "Wer ist da", rief sie furchtlos der körperlosen Stimme entgegen. "Hier, Prinzessin." Ein grüner Lichtfunke schwebte vor ihr und im Innern erkannte sie eine kleine Gestalt. Bis auf winzige Kleinigkeiten glich sie Makoto aufs Haar. "Wer bist du?" fragte Makoto barsch und schämte sich gleich dafür, dass sie in Anwesenheit eines solch kleinen Wesens so grob geworden war. Doch die kleine Gestalt schien es ihr nicht übel zu nehmen. Lächelnd antwortete sie: "Ich bin ein Teil von Dir, Prinzessin. Die Wächterin Deiner Macht", schloss sie. Misstrauisch beobachtete Makoto die kleine Fee. "Und was mache ich hier?" fragte sie höflich, aber dennoch argwöhnisch. "Das Licht hat Eure Gebete erhört und Euch zu Euren Heimatplaneten gesandt, damit Eure Kräfte wieder geweckt werden." Zufrieden mit dieser Erklärung nickte Makoto und sah sich um. Von Minako und Haruka hatte sie einmal gehört, dass sich die Sailor Paläste im All über den Planeten befanden, doch was sie vor sich sah, verschlug ihr die Sprache. Ihr Planet Jupiter schwebte vor ihr im schwarzen Samt des Weltalls, umgeben von den kleinen Lichtern seiner vielen Monde. Der große rote Fleck, den man als den größten Sturm des Sonnensystems kannte, zog gerade seine Bahn über die gasförmige Oberfläche des Planeten. "Ich bin wirklich in meinem Palast", stellte sie erstaunt fest. "Natürlich", lachte die kleine Wächterin. "Und nun, folge mir." Wortlos folge Makoto dem kleinen Wesen und sah sich überwältigt um. Vage Erinnerungen an ihre Vergangenheit stiegen in ihr auf - Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit als Prinzessin. Der Io-Palast hatte nichts von seinem Zauber verloren. Er hatte hohe, schützende Mauern, was einem Palast, der über einem derart stürmischen Planeten schwebte, keine Überraschung war. Die großen schweren Säulen, die ebenfalls allesamt aus Smaragd bestanden, waren in Form großer Eichen dargestellt und stützten mit ihren Verästelungen die hohen Dächer des Palastes. Auch in diesem Palast befanden sich Gärten, doch da die Herrscherfamilie des Jupiter Bäume schon immer mehr geliebt hatte als Blumen, fielen die Blumenbeete etwas spärlicher aus, um mehr Platz für die hohen Bäume zu schaffen, die von hier aus in den Himmel ragten. Staunend blickte Makoto an den Stämmen empor. Wie groß diese Bäume waren, dachte sie sich. Wieviel Zeit sie wohl gebraucht hatten, um so groß zu werden. "Jahrhunderte, wenn nicht noch mehr", antwortete die Wächterin lächelnd auf ihre Gedanken. Verblüfft folge Makoto der Wächterin, konnte ihre Augen jedoch nicht von den wunderschönen Bäumen abwenden. Es schien ihr, dass Eichen hier den größten Anteil einnahmen. Sie folgte ihrem Schutzgeist bis in eine große Halle hinein. Dies schien die Regierungshalle zu sein, denn überall an den Wänden prangte das Zeichen des Jupiter. Doch hatte sie sich im Vergleich zu ihren Erinnerungen stark verändert.  
  
Entlang der Wände wuchsen nun Bäume aller Arten und Größen; von kleinen Setzlingen bis zu Baumriesen, die fast bis an das hohe Dach der Halle stießen. Doch der größte aller Bäume befand sich am Kopfende der Halle. Makoto staunte. So einen großen Baum hatte sie nie zuvor gesehen. "Wir sind da", hörte sie die Stimme der Wächterin. Sie sah sich in dem Raum um. "Und was muss ich tun?" Die kleine Fee deutete auf den Baumriesen. "Dort drin befindet sich Dein Talisman. Befreie ihn und Deine Kräfte werden wieder erwachen." Verdutzt betrachtete Makoto den Baum. Wie sollte sie etwas aus einem Baum befreien? Mal ganz von der Frage abgesehen, wie überhaupt etwas in einen Baum hinein gelangen konnte... "Und wie soll ich das machen?" fragte sie nochmals, doch die kleine Wächterin schwieg. Seufzend wandte sich Makoto dem Baum zu. Immer musste sie alles allein machen, dachte sie sich verdrießlich. Probeweise klopfte sie gegen den Stamm, der sich als ebenso hart erwies wie er aussah. "Na toll", dachte sie wütend. "Wie soll ich das bloß schaffen?" Da bemerkte sie eine winzige Öffnung in der Rinde. Neugierig blickte sie hinein und erblickte einen grünlichen Schimmer. Dort war also ihr Talisman. Sie versuchte die Hand in die Öffnung zu stecken, doch mehr als einen Finger brachte sie nicht hinein. "Verdammt", murmelte sie und trat gegen den Baum. "Jetzt gib schon her", fluchte sie und bemühte sich weiter, den Talisman aus der winzigen Öffnung zu holen. Sie versuchte es mit beiden Händen, bis ihr vor Anstrengung der Schweiß von der Stirn lief. "Ich werde nicht aufgeben"; presste sie angestrengt hervor. "Ich muss meine Freundinnen beschützen können. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue", ächzte sie. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie das Holz unter ihrem Druck nachgab und die Öffnung sich schlagartig vergrößerte. Freudig langte sie mit ihrem Arm hinein und befreite ihren Talisman aus seinem Gefängnis. Sie war sprachlos, als sie entdeckte, was ihr Talisman war. Ein Kranz aus grün-schimmernden Eichenblättern geformt wie die Lorbeerkränze aus vergangenen Zeiten. "Das ist der Eichenlaubkranz des Jupiter", hörte sie ihre Wächterin. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte wieder die Macht von Blitz und Donner, deren Sinnbild ja die Eiche war. Sie hob beide Hände und setzte ihn sich feierlich auf den Kopf. Und obwohl es nur ein Kranz aus Blättern war, fühlte sie sich, als würde sie sich gerade selbst zum Sieger krönen. Sie blickte kurz wieder zu dem Baumriesen und entdeckte, dass er verschwunden war. An seiner Stelle stand nun ein Thron, der völlig aus Smaragd zu bestehen schien. Mit einem grünen Leuchten erschien ihr Verwandlungsstab vor ihr und änderte seine Form. Sie ergriff ihn und spürte im gleichen Moment, wie ihre Kräfte in ihr erwachten; und sie stärker waren denn je.  
  
"JUPITER ETERNAL-MAKE UP!"  
  
  
  
Eine sanfte Brise kitzelte Minako im Gesicht und erstaunt öffnete sie die Augen. Vor einem Moment war sie noch im Mondpalast gewesen und hatte für den Schutz der Erde gebetet. Und jetzt befand sie sich erneut an einem anderen Ort. Sie blickte sich um. Schon einmal war sie hier gewesen. Damals, vor vielen Jahren, als sie zur Sailor Senshi erwacht war, hatte Artemis ihr einen kurzen Ausblick auf ihren Palast gewährt. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und spürte, wie ihre Arme über weiche Seide strichen. Überrascht blickte sie an sich herunter. Sie war in ein bodenlanges, hell-orangenes Kleid gekleidet, dass mit vielen Rüschen und Spitzen verziert war. Um ihren Hals hing eine Kette, an der ein Topas angebracht war. Ihr Glücksjuwel und gleichzeitig das Gestein, aus dem ihr Palast gefertigt war. "Der Magellan Palast", seufzte sie. Im gleichen Moment funkelte vor ihrem Gesicht ein orangenes Licht auf, in dem sie eine kleine Gestalt erkannte. "Sei gegrüßt, Prinzessin Venus", vernahm sie die glockenhelle Stimme ihres Gegenüber. "Ich bin die Wächterin Deiner Macht, Prinzessin", stellte sich das kleine Wesen vor. "Ein Teil Deiner Selbst." Überrascht blickte Minako sie an. Sie hatte bisher immer geglaubt, dass Artemis ihre Wächterin war. Das war scheinbar ein Irrtum gewesen. "Weshalb bin ich hier?" fragte sie etwas verwirrt. Die schimmernden Flügel des kleinen Wesens verbreiteten funkelnden Staub, als dieses antwortete: "Das Licht hat Eure Gebete erhört und Euch Sailor Prinzessinnen auf Eure Heimatplaneten geschickt, um Eure Macht wieder zu erwecken." Das war eine überraschende, aber durchaus nicht unangenehme Nachricht, fand Minako. "Was muss ich tun?" fragte sie. Die Wächterin lächelte: "Folge mir", sagte sie nur und flog in eine bestimmte Richtung. Minako folgte ihr durch die langen, offenen Säulengänge. Da sich der Palast im Himmel über der Venus befand, hatte sie nun die Möglichkeit, den Planeten in seiner ganzen Schönheit zu bewundern. Als sie das letzte Mal hier war, hatte sie dafür nicht gerade viel Zeit gehabt. "Darf ich etwas fragen?" wandte sie sich an die Wächterin. "Natürlich, Prinzessin", antwortete diese. "Ich habe bisher immer gedacht, die Venus wäre ein Planet mit giftiger Atmosphäre und glühenden Vulkanen. Doch dieser Planet scheint mir der Erde ähnlicher, als ich bisher angenommen hatte." Die Wächterin lächelte wieder. "Was du siehst, ist das Reich der Venus in seiner Blüte. Ihr seid in einer Traumdimension, da nur hier der Planet noch intakt ist. Die Venus, wie du sie kennst, ist das Produkt des Krieges gegen Königin Metallia, kurz bevor auch das Silberreich unterging." Minako nickte traurig, als die Erinnerungen an den schrecklichen Krieg sich wieder in ihr Gedächtnis stahlen. "Diese kleinen Objekte, die die Venus umkreisen", fragte sie weiter, "was ist das?" Die Wächterin hielt kurz inne. "Diese Objekte nennt man Trabanten; Monde", erklärte sie. Minako sah sie verblüfft an. Noch vor kurzen hatte sie mit ihrem Wissen geprahlt, dass die Venus ja keine Monde hätte. Nun war ihr auch dieser kleine Erfolg wieder missgönnt worden. "In Deiner Zeit existieren sie nicht mehr", sagte die Wächterin weiter. "Oder noch nicht", fügte sie geheimnisvoll hinzu. Minako schaute sie verwirrt an. "Frag nicht weiter" schloss die Wächterin ihre Erklärung. "Die Zeit für dieses Wissen ist noch nicht reif." Minako nahm diese Erklärung hin und nutzte die restliche Zeit, um den Magellan-Palast weiter zu betrachten. Obwohl er sich im All befand, war er doch von riesigen Gärten umgeben, die Blumen in allen Farben hervorbrachten. Vage erinnerte sie sich, dass sie in ihrem früheren Leben oft in den Gärten des Palastes gespielt hatte. Von allen Palästen, die sie kannte, ähnelte der ihre am meisten dem Mondpalast. Er war gezeichnet von freien, luftigen Säulengängen und hohen, offenen Torbögen, die allesamt aus glänzendem Topas bestanden. Überall standen große Krüge und Schalen, die mit Rosen, den Blumen der Liebe und Leidenschaft gefüllt waren, und ein ihr schwerer, süßlicher Duft war in den Gängen des Palastes allgegenwärtig. Ganz von dem Zauber des Palastes gefangen, war sie überrascht, daß die Wächterin plötzlich angehalten hatte.  
  
"Wir sind da", sagte sie schlicht. Minako sah sich um. Sie kannte diese Halle. Von hier aus hatte das Herrscherpaar der Venus seine Regierungsgeschäfte geleitet. An den Wänden befanden sich schmale, gewundene Säulen, die die Kuppel der Halle stützen. Nirgendwo im Palast hatte sie so viele Rosen gesehen wie hier. Fast kam sie sich vor im Märchenschloss von Dornröschen, wo die Rosen alles überwuchert hatten. An der Spitze des Raume jedoch bemerkte sie die größte Rosenknospe, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. Sie wuchs auf einer kleinen Erhöhung und fast hatte sie den Eindruck, dass an dieser Stelle etwas anderes hätte sein müssen als eine Rosenknospe. Natürlich, dachte sie sich. Dort stand der Topas-Thron der Venus. Doch wo war er nun? Langsam trat sie an die Rosenknospe heran und untersuche sie von allen Seiten. Von jeder bekannten Rosenfarbe war etwas vorhanden, doch der Hauptanteil waren Orange und ein zartes Rosé an den Rändern der Knospe. Sie wandte sich fragend der Wächterin zu. "Was muss ich hier tun?" Die kleine Fee deutete auf die Knospe. "Dort drin befindet sich Dein Talisman, Prinzessin", erklärte sie. "Befreie ihn, und Deine Kräfte werden wieder erwachen." Kein Problem, dachte Minako und drehte sich höchst motiviert wieder zu der Rose herum. Doch schon hier begann es kompliziert zu werden. Wie öffnete man eine Rosenknospe dieser Größe? Sie versuchte an den Blättern zu ziehen oder sie auseinander zu drücken, doch nichts geschah. Seufzend lehnte sich mit der Stirn an die Knospe und schloss die Augen. Bilder von all den Menschen, die sie liebte und jemals geliebt hatte, formten sich in ihren Gedanken: Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater, Cathrin und Allen, ihre Freunde aus England, Kaitoh Ace oder Adonis, und schließlich ihre Freundinnen. Wie sollte es ihr ohne ihre Macht möglich sein, all die Menschen, die sie liebte, auch weiterhin zu beschützen?  
  
Sie zuckte zurück. Die Knospe der Rose hatte sich bewegt und öffnete sich nun langsam. Staunend beobachtete Minako das Schauspiel. Als die Rose schließlich zu ihrer vollen Blüte herangewachsen war, gab sie den Topas- Thron frei. Minako trat langsam darauf zu. Auf dem Thron lag etwas, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Sie hob den leuchtenden Gegenstand auf und erkannte, dass es ein Chakram war. Einer der legendären Wurfringe, die die Amazonen aus der Legende benutzt hatten. Allerdings war ihr Talisman aus Gold statt aus Eisen und hatte die Form eines Herzens, an dessen Spitze sich ein ebenfalls herzförmiger Topas befand. Bei der ersten Berührung spürte sie, wie die Mächte der Liebe sie wieder erfüllten und vor ihren erstaunten Augen erschien ihr zerbrochener Verwandlungsstab. Er leuchtete kurz in der orangenen Aura ihres Planeten auf, änderte seine Form und war wieder so wie früher. Mit der anderen Hand ergriff sie ihn und fühlte tief in ihrem Herzen, dass ihre Kraft nicht nur wieder hergestellt, sondern auch noch verstärkt war.  
  
"VENUS ETERNAL-MAKE UP!"  
  
  
  
Verträumt stand sie auf einem der zahlreichen Balkone des Palastes. Sie wusste genau, wo sie sich befand, obwohl auch sie in diesem Leben nicht hier gewesen war. Ihre Erinnerungen waren schon immer klarer und genauer gewesen als die der Inner Senshi. Vielleicht hatte es mit ihrem Alter zu tun? Haruka wußte es nicht genau. Doch trotz allem war sie sehr überrascht, sich in einem dunkel-blauen Kleid wiederzufinden, dass sich eng an ihren Körper schmiegte. Um ihren Hals befand sich eine Kette mit einem dunklen Bernstein, ihrem Glücksjuwel. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete den frischen Wind ein, der ihr um die Nase wehte. "Der Miranda Palast", flüsterte sie glücklich und war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als vor ihren Augen ein blauer Funke in der Luft tanzte. In diesem Licht erkannte sie ein kleines feenähnliches Wesen, dass zu ihr sprach: "Willkommen im Miranda Palast, Prinzessin Uranus", vernahm sie das zarte Stimmchen. "Ich danke Dir, Wächterin"; antwortete Haruka höflich. Die kleine Gestalt, die sich vom Aussehen kaum von ihr unterschied, kicherte leise. "Ich hätte mir denken können, dass die Outer Senshi eine bessere Erinnerung an vergangene Zeiten haben." Haruka nickte, doch ließ ihr eine Frage keine Ruhe. "Warum bin ich hier?" fragte sie gerade heraus. "Ihr wurdet zu den Palästen Eurer Muttersterne geschickt, um Eure Macht wieder zu erwecken. Dazu müsst Ihr Eure Talismane befreien?" Haruka sah sie verständnislos an. "Meinen Talisman? Aber ich habe meinen Talisman bereits." Die Wächterin sah ihr direkt in die Augen. "Und wo?" fragte sie herausfordernd. Haruka konzentrierte sich und wollte, wie schon viele Male zuvor, ihren Talisman erscheinen lassen. Zu ihrer Überraschung klappte es nicht. " Da siehst Du es", flüsterte die kleine Fee leise. "Und nun folge mir!" Mit einer beachtlichen Geschwindigkeit flog das kleine Wesen durch die Gänge des Palastes. Haruka hatte Mühe, mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Sie eilten durch die zahlreichen Säulengänge des Miranda Palastes, der komplett aus leuchtendem Bernstein zu bestehen schien. Der Planet des Windes, ihr Mutterstern Uranus, schwebte im Weltall über ihnen. Selbst im Palast waren Nachwirkungen der Stürme zu bemerken, die er aussandte. Trotz seiner Zweckmäßigkeit, das Volk des Uranus vor den mächtigen Stürmen zu schützen, hatte er seine ganz eigene Schönheit. Schlanke, gewundene Säulen stützten die hohen Kuppeln und Hallen des Palastes. Überall leuchtete das Symbol des Uranus von den Wänden. Haruka lächelte, und erfreute sich an den Erinnerungen, die in ihr aufstiegen wie kostbare Schätze aus ihrem früheren Leben. Sie erinnerte sich an ihr Leben als junge Prinzessin und an die sportlichen Wettkämpfe, die in der großen Arena des Palastes abgehalten wurden. Versunken in ihre Erinnerungen, bemerkte sie kaum, dass die Wächterin angehalten hatte und sie erwartungsvoll ansah. "Sieh dort", sagte sie schlicht und Haruka blickte überrascht auf.  
  
Sie befand sich in der Regierungshalle des Palastes. Riesige, hohe Fenster ermöglichten es dem Sturm, ungehindert durch die Halle zu fegen, denn die Königsfamilie des Uranus liebte den Wind. Am Kopf der Halle erblickte sie den Bernstein-Thron und im Boden davor... Sie glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Im Stein davor steckte ihr Talisman. Das kosmische Schwert des Uranus. Fragend blickte sie ihre Wächterin an, doch diese deutete nur auf den Talisman. Seufzend begab sich Haruka auf den Weg zum Thron und bereitete sich in Gedanken schon einmal auf eine ziemliche Anstrengung vor, da es nicht so aussah, als würde das Schwert einfach so aus dem Boden zu ziehen sein. Doch bevor sie den Thron erreichen konnte, brach vor ihr der Boden weg und unter ihren Füßen erstreckte sich ein bodenlose Tiefe. Ein unendlicher Orkan, ein riesiger Mahlstrom in dem in regelmäßigen Abständen helle Blitze zuckten, tat sich vor ihr auf. Erschreckt sprang sie zurück und sah ihrem Talisman hinterher, der in der Tiefe verschwand. Hilfesuchend blickte sie ihre Wächterin an, doch diese schien der plötzliche Wegbruch einer Palastwand samt Boden nicht im Mindesten zu beeindrucken. "Hab Mut", sagte sie leise. "So wie es Dich unendlichen Mut gekostet hatte, Deinen Talisman das Erste Mal aus Deinem Herzen zu befreien, so finde diesen Mut auch jetzt!" Haruka schluckte hart. Erwartete man wirklich von ihr, sich in diese Hölle zu stürzen? Doch wenn sie es nicht tat, wie konnte sie ihre Freunde, die Prinzessin und besonders Michiru weiter unterstützen? Sie trat ein paar Schritte zurück und blickte unerschrocken auf das Loch im Boden. Sie nahm Anlauf... und sprang. Im ersten Moment hatte sie den Eindruck, als würden die Urgewalten des Sturms sie zerreißen, doch sie konzentrierte sich und bald ließen die Kräfte von ihr ab. Dort, inmitten des Auges des Sturms sah sie ihren Talisman strahlen. Ich muss ihn erreichen, dachte sie verbissen und versuchte zu ihm zu gelangen. Doch der Sturm ließ nicht zu, dass sie ihrem Ziel näher kam und wirbelte sie unerbittlich weiter. "Verdammt", rief sie dem Sturm enttäuscht entgegen. "Ich bin die Herrin des Sturms und Du musst meinem Willen gehorchen:" Sie besann sich der Kraft in Innern und tat einen Schritt nach vorn. Das Unglaubliche geschah. Sie wandelte auf dem Sturm und kam ihrem Talisman immer näher. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie und jubelnd griff sie danach. Ein heller Blitz blendete sie und sie fand sich in der Halle des Palastes wieder. Zu ihrer Überraschung war sie unversehrt. Ihre Augen wurden von dem hellen Leuchten des Schwertes gebannt und sie spürte wieder die Macht ihres Schutzplaneten durch ihre Adern fließen; vielfach verstärkt. Die Macht über Wind und Sturm und das Gefühl der unendlichen Freiheit, dass sie so schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Vor ihren Augen leuchtete ein Licht, in dem ihr Verwandlungsstab erschien. Mit einem hellen Aufblitzen veränderte er seine Form und strahlte wieder das gewohnte Licht aus. Schnell griff sie danach, und als hätte jemand in ihrem Herzen eine Tür geöffnet, fühlte sie nun das endgültige Erwachen ihrer Kräfte.  
  
"URANUS ETERNAL-MAKE UP!"  
  
  
  
Die sanfte Meeresbrise wehte sacht durch ihr langes, lockiges Haar. Das lange türkise Kleid bewegte sich sanft im Wind. Michiru stand an einem der tiefen Teiche des Palastes - ihres Palastes - und beobachtete das Treiben der Fische unter ihr. Wie gerne hatte sie sich in dunklen Stunden an die wenigen Erinnerungen des Triton Palastes geklammert und darauf gehofft, ihn eines Tages wiederzusehen. Wie sehr doch ihr riesiges Aquarium der Grundstruktur des Palastes ähnelte. Selbst bevor sie in diesem Leben als Sailor Neptun erwacht war, hatte sie die Fische und das Meer geliebt, dachte sie amüsiert. Wie sehr doch unsere früheren Leben auf uns zurückstrahlen. Mit einem Mal bildete sich vor ihrem Gesicht ein türkis funkelnder Lichtfunke. "Sei gegrüßt, Prinzessin Neptun", vernahm sie eine Stimme die in gewisser Weise ihrer eigenen glich. "Ich heiße Dich in Deinem Heimatpalast willkommen!" Michiru lächelte. Nun wusste sie, wer mit ihr sprach. Sie das kleine Wesen mit den schimmernden türkisen Flügeln an. "Auch ich grüße Dich, Wächterin", verneigte sie sich vor ihr. "Ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein, doch würde ich gerne den Grund erfahren." Höflich neigte die Wächterin des Kopf. "Ich will es Dir gerne sagen. Der Geist des Guten hat Eure Gebete erhört und entschieden, Euch Eure Kräfte unter bestimmten Bedingungen wieder zu geben." Michiru nickte nachdenklich. "Und diese Bedingungen wären?" Die kleine Fee schüttelte des Kopf. "Das wirst du noch erfahren. Nun folge mir!"  
  
Bereitwillig folgte Michiru dem kleinen Wesen. Das gab ihr Gelegenheit, den Palast näher zu betrachten. Wie der Stein an der Kette um ihren Hals, bestand dieser Palast aus strahlendem Aquamarin, dem Stein des Meeres. Dort, wo die anderen Paläste sich wunderschöner Gärten und Parks erfreuten, so hatte der Palast des Neptun gewaltige Aquarien, in denen die Bewohner des Meeres eine Heimat fanden. Die einzigen Blumen, die sich im Palast befanden, waren Seerosen in verschiedensten Farben, die überall in Schalen und großen Krügen schwammen.  
  
Vor ihr am Himmel, im schwarzen Samt des Weltalls, schwebte der Neptun, ihr Mutterplanet umgeben von den hellen Lichtern seiner acht Monde. Er leuchtete in allen Schattierungen von Blau und Grün, den Farben des Meeres. Michiru schloss die Augen und atmete die salzige Meeresluft ein. Obwohl sich ihr Palast im Weltall befand, konnte sie das Salz fast schmecken. "Wir sind gleich da", hörte sie die helle Stimme ihrer Wächterin und blickte wieder nach vorn. Hinter einem gewaltigen Tor erstreckte sich die Ratshalle des Palastes. An den Wänden entlang waren Becken angebracht, in die sich mit sanftem rauschen kleine Wasserfälle ergossen. Am anderen Ende der Halle thronte der Aquamarin-Thron auf einem Podest, inmitten eines Teiches voller Seerosen. Staunend beobachtete Michiru den Raum, zu dem sie als kleine Prinzessin nie Zutritt gehabt hatte, sich aber dennoch des öfteren heimlich dort eingeschlichen hatte, um den geheimen Sitzungen beizuwohnen. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken und erinnerte sich, dass ihre Eltern sie damals so gut wie nie erwischt hatten. Denn schon damals war sie eine ausgezeichnete Schwimmerin gewesen und hatte sich in einem der Kristallbecken versteckt. "Du musst Deinen Talisman befreien", vernahm sie die Wächterin. "Talisman?" fragte sie verwirrt. Die Wächterin deutete auf den Thron und dort erkannte Michiru ihren hell strahlenden Talisman, den Spiegel der unendlichen Tiefen. Sie eilte dorthin und schrak zurück, als sich das ruhige Wasser des Beckens vor ihr mit einem Mal in einen reißenden Strudel verwandelte. "Nein", schrie sie, als auch ihr Spiegel und der Aquamarin-Thron in der Tiefe versanken.  
  
Verzweifelt blickte sie zu der Wächterin, doch diese sah sie nur aufmerksam an. Sie seufzte tief. "Ich muss dort hinunter, richtig?" fragte sie düster und die kleine Fee nickte. "So wie durch Deine Aufopferung der Talisman schon einmal befreit wurde, so musst Du Dich auch nun opfern, um ihn zurück zu erhalten." Michiru nickte ergeben und blickte zu dem Strudel, der sich vor ihren Füßen erstreckte. "Dann hoffen wir mal, dass es gut geht", sagte sie leise und sprang beherzt in das dunkle Wasser. Sofort wurde sie in die Tiefe gerissen und panisch strampelte sie mit Armen und Beinen, um an die Oberfläche zurück zu gelangen, doch sie wurde unerbittlich tiefer gezogen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und erkannte in der Tiefe unter sich ein helles Leuchten. Dort muss er sein, dachte sie sich verzweifelt. Allmählich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, da sie auch als Prinzessin nicht unter Wasser atmen konnte. Nein, dachte sie. So darf es nicht enden. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen und zwang ihr Herz langsamer zu schlagen. Ich bin die Herrin der See und des Ozeans, dachte sie entschlossen. Das Wasser gehorcht meinem Willen und untersteht meinem Befehl. Sie spürte, wie der Sog langsam nachließ und öffnete die Augen. Das Wasser um sie herum beruhigte sich und sie überlegte, ob es sie wohl verstanden hatte. Wenn das zuträfe, konnte nun noch etwas ausprobieren. Was sie jetzt versuchte, kostete sie mehr Überwindung als alles was sie vorher getan hatte. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und atmete das Wasser ein. Zu ihrer Überraschung spürte sie kein Wasser in ihren Lungen, sondern Luft. Sie atmete unter Wasser. Ausgelassen schwamm sie ein paar Drehungen in dem nun stillen Wasser und erreichte dann mit ein paar schnellen Beinstößen ihr eigentliches Ziel. Der Spiegel der Tiefen lag nur noch ein paar Armlängen von ihr entfernt und leuchtete verheißungsvoll. Mit einem Ruck ergriff sie ihn und wurde ihn türkises Leuchten eingehüllt. Nur Sekunden später fand sie sich sicher, aber dennoch triefend nass, vor dem Aquamarin-Thron stehend, wieder. "Ich gratuliere", beglückwünschte sie die Wächterin. "Du hast es geschafft." Glücklich blickte Michiru in den Spiegel und spürte, wie die Gewalten des Meeres sie wieder erfüllten. Vor ihrem Gesicht erschien ihr Verwandlungsstab und änderte mit einem sanften Aufblitzen seine Gestalt. Sie ergriff ihn mit ihrer freien Hand und hatte nun Gewissheit, dass ihre Kräfte wieder erwacht waren. Sie erhob Stab und Spiegel hoch über ihren Kopf und rief laut:  
  
"NEPTUNE ETERNAL-MAKE UP!"  
  
  
  
Sanfte Dunkelheit umgab sie, die nur von den leuchtenden Wänden des Palastes durchbrochen wurde. Der laue Wind spielte um das violette Kleid aus hauchdünner Seide, dass ihren Körper umschmeichelte. Neben Setsuna hatte sie wohl noch die besten Erinnerungen an die Zeit des Silberjahrtausends. Lange saß sie schweigend auf eine der Balustraden großen Palastgartens und blickte verträumt ins Weltall. Gedankenverloren spielte sie an der Kette an ihrem Hals, in der ein kleiner Fluorit eingelassen war. Der Saturn, der wohl faszinierendste Planet im ganzen Sonnensystem, strahlte mit seiner ganz eigenen Schönheit am schwarzen Firmament. Sein weitläufiges Ringsystem, das größtenteils aus Gestein, aber auch aus Eisbrocken bestand, reflektierte das Licht der Sonne und glänzte wie ein ganzes Sternenmeer. Die Lichter seiner vielen Monde vervollständigten diesen Eindruck noch.  
  
Hotaru seufzte tief und sah sich um. Der Palastgarten war atemberaubend. Tausende von Lilien und Orchideen leuchteten in allen nur erdenklichen Farben. Weiße und purpurne Rosen rankten sich an den Säulen empor, die die vielen Wege säumten. Warum nur nannte man ihren Planeten den Stern der Vernichtung? Wenn die Menschen doch nur seine Schönheit erkennen könnten, sie würden anders darüber denken. Es ließ sich nicht umgehen, dass ihr Planet ihr die Macht über Tod und Wiedergeburt verlieh, doch sie verstand nicht, warum diese Mächte in den Augen anderer etwas Schlechtes waren. Der Zyklus von Tod und Wiedergeburt gehörte zu den ältesten Gesetzen des Universums und jedes Lebewesen hatte sich ihm zu unterwerfen. Als hätte dieser Gedanke einen Ruf ausgesandt, erschien vor ihrem Gesicht ein sanftes Leuchten, in dem sie eine kleine Gestalt erkannte, die ihr bis aufs Haar glich. "Sei gegrüßt, Prinzessin Saturn", sagte dieses kleine Wesen mit einer glockenhellen Stimme. "Ich begrüße Dich im Titan Palast." Höflich neigte Saturn den Kopf. "Ich danke Dir für Deine Worte, Wächterin"; sagte sie. "Doch ich frage mich, weshalb man mich hierher geschickt hat." "Die Mächte des Lichts haben Euch für würdig befunden, Euch Eure Kräfte wieder zu geben. Sollte es Euch gelingen, Eure Talismane zurück zu erobern, so werdet Ihr wieder Eure alte Macht erwecken." Staunend lauschte Hotaru ihren Worten und nickte schließlich. "Ich nehme an, ohne eine besondere Prüfung wird das nicht zu schaffen sein. Habe ich Recht?" fragte sie. Die Wächterin nickte stumm und bedeutete Hotaru ihr zu folgen. Sie tat, wie ihr befohlen wurde und ging hinter dem kleinen Lichtfunken her. Mit fast melancholischen Gefühlen betrachtete sie die langen Gänge und weiten Treppen des Titan Palastes. Inmitten der Dunkelheit hatte sie den Eindruck, als würde das Juwel, aus dem er bestand, von innen heraus leuchten. Überall standen hohe, schmale Vasen und Schalen, in denen schwarze und weiße Blumen wuchsen. Hotaru lächelte. Schon immer war es der Herrscherfamilie des Saturn wichtig gewesen, daß man in ihrer Macht das absolute Gleichgewicht zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit erkannte. Überall an den Wänden und den hohen Säulen leuchtete das Zeichen des Planeten, daß ebenfalls abwechselnd aus weißem und schwarzem Diamant gefertigt war. Trotz all ihren Erinnerungen erkannte sie dennoch, wohin die Hüterin sie führte. Auch wenn sie durch die verschlungenen Gänge des Palastes wandelten und auch in diesem Leben noch nie hier war, so sah sie, daß die Hüterin sie direkt zu der großen Halle führte, die das Zentrum des Palastes bildete. Die gewaltigen Tore der Halle schwangen lautlos auf, als sie sich ihnen näherten. Die hohe Decke wurde von vielen schmalen Säulen gestützt, und auch hier rankten sich helle und dunkle Blumen empor. Überall an den Wänden prangte das leuchtende Symbol des Saturn. "Was tun wir hier?" fragte Hotaru die Hüterin. Diese deutete auf die Spitze der Halle, wo Saturn den schimmernden Fluorit-Thron erkannte. Über diesem schwebte ihr Talisman, die Sense der Stille. Sie blickte zu ihrer Wächterin, die jedoch nach wie vor in Richtung des Throns deutete. Seufzend ging Hotaru langsam in die ihr befohlene Richtung. Einige Momente später stand sie vor dem gewaltigen Thron und streckte die Arme nach oben, um die Sense zu ergreifen. Sie spürte das kühle Metall unter ihren Fingern, doch ansonsten fühlte sie nichts. Sie hatte erwartet, daß eine Welle der Macht ihren Körper durchströmen würde oder so etwas in der Art. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Verwirrt blickte sie zu der kleinen elfenähnlichen Gestalt, die sich ihr inzwischen genähert hatte. "Wieso passiert nichts?" fragte Hotaru. Die Wächterin sah sie durchdringend an. "Ich habe nichts davon gesagt, daß ihr Eure Talismane einfach nur an Euch zu nehmen braucht und schon hättet Ihr Eure Kraft zurück." Hotaru sah immer noch sehr verwirrt aus. "Ich sagte, daß Ihr Euren Talisman erobern müßt." Ihr Blick ging Hotaru durch Mark und Bein. "Ihr seid die Senshi des Todes und der Wiedergeburt. Ihr bringt die Stille und habt die Macht, einen ganzen Planeten zu zerstören. Ihr seid das Ende und ein neuer Anfang. Wie, so frage ich Euch, würde sich Euer Talisman wohl erobern lassen?" Hotarus Augen wurden groß, als sie Aussage hinter den Worten der Hüterin begriff. Sie spürte die Angst, die sich wie eine eiskalte Hand um ihr Herz legte, als sie die Konsequenzen daraus erkannte. Doch schnell schob sie diese Gefühle beiseite. Es war die Aufgabe, die ihr von Geburt an, durch alle Leben auferlegt war. "Ihr meint, ich muß ihn benutzen." Dies war eher eine Feststellung denn eine Frage, denn Hotaru wußte längst, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie würde diese Last noch einmal auf sich nehmen, um ihren Freundinnen beistehen zu können. Mit einem leichten Zittern umschlossen ihre Hände fest ihren Talisman, die Sense der Stille. Mit ruhigem Blick sah sie ins Leere. "Ich bin die Senshi des Todes und der Wiedergeburt. Ich bringe das Ende, um einen neuen Anfang zu machen", flüsterte sie leise und hob den Talisman hoch über ihren Kopf.  
  
"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!"  
  
Weiße, schwarze und purpurne Energien sammelten sich in der Spitze der Sense und sandten Strahlen in alle Richtungen aus. Hotaru schloß die Augen und spürte, wie die Macht, die sie beschworen hatte, alles was mit ihr in Berührung kam, vernichtete. Erdbeben erschütterten den Palast und sie hörte, wie die Säulen einbrachen. Das Licht in ihrem Innern erlosch langsam und sie spürte, wie das Leben ihrem Körper entwich. "Das ist das Ende", dachte sie noch, bevor ihr völlig schwarz vor Augen wurde. Doch in dieser undurchdringlichen Schwärze, die ihre Seele nun umgab, sah sie vor sich einen winzigen Lichtfunken, der sie leitete. Sie streckte die Arme nach diesem Licht aus, daß sie plötzlich ganz einhüllte. Mit einem leisen Schrei öffnete sie die Augen und fand sich im völlig unversehrten Titan Palast liegend wieder. Über ihr schwebte die kleine, schimmernde Gestalt der Wächterin des Saturn. "Und dies ist der neue Anfang", beendete diese den Satz und lächelte leise. "Erhebt Euch, Prinzessin Saturn und empfangt Eure Macht!" So gut es ihr möglich war, erhob sich Hotaru und griff nach der Sense, die neben ihr in einem hellen Violett strahlend schwebte. Als ihre Hände ihren Talisman berührten, spürte sie die Welle der Macht, die sie so sehnlichst herbei gesehnt hatte. Das Licht in ihrem Innern brannte heller als je zuvor und sie fühlte nun wieder die Aura des Todes und der Wiedergeburt, die sie schon immer erfüllt hatte. Vor ihren Augen erschien ihr Verwandlungsstab und änderte seine Form. Das Zeichen des Saturn glühte nun wieder hell auf der Kristallkugel, die sich darauf befand. Ehrfürchtig griff Hotaru danach und spürte nun endgültig, wie ihre Kräfte wieder erweckt wurden.  
  
"SATURN ETERNAL-MAKE UP!"  
  
  
  
Anmerkung d. Autors:  
  
Ich weiß, daß dieses Kapitel eigentlich kein richtiges Ende hat, aber ich denke, es wäre viel zu lang geworden, wenn man alle Sailor Senshi hier beschrieben hätte... Außerdem muß ich zum besseren Verständnis noch anmerken, daß die Szenen in den Palästen der Senshi alle zeitgleich spielen sollen. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel war nicht zu langweilig, da ja nicht wirklich etwas passiert ist.  
  
In Kapitel 18 werden dann auch noch die restlichen Krieger in ihren Palästen beschrieben.  
  
Bis dann( 


	19. Sailor Moon Harmony 18 Lichter der Ewig...

Kapitel 18 - Lichter der Ewigkeit ( Teil 2 )  
  
( Anmerkung d. Autors: OK, das hier ist Teil 2 von "Lichter der Ewigkeit". Dieser Teil schließt ohne Vorgeschichte nahtlos an den vorigen Teil an und behandelt die restlichen Sailor Senshi und die Erlangung ihrer neuen Kräfte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. )  
  
Tamashi blickte sich verwirrt um. Dieser Tag wird immer seltsamer, dachte sie sich. Erst hatte sie gemeinsam mit ihren Freundinnen beschlossen, Usagi auch ohne ihre Kräfte beizustehen. Dann wurden sie von einem leuchtenden, warmen Licht zum Palast auf dem Mond transportiert. Und nachdem sie dort an einer mystischen Stätte für die Rettung des Planeten gebetet hatten, befand sie sich nun an diesem seltsamen Ort. Und als Krönung des Ganzen trug sie nun ein langes, enganliegendes schwarzes Kleid und einen Anhänger aus Silber, in den ein Obsidian eingefaßt war. Die Mauern des Gebäudes waren völlig aus einem glänzenden, schwarzen Stein gefertigt, den sie ebenfalls als Obsidian identifizierte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, diesen Ort zu kennen, doch dieser Gedanke entglitt ihr unentwegt. "Du bist im Hades Palast", flüsterte ihr eine helle Stimme zu. Erschrocken drehte sie sich zu dem Ursprung des Geräuschs um und erwartete halb, einem Dämon oder etwas ähnlich Schrecklichem gegenüber zu stehen. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie erkannte, dass es sich bei dem Besitzer der Stimme um ein kleines elfenhaftes Wesen handelte, dass ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Es war von einem strahlenden, blauen Leuchten umgeben und besaß kleine, fast durchsichtige, Schmetterlingsflügel, die kleine Funken bei ihrem Flug hinterließen. "Wer bist Du?" fragte Tamashi verwirrt. Das kleine Wesen kicherte. "Ich bin die Hüterin Deiner Kräfte, Prinzessin Nemesis." Diese Behauptung der Fee bleib für eine kleine Weile unbeantwortet, als Tamashi zu begreifen versuchte, was sie da eben gehört hatte. "Prinzessin?" fragte sie verwirrt. Langsam stiegen die Erinnerungen an den seltsamen Traum wieder hoch, den sie hatte, kurz nachdem ihr die Kräfte als Sailor Senshi entzogen wurden. "Ja", sagte sie langsam. "Ich erinnere mich wieder. Das hier ist der Palast meines Heimatplaneten." Das kleine Wesen stimmte ihr zu und begann langsam von ihr fortzuschweben.  
  
Ohne nachzudenken folgte Tamashi dem glitzernden Funken quer durch ihren Palast. Staunend betrachtete sie im Vorübergehen ihren Palast, der zwar ihre Heimat war und über den sie doch so wenig wusste. Überall, wo in den anderen Palästen prachtvolle Blumenbeete angelegt waren, wuchsen hier Kristalle aus dem Boden, die alle in einer eigenen Farbe und einem inneren Licht zu leuchten schienen. Diese Kristalle bildeten Formen und Strukturen, die sich niemals völlig glichen und doch erkannte Tamashi die Harmonie, die all diesen gewachsenen Kristallen gemein war. Immer wieder betrachtete sie das Licht der Sterne, das sich in dem blankpolierten Obsidian der Palastwände spiegelte. Nach einem Blick zum Himmel drängte sich ihr jedoch eine Frage auf. "Wächterin", begann sie schließlich. "Was haben diese vier großen hellen Scheiben am Himmel zu bedeuten?" Die kleine Fee ließ sich Zeit mit einer Antwort. "Das sind die Monde Deines Planeten, Prinzessin Nemesis. Sie alle haben eine Bedeutung, doch Dreien von ihnen ist eine besondere Aufgabe zugeteilt. Doch darüber braucht Ihr jetzt noch nichts zu erfahren." Damit schien die Unterhaltung für das kleine Wesen beendet, denn es setzte seinen Weg schweigend fort. Kurze Zeit später waren sie beide an einem hohen Tor angekommen, auf dem das Symbol des Nemesis angebracht war. Instinktiv streckte Tamashi die Hände aus, um die Tür aufzustoßen, doch bevor sie de Türflügel berühren konnte, schwangen diese lautlos nach innen.  
  
Im Innern herrschte sanftes Dämmerlicht. Viele kleine Kristallobelisken verströmten ein gedämpftes angenehmes Leuchten. An der Spitze des Raumes befand sich ein großer Thron aus Obsidian. Staunend betrachtete sie den Thronsaal des Hades-Palastes. "Was tun wir hier?" fragte sie die Wächterin. "Wir sind hier, um Deine Kräfte zu erneuern, Prinzessin", antwortete ihr das kleine Wesen. Tamashi überlegte einige Zeit. "Wie soll das gehen? Ich sehe hier nichts, was mir meine Kräfte zurückgeben könnte." Die kleine Fee kicherte. "Du mußt eine Prüfung absolvieren. Dann werden Deine Kräfte zu Dir zurückkehren." Tamashi blickte sich nochmals in dem Thronsaal um. "Mir wird wohl nicht verraten, wie diese Prüfung aussehen wird." Die Wächterin schüttelte leicht den Kopf und blickte sie unverwandt an. "Wann beginnt die Prüfung?" fragte Tamashi abermals. "Jetzt", flüsterte die Fee. Das Licht der Obelisken wurde schwächer, bis es mit einem Mal ganz verlosch. Auch das blaue Licht, daß die Fee verströmte wurde blasser und verschwand ebenfalls. Ein leises Knarren ließ Tamashi herumfahren. Die beiden Torflügel schlugen zu und hinterließen nichts als absolute Finsternis. "Wächterin?" rief Tamashi in die Dunkelheit, doch außer ihrem eigenen Echo kam keine Antwort. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und hoffte, daß sie nicht über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte.  
  
"Nutze Deine Macht", hörte sie ein leises Flüstern in der Nähe ihres Ohres. Erst wußte sie nicht, was mit diesem unverständlichen Hinweis gemeint war, doch allmählich verstand sie. Die Dunkelheit war das natürliche Element ihres Heimatplaneten und sie als seine Prinzessin konnte über die Macht gebieten. Sie schloß die Augen und ertastete mit ihren Sinnen die Umgebung. Es war ganz einfach. So, als ob sie in der Dunkelheit sehen konnte. Langsam ging sie nach vorne, als sie plötzlich eine Erschütterung wahrnahm. Genau neben ihrem Fuß war ein nadelspitzer Kristallobelisk aus dem Boden gebrochen und hatte sie um ein Haar aufgespießt. Ihr Herz schlug rasend und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Das war also der Haken an der Sache. Sie mußte gleichzeitig ihre Umgebung und den Untergrund kontrollieren, was sich als deutlich schwieriger erwies. Dort, wo sich der Thron befand, machte Tamashi plötzlich eine ungewöhnlich starke Quelle der Macht aus. Dort war also ihr Ziel. Vorsichtig machte sie sich auf den Weg und behielt gleichzeitig ihre Umgebung und den Boden im Auge. Langsam aber sicher kam sie ihrem Ziel näher und erklomm die drei kurzen Stufen, die zum Thron führten. Sie streckte ihre Hände nach der Quelle der Macht aus und hielt mit einem Mal ihre Lanze in den Händen. Im selben Moment verströmten die beiden Spitzen der Lanze ein gleißendes, blaues Licht, daß den ganzen Saal einhüllte. Vor ihrem Gesicht erschien ihr Verwandlungsstab und begann sich im Licht ihres Talismans zu verändern. Tamashi streckte die andere Hand danach aus und schloß ihre Finger um den Stab. Sogleich fühlte sie, wie die Macht ihres Schutzplaneten sie wieder erfüllte. Triumphierend beschwor sie die Mächte des Nemesis.  
  
"NEMESIS ETERNAL - MAKE UP!"  
  
Taiya blinzelte und öffnete langsam die Augen. Warmes, sanftes Licht umhüllte sie und nahm ihr für einen Moment die Sicht. Als sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, bemerkte sie, dass sie auf der Balustrade eines prächtigen Palastes gelegen hatte. Sie trug ein perlmutt-schimmerndes Kleid und eine weiße Lilie im Haar. Vor ihr erstreckten sich Felder mit Blumen und Blüten aller Farben und Formen. Staunend betrachtete sie den Rest ihrer Umgebung. Das Licht, das sie geweckt hatte, schien keine bestimmte Quelle zu haben, sondern aus ihrer Umgebung zu kommen. Sie blickte zum Himmel. Sie hatte erwartet, daß er blau wäre oder dass sie wenigstens den schwarzen Nachthimmel mit den Sternen und Planeten sehen würde. Doch der Himmel hatte keine einheitliche Farbe. Auch hier gab es keine bestimmte Lichtquelle. Der Himmel schimmerte in allen Farben des Regenbogens, die langsam über ihn hinwegzogen wie Wolken. Der Palast, den sie vor sich erblickte, war aus einem fast durchsichtigen Kristall erbaut worden, der von innen her zu leuchten und das Licht des Himmels aufzunehmen und zu brechen schien. Überall um sie herum tanzten farbige Lichtpunkte wie kleine Naturgeister. "Seid gegrüßt, Prinzessin"; vernahm sie eine leise Stimme. Verdutzt blickte sie sich um und erkannte, daß einer dieser Lichtpunkte vor ihrem Gesicht schwebte und zu ihr sprach. In seinem Innern erkannte sie ein kleines Wesen, daß ihr scheinbar wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. "Ich bin die Wächterin Deiner Macht, Prinzessin Solaria", flüsterte ihr das Wesen zu. Taiya nickte verstehend, schwieg jedoch und sah sich weiter ihre Umgebung an. "Wo sind wir?" fragte sie schließlich und erntete dafür das glockenhelle Lachen der kleinen Fee. "Wir sind im Palast Deines Heimatsterns, Prinzessin", antwortete sie schließlich. "Und wo befindet sich dieser Palast? Ich sehe keinen richtigen Himmel." Wieder lachte das leuchtende Wesen. "Im Innern der Sonne. Dieser Palast wird durch eine gigantische Kristallkugel vor der Hitze und dem blendenden Licht geschützt. Deswegen sehen wir den Himmel im Licht des Regenbogens, da das Licht von außen durch die Kristalle gebrochen wird." Taiya nickte. "Und was mache ich hier?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Du wurdest hierher geschickt, um Deine Kräfte zu erneuern Prinzessin. Dafür mußt Du eine Prüfung bestehen, die Dir im großen Saal auferlegt wird." Verständnislos sah Taiya ihre kleine Begleiterin an. Die kleine Fee flog vor ihr her und wies ihr die Richtung. Während sie ihrer Wächterin folgte, beobachtete die Prinzessin der Sonne voller Staunen die Wunder des Palastes ihres Heimatsterns - des Zentralgestirns im Sonnensystem.  
  
Die Blumenmeere, die sie eben schon bewundert hatte, erstreckten sich bis weit zum Horizont und bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte Taiya, dass die Blumen nicht bunt waren sondern ausnahmslos weiß und erst durch die Lichtspiele des Himmels und des Palastes ihre Regenbogenfarben erhielten. Lange Zeit wanderte sie so hinter der kleinen Fee her und wunderte sich, wie im Innern eines so heißen Sterns wie der Sonne, so eine Vielfalt an Leben herrschen konnte. Weiße Schmetterlinge, die durch das irisierende Licht des Himmels in allen Farben ds Spektrums leuchteten, flatterten über ihr in der Luft. Taiya hätte gern mehr Zeit gehabt, um diesen Märchenpalast zu erkunden, doch sie wußte, dass sie sich beeilen mussten. Vor sich erkannte sie schon die gewaltigen Tore der großen Halle. Vielmehr waren es im Gegensatz zu den Toren anderer Paläste eher drei Säulengänge. Ein kristallener, ein goldener und ein silberner Torbogen, die die große Halle dieses Palastes beschützten. Denn nur wer die Achtung vor dem Leben, die Kraft, das Gute zu verteidigen und die Hoffnung in seinem Herzen trug, wurde hindurch gelassen. "Ein schlauer Schachzug, das Tor der Sonne an den Anfang zu stellen", dachte sich Taiya leise. Die meisten Bösewichte würden bestimmt schon hier scheitern. Langsam ging sie hinter ihrer Wächterin durch das Erste der drei Tore. Die Kristalle begannen in einem sanften weißen Licht zu leuchten. Auch das zweite Tor ließ sie ungehindert passieren. Doch vor dem dritten Tor hielt sie inne. Hatte sie wirklich die Hoffnung, dass alles wieder gut werden würde? Immerhin war sie ja hier in ihren Palast geschickt worden, um ihre Kräfte wiederzuerlangen. Also warum sollte sie keine Hoffnung haben? Ein Blick in die strahlenden Augen ihrer Fee zerstreute ihre letzten Zweifel. Mutig trat sie durch das letzte Tor und betrat die große Halle. Nichts, auch nicht ihre spärlichen Erinnerungen an ihr früheres Leben hatten sie auf diesen Anblick vorbereitet.  
  
Die Halle war eine einzige Kuppel und erstreckte sich bis zum Horizont. Auf ihren Wänden war die Sterne und Planeten und die Bilder des Zodiac und der anderen Sternzeichen aufgezeichnet. Ehrfürchtig blickte Taiya zum Boden. Hier war jeder Himmelskörper des Sonnensystems aufgezeichnet. In seiner Mitte war die Sonne, und danach in immer größeren Kreisen die Bahnen der Planeten. Taiya staunte. Sogar die Monde der Planeten waren aufgezeichnet. Auch dort, wo ihres Wissens nach gar keine Monde waren. Doch sie beschloss, sich später damit auseinander zu setzen. Staunend betrachtete sie die symmetrische Anordnung der Planeten. Vulcan, Merkur und Venus, danach die Erde und der Mond und ... Was war das? Sie stutzte und betrachtete die Umlaufbahn des Mondes genauer. Genau auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Mondes war ein schwarzer Punkt aufgezeichnet, der dem Mond in jeder Hinsicht glich. Doch bevor sie sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Wächterin. "Prinzessin, es ist Zeit für Deine Prüfung." Taiya folge der Fee bis zum Zentrum der Halle. Nun stand sie genau auf dem Symbol der Sonne, das sanft zu leuchten begann als sie es berührte. "Was muss ich tun?" fragte sie neugierig. Das leuchtende Wesen sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Du sollst das tun, wozu Du bestimmt bist, Prinzessin. Sei die Sonne." Ungläubig starrte Taiya sie an, doch die Fee machte keine Anstalten weitere Erklärungen abzugeben. Plötzlich verlosch das Licht der Fee und in der Halle wurde es bitterkalt. Zitternd verschränkte Taiya die Arme vor der Brust, als ein eisiger Windhauch in die Halle blies. "So fängt es dann wohl an", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst und ging zur Mitte des Sonnensymbols. Sie sollte also die Sonne sein. Doch wie sollte sie das anstellen. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auf ihre innere Macht zu konzentrieren, doch der kalte Wind brachte ihre Konzentration gefährlich ins Wanken. "Die Sonne ist Feuer", sagte sie immer wieder leise zu sich selbst. "Die Sonne ist Licht, die Sonne ist Wärme." Allmählich spürte sie, wie die Kälte um sie herum nachließ. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah, dass die winzigen Lichtpunkte und die Planetensymbole zu leuchten begannen. Doch ihr Licht war noch nicht stark genug. Ein wichtiger Aspekt musste noch fehlen. Taiya straffte die Schultern und legte all ihre Macht in den nächsten Satz. "Die Sonne ist Leben", flüsterte sie, und das Echo dieser Worte wurde hundertfach von den Wänden zurückgeworfen. Das Licht der Sterne und der Planeten um sie herum erstrahlte gleißend hell und nun begannen sie sich auch zu bewegen. Wie auch im echten Sonnensystem zogen die Planeten ihre Kreise um sie und die Sterne folgten ihrer langsamen Bahn. Staunend schloß Taiya die Augen und überließ sich ganz dem Rhythmus des Lichts. Sie streckte die Arme aus und begann sich um ihre eigene Achse zu drehen. Sie lachte leise und freute sich an der unglaublichen Harmonie des Spiels der Schöpfung vor ihren Augen. Das Licht aller Sterne und Planeten sammelte sich in einer hell leuchtenden Kugel über ihrem Kopf und ohne zu zögern griff sie hinein. Das Licht um sie herum verblasste und die Halle wurde nur noch von dem Leuchten ihres Talismans erhellt: einer vielstrahligen Krone, in die vorne das Symbol der Sonne eingraviert war und die das Licht aller Sterne eingefangen zu haben schien. Im gleichen Augenblick, in dem sie sich die Krone aufsetzte, erschien ihr Verwandlungsstab vor ihren Augen und veränderte seine Form. Langsam schloss Taiya die Finger darum und ließ die Macht der Sonne wieder in ihre Seele.  
  
"SUN ETERNAL - MAKE UP!"  
  
Ein sanfter Wind kräuselte die Oberfläche eines gewaltigen Sees und Trauerweiden wehten sacht mit den Zweigen. Tausende von Rosen und Lilien aller Farben und Größen blühten am Ufer dieses Gewässers. Sie hatte ebenfalls bemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr in ihre staubigen Straßenkleider gehüllt war, sondern dass sie ein schweres Seidenkleid trug, welches im Licht zart grün und blau schimmerte. Staunend betrachtete Miharu diesen verzauberten Ort, wo sie erst vor wenigen Momenten erwacht war. Ihr kam dieser Ort seltsam vertraut vor, doch konnte sie diese Erinnerung nicht richtig greifen. Ihr Auge wurde von einem Objekt in der Mitte des Sees angezogen und vor Staunen hielt sie für einen Moment die Luft an. Ein gewaltiger Palast aus weißem Marmor und Gold erhob sich auf einer kleinen Insel im Wasser. Mehrere Minuten stand Miharu einfach nur da und ließ die gewaltige Aura des Palastes auf sich einwirken. "Prinzessin", hörte sie eine leise Stimme, die vom See zu kommen schien. Erst bei näherem Hinschauen erkannte sie über dem Wasser einen Lichtpunkt, der schnell näherkam. "Prinzessin", hörte sie immer wieder eine glockenhelle Stimme rufen. Der kleine Licht hatte nun den See überquert und Miharu erkannte, dass sich in dem hellen Leuchten eine winzige Person befand, die ihr bis aufs Haar glich - ausgenommen der winzigen blau-grün schimmernden Flügel auf ihrem Rücken. "Seid gegrüßt, Prinzessin Eternity", sagte das kleine Wesen. "Ich heiße Dich willkommen in Elysion, dem Herzen der Erde." Ehrfürchtig blickte sich Miharu um. Sie hatte schon von Usagi und den anderen etwas über Elysion und den sagenumwogenen Wächter der Träume gehört, doch sie hätte niemals geglaubt, selbst einmal hierhin gelangen zu können. "Wer bist du?" fragte sie die Fee schließlich. "Ich bin die Wächterin Deiner Macht, Prinzessin. Und ich wurde zu Dir geschickt, um Deine Kräfte wieder zu erwecken." Miharu nickte verstehend. "Was muss ich dafür tun?" Die Fee flatterte um sie herum und flog wieder auf den See zu. "Komm mit mir", rief sie ihr fröhlich zu. "Komm mit mir ins Herz von Elysion, zum Palast der Träume." Unschlüssig stand Miharu am Rande des Sees und sah der Fee nach, die immer noch freudig übers Wasser hüpfte. Nach einiger Zeit kam ihre kleine Führerin zurück und sah sie verdutzt an. "Warum kommst Du nicht?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Äh, ich kann nicht so übers Wasser fliegen wie Du", sagte sie resigniert. Die Augen der Fee erhellten sich wieder und sie begann zu kichern. "Aber Du kannst doch die Brücken rufen, Prinzessin. Jeder Erbe aus dem goldenen Geschlecht der Erde kann das." Miharu sah sie verwirrt an. "Und wie mache ich das?" fragte sie zögernd. "Du konzentrierst Dich und stellst Dir eine Brücke zu dem Palast vor", erklärte die Fee. "Doch sie sieht bei jedem Erben anders aus. Eure Mutter, die letzte Königin von Elysion erschuf eine Brücke aus Blüten und Endymion, Euer Bruder, konnte eine Brücke aus glänzendem Gold herbeirufen. Und so geht es immer weiter. Jede Eurer Vorfahren hatte seinen eigenen "Stil", wenn Ihr so wollt". Miharu hatte verstanden. Sie stellte sich auf einen großen Stein am Rande des Sees und schloß die Augen. Sie stellte sich eine sichere Brücke zu dem märchenhaften Palast vor und dass sie gesund und munter dort ankommen würde. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, erstreckte sich vor ihr eine Brücke aus einem glitzernden Regenbogen. Erfreut setzte sie ihren Weg fort und folgte der Fee. Langsam kam sie dem Palast näher und konnte nun betrachten, wie das Gold im Licht der Sonne glänzte und seine Spiegelungen auch den weißen Marmor golden erscheinen ließen. Schließlich kam sie vor das Tor des Palastes.  
  
Überall waren die Insignien der Erde angebracht und hoch über dem Portal thronte ein goldener Greif, der das Tor mit ausgestreckten Flügeln bewachte. Aufgeregt betrat Miharu das Innere des Palastes. Hier war also der Palast der Herrscher der Erde. Hier im Vorhof des Palastes wartete schon die kleine Hüterin auf sie. "Beeilt Euch, Prinzessin. Die Zeit drängt." Die kleine Fee flog voraus und Miharu folgte ihr so schnell sie konnte - jedoch nicht ohne wie ein Kind die Wunder des Palastes der Träume zu bestaunen. Wie im Palast des Mondes fanden sich auch hier viele, kleine Säulengänge, die an wunderschön angelegte Gärten grenzten. Und genau wie dort so befand sich auch im Palast von Elysion ein hoher, schlanker Turm im Mittelpunkt. "Müssen wir dorthin?" fragte Miharu ihre kleine Begleiterin. Die Fee nickte stumm und flog voraus zur Spitze des Turms. Miharu seufzte ergeben und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um überhaupt die Spitze des Turms sehen zu können. Wie viele Stufen mochten das sein? Einmal war sie mit ihrer Tante den Tokyo Tower zu Fuß hochgestiegen und während eines Urlaubs in Frankreich war sie sogar einmal auf dem Eiffelturm gewesen. Doch alle diese Türme verblassten im Vergleich zu diesem. Sie schloss die Augen und nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und begann den Turm zu erklimmen. Auf jeder marmornen Stufen war ein anderes Planetensymbol in Gold eingelassen.  
  
Der Aufstieg zur Spitze des Turms ging jedoch überraschend schnell. Sie hatte erwartet, mehrere Stunden unterwegs zu sein, dabei handelte es sich nur um Augenblicke. Die kleine Fee erwartete sie bereits an der letzten Stufe. "Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Miharu verwirrt. Das müssen doch bestimmt 1000 Stufen sein. Wie kommt es, dass ich so schnell hier hinauf gefunden habe?" Die Wächterin zwinkerte ihr zu. "Der Elysische Palast ist eines der drei Zentren des Sonnensystems und daher besonders wichtig. Deshalb haben die Herrscher von Pluto und Charon eine Raum und Zeit- Schleife in diese Treppe integriert. Jeder, der der Herrscherfamilie der Erde Böses will, wird entweder in einer endlosen Aneinanderreihung von Stufen gefangen oder braucht ewig, bis er hier ankommt." Mit diesen Worten deutete sie hinter sich auf die Spitze des Turms. Überwältigt sah Miharu sich um. Die Plattform bildete ein perfektes 16-Eck, an dessen Spitzen sich jeweils Säulen aus reinem Kristall erhoben. Winzige Linien der Macht verbanden alle Säulen untereinander und trafen sich in der Mitte . Die Linien selbst bildeten einen Stern mit 16 Spitzen. "Das ist wunderschön", flüsterte Miharu begeistert. "Dies ist der Turm des Lebens", erklärte die kleine Fee feierlich. "Hier fließen Linien der Macht entlang, sodass die Herrscher der Erde erspüren konnten, ob die Energie der Erde aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten ist. Dieser Turm hat jedoch noch einen zweiten Zweck, und den herauszufinden ist Teil Eurer Prüfung." Miharu sah sie ahnungslos an. "Seid ihr bereit dafür?" fragte die Wächterin. Miharu nickte. "Mir bleibt keine Wahl", erklärte sie. "Wenn ich meinen Freundinnen auch weiter helfen will, werde ich neue Kräfte erlangen müssen." Lächelnd nickte die Wächterin und hob die Hand, um den Beginn der Prüfung zu signalisieren.  
  
Was darauf folgte, hatte Miharu nicht erwartet. Ihr ganzer Körper erschlaffte und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr alle Lebensenergie entzogen. Das Gefühl war fast noch schlimmer als damals, als ihr die Sternenenergie abgesaugt wurde. Sie sank auf die Knie und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. "Das ist alles nicht real", flüsterte sie sich immer wieder zu. "Es ist nur ein Traum." Doch unaufhaltsam spürte sie, wie ihr Herz langsam immer schwächer zu schlug. Verzweifelt sah sie zu der Wächterin, die sie stumm anblickte. "Bediene dich des Turms des Lebens", hörte sie eine zarte Stimme in ihrem Geist. "Nutze seine wahre Macht." Langsam begann sie zu verstehen. Mit der letzten Kraft, die ihr noch zur Verfügung stand, schleppte sie sich in die Mitte der Plattform, dort, wo alle Kraftlinien zusammenflossen. Entkräftet brach sie dort zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Ihr Herz schlug nur noch ganz schwach und jeden Moment würde ihr Körper auch dafür keine Kraft mehr haben. Da hörte sie von weit her einen schwachen Laut. Erst leise und dann immer lauter. Es war das Geräusch eines Pulsschlages, der den ganze Turm zu durchdringen schien. DA erst verstand Miharu den wahren Sinn des Turms. Her konnte sie dem Herzschlag der Erde lauschen, ihrem Heimatplaneten. Mit ihrem Geist suchte sie die Quelle dieses Pulsschlages und war überwältigt von der reinen und unendlichen Macht, die sie dort fand. Mithilfe der Linien der Macht, leitete sie einen Teil der Kraft in ihren Körper. Die Wellen der Energie, die durch sie hindurchrasten, machten sie fast besinnungslos. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Körper in einer strahlenden, goldenen Aura leuchtete und sie einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte. Sie blickte die Wächterin an, die ihr glücklich zulächelte. "Jetzt bedient Euch der Macht, die Ihr gefunden habt und erschafft Euren Talisman neu. Erst dann wird Eure Prüfung komplett sein." Miharu nickte und schloss erneut die Augen und wieder tauchte ihr Geist hinab zum Herzen der Erde, um die nötige Energie dafür aufzubringen. Sie öffnete alle Kanäle, die sie finden konnte und leitete sie ins Zentrum der Plattform. Der Schnittpunkt der Linien leuchtete immer heller und heller, doch Miharu machte die blendende Helligkeit nichts aus. Sie beobachtete, wie aus den Tiefen des Turms ihr Talisman ans Tageslicht stieg. Als der Prozess abgeschlossen war, schwebte vor ihr ein langer hölzerner Stab mit goldenen Verzierungen, auf den überall das Symbol der Erde eingelassen war. Ehrfürchtig griff sie danach und spürte, wie alle Macht der Erde durch sie hindurchfloss. Gleichzeitig erschien ihr Verwandlungsstab vor ihrem Gesicht, den sie ebenfalls ergriff.  
  
EARTH ETERNAL - MAKE UP!"  
  
"Schwester", vernahm sie einen leisen Ruf. "Schwester, wach auf!" Langsam schlug Shakira die Augen auf. Die gewaltige Energiewelle, die sie alle am Mondpalast erfasst hatte, hatte sie etwas benommen gemacht. Über sich gebeugt sah sie Setsuna, die sie mit besorgtem Blick beobachtete. Nein, das war nicht mehr Setsuna. Sie trug nun ein langes Kleid aus schwerer, schwarzer Seide mit langen Handschuhen. Auf ihrer Stirn schimmerte ganz schwach das Zeichen des Pluto und um ihren Hals hing ein silberner Anhänger mit einem dunkelroten Granatsplitter. "Was ist mit Dir passiert?" fragte Shakira verwirrt. Etwas verlegen sah Setsuna zu Boden. "So sehe ich als Prinzessin des Pluto aus", sagte sie fast schüchtern. "Das steht Dir gut", meinte Shakira anerkennend. "Es wirkt so ehrfurchtgebietend." Setsuna lächelte. "Danke, das wollte ich Dir auch gerade sagen." Erst da bemerkte Shakira, dass auch sie in ein ähnliches Kleid gehüllt war, nur dass ihre Farbe ein dunkles Indigo war. "Weißt Du, wo wir hier sind?" erkundigte sie sich. Setsuna, nein Prinzessin Pluto, nickte. "Wir sind hier scheinbar im Charon Palast. Sieh Dich nur um." Shakira tat, wie ihr geheißen wurde. Unter ihren Füßen wogte ganz leicht die Nebel von Raum und Zeit. Der gewaltige Palast, in dem seit Generation die Herrscher des Doppelplaneten Pluto-Charon geherrscht hatten, war völlig aus dunklem Granat erbaut worden. Überall erkannte man die verschlungenen Zeichen des Pluto und Charon, die jedoch erst seit der Herrscherzeit ihrer Eltern ihre wahre Bedeutung entfalteten. "Mutter und Vater waren die Ersten, die die beiden Familien verbanden, indem sie heirateten. Die Familien von Pluto und Charon standen sich schon immer sehr nah, doch erstmals wurden auch verwandtschaftliche Bande unter ihnen geknüpft", erklärte Setsuna. Shakira nickte. In dieser fremden und doch so vertrauten Umgebung kamen die Erinnerungen an ihr früheres Leben langsam wieder ans Licht. Sie blickte zum Himmel und erkannte dort einen Planeten am Firmament. "Was für ein Planet ist das?" fragte sie ihre Schwester. Doch bevor diese antworten konnte, strahlten zwei helle Lichter vor ihnen auf. Eines in dunkelrot und eines in Indigo. "Das ist der Planet Charon, Prinzessinnen", flüsterte das eine Licht. "Einer der beiden Planeten, die um einen gemeinsamen Mittelpunkt kreisen", ergänzte das andere. "Den Pluto- Charon Palast", vollendeten sie beide den Satz.  
  
Staunend betrachtete Shakira die beiden Lichter. In ihrem Innern erkannte sie zwei winzige Wesen, die ebenso wie Elfen kleine Flügel auf dem Rücken hatten. Doch noch viel erstaunlicher war, dass die Beiden ihrer Schwester und ihr selbst bis aufs Haar glichen. "Wer seid ihr?" fragte sie. Diesmal war es Setsuna, die den beiden Feen zuvor kam. "Sie sind die Hüterinnen unserer Kräfte. Jede Sailor Senshi besitzt solch eine Hüterin, die sie jedoch nur in Notfällen zu sehen bekommt." Die beiden kleine Gestalten nickten zustimmend. "Und genau solch ein Notfall ist eingetreten, Prinzessin Pluto. Die Dunkelheit ergreift Besitz von der Erde und ohne neue Kräfte könnt ihr der Bedrohung nichts entgegen setzen." Die beiden Schwestern nickten verstehend. " Aber ich denke, die Kräfte werden uns nicht ohne weiteres zur Verfügung gestellt werden, nicht wahr?" vermutete Setsuna. "Ihr habt Recht, Prinzessin Pluto. Euch beiden wird eine Prüfung auferlegt werden. Und nur, wenn Ihr diese besteht, werden Euch beiden neue Kräfte gegeben werden." Ohne ein weiteres Wort flogen die beiden Wächterinnen einem unbestimmten Ziel entgegen. Völlig überrumpelt folgten die Prinzessinnen ihnen. "Was glaubst Du wohin sie wollen?" fragte Shakira ihre Schwester. "Es sieht so aus, als würden sie den Thronsaal ansteuern", vermutete Setsuna. Während sie noch den Feen folgten, betrachtete Shakira weiter den Palast. Sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass Setsuna schon öfter hier gewesen war als sie, und dass ihre Erinnerungen an frühere Zeiten auch viel ausgeprägter waren als ihre. Überall im Palast sah man die Einheit der beiden Planeten, die das Doppelplaneten-System bildeten. Nirgendwo war nur ein einzelnes Zeichen angebracht und noch nicht mal eine Säule war nur aus dem Edelstein eines Planeten gefertigt. Die Harmonie, die der dunkelrote und blaue Granat ausstrahlten, rührte Shakira bis tief ins Herz, da sie nun das erste Mal seit langem wieder das Gefühl hatte zuhause zu sein. Viel zu schnell erreichten die beiden Prinzessinnen ihr Ziel. Vor ihnen öffneten sich die gewaltigen Flügeltüren des Thronsaales des Pluto-Charon Palastes. Im Innern konnte man nun eine klarere Aufteilung erkennen. Eine Seite des Saales war aus dunkelrotem Granat gefertigt, die andere aus blauem. Doch um diesen Gegensatz abzumildern brannten die Feuer, die auf beiden Seiten aus Kristallen hervorbrachen, auf der einen Seite in Rot und auf der gegenüberliegenden in Blau. "Wie Yin und Yang", flüsterte Shakira ehrfürchtig und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln das kaum merkliche Nicken ihrer Schwester. Am Ende des Raumes, kurz vor den beiden Thronen, erwarteten sie die Feen. "Bleibt dort stehen", riefen sie. Ihre zarten Stimmen waren auch durch die weite Halle noch gut hörbar. Sofort hielten Setsuna und Shakira inne. "Was ist mit der Prüfung?" fragte Shakira verwirrt. "Eure Prüfung beginnt in diesem Augenblick", rief die Wächterin des Pluto. "Ihr habt sie gemeistert, wenn Ihr die Throne erreicht habt. Dort werden dann Eure Talismane auf Euch warten", ergänzte die Hüterin des Charon. Die beiden Schwestern sahen sich an und fassten sich bei den Händen. Gemeinsam taten sie den ersten Schritt und wurden sogleich von einer unfassbar starken Energiewelle auseinandergerissen. Sie standen immer noch nebeneinander, doch waren sie in diesem Moment soweit voneinander entfernt wie der letzte Stern im Universum. Beide sahen nach vorn und versuchten ihrem Ziel näher zu kommen, doch sie schienen sich immer weiter davon zu entfernen. Setsuna biss die Zähne zusammen und strengte all ihre Kräfte an, doch noch immer bewegte sie sich im Zeitlupentempo. Sie brauchte mehrere Minuten für einen einzigen Schritt. Was ihre Schwester zu durchleiden hatte, bekam sie schon gar nicht mehr mit. Plötzlich löste sich die Erstarrung und sie rannte in einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit auf die Throne zu, doch sobald sie einen Fuss auf die Empore gesetzt hatte, fand sie sich wieder am Anfang der Halle wieder. "Verdammt", dachte sie sich. "Eine Zeitschleife. Wie soll ich ein solches Paradoxon ohne meine Macht zerbrechen können?" Sie kämpfte weiter dagegen an, doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte das Ziel nicht erreichen.  
  
Shakira erging es nicht anders. Sie lief vorwärts, schien sich jedoch rückwärts zu bewegen. Wenn sie einen Schritt tat, befand sich die Throne an einem anderen Ort, als zuvor. Oder sie selbst fand sich an der Decke stehend wieder. "Der Raum ist verkrümmt", dachte sie sich. "Ist es mir überhaupt möglich so etwas zu umgehen?" So kämpften die beiden Schwestern darum, die Prüfung des Pluto-Charon Palastes zu meistern, jede gefangen im Paradoxon ihres eigenen Elementes. "Haltet inne, meine Kinder", vernahmen die beiden plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme und blickten nach vorn. Am Fuße der Empore standen zwei Personen, ein Mann und eine Frau. "Mutter", rief Pluto verzweifelt. "Vater", schloss Shakira sich an. "Habt Vertrauen in Eure Kräfte", sprachen die Geister des früheren Herrscherpaares des Pluto. "Die Mächte von Zeit und Raum wurden Euch in die Wiege gelegt. Eine jede von Euch kennt die Tücken ihres jeweiligen Elements. Nutzt Euer Wissen und Ihr werdet siegen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die zwei Schatten der Vergangenheit und überließen die beiden Prinzessinnen wieder sich selbst.  
  
Setsuna hielt inne und dachte über das nach, was ihre Eltern ihnen versuchten mitzuteilen. "Das Element Zeit", flüsterte sie leise. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. So lange hatte sie als Wächterin vor dem Portal von Raum und Zeit gestanden, dass es doch ein Wunder wäre, wenn sie diese Zeitschleife nicht alleine lösen könnte. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie die Verzerrungen der Zeit vor sich, die hier vorgenommen wurden. Sie wußte, dass sie diesen "Knoten", in der Zeit nicht mit den Händen und auch nicht in der physischen Welt lösen konnte. Sie überlegte fieberhaft. Dieses Paradoxon war darauf ausgerichtet, dass sie ihr Ziel auf normalem Wege nicht erreichen konnte. Aber was würde geschehen, wenn sie rückwärts gehen und gleichzeitig ihrem Ziel näher kommen würde? Ob die Zeitschleife das durchgehen lassen würde? Möglicherweise würde dieses Verfahren auch bei ihrer Schwester funktionieren. Sie drehte sich zu Shakira um, und bemerkte überrascht, dass ihre Schwester dieselbe Idee gehabt zu haben schien. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu den beiden Thronen und blickte über die Schulter zu ihr hinüber. Setsuna nickte und tat dasselbe. Schulter an Schulter gingen die beiden Schwestern langsam rückwärts; ihrem Ziel immer näher kommend. Zögern streckte Setsuna die Hand nach ihrer Schwester aus, nicht sicher, ob die Energiebarriere sie wieder zurückwerfen würde. Sie war jedoch ziemlich überrascht als sie bemerkte, dass die Barriere ohne den geringsten Widerstand nachgab. Die Paradoxa schienen wirklich nur in eine Richtung ausgelegt zu sein. Sie fand die Hand ihrer Schwester und gemeinsam traten sie auf die Empore zu den Thronen. Plötzlich wurde alles wieder in seinen Urzustand versetzt. Setsuna und Shakira bemerkten erleichtert, wie die Verzerrungen von Raum und Zeit aufgelöst wurden und alles wieder seinen normalen Lauf nahm. Sie drehten sich zu den Thronen um, wo sie schon die Wächter erwarteten. Beide Elfen blickten die beiden erfreut an. "Ihr habt die Prüfung bestanden", verkündete die Wächterin des Charon. "Empfangt nun Eure neuen Kräfte", vollendete die des Pluto. Beide begannen in einem hellen Licht zu strahlen und statt ihrer erschienen die beiden Schlüssel von Raum und Zeit. Doch etwas war anders. Eine neue Kraft ging von ihnen aus. Viel reiner und stärker, als beide es jemals gefühlt hatten. Zeitgleich griffen die beiden nach ihren Talismanen und fühlten, wie tief in ihren Herzen eine Tür aufgestoßen wurde, die die neue Kraft in ihre Körper leitete. In einem hellen Lichtblitz erschienen die Verwandlungsstäbe der Beiden, die sie mit der jeweils anderen Hand ergriffen.  
  
"PLUTO ETERNAL - MAKE UP!"  
  
CHARON ETERNAL - MAKE UP!"  
  
Sakura schlug die Augen auf. Jemand hatte sie gerufen. Immer wieder hatte sie eine leise Stimme ihren Namen rufen hören. Überrascht sah sie sich um. Dies war nicht mehr der Mondpalast, obwohl es sich bei diesem Ort auch im einen Palast handeln musste. Sie stand in einem kleinen Garten, der über und über mit bunten Blumen überwuchert war. Überall um sie herum erstreckten sich hohe, schlanke Türme und Gebäude, die fast durchsichtig zu sein schienen. Sakura trat näher an eine Säule heran und betrachtete sie genauer. "Rosenquarz", flüsterte sie erstaunt. "Wo baut man einen Palast, der völlig aus Rosenquarz besteht?" Eine helle Stimme antwortete ihr. "Auf dem Planeten Persephone!" Erschrocken drehte Sakura sich um und blickte direkt in die Augen einer kleinen Fee. "Willkommen im Aluzia Palast, Prinzessin Persephone", begrüßte sie das kleine Wesen. Sakura konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie eine kleine Elfe vor sich hatte. "Ich bin wirklich auf Persephone?" fragte sie immer noch erstaunt. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie sich auf einem Planeten befand, von dem sie bis vor einigen Wochen noch nicht einmal etwas gehört hatte. Die kleine Fee nickte. "So ist es, Prinzessin. Auf Persephone; dem Planeten, der auf der gleichen Umlaufbahn wie der Doppelplanet Pluto-Charon seine Bahnen zieht." Sakura sah zum Himmel. Am Horizont sah sie einen großen Planeten aufgehen. "Ist das Persephone?" fragte sie die kleine Wächterin. Diese nickte und setzte zu einer Erklärung an. "Der Aluzia-Palast befindet sich im Orbit von Persephone, zusammen mit den Trabanten des Planeten." Ihr schwirrte der Kopf. So langsam waren es nun doch genug Erlebnisse für einen Abend. Sie hatte es schon als gefährlich empfunden, Usagi bei ihrem Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft beizustehen. Und nun war sie erst zum Mondpalast und dann auch noch zum Palast ihres Heimatplaneten geschickt worden. "Was mache ich hier?" fragte sie resigniert. "Du bist hier, um Deine neuen Kräfte zu erhalten. Das Licht hat euch hierher geschickt, da ihr alle so inbrünstig für die Rettung der Erde gebetet habt. Folge mir nun", bat die kleine Fee sie und flog voraus. Sakura sah nur einen Weg, allmählich wieder zu ihrem normalen Alltag zurückzukehren. Nämlich den, der kleinen Fee zu folgen und diese Prüfung möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Also ging sie hinter der Wächterin her, immer tiefer in den Aluzia Palast hinein.  
  
Allmählich machte der Palast den Eindruck eines großen Gartens auf sie. Normalerweise erwartete sie von einem Palast riesige Hallen und Türme und Säulengänge und all so etwas. Das gab es zwar im Aluzia Palast auch, doch überwogen hier doch bei weitem die Pflanzen. Keine Stelle gab es hier, die nicht von Blumen und Blüten geschmückt war. Sakura gingen die Augen über. So wundervolle Pflanzen hatte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen. Trotz der blühenden Farbenpracht, die hier vorherrschte, strahlte der Palast immer noch eine nicht ganz genau zu beschreibende Bescheidenheit aus, da er auf den Prunk und Protz gänzlich verzichtete, den Paläste auf der Erde sich im Laufe der Zeit aneigneten. Über all dem stillen Frieden nahm sie jedoch auch ein merkwürdiges Rauschen und Wispern wahr, dass sie nie ganz verstehen oder einordnen konnte. Einige Worte jedoch wiederholten sich immer wieder "Prinzessin", hörte sie immer wieder. Und das Wort "Rückkehr", konnte sie auch identifizieren. "Was sind das für Stimmen?" fragte sie die Hüterin, "oder fantasiere ich etwa?" Die kleine Fee begann leise zu kichern und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Natürlich nicht, Prinzessin. Was Ihr da hört, sind die Pflanzen und Blumen, die zu Euch sprechen und Eure Rückkehr feiern." Sakura nickte nur völlig perplex. An diesem merkwürdigen Tag konnte sie nichts mehr überraschen. Ehe sie sich versah, waren die Beiden schon vor den Toren angekommen, die zur großen Halle des Palastes führten. Sakura trat einen Schritt nach vorne, um die beiden Flügel aufzudrücken, doch öffneten sie sich ganz ohne ihr Zutun und schwangen lautlos nach innen.  
  
Im Innern der Halle herrschte ein diffuses Zwielicht, dass von den Wänden her zu kommen schien. Auch hier blühten viele Blumen und Pflanzen, obwohl man von dem Thronsaal eines Palastes so etwas eigentlich nicht erwartet hätte. Am Ende des Saales stand auf einer Anhöhe der Rosenquarz-Thron und strahlte ebenfalls ein sanftes Leuchten aus. Vor dem Thron selbst schien die Artenvielfalt der Blumen noch einmal außergewöhnlich dicht zu sein. Viele strahlend bunte Blüten wuchsen wie eine Art Teppich davor und verdeckten den Thron fast völlig. "Hier beginnt Eure Prüfung, Prinzessin", erklärte die kleine Fee. "Nutzt Eure Gabe und findet die Blume heraus, die Euren Talisman in sich trägt. Ihr habt nur eine Chance, denn solltet Ihr falsch wählen..." Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet, doch Sakura hatte genau verstanden, was sie gemeint hatte. Mit etwas weichen Knien ging sie nach vorne, um die Blumen genauer zu betrachten. Kaum hatte sie sich ihnen auf etwa einen Meter genähert, da schienen die Pflanzen anzufangen, sich langsam zu bewegen. Sakura war ganz begeistert von den vielen Arten, die sie hier antraf. Da gab es Rosen, Nelken, Astern, Narzissen und Veilchen, aber auch exotischere Varianten wie Orchideen und Trompetenblumen. Sie beugte sich ganz nah zu ihnen, um ihren Stimmen zu lauschen und war erschrocken darüber, was sie von diesen, nach außen hin, unschuldig wirkenden Lebewesen zu hören bekam. "Ich vergifte Dich", flüsterte die Stimme der Rose immer wieder. "Ich lähme Deinen Körper", kam es von der Narzisse. "Ich lasse dich erblinden", rauschte die Stimme der Orchidee. Sakura schwirrte der Kopf und sie war kurz davor aufzugeben, als eine ganz zarte Stimme ihre Aufmerksamkeit erweckte. "Ich rette Dich", vernahm sie es immer wieder. "Ich rette Dich." Suchend blickte sie sich um und versuchte all die störenden Stimmen auszuschließen und sich nur auf diese Eine zu konzentrieren. Schließlich fand sie das Gesuchte. Ein kleiner Setzling mit einer winzigen Knospe, dessen kristallklares Stimmchen ihr Rettung versprach. "Du", sagte sie nur und besiegelte damit das Ende der Prüfung. "Du bist es." Mit einem Mal setzte eine Veränderung ein. Die übrigen Pflanzen schienen zu schrumpfen und immer kleiner zu werden, während der Setzling immer weiter wuchs, bis er zu einem kleinen Kirschbaum herangewachsen war, der über und über mit zartrosa Blüten bedeckt war. "Du hast gut gewählt", vernahm sie nun die Stimme des Baumes. "Nun empfange Deinen Talisman." Aus dem Stamm des Baumes schien etwas herauszuwachsen, dass aussah wie ein langer, in sich gedrehter Stab. Das Wundersame war jedoch, dass auch dieser Stab aus Rosenquarz zu bestehen schien wie fast alles in diesem Palast. Als es "ausgewachsen" war, griff Sakura voller Ehrfurcht danach und erkannte dann, dass es eine Querflöte war, die der Baum ihr geschenkt hatte. Es war genauso eine wie sie als kleines Kind schon gehabt hatte. Als sie sie fest in Händen hielt, spürte sie, wie die Macht der Pflanzen und Blumen sie wieder erfüllte. In einem sanften rosa Licht erschien ihr Verwandlungsstab vor ihr und sie ergriff ihn mit der anderen Hand.  
  
"PERSEPHONE ETERNAL - MAKE UP!"  
  
Akane wurde durch ein leises Hämmern geweckt. Verwirrt schlug sie die Augen auf und versuchte ihre Umgebung zu erfassen. Sie befand sich definitiv nicht mehr im Mondpalast, soviel konnte sie auf den ersten Blick erkennen. Doch wo war sie? Um sie herum erhoben sich schlanke Türme und gewaltige Bauten aus glänzendem Stahl. Mit großen Augen betrachtete den Anblick, der sich ihr bot. "Willkommen im Lemnos Palast", vernahm sie eine helle Stimme hinter sich. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und sah sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht einer kleinen Elfe gegenüber. "Wer bist du?" platzte es aus Akane heraus. Die kleine Fee lächelte. "Ich bin die Wächterin dieses Palastes und die Hüterin Deiner Kräfte, Prinzessin Vulcan." Prinzessin? Erst da sah Akane an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass sie in ein langes wallendes Kleid gehüllt war, dass im Sonnenlicht metallisch glitzerte. "Prinzessin, sagst Du?" fragte sie die Wächterin. Diese nickte langsam. "So ist es. Ihr seid Prinzessin und Thronerbin des Vulcan, und werdet später über diesen Planeten herrschen, sowie Eure Vorfahren vor Euch." Ehrfürchtig lauschte Akane den Erklärungen des kleinen Wesens, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass das Sonnenlicht immer schwächer wurde. "Seht nach oben", bat sie kleine Fee. Akane folgte ihrem Blick und sah, dass die Sonne, die als riesiger Feuerball am Himmel schwebte, von einem dunklen Schatten fast vollständig verdeckt wurde. "Wie bei einer Sonnenfinsternis", flüsterte sie leise. Langsam wich der Schatten wieder dem Licht und die Sonne strahlte wieder ungehindert vom Himmel. "Was war das?" fragte sie die Wächterin. "Was Ihr dort gesehen habt, war Lemnos, der einzige Mond dieses Planeten. Dieses Schauspiel wiederholt sich fast jeden Tag, da sein Orbit sehr nah an diesem Planeten liegt." Akane nickte verstehend. "Warum wurde ich hierher geschickt?", fragte sie plötzlich. "Ihr Krieger des Sonnensystems seid zu den Palästen eurer Heimatplaneten geschickt worden, um dort neue Kräfte zu erhalten. Das Böse auf der Erde ist inzwischen zu mächtig geworden, als das Ihr es mit Euren alten Kräften bekämpfen könntet." Langsam verstand Akane. "Ich vermute mal, dass uns diese Kräfte nicht so einfach verliehen werden, richtig?" Die Wächterin schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nicht, Prinzessin. Ihr werdet einer Prüfung unterzogen werden. Wenn Ihr diese besteht, dann werden Euch auch neue Kräfte gegeben. Folgt mir nun. Die Zeit drängt!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die Fee um, und flog in die Richtung, in der auch Akane das Zentrum des Palastes vermutete.  
  
Sie nutzte die Zeit, um sich weiter an dem Anblick des Palastes zu erfreuen. Die Bewohner des Vulcan mussten großartige Schmiede gewesen sein, wenn sie so eine wundervolle Arbeit zustande bringen konnten. Eine solch feine und filigrane Handwerksarbeit hatte sie nirgendwo auf der Erde bis jetzt gesehen. Jedes Ornament und jedes Symbol, das auf den zahlreichen Säulen und Gebäuden eingearbeitet war, wurde mit äußerster Präzision eingearbeitet. Und auch wenn die Bewohner des Vulkan eine Vorliebe für jegliche Art von Metallen hatten, so gab es doch Gärten in den verschiedenen Bereichen des Palastes, die inmitten des Stahls wie kleine Oasen wirkten. Viel zu schnell erreichten Akane und die Wächterin die Große Halle des Planeten. Akane hätte sich gern noch einige Stunden in der Betrachtung des Palastes verloren, doch sie musste sich beeilen. Sie trat auf die großen Tore der Halle zu, um sie aufzustoßen. Überrascht trat sie zurück, als die beiden Torflügel ohne den geringsten Laut nach innen aufschwangen. Die Halle selbst verschlug Akane die Sprache. Die riesigen Säulen, die das Dach hielten, waren aus Gold und Silber gefertigt. Die Wände aus Kupfer, Bronze und Platin und die Verzierungen, die meist das Symbol des Vulcan zeigten, waren aus glänzendem Stahl. An der Spitze der Halle stand ein glänzender Thron, der alle Metalle zu vereinen schien. Doch das war noch nicht alles: an den Wänden bis hin zum Thron standen große Statuen, die alle einen Hammer zum Salut erhoben hatten. Akane betrachtete sie Halle staunend. Die kleine Wächterin jedoch flog bis hin zum Thron und wartete dort auf sie. Verwirrt schaute Akane ihr nach. "Die Prüfung beginnt", sagte die Fee und schloss die Augen. Im gleichen Moment vernahm Akane ein seltsames Knirschen, dass ganz aus ihrer Nähe zu kommen schien. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte den Ursprung des Geräuschs. Eine der Statuen stieg von ihrem Sockel hinunter und schien ihr nicht gerade freundlich gesinnt zu sein. Sie schwang ihren Hammer über dem Kopf und näherte sich Akane mit drohendem Blick. Diese wich langsam zurück und sah sich mit gehetztem Blick um. Wie konnte sie sich gegen ein solches Ungetüm, dass aus reinem Metall bestand, wehren? "Erinnere Dich, Prinzessin", vernahm sie plötzlich die Stimme der Wächterin in ihrem Kopf. "Die Bewohner des Vulcan waren nicht nur Schmiede, sondern auch starke Krieger. Bediene Dich des Symbols Deines Planeten und Du wirst siegen." Akane war verwirrt. Das Symbol des Planeten? Natürlich, dachte sie mit einem Mal. Ein Hammer! Nur wo sollte sie jetzt auf die Schnelle einen solchen her bekommen. Den einzigen Hammer, den sie sah, saß felsenfest in de Hand des Monsters und bewegte sich gerade in einer äußerst destruktiven Art und Weise auf sie zu. Sie blickte sich erneut um, als ihr Blick auf ein verrostetes Podest fiel, auf dem vor langer Zeit wohl auch einmal eine Statue gestanden hatte. Und darauf lag ein unscheinbarer Hammer, der an den Enden auch schon von Rost zerfressen war. "Na ja, besser als nichts", dachte Akane und rannte zu dem Podest. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie sie bemerkte, denn wenige Sekunden später zertrümmerte der Hammer des Ungetüms den Boden an der Stelle, wo sie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gestanden hatte. Sie ergriff im Laufen den Hammer, dessen Gewicht sie etwas nach unten zog und versteckte sich hinter einer Säule. Der Stahlkoloss näherte sich mit stampfenden Schritten. Als er nur noch wenige Meter von der Säule entfernt war, sprang Akane dahinter hervor, schwang den Hammer und ließ ihn mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbieten konnte, auf die Brust des Monsters niederfahren. Das Geräusch, das darauf folgte, ähnelte einer großen Bronzeglocke und Sekunde später stürzte der Koloss zu Boden. Schwer atmend stützte sich Akane auf den Hammer und versuchte ihren Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch ein weiteres knirschendes Geräusch ließ sie herumfahren. Die silberne und goldene Statue hatten sich nun ebenfalls von ihren Sockeln erhoben und näherten sich Akane nun. Diese seufzte und stellte sich auf ein weiteres Gefecht ein. Sie schätzte sie Lage kurz ein. Diesmal hatte sie es mit zwei Gegnern zu tun, die sich auf ihre Überzahl zu verlassen schienen und sie einzukreisen versuchten. Sie hatte nur eine Chance, wenn sie einen Überraschungsangriff startete und einen von ihnen direkt erwischte. Sie schloß die Finger fest um den Hammer und stürmte los. Ihr Plan ging auf. Die beiden Kolosse hatten nicht damit gerechnet, daß sie als Erstes angreifen würde. Bevor sie noch reagieren konnten, hatte Akane den goldenen Kämpfer schon besiegt und wandte sich dem silbernen zu. Dieser erhob seinen Hammer hoch über den Kopf, in der Absicht sie damit zu zerquetschen. Akane tat es ihm gleich und mit einem glockenhellen Klang stießen die beiden zusammen. Akane biß die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, der Kraft des silbernen Kriegers standzuhalten. Langsam, aber sicher gelang es Akane die Waffe des Gegners zurück zu drängen und ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag schachmatt zu setzen. Sie sah sich um und erwartete fast, dass noch mehr Statuen auftauchen würden, um sie zu bekämpfen, doch nichts passierte. Sie machte sich nun auf dem Weg zum Thron. Erst als sie kurz davor stand, bemerkte sie, dass hinter dem Thron eine riesige Platin-Statue stand, die beschützend den Hammer über ihn hielt. Ohne nachzudenken sprang sie auf den Thron, stützte sich ab und versetzte auch dieser letzten Statue einen mächtigen Schlag, woraufhin diese in ihre Bestandteile zerfiel. Lächelnd stieg sie vom Thron hinab und ging zu ihrer Wächterin. Diese sah sie etwas geschockt an. "Die letzte Statue war eigentlich nicht Teil Deiner Prüfung", erklärte sie zögernd. Akane sah sie nun ebenfalls etwas verwirrt an, doch breitete sich sehr schnell ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Ich dachte mir, sicher ist sicher." Auch die Wächterin lächelte nun und schloss kurz die Augen. Einen Augenblick später sah die Halle wieder aus wie vorher. Auch die große Platinstatue hatte wieder ihren Platz eingenommen. "Du hast Deine Prüfung bestanden, Prinzessin Vulcan. Empfange nun Deinen Talisman." Im gleichen Moment begann der verrostete Hammer in Tamashis Hand zu glühen und sich zu verändern. Als das Licht langsam verebbte, hielt Tamashi einen wunderschönen Hammer in der Hand. Der Griff war aus hellem Silber mit orangenen Verzierungen. Der Kopf war aus glänzendem Stahl mit dem Symbol des Vulcan in der Mitte. Darunter befand sich ein geflügeltes Herz mit einem goldenen Rand. Akane spürte tief in ihrem Herzen, wie ihre Kraft zu ihre zurückkehrte; stärker als je zuvor. Vor ihren Augen erschien ihr Verwandlungsstab, den sie mit der anderen Hand ergriff.  
  
"VULCAN ETERNAL - MAKE UP!"  
  
In der Zwischenzeit, an einem anderen Ort, zu einer anderen Zeit erwachte ein junges Mädchen mit rosafarbenen Haaren in seinem großen Himmelbett und sah sich aufmerksam um. Irgendetwas hatte sie geweckt. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern was es war oder ob sie es vielleicht nur geträumt hatte, doch Tatsache war, dass sie nun wach war. "Serenity", flüsterte eine leise Stimme in ihrer Nähe. Da war es schon wieder. Das konnte keine Einbildung gewesen sein. Leise stand sie auf, um die kleine, graue Katze nicht zu wecken, die in einem großen Weidenkorb nah ihres Bettes schlief. "Schlaf weiter, Diana", sagte das Mädchen leise. "Ich habe etwas zu erledigen." Vorsichtig schlich sie durch die funkelnden Gänge des großen Palastes, den sie ihr Zuhause nannte. Das musste ein Traum sein, sagte sie sich immer wieder. Das Mondlicht, das durch die hohen Fenster des Palastes schien und normalerweise silbern schimmerte, wechselte nun bei jedem ihrer Schritte ganz langsam die Farbe und zeigte ihr so das gesamte Spektrum des Regenbogens. "Serenity", hörte sie wieder dieses sanfte Flüstern, daß scheinbar immer ein paar Schritte vor ihr her schwebte.  
  
Allmählich gelangte sie immer tiefer in den Kristallpalast und stand schließlich vor dem riesigen Tor, das zum Thronsaal führte, dem Herzen des Reiches von Silver Millenium. Mit leichtem Herzklopfen legte sie ihre Hände an die Torflügel, die daraufhin lautlos nach innen schwangen. Die riesige Rundhalle im Innern lag ruhig im sanften Licht des Mondes, der hier scheinbar ausschließlich silbern schien. Das Licht brach sich in den Kristallthronen, die an der Spitze des Raumes standen und sandte so viele kleine Farbfunken in alle Ecken der Halle. In der Mitte des Raumes jedoch machte Serenity ein seltsames Leuchten aus. Ein winziger Punkt, der abwechselnd silbern und golden schimmerte. Langsam näherte sie sich diesem mysteriösen Leuchten, bis sie erkannte, dass sich im Innern dieses Lichtes eine winzige Person befand. Eine kleine Elfe, die ihr jedoch scheinbar bis aufs Haar glich. Ausgenommen natürlich die schimmernden Flügel auf ihrem Rücken, die bei jedem Flügelschlag einen feinen, glitzernden Staub durch die Luft wirbelten. "Wer bist Du?" fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, erntete dafür jedoch nur ein leises Kichern. "Ich bin die Wächterin Deiner Macht, künftige Königin des silbernen Reiches", antwortete sie schließlich. Serenity nickte verstehend. "Und wie kommt es dann, daß ich Dich vorher noch nie gesehen habe?" Wieder hörte sie nur das klingende Lachen. "Ich wurde gerade erst ins Dasein gerufen. Doch nicht hier." Serenity machte daraufhin nur ein verdutztes Gesicht. "Der Ruf des Lichtes durchquerte Zeit und Raum und hat mich zu Dir geführt. Jetzt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wo ich gebraucht werde." Serenity verstand immer noch nicht sehr viel mehr, vertraute jedoch einfach darauf, dass dieses kleine Wesen ihr zumindest nichts Böses tun würde. "Komm schon, die Zeit läuft uns davon. Wir müssen Deine Kräfte erwecken." Diesmal war Serenity vollends verwirrt. "Aber meine Kräfte haben mich nie verlassen. Weshalb sollte ich sie dann erwecken?" Die kleine Fee drehte sich um und kicherte "Ich rede von Deinen wahren Kräften. Bisher hast Du immer nur einen Bruchteil Deines Potentials benutzt, um gegen das Böse anzutreten."  
  
Mit diesen Worten flog die Wächterin zielstrebig zu den beiden Thronen an der Spitze der großen Halle. Verdutzt folgte Serenity ihr und hatte Mühe mit ihr Schritt zu halten. "Und was nun?" fragte sie, als sie an den Thronen angekommen waren. Doch die kleine Fee gebot ihr mit ihrer kleinen Hand zu schweigen. Sie schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich und einen Moment später begannen die beiden Kristallthrone einheitlich in goldenem und silbernen Licht zu erstrahlen; im gleichen Rhythmus, wie die kleine Fee ihr Licht aussandte. Serenity trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück. Aber sonst war sie von diesen Lichtspielchen nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Immerhin hatte sie so etwas schon mit ihrem Crystal Charillon zustande bekommen, und laut Aussagen der Fee sogar nur mit einem Bruchteil ihrer Macht. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sich hinter den Thronen plötzlich eine kleine Tür auftat. Das wunderte sie doch nun sehr. Außer dem geheimen Versteck, in dem ihre Mutter ihre Süßigkeiten-Reserven bunkerte, kannte sie keine geheimen Zimmer oder Gänge im Kristallpalast. Neugierig folgte sie ihrer Wächterin durch den schmalen Gang, der jedoch von dem goldenen und silbernen Licht der Fee mehr als ausreichend beleuchtet wurde. Der Gang führte sie schließlich in einen hohen Raum, in dessen Mitte ein uralter Steinaltar stand. Auch hier schien das Mondlicht in reinem Silber durch die hohen Fenster. Ihre Wächterin blickte sie aufmunternd an, doch Serenity verstand nicht ganz, was von ihr erwartet wurde. "Was muss ich nun tun?" fragte sie. "Wenn Du alles im rechten Licht siehst, werden Deine wahren Kräfte erweckt werden."  
  
Die Prinzessin kratzte sich verwundert am Kopf. Im rechten Licht sehen? Damit konnte doch nur das Licht ihres Kristalls gemeint sein, dachte sie sich. Immerhin ging es hier doch um die Erweckung ihrer Kräfte. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und ließ ihren Kristall erscheinen, der sofort die Kammer mit seinem warmen Licht erfüllte. Angespannt blickte sie auf den Altar und erkannte dort tatsächlich verschwommene Schatten, doch nichts weiter. Anscheinend reichte das Licht ihres Kristalls nicht. Fragend blickte sie die kleine Fee an. "Besinne dich auf all Deine Macht", flüsterte diese geheimnisvoll. "Nicht nur der Mond ist Dein Erbe, sondern auch die Erde." Da verstand Serenity endlich, was von ihr erwartet wurde. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Urkraft der Erde, die ja auch ihr Heimatplanet war. Die Erde, auf der sie Freunde gefunden hatte, und die die Heimat so vieler Menschen war. Langsam, ganz langsam spürte sie, wie das Licht des Kristalls sich veränderte und nun in Silber und Gold erstrahlte. Die Schatten auf dem Altar wurden fester und greifbarer und formten sich schließlich zu zwei Talismanen. Der erste war ein langes Zepter, wie sie es schon von ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater kannte. Doch hatte dieses eine geflügelte Krone an seiner Spitze, mit den verschlungenen Symbolen von Erde und Mond darunter, die silbern und golden funkelten. Daneben lag eine schmale Krone, die eigentlich eher ein Diadem war. Sie war aus ineinander verschlungenem goldenen und silbernen Blättern gefertigt, mit den Symbolen ihrer zwei Mächte in der Mitte. Ehrfürchtig griff sie nach der Krone und setzte sie sich aufs Haupt. In diesem Moment erhellte ein gewaltiges Licht den Palast und strahlte weit über Crystal Tokio. Vor Serenity erschien ihre Verwandlungsbrosche und veränderte sich ebenfalls. Auch sie trug nun die Insignien von Erde und Mond und eine geflügelte Krone. Triumphierend schloss sie Finger um ihre Brosche und griff mit der anderen Hand nach dem Zepter. Sie spürte, wie die Mächte beider Planeten sie durchströmten.  
  
"NEOMOON ETERNAL - MAKE UP!" 


	20. Sailor Moon Harmony 19 Der Nebel lichte...

Kapitel 19 - Der Nebel lichtet sich  
  
"Wacht auf, Lichter der Ewigkeit!" Das war das letzte, was Zirias hörte, bevor die Explosion der Macht ihn fast überwältigt hatte. Das blendende Licht, das den Vorplatz der schwarzen Kathedrale erhellt hatte, verebbte langsam. Zirias spürte, dass er das Schutzschild, welches er in aller Eile aufgebaut hatte, nun langsam wieder herunterfahren konnte. Langsam öffnete er die Augen um zu sehen, was dieses starke Licht verursacht hatte. Was er sah, raubte ihm alle Hoffnung, diesen Kampf noch siegreich bestehen zu können. Die 15 Sailor Senshi dieses Sonnensystems waren wieder vereint. Mit irgendeinem Trick hatten sie es geschafft, sich ihre Kräfte wieder zu beschaffen. Doch scheinbar konnten sie diese auch noch verstärken, wie man an ihren veränderten Fukus und ihrer strahlenden Aura deutlich erkennen konnte. Zirias stockte der Atem. Jede Kriegerin hielt ein Artefakt aus Reinheit und Licht in ihrer Hand. Wellen der Macht gingen von ihnen aus, die Zirias fast in die Knie zwangen. Sie blickten Zirias mit festem Blick an und jede von ihnen war bereit, ihre neugewonnene Macht sofort gegen ihn einzusetzen.  
  
Sailor Moon trat nach vorne, ihr Zepter erhoben und sah ihn mit festem Blick an. Zirias lächelte. Etwas in ihm war zerbrochen. In dem Moment, als die Sailor Senshi ihre Macht zurück erhielten und er eine Ahnung ihrer zukünftigen Macht gesehen hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass Sailor Moon und Pluto Recht gehabt hatten. Es ist war nie zu spät seinen Weg neu zu wählen. Wie dankbar war er den Senshi, dass sie ihm seine Entscheidung so leicht gemacht hatten. Hätten sie nicht ihre neuen Kräfte erhalten, wäre er gezwungen gewesen sie alle zu töten und sie seiner Herrin zu opfern. Er fiel vor Sailor Moon auf die Knie, die ihn misstrauisch anblickte. "Ich danke Dir", flüsterte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Ich gebe auf." Verblüfft blickte die Kriegerin des Mondes ihn an, bis sich das Lächeln schließlich auch auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Ich bin froh, dass Du Dich noch rechtzeitig für diesen Weg entschieden hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Pluto das hätte antun können." Sie sah sich nach ihrer Freundin um und entdeckte, dass Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. "Pylartes", flüsterte sie leise und trat neben Sailor Moon. "Bist du wirklich bereit, dem Bösen abzuschwören?" Stille Hoffnung schwang in ihrer Stimme und mit Spannung erwartete das Sailorteam nun die endgültige Antwort. Nach einem unendlich langen Augenblick nickte Zirias erneut und besiegelte damit sein Schicksal. "Ich will es", antwortete dieser. "Doch ich fürchte, das Recht auf den Namen Pylartes habe ich schon lange verwirkt. Ich bin zu lange diesem dunklen Weg gefolgt, als das ich jetzt so einfach wieder zurückkönnte."  
  
Dann geschah etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hatte. Sailor Moons Zepter begann plötzlich in einem hellen Licht zu strahlen und auch der Time Orb auf Plutos Talisman begann in der Aura ihrer Macht zu glühen. Die Wolken verschwanden vom nächtlichen Himmel und gaben den Blick auf den Vollmond frei, der in seinem silbernen Licht über ihnen leuchtete. Eine dünne Säule aus silberner Energie schoss auf den Vorplatz der Kirche, wo sie ein paar Meter neben Zirias auftraf. Verblüfft betrachtete dieser das Schauspiel und erhob sich langsam. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?" wandte er sich an Moon und Pluto. Sailor Moon schüttelte ebenso unwissend den Kopf, doch Pluto lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Dir wird eine neue Chance angeboten", flüsterte sie leise. "Wenn Du in diesen Lichtstrahl eintrittst, wird Deine Seele gereinigt werden. Der Preis ist allerdings, dass Du Dein jetziges Leben hinter Dir lassen musst." Wieder schaute Zirias verblüfft zu dem silbernen Lichtstrahl. Als er sich wieder den Senshi zuwandte, lächelte er. "Ich will diese Möglichkeit wahrnehmen", eröffnete er und trat daraufhin nah zu Pluto heran. "Auch wenn es bedeutet, Dich für diesen Moment zu verlassen. Ich weiß, dass Deine Macht mich schneller wieder zu Dir zurückbringen kann." Pluto lächelte ihn an, und eine einzelne Träne rann über ihre Wange. "Im nächsten Leben werden wir es ganz bestimmt schaffen", sagte sie hoffnungsvoll, doch Zirias schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Liebste. Noch in diesem Leben. Ich werde bald wieder bei Dir sein, wenn Du nur auf mich warten kannst." Sanft küsste er Pluto auf die Lippen und wandte sich daraufhin dem Lichtstrahl zu. Er warf noch einen Blick zurück und trat lächelnd in den Lichtstrahl. "Eins muss ich Euch noch mit auf den Weg geben", sagte er. "Seid auf der Hut. Der Feind, mit dem Ihr es hier zu tun habt, ist weitaus mächtiger, als ihr es Euch jemals vorstellen könnt." Das Leuchten wurde immer stärker und stärker und mit einem letzten befreiten Seufzer verschwand Zirias und damit auch das Licht des Mondes. "Auf Wiedersehen...Pylartes", sagte Pluto leise. "Und bis bald", ergänzte Moon mit einem Augenzwinkern zu ihrer Freundin. Auch die anderen Senshi hatten sich nun zu den beiden gesellt. "Laßt uns diesen Albtraum nun gemeinsam beenden", rief Sailor Moon ihnen zu und deutete auf die dunkle Pforte der Katedrahle.  
  
"Sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft." Luna, die nun wieder ihre menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatte, stützte sich erleichtert auf einen der Tische in der Kommando-Zentrale. Sie und Artemis hatten den Hikawa Tempel gleich nach dem Sailorteam verlassen, um zu beobachten, was geschehen würde. Artemis hatte Recht behalten, dachte Luna. Er war von Anfang an davon überzeugt gewesen, dass die Senshi ihre Kräfte würden zurückgewinnen können. Und es war tatsächlich geschehen. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was passiert war, da sie nur die gewaltige Energieentladung auf ihren Bildschirmen registrieren konnten, doch sie war sich sicher, dass eine Bedingung daran geknüpft war, dass sie ihre Kräfte zurück erhalten hatten. "Ja", bestätigte Artemis. "Aber Du hast die Warnung gehört. Es ist nicht sicher, ob sie es mit ihren neuen Kräften überhaupt schaffen können." Luna nickte nachdenklich. "Du hast Recht. Aber wir müssen das Beste hoffen, Artemis. Denn sonst ist diese Welt verloren."  
  
"Wie ärgerlich", fluchte Envinity, die das ganze Geschehen durch eines der dunklen Prismen beobachtet hatte. Nun würde ihr der Spaß versagt bleiben, Zirias selbst zu bestrafen. Nocturn trat hinter sie und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. "Viel wichtiger ist jetzt, was unsere Herrin zu diesem "Zwischenfall" sagen wird. Wir haben die Sternenenergien der Sailor Senshi schon wieder verloren, bevor wir das Ritual durchführen konnten." Ärgerlich entzog sich Envinity seiner Berührung und funkelte ihn böse an. "Sei unbesorgt. Wir werden das Ritual fortführen. Die Senshi werden nun bestimmt schon in die Katedrahle eingedrungen sein. Und wenn sie erst hier sind, können wir das Ritual vollenden. Es wird dann keine Rolle mehr spielen, ob sich die Sternenenergien in unseren Prismen oder ihren Körpern befinden. Unsere Herrin wird sich dann nehmen, was ihr zusteht." Nocturn verstand allmählich und ein diabolisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Dann wollen wir unseren Gästen doch mal einen würdigen Empfang bereiten." Immer noch lachend löste er sich in grauem Nebel auf. Envinity betrachtete noch lange die Stelle, an der Nocturn gestanden hätte. "Tu, was Du für richtig hälst, Vater. Es wird an Deinem Schicksal nichts mehr ändern."  
  
Langsam näherten sich die Sailor Senshi der schwarzen Pforte der Katedrahle. Endlich hatten sie es geschafft. Sie waren nun alle wieder vereint und würden nun endlich ihrem Hauptfeind entgegentreten. Sie erreichten die Treppe, die zum Tor führte. Jupiter und Uranus stemmten sich gegen das Tor und versuchten, es mit vereinten Kräften zu öffnen, doch die Flügel bewegten sich keinen Millimeter. Wütend gaben sie auf und sahen sich die Pforte genauer an. "Sie ist durch ein besonderes Kraftfeld geschützt", vermutete Saturn. "Nur Mitglieder der Bruderschaft sind wohl in der Lage sie nach Belieben zu öffnen oder zu schließen." Verärgert trat Jupiter gegen die Tür und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. "Das wollen wir doch erst mal sehen", fluchte sie und ihr Talisman begann zu leuchten. Die anderen gingen reflexartig einige Schritte in Deckung. Das war nun das erste Mal, dass jemand von ihnen seine neuen Kräfte im Kampf einsetzen würde und niemand kannte bisher die Durchschlagskraft dieser Attacken. Grüne Blitze zuckten um Jupiter und sie richtete all ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Tor.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDERSTRIKE REVENGE!"  
  
Die Wirkung war überwältigend. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich wieder und Gewitterwolken zogen auf. Grüne Blitze zuckten auf Jupiter hernieder, die ihren Körper als Leiter zur Verfügung stellte. Die Elektrizität sammelte sich in ihrem Talisman und mit einer einzigen Geste entlud Jupiter diese Macht gegen ihr Ziel. Ein Hagel aus Blitzen und Kugelblitzen schoss gegen die Tür, die in einer gewaltigen Explosion nach innen flog und dabei noch ein großes Mauerstück mit sich riss. Überaus beeindruckt verfolgten die restlichen Sailor Senshi das Geschehen und Uranus klopfte Jupiter anerkennend auf die Schulter. "Nicht schlecht", grinste sie. Jupiter lächelte schwach zurück. Sie selbst war ebenso geschockt wie die anderen über die unglaubliche Macht ihrer Attacke. "Also worauf warten wir noch?" fragte Uranus in die Runde und lief in Richtung der zerstörten Mauer, wo sich bis vor wenigen Momenten noch eine durchaus solide Tür befunden hatte. Die Anderen folgten ihr in einigem Abstand.  
  
Envinity eilte durch die langen Gänge der Kathedrale. Ihr Ziel war der Gebetsraum. Diese Stätte, angefüllt mit den dunkelsten Energien war der beste Platz, um letzte Instruktionen von ihrer Herrin zu empfangen. In wenigen Stunden würde das Ritual vollendet, die Sailor Senshi tot und sie selbst das Gefäß für den Geist und die Seele ihrer Herrin sein. Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Geräusch, das sie auf ihrem Weg innehalten ließ. "Envinity", hallte das Flüstern wie ein leiser Windhauch durch den dunklen Gang. Misstrauisch sah sie sich um, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken. Langsam setzte sie ihren Weg fort, war jedoch diesmal wachsamer und beobachtete ihre Umgebung genauer. "Envinity", vernahm sie das Flüstern nun schon sehr viel lauter. Erzürnt hielt sie inne und suchte den Korridor hinter sich ab. Ihre Augen durchdrangen die Dunkelheit und Schatten, konnten jedoch nichts entdecken. "Wer bist Du?" rief sie in die Stille der Finsternis. "Was willst Du von mir?" Einen langen Moment wartete sie ab und lauschte dem Echo ihrer Frage, dass langsam in dem Korridor verhallte. "Erinnere Dich", forderte die körperlose Stimme und gleichzeitig überfiel eine überwältigende Vision den Geist des Mädchens. Sie spürte Licht und Wärme auf ihrer Haut und als sie die Augen aufschlug, sah sie eine Frau mit einem Baby auf dem Arm vor sich sitzen. Im Hintergrund erhoben sich marmorne Säulen, die mit weißen Rosen umrankt waren. Die Mutter hatte blauschwarzes Haar, das ihr in langen Wellen über die Schultern fiel. Die Haare des Neugeborenen waren tiefschwarz und seine Augen funkelten golden. Envinity spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in ihrer Brust. Das alles kam ihr schrecklich vertraut vor, doch woher sollte sie solche Erinnerungen haben. Sie war ein Kind der Dunkelheit und Schatten. Sie war es schon immer gewesen. Nun schaute die Frau sie direkt an und ihre Augen wurden unendlich traurig. Sie wandte sich ab und schaute ihrem Baby direkt ins Gesicht.  
  
"Erinnere Dich, Envinity", vernahm sie ihr Flüstern und wusste nicht, ob sie mit ihr oder mit dem Baby gesprochen hatte. Plötzlich trat ein Mann hinter einer der Säulen hervor und näherte sich den Beiden. Die Frau drehte sich zu ihm um, doch ihr Blick verlor den hoffnungslosen und traurigen Ausdruck nicht. Envinity traute ihren Augen nicht. Sie kannte diesen Mann. Es war Nocturn. Er wirkte zwar viel jünger als heute, doch sie hatte keinen Zweifel, dass dieser Mann das Oberhaupt der Bruderschaft war. Als er die Beiden erreicht hatte, sah er die Frau und das Kind liebevoll an und legte der Mutter die Hände auf die Schultern. Schlagartig veränderte sich die Umgebung und der ehemals weiße Himmel färbte sich dunkel, ebenso wie die Rosen, die nun schwarz und verdorrt waren. Dunkelheit senkte sich über Envinitys Blickfeld und das letzte was sie hörte, war das Weinen des Babys.  
  
Schweißgebadet schlug sie die Augen auf. Sie war auf dem Korridor zusammengesackt und atmete schwer. Ihre Augen brannten und vorsichtig fuhr sie mit den Händen darüber. Was war das? Hatte sie etwa geweint? So eine alberne Vision und sie weinte gleich wie ein kleines Mädchen. Sie stützte sich an der Wand ab, zog sich nach oben und setzte ihren Weg fort.  
  
Nacheinander betraten die Senshi die kalte Dunkelheit der Kathedrale. Das Licht des Mondes schien nicht bis hierher durchdringen zu können. Achtsam sahen sie sich um; immer auf einen möglichen Angriff bedacht. "Bist Du nervös?" flüsterte Mars Nemesis leise zu. Diese schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Warum sollte ich nervös sein?" Mars grinste sie an. "Es ist immerhin Dein erster Kampf gegen einen so mächtigen Feind wie das Oberhaupt der Bruderschaft. Ich weiß noch genau, dass ich mir bei dem Kampf gegen Königin Perilia damals fast in die Hose gemacht hätte vor Angst, obwohl ich das nie jemandem gesagt habe. Das bleibt aber unter uns." Nemesis sah sie überrascht an und konnte sich gerade noch ein Lachen verkneifen. Mars sah sie misstrauisch an. "Warum lachst Du plötzlich so?" Bedeutungsvoll sah sich Nemesis in der Runde um und Mars folgte ihrem Blick. Anscheinend hatte sie doch etwas laut gesprochen, denn alle Mitglieder des Sailorteams sahen sie nun grinsend an. "Was guckt ihr so?" fragte Mars nun aufbrausend. "Das ging doch wohl jedem von Euch auch so." Das Grinsen der anderen hielt an und Mars drehte sich entnervt in die andere Richtung. "Ach komm, Mars", sagte Jupiter und stieß sie sanft in die Seite. "Sei nicht beleidigt. Das ging uns doch damals allen so." Mars hob plötzlich abwehrend die Hand und blickte sich angestrengt um. "Ich spüre eine böse Aura", flüsterte sie Alarmiert schauten sich die Senshi nach allen Seiten um, konnten jedoch nichts entdecken. Plötzlich füllte sich die gewaltige Halle mit grauem Nebel. Kampfbereit formierten sich die Senshi und erwarteten einen Angriff, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen hörten sie eine fast flüsternde Stimme aus dem Nebel. "Ich heiße Euch willkommen, Sailorteam." Die eiskalte Stimme hallte weit in der großen Halle wider, als der Nebel sich langsam verflüchtigte. Nocturn stand auf einer Empore nahe den Senshi und blickte mit kalten Augen auf sie hinunter. "Ich muss sagen, es hat mich ein bisschen verärgert, dass Ihr mein Ritual stören konntet und Eure Kräfte wiedererlangt habt. Doch dieser bedauerliche Zwischenfall wird das Ende der Welt nur um ein paar Stunden verzögern. In Kürze werden wir die Zeremonie beendet haben, die unserer allmächtigen Herrin die Wiedergeburt in diese Welt ermöglicht."  
  
Sailor Moon sah ihn argwöhnisch an und trat nach vorne. "Welche Herrin meinst Du? Ist das etwa der Grund, warum ihr versucht, den Menschen die Sternenenergie zu stehlen?" Nocturn lachte kalt und fixierte die Kriegerin des Mondes. "Ihr wisst es also nicht? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ihr keine Ahnung habt, was Euch erwartet. Aber auch wenn Ihr wüsstet, wer unsere Herrin ist, so ist doch Eure letzte Hoffnung diesen Kampf gewinnen zu können, auf unserer Seite." Mit diesen Worten schlug er seinen Mantel zurück und seine Finger spielten mit einer dunklen Kugel, die an einer Kette um seinen Hals hing. Die Aura, die von dieser Kugel ausging war so gewaltig, dass sie Sailor Moon fast in die Knie zwang. "Die Energie der letzten Kriegerin", flüsterte sie fassungslos. Nocturn grinste diabolisch. "Du hast es erfasst. In dieser letzten Kugel ist die Energie der letzten und stärksten Kriegerin dieses Sonnensystems eingeschlossen. Seit ich ihr diese Energie entzogen habe, trage ich sie bei mir und verstärke damit meine eigene Macht." Wütend drängte Venus nach vorne. "Dem Kerl sollte mal jemand das Maul stopfen", grollte sie und setzte zum Angriff an noch bevor irgendjemand sie zurückhalten konnte.  
  
"VENUS GLITTERING HEARTACHE!"  
  
Ihr Talisman, das Herzchakram der Venus, flog mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu und hinterließ eine Spur aus glitzernden Funken. Während der Talisman sich immer schneller drehte, erstrahlte er in der orangenen Aura der Venus, die den Feind einhüllen und vernichten sollte. Doch bevor die Attacke ihr Ziel treffen konnte, löste sich Nocturn wieder grinsend in grauem Nebel auf. Nur seine Stimme war noch zu hören. "Ein netter Versuch, Sailorteam. Doch leider völlig nutzlos. Wenn Ihr versuchen wollt, uns aufzuhalten, kommt ins oberste Stockwerk der Kathedrale. Dort werdet Ihr uns finden." Danach war seine Stimme verhallt. "Eine tolle Aktion, Venus", schimpfte Uranus. "Wir hätten noch mehr von ihm erfahren können, wenn Du nicht so vorschnell gehandelt hättest. Jetzt müssen wir uns völlig unvorbereitet dem Kampf stellen." Die Angesprochene sah etwas geknickt aus. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte das Gerede von diesem Kerl einfach nicht mehr ertragen." Mitfühlend legte Merkur ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich verstehe Dich. Seine Siegessicherheit war wirklich nicht mehr zu ertragen. Also lass ihn uns finden und besiegen." Venus lächelte und nickte zustimmend. "Aber glaubt Ihr nicht, dass es eine Falle sein könnte?" meldete ich Terra zu Wort. "Warum sollte er uns sagen, wo wir ihn und wer auch immer sonst noch bei ihm ist, finden können?" Saturn ergriff nun das Wort. "Ich verstehe, was Du meinst. Aber trotzdem haben wir keine andere Wahl. Wenn es stimmt, was er sagt, steht er kurz davor, ein grauenhaftes Wesen in unsere Welt zu lassen. Wir müssen ihn einfach suchen." Die anderen nickten verstehend. "Und ich glaube nicht, dass er es uns zu einfach machen wird", warf Vulcan ein. "Wir sollten uns auf einige Kämpfe gefasst machen."  
  
"Wie Recht Ihr habt, Sailorkrieger." Nocturn hatte sich inzwischen wieder ins oberste Stockwerk telepoprtiert und wartete auf das Sailorteam. Die blauen Kerzenflammen brannten immer noch und es gab kein Anzeichen dafür, dass das Ritual scheitern würde. Nun fehlte nur noch Envinity. Nocturn runzelte die Stirn. Wo war sie nur? Vielleicht hatte der Zwischenfall sie mehr beunruhigt als sie zu Anfang zugeben wollte. Sie war bestimmt. Das war es! Sie hatte sich in den Altarraum zurückgezogen, um zu beten. Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, ob dieses Gedankens. Wenn man auf der Seite des Bösen stand, hatte das Wort "beten" wirklich einen seltsamen Beigeschmack. Als hätte sie den Ruf seiner Gedanken vernommen, erschien Envinity in einer Aura aus Dunkelheit neben ihm. "Wo warst Du?" fragte Nocturn, obwohl er sich sicher war, die Antwort schon zu kennen. Envinity schwieg lange, bevor sie antwortete. "Bei IHR. Ich habe mich für den kommenden Kampf vorbereitet." Nach außen hin sah sie entschlossen aus, doch Nocturn erkannte an ihrer Stimme, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Egal, solange dieser innere Konflikt keinen Einfluß auf den Kampf hatte, sollte es ihm herzlich egal sein, was seine Tochter beschäftigte. Schon bald würde er, und nur er allein, der alleinige Herrscher über diese Welt sein. Das Oberhaupt der Bruderschaft lächelte frostig. Es war nicht so, dass er seine Tochter unbedingt loswerden wollte. Er empfand ihr gegenüber sogar ein gewisses Gefühl von Dankbarkeit. Ohne ihre Macht wäre er nie soweit gekommen. Doch er kannte sie nur zu gut. Sie hatte die Macht und die Zielstrebigkeit ihrer Mutter und seine Skrupellosigkeit. Er ahnte, dass auch sie ähnliche Pläne hatte, deswegen musste er ihr zuvorkommen. "Was machen unsere Freunde?" frage Envinity fast schroff. "Werden sie den Weg hierher finden?" Nocturn nickte leicht. "Keine Sorge. Ich habe ihnen genug Hinweise gegeben. Und ich werde es ihnen auch nicht zu einfach machen, damit sie nicht allzu misstrauisch werden." Ohne ein weiteres Wort betrachtete Envinity die Geschehnisse in der schwarzen Kristallkugel.  
  
"URANUS HEAVENLY PUNISHMENT!"  
  
Der gewaltige Wirbelsturm fegte durch die Hallen der dunklen Katedrahle und schleuderte einige der Dämonen gegen die nächste Wand. Die goldenen Planetenbälle, die sich innerhalb des Wirbels befanden trafen ihr Ziel und mit einem schauerlichen Heulen lösten sich die Dämonen auf.  
  
"EARTH LIFE PULSE!"  
  
Terra wirbelte ihren Talisman herum, der ein goldglitzerndes Kraftfeld aufbaute. Allen Dämonen, die sich innerhalb dieser Energiebarriere befanden, wurde die Energie abgezogen und durch die Macht der Erde gereinigt. Diese sammelte sich wiederum in der Spitze von Terras Kampfstab und schoss als leuchtendes Funkengewitter auf die geschwächten Feinde nieder. "Jetzt, Sun!" rief Terra und bedeutete ihrer Freundin damit, dem Feind den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen.  
  
"SUN LIGHT FOCUS!"  
  
Eine Sphäre aus Licht bildete sich um Suns neuen Talisman, die Krone der Sonne. Immer heller und heller strahlte sie, doch seltsamerweise schienen nur die Dämonen davon geblendet zu werden. Sun schloss die Augen und faltete die Hände vor der Brust. Als sie ihre Hände langsam nach vorne führte und die Augen wieder aufschlug, schossen Dutzende von kleinen Lichtblitzen auf die verbleibenden Dämonen und lösten diese in ihre Bestandteile auf.  
  
Das Sailorteam war inzwischen schon tiefer in die Zentrale ihres Feindes eingedrungen, doch konnten sie den Weg ins Obergeschoss nicht finden. Auch hatten Shakira und Setsuna den Eindruck, dass der Raum innerhalb des Gebäudes verzerrt sein musste, da die Kathedrale innen viel größer war, als es von außen den Anschein hatte. "Irgendwo muss doch dieser Durchgang sein", fluchte Haruka. Michiru versuchte ihre Partnerin zu beruhigen. "Krieg Dich wieder ein, Uranus", ermahnte sie sie. "Ami versucht doch schon ihr Bestes." Beide blickten zu der Kriegerin des Eises hinüber, die fieberhaft Daten in ihren Mikrocomputer eingab. "Es tut mir leid", rief sie den beiden zu. "Aber diese Daten sind einfach widersprüchlich. Eigentlich dürfte diese Dimensionsverzerrung überhaupt nicht existieren." Wieder blickte sie angestrengt auf ihren Computer, als sie am Rande ihres Blickfeldes aufwallenden Nebel wahrnahm. "In Deckung", rief sie den anderen zu. "Hier tauchen wieder neue Dämonen auf." Schnell ließ sie ihren Computer verschwinden und bereitete ihre Attacke. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie sie registrierte, denn aus dem Innern des Nebels griffen schon klauenbewehrte Hände nach ihr.  
  
"MERCURY POLAR MELODY!"  
  
Ihr Talisman, die Harfe des Merkur, erschien vor ihr und sanft griff sie in die Seiten, die bei jeder Berührung in einem eisigen Licht schimmerten. Die Luft um sie herum kühlte spürbar ab, und eine Wand aus Eis bildete sich zwischen ihr und den angreifenden Dämonen. Merkur stoppte ihr Harfenspiel und die Eiswand explodierte in Millionen kleiner Eispfeile, die die Feinde zu Boden streckten. Mars trat neben sie, um auch die noch verbleibenden Dämonen zur Strecke zu bringen.  
  
"MARS IGNEOUS SPIRIT!"  
  
Sie spannte die feurige Sehne ihres Bogens und konzentrierte all ihre neue Macht in die Spitze des Pfeils. Eine flammende Aura bildete sich um sie und ihr Talisman glühte immer heller. Schnell änderte sie die Richtung und schoss den Feuerpfeil nach oben, wo er in einer riesigen Feuerkugel explodierte. Die Druckwelle, die diese Explosion erzeugte, fegte die restlichen Gegner von den Füßen. Doch damit nicht genug; aus der Feuerkugel regnete es mit einem Mal Hunderte von Feuerpfeilen, die den hilflosen Dämonen den Rest gaben. Zufrieden betrachtete Mars die Wirkung ihrer Attacke. "So, das sollte sie uns erst mal eine Weile vom Hals halten", sagte sie befriedigt.  
  
"Sie scheinen den Weg anscheinend wirklich nicht zu finden", fluchte Envinity leise. "Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen eine kleine Hilfestellung geben", schlug sie vor. Nocturn sah von dem Altar auf, an dem er gerade die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Ritual traf. "Warte noch ein bisschen ab. Sie werden es auch so noch rechtzeitig schaffen." Wütend widmete sich Envinity wieder der dunklen Kristallkugel und verfolgte missmutig das Geschehen.  
  
Inzwischen hatten sich die Sailor Senshi an Pluto und Charon gewandt. "Könnt ihr mit Euren neuen Kräften nicht irgendetwas tun?" fragte Moon etwas verzweifelt. "Die Warnungen von Zirias und die Hinweise von Nocturn waren ziemlich eindeutig, und ich würde dieses Ritual lieber verhindern als gegen ein übermächtiges Wesen zu kämpfen." Zweifelnd sah Charon ihre Schwester an. "Ich weiß nicht genau, ob es klappt, aber ich kann es ja einmal versuchen." Zu Pluto gewandt flüsterte sie etwas leiser: "Du hilfst mir doch, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, oder?" Unmerklich nickte diese und Shakira begann, sich zu konzentrieren. "Ich sehe etwas", stieß sie angestrengt hervor und deutete auf eine gegenüberliegende Wand. "Dort ist ein Durchgang und dahinter eine Treppe. Aber ich kann die Barriere nicht durchbrechen." Im selben Moment wurde sie von einem grellen Lichtblitz nach hinten geschleudert und gegen eine Steinstatue geworfen. Besorgt eilten ihre Freundinnen zu ihr, um sie wieder aufzurichten. "Geht es Dir gut?" fragte Moon besorgt. "Ich hätte nicht darum bitten sollen, dann wäre." Shakira, die sich inzwischen wieder aufgestellt hatte, gebot ihr mit einer Hand zu schweigen und sah mit funkelnden Augen auf die Stelle, wo die Barriere den Durchgang verdeckte. "Diese Barriere wird fallen", flüsterte sie wütend. "Niemand schleudert mich gegen eine Statue und kommt damit ungestraft davon." Sie blickte zu ihrer Schwester, die ihr unmerklich zunickte. Sie schritten auf die Wand zu und fassten sich an den Händen. Gleichzeitig erhoben sie ihre Talismane, die sofort anfingen in einer strahlenden Aura zu leuchten.  
  
"TIME AND SPACE VORTEX!"  
  
Die gemeinsame Attacke der beiden Wächterinnen von Raum und Zeit bildete eine leuchtende Sphäre aus purpurner und blauer Energie, die immer weiter anzuwachsen schien, bis sie die beiden Kriegerinnen vollständig einhüllte. Ein gleißender Lichtblitz blendete die Senshi für einen kurzen Moment, als zwei Energiestrahlen, ein purpurner und ein blauer, aus der Kugel schossen und sich zu einem leuchtend weißen Strahl vereinigten, der scheinbar ins Nichts zielte. Mit einem lauten Geräusch, das an eine klirrende Scheibe erinnerte, zerbrach die Barriere und gab den Durchgang ins oberste Geschoss frei. Das Licht der Attacke erlosch und gab Pluto und Charon frei, die sich erschöpft, aber durchaus zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis auf ihre Talismane stützten. "So", keuchte Charon erschöpft. "Der Weg wäre frei!"  
  
Der Rest des Sailorteams schloss sich ihnen an und betrachtete das Ergebnis beeindruckt. "Nicht schlecht", raunte Jupiter. Die anderen stimmten ihr aus vollem Herzen zu. Sie alle wussten zwar, dass Pluto als Wächterin von Raum und Zeit eine besondere Rolle hatte, doch dass sie in Verbindung mit ihrer Schwester solche Macht entwickeln würde, hätte wohl keine von ihnen erwartet. "Lasst uns endlich nach oben gehen und diesem arroganten Bastard und wer auch sonst noch bei ihm ist, eine Lektion erteilen", drängte Uranus. Auf diesen Vorschlag konnte niemand etwas erwidern und so machten sie sich an den Aufstieg. Besonders Venus brannte darauf, Nocturn endlich in seine Schranken zu verweisen. Die Treppe, die sich ihnen hinter dem Durchgang offenbarte, war breit und ausladend und hatte scheinbar kein sichtbares Ende, da sie sich in der Dunkelheit verlor. Gerade, als Sailor Moon ihren Fuss auf die erste Stufe setzen wollte, ertönte eine laute Stimme in ihrem Kopf. "Warte Prinzessin. Noch wisst ihr nicht genug, um Euch dem Bösen zu stellen." Überrascht sah sich um. Ihre Freundinnen hatten die Stimme scheinbar auch gehört und sahen sich nun nach deren Ursprung um. Sie brauchten nicht lange zu suchen.  
  
Eine funkelnde Lichtkugel erschien vor ihnen und in ihrem Innern erkannte Sailor Moon die Gestalt der Mondkönigin, ihrer Mutter. "Königin Serenity", flüsterte Saturn ehrfürchtig und kniete sich nieder. Die restlichen Senshi folgten umgehend ihrem Beispiel. Nur Sailor Moon stand als Einzige vor der leuchtenden Gestalt ihrer Mutter. "Königin.Mutter", begann sie stockend. "Was machst Du hier?"  
  
Irgendwie hatte sie das plötzliche Erscheinen der Königin zu sehr überrascht, als dass sie einen vernünftigen Satz herausbringen konnte. Die Königin lächelte und wandte sich dem restlichen Sailorteam zu. "Ich freue mich, Euch alle wohlauf zu sehen. Und insbesondere, dass Ihr die Aufgabe, die Euch vom Schicksal auferlegt wurde, gemeistert habt." Damit wandte sie sich an die 6 neuen Sailor Senshi und ihre Augen wirkten traurig. "Was damals, in der Vergangenheit, geschehen ist, tut mir unendlich leid. Es war meine Schuld, dass der Feind mit der Energie Eurer Sternenkristalle entkommen konnte und Ihr keine Erinnerungen mehr an Euer früheres Leben hattet. Wäre ich damals wachsamer gewesen, wäre all dies nicht geschehen." Sie alle blickten die Königin sprachlos an. "Doch das ist nicht der Hauptgrund meines Hierseins", fuhr sie fort. "Es gibt noch eine wichtige Information, die Euch Nocturn bisher verheimlicht hat und durch die er sich einen Vorteil erhofft." Damit trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite. "Doch nicht ich sollte diejenige, die Euch dieses Wissen eröffnet. Tritt hervor, Schwester", rief sie in die Dunkelheit. Langsam, fast zögerlich, bildete sich neben Serenity ein weiterer Lichtfunke. Dieser war jedoch eher von dunklem Blau, wohingegen Serenity in strahlendem Weiss leuchtete.  
  
Sailor Moon war die Erste, die die Gestalt im Innern erkannte. "Nehelenia", rief sie überrascht aus und stolperte ein paar Schritte nach hinten. "Aber.wie ist das möglich?" Nun erkannten auch die meisten der anderen Senshi ihre frühere Gegnerin. Doch etwas hatte sich verändert. Die Aura des Bösen, die Nehelenia noch beim letzten Mal umgeben hatte, war nun gänzlich verschwunden. Ihre Aura glich der der Mondkönigin, doch war sie immer noch dunkel. "Meine Schwester hat Euch etwas von höchster Wichtigkeit mitzuteilen", sagte die Königin bestimmt. Sailor Moon glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Schwester? Nehelenia, die Königin des Dead Moon war die Schwester der Königin des weißen Mondes? Das konnte nicht sein. Und doch.Sie erinnerte sich an eine Vision aus der Vergangenheit, in der die Königin ihre Schwester in den Spiegel verbannt und ihn mit Hilfe des Goldkristalls versiegelt hatte. "Dann stimmt es also tatsächlich", flüsterte sie leise. Wie konnte das sein? Wieso hatte ihre Mutter ihr diese Information vorenthalten? Nehelenia lächelte Sailor Moon verstehend an. "Ich verstehe Deine Verwirrung, Serenity", sprach sie leise. "Doch lass mich erst erklären, bevor Du weiter über mich urteilst." Sailor Moon brachte kein Wort heraus, nickte jedoch einverstanden.  
  
Nehelenia schloss die Augen und begann zu erzählen. "Vor langer Zeit, als Serenity noch nicht den Thron bestiegen hatte, regierte unsere Mutter, Königin Eve, über das silberne Königreich. Schon damals war ich ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf meine Schwester, weil ich wusste, dass sie eines Tages die Erbin dieses Reiches sein würde und es mit all seinen Reichtümern regieren sollte. Doch ich liebte meine Schwester und wusste, dass sie eine große Königin werden würde. Nicht lange danach lernte sie Deinen Vater, König Geneon, kennen und verliebte sich in ihn. Der Stachel der Eifersucht saß diesmal wirklich tief. Nicht, weil ich meiner Schwester keinen Mann gönnte, sondern weil ich diesem Mann meine Schwester nicht gönnte. Geneon und ich hatten uns von Anfang an auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Ich glaube, als Serenity sich entschied ihn zu heiraten, begann das Band, daß uns damals so eng verband, zu reißen." ie öffnete die Augen und sah in die Runde. Gebannt folgten die Sailor Senshi ihrer Geschichte und Sailor Moon sah sie erstaunt an. Bisher hatte sie nie etwas über ihren Vater im Königreich des Mondes erfahren und war nun überrascht, dass sie es von Nehelenia erfuhr. "Ich hoffe, Ihr habt bis jetzt alles verstanden", vernahm sie die Stimme ihrer "Tante", und schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. "Ja, natürlich", beeilte sie sich zu sagen. "Doch ich verstehe nicht, wieso das für unsere jetzige Situation so wichtig sein soll?" Nehelenia nickte stumm. "Das alles müsst Ihr wissen, damit ihr den weiteren Fortgang der Geschichte versteht." Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Schwester um, die ihr sanft zulächelte. Nehelenia erwiderte das Lächeln und fuhr fort mit ihrer Erzählung: " Es gab noch jemanden, der die Geschehnisse im Reich des weißen Mondes mit großem Interesse verfolgte. Eines Tages ließ mich unsere Großmutter, Nehelenia I., die Mutter unseres Vaters, vor ihren Thron rufen. Sie begann zu erzählen, dass sie bald sterben würde und es nicht mit ansehen könne, dass ich, ihre Lieblingsenkelin, niemals einen Mann finden würde, den ich lieben würde. Ich widersprach ihr natürlich mit der milden Nachsichtigkeit, mit der Enkel manchmal mit ihren Großeltern reden, doch davon wollte sie nichts hören. Sie ließ einen Gast in den Thronsaal hereinrufen. Wer dieser Gast dann letztendlich war, hat mich doch sehr überrascht. Ich hatte schon viel von Nocturn gehört, und vieles davon war nicht gerade angenehm. Angeblich war er der Anführer einer obskuren Sekte, die das Ende der Welt predigten und schon mehrmals von der Allianz verboten wurde. Außerdem hatte er den Gerüchten zufolge zuviel Begeisterung für die schwarzmagischen Praktiken des Lilith aufgebracht, denen meine Großmutter angeblich auch nachging. Ich war etwas misstrauisch, doch meine Zweifel wurden schnell zerstreut, als ich in seine Augen sah. Von ihnen ging eine seltsame Faszination aus, der ich mich nicht entziehen konnte. Aus dieser Faszination wurde nach kurzer Zeit so etwas wie Liebe, und ehe ich mich versah, war ich schwanger."  
  
Hier unterbrach Nehelenia und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Obwohl sie immer noch lächelte, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. "Natürlich hat er mich nie geheiratet und jetzt weiß ich, wie dumm es war, ihm zu vertrauen. Doch damals war es anders und ich vertraute ihm voll und ganz. Eines Tages kam er zu mir und sagte, dass er für eine Weile fortgehen müsse. Doch wenn er zu mir zurückkehrte, würde er mich zur Frau nehmen. Zum Abschied schenkte er mir einen wunderschönen Anhänger, den ich immer über meinem Herzen tragen sollte, um ihn nicht zu vergessen. Natürlich tat ich das auch, doch auch das hätte ich nicht tun sollen, wie ich erst viel später erfuhr. Denn der Anhänger war angefüllt mit den Energien des Chaos, die nicht nur mein Herz, sondern auch das meines ungeborenen Kindes langsam vergifteten. Die Welt um mich herum wurde langsam dunkler und ich begann, nur noch das Schlechte im Menschen zu sehen. Selbst in Serenity, meiner geliebten Schwester. Die kleine Flamme der Eifersucht hatte sich, selbst von mir unbemerkt, in ein loderndes Feuer verwandelt und langsam, ganz langsam begann ich meiner Schwester ihren Erfolg zu missgönnen. Ich missgönnte ihr, dass sie einmal Königin sein würde, und dass sie mit ihrem Ehemann glücklich war. Denn all das hatte ich nicht. Als meine Tochter schließlich geboren wurde, nannte ich sie Envinity, was Neid bedeutet. Alle glaubten, ich hätte nur nach einem wohlklingenden Namen gesucht, doch meine Schwester verstand die Bedeutung, was sie scheinbar sehr verletzte. Doch ich ignorierte die Gefühle meiner Schwester, denn von nun an drehte sich meine ganze Welt nur noch um meine Tochter. Meine Großmutter war begeistert, denn sie sah in der Kleinen die langersehnte, nächste Königin ihres Planeten. Ich war sehr stolz auf meine Kleine, doch dann kam der Tag, der alles verändern sollte. Nocturn kam zu mir zurück, doch nicht so, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er war eiskalt und seine Gefühle für mich waren offensichtlich gänzlich verschwunden. Doch er war sehr an unserer kleinen Tochter interessiert. Und eines Tages geschah es dann. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm er meine kleine Envinity mit sich und kehrte nicht zurück. Meine Welt war zerbrochen und niemand konnte mich trösten. Vielmehr hatte dieses Ereignis meine Wut auf Serenity inzwischen in Hass verwandelt. Denn inzwischen warst Du geboren, Serenity II., und alles schien perfekt zu sein. Meine Schwester hatte all das, was ich nicht hatte. Voller dunkler Gefühle ging ich zu meiner Großmutter, die mich nur zu gerne in den dunklen Magischen Ritualen unterwies. Ich lernte schnell und binnen weniger Monate hatte ich alles gelernt, was sie mir beibringen konnte." Sie sah auf und blickte Sailor Moon traurig an. "Den Rest der Geschichte kennt ihr. Am Tag Deiner Taufe, Serenity, wollte ich Dich verfluchen, doch meine Schwester verbannte mich. Erst verbannte sie mich so lange aus ihrem Reich, bis ich wieder zu mir selbst gefunden hatte und dann in den Spiegel, den ihr alle schon gesehen habt." Wieder liefen ihr Tränen die Wangen herunter. "All das bereue ich zutiefst. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich damit alles angerichtet habe, und wieviel mein Hass zerstört hat. Doch Dank Euch konnte ich von dieser dunkeln Energie, die meine Seele so viele Jahrhunderte vergiftet hatte, befreit werden. Dafür möchte ich Euch noch einmal meinen tiefempfundenen Dank aussprechen." Sie verbeugte sich tief vor dem Sailorteam, dass sie ungläubig ansah.  
  
Doch Sailor Moons Gedanken gingen schon weiter und voller Unglauben wandte sie sich wieder an Nehelenia. "Willst Du damit sagen; Die Person, die Nocturn bei sich hat.", weiter kam sie nicht denn Nehelenia blickte sie traurig an und nickte schließlich. "So ist es. Diese Person ist meine Tochter. Wie Du, eine Erbin der königlichen Familie des Mondes, Erbin des zweiten Trabanten und Kriegerin des dunklen Mondes der Erde: Sailor Lilith!" 


	21. Sailor Moon Harmony 20 Lilith, der dunk...

Kapitel 20 - Lilith, der dunkle Mond  
  
Voller Unglauben schaute das versammelte Sailorteam auf Nehelenia. Das war also das Geheimnis, dass Nocturn ihnen nicht preisgeben wollte. Die Person, die noch bei ihm war, war seine Tochter Envinity. Und damit nicht genug. Sie war auch die letzte Kriegerin, die sie schon so lange gesucht hatten. Und sie war in der Hand des Feindes. Wenn es ihnen nicht gelang, das Böse aus ihr zu verbannen, würden sie in diesem Kampf ganz sicher unterliegen. Königin Serenity hatte schon bei früheren Gelegenheiten gesagt, dass Sieg oder Niederlage in diesem Kampf allein von der letzten Kriegerin abhängen würden. Sailor Moon war der Schock über diese Nachricht noch immer anzusehen. Sie würde also gegen die letzte Kriegerin kämpfen müssen um sie auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Es war schon schlimm genug, wenn sich Sailor Senshi untereinander bekämpften. Doch Sailor Lilith war offensichtlich auch noch eine Verwandte aus dem vergangenen Königreich des Mondes und damit eine wichtige Verbindung zu ihrem früheren Leben. Nehelenia sah sie mitfühlend an. "Ich weiß, was Du nun fühlen musst, Serenity. Es ist kein schönes Gefühl, sich gegen Verwandte zu stellen. Doch Envinity trägt wie Du das Erbe des Silberreiches in sich. Ich hoffe, dass dieser Umstand ausreicht, um die Dunkelheit, die nun schon so lange auf ihr gelastet hat, aus ihrem Herzen zu vertreiben." Nehelenia hatte mit einer solchen Entschlossenheit gesprochen, dass nun auch in Sailor Moons Herzen die Hoffnung wuchs, ihre Cousine doch noch von den bösen Mächten, die sie beherrschten, zu befreien.  
  
Entschlossen blickte sie ihre Freundinnen an. "Ich weiß nicht, was uns dort oben erwartet", begann sie mit etwas zittriger Stimme. "Aber ich möchte alles was möglich ist tun, um Lilith vom Bösen zu befreien." Die Sailor Senshi sahen Sailor Moon mitfühlend an und nickten. Jede von ihnen verstand, wie ihre Prinzessin sich fühlen musste. "Dann lasst uns gehen", drängte Venus und begann, die Stufen der Treppe hinaufzusteigen. Die anderen schlossen sich ihr schweigend an. Dankbar lächelte Sailor Moon sie an und folgte ihnen. Auf dem Weg nach oben blickte sie noch einmal über die Schulter und sah, dass Nehelenia und ihre Mutter am Fuß der Treppe standen, und ihr hoffnungsvoll hinterher blickten. All ihren Willen zusammen nehmend, blickte sie vorn, die Treppe empor. Neben sich hörte sie die Schritte ihrer Freundinnen, obwohl sie sie kaum noch sehen konnte. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum schien immer dichter zu werden. "Ich sehe die Stufen nicht mehr", hörte sie die Stimme von Merkur hinter sich. Doch sie schien wie durch einen dichten Nebel zu ihr zu dringen. Auch die Stimmen der anderen schienen wie durch die Dunkelheit verzerrt zu sein. Ganz instinktiv griff sie nach der Macht in ihrem Herzen und ohne, dass sie einen Befehl geben musste, flammte ihre silberne Aura um sie herum auf und vertrieb die Dunkelheit. Ein zorniges Aufheulen, das von jenseits der Schatten zu kommen schien, antwortete ihr.  
  
Verwundert betrachtete das Sailorteam ihre Anführerin die mit entschlossenem Blick die Treppe hinaufsah. "Ich habe das Gefühl, ihre Macht wächst mit jedem Schritt, den sie tut", flüsterte Saturn Pluto zu. Diese beobachtete Sailor Moon auch mit eher gemischten Gedanken. "Diese neue Kraft resultiert aus ihrem Wunsch, mit allen Mitteln ihrer Verwandten, der letzten Kriegerin, beizustehen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was das zu bedeuten hat", gestand sie. "Diese Macht könnte ausreichen, um uns zum Sieg zu verhelfen. Doch wenn Sailor Moon ihr ganzes Herz hineinlegt, und das wird sie, könnte sie diese Macht auch vernichten, indem sie alle Lebensenergie aus ihr zieht." Saturn blickte nachdenklich zu Sailor Moon hinüber. "Ich denke, dass sie stark genug sein wird, um ihre Cousine zu retten." Voller Zuversicht wartete sie Plutos Antwort ab, doch diese schwieg nur und beobachtete weiter das silberne Licht, dass ihnen den Weg leuchtete.  
  
Es schien, als wären sie bereits eine Ewigkeit durch die Dunkelheit gelaufen, doch endlich fand die Treppe ein Ende. Sie schienen in einem leeren, unendlichen Raum zu stehen in dem nur ein riesiges Tor vorhanden war. Langsam trat Sailor Moon näher an dieses große Portal heran, so dass ihr Licht die reichen Verzierungen und Malereien darauf sichtbar machen konnte. Erschrocken wich sie zurück. Auf diesem Tor waren alle nur denkbaren Albträume aufgezeichnet, so dass sich einige der Senshi entsetzt davon abwanden. Nur Pluto und Charon blickten finster auf diese dunklen Schattenwelten, die sich den Freundinnen auf dem Tor enthüllten. "Wisst ihr etwas darüber?" wandte sich Sailor Moon hilfesuchend an die beiden. "Ihr seht aus, als hättet ihr dieses Tor schon einmal gesehen." Pluto schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, gesehen habe ich dieses Tor noch nie. Aber ich weiß, dass diese Szenen Bilder aus der Hölle sind und das darstellen, was mit dieser Welt passieren wird, wenn unser Feind gewinnen sollte." Entgeistert blickte Sailor Moon die Beiden an, nickte dann aber verstehend und drehte sich zu dem Tor um. "Dann wollen wir doch dafür sorgen, dass so etwas niemals passieren wird." Entschlossen streckte sie ihre Hände aus, und berührte das Tor.  
  
"SILVERMOON LIGHT EMBRACE!"  
  
In einem weißen Aufblitzen breitete sich ihre silberne Aura aus und überflutete die ganze Tür. Gespannt beobachteten die restlichen Senshi dieses Schauspiel und hofften schon fast, dass es Sailor Moon gelingen würde, mit einem einzigen Befehl das Tor zu öffnen. Doch bald erkannten sie, dass sie sich getäuscht hatten. Die Albtraumbilder auf dem Tor schienen mit einem Mal lebendig zu werden und das silberne Licht Sailor Moons zurück zudrängen. "Wir müssen ihr helfen", rief Mars den anderen zu, die unentschlossen auf das Tor blickten. "Wie sollen wir das denn machen?" fragte Sun, mit einer für sie ganz untypischen ängstlichen Stimme. "Wir vereinen unsere Kräfte und konzentrieren sie auf Sailor Moon. Wenn es uns so nicht gelingt die Tür zu öffnen, hat unser Kampf sowieso keinen Sinn mehr, weil wir es dann mit Nocturn schon mal gar nicht aufnehmen können."  
  
Einem inneren Befehl folgend fassten sich die Sailorkrieger an den Händen und schlossen ihre Augen. Ohne ihr Zutun flammten die Auren ihrer Planetenmächte auf und hüllten sie vollständig ein. Langsam ging dann ihr Licht auf Sailor Moon über, deren Aura inzwischen in allen Regenbogenfarben leuchtete. Die Dunkelheit wurde zurückgedrängt und das Tor flog mit einem lauten Knall nach innen auf. Beeindruckt von dieser Macht wichen die Sailor Senshi einen Schritt zurück und warfen einen Blick ins Innere des Raumes. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine lange Halle, die mit blauleuchtenden, schwarzen Kerzen bestückt war. Schwere Wandbehänge zierten die Wände des Saals. Jeder von ihnen war schwarz mit einem ihnen unbekannten, blutroten Symbol bestickt, dass im unheiligen Licht der Flammen bedrohlich glitzerte. An der Spitze der Halle erhob sich ein gewaltiger Altar, der in mehrere Etagen unterteilt war und nur durch eine breite Treppe zu erreichen war.  
  
Vorsichtig marschierte das Sailorteam ins Innere, wobei sie nach allen Seiten Ausschau hielten, um gegen einen plötzlichen Angriff gewappnet zu sein. Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ sie herumfahren und sie konnten gerade noch hilflos zusehen, wie die riesige Tür zuschlug und sie in der Halle einschloss. "Verdammt", fluchte Jupiter. "Das war eine Falle. Mit so was hätten wir eigentlich rechnen müssen." Hastig sahen sie sich um und suchten nach einem möglichen Fluchtweg. "Zwecklos", flüsterte Vulcan leise. "Wir sind ja blindlings in diese Falle getappt. Jetzt sollten wir zusehen, dass wir das auch zuende bringen können, weswegen wir gekommen sind." Erstaunt starrten die anderen Sailor Senshi sie an, bis sie schließlich zustimmten. "Du hast Recht", stimmten Mars und Nemesis zu. "Aber wo steckt Nocturn? Hier ist niemand außer uns."  
  
Ein heller Lichtblitz blendete die Gruppe und einen Augenblick lang konnte niemand von ihnen etwas sehen. Als sie sich wieder umschauten, loderten die blauen Flammen an den Kerzen und Fackeln höher und heller als zuvor und die sie hatten das Gefühl, dass sich die Symbole auf den Wandbehängen langsam verändern würden. "Willkommen, Sailorteam des weißen Mondes", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Erschrocken drehten sie sich um. Dort, auf der Spitze der Empore stand, umgeben von grauem Nebel, Nocturn. Und neben ihm stand noch eine weitere Person, die vollständig in eine schwarze Robe gehüllt war. Sailor Moons Atem stockte. Das musste Envinity sein, die Tochter von Nehelenia und damit ihre Verwandte aus dem Silberjahrtausend und letzte Kriegerin des Sonnensystems. "Envinity", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Nocturn grinste diabolisch. "Oh, ich sehe du bist hinter das Geheimnis meiner Begleitung gekommen, Prinzessin." Langsam drehte er sich zu der verhüllten Gestalt um. "Nun, meine Tochter. Da unsere Gäste Deine Identität nun schon erraten haben, kannst du uns nun auch mit Deinem zauberhaften Gesicht erfreuen."  
  
Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung fuhr die Person über die schwarze Robe und zog die schwere Kapuze zurück, die bisher ihr Gesicht bedeckt hatte. Das Sailorteam blickte schockiert in das Gesicht von Envinity. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Sailor Moon war wirklich verblüffend. Zwei lange Zöpfe, die am kopf zu Knoten gebunden waren fielen über ihre Schulter und reichten fast bis auf den Boden und das Symbol des Mondes leuchtete auf ihrer Stirn. Doch fehlten ihrem Gesicht die Güte und das Mitleid, dass Sailor Moon ausmachte. "Als wenn man Dich durch einen dunklen Spiegel sehen würde", flüsterte Mars Sailor Moon leise zu. Diese nickte nur sprachlos. Treffender hätte man es nicht ausdrücken können. Wo sie selbst goldenes Haar hatte, war das von Envinity schwarz. Und ebenso war der goldene Halbmond, den sie auf ihrer Stirn trug bei ihrem dunklen Spiegelbild in tiefes Schwarz getaucht. "Envinity", flüsterte sie wieder und machte einen Schritt auf den Altar zu. "Komm nicht näher!" Envinitys kalte, klare Stimme hallte durch den Saal. Verwirrt blickte Sailor Moon nach oben. "Prinzessin des weißen Mondes", fuhr sie fort. "Du bist eine Feindin unseres Ordens und wenn du Dich weiter dem Altar näherst und das Ritual störst, werde ich Dich vernichten."  
  
Sailor Moons Gedanken überschlugen sich. Konnte es sein, dass Envinity keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass sie ebenfalls zur Familie des Mondes gehörte? Wie konnte das sein? Sie musste doch tief in ihrem Innern den Konflikt zwischen den guten und den bösen Mächten fühlen. Wenn ihr Kristall wirklich an Macht ihrem Silberkristall ähnlich war, so musste eine Menge dunkler Energie nötig gewesen sein, um sie zu kontrollieren und die gute Seite zu unterdrücken. Vielleicht, wenn sie die Macht ihres Kristalls einsetzte würde sie die dunkle Aura, die Envinity einnahm, vertreiben können. "Denk nicht einmal daran, Prinzessin!" Obwohl nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, so war Nocturns Stimme doch bis in den letzten Winkel der Halle hörbar. Sailor Moon erstarrte in der Bewegung. War es möglich, dass er ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte? Sie sah sich und suchte die Augen ihrer Freundinnen, die sie gespannt anblickten. Entschlossen drehte sie sich wieder um und trat noch einen Schritt nach vorne. "Envinity, hör mir zu.  
  
"SHADOW SPLITTER!"  
  
Eine schwarze Energiewelle raste auf Sailor Moon zu und warf sie zu Boden. Das Sailorteam wollte sich gerade schützend um sie stellen, als sie abwehrend die Hände hob. "Nein, haltet Euch zurück." Als sie die Unsicherheit in den Blicken ihrer Freundinnen sah, fügte sie leise hinzu. "Ich habe einen Plan. Vertraut mir." Widerwillig zogen sich die Sailor Senshi zurück und überließen Sailor Moon das Feld. Sailor Moon erhob sich mit neuer Zuversicht. Obwohl sie einige Schrammen von dem Sturz davongetragen hatte, so war dieser Angriff doch die Attacke einer Sailor Senshi gewesen und das bedeutete, dass ihr altes Ich noch nicht vollständig unterdrückt war. "Envinity", rief sie ihr mit fester Stimme zu. "Hör mir zu. Der, den Du Nocturn nennst, hat Dich all die Jahre betrogen. Er hat Dich Deiner Mutter weggenommen, um Dich für seine dunklen Pläne zu missbrauchen." Die Worte hingen in der Luft und Sailor Moon und das Sailorteam warteten gespannt auf eine Reaktion. Doch Envinity lachte nur kalt über die Vorwürfe. "Was für ein Unsinn", schleuderte sie ihr entgegen und ließ ihren Worten eine weitere Salve aus schwarzer Energie folgen. Sailor Moon stemmte sich erneut gegen die gewaltige Attacke und widerstand auch dieser.  
  
Schwer atmend richtete sich wieder auf und blickte ihrer Cousine mit klarem, aufrichtigem Blick entgegen. "Wenn Du dich so dagegen sträubst, werde ich dir die Wahrheit zeigen müssen." Sie hob die Hände über den Kopf und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihren Silberkristall erscheinen zu lassen. "Jetzt reicht es aber wirklich", hörte sie Nocturns amüsierte Stimme flüstern. Sie öffnete die Augen und erkannte, dass sich Nocturn, der bisher belustigt am Rand des Geschehens gestanden hatte, sich auf eine Attacke vorbereitete. "Schnell", rief sie dem Sailorteam zu. "Haltet ihn auf. Er darf sich nicht einmischen." Wieder lachte Nocturn ein kleines, freudloses Lachen. "Wie vorhersehbar"; murmelte er leise und wandte sich dem Sailorteam zu.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDERSTRIKE REVENGE!"  
  
"MARS IGNEOUS SPIRIT!"  
  
Die beiden Attacken fegten durch die Halle und hüllten Nocturn vollständig ein. Doch mit einem Mal leuchtete eine Aura aus Dunkelheit um ihn herum auf und absorbierte die vereinten Attacken von Jupiter und Mars. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln legte Nocturn die Hand auf ein größeres, dunkles Prisma, das immer noch auf dem dunklen Samt des Altars lag. "Seht es doch endlich ein. Ihr habt hier einfach nicht genug Macht um mir auch nur einen Kratzer zufügen zu können." Durch die Aussage provoziert, vereinten nun auch Uranus und Neptun ihre Angriffe.  
  
"URANUS HEAVENLY PUNISHMENT!"  
  
"NEPTUNE SPRING TIDE!"  
  
Eine Attacke, mit der Kraft von einem Tsunami ausgestattet traf Nocturn, doch richtete sie ebenso wenig Schaden an wie die vorigen Angriffe. Die einzige Ausnahme bestand darin, dass das Prisma auf dem Altar nun schon um einiges heller leuchtete als noch zuvor.  
  
Doch all dies beachtete Sailor Moon in diesem Moment nicht. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Macht ihres Silberkristalls und blickte dabei Envinity fest an. "Glaub mir doch bitte", flehte sie leise. "Nocturn benutzt Dich nur. Er hat Dir Deine Macht; Dein Geburtsrecht gestohlen und für sich ausgenutzt." Sie sah ihr fest in die Augen. "Bitte. Du musst die Wahrheit doch schon immer geahnt haben." Doch Envinity starrte sie nur mit ihren goldenen Augen hasserfüllt an. "Welche Wahrheit?" fragte sie spöttisch und schoss eine weitere Salve aus schwarzer Energie ab. Doch diesmal traf der Angriff auf Widerstand. Ein gewaltiger silberner Blitz blendete alle Anwesenden und erfüllte den Raum mit hellem, warmem Licht. Als die Energie verebbte, stand Prinzessin Serenity in der Halle, eingehüllt in die silbrig strahlende Aura ihres Schutzplaneten. "Du bist eine Sailor Senshi", beantwortete sie schlicht die Frage von Envinity und sammelte die Energie des Silberkristalls. "Mutter", schickte sie ihre Gedanken in die Astralebene. "Kannst du mich hören?" Eine kurze, schrecklich lange Sekunde, vernahm sie keine Antwort. "Ich bin hier, meine kleine Prinzessin." Daraufhin sandte Serenity einen zweiten Gedanken. "Nehelenia", rief sie stumm. "Tante", fügte sie kurz darauf hinzu. "Auch ich bin hier Serenity", klang die Stimme von Nehelenia in ihren Gedanken. "Könnt ihr mir helfen Envinity die Wahrheit zu zeigen?" In ihrem Geiste hörte sie ein paar unzusammenhängende Gedankenfetzen, bis sie schließlich die Gegenwart ihrer Mutter und ihrer Tante hinter sich spürte. "Wir werden es versuchen, Serenity", flüsterte ihre Mutter leise. "Richte nur die Energie des Silberkristalls auf Deine Cousine. Den Rest werden wir übernehmen."  
  
Glücklich über die Hilfe wandte sich Serenity wieder Envinity zu, die die ganze Szene mit erstauntem Blick beobachtet hatte. "Ein neues Kleid wird Dir auch nicht helfen mich zu besiegen", spottete sie und konzentrierte ihre Macht auf den nächsten Angriff. Ein schwarzer Blitz, dunkler als alle Attacken vorher, schoss auf Serenity zu und drohte sie zu verschlucken. Doch die Prinzessin des weißen Mondes streckte der schwarzen Energie ihren Silberkristalls entgegen, der die Attacke sofort neutralisierte und eine silberne Aura erschuf, die bis hinauf zu Envinity strahlte. Erschrocken schloss diese die Augen um sich vor dem reinigenden Licht zu schützen. Nein, nicht jetzt", hörte sie noch die zornerfüllte Stimme Nocturns durch den Saal hallen.  
  
Verwirrt schlug sie die Augen wieder auf. Was war geschehen? Vor wenigen Sekunden hatte sie sich doch noch in der dunklen Kathedrale im Kampf mit der Mondprinzessin befunden? Ah richtig, dachte sie zornig. Diese Göre hat es irgendwie geschafft mich hierher zu verbannen. Wieder sah sie sich um. Doch wo war überhaupt "Hier"? Sie befand sich immer noch, oder schon wieder, in einem Gebäude, dass der Kathedrale nicht unähnlich war. Der Stein, aus dem dieser Bau gefertigt war, glänzte derartig, dass man sich darin spiegeln konnte. Als sie sich noch weiter in der Betrachtung des Gebäudes verlieren wollte, lenkte ein seltsames Licht ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein kleines Licht, dass in unregelmäßigen Abständen aufflackerte, tanzte vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Misstrauisch beobachtete Envinity dieses Licht und hielt sich zum Angriff bereit, als sie eine winzige Gestalt im Innern wahrnahm. Dieses kleine Wesen ähnelte ihr bis aufs Haar, nur strahlte es Wärme und Güte aus. "Willkommen, Prinzessin", wisperte es mit einer hohen, dünnen Stimme. "Ich heiße Dich im Spiegelpalast willkommen. Bitte folge mir. Die Zeit drängt." Ehe sie noch etwas einwenden konnte, wandte sich das flackernde Licht um, und flog durch die dunklen Gänge einem unbekannten Ziel entgegen. Zorn wallte in ihr auf. Wie konnte dieses winzige Wesen es wagen, ihr Befehle zu erteilen. Doch eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass es möglicherweise bedeutend sein könnte, was diese kleine Fee ihr mitzuteilen hatte. So schnell es ihr möglich war, folgte sie diesem kleinen Licht und gelangte dadurch immer tiefer in dieses Gebäude, dass die Fee den Spiegelpalast genannt hatte. Der Name hätte nicht besser passen können. Überall hatte man das Gefühl in Spiegel zu blicken und die unendlichen Spiegelungen, die sich daraus ergaben, verliehen den Gängen eine gewisse Aura von Unendlichkeit. "Warte doch", rief sie ihrer Führerin hinterher, doch sie immer nur einen schwachen Lichtschein, der um die nächste Ecke flitzte.  
  
Es gab jedoch auch Stellen in diesem alten Palast, die eine andere Art von Ausstrahlung hatten. Einmal kam Envinity an einer langen Treppe vorbei, die tief in die Dunkelheit eines Kellergewölbes führte. Die bösen Energien die davon ausgingen waren schon fast greifbar und dass noch, nachdem hier lange keine Menschen mehr wohnten. Als sich ihre Geduld langsam dem Ende näherte, fand sie sich vor einer gewaltigen Halle wieder, die mit riesigen Türflügeln verschlossen war. "Was machen wir hier?" fragte Envinity die kleine Fee ungehalten. Diese deutete nur wortlos auf das große Tor. Verständnislos wandte sich Envinity diesem zusätzlichen Ärgernis zu und wollte sie mit ihrer Macht aufbrechen. Doch gerade, als sie die Hände hob, öffneten sich die Türflügel ganz von selbst und schwangen lautlos ins Innere. Erschrocken sprang sie einen Schritt zurück und spähte verärgert in die Halle. Sie hasste es, von etwas erschreckt zu werden. Doch nichts, was sie im Innern des Saals entdeckte, machte ihr in irgendeiner Weise Angst. Warmes Licht strahlte aus farbigen Kristallkugeln und wurde in dem Spiegelglas hundertfach wiedergegeben. Vorsichtig ging Envinity ins Innere, immer in dem Bewusstsein, möglicherweise in einen Hinterhalt der Mondprinzessin zu geraten. Doch nichts von alledem passierte. Im Gegenteil. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, würde sie den Eindruck haben, nach Hause zu kommen. Doch diese Vorstellung war natürlich Blödsinn.  
  
Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und richtete ihren Blick langsam auf die Spitze der Halle. Was sie dort sah verschlug ihr den Atem. Vor einem verspiegeltem Thron standen zwei riesige Spiegel. Sie sahen beide genau gleich aus, bis auf die winzige Tatsache, dass der linke einen schlichten silbernen Rahmen und der rechte einen reichverzierten schwarzen Rahmen hatte. Das flackernde Licht ihrer Fee war immer an ihrer Seite und leuchtete ihr den Weg. Als sie vor den zwei Spiegeln stand sah sie sich zu ihrer kleinen Begleiterin um. "Was wird jetzt von mir erwartet?" fragte sie ungeduldig. Die Fee sah sie mitleidig an. "Sieh hinein und wähle", antwortete sie kryptisch. Envinity wandte sich den Spiegeln zu, da es für sie offensichtlich war, dass aus ihrer Führerin sonst nichts herauszubekommen war.  
  
Ihrer inneren Stimme folgend stellte sie sich zuerst vor den Spiegel mit dem schwarzen Rahmen und blickte hinein. Zuerst sah sie nichts, außer ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild. Dann, ganz plötzlich verschwamm die Oberfläche, als hätte jemand einen Stein in einen Teich geworfen. Bilder tauchten in einer immer schnelleren Abfolge vor ihr auf. Bilder von ihr, wie sie gegen das Sailorteam kämpfte und schließlich gewann. Bilder, wie sie mit der Energie der toten Krieger ihrer Gebieterin die Wiedergeburt in diese Welt ermöglichte. Envinitys Blut raste durch ihre Adern. Dieser Spiegel zeigte ihr also die Zukunft. "Ich wusste es. Wir werden dieses Sailorteam auslöschen", wandte sie sich siegesgewiss zu der Fee um. Diese sah sie nur weiter mit diesem mitleidigen Blick an und bedeutete ihr, den Bildern weiter zu folgen. Ohne Argwohn wandte sich Envinity wieder dem Spiegel zu. Ein unendlich böses Gesicht starrte sie an. Sie sah sich selbst, wie sich in furchtbaren Schmerzen vor dieser Kreatur auf dem Boden wand, und ihr schließlich ihre Seele entrissen wurde, die diesem Wesen als Nahrung diente. Hinter ihr stand Nocturn und beobachtete die Szene mit einer diabolischen Fratze, die einem Lächeln wohl noch am nächsten kam. Envinity lief der Angstschweiß über die Stirn. Sie sah die Jahre, die auf diesen Moment folgten an sich vorüberziehen und beobachtete, wie sie als seelenlose Marionette des Chaos Schrecken in der Galaxie verbreitete. Sie sah wie ihre Macht immer weiter wuchs und sie zwar mächtig doch von allen ungeliebt und verhasst regierte. Sie sah, wie sie schließlich in einer unbedeutenden Schlacht auf einem unbedeutenden Planeten tödlich verwundet wurde und von allen verlassen allein auf den Tod wartete. Heiße Tränen rannen über Envinitys Gesicht, als sie die letzten Momente ihres Lebens beobachtete und war verwundert, als schließlich eine zweite Gestalt in die Szene trat und ihren sterbenden Körper auf ihrem Schoß bettete. Die schwarzen Haare dieser Frau waren auf dem Kopf zu zwei Knoten gebunden und fielen ihr über die Schulter bis fast auf den Boden. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte sie den Eindruck, dass diese Frau sie durch den Spiegel hinweg ansah und ihre Augen unendlich traurig wurden. "Envinity, mein Kind", flüsterte sie nur und schloss schließlich die Augen, als die Envinity im Spiegel schließlich mit einem lautlosen Ruf nach Liebe in ihren Armen starb.  
  
Mit einem Schrei riss sie sie sich vom Spiegel los und sackte zu Boden. Ihr herz pochte laut in ihrer Brust und alles verschwamm vor ihren Augen. "Nein", keuchte sie. "Das kann nicht sein. Wieso.was habe ich denn getan?" fragte sie laut und sah die kleine Fee dabei flehend an. Diese sah sie nur an und deutete auf den zweiten Spiegel, dessen silberner Rahmen sanft im Licht leuchtete. Mit Mühe stützte sich Envinity auf und stolperte zu dem Spiegel, wappnete sich innerlich und blickte hinein. Wie beim ersten Mal verschwamm nach einiger Zeit die Oberfläche und gab die Sicht auf die Zukunft frei.  
  
Verwundert blickte Envinity auf die Bilder, die sich ihr nun offenbarten. Auch hier sah sie Leid und Schmerz, doch alles wurde von einem alles überstrahlendem Licht der Liebe und der Freundschaft in den Schatten gestellt. Sie sah sich selbst an der Seite der Mondprinzessin stehen und auf ihrer Stirn leuchtete in hellem Licht ein dunkler, nach oben geöffneter Halbmond. Sie sah Bilder von Kämpfen und Verletzungen an sich vorüberziehen, doch spürte sie tief in ihrem Innern ein Gefühl, dass all das für eine gute Sache erduldet wurde. Mit einem Mal wurde der Spiegel dunkel und plötzlich blickte sie auch hier wieder das unendlich böse Gesicht an. Sie schreckte zurück, konnte ihre Augen jedoch nicht davon abwenden. "Ich kann meine Zukunft also nicht ändern", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst. "Dieses Ereignis wird auf jeden Fall eintreten." Sie folgte der Szene und erwartete, wieder den entsetzlichen Augenblick miterleben zu müssen, wie ihrem gequälten Körper ihre Seele entrissen wurde. Doch diesmal hüllte sie ein schützendes Licht ein und bewahrte sie vor den Fängen des Bösen. Das Licht strahlte immer heller und heller und verschluckte schließlich den dunklen Schatten des Bösen. Als das Licht im Spiegel langsam verblasste, blickte sie wieder in die Augen der Frau mit den langen schwarzen Haaren, die sie liebevoll anblickten. Und plötzlich, als hätte dieser Anblick eine Tür in ihrem Innern geöffnet, wusste sie, wer diese Person war und was sie all die Jahre vermisst hatte.  
  
"Mutter", flüsterte sie erstickt, streckte ihre Arme in das helle Licht des Spiegels und sank in die Arme ihrer Mutter Nehelenia. "Envinity, mein Kind." Die Liebe in diese Stimme trieb Envinity die Tränen in die Augen und sie sah auf. "Mutter", wiederholte sie nur, unfähig etwas anderes zu sagen. Nehelenia lächelte sie an und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. "Du hast weise gewählt, meine Tochter. Du hast dich entschlossen, den Weg, den ich damals aus Hass eingeschlagen habe zu verlassen. In der Zukunft wird das Deine Seele retten." Envinity sah sie fragend. "Zwischen welchen Dingen habe ich denn gewählt, Mutter?" Diese strich ihr mit der Hand sanft über den Kopf. "Du standest vor der gleichen Wahl wie ich, vor vielen, vielen Jahren. Du hattest die Wahl zwischen einer kurzen Zeit unglaublicher Macht in der Dunkelheit und einem einsamen Tod oder einem langen, erfüllten Leben mit den Kräften einer Planeten-Senshi und der Möglichkeit der Welt das Geschenk des Friedens zu machen." Envinity dachte lange darüber nach und nickte schließlich. "Nocturn hat mich also wirklich all die Jahre über belogen?" Nehelenia nickte ernst. "Und diese Vision, die ich hatte. Dieser Vision von ihm wie er mich Dir wegnimmt." Nehelenia senkte die Augen. "Auch das ist leider wahr." Envinity schluchzte leise und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, blickte sie ihre Mutter entschlossen an. "Was kann ich tun?" fragte sie nur. "Ich werde Dich nun zurückschicken"; erklärte Nehelenia und legte ihr wieder die Hand auf die Stirn. Das Licht um sie wurde immer heller und schließlich sah Envinity ihre Mutter nicht mehr. "Geh mit meinem Segen, mein Kind. Und hilf Deiner Cousine im Kampf gegen das Böse." "Mutter", rief sie in das Licht hinein. "Ich liebe Dich." Ihre Stimme verhallte, doch in ihrem Herzen fühlte sie, dass ihre Mutter sie verstanden hatte.  
  
Als das Licht plötzlich verschwand, stand sie wieder in der dunklen Kathedrale und blickte auf die Mondprinzessin herunter, die sie aufmerksam beobachtete. Erst jetzt drangen die Kampfegräusche wieder zu ihr hinauf und sie blickte zu dem Rest des Sailorteams, das sich eben noch gegen Nocturn behauptete. Ihre Attacken richteten nur geringen Schaden an. Dafür wuchs die Sternenmacht, die Nocturn in dem letzten verbleibenden schwarzen Prisma sammelte, weiterhin an. Envinity überlegte schnell. Sie musste diesen Energiefluss stoppen, bevor es zu spät war. "HALT", rief Envinity und zu ihrer Überraschung hörten die Kämpfe sofort auf und alle blickten zu ihr hinüber. Envinity spürte die Augen der Mondprinzessin auf sich ruhen und beobachtete von ihrem Platz aus, die Sailor Senshi unter sich. "Komm zu mir, meine Tochter", hörte sie die lockende Stimme Nocturns. "Hilf mir, unsere Feinde ein für allemal zu besiegen." Langsam setzte Envinity einen Fuß vor den anderen und stand schließlich neben der Person, die sie immer Vater genannt hatte, ohne jedoch die echte Bedeutung dieses Wortes zu kennen. Wieder wanderten ihre Augen über die Kriegerinnen, die am Fuße des gewaltigen Altars standen, immer noch bereit ihr Leben für die Gerechtigkeit zu geben. Langsam hob sie die Arme und konzentrierte ihre Macht darin.  
  
"SHADOW."  
  
Neben sich spürte sie Nocturn innerlich jubeln. Ihm musste wohl entgangen sein, dass sich eine Wandlung in seiner Tochter vollzogen hatte. Ein kurzes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. Fast konnte er ihr leid tun. Aber auch nur fast. "Tut mir leid, Vater", flüsterte sie und freute sich über die plötzliche Bestürzung in seinem Gesicht, als er die Wahrheit erkannte.  
  
".SPLITTER!"  
  
Mit einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit drehte sie sich um und zielte mit all ihrer Macht auf die Stelle, von der sie wusste, dass es die Hauptquelle seiner Macht war; das dunkle Prisma um seinen Hals. Völlig verblüfft hatte Nocturn ihrer Attacke nichts entgegenzusetzen und wurde mit einer Heftigkeit gegen die Wand geschleudert, die jedem normalen Menschen sofort das Genick gebrochen hätte. Doch Nocturn machte es lediglich bewusstlos. Während er hinabstürzte, krallten sich seine Hände um das zerbrochene Prisma, das an einer dunklen Kette um seinen Hals hing. Verblüfft beobachtete Envinity, wie weiße Energie zwischen seinen Fingern hervorquoll und sich in der Luft zu einem leuchtenden Schmetterling aus reinem Licht vereinte. Das Licht erinnerte sie an das, was sie vor wenigen Momenten in den Armen ihrer Mutter gespürt hatte. Der Schmetterling flog auf sie zu und hinterließ eine Spur glitzernder Funken in der Luft. Vor ihrem Gesicht schlug er noch ein paar Mal mit den Flügeln und verwandelte sich schließlich in einen Stab, wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Auf der Kugel an seiner Spitze leuchtete ein nach oben geöffneter Halbmond auf einem Symbol, dass sie an einen Kristall erinnerte. Langsam näherten sich ihre Hände dem Stab. Unter sich hörte sie ganz leise Nocturns Stimme. "Nein", flüsterte er schwach. "Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel." Ihre Hände schlossen sich schließlich um den Stab und eine nie gekannte Energie durchflutete sie. Sie spürte, wie ihr ganzer Körper in weißem, warmem Licht gebadet wurde und plötzlich wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie streckte den Stab weit über ihren Kopf. Die Worte, die sie ihn ihrem Kopf gehört hatte, schallten nun aus ihrem Mund.  
  
"LILITH ETERNAL - MAKE UP!"  
  
Das weiße Licht schloss sich um sie und formte eine Uniform, die der der Sailor Senshi zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Als das Licht langsam verebbte, trug sie einen Sailor Fuku, aus Schwarz und Silber mit dunkelroten Schleifen. "Es ist soweit", hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Geist und sie sah an den Gesichtern der übrigen Senshi, dass auch sie diese Stimme vernahmen. "Die letzte Kriegerin ist gefunden." 


	22. Sailor moon Harmony 21 Kampf gegen Chao...

Kapitel 21 - Kampf gegen Chaos  
  
"LILITH ETERNAL - MAKE UP!"  
  
Die Worte dieser Anrufung hallten laut durch die große Halle und ließen die Sailor Senshi erstaunt aufblicken. Weißes und dunkles Licht erstrahlte um Envinity, die Prinzessin des dunklen Mondes. Serenity lächelte erleichtert. Sie hatten also Erfolg gehabt. Die Macht des Silberkristalls, vereint mit der Weisheit ihrer Mutter und ihrer Tante, hatte Envinity von dem Einfluss des Bösen befreit. Sie hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass wohl Nehelenia den größten Anteil daran hatte. Das Licht verebbte langsam und Envinity stand in einen schwarz-weißen Sailor Fuku gekleidet allein auf der hohen Empore. Eine Aura aus Licht und Dunkelheit umgab sie und ihre goldenen Augen blickten ernst auf die Sailor Senshi hinab.  
  
"Hast Du das auch gespürt, Luna?" Artemis blickte hektisch auf die Bildschirme, deren Anzeigen ihnen völlig widersprüchliche Werte lieferten. "Irgendeine unglaubliche Macht ist erwacht. Aber es lässt sich nicht genau feststellen, welche Natur diese Macht hat. Sowohl Wellen des Licht als auch der Dunkelheit werden registriert." Artemis sah sich verwundert um. Es war etwas verwunderlich, dass eine solche Nachricht Luna nicht in völlige Aufregung stürzte. Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Sie saß am großen Versammlungstisch in der Mitte der Kommandozentrale und schien in die Ferne zu schauen. Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, als sie sich zu Artemis umdrehte. "Kannst Du es Dir denn nicht denken, Artemis? Die letzte Kriegerin ist erwacht. Die Mädchen haben es tatsächlich geschafft." Glücklich schweifte ihr Blick wieder in die Ferne. "Ich habe immer daran geglaubt, dass sie es schaffen werden."  
  
"Sailor Lilith!" Prinzessin Serenity hatte sich als Erste wieder gefasst und rief nach der neu erweckten Sailor Senshi. Die Angesprochene blickte die Prinzessin des weißen Mondes mit traurigem Blick an. "Prinzessin", flüsterte sie leise und stieg langsam die Empore hinab. Unten angekommen kniete sie vor Serenity nieder und senkte den Kopf. "Ich bitte Euch, bestraft mich. Denn ich verdiene eine Strafe bei all dem Unglück, das ich versucht habe über Euch zu bringen." Das restliche Sailorteam hatte sich inzwischen um die Prinzessin versammelt und wartete ihre Antwort ab. "Sieh mich an, Envinity", sagte Serenity ruhig. Die Kriegerin des Lilith blickte auf und lange Zeit begegneten sich blaue und goldene Augen. Die Stille, die sie alle nun umgab, war fast greifbar, bis ein sanftes Lächeln um Serenitys Lippen spielte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Du eine Strafe verdient hast, Lilith", verkündete sie. Als sie spürte, dass Uranus und Neptun Einwände erheben wollten, hob sie gebieterisch die Hand und gebot ihnen zu schweigen. "Aber wenn Du darauf bestehst, eine Strafe zu empfangen, so werde nicht ich diejenige sein, die diese zu verhängen hat." Sie kniete sich neben ihre Cousine und ergriff ihre Hände. "Die Zeit wird kommen, wo du all das Böse, dass du angerichtet hast, wieder wirst gutmachen können." Lilith sah ihre Cousine zweifelnd an und setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, doch Serenity lächelte sie nur an. "Bitte glaube mir. Es ist niemals zu spät, den Weg, den man eingeschlagen hat wieder zu verlassen und der Liebe und der Gerechtigkeit zu folgen. Deine Seele wird gerettet werden, wenn Du nur selbst daran glaubst."  
  
Sprachlos betrachtete Lilith die Prinzessin des weißen Mondes, die sie selbst noch vor wenigen Momenten vernichten wollte. Sie spürte, wir ihr Tränen der Erleichterung in die Augen stiegen und verlegen wandte sie sich ab. "Danke", flüsterte sie leise. "ich werde versuchen, mich Deines Vertrauens würdig zu erweisen." Die Prinzessin zwinkerte ihr zu, erhob sich wieder und zog dabei auch Lilith wieder auf die Beine. Sie drehte sich zu dem restlichen Sailorteam um. Ihre Freundinnen wichen überrascht einen Schritt zurück. Für einen Moment sahen sie die Herrschaftlichkeit und Macht, die inzwischen in ihrer Freundin steckte. Eines war klar: Sie war nicht mehr die kleine Heulsuse, die sie alle vor mehr als drei Jahren kennengelernt hatten. In diesem Moment strahlte das Licht der Mondprinzessin heller in ihr als jemals zuvor. "Dies ist das neue Mitglied unseres Teams", sagte sie laut zu ihnen. "Nach ihr haben wir die ganze Zeit gesucht und mit ihr werden wir den Sieg gegen die dunkle Bruderschaft davontragen. Ich möchte dass ihr ALLE.", dabei blickte sie streng zu Uranus und Neptun, "sie in unserem Team willkommen heißt. Sie ist eine Sailor Senshi wie wir alle und wird von nun an mit uns kämpfen." Einen kurzen Augenblick trafen sich die Blicke von Uranus und Serenity, doch schon bald blickte die Kriegerin des Windes zur Seite und musste sich von der Willensstärke der Prinzessin geschlagen geben.  
  
Nun traten nacheinander die Sailor Senshi nach vorne, um ihre neue Mitstreiterin willkommen zu heißen. Vielen von ihnen sah man im Gesicht an, dass sie der ganzen Sache noch etwas skeptisch gegenüberstanden. Doch aus Respekt vor ihrer Freundin und Prinzessin bemühten sie sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Als letztes trat Uranus vor Lilith und musterte sie genau. Lilith erwiderte den Blick, obwohl es ihr dabei kalt den Rücken herunterlief. Schließlich streckte ihr Uranus die Hand entgegen, die sie nur zu gerne ergriff. "Ich werde Dich im Auge behalten, Lilith", sagte Uranus frei heraus. "Ich denke nicht, dass ich Dir schon vertraue, doch.", unterbrach sie sich nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Serenity. "Doch unsere Prinzessin vertraut Dir. Und deswegen werde ich Dich in unserem Team akzeptieren" Lilith lächelte sie kurz an. "Ich danke Dir, Uranus", sagte sie schlicht und drückte noch einmal ihre Hand.  
  
"Wir sollten uns jetzt Nocturn vorknöpfen", schlug Mars vor. "Und zwar so schnell wie möglich", stimmte Venus ihr zu. Serenity nickte schließlich. "In Ordnung. Drei von Euch gehen zu der Stelle, wo Nocturn zusammengebrochen ist. Wir anderen warten hier auf Euch. Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn wir uns jetzt in alle Richtungen zerstreuen." Venus und Mars wandten sich zum Gehen und blickten Lilith forschend an. "Wir möchten, dass Du uns begleitest", erklärte sie dem neuen Teammitglied. "Du kennst Nocturn besser als irgendjemand von uns. Du würdest es merken, wenn er etwas im Schilde führt, nicht wahr?" Lilith stimmte ihnen zu und begleitete sie. Das restliche Sailorteam beobachtete, wie sie die Empore hinaufkletterten und schließlich dahinter verschwanden. "Wie kannst Du ihr nur so leichtfertig vertrauen", zischte Uranus Serenity zu. "Bis vor einer Stunde war sie noch unser schlimmster Feind. Und jetzt erlaubst Du ihr schon, mit uns zu kämpfen, nur weil sie angeblich ihre Meinung geändert hat." Das Wort "angeblich" flüsterte sie so verächtlich, dass Serenity erst erschrocken einen Schritt zurückwich. Dann wurde ihr Blick frostig und sie fixierte die Kriegerin des Windes mit kaltem Blick. "Willst du meine Meinung in Frage stellen, Uranus?" Jetzt war es an Uranus, die Prinzessin erschrocken anzublicken. "Hör bitte endlich auf, so misstrauisch zu sein. Wir haben im Moment keine Zeit dafür, einander skeptisch gegenüberzustehen. Wenn wir gegen Nocturn antreten, muss ich mich auf das Sailorteam verlassen können." Sie blickte Uranus eine lange Zeit schweigend an. "Und jetzt sag mir, Uranus. Kann ich mich auf Dich verlassen?"  
  
Der Willenskampf zwischen der Prinzessin des Mondes und der Kriegerin des Windes dauerte eigentlich nur wenige Augenblicke, doch für das restliche Sailorteam, das die Auseinandersetzung gespannt beobachtete, schien er Stunden zu dauern. Schließlich senkte Sailor Uranus den Blick und sah auf den Boden. "Ich werde mich Deinem Willen beugen, Prinzessin", sagte sie leise. "Ich werde Lilith nicht mehr misstrauen, wenn Du es nicht tust." Serenity strahlte Uranus an und umarmte sie überschwänglich. "Danke Uranus"; lachte sie und zwinkerte ihr zu. Peinlich berührt ertrug Uranus die plötzliche Umarmung und lächelte Serenity schließlich auch an.  
  
Die Anspannung, die bislang in der Luft gelegen hatte, verflog plötzlich und alle atmeten sichtlich erleichtert auf. "Sie benimmt sich langsam wie eine richtige Prinzessin, nicht wahr?" flüsterte Saturn Pluto zu. "Es wird ja auch ganz allmählich Zeit", gab diese ebenso leise zurück. "Der Zeitpunkt, an dem diese Welt zum Silbernen Königreich wird, ist nicht mehr weit." Erstaunt sah Saturn ihre Freundin an. "Ist das wirklich so? So bald wird es schon geschehen?" Pluto nickte schwach. "Sofern wir das hier überleben." Saturn nickte düster und wollte noch etwas sagen, als sie die aufgeregten Stimmen der drei restlichen Senshi hörten. "Sailor Moon", hörten sie Venus aufgeregte Stimme. Die drei Kriegerinnen kletterten über die Empore und liefen so schnell sie konnten die Stufen hinunter. "Was ist passiert?" rief Serenity erschrocken und eilte zu ihnen. Unten angekommen rangen die drei Senshi erst mal nach Atem, doch bemühten sie sich ihrer Freundin sofort Bericht zu erstatten. "Wir haben Nocturns Körper gesucht, um ihn zu fesseln und so zu verhindern, dass er uns noch angreifen kann", begann Mars zu erzählen. "Doch wir haben ihn nicht gefunden", fügte Lilith hinzu. "Er ist verschwunden." Serenity starrte die drei ungläubig an. "Wie ist das möglich? Wo kann er sein?" fragte sie mehr an Lilith gewandt. Diese überlegte einen kurzen Moment. "ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er noch hier ist und nach einem Weg sucht, wie er uns noch aufhalten kann."  
  
In diesem Moment begannen die Wände der großen Halle zu beben und ein grauenhaftes Lachen erfüllte die Luft. "Wie wenig Du mich doch kennst, meine Tochter", rief Nocturns körperlose Stimme. Ich muss nicht nach einem Weg suchen, wie ich Euch vernichten kann." Schwarze Blitze trafen aus dem Nirgendwo auf die Spitze der Empore und hinterließen eine graue Rauchwolke. "Ihr selbst habt mir den Schlüssel zu Eurer Vernichtung in die Hände gelegt." Die Stimme ihres Feindes war nun viel greifbarer und Sekunden später trat Nocturn aus der Rauchsäule hinaus. In seinen Händen hielt er das letzte dunkle Prisma, das mit der vereinten Energie der Sailor Attacken angefüllt war. "Diese Energie reicht bei weitem aus, um unserer Herrin zumindest ein Fenster in diese Welt zu öffnen, damit sie sich ihr Opfer selbst holen kann."  
  
"VENUS GLITTERING HEARTACHE!"  
  
Der Angriff von Venus flog durch den Saal, wurde jedoch von einer immensen schwarzen Barriere restlos abgefangen. Nocturn grinste sie nur mit einem diabolischen Lachen an. "Ein wirklich netter Versuch, Sailorkriegerin. Deine Wut und Dein Zorn auf mich würden Dich direkt zu einem guten Anwärter für unsere Bruderschaft machen. Wenn Euer Schicksal nicht schon besiegelt wäre, würde ich mir die Freude machen, und versuchen, Dich auf unsere Seite zu ziehen." Bei diesen Worten blickte er zu Envinity. "Ganz so, wie ich es bei meiner Tochter auch schon gemacht habe." Lilith blickte ihn entgeistert an. "Wie kannst Du es wagen", zischte sie hervor und setzte zu einer Attacke an. "Lilith!" Serenitys Stimme hallte wie ein Peitschenknall durch den Saal. Überrascht hielt die Angesprochene inne und drehte sich um. "Lass Dich von ihm nicht provozieren. Das ist es doch, was er will." Langsam ließ Lilith ihre Hand sinken und begnügte sich damit, Nocturn hasserfüllt anzustarren. "Wirklich schlau von Dir, Prinzessin", rügte Nocturn sie boshaft. "Nur ist ihre Energie leider gar nicht mehr notwendig. Eigentlich schade, dass Envinity nun mit Euch untergehen wird. Sie war eine wirklich gelehrige Schülerin und hätte ich ihr nicht ihre Sailorkräfte schon vor langer Zeit entzogen, hätte sie mich an Macht und Bosheit schon lange überflügeln können."  
  
Sprachlos lauschten die Sailor Senshi den finsteren Erklärungen von Nocturn. Gerade Serenity konnte nicht fassen, wie man so kaltblütig sein konnte. Mitleidig blickte sie zu Lilith hinüber, die ihren Vater immer noch hasserfüllt anblickte. Lange begegneten sich die goldenen Augen von Lilith und die schwarzen von Nocturn. "Ah, ich sehe ich beginne Euch zu langweilen", flüsterte Nocturn mit einem kalten Lächeln. "Dann wird es vielleicht Zeit, einen weiteren Spieler ins Spiel zu bringen!" Alarmiert stellte sich das Sailorteam schützend um seine Prinzessin, um einen eventuellen Angriff abzuwehren. Das Oberhaupt der dunklen Bruderschaft schloss die Augen und hielt das dunkle Prisma hoch über seinen Kopf. Er murmelte eine Beschwörung in der dunklen Sprache der Magie, woraufhin die schwarze Aura um seinen Körper in einem düsteren Licht aufflammte und schließlich auch das Prisma einhüllte. Mit einem Schlag öffnete Nocturn die Augen und ließ das Prisma frei in der Luft schweben. Geisterhafte Stimmen schienen aus der Dunkelheit zu sprechen und die Energie, die das Prisma einhüllte, verwandelte sich in ein reines Schwarz. "Unglaublich", flüsterte Merkur, die ihren Scanner erscheinen ließ. "Er hat ein Portal in eine andere Dimension geöffnet. Aber die Daten, die ich empfange, sind zu widersprüchlich. Eigentlich dürfte diese Tür gar nicht existieren."  
  
Lachend breitete Nocturn die Hände aus und ließ einen Teil seiner eigenen Energie in das Dimensionsportal fließen. Das schwarze Loch wuchs weiterhin an, bis es etwa die doppelte Größe eines Menschen hatte. Das Oberhaupt der Bruderschaft unterbrach den Energiefluss und sah nun mit rotglühenden Augen auf das Sailorteam hinab. "Oh, mein Gott", flüsterte Lilith, als sie erkannte, was ihr Vater getan hatte. "Ich sehe, Du erkennst dieses Portal, Tochter", rief Nocturn mit hämischem Grinsen. "Und ihr, Sailorteam, begrüßt die Ankunft meiner Herrin in dieser Welt und erlebt, wie ich dieses Spiel nun beende." Blutrote und schwarze Blitze zuckten aus dem Dimensionsportal hinab und verbanden sich mit der dunklen Aura, die Nocturn umgab. Blitzschnell zeigte dieser auf die Prinzessin des Mondes und ein siegessicheres Lächeln spielte in seinem Gesicht. "Schachmatt der Königin", sagte er nur leise. Auf seinen Befehl bildeten sich rund um das Portal Greifarme aus schwarzer Energie, die in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit nach vorne schossen, und die Prinzessin des weißen Mondes ergriffen. Gleichzeitig zuckte aus dem Portal schwarze Energie hervor, die das versammelte Sailorteam auseinanderspringen ließ.  
  
Erschrocken konnten die Kriegerinnen nur noch mit ansehen, wie ihre Prinzessin hilflos in das schwarze Loch gezogen wurde, und dort verschwand. "Das.darf nicht wahr sein", keuchte Terra. "Wie kann es sein, dass er plötzlich über so eine Macht verfügt?" fragte sich Sun. Sprachlos starrten die Sailor Senshi auf Nocturn und das Dimensionsportal. "Wie können wir ihr nur helfen?" Vulcans Stimme hatte an Selbstvertrauen verloren und auch sie starrte nur noch hilflos auf ihren gemeinsamen Feind. Nocturn blickte sie alle mit kalten Augen an. "Jetzt sehr ihr, wie groß meine Macht ist. Nun zeigt einmal, wie stark ihr ohne Eure Prinzessin seid!" Schwarze Blitze zuckten aus seinen Fingern und schossen auf die Sailor Senshi zu.  
  
"PERSEPHONE ROSE HYMN!"  
  
Ein Teil der schwarzen Energie wurde von dem Blütensturm, den Persephones Attacke beschworen hatte, aufgehalten. Doch Nocturn beschwor immer wieder neue Blitze, denen die allmählich einsetzende Schwäche der Sailor Senshi nicht mehr viel entgegen zu setzen hatte. "Wir müssen ihn irgendwie stoppen", rief Mars ihren Freundinnen zu und brachte sich gleichzeitig vor einem der schwarzen Blitze in Sicherheit. "Wenn er so weitermacht, werden wir bestimmt alle draufgehen." Merkur und Jupiter, die in ihrer Nähe standen, nickten, doch auch ihnen war anzusehen, dass sie keine wirkliche Idee hatten, wie sie es anstellen konnten, ihn aufzuhalten.  
  
Sie schwebte allein in einem unendlichen Meer aus Dunkelheit. In der Ferne erkannte sie blutrote Schatten, die wie Nordlichter über den dunklen Horizont flimmerten. Ihr schneeweißes Kleid war der einzige Lichtpunkt in dieser Dimension der ewigen Schwärze. "Wo bin ich?" fragte sie sich in Gedanken. "Was ist das für ein seltsamer Ort?" Sie konnte sich schwach daran erinnern, dass sie plötzlich nach vorn gezogen wurde, als sie dieses seltsame Dimensionsportal angesehen hatte. "Prinzessin", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und starrte in zwei körperlose rote Augen. Ein kurzer Schrei entfuhr ihr und sie versuchte diesen merkwürdigen Augen zu entkommen. "Gib Dir keine Mühe, kleine Prinzessin. Du befindest Dich hier in meiner Dimension in der ich -dank Dir und deinesgleichen- immer noch gefangen bin."  
  
Verständnislos erwiderte Serenity den Blick. "Was meinst Du damit? Wer bist Du?" fragte sie, doch im gleichen Moment wusste sie die Antwort. Hoffnungslos senkte sie die Augen. Diese Stimme, die durch die Macht der Dunkelheit so seltsam verzerrt klang, kam ihr gleich so bekannt vor. Ein metallisch klingendes Lachen erfüllte die Dimension und schien von überall her widerzuhallen. "Ich sehe, Du erkennst mich endlich. Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass jemand wie Du mich jemals besiegen konnte."  
  
Eine einzelne Träne rann über Serenitys Wange und verschwand spurlos in der unendlichen Tiefe des Raumes. "Chaos", hauchte sie entsetzt. Ein weiteres verzerrt klingendes Kichern bestätigte ihr die Vermutung. "Du liegst fast richtig, kleine Prinzessin. Doch inzwischen bin ich soviel mehr als das, was Du von mir in Erinnerung hast." Ungläubig sah Serenity auf und beobachtete, wie die körperlosen Augen verschwammen und sich mit der Dunkelheit der Umgebung zu einer festen Gestalt verbanden.  
  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später stand eine unglaublich schöne Frau vor der Prinzessin. Ihre bleiche, fast weiße Haut ergänzte sich perfekt zu ihren schwarzen, langen Haaren, die ihr bis weit auf den Rücken fielen. Dazu trug sie ein enges, schwarzes Kleid, dass in der Dunkelheit fast zu leuchten schien. "Bist du.Chaos?" fragte Serenity verwirrt. Die Frau lächelte kalt. "Was für ein Zufall. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, dass mir Deine Großmutter fast die gleiche Frage gestellt hatte, als sie mich zum ersten Mal in dieser Gestalt sah. Aber anders als sie wirst Du diese Begegnung nicht überleben." Die Prinzessin spürte, dass die Frau, die Chaos war ihre Macht konzentrierte, um sie in einem Angriff gegen sie zu schleudern. Ohne nachzudenken ließ sie ihren Silberkristall erscheinen, dessen warmes Licht ihr für einen Moment Trost spendete.  
  
"MOON GUARDIAN POWER - MAKE UP!"  
  
Doch die silberne Energie, die sie sonst immer umspülte, wenn sie sich in Sailor Moon verwandelte, blieb aus. Sie versuchte es noch einmal, doch nach einem Blick auf das lächelnde Gesicht von Chaos gab sie frustriert auf. "Das hätte Dir vorher klar sein müssen, Prinzessin", spottete Chaos. "In dieser Dimension bin ich die unangefochtene Herrscherin. Dein Kristall mag stark sein, doch diese unendliche Dunkelheit kann er nicht durchdringen." Ihre Augen begannen rot zu glühen. "Jedoch für eines wird er trotzdem ausreichen"; sagte sie langsam und kam dabei Serenity immer näher. "Er wird mich aus dieser Dimension befreien und mir die Wiedergeburt in die Welt ermöglichen." Entsetzt blickte die Prinzessin sie an. Es gab hier absolut keine Chance, ihr zu entkommen. Die einzige Möglichkeit sich ihr zu widersetzen war, die Macht ihres Kristalls irgendwie zu aktivieren. Sie hielt den Silberkristall schützend vor sich.  
  
"SILVERMOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Das Licht, dass der Kristall erzeugte, war nur ein schwaches Abbild dessen, was sie eigentlich erwartet hatte. Doch es genügte, um Chaos auf Distanz zu halten. "Gar nicht mal schlecht, Prinzessin", lobte Chaos sarkastisch. "Doch Du wirst diesen Zustand nicht lange aufrecht erhalten können. Diese Dimension entzieht Deinem Kristall langsam die Energie, sodass Du irgendwann doch klein beigeben musst." Serenity wollte es nicht zugeben, doch sie spürte allmählich, wie der Kristall immer mehr Energie benötigte, um das schützende Lichtfeld aufrecht zu erhalten. "Ich sehe Dir an, dass Du den sinkenden Energielevel langsam bemerkst. Wozu willst Du noch weiter kämpfen? Es gibt kein Entkommen aus dieser Dimension und Deine Freundinnen können Dir hier erst Recht nicht helfen." Verbissen bemühte sich Serenity, die Energie zu stabilisieren. "Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Ich vertraue auf meine Freundinnen. Wir werden Dich auch diesmal bezwingen."  
  
Chaos lächelte nur müde und beobachtete die Bemühungen der Prinzessin mit einer gewissen Befriedigung. "Weißt Du, ich wäre wohl auch ein bisschen enttäuscht, wenn Du nicht versuchen würdest, Dich zu wehren. Denn wozu hättest Du wohl den mächtigsten Sternenkristall des Universums, wenn Du damit nicht wenigstens versuchen würdest zu entkommen." Langsam näherte sie der Prinzessin, achtete jedoch darauf, den Lichtkreis des Silberkristalls nicht zu berühren. "Deine Anstrengungen amüsieren mich wirklich. Die Überheblichkeit, mit der die verschiedenen Sailor Senshi des Universums auf verschiedenste Art und Weise versucht haben, mich zu besiegen, ist geradezu lachhaft." Sie wanderte ein bisschen um den Lichtkreis herum, ließ jedoch die Prinzessin keine Sekunde aus den Augen, um ein eventuelles Anzeichen von Schwäche nicht zu verpassen. "Die größte Freude hat mir der Kampf mit Galaxia bereitet. Sie hatte tatsächlich die Macht, mich ernsthaft zu verletzen. Aber das war noch zu der Zeit, als sie das Licht der Hoffnung noch in ihrem Herzen trug. Diese besondere Art der Macht segnet nur die stärksten Sailor Senshi einer jeden Generation." Sie unterbrach sich kurz und warf ihr ein boshaftes Lachen zu. "Und Du glaubst jetzt, dass Du mir ohne diese Macht in meiner eigenen Dimension schaden könntest?"  
  
Serenity schreckte zurück. Wenn all das stimmte, was Chaos ihr da erzählte, hatte sie wirklich nicht den Hauch einer Chance. "Wir haben Dich schon einmal besiegt", gab sie dem bösen Wesen zurück. "Und ich wir werden Dich auch dieses Mal von hier vertreiben." Das war leichter gesagt als getan, denn die Zweifel hatten sich schon in ihr Herz geschlichen und brachten ihre Konzentration ins Wanken. "Dein Enthusiasmus ehrt Dich, Prinzessin. Aber unser Spiel beginnt mich allmählich zu ermüden. Ich sehe schon, dass Du mir nicht den Spaß bereiten kannst, den ich damals bei dem Kampf gegen Galaxia hatte." Sie zog sich ein paar Schritte zurück und blickte sie mit triumphierendem Blick an. "Jetzt werde ich Dir zeigen, wozu ich fähig bin."  
  
"CHAOS CRYSTAL POWER - MAKE UP!"  
  
Mit Entsetzen beobachtete Serenity, wie Chaos Mächte anrief, die - wie sie bisher immer glaubte - den Sailorkriegern des Lichts vorbehalten waren. Die gesamte Dunkelheit der Dimension schien sich um Chaos zu verdichten und einen Sailor-Fuku zu bilden. Fast erwartete sie, die böse Version von Galaxia zu sehen, gegen die sie vor fast einem Jahr gekämpft hatte. Doch die Sailor Senshi, die nun vor ihr stand, sah nur noch entfernt aus wie das Bild aus ihrer Erinnerung. Ihre Rüstung war pechschwarz, doch blieben ihre Haare diesmal schwarz statt feuerrot. Große, dunkle Fledermausflügel wuchsen aus ihrem Rücken und hingen nun drohend an ihrer Seite. Chaos blickte sie siegessicher an. "Überrascht, Prinzessin? Ich sehe es Dir an, dass Du damit nicht gerechnet hast. Du hast wohl geglaubt, dass ich dazu nicht in der Lage wäre." Sie lachte ein kaltes, freudloses Lachen. "Doch Du kannst sicher sein, dass Du nicht die Erste warst, die diesen Fehler gemacht hat." Sie schritt einige Meter um den Lichtkreis herum. "Damals in den Anfängen haben mich die mächtigen Krieger des Universums verspottet. Sie zeigten mit dem Finger auf mich und nannten mich "Chaos, die die nicht zum Stern wurde". Ich habe es ihnen allen gezeigt." Sie ballte ihre Faust und schwarze Energie loderte um sie herum auf. "Ich habe ihnen gezeigt, dass es keinen Stern braucht, um eine Sailor Senshi mit unglaublicher Macht zu sein. Und fortan wurde der Name Sailor Chaos nur noch mit einem Zittern auf den Lippen geflüstert." Wütend drehte sie sich zu Serenity um. "Es waren Krieger wie Du, die mich zu dem gemacht haben, was ich heute bin. Krieger, die sich nicht meiner Herrschaft beugen wollten und sich gegen mich auflehnten." Schwarze Blitz zuckten um ihren Körper. "Doch Du wirst genau das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wie alle anderen vor Dir."  
  
Mit diesen Worten sammelte sie ihre Energie und schleuderte sie in einem einzigen Blitz auf die verhasste Barriere des Lichts, die für all das stand, was sie verabscheute. Die Energie traf auf den Schutzschild und Serenity keuchte angestrengt auf. Was für eine unglaubliche Kraft Sailor Chaos hatte. Sie wusste genau, dass sie diesem Ansturm von Energie nicht lange würde standhalten können. Sie widerstand den prasselnden Energieblitzen noch einige Momente, doch dann gab die schützende Barriere aus Licht mit einem klirrenden Geräusch nach und Serenity wurde von der Wucht des Angriffes nach hinten geschleudert. Sailor Chaos beendete ihren Angriff und kam langsam auf die Prinzessin des Mondes zu. "Und das war auch der Grund, warum ihr mich damals besiegen konntet, Prinzessin. Diese Macht hätte ich niemals einsetzen können, als ich noch in Galaxias Körper steckte. Er wäre daran zerbrochen und ich hätte verloren. Doch jetzt kann ich Dir das ganze Spektrum meiner Macht zeigen" flüsterte sie mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  
Angestrengt erhob sich Serenity wieder und versuchte Chaos ins Gesicht zu blicken. Sie hatte verloren. Es tat ihr nicht mal besonders leid um sich selbst, doch sie trauerte um ihre Freundinnen, die nun in einer Welt des Bösen würden leben müssen, wenn sie nicht schon längst tot waren. All das, wofür sie die ganzen Jahre gekämpft hatten, war nun verloren. Plötzlich entdeckte sie hinter Chaos einen leuchtenden Lichtpunkt am Horizont. Was war das, fragte sie sich. Chaos schien das Licht noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. "Prinzessin", hörte sie eine flüsternde Stimme in ihrem Innern, die aus ferner Vergangenheit zu kommen schien. "Prinzessin, Du kannst die unendliche Macht Deines Silberkristalls jetzt noch nicht erkennen. Doch Dein Wunsch, Deinen Freundinnen und allen Menschen auf der Welt zu helfen, wird diese Macht erwecken. Prinzessin, entfache das Licht der Hoffnung." Serenity nickte, und ein wissendes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. "Vielen Dank, Mutter", flüsterte sie und erhob sich um Chaos entgegenzutreten. Verwirrt blickte diese sie an. "Hast Du noch nicht aufgegeben?" fragte sie spöttisch. "Nein", rief ihr Serenity mit fester Stimme entgegen. "Ich werde niemals aufgeben. Das Licht der Hoffnung in unseren Herzen wird erst dann für immer erlöschen, wenn wir aufhören, an unseren Sieg zu glauben. Ich vertraue darauf, dass meine Freundinnen und ich Dich auch diesmal aus unserer Welt vertreiben werden. Damals habe ich Galaxia versprochen, dass das Chaos nie wieder eine Bedrohung für diese Welt sein wird. Und dabei soll es auch bleiben." Chaos hob wütend die Hand und deutete mit einem Finger auf die Prinzessin. "Wir werden ja sehen, wohin Dich Dein Vertrauen bringt!" Schwarze Blitze zuckten aus ihren Fingern und Serenity beschwor noch einmal die Mächte ihres Kristalls. Die Grundfesten der Dimension erbebten, als die beiden Mächte aufeinandertrafen. 


	23. Sailor Moon Harmony 22 Die Macht der Fr...

Kapitel 22 - Die Macht der Freundschaft  
  
Der Himmel um die dunkle Kathedrale verdüsterte sich und schwarze Blitze zuckten aus den schweren Gewitterwolken. Die Menschen, die sich in der näheren Umgebung des angeblichen Gotteshauses aufhielten, gingen auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause und waren der festen Überzeugung, dass der Weltuntergang bevorstünde. Die schwarzen Wolken verdeckten den Mond, wurden jedoch immer wieder von einem starken Wind zurückgedrängt, sodass man den Eindruck gewinnen konnte, dass Licht und Dunkelheit um die Herrschaft über den Himmel stritten. "Usagi, ich hoffe es geht Dir gut", flüsterte Ikuko Tsukino besorgt, als sie von ihrem Küchenfenster aus das wechselnde Wetter beobachtete.  
  
Im Innern der Kathedrale tobte der Kampf noch heftiger. Die Senshi versuchten immer noch, sich Nocturns ununterbrochenen Angriffen zu widersetzen, doch ihre Kräfte wurden allmählich schwächer. Die Energie des Oberhaupts der dunklen Bruderschaft schien immer noch ungebrochen zu sein. Die Kriegerinnen versteckten sich hinter umgestürzten Säulen und setzen ihre Attacken ein, um ihren Feind wenigstens ein bisschen zu schwächen. "Es ist zwecklos", keuchte Charon angestrengt. "Egal, welche Macht wir auch gegen ihn einsetzen, sie wird sofort absorbiert." Terra stimmte ihr zu. "Du hast recht, aber. " Sie überlegte kurz. "Aber haben wirklich alle versucht, ihn mit ihren Kräften zu schwächen?" Angestrengt beobachtete sie die anderen Senshi, die sich in der Halle verteilt hatten. "Hat es Saturn schon mit ihren neuen Kräften versucht? Sie schützt die anderen immer nur. Ich habe sie aber noch nie eine andere Attacke einsetzen sehen." Erstaunt beobachtete Charon die Jüngste der Sailor Senshi. Ihre Macht war ganz offensichtlich schnell gewachsen und sie konnte mehrere Schutzschilde problemlos stabilisieren, doch Terra hatte Recht. Eine neue Attacke hatte sie noch nicht eingesetzt. "Saturn", rief sie der Kriegerin zu, die sich daraufhin überrascht umdrehte. Shakira deutete mit eindeutigen Handbewegungen zu Nocturn hinauf, doch Saturn schüttelte nur ängstlich den Kopf. "Was ist bloß. Wartet einen Moment auf mich", sagte sie zu den anderen Senshi und rannte zu der Kriegerin des Saturn. Nur knapp entging sie einem Blitz, bevor sie sie erreichte. "Saturn, was ist los mit Dir? Du hast doch bestimmt auch eine neue Kraft erhalten. Warum setzt Du sie nicht gegen ihn ein?"  
  
"SILENT WALL!"  
  
Saturn beschwor einen weiteren Schutzschild, um die schwarze Energie abzuwehren. "Meine neue Attacke erfordert große Konzentration. Ich müsste alle Schilde, die errichtet habe, herunterfahren und wäre für wenige Augenblicke völlig wehrlos. Ich kann einfach nicht riskieren, dass ihr dabei verletzt werdet." Shakira sah sie verblüfft an. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie Saturn schützen konnte, als plötzlich unerwartete Hilfe kam. "Kein Problem", rief Nemesis ihnen zu, die das Gespräch offensichtlich mitbekommen hatte. "Wir drei werden uns schon um Nocturn kümmern." Bei diesen Worten trat Vulcan hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. Sie war schon etwas angeschlagen, hielt ihren Talisman trotzdem kampfbereit vor sich. Saturn blickte ihnen lange in die Augen. "Also gut", meinte sie schließlich. "Dann fangen wir an." Die drei Senshi postierten sich vor Saturn und machten sich dazu bereit, ihre Mächte anzurufen. "JETZT!" rief Saturn und ließ den Schild vor ihnen fallen.  
  
Scheinbar hatte Nocturn auf genau solch eine Gelegenheit gewartet. "Dummköpfe", spottete er und ließ seine schwarze Energie auf sie niederfahren.  
  
"NEMESIS MIDNIGHT EXECUTION!"  
  
Eine Sphäre der Dunkelheit bildete sich vor ihnen und wehrte die ersten Blitze ab. Dann schossen zwei Sicheln aus dunkelblauer Energie auf ihren Feind zu. Mit einer Handbewegung, mit der man sonst lästige Fliegen verscheucht, blockte Nocturn diese Attacke ab. "Verdammt", fluchte Nemesis. "Wann ist er bloß so stark geworden?" Ihr Feind lächelte sie diabolisch an. "Gebt es doch endlich auf, lästiges Sailorpack. Jetzt, wo unsere Herrin bald in dieser Welt auftaucht, kann mir niemand mehr etwas anhaben." Nemesis zog sich wütend einige Schritte zurück, um Saturn -wenn nötig- noch mit ihrem Körper zuschützen. Vulcan trat jetzt nach vorne, um ihr Glück zu versuchen. "Merkt Ihr denn nicht, dass unser Kampf mir lediglich ein müdes Lachen beschert? Niemand von Euch hat die Macht, mir Schaden zuzufügen." Wieder lächelte er. "Und diejenige, die es könnte, ist nun auf ewig im Reich der Schatten verloren." Sprachlos vor Zorn sammelte Vulcan ihre Mächte um sich, um ihrem Feind eine Lektion zu erteilen.  
  
"VULCAN METALLIC ARMAGEDDON!"  
  
Die Erde bebte leicht und scharfe Pfeile aus glänzendem Metall prasselten auf ihren Gegner nieder. "War das schon alles?" spottete Nocturn. "Mit so einer lächerlichen Attacke könnt Ihr gar nichts ausrichten!" Vulcan lächelte und fixierte ihren Gegner. "Wart's nur ab", rief sie und ließ ihren Hammer auf den Boden niederfahren. Verblüfft starrte Nocturn sie. Plötzlich wurde der Saal von einem weiteren leichten Beben erschüttert und dort, wo die Metallpfeile im Boden steckten, schoss ein Schwall glühender Magma auf ihn zu. In letzter Sekunde konnte er eine schützende Barriere um sich errichten, doch die glühende Hitze machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. "Nicht schlecht", lobte er die Sailor Senshi. "Aber noch lange nicht gut genug." Mit diesen Worten schoss er eine Salve schwarzer Energie ab, die die drei Senshi an die hintere Wand schleuderte und ihm den Blick auf Saturn freigab. Was er dort sah, beunruhigte ihn etwas. Die Kriegerin stand völlig regungslos mit erhobener Sense auf dem Schlachtfeld. Um sie herum spielten weiße und schwarze Energien, die von ihrer eigenen violetten Aura gehalten und verbunden wurden. In dieser Energie spürte er das Potential, dass ihn möglicherweise doch noch aufhalten konnte. Die Kriegerin hatte die Augen geschlossen und sammelte immer mehr Energie um sich. "Ihr habt mich reingelegt", schrie er und machte sich daran dieses Ärgernis aus dem Weg zu räumen.  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete Saturn die Augen und blickte ihn mit eiskalten Augen an. Nocturn zuckte überrascht zurück. Für einen kurzen Moment sah diese kleine Kriegerin aus wie die Göttin des Todes persönlich. Er fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. "Das wirst Du nicht schaffen", rief er der Kriegerin zu und konzentrierte seine Energie. Saturn hob unwiderruflich die Sense über ihren Kopf und setze ihre Macht frei.  
  
"SATURN TWILIGHT EQUIPOISE!"  
  
Die Mauern der Kathedrale wurden von heftigen Erschütterungen heimgesucht, als die gegensätzlichen Energien von Licht und Dunkelheit, verbunden durch die Macht des Saturn, einen riesigen Energieball formten, der auf Nocturn zuschoss und mühelos die Barriere durchbrach, die dieser errichtet hatte. Die darauffolgende Explosion erzeugte eine Druckwelle, die die Senshi auf die Knie zwang und nach hinten warf. Saturn stand immer noch aufrecht, klammerte sich jedoch erschöpft an ihre Sense. "Du hast es geschafft, Saturn", jubelte Nemesis und stürmte nach vorne, um ihre Freundin zu umarmen. Diese sah zufrieden zu ihr auf. "Ja", flüsterte sie. "Ich hoffe es." Jetzt kamen auch die anderen Sailor Senshi aus ihrem Versteck und umringten Saturn. "Das war ganz unglaublich, Saturn", sagte Pluto mit tiefem Respekt. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Du solche Macht hast", gratulierten Uranus und Neptun.  
  
"VORSICHT!" rief Lilith erschrocken und schubste die Gruppe zur Seite. Ein schwarzer Blitz schlug an der Stelle ein, an der sie eben noch alle gestanden hatten. "Was war das?" fragte Jupiter verwirrt. Entsetzt deutete Merkur auf die Spitze der Empore. Die Blicke der restlichen Senshi folgten ihr und auch ihre Augen wurden groß. Aus der Rauchwolke, die bei der Explosion entstanden war, trat Nocturn heraus. Seine blutrote Robe hing in Fetzen an ihm herunter und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er trotz allem von Saturn Attacke schwer angeschlagen war. "Das . werdet ihr . mir büßen", stieß er mit schwerer Stimme heraus. Seine Augen begannen in einem gefährlichen Rot zu glühen und jede der Sailor Senshi wusste, dass keine von ihnen im Moment noch die Energie hatte, um ihm etwas entgegen zu setzen. Seine Aura blitzte in einem bedrohlichen Schwarz auf und hilflos erwarteten die Sailor Senshi seinen nächsten Angriff. "Halt", rief Lilith ihrem Vater zu. Sowohl Nocturn als auch die Sailor Senshi blickten die Kriegerin des dunklen Mondes verwirrt an. Sie trat nach vorne und stellte sich zwischen Nocturn und das Sailorteam. "Was soll das, Envinity?" spottete Nocturn. "Willst Du Dich für Deine neuen Freunde opfern?" Er lachte laut. "Das hat keinen Sinn. Ihr werdet sowieso alle sterben." Lilith sah ihm weiter unerschrocken entgegen. "Ich habe nicht vor, für andere zu sterben", rief sie laut. "Ich werde diejenige sein, die Dich besiegt und verhindert, dass heute irgendjemand außer Dir stirbt!"  
  
"Dumme kleine Prinzessin", zischte Chaos der Prinzessin des weißen Mondes entgegen. Du weißt ganz genau, dass Du keine Möglichkeit hast, zu entkommen. Wenn Du mir Deinen Kristall übergibst, verspreche Ich, dass ich Deine leere Hülle mit in die Menschenwelt nehmen werde, damit Du neben Deinen Freundinnen sterben kannst. Wenn Du es nicht tust, wirst Du für immer hier als Phantom umherirren und Du wirst niemals wieder das Licht Deiner Welt sehen." Angestrengt konzentrierte Serenity ihre Energie und verbannte die dunklen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Die Stimme ihrer Mutter hatte zu ihr gesprochen und ihr gesagt, dass der Wunsch, allen Menschen zu helfen, die unendliche Macht des Silberkristalls aktivieren konnte. So lange noch dieser winzige Funke Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen brannte, würde sie niemals den Lügen von Chaos nachgeben. "Du kannst mir anbieten, was Du willst. Ich vertraue darauf, dass meine Freundinnen einen Weg finden werden, um mich aus dieser Dimension zu befreien. Und dann werden wir Dich für immer hier einschließen." Chaos lachte verächtlich. "Das ist unmöglich für sie, du Närrin. Auch wenn sie an Macht dazu gewonnen haben, so sind sie doch untereinander zu uneins, um all ihre Macht auf dieses eine Ziel zu konzentrieren. Denn das ist die Vorraussetzung dafür. Und um erst mal in die Nähe des Portals zu gelangen, müssen sie meine Marionette besiegen. Und das ist praktisch ebenso unmöglich, da er durch die Verbindung zu dieser Dimension eine unglaublich starke Macht gewonnen hat." Serenity ließ sich nicht von ihrem Ziel abbringen, auch wenn sie allmählich wieder die Zweifel spürte, die ihr schon bei letzten Mal zum Verhängnis wurden.  
  
Verblüfft betrachtete Nocturn seine Tochter. Ein leises Kichern, das sich bald in ein dröhnendes Lachen steigerte, war die Antwort. "Du . Du willst mich besiegen", höhnte er abfällig. "Ich werde Dir gerne den Gefallen tun und Dir das Gegenteil beweisen." Verächtlich musterte sie ihren Vater. "Ich bin bereit", sagte sie bloß. "Laß den Quatsch, Lilith", zischte Uranus. "Es wird der Prinzessin nicht helfen, wenn Du versuchst, Dich hier zu profilieren." Die Angesprochene schaute kurz über ihre Schulter. "Uranus", begann sie tonlos. "Ich weiß, dass Du mir nicht vertraust. Doch auch ich bin eine Prinzessin des Mondes und kann durchaus meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen." "Punkt für sie", hörte sie Neptun flüstern, die die fluchende Uranus weiter nach hinten zog. Lilith wandte sich wieder zu ihrem Vater um. "Also dann", sagte sie nur. "Fangen wir an." Ihr Vater nickte nur und konzentrierte seine schwarze Macht um sich, um sie in einem einzigen Strahl negativer Energie auf Lilith zu feuern.  
  
"SHADOW SPLITTER!"  
  
Die Schattenenergie, die von Lilith ausging, prallte mit voller Wucht auf die ihres Vaters und einige Zeit waren sich die beiden vollkommen ebenbürtig. Doch ganz langsam gelang es Nocturn, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Angestrengt versuchte Lilith noch ihre letzten Reserven zu mobilisieren, wurde jedoch immer weiter zurückgedrängt. "Lilith", rief Uranus wütend. "Lass es endlich sein und bring Dich in Sicherheit." Die Prinzessin des zweiten Erdenmondes schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Sie konnte jetzt noch nicht aufgeben. Sie musste einen Weg finden, Serenity zu retten. Sie war die Erste, die ihr in ihrem Leben jemals vertraut hatte und für sie eingestanden war. Wie konnte sie sie jetzt nur im Stich lassen, wo sie doch soviel für sie getan hatte. Nein, sie würde nicht aufgeben. Sie war sich sicher, dass in der Schattendimension Serenity gerade gegen die dunkle Herrin kämpfte und auch nicht aufgeben würde. "Ich werde nicht aufgeben", rief sie ihrem Vater und auch den Sailorkriegern entgegen. "Wir werden die Prinzessin retten und diesen Albtraum beenden!" Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl durchströmte sie plötzlich und im Geiste hörte sie wieder die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die zu ihr sprach: "Envinity, benutze Deinen Talisman, um Nocturn aufzuhalten." Verwirrt öffnete Lilith wieder die Augen. Welchen Talisman konnte sie meinen? Hartnäckig versuchte sie immer noch, die schwarze Energie Nocturns abzuwenden, doch sie drang immer weiter zu ihr vor.  
  
Plötzlich begann die Luft vor ihr zu flimmern und eine Kugel aus dunklem und weißem Licht bildete sich vor ihren Augen. Im Innern konnte sie ein Schwert erkennen, dass diese Lichter in sich aufnahm und hundertfach zurückwarf. "Ein Spiegelschwert", rief sie überrascht aus. "Dieses Schwert ist der Talisman der Königsfamilie des Lilith, Prinzessin. Ergreife ihn und Deine ganze Macht wird sich entfalten!" Ohne lange zu überlegen, ergriff Lilith das Schwert und war überwältigt von der Macht, die sie durchfuhr. Mit neuem Mut wandte sie sich Nocturn zu und erhob ihr Schwert. Mit Genugtuung erkannte sie die Angst, die sie in den Augen ihres Vaters lesen konnte. "Das war's dann wohl", meinte sie nur und setzte ihre ganze Macht frei.  
  
"LILITH DARK INSOMNIA!"  
  
Die Klinge ihres Schwertes erstrahlte in einer Mischung aus heller und dunkler Energie, die ein undurchdringliches Kraftfeld erschuf. Mit einem Satz sprang sie nach oben und schwang die Klinge in Richtung ihres Vaters. Nocturn setzte noch einmal all seine Energie ein, um den tödlichen Schlag abzuwehren, doch das Spiegelschwert bahnte sich eine Schneise durch die schwarzen Blitze. Lilith schloss die Augen, und schwang das Schwert ein letztes Mal und spürte, wie es mühelos durch den schwarzen Schutzschild ihres Vaters und direkt danach durch Fleisch und Knochen schnitt. Tränen der Trauer rannen über ihr Gesicht, als sie die Augen aufschlug und ihrem Vater ein letztes Mal ins Gesicht sah. "Es tut mir so leid, Vater", flüsterte sie weinend. Für einen Moment meinte sie ein Lächeln im Gesicht Nocturns zu sehen, als er ihr sanft über die Wange strich und mit brechender Stimme: "Meine Tochter", flüsterte. Mit einem Ruck riss sie das Schwert nach vorne und beobachtete, wie der Körper ihres Vaters nach hinten fiel, wo er dann regungslos auf dem schwarzen Samt des Altars liegen blieb.  
  
Weinend sackte sie auf der Empore zusammen und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sich alle Sailor Senshi hinter ihr versammelt hatten, bis sie plötzlich eine tröstende Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Langsam sah sie auf und war ehrlich überrascht, in Uranus mitleidvolles Gesicht zu blicken. "Mein Beileid, Lilith", sagte sie nur und erhob sich wieder. Lilith war sich nicht sicher, doch sie meinte, eine Träne in Uranus Augenwinkel gesehen zu haben. "Danke", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und erhob sich mit zittrigen Beinen. Sofort waren Merkur und Mars an ihrer Seite, um sie zu stützen. "Vorsichtig", sagten sie besorgt. "Du hast sehr viel Energie verloren und solltest Dich erst mal ausruhen." Müde hielt sich Lilith an den beiden fest, schreckte jedoch sofort wieder hoch. "Nein, wir müssen Serenity befreien. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis die dunkle Herrin in diese Welt eintreten kann." Sie blickte in die geschockten Gesichter ihrer Mitstreiterinnen und versuchte ihnen alles zu erklären. "Ihr scheint nicht zu verstehen. Ich kenne meinen Vater. Er wird es so eingerichtet haben, dass seine Energie nach seinem Tod der Herrin zugute kommen wird. Sie wird bald hier eintreffen und wenn wir Serenity vorher nicht befreit haben, wird sie für immer in der Schattendimension eingeschlossen sein." Die Sailor Senshi blickten sich hilflos an. "Wie können wir ihr denn helfen?" fragte Persephone schließlich. ""Wir haben bisher doch immer nur gedacht, dass Nocturn unser größter Feind wäre. Dieser Vorfall kam völlig unvorhergesehen." Hektisch sah sich Uranus um, als ihr Blick auf das Dimensionsportal fiel. "Dann versuchen wir es doch mit einem Frontalangriff", rief sie und stürmte auf das Portal zu. Lilith wollte sie noch aufhalten, doch jegliche Warnung kam zu spät. Bevor sie das Portal erreichen konnte, wurde Uranus von schwarzen Blitzen getroffen und zurück geschleudert. Neptun lief zu ihrer Freundin und half ihr beim Aufstehen. "Also so geht es schon mal nicht", schloss Uranus frustriert.  
  
"Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, wie wir Usagi da raus helfen können", meldete sich Amis Stimme. Alle blickten die Kriegerin des Eises an, die bisher geschwiegen hatte. "Wir müssen versuchen, all unsere Energie auf sie zu übertragen und ihr so die Macht zu geben, das Portal von der anderen Seite zu durchqueren." Jupiter schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das funktioniert. Hier. Schau mal." Sie rief ein paar kleine Blitze herbei und schleuderte diese auf das Portal. Bevor sie es berühren konnten, wurden sie von der schwarzen Energie neutralisiert. "Auch wenn unsere Mächte nun gewachsen sind, werden wir es auch mit vereinter Macht nicht schaffen, diese Barriere zu durchdringen." Ami blickte betroffen zu Boden. "Ich glaube, es gibt doch eine Möglichkeit", sagte Terra leise. Überrascht blickten alle Miharu an, die daraufhin ein wenig rot anlief. "Ich glaube zumindest, dass es eine Möglichkeit ist", gab sie zu Bedenken. "Spuck's schon aus, Terra", rief Uranus ungeduldig. "Wir sind hier sozusagen in Eile!" Miharu nickte eilig und zeigte auf Lilith. "Die Antwort steht hier unter uns. Sie ist zwar die Kriegerin des Lilith, doch sie wurde - ebenso wie Serenity - als Prinzessin des Mondes geboren. Sie muss also auch einen Mondkristall haben, der an Macht zwar nicht an den Silberkristall heranreicht, jedoch mächtiger ist als alles, was wir zu bieten haben. Und da ist noch eine Sache. Versteht ihr denn nicht, was ihr Talisman aussagt? Ein Spiegelschwert?" Sie sah sich um, konnte jedoch bei niemandem erkennen, dass er die Antwort wusste. Nur die Kriegerin des Merkur schien zu wissen, worauf sie hinauswollte. Eilig fuhr sie fort: "Lilith und Serenity sind wie die Seiten eines Spiegels. Wie die helle und die dunkle Seite einer Medaille. Sie sind miteinander verbunden, versteht Ihr? Und genau da liegt unser Vorteil." Sie ging gerade soweit an das Portal heran, um von der schwarzen Energie nicht berührt zu werden. "Wenn Lilith es schafft, mit ihrem Mondkristall eine Verbindung zu Serenity herzustellen, können wir dadurch unsere Macht zu ihr lenken."  
  
Die Sailor Senshi sahen die Kriegerin der Erde mit neuem Respekt. Solch eine Idee hätte ihr wirklich niemand zugetraut. "Fantastisch", flüsterte Merkur anerkennend. "Versuchen wir es", rief Mars aufgeregt. "Was haben wir schon zu verlieren?" ergänzte Venus ihre Freundin. Auch die anderen Sailor Senshi nickten und blickten Lilith erwartungsvoll an. "Ich werde mein Bestes geben", versprach diese schließlich.  
  
Chaos lachte triumphierend. "Ich sehe Dir Deine Zweifel regelrecht an, Prinzessin", rief sie laut. "Auch wenn Du glaubst, sie aus Deinem Herzen vertrieben zu haben. Deine Energie wird schwächer und dann wird es ein Leichtes für mich sein, diesen elenden Lichtwall erneut zu zerschmettern. Meine Energie dagegen wird immer stärker und schon bald werde ich in Deine Welt einfallen und MEIN Reich dort errichten." Serenity zitterte leicht bei ihren Worten, da sie spürte, da sie nur zu wahr waren. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto weniger Hoffnung gab es, dass die Sailor Senshi es schaffen würden, sie zu befreien. Und je weniger Hoffnung es gab, desto weniger Kontrolle hatte sie über die Macht ihres Silberkristalls. Wie sollte sie unter diesen Umständen die Macht finden, die sie so dringend brauchte?  
  
Die Sailor Senshi hatten sich in einem Halbkreis um das Dimensionsportal postiert. Lilith stand an der Spitze des Kreises und starrte direkt in die unendliche Dunkelheit, die hinter dem Portal auf sie lauerte. "Ich hoffe, dass es gut geht", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zum Rest des Teams. Saturn lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. "Keine Angst", flüsterte sie leise. "Sie alle.", dabei zeigte auf den Rest des Sailorteams. "Sie alle glauben an Dich. Und sie wissen, dass niemand anders als Du unsere Prinzessin wirst retten können." Lilith seufzte schwer. Um wie vieles einfacher wäre das Leben gewesen, wenn sie nicht zu den Sailor Senshi gestoßen wäre. "Dann werde ich sie nicht enttäuschen", flüsterte sie, mit neuer Zuversicht erfüllt, zurück. "Sind alle bereit?" fragte sie halblaut in die Runde?" Alle nickten und blickten sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Lilith schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Macht. Sie fühlte tief in sich hinein, bis sie endlich die Quelle all ihrer Macht fühlte. Doch sie zögerte einen Moment. Was würde geschehen, wenn sie nicht die Kraft aufbringen konnte, die von ihr erwartet wurde? "Keine Angst, meine kleine Prinzessin"; hörte sie sanft die Stimme ihrer Mutter. "Alles, was Du willst, wird Dir gelingen, wenn Du nur fest daran glaubst." Ja, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Ich werde es schaffen: Ich werde Serenity und die Welt retten!  
  
Ein leuchtendes Licht erschien vor ihr. Erstaunt blickte sie hinein. In seinem Innern erkannte sie einen Kristall, der die Form einer dunklen Kristallrose hatte. "Mein Mondkristall", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. Sie hielt die Hände um ihn und hob ihn über den Kopf.  
  
"DARK MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Der Energieausbruch war gewaltig. Trotz der Dunkelheit des Kristalls quoll weißes wärmendes Licht aus ihm hervor. Dieser Strahl aus Licht schoss nach vorne und prallte gegen daß Schutzschild des Portals. Doch Lilith erkannte, dass ihre Energie langsam aber sicher immer weiter in das Portal vordrang. Sie schloss wieder die Augen, um den telepathischen Kontakt zu Serenity zu suchen. "Hilf mir, Mutter", bat sie im Geiste. Sie erhielt zwar keine Antwort, doch spürte sie, dass ihre Mutter bei ihr war.  
  
Das Licht wurde schwächer. Serenity erkannte, dass sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Das Licht ihres Kristalls ebbte langsam ab und sie konnte erkennen, dass die schwarze Macht von Chaos, die im Moment immer noch gegen den Schild aus Licht prasselte, ihr langsam immer näher kam. Plötzlich, ganz weit entfernt am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung, spürte sie eine andere Art von Energie. "Serenity", hörte sie eine schwache Stimme rufen. Halb hatte sie erwartet , die Stimme ihrer Mutter zu hören, doch das war etwas völlig anderes. Verwirrt brauchte sie einen Moment, bis sie die Stimme erkannte. "Envinity?" fragte sie erstaunt. Chaos stutzte.  
  
"Alles klar", rief Lilith laut den anderen zu. "Ich hab die Verbindung gefunden. Jetzt schickt ihr schnell Eure Energie, bevor ich sie wieder verliere!" Die anderen Sailor Senshi nickten und riefen die Mächte ihrer Schutzplaneten und Sternenkristalle an.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUN CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"SUN CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"NEMESIS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"VULCAN CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"PERSEPHONE CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
CHARON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Lilith spürte die unglaublichen Energien der Sailor Senshi des Sonnensystems neben sich aufsteigen und durch den Nexus, den sie geschaffen hatte, zu ihrer Prinzessin eilen. Als letztes gab sie noch all ihre Energie dazu.  
  
"LILITH CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Ein weißer Schmetterling aus reinem Licht formte sich aus ihrem Kristall und flog mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit in das Portal. Erschöpft brach Lilith zusammen. Sie sah sich um und erkannte, dass es auch den restlichen Kriegern nicht anders erging. "Das war alles, was wir für sie tun konnten. Jetzt liegt es an ihr..."  
  
Serenity sank auf die Knie. Lange würde sie die Macht des Silberkristalls nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten können. Sie hatte sich die Stimme von Envinity wohl doch nur eingebildet. Ihr Gehirn schien ihr allmählich etwas vorzugaukeln. Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihr. Sie musste einsehen, dass es für sie keine Hoffnung mehr gab. Chaos hatte Recht. Ihre Freundinnen würden es niemals schaffen, bis hierher vorzudringen. Ihr Silberkristall flackerte bedrohlich und Chaos hob ihre Hand, um mit einer letzten Energieentladung die Barriere zu zerbrechen.  
  
In der Sekunde, in der der Lichtschild zerbrach und Chaos sich der Prinzessin näherte, fuhr eine ungeheure Macht in den Silberkristall und erfüllte ihn mit neuem Leben. Erstaunt sah Sailor Moon auf. Ihr Kristall leuchtete in allen Farben des Regenbogens und es schien ihr, als würden aus ihm die Stimmen ihrer Freundinnen zu ihr sprechen. Auch Chaos betrachtete diese neue Entwicklung mit einer Mischung aus Beunruhigung und wachsendem Ärger. "Soll das ein letztes Aufbäumen sein, Prinzessin?", rief sie und stürmte nach vorne. Wieder strahlte weiße Energie aus dem Kristall und stoppte den Angriff von Chaos, doch diesmal geschah noch etwas anderes. Aus dem Kristall traten nacheinander farbige Schmetterlinge aus reinem Licht aus. Jeder in der Farbe eines der Planeten des Sonnensystems. Sie bildeten einen lebenden Regenbogen, der Serenity schützend umflatterte. "Nein", ächzte Chaos. "Das werde ich nicht zulassen." Doch es war schon zu spät. Der letzte Schmetterling, der aus dem Kristall austrat war silbern und die Prinzessin erkannte ihn als die Verkörperung ihrer eigenen Energie. Die restlichen Schmetterlinge begannen nun immer schneller um ihn zu kreisen und bildeten so einen Kreisel aus buntem Licht. Mit einem letzten Lichtblitz vereinten sich alle zu einem einzigen Energieball, der einen leuchtenden Talisman hinterließ.  
  
Serenitys Augen wurden groß. Vor ihr, in der unendlichen Dunkelheit dieser Dimension, schwebte eine leuchtende Harfe. Sie war silbern und so filigran gearbeitet, dass sie dachte, sie würde bei der ersten Berührung zerbrechen. Fast durchsichtige, weiße Flügel befanden sich auf ihrer Seite und die Saiten schienen eine eigene zauberhafte Melodie in die Luft zu weben. Ein kristallener Mond befand sich am unteren Ende und die Symbole der Planeten zierten den Körper der Harfe. Zögernd griff die Prinzessin danach und wurde in eine Aura aus Licht gehüllt, als ihre Finger das kühle Metall des Talismans berührten. Es schien, als würde die Harfe zu ihr sprechen; als würde all das Wissen der vergangenen Zeitalter durch die sanfte Melodie in ihren Kopf gelangen. Mit einem Mal wusste sie, was für ein Talisman das war. "Eine Planetenharfe", flüsterte sie ehrfurchtsvoll. "Dieser Talisman erscheint nur den stärksten und mächtigsten Herrschern mancher Sonnensysteme. Seine Harmonie birgt die Einheit aller Planeten des Systems und gibt seinem Herrscher die Möglichkeit, ungeahnte Kräfte zu entwickeln.  
  
"Auch dieses Spielzeug wird Dir nicht mehr helfen, Prinzessin", rief Chaos wahnsinnig vor Wut und feuerte einen weiteren Energiestrahl auf sie ab. Serenity klammerte sich an den Talisman und wie von selbst glitten ihre Hände über die glänzenden Seiten. Eine wundervolle Melodie ertönte und warmes Licht strömte aus der Harfe, die die Energie des Chaos einfach neutralisierte. Nun wusste Serenity, was sie zu tun hatte. Sanft strichen ihre Hände wieder über die Seiten und sie ließ sich von der Macht der Melodie tragen.  
  
"MOON HARMONY POWER - MAKE UP!"  
  
Die vertraute, silberne Energie hüllte sie wieder ein. Doch um so vieles mächtiger und reiner, wie sie es sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht hätte vorstellen können. Sie spürte, wie die Harmonie der Harfe ihren Körper erfüllte und ihre Macht mit der ihren verband. Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, hatte sie sich wieder verwandelt, doch mit was für einem Unterschied. Ihr Kragen und ihre Handschuhe sowie ihre Stiefel waren silbern. Sie hatte nun wieder einen einfachen Rock, der in allen Regenbogenfarben strahlte und vorne mit einem goldenen und einem silbernen Band zusammengehalten wurde. Ihre Brosche hatte die Form eines einzelnen 16- strahligen Sterns, wobei jeder Strahl eine andere Farbe hatte, die in der Mitte zu einem silbernen Halbmond zusammenliefen. Das Beeindruckendste waren jedoch ihre Flügel. Wo sie früher als Eternal Sailor Moon engelsgleiche Flügel hatte, besaßen sie nun sie Form von Schmetterlingsflügeln, die in reinem Weiß leuchteten. Eingehüllt in diese Aura aus Macht blickte sie Chaos an, die sich vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zurückgezogen hatte. "Ich stehe für das Licht der Hoffnung und für die Einheit der Sailor Senshi in diesem Sonnensystem. Ich bin das Licht, dass die Dunkelheit erleuchtet und gemeinsam mit meinen Freundinnen werde ich Dich für immer von hier verbannen." Chaos zischte wütend. "Du glaubst, ein neues Kostüm macht Eindruck auf mich. Da musst Du schon andere Saiten aufziehen." Erneut spielten schwarze und blutrote Blitze um ihre Finger und es war zu erkennen, dass sie nicht mehr lange zögern wurde.  
  
Mit einer nie gekannten inneren Ruhe erfüllt ließ Harmony Sailor Moon ihren Mondstab erscheinen. Auch er hatte seine Form verändert. An seiner Spitze saß nun ein kleineres Modell der Planetenharfe und mächtige weiße Flügel krönten das Zepter. Wieder spürte sie diese Aura aus Licht, die sie schützend umgab.  
  
Rasend vor Zorn sammelte Sailor Chaos all ihre Macht und feuerte sie auf die Sailor Senshi ab, die für all das stand, was sie verabscheute. Anmutig hob Sailor Moon ihr neues Zepter in die Höhe und beschwor zum ersten Mal ihre neue Macht.  
  
"HARMONY MOON CRYSTAL ALLIANCE!"  
  
Die Macht jeder Sailor Senshi verband sich in diesem Zepter zu einem einzigen, makellosen Licht. Die Macht, die Sailor Moon in diesem Licht spürte, stellte die von Chaos wenigstens für diesen Moment in den Schatten. Immer weiter und weiter breitete sich die strahlende Aura aus und erfüllte diese Dimension, die bisher nur Schatten und Schrecken gekannt hatte, mit dem Licht der Hoffnung. Dem Licht, dass selbst in tiefster Finsternis niemals aufhört zu leuchten.  
  
Angespannt beobachtete das Sailorteam das Dimensionsportal und trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als plötzlich gleißendes Licht daraus hervorquoll. In einer Aura aus silberner Energie, stieg Sailor Moon aus dem Portal und sah ihre Freundinnen dankbar an. Verblüfft betrachtete das Sailorteam die Kriegerin des weißen Mondes. Die Macht, die sie ausstrahlte war unbeschreiblich und ihr Licht strahlte über allem. "Ich danke Euch", sagte sie schlicht und lächelte sie an. Freudig umringe das Sailorteam seine Anführerin, die nun jedoch wieder angespannt zu dem Portal blickte. "Lasst uns dafür sorgen, dass das hier nie wieder irgendwem Schaden bringt", sagte sie ernst. Gerade wollte sie ihr Zepter erheben, als sie alle plötzlich eine neue Stimme vernahmen. "Nicht so schnell, Prinzessin." Sailor Moon erstarrte. Konnte es sein? Nein, das war unmöglich. Ein Gesicht tauchte aus dem Portal auf und Sailor Moon trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Chaos grinste sie an. "Der Spaß soll doch nicht ohne mich losgehen, oder?" Das Sailorteam sprang entsetzt zurück. "Sailor Moon, wer ist das?" fragten Mars und Jupiter gleichzeitig. Sailor Moon fixierte ihre Gegnerin kühl. "Chaos" sagte sie schlicht zu den anderen, doch dieses einfache Wort zeigte verblüffende Wirkung. "Chaos", rief Venus panisch. "Wie kann das sein. Ich dachte, es wäre von dieser Welt vertrieben?" "Das ist es immer noch", antwortete Sailor Moon. "Noch ist es nicht ganz in unserer Welt." Chaos lachte höhnisch. "Es kann sich jedoch nur noch um wenige Augenblicke handeln. Und dann kann mich niemand mehr aufhalten." Entschlossen trat Sailor Moon ein paar Schritte nach vorn und schwang entschlossen ihr Zepter und hielt es Chaos entgegen. "Du irrst Dich. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass das niemals passiert." Chaos stockte und betrachtete die Kriegerin des weißen Mondes und ihr Team argwöhnisch. "Lächerlich", fauchte sie. "Warts ab", sagte Sailor Moon nur und lächelte sie an. "Krieger, schenkt mir noch einmal Eure Kraft, ich bitte Euch."  
  
Ohne eigenes Zutun flammten die Auren der Planeten Senshi auf und verbanden sich mit der von Harmony Sailor Moon, die ihr Zepter hoch in Luft streckte. Mit ihren klaren blauen Augen blickte sie Chaos an. "Wir werden immer da sein", sagte sie schlicht.  
  
"HARMONY MOON DIVINE ILLUMINATION!"  
  
Verstärkt durch die Macht der Sailor Senshi verstärkte sich das weiße Licht zu einem blendenden Regenbogen und umhüllte Chaos und das Dimensionsportal völlig. Die dunkle Kriegerin, die momentan noch zwischen zwei Dimensionen gefangen war, wurde langsam ins Schattenreich zurückgedrängt. "NEIN", schrie sie. "DAS KANN DOCH NICHT SEIN: NICHT SCHON WIEDER!" Mit einer leuchtenden Explosion schloss sich das Portal und der Regenbogen schoss durch das Dach der Kathedrale in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel und vereinte sich dort mit dem silbernen Vollmond, der gerade über ihnen aufging. Lange Zeit schwiegen die Senshi und ließen sich nur vom Anblick verzaubern, der sich ihnen am Himmel bot . 


	24. Sailor Moon Harmony Epilog

Epilog - Ein Schritt ins Licht.  
  
Lange Zeit standen die Sailor Senshi in den Ruinen dessen, was noch bis vor kurzem die schwarze Kathedrale, die Basis ihrer Feinde, war. Das Licht des Vollmondes erhellte die Umgebung und die Freundinnen erfreuten sich an der Aura des Friedens, die nun über allem lag. "Wir haben es geschafft", sagte Sailor Moon in einer für sie ungewohnten Ernsthaftigkeit. "Wir haben der Erde wieder den Frieden geschenkt und hoffentlich wird es jetzt für immer so bleiben." Lächelnd stimmten die Sailor Senshi ihrer Anführerin zu, als sie plötzlich zwei Lichter bemerkten, die vom Mond herabstiegen. Lilith stellte sich wie selbstverständlich neben Sailor Moon und gemeinsam erwarteten sie die Ankömmlinge.  
  
Die zwei Lichter schwebten hinab und bildeten die astralen Abbilder zweier Frauen. Eine von ihnen mit ähnlicher Frisur wie Sailor Moon nur mit silbernen Haaren. Die andere mit langem, pechschwarzem Haar. Doch beide blickten voller Güte und Dankbarkeit auf das Sailorteam. "Ihr habt es tatsächlich geschafft", lobte Königin Serenity. "Die Erde wurde gerettet und der ewige Feind des Lebens bezwungen. Heute ist ein denkwürdiger Tag, meine Kinder", lächelte sie und breitete ihre Arme aus. Fragend blickte Sailor Moon sie an. "Was genau macht diesen Tag denn denkwürdiger als die anderen Male, an denen wir die Welt gerettet haben?" Die beiden Königinnen lächelten sie an. "Das will ich Dir beantworten, Serenity", meldete sich Nehelenia. "Der heutige Tag wird einst in den Geschichtsbüchern stehen als der Tag, an dem der erste Schritt zur Gründung von Crystal Tokyo getan wurde. Denn heute sind zum ersten Mal seit ewigen Zeiten wieder alle Krieger des Sonnensystems vereint und haben mit gemeinsamer Kraft etwas geschaffen, was niemand für möglich gehalten hätte." Dabei deutete sie auf Sailor Moon, die die Planetenharfe im Arm hielt. "Heute wurde der erste Schritt ins Licht unternommen, in eine glückliche Zukunft für die Menschen dieses Planeten und des gesamten Universums." Sie blickte sanft auf ihre Tochter hinab. "Und das ist auch mit Dein Verdienst, Envinity", flüsterte sie fast. Die Angesprochene blickte auf und erst jetzt erkannte man, das Tränen der Freude in ihren Augen standen. "Danke Mutter", sagte sie, unfähig noch etwas hinzuzufügen. Hilflos streckte Nehelenia die Hand nach ihrer Tochter aus, doch als Geist war es ihr unmöglich jemanden zu berühren. Mitleidig betrachtete Serenity die Szene und trat schließlich zu ihrer Schwester. "Na los", flüsterte sie. "Nur für einen Moment. Es sieht niemand zu, also können wir es genauso gut leugnen, wenn es doch jemand herausfindet", sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern. Nehelenia sah sie zweifelnd an und nickte schließlich. "Na gut", sagte sie und trat einen Schritt nach vorn. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde sie in einer Aura aus Licht gebadet und stand schließlich in Fleisch und Blut vor ihnen. Erstaunt beobachteten die restlichen Senshi das Schauspiel. Dankbar trat Nehelenia zu ihrer Tochter und hielt sie schließlich tröstend im Arm. Wortlos drückte Lilith sie an sich und war immer noch nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen. Nach einer Weile, die für die anderen wie eine Ewigkeit, den beiden jedoch viel zu kurz erschien, trat Nehelenia wieder zurück. Dankbar sah Lilith sie an. "Ich liebe Dich, Mutter", brachte sie schließlich hervor und küsste auf die Wange. "Danke, mein Kind", flüsterte sie und nahm wieder ihre Geistgestalt an. "Ich liebe Dich auch."  
  
Nun wurden beiden in ein sanftes Licht getaucht, dass vom Mond selbst zu kommen schien. "Es ist soweit", erklärte Serenity. "Wir müssen gehen." Beide schlossen die Augen und schossen als helle Sternschnuppen zum Himmel. "Bis bald, meine Kinder", hörten sie noch ihre Stimmen, die leise aus der Nacht zu ihnen hallten. Vorsichtig trat Sailor Moon zu Lilith und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. "Endlich sind wir alle vereint. Nun kann uns nichts mehr trennen", sagte sie zuversichtlich und strahlte ihre Freundinnen glücklich an.  
  
Weit draußen im Weltall, dort wo das Nichts auf die Existenz trifft, beobachteten andere Mächte interessiert das Geschehen. Vier Schatten, die auf den ersten Blick keine feste Form zu haben schienen, betrachteten die Ereignisse in einer Kristallkugel. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten hatten sie die Gestalt von wunderschönen Frauen angenommen.  
  
"Sie hat versagt. Sie hat sich übertölpeln lassen. Wie beim letzten Mal." "Die Zeit wird allmählich knapp. Sie sollte sich etwas beeilen." "Nur keine Sorge. Sie ist immerhin unsere Anführerin. Wenn sie es nicht schafft, wer dann?" "Vielleicht müssen wir doch selbst eingreifen. Immerhin steht das große Ereignis unmittelbar bevor. Und ohne sie geht es nun mal nicht." "Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Hast du schon einen Plan?" "Mehrere. Wir sollten allmählich daran arbeiten, sie auch in die Tat umzusetzen."  
  
Ein leises Kichern begleitete die Schatten, als sie wieder als formlose Wesen in die Dunkelheit des Nichts eintauchten.  
  
In einem verlassenen Tempel, weit entfernt von den Metropolen dieser Welt und von jeglicher Zivilisation schreckte eine einsame Wächterin aus ihrem langen Schlaf hoch. Die gleißende Sonne spiegelte sich in der grünen Maske, die sie trug, und die nur ihre leuchtenden Augen freiließ. "Es hat begonnen", sagte sie nur. "Ich muss mich beeilen!"  
  
Schlusswort des Autors:  
  
Endlich ist es geschafft, Nach ungefähr anderthalb Jahren ist Sailor Moon Harmony nun endlich zu einem ( hoffentlich ) würdigen Ende gelangt.  
  
Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich hier angekommen bin und manches hat sich ganz anders entwickelt, als ich es zu Anfang geplant hatte. Und ohne die Hilfe, das Lob und die Kritik einiger Menschen, wäre die FF wohl für immer unvollendet geblieben. Deshalb widme ich diese Geschichte all denen, die mir immer mit ihren Kommentaren geholfen haben.  
  
Sailormoonstar: Du warst eine der Ersten, die meine Geschichte gelesen haben. Und du musstest auch meine ganzen Ideen bezüglich weiterer Folgen über Dich ergehen lassen. Auch wenn Du mit Deiner Vermutung falsch gelegen hast: Vielen dank für Deine Geduld.  
  
Ihuthiel: Ohne Deine sehr ausführlichen Kommentare, die endlich auch mal ein bisschen Kritik enthielten, wäre die Geschichte wohl ganz anders verlaufen. Auch Dir vielen Dank für die vielen Stunden, die Du damit zubringen musstest, meine neuen Ideen zu lesen. Ich hoffe, wir werden noch viele Jahre lang so schön quatschen können.  
  
Sissichan: Ich hoffe, dass Dir die Story einigermaßen Spaß gemacht hat. Deine Anmerkungen haben mich echt inspiriert weiter zu schreiben.  
  
Satoshi-kun: Ja, Du hattest von Anfang an recht mit Lilith. Bei der nächsten Staffel werd ich Dir aber keine Hilfestellung mehr geben;-) Auch Dir vielen Dank für Dein Lob und Deine Kritik.  
  
Und an alle anderen, die ich jetzt vergessen habe: Vielen dank für eure Hilfe:-) 


End file.
